


Drem Yol Lok, Dovahkiin

by Spinnchen



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drachen, Drachenblut, F/M, Gefährten, M/M, Reise, Skyrim - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 55
Words: 122,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnchen/pseuds/Spinnchen
Summary: Die Schlacht ist vorbei, Voldemort besiegt. Harry James Potter sah sich schon in Freiheit, Sieger im Kampf gegen das ewig bestimmende Schicksal. Doch dann findet er diesen Zettel und mit diesem beginnt ein neues Abenteuer, ein neues Schicksal, für ihn und für... Severus Snape. "Willkommen Drachenblut, willkommen im Land der Dov, in Skyrim."
Relationships: Harry Potter/Balimund, Severus Snape/Dravynea
Kudos: 13





	1. Schlacht

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist eine meiner ersten Skyrim Geschichten. Damals war mein Wissen über Cannon und Lore noch gering, ich bitte daher eventuelle Fehler zu verzeihen.

Prolog - Schlacht

„Ich habe es geschafft, ich habe es wirklich geschafft“ Harry James Potter ließ sich auf die Knie sinken und starrte auf den Haufen Asche vor ihm. Es war graue Asche, normal wirkend und unscheinbar aussehend, aber für ihn war sie etwas besonderes. Und für die magische Welt wohl auch, dieser graue Haufen bedeutete Freiheit.  
Diese Asche war vor einigen Minuten noch Voldemort gewesen und Harry befand sich auf dem kochenden, brodelnden Schlachtfeld, vor Hogwarts. Überall lagen leblose Körper, es brannte an einigen Stellen, teilweise wirkte der Boden wie Lava... was sicher von den schwarzmagischen Flüchen einiger Todesser kam.  
Die Schule brannte ebenfalls, viel würde von ihr nicht übrig bleiben, aber wichtig war eigentlich nur das die Menschen überlebt hatten.  
Vorzugsweise die, welche Harry am Nächsten standen, gegen den Tod einiger Feinde hatte er nichts.  
Er sollte losgehen und die Freunde suchen, nein eigentlich war er gerade nicht dazu in der Lage zu gehen, aber krabbeln dürfte ihm noch möglich sein.  
Es war ein harter Kampf gewesen, die daraus resultierende Erschöpfung spürte der junge Mann in jedem Knochen und Muskel.  
Sicher brauchte er noch Tage um sich davon zu erholen.  
Damit hätte er wirklich rechnen müssen, und vor allem wäre es klug gewesen vorher etwas zu essen. Sein Magen zeigte, in diesem ersten Moment der Ruhe, einen großen Hunger an und verkündete dieses Gefühl auch lautstark. Aber eigentlich war es für Harry noch nicht vorbei, er musste noch seine Freunde finden... was war das?  
In der Asche Voldemorts lag plötzlich ein Zettel, ein kleines Stück Papier mit einigen Worten darauf, das war Harry zuvor noch nicht aufgefallen. Eigentlich war er sich sogar sicher, dass dieses Papier vorher dort nicht gelegen hatte.  
Zögernd nahm er den Zettel und las was darauf stand:  
„Wir brauchen Euch, Dovahkiin.“  
Dovahkiin, Harry runzelte die Stirn, was war das für ein Wort, was für ein Name?  
Er steckte das Papier ein und sah sich dann um, vielleicht wusste einer seiner Freunde wer dieser Dovahkiin war, dann würde der Zettel seinen richtigen Empfänger schon noch erreichen.  
Da! Da saß in der Nähe eine schwarze Gestalt, die Beine angewickelt und die Arme darum geschlungen, Harry fing an dorthin zu krabbeln.  
Die Bewegungen taten ihm weh, aber je näher er kam umso entschlossener wurde er, denn das war Severus Snape. Der einst so fiese Zaubertränkemeister lebte, er sah unverletzt aus, aber auch sehr traurig. Immer wieder vergrub er das schmutzige Gesicht zwischen seinen Beinen, so etwas tat man nur wenn man traurig war.  
„Professor“ keuchte Harry erschöpft und hungrig, Severus sah zu ihm. Sein Blick, aus den fast schwarzen Augen heraus, sprach Bände.  
„Harry“ murmelte er dann, löste sich aus seiner Haltung und nahm den Jungen in Empfang:  
„Bist du verletzt?“ Vorsichtig legte er die Arme um Harry, untersuchte ihn und tastete ihn vorsichtig ab.  
Kein Hass, kein Streit, keine Angst mehr, in diesem Moment waren sie Beide gleich und Kämpfer in dieser Schlacht. Auf derselben Seite, für das Gute und Richtige, sie hatten gemeinsam gesiegt.  
„Ich habe es geschafft“ murmelte der Held, nun erzwang sich auch die Müdigkeit einen Platz in seinem Körper. Hungrig, müde, erschöpft, Harrys Zustand war unverletzt, aber doch nicht wünschenswert.  
„Ich weiß“ Severus streichelte ihm sanft über den Kopf:  
„Du siehst unverletzt aus. Hast du irgendwelche Schmerzen?“  
„Mir geht es... gut“ nickte Harry:  
„Und was ist mit ihnen?“  
„Ich bin unverletzt“ entgegnete der Zaubertränkemeister nur, fast schon wieder so gefühlskalt wie der junge Mann es von ihm gewohnt war. Also versuchte Severus etwas unter dieser bekannten Maske zu verbergen.  
„Was ist passiert“ fragte er leise, legte seine Hand auf die des Professors:  
„Wir sind hier allein...“  
„Lucius“ murmelte Severus nur und sein Blick wanderte zu einigen leblosen Körpern, Harry presste die Lippen fest zusammen:  
„Er ist tot. Er starb um mich zu retten.“  
„Dann sollten sie leben“ flüsterte der Vernichter Voldemorts leise:  
„Und glücklich werden, sonst war es umsonst, schauen sie... diesen Zettel fand ich in der Asche...“  
Harry holte das Papier hervor und zeigte es dem Professor, eigentlich nur um ihn abzulenken. Es war sicher nicht leicht zu verkraften den besten Freund so zu verlieren, das würde noch länger dauern als Harrys Nachwirkungen der Schlacht.  
Severus las die Worte, wirkte verwirrt.  
„Wir brauchen Euch, Dovahkiin“ las der Professor vor:  
„Dovahkiin, klingt merkwürdig. Und du hast dieses Papier in Asche gefunden?“  
„In der Asche, die als einziges von Voldemort übrig blieb“ nickte Harry fest:  
„Ich bin mir fast schon sicher, das der Zettel nicht da war, als ich zum ersten Mal darauf blickte. Als wäre er einfach in dem Haufen erschienen, Momente nach dem eigentlichen Tod.“  
„Dovahkiin“ murmelte Severus und gab Harry den Zettel zurück:  
„Es klingt schon etwas fremdartig... wie ein Name, ein Titel vielleicht... aber doch auch sehr anders. Aber du weißt schon, das du dein Schicksal jetzt erfüllt hast und ein neues beginnt.“  
„Ein neues Schicksal?“  
„Es ist immer so, es geht immer weiter. Wenn ein Schicksal erfüllt ist, beginnt sofort ein neues, egal ob es dich in ein ruhiges Leben oder ein weiteres Abenteuer führt. Vielleicht bist du ja dieser Dovahkiin und wirst gebraucht, sicher wirst du es eines Tages erfahren.“  
„Und wenn ich das nicht will“ Harry ließ sich neben Severus sinken und starrte auf den Zettel:  
„Wenn ich nicht mehr gebraucht werden will?“  
„Hast du je eine Wahl gehabt?“  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf, sein Leben war schon immer vorherbestimmt gewesen, eine Wahl gab es für ihn nicht.  
„Ich kann mich auch irren, aber wenn gerade du einen Zettel in der Asche Voldemorts findest... das ist sicher kein Zufall, da will jemand nur dir etwas mitteilen. Irgendwann wirst du bestimmt erfahren, was es damit auf sich hat.“ Severus stand auf und versuchte sich den Dreck, der Schlacht, wenigstens etwas von der schwarzen Kleidung zu klopfen.  
„Dovahkiin“ flüsterte Harry:  
„Wie das klingt... Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin...“  
Harry quietschte plötzlich auf als etwas an ihm zerrte, Severus öffnete den Mund vor Schrecken, sein ehemaliger Schüler wurde in einen magischen Strudel gezogen. Blitzschnell packte er Harry an den Hüften, dieser war schon fast im Strudel verschwunden, kreischte dabei vor Entsetzen und Angst.  
Nun wurde Severus ebenfalls in den Strudel gezogen, welcher sich immer mehr ausweitete und stärker wurde.  
„Severus“ schrie Harry voller Angst, der Professor hielt sich so stark er konnte an seinen Hüften fest, er durfte den Jungen nicht verlieren.  
„Ich...“ brachte der Zaubertränkemeister hervor und wurde mit Harry vollständig in den Strudel gezogen. Ein ploppendes Geräusch erklang und sie waren weg, einfach weg, zurück blieb nur der Zettel.  
Langsam segelte er auf den blutgetränkten Boden, der Schlacht von Hogwarts, langsam lösten sich die Buchstaben auf:  
„Wir brauchen Euch... Dovahkiin.“


	2. Notlage

Kapitel I - Notlage

Harry kreischte immer noch voller Angst als er schon wieder festen Boden unter sich spürte. Wobei er aber auch nicht genau wusste ob dieser überhaupt fest war, auf jeden Fall war er nicht sicher.  
Denn es bebte um den Helden herum, überall hörte er Menschen schreien, sterben, besonders als ihn selbst eine Hand zum Schweigen brachte. Nun übertönte sein eigenes Kreischen nicht mehr die entsetzten Schreie, der Menschen um ihn herum.  
Severus hielt ihm den Mund zu, nun sah der junge Mann auch was gerade geschah. Sie befanden sich wohl in einer kleinen Stadt, eine magische anscheinend, die Häuser ließen darauf schließen. Das was von den Häusern übrig war jedenfalls, denn alle Gebäude standen in Flammen, der Himmel darüber kochte wie einer von Severus' Tränken.  
Er war fast schon flammend rot, brennende Felsen schienen aus den Wolken zu fallen und da war noch dieser... Drache! Ein riesiger, schwarzer Drache der sein tödliches Feuer auf alles schickte was sich unter ihm bewegte.  
„Wir müssen hier weg“ schimpfte Severus in diesem Moment, sprang auf die Beine und riss Harry mit sich:  
„Sonst werden wir noch gegrillt!“  
Der junge Mann antwortete nicht, er ließ sich einfach von Severus mitziehen, über den Platz in einen Turm hinein. Dort standen schon zwei Männer, zwei andere lagen auf verletzt auf dem Boden.  
Sie trugen alle eine merkwürdige blaue Rüstung, nur einer nicht, er war schwarz gekleidet. Aber auch diese Sachen wirkten sehr merkwürdig auf Harry, während Severus einen kurzen Blick auf die Verletzten warf. Grundsätzlich dachte der Professor immer zuerst an sich, aber der Turm schien erstmal sicher zu sein, da konnte er auch mal schauen wie es diesen Menschen ging. Der Professor verzog das Gesicht, würden die nicht sofort in ein Krankenhaus kommen, war es aus mit ihnen.  
„Jarl Ulfric“ fragte einer der blau gekleideten:  
„Könnten die Legenden wahr sein?“  
„Legenden brennen keine Dörfer nieder“ antwortete der Schwarzgekleidete schimpfend, er musste dieser Jarl Ulfric sein:  
„Wir müssen fliehen, jetzt, durch den Turm!“  
„Los ihr Beiden“ rief der Mann, schob Harry und Severus nach Oben:  
„Wir müssen hier weg, die Götter werden uns keine zweite Chance geben!“  
Wie recht er hatte, egal um welche Götter es sich handelte, nur wenn Harry und Severus flohen, würden sie auch überleben.  
Sie liefen die Treppe hoch, der Professor hielt die Hand des Jungen, fast oben angekommen sahen sie wieder Verletzte.  
Und dann wurde die Turmmauer durchbrochen, der riesige Kopf des Drachen schickte ein heißes Feuer hinein, grillte die Verletzten vor den Augen der drei Fliehenden.  
Daraufhin flog der Drache weg, der Mann in blauer Rüstung sah ernst durch das Loch.  
„Springt durch das Dach des Gasthauses dort“ er zeigte darauf:  
„Und dann lauft immer weiter, wir werden euch folgen, sobald wir soweit sind.“  
„Springen“ schnappte Harry nach Luft, das waren sicher an die zehn Meter Höhenunterschied, fünf Meter Entfernung.  
Und schon wurde er von Severus gepackt. Der Professor sprang, mit Harry auf dem Arm, durch das Loch und landete mit diesem dann im oberen Stock des Gasthauses.  
Er keuchte auf, für solche Aktionen war er doch eindeutig zu alt.  
„Alles okay“ fragte der Held besorgt, sie hatten gerade eine Schlacht hinter sich, die Entführung durch einen Strudel und nun dieser Drachenangriff. Ein Drache der eindeutig nicht zu den Rassen gehörte, die Harry kannte, zu groß und zu schwarz...  
„Es wird alles okay sein, wenn wir das hier überlebt haben. Los weiter“ schimpfte der Professor und trieb Harry an, sprang mit ihm durch ein weiteres Loch in das untere Geschoss. Dort gelangten sie wieder ins Freie, sahen wie zwei Männer und ein kleiner Junge gerade vor dem Drachen flohen. Einer der Männer trug eine rote Rüstung, hatte ein Schwert in der Hand, er sah sie und winkte sie zu sich.  
„Wer seid ihr“ fragte er sie, der Drache landete in der Nähe:  
„Egal, wenn ihr überleben wollt, dann bleibt nah bei mir.“  
Harry zögerte, wieso half dieser fremde Mann ihnen einfach? Immerhin befand er sich ebenfalls in einer Notlage, sein Schwert würde sicher nicht gegen den Drachen ankommen.  
Sie liefen los, Severus zog Harry mit sich, so folgten sie dem Mann in roter Rüstung. An Häusern vorbei, auf der Flucht vor dem Drachen, überall um sie herum starben Menschen oder suchten Schutz vor dem gnadenlosen Feuer.  
Die Luft kochte, Harry keuchte schwer als sie ein weiteres Gebäude erreichten und davor auch den Mann in blauer Rüstung wieder trafen. Doch er achtete nicht auf sie, floh in das Gebäude hinein. Severus und der Held folgten ihrem Helfer ebenfalls in das Gebäude... aber durch eine andere Tür.  
Dahinter war es still, Harry atmete tief durch und lehnte sich an den bebenden Professor, sie waren in Sicherheit. Ihr Retter verrammelte die Tür, doch er wusste wohl auch das ihr übergroßer Feind diese nicht benutzen würde, um ihnen zu folgen.  
„Das war ein Drache, wie in den Legenden und Kindergeschichten“ stellte der Mann fest:  
„Ich bin übrigens Hadvar, seid ihr Bewohner von Helgen? Ihr seht fremdartig aus... keine Nord, oder?“  
„Helgen“ fragten Severus und Harry gleichzeitig:  
„Nord?“  
„Ihr habt vielleicht etwas auf den Kopf bekommen“ überlegte Hadvar sofort:  
„Aber das sollte uns nicht aufhalten, wir müssen aus der Stadt raus, hier sollte irgendwo eine Rüstung und Waffen sein... sucht euch was zusammen, dann gehen wir weiter. Der Drache wird erst die Menschen draußen töten und dann die restlichen Gebäude auch zerstören wollen... Dann sollten wir nicht mehr hier sein.“  
Severus warf Harry einen ernsten Blick zu, sie würden also erstmal tun was der Mann ihnen sagte, es war besser so und rettete ihnen vielleicht die Haut.  
Also sahen sie sich in dem Raum um, es gab mehrere Betten und Truhen, ein paar Goldmünzen lagen auf einem Tisch.  
Die sah sich Harry als erstes an, sie waren recht fremdartig, eventuell die örtliche Währung, er steckte sie ein.  
Inzwischen hatte auch Severus in einer Truhe Geld gefunden, dazu noch einen Helm aus Leder, Harry sah sich weiter um und fand nur eine Rüstung, zwei Schwerter.  
„Zieh du das an“ forderte der Professor sofort und half Harry in die rote, sehr leichte, Rüstung.  
„Hast du deinen Zauberstab dabei“ fragte er dann leise, der Held kramte in seiner Hosentasche. Die Jeans ließ er unter der Rüstung an, zog die Lederstiefel darüber und warf sein Shirt weg. Er sah den Sinn darin eine Rüstung zu tragen, aber eigentlich hätte er sie lieber Severus überlassen.  
„Nein“ murmelte Harry ebenso leise, es überraschte ihn aber nicht, auch nicht das Severus seinen ebenfalls nicht fand:  
„Ich glaube auch fast, das wir es hier nicht anwenden können...“ Er versuchte mit leichter Handmagie etwas schweben zu lassen, das funktionierte.  
„Wir könnten es wohl doch anwenden, aber für mehr brauchen wir Zauberstäbe“ stellte Severus fest:  
„Es beruhigt mich leider nur halb, denn ich glaube kaum das wir hier die Dinge finden die wir für Zauberstäbe brauchen. Geschweige denn, dass wir einen ordentlichen erstellen können.“  
„Seid ihr soweit“ fragte Hadvar, etwas drängend, die Beiden nickten und folgten ihm dann durch ein Eisentor. Stimmen waren nun zu hören...  
„Sturmmäntel“ verkündete ihr Retter:  
„Vielleicht lassen sie mit sich reden...“  
Er öffnete ein weiteres Tor, dort befanden sich zwei Männer in blauer Rüstung.  
„Kaiserliche“ rief einer sofort und zog sein großes, zweihändiges Schwert, stürzte auf die Drei zu. Die Beiden wollten die „Kaiserlichen“ töten, das war eindeutig, denn nun griff auch der Andere an.  
Harry zog instinktiv sein wesentlich kleineres Schwert, konnte damit wenigstens den Hieb abwehren. Severus packte sich inzwischen den anderen Angreifer, schlug ihn mit der blanken Faust ins Land der Träume, Hadvar tötete beide Sturmmäntel.  
Nun sah Harry entsetzt auf die Toten.  
„Die wollten uns töten, Junge, und sie hätten es auch getan“ nickte Hadvar ernst:  
„Ihr scheint wirklich etwas auf den Kopf bekommen zu haben, sehen wir das wir hier raus gelangen und dann wird ein Heiltrank euch weiterhelfen.  
Bis dahin, das waren Sturmmäntel, die Rebellen von Himmelsrand, sie haben den Bürgerkrieg entfacht... nein falsch, Ulfric Sturmmantel war es, er hat nur Leiden über das Land gebracht, und alle die ihm folgen, haben das nicht erkannt. Er ist der Jarl von Windhelm und Ostmarsch, der Anführer der Rebellion. Kommt, wir müssen weiter bevor der Drache uns die Decke über dem Kopf abreißt.“  
Sie folgten Hadvar, Severus hielt weiterhin die Hand des Helden und warf ihm immer wieder einige Blicke zu, Harrys Gedanken rasten.  
Sie waren in einer anderen Welt gelandet, wahrscheinlich durch diesen magischen Strudel, und in diesem „Himmelsrand“ herrschte ein Bürgerkrieg.  
Diesen Ulfric hatten sie schon kurz kennengelernt, der Schwarzgekleidete aus dem Turm, im Nachhinein wirkte dieser auch nicht wirklich sympathisch auf Harry.  
Sie liefen durch die dunklen Gänge, an einigen der Mauern hingen alte Teppiche, doch waren sie wirklich alt? So wie es bisher aussah, wirkte diese Welt sehr mittelalterlich, nun spürte Harry den Hunger wieder.  
„Ich habe seit Stunden nichts mehr gegessen“ murmelte er, als sie eine Tür sahen, in diesem Moment hörten sie den Drachen brüllen und eine Decke stürzte ein.  
„Ich auch nicht“ nickte Severus ernst, der Harry gerade noch wegschubsen konnte. Er wirkte gelassen, doch der Held sah in den schwarzen Augen, dass auch die Gedanken des Professors sich gerade überschlugen.  
„Hier entlang“ rief Hadvar und öffnete die Tür, dahinter befand sich ein Lagerraum mit einer Kochstelle am Kamin, tote Tiere hingen zur Lagerung an der Decke. Und zwei Sturmmäntel befanden sich auch in dem Raum, sie griffen sofort die vermeintlichen Kaiserlichen an.  
Severus schnappte sich einen der Angreifer, schlug ihn bewusstlos und brach ihm dann das Genick, Harry musste einmal wieder einen Schwerthieb abwehren.  
Und dann tat er etwas fast schon instinktiv, er bekam sein mickriges Schwert frei und bohrte es dem Feind in die Brust.  
Der Sturmmantel starb, er starb anstatt des Helden, denn diesen hätte er sicher ansonsten umgebracht.  
Harry zitterte, es war notwendig gewesen, das sah er nun ein und auch Severus zeigte keine Skrupel mehr.  
„Nicht schlecht“ nickte Hadvar dem Professor zu:  
„Hab so etwas zuletzt bei einem Ork gesehen, aber ich würde Euch eher zum Kaiservolk zählen. Aus Cyrodiil?“  
Harry wollte den Kopf schütteln, der Blick von Severus hielt ihn aber auf und so nickten sie Beide.  
„Und eure Namen... das hier ist ein Lagerraum, vielleicht finden wir hier ein paar Heiltränke. Auf jeden Fall aber etwas zu essen, wir müssen uns aber beeilen.“ Zu dritt fingen sie an die Truhen und Fässer zu durchsuchen, Harry fand Tomaten und Äpfel, etwas Salz und rohes Fleisch, Severus entdeckte in einem Fass ein paar Tränke. Sofort öffnete er diese, schnupperte schweigend daran und reichte einen dann dem Helden.  
„Trink das“ forderte er:  
„Ich kann nichts schlechtes daran erkennen und ein Heiltrank schadet bestimmt nicht.“  
Harry zögerte, dann trank er das Gebräu aber doch und auch Severus nahm einen Schluck, aus einer anderen Flasche.  
Während die Wunden des Helden aber heilten, tat sich beim Professor nichts, jedenfalls nicht äußerlich.  
„Mmh“ Severus blickte ernst in die Flasche, dann versuchte er etwas Handmagie und selbst Harry erkannte das diese stärker geworden war.  
„Ein Zauberer“ stellte Hadvar fest:  
„Ich bin so etwas eigentlich etwas misstrauisch gegenüber, der Nord an sich zaubert ungern. Aber auf unserem weiteren Weg könnte uns das vielleicht hilfreich sein, essen wir etwas und dann lasst uns weiter. Noch sind wir hier nicht raus und erst recht nicht in Sicherheit.“


	3. Chapter 3

„Wir hatten Ulfric schon, er sollte Heute hingerichtet werden, und dann kommt dieser Drache... sah fast so aus, als wäre er auf der Seite der Sturmmäntel, aber auch nur fast. Immerhin habe ich heute auch schon gegrillte Freunde von Ulfric gesehen“ Hadvar blickte vorsichtig um eine Ecke, er sicherte die Lage, die beiden Fremden folgten ihm schweigend:  
„Hier müsste es zur Folterkammer gehen, es ist eine Schande das wir die überhaupt brauchen. Aber andererseits, nur so kriegt man Informationen über die Rebellion und die Sturmmäntel machen es nicht anders.“  
Hadvar war ein Nord, genau wie alle Sturmmäntel, aber er hatte sich den Kaiserlichen angeschlossen und war der Meinung das diese besser für Himmelsrand waren.  
In diesem Land schien es mehrere Völker zu geben, die Nord wie Hadvar, das Kaiservolk aus Cyrodiil und die Ork. Wobei Harry nicht klar war, wie diese Ork aussahen, eventuell waren es doch nur Monster die in diesem Land hausten und friedliche Wanderer auffraßen.  
Er traute sich aber auch nicht Hadvar danach zu fragen, am Ende hielt dieser ihn noch für krank oder dumm, half ihnen dann nicht mehr. Er sollte auf keinen Fall Angst vor ihnen bekommen, nicht mal misstrauisch werden, es reichte wenn er glaubte das die Beiden aus Cyrodiil stammten.  
Sie brauchten ihn um „Helgen“ verlassen zu können, dafür halfen sie ihm gegen die Sturmmäntel. Diese griffen gerade zwei weitere Kaiserliche, in der Folterkammer, an. Gemeinsam konnten sie die Feinde aber erledigen. Harry fühlte sich besser, seit er eine Tomate und einen Apfel gegessen hatte, aber das Töten war ihm immer noch zuwider. Eventuell waren die Sturmmäntel doch unschuldig, versuchten nur sich selbst zu schützen.  
Aber sie würden ihn töten, wenn er sich nicht schützte, und das nur weil sie glaubten Harry sei ein Kaiserlicher. Sie griffen sogar Severus an, und der trug keine rote Rüstung, vielleicht weil er nicht wie ein Nord aussah?  
„Ihr kommt gerade rechtzeitig“ näselte der Folterer, Harry hätte ihm am Liebsten allein für seinen Beruf die Fresse poliert, solche Leute mochte der Held auch nicht, egal ob Sturmmantel oder Kaiserlicher:  
„Diese Jungen waren nicht begeistert zu sehen, was ich mit ihren Kameraden anstelle.“  
„Wisst Ihr nicht was da draußen gerade geschieht“ schimpfte Hadvar, während Severus dem Folterknecht gegenüberstand und feststellen musste, dass dieser größer als er selbst war, sie sich aber doch ähnlich zu sein schienen:  
„Helgen wird von einem Drachen angegriffen!“  
„Ein Drache, Ihr scherzt und redet Unsinn...“ näselte der Folterer, wurde dann aber nachdenklich:  
„Andererseits hörte ich gerade schon einige merkwürdige Geräusche.“  
„Kommt, wir müssen fliehen“ forderte Hadvar sofort, selbst diesem Mann wollte er helfen, doch der war nicht interessiert.  
„Ihr habt mir nichts zu befehlen“ wehrte der Folterer ab. Harry betrachtete inzwischen sehr nachdenklich eine Leiche, in einer der Folterkäfige. Neben dem toten Körper lagen Münzen, ein Trank und ein Buch.  
„Was habt Ihr da entdeckt“ Hadvar trat neben ihn, er gab wohl auf:  
„Das Gold könnte man gebrauchen, könnt Ihr das knacken?“ Er drückte Harry ein paar Dietriche in die Hand, Severus fand auf einem Hocker ein weiteres Buch und steckte es schnell ein.  
„Ja nehmt nur all meine Sachen“ forderte der Folterer näselnd, wahrscheinlich sarkastisch gemeint, aber er würde auch nichts dagegen unternehmen.  
Ein Schloss knacken, Harry runzelte die Stirn, dann beschloss er es lieber mit etwas Handmagie zu versuchen. Und es funktionierte tatsächlich, schnell steckte er alles ein und gab Severus das Buch.  
Der schlug es sofort auf und warf einen Blick hinein.  
„Ein Lehrbuch für einen Zauber, Blitze, Zerstörungsmagie“ stellte er fest, schnell verschwand es in seiner Robe:  
„Das lese ich später. Was hat er für Kleidung an, sieht irgendwie verzaubert aus.“ Der Professor untersuchte die Kleidung, nahm sie dann der Leiche ab und zog sie sich selbst an. Harry schwieg, beobachtete staunend die Skrupellosigkeit seines ehemaligen Lehrers, aber in dieser Situation konnte er einfach nicht anders handeln.  
Diese Sachen, egal ob sie von einer Leiche stammten oder nicht, alles war gerade besser als das was er bisher trug.  
„Die Farbe steht dir nicht“ stellte Harry leicht lächelnd fest, hellblau und grau schmeichelten dem Zaubertränkemeister wirklich nicht, aber auch das fiel unter „Keine andere Wahl haben“.  
„Habe ich dir jemals gesagt, dass Rot auch nicht wirklich was für dich ist“ schmunzelte Severus leicht amüsiert.  
„Vergesst den alten Mann“ bestimmte der Folterknecht plötzlich und meinte damit den Folterer:  
„Ich begleite euch.“  
Und so machten sie sich zu Viert auf den Weg, durch den Untergrund von Helgen, den Ausgang suchend. Dabei warfen sich Severus und der Folterknecht immer wieder stille Blicke zu, bis sie auf mehrere Sturmmäntel trafen.  
Sie kämpften zusammen, Pfeile zischten an ihren Köpfen vorbei und... trafen den Folterknecht mitten ins Herz, er starb. Severus wirkte einen Moment erschrocken, dann schoss er vor und wollte den Sturmmänteln wütend an den Kragen, hielt aber vorher an. Er durfte nicht unbedacht handeln, sonst folgte er dem Folterknecht in die Hölle.  
Da war Öl auf dem Boden, rot schimmernd und unbemerkt von den Feinden.  
Schnell hielt er Feuer in seiner Hand, schoss es auf das Öl ab und grillte damit gleich zwei Sturmmäntel.  
„Nicht schlecht“ staunte Harry.  
„Das muss die Magie hier sein, du dürftest es auch lernen können, wenn du es willst“ stellte der Professor nur fest und sah dann ernst zu dem toten Körper des Folterknechts:  
„Ich mag die Blauen nicht, eindeutig. Hätte mich gut mit dem Mann verstanden...“  
„Wirklich schade“ stellte Hadvar fest:  
„Aber trotzdem müssen wir weiter, wir haben immer noch den Drachen im Nacken, und auch die Sturmmäntel könnten wir wieder sehen.“  
Sie gingen weiter, ließen eine Holzbrücke hinunter und kamen in eine Höhle, dort folgten sie einem Bachlauf.  
„Ich hoffe wir kommen hier bald raus“ murmelte Hadvar, als sie eine Sackgasse erreichten und den Bach verlassen mussten:  
„Und hoffentlich hat der General die Sache überlebt. Wenn Ulfric hinter dem Drachen steckt, dann ist General Tullius der Einzige, der ihn aufhalten kann.“  
„Ist das möglich“ wollte Harry wissen.  
„Nichts ist unmöglich“ wehrte Hadvar sofort ab:  
„Aber Drachen gab es hier schon seit tausenden von Jahren nicht mehr, eigentlich waren sie nur noch Legenden und Märchen... andererseits...“ Er wurde sehr nachdenklich, schwieg, bis sie eine große Höhle mit vielen Spinnweben erreichten. Und die Besitzer der Weben befanden sich auch noch dort drin, sie waren riesig und schossen mit ekligem Schleim auf die Drei.  
„Frostbissspinnen“ fauchte Hadvar und zog sein Schwert:  
„Sie können euch vergiften und glaubt mir, wir haben kein Gegengift dabei.“  
„Feuer oder Schwert“ überlegten Harry und Severus, dann beschlossen sie Beides zu benutzen, wobei sich der Professor lieber auf das Zaubern beschränkte. Das war wesentlich eleganter und sauberer, als das dümmliche Abmetzeln der großen Spinnen.  
Andererseits schien Harry damit auch keine Probleme zu haben, schnell waren die Achtbeiner vernichtet und sie konnten weitergehen. Der junge Mann musste lächeln, als er sich den Schleim der Spinnen von der Rüstung wischte.  
„Sehr interessant“ stellte Severus unterwegs fest, wirkte immer mal wieder den Feuerzauber, bis es nicht mehr ging:  
„Es ist begrenzt und es erschöpft, vielleicht hätte dieser Trank geholfen.“  
„Du hättest das gerade nicht tun dürfen“ fiepte Harry plötzlich und zeigte auf einen Bären, der sich eindeutig von ihnen gestört fühlte. Und da war auch ein Beutel voller Münzen, Harry schnappte ihn sich bevor er mit Hadvar gegen den Bären anging. Severus konnte ihnen gerade nicht mehr helfen, er hatte ja nicht mal ein Schwert dabei, doch sie schafften es auch ohne ihn.  
„Ich bin immer noch lernfähig“ versprach der Professor:  
„Das nächste Mal helfe ich wieder mit.“  
„Ihr seid merkwürdig“ nickte Hadvar:  
„Aber das hier sieht nach dem Ausgang aus, endlich, ich dachte wirklich schon wir bleiben ewig in dieser Höhle.“  
„Man sollte immer optimistisch sein“ Harry spürte wieder die Müdigkeit aufkommen, satt war er einigermaßen, aber geschlafen hatte er seit mindestens vierundzwanzig Stunden nicht mehr. Und dann erst die Schlacht, nun diese Sache, Severus wirkte auch sehr müde.  
„Da habt Ihr recht...“ Hadvar verließ die Höhle als Erster, Harry kniff instinktiv die Augen zusammen, als er dem Soldaten folgte.  
Langsam gewöhnte er sich an das Licht, sah dann wie der Drache über sie hinweg flog und am Horizont verschwand.  
„Er scheint weg zu sein, erstmal, aber die Richtung die er einschlug, bereitet mir Sorgen“ stellte Hadvar fest, der Held und sein Begleiter sahen sich staunend um.  
Himmelsrand wirkte auf dem ersten Blick weit und fast schon gigantisch, die Berge, die Wälder... wunderschön und einfach... weit.  
Teilweise lag Schnee auf den Bäumen und Hängen, aber nur in den höheren Bereichen, Harry fröstelte leicht.  
„Hier in der Nähe liegt Flusswald“ verkündete Hadvar:  
„Mein Onkel Alvor leitet die Schmiede dort, sicher wird er uns helfen, ihr seht aus als könntet ihr noch etwas zu essen, und vor allem ein Bett, gebrauchen.“  
Die Beiden nickten nur und machten sich dann gemeinsam mit Hadvar auf den Weg nach Flusswald.  
Dafür verließen sie Helgen, welches etwas höher lag, und kamen in eine tiefere, wärmere Gegend mit einem Fluss. Hadvar nannte ihn den Weißfluss, das wichtigste Gewässer in ganz Himmelsrand.  
Und genau ihnen gegenüber, auf der anderen Seite des Flusses, ragte ein Berg aus der Landschaft, auf dem scheinbar eine Ruine lag.  
„Das ist das Ödsturzhügelgrab“ erklärte Hadvar ernst, als Harry danach fragte:  
„Als Kind hatte ich oft Angst davor. Das Problem bei diesen Gräbern ist, die Toten neigen dazu nicht tot zu bleiben. Ich habe oft davon geträumt, dass die Draugr bei mir durchs Fenster kommen...“  
„Draugr“ fragte Harry besorgt.  
„So etwas habt ihr in Cyrodiil wohl nicht, auf Solstheim, nahe Morrowind gibt es sie aber. Denn auch dort leben Nord, die Draugr sind unsere toten Ahnen... die nicht tot bleiben, wenn man ihre Ruhe stört. Niemand weiß, wieso sie wieder auferstehen, vielleicht zum Schutz der Gräber, und in Himmelsrand gibt es sehr viele alte Gemäuer dieser Art.  
Doch die Draugr sind nicht so schlimm, wie die Falmer, die Schneeelfen. Kaum einer hat sie je gesehen, sie leben tief unten in den Höhlen und Gewölben... Ich sollte euch keine Angst machen, seht da sind die drei Wächtersteine, es gibt dreizehn Findlinge in ganz Himmelsrand und jeder hat eine andere Magie. Zum Beispiel der Turmstein, mit dem ihr Schlösser einfacher öffnen könnt, oder der Schlangenstein, der euch lähmendes Gift speien lässt. Das hier sind der Magierstein, der Diebesstein und der Kriegerstein. Sucht euch einen aus, ihr könnt auch auf Wunsch wechseln, berührt sie einfach und ihre Magie wird euch zukünftig helfen.“  
Harry zögerte, während Severus sofort den Magierstein berührte. Dieser leuchtete daraufhin auf und den Professor erfasste ein warmes Gefühl, Harry wollte erst auch den Magierstein berühren, entschied sich dann aber für den Kriegerstein.  
„Ich glaube, das hier wird was ganz Großes“ murmelte er leise:  
„Und da sollte ich doch einmal nicht nur dem Schicksal folgen, sondern auch meinem Herzen.“


	4. Flusswald

„Wölfe“ Hadvar zog sein Schwert, als die drei Tiere sie angriffen, Harry zögerte, merkte dann aber doch das diese Wölfe nicht mit denen zu vergleichen waren, die er selbst kannte. Sie waren wesentlich größer, dunkelgrau und wirkten fast tollwütig, Severus konnte einen von ihnen mit einem Tritt gegen den Hals töten. Den Zweiten erlegte Hadvar mit seinem Schwert, Harry hatte eindeutig zu lang gezögert und so wurde er von dem Soldaten gerettet.  
„Dort wo wir herkommen sind Wölfe harmlos und haben eher Angst, als das sie angreifen“ murmelte der junge Mann entschuldigend:  
„Deswegen war ich irritiert.“  
„Das ist verständlich“ nickte Hadvar ernst:  
„Ihr habt aber auch schon bewiesen, dass Ihr kämpfen könnt. Vielleicht wäre die kaiserliche Armee etwas für Euch, Ihr könntet Euch uns anschließen und mit für den Frieden in Himmelsrand kämpfen. Dafür müsstet Ihr nur nach Einsamkeit gehen, der Hauptstadt von Himmelsrand, und Euch dort bei General Tullius melden... wenn er das in Helgen überlebt hat, ansonsten wird sicher Legat Rikke zukünftig alles leiten. Oder mindestens solange bis ein neuer General aus Cyrodiil eintrifft, ich kann mir vorstellen das sie dort lieber einen vom Kaiservolk schicken und die Dinge hier nicht einer Nordfrau überlassen. Auch wenn sie eine sehr loyale Soldatin ist und sehr viel taktisches Gefühl besitzt.  
Wir sind gleich in Flusswald, dort können wir uns erstmal ausruhen, aber wie schon gesagt, ihr Zwei wärt wirklich was für die Armee, wir können immer gute Kämpfer gebrauchen um Himmelsrand den Frieden zurück zu bringen. Es ist ein wirklich wunderschönes Land, der Krieg macht alles kaputt.“  
Sie gingen weiter, einen Pfad entlang und erreichten so tatsächlich ein kleines Dorf. Es war recht überschaubar, eine Sägemühle, eine Schmiede, ein Gasthaus und ein Geschäft. Ansonsten nur noch ein paar Wohnhäuser, in einem Garten stand eine Kuh und ein Hund lief herum. Die Kuh trug ein langes Fell, sicher wegen dem kühlen Klima, es schien aber auch gerade Sommer zu sein.  
„Da ist mein Onkel Alvor“ rief Hadvar aus und lief gleich zur Schmiede, wo der Mann arbeitete, Harry und Severus waren aber gerade eher abgelenkt. Einmal wegen Flusswald an sich und dann wegen einem Mann, schlank und etwas klein, mit spitzen Ohren und einem markanten Gesicht.  
„Ich bin Faendal“ stellte er sich vor, als er die Beiden bemerkte und ihre fragenden Blicke spürte:  
„Hier in Flusswald bekommen wir recht selten Besuch, es ist aber ganz in Ordnung für ein Dorf der Nord, sehr idyllisch und freundlich. Und mit der hübschesten Frau von ganz Himmelsrand gesegnet, Camilla hilft ihrem Bruder im Handelskontor...“ Er zeigte auf das Geschäft und wurde daraufhin mit sehr misstrauischen Blicken bedacht:  
„Haltet euch von Sven fern, er denkt er kann mir Camilla abspenstig machen, ihm ist nicht zu trauen. Immer wieder schickt er ihr kleine Sonetten, sehr schlechte Sonetten von einem schlechten Barden, damit wird er nie bei ihr landen.“  
Faendal nickte ihnen zu und ging zur Sägemühle um dort Holz zu hacken, die Beiden sahen ihm mehr oder weniger verständnislos nach.  
„Also“ stellte Severus fest:  
„Am Besten von dieser Camilla fern halten. Sie hat zwei Verehrer und wenn wir die Dame nur einmal falsch ansehen, haben wir die Beiden am Hals... oder mindestens die Pfeile von diesem Spitzohr dort.“ Faendal trug Pfeil und Bogen mit sich, die Sachen hatte er sicher nicht zur Zierde auf den Rücken geschnallt. Harry nickte heftig, dann traten sie an Hadvar und seinen Onkel Alvor heran, welcher sehr nach einem typischen Schmied aussah.  
Groß, muskulös und die Haut leicht angesengt vom Schmiedefeuer, dazu trug er eine schwere Schmiedeschürze und schien auch schon etwas älter zu sein. Harry schätzte auf ihn sechzig, was nicht unwahrscheinlich war, denn Hadvar schien ungefähr dreißig zu sein.  
„Ein Drache sagst du“ Alvor staunte gerade nicht schlecht, dann wurde er aber nachdenklich:  
„Das erklärt was ich vorhin sah, etwas großes, schwarzes flog in Richtung Süden, ich hoffte es war nicht das für das ich es hielt. Kommt rein, meine Frau wird etwas für euch kochen und dann könnt ihr euch ausruhen. Deine Freunde natürlich auch, Hadvar, ihr seht aus als hättet ihr ein weiches Bett sehr nötig.“  
Sie betraten das Haus und schnell stand etwas wirklich lecker aussehendes auf dem Tisch, da trafen sie dann auch auf Alvors Tochter Dörthe, ein Kind von vielleicht zehn Jahren. Eventuell war der Schmied dann doch jünger, vierzig oder fünfzig vielleicht, und nur die harte Arbeit hatte ihn äußerlich alt gemacht.  
Glücklich stürzte sich Harry auf das Fleisch, und als er sah das kaum Besteck benutzt wurde, schob er sich die Leckereien auch mit den Händen in den Mund. Dazu gab es Wasser oder starken Met, vom Letzteren nahm Severus einige Schlucke mehr als der junge Held.  
„Wenn sich hier ein Drache herum treibt“ erklärte der Schmied, beim Essen:  
„Dann muss der Jarl von Weißlauf davon erfahren, Flusswald ist völlig ungeschützt. Wir brauchen dringend ein paar Wachen, immerhin gibt es hier nicht einmal eine Mauer.“  
„Die auch nichts bringen würde, das Vieh kann fliegen“ stellte Severus trocken fest.  
„Stimmt“ nickte Hadvar zustimmend:  
„Helgen hatte auch eine Mauer und ist jetzt nur noch ein Trümmerhaufen. Es ist wirklich wichtig, dass hier ein paar Wachen hinkommen, die verschaffen den Bewohnern wenigstens Zeit für eine Flucht. Könntet ihr nicht nach Weißlauf gehen und Jarl Balgruuf Bescheid geben? Ich werde mich so bald wie möglich auf den Weg nach Einsamkeit machen.“ Er sah Harry und Severus fragend an, die Beiden wirkten daraufhin ein wenig erstaunt.  
Aber wieso eigentlich nicht? Immerhin hatten sie nichts besseres zu tun, außer eventuell einen Weg zurück nach Hause zu finden, aber Flusswald würde ihnen diesen sicher nicht bieten. Dafür war es zu klein, dieses Weißlauf aber schien doch etwas größer und wichtiger zu sein.  
„Weißlauf ist die Hauptstadt vom Fürstentum Weißlauf“ Hadvar zückte eine Karte von Himmelsrand, nun wurden die Beiden sehr aufmerksam:  
„Es gibt mehrere Fürstentümer. Haafingar und Ostmarsch sind die Wichtigsten, die Hauptstädte sind Einsamkeit und Windhelm. In Einsamkeit sitzt die kaiserliche Armee, in Windhelm Ulfric mit seinen Sturmmänteln. Einsamkeit ist auch immer die Hauptstadt von ganz Himmelsrand, der Sitz des Großkönigs. Balgruuf ist neutral, Morthal mit Hjaalmarsch ist kaiserlich, Falkenring ist kaiserlich, Rifton mit dem Fürstentum Rift ist im Bereich der Sturmmäntel. Markarth mit Reach ist kaiserlich, aber dieses Gebiet ist voller Unruhen, die Abgeschworenen sitzen dort.“  
„Die Abgeschworenen“ fragte Harry besorgt, das klang nicht sehr freundlich.  
„Einst gehörte Reach den Abgeschworenen, dann kamen die Sturmmäntel und dort begann auch der Krieg, inmitten von Markarth. Ulfric ließ alle Bewohner abschlachten, auch die Kinder und Alten. Er brauchte Reach wegen der Silberminen, mit denen kann er neue Leute für seine Truppen bezahlen. Aber unsere Armee konnte ihm das Gebiet wieder abnehmen, das ist ein großer Vorteil für uns.  
Nun kämpfen die Abgeschworenen aber dafür ihr Land wieder zu bekommen, aber mittlerweile sind sie schlimmer als Ulfric und seine Mannen. Alles was ihnen über den Weg läuft wird getötet, und sie wenden schwarze Magie an. Und es gibt Berichte über Kannibalismus, meidet Reach wenn ihr klug seid und nicht unbedingt hin müsst.  
Dann gibt es noch die Fürstentümer Winterfeste und Pale, von Pale ist die Hauptstadt Dämmerstern. Beide gehören sie noch zu den Sturmmänteln, aber sie sind klein und unwichtig. Das Einzige was für euch interessant sein könnte, ist die Akademie von Winterfeste, dort werden die magischen Künste gelehrt. Ein unwirtliche Gegend, immer Schnee und nahe des Geistermeeres, eiskalt. Einst haben die Magier wohl Mist gebaut, da hat es die halbe Stadt Winterfeste verschluckt, das erzählen sie jedenfalls dort.“  
„Ich würde mir es gerne einmal ansehen“ bestimmte Severus sofort, eine magische Akademie lockte ihn doch sehr:  
„Doch zuerst werden wir uns wohl auf den Weg nach Weißlauf machen. Was ist dieser Balgruuf für ein Mann?“  
„Ein wahrer Nord, mit Leib und Seele. Seinen Ruhm und seinen Respekt hat er sich in vielen Schlachten und Kämpfen erworben“ polterte Alvor und forderte dann seine Frau auf, Tränke und Proviant für die Beiden zu besorgen:  
„Er hat sich noch nicht entschieden, sein Fürstentum ist noch neutral und er hält diesen Status sehr gut. Weißlauf ist aber auch eine gut gesicherte Stadt, hohe Mauern und seine Truppen sind gut ausgebildet. Er kann es sich leisten neutral zu bleiben, fragt sich aber nur wie lange besonders Ulfric noch warten will, irgendwann steht er mit seiner Armee bei Balgruuf vor der Tür... das dürfte dann brenzlig werden. Man muss nur genug Leute haben, dann ist jede Stadt einnehmbar. Legt euch ein paar Stunden hin, bevor ihr losgeht, ihr seht sehr müde aus. Könnt ihr euch ein Bett teilen?“  
„Das wird nicht das Problem sein, wenn ich nur endlich einmal die Augen zumachen kann“ seufzte Harry und ließ sich einfach auf das Bett sinken, presste sich eng an die Wand und machte so Severus Platz. Nun waren sie das erste Mal ungestört, Hadvar legte sich auch hin, Alvor ging wieder zu seiner Schmiede. Seine Tochter und seine Frau besorgten den Proviant, Harry kuschelte sich instinktiv an den Professor und wirkte dabei ein wenig Schutz suchend. Aber das war verständlich, immerhin befanden sie sich in der vollkommenen Fremde.  
„Wo sind wir hier nur hinein geraten“ nuschelte der junge Mann leise:  
„Bürgerkrieg, Drachen die einfach mal so eine Stadt zerstören und Orks... wer weiß schon was das für Gestalten sind, am Ende sehen sie noch aus wie unsere Trolle.“  
„Ich glaube fast, die Orks hier sind doch etwas anders als du sie dir vorstellst. Mir macht eher der Grund für unsere Anwesenheit etwas Sorgen, es muss ja etwas mit dem Zettel zu tun haben... schlafe jetzt.“  
„Ich bin froh das du bei mir bist“ murmelte Harry und schloss dann die Augen, war wenig später fest eingeschlafen.

„Bevor wir abreisen, brauche ich andere Kleidung“ bestimmte Severus am nächsten Morgen und steuerte kurz entschlossen den Handelskontor an, Harry blieb draußen und unterhielt sich lieber mit Alvor über eine Rüstung.  
„Ich kann dir eine gute Rüstung machen“ nickte der Schmied ernst:  
„Aber auch ich kann nichts umsonst geben, ich verdiene hier gerade mal genug für die Familie. Die kaiserliche Rüstung da, die du trägst, ist gerade mal so viel wert wie gute Stahlstiefel.“  
Harry wurde nachdenklich, Bären, Spinnen und Wölfe waren ihnen schon begegnet, und ein Drache, dann der Bürgerkrieg... er brauchte eine gute Rüstung, hatte aber das Geld nicht. Das was er besaß, wurde gerade von Severus in den Kontor getragen.  
„Ich gebe dir meine Hose“ bestimmte der Held dann und wurde verwirrt angesehen:  
„Das ist ein Stoff der nahezu unzerstörbar ist.“ Er zog sie unter der Rüstung aus und leerte noch schnell die Taschen, dann hielt er dem Schmied die Jeans hin.  
„Magisch“ fragte Alvor verwirrt, er hatte so etwas natürlich noch nicht gesehen, und Harry schüttelt sofort den Kopf.  
„Eine neue Erfindung aus Cyrodiil“ log er:  
„Es nennt sich Jeans, es ist dünn und leicht, aber hält verdammt viel aus. Ich beweise es dir, ruf ein paar kräftige Männer her.“ Die Hose besaß eine sehr gute Qualität und war nicht günstig gewesen, Harry konnte sich also sicher sein das sogar Pferde sie nicht auseinander ziehen würden.  
Alvor rief vier starke Nord herbei, diese packten die Hose an den Beinen und mussten so kräftig wie möglich daran ziehen. Aber egal wie sehr sie sich anstrengten, die Hose riss nicht und auch Faendals Pfeile gingen nicht hindurch.  
„Hast du noch mehr davon“ schnaubte Alvor.  
„Nein, das ist das Einzige was ich mitbringen konnte... also bekomme ich jetzt eine gute Rüstung dafür? Sie brennt übrigens erst sehr spät, also wenn Funken von deinem Schmiedefeuer darauf kommen, gibt es nur Löcher. Sie geht erst in Flammen auf, wenn sie wirklich richtig an Feuer gerät.“  
„Du solltest die Hose behalten, ich kann dir daraus eine leichte Rüstung machen, dann bist du mindestens vor Pfeilen geschützt.“  
„Aber das kann ich nicht bezahlen, ich kann dir nur die Hose als Bezahlung für eine Rüstung geben. Und ich werde wohl eine brauchen, allein schon wegen dem Drachen... er könnte uns wieder begegnen. Und gegen das Feuer ist auch eine Jeans nicht gewachsen.“  
„Mmh“ Alvor runzelte die Stirn:  
„Ich mach dir was passendes, lass dich ausmessen und dann brauche ich vielleicht eine Stunde. Geht doch solang in den schlafenden Riesen und trinkt einen Met, der wird euch für den Weg nach Weißlauf stärken.“  
Severus kam gerade aus dem Handelskontor und trug eine schwarze Robe mit Kapuze, die er aber noch nicht übergezogen hatte.  
„Ist die auch magisch“ fragte Harry sofort und der Professor nickte ernst.  
„Das kann ich förmlich spüren, und sie ist schwarz, das ist das Wichtigste. Dafür habe ich aber auch alles verkaufen müssen, was ich dabei hatte, und unser Geld ist auch weg... ich bekam aber auch noch ein paar Heiltränke dazu. Wo ist deine Hose?“  
„Ich tausche sie bei Alvor gegen eine Rüstung, er braucht eine Stunde etwa und meinte wir sollten solang in den schlafenden Riesen gehen. Aber ich glaube jetzt können wir uns auch keinen Met mehr leisten.“  
„Trotzdem können wir uns das Gasthaus mal ansehen, wir müssen hier alles kennenlernen und wahrscheinlich in Weißlauf ein Zimmer nehmen. Da sollten wir uns hier schon mal über die Preise informieren. Ich habe diese Camilla im Handelskontor getroffen... sie hat mich angemacht...“ Die Währung von Himmelsrand hieß Septime, für zwei bekam man einen Süßkuchen, für zwanzig eine Flasche Honigbräumet, fünf kostete normaler Nord-Met. Aber der schien dann auch eher von geringerer Qualität zu sein, als zum Beispiel der aus der Honigbräu-Brauerei.  
„Aber es gibt auch eine Chance das wir Geld verdienen können, an die vierhundert Septime“ erzählte Severus, als sie das Gasthaus betraten:  
„Der Besitzer des Handelskontor wurde bestohlen, eine goldene Drachenklaue wurde ihm entwendet. Er nimmt an das die Diebe damit ins Ödsturzhügelgrab verschwunden sind, wenn wir sie ihm besorgen, bekommen wir seinen Gewinn aus einer der letzten Lieferungen. Scheint wohl ein Glücksbringer für ihn zu sein, sonst haben die Diebe aber auch nichts anderes mitgenommen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, wir kümmern uns darum, nachdem wir in Weißlauf waren.“  
„Ich weiß nicht ob ich diesen Draugr begegnen möchte, aber andererseits brauchen wir auch das Geld...“  
„Ohne Geld habt ihr hier nichts zu suchen“ unterbrach die scharfe Stimme einer Frau sie, diese schien die Wirtin des schlafenden Riesen zu sein.  
Blond war sie und ein Mensch, aber wohl keine Nord.  
Dafür war sie einfach zu klein und zu schlank, ein wenig wirkte sie gerade sehr wie Ginny Weasley auf den Helden, besonders als sie dann auch noch die Fäuste in die Hüften stemmte.  
Severus ließ sich aber nicht von ihr beeindrucken, ging an der Wirtin vorbei und widmete sich neugierig einem merkwürdigen Tisch. Auf dem standen Mörser und Stößel, er leuchtete etwas grün und man konnte wohl darauf auch kochen... brauen... es war ein Tisch um Zaubertränke zu brauen, das erkannte Harry allein an dem wachsenden Grinsen im Gesicht seines Begleiters.  
„Ich glaube wir trinken heute hier nichts“ erklärte der Held:  
„Und er wird den Tisch dort sicher sauber verlassen, dagegen haben sie... habt Ihr doch nichts?“ Daran musste Harry sich auch noch gewöhnen, wollte man höflich sein, sagte man „Ihr“ und „Euch“, war man vertrauter konnte man sich auch duzen. Aber dann meist nicht in der Öffentlichkeit, Himmelsrand war doch sehr mittelalterlich und selbst die groben Nord achteten auf die Manieren... wenn auch nicht gerade am Tisch.  
Die Wirtin kräuselte die Lippen, als Severus gerade sein gefundenes Zauberbuch gegen ein paar Zutaten, bei ihrem Angestellten Orgnar, eintauschte.  
„Also gut“ bestimmte sie dann:  
„Ausnahmsweise, aber lasst das nicht zur Gewohnheit werden.“


	5. Lavendel

Kapitel IV - Lavendel

„Ich neige schon fast dazu, zuerst in das Ödsturzhügelgrab zu gehen“ Severus runzelte die Stirn sehr nachdenklich, als sie auf der Brücke standen mit der sie Flusswald verlassen konnten. Hinter ihnen gingen die Dorfbewohner ihrem Tagewerk nach, Alvor in der Schmiede zum Beispiel oder die Wirtin Delphine im schlafenden Riesen. Hadvar würde bald nach Einsamkeit aufbrechen, um sich wieder der Armee anzuschließen und für den Frieden in Himmelsrand zu kämpfen.  
Der Held war sich da schon recht sicher, dass er die Bewohner von Flusswald etwas vermissen würde, aber vor ihm und Severus lagen wahrscheinlich noch sehr viele Bekanntschaften. Und vielleicht konnte er sie wieder einmal besuchen...  
Harry trug nun eine leichte Rüstung aus Stahl und Leder,sie würde ihn erstmal genügend schützen, und der Professor hatte einige Tränke herstellen können. Von Orgnar erfuhr er, das man zum Beispiel aus Blasenpilz und Weizen einen Heiltrank machen konnte, den Rest musste er wohl selbst herausfinden.  
Der Professor hatte auch einen Leinenbeutel von Alvor bekommen, darin sammelte er unterwegs Zutaten wie Lavendel, oder verschiedene Pilze. So musste er die Sachen nicht mehr kaufen, oder gegen andere, wichtige Dinge tauschen. Es gab einiges in Himmelsrand, das kannten sie schon von zuhause, wie den Lavendel eben, andere Gewächse aber mussten wahrscheinlich erst vom Professor untersucht werden... bevor er damit einen Trank braute, oder gar ein Gift.  
„Wir müssen aber zu diesem Jarl, ihm sagen das Flusswald ein paar Wachen braucht. Am Ende sind wir zu spät dort und Flusswald wird von dem Drachen gegrillt. Ich möchte nicht die verbrannten Leichen unserer neuen Bekanntschaften finden“ überlegte der Held:  
„Andererseits liegt das Grab eindeutig näher als Weißlauf.“ Er hatte die Karte von Hadvar geschenkt bekommen und es sah nicht so aus als ob die Stadt hinter dem nächsten Hügel wartete.  
„Der Drache ist weggeflogen und wir brauchen das Geld, wenn wir uns beeilen sind wir heute Abend wieder raus und können diesem Lucan die Klaue übergeben. Sollte es dann zu spät sein, nehmen wir ein Zimmer im schlafenden Riesen und gehen Morgen früh nach Weißlauf“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Und er sagte, Draugr mögen kein Feuer. Einen Feuerzauber beherrsche ich schon mal, den Rest wird dein Schwert machen, ich sehe keinerlei Probleme darin.“  
Harry hatte auch ein neues Schwert bekommen, nicht mehr aus billigem Eisen, sondern ebenfalls aus gutem Stahl. Das war zwar auch nicht größer, aber unter einem Zweihänder war der junge Mann fast zusammengebrochen, er musste sich also mit dem kleinen Schwert begnügen. Die großen Kriegshammer oder Streitäxte waren eindeutig nur etwas für muskulöse Nord.  
Der junge Mann verzog das Gesicht... er hatte eigentlich noch keine Lust auf ein Abenteuer. Die Schlacht meldete sich sehr schmerzhaft in seinen Knochen, wenn er nur daran dachte, er wollte definitiv nicht mehr daran denken.  
Denn es war auch immer ein Gedanke an zuhause.  
„Wir kriegen vierhundert Septime für die Klaue, laut den Preisen hier ist das schon einiges an Geld“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Komm schon, wir holen das Ding und sind schnell wieder raus. Von dem Geld kaufen wir dann auch was für dich, vielleicht ein noch besseres Schwert, oder neue Stiefel. Und vielleicht gibt es in dem Grab einige Schätze...“  
„Severus, kann es sein das du etwas abenteuerlustig geworden bist“ Harry spitzte die Lippen leicht amüsiert, wurde dann aber wieder ernst:  
„Ich will eigentlich nur nach Hause, weg von dieser Katastrophe namens Himmelsrand. Drachen, Bürgerkrieg, Riesenspinnen... Elfen...“  
Faendal war ein Waldelf, es gab noch Hochelfen, Dunkelelfen und die Orsimer, Orks. Letztere waren wohl einmal richtige Elfen gewesen, hatten sich aber anders entwickelt und lebten in Himmelsrand, in eigenen Festungen. Sie waren größtenteils nicht gut auf andere Völker zu sprechen, wohl eine Folge von Rassismus ihnen gegenüber.  
Menschliche Rassen waren das Kaiservolk, die Nord, die Bretonen und die Rothwardone. Letztere zählten zu den besten Kämpfern überhaupt, die Wirtin war eine Bretonin, ein sehr magisches Volk.  
Und zum Schluss gab es noch die Argonier und die Khajiit, erstere eine echsenartige Rasse, die Khajiit hingegen glichen Katzen. Sie waren in Himmelsrand nicht wirklich häufig vertreten... man erfuhr viel wenn man richtig fragte und Harry hatte sich im schlafenden Riesen sehr intensiv mit Sven unterhalten. Ja genau Sven, dem Barden, der ebenfalls Camilla mochte.  
Er war wirklich nett, ein Nord welcher lieber sang als kämpfte, der aber bei dieser Dame auch keinen Spaß verstand und entsprechend nicht gut auf den Elf zu sprechen war.  
„Ich weiß nicht“ überlegte Severus ernsthaft und seine Miene verfinsterte sich langsam, Harry mochte diesen Gesichtsausdruck eindeutig nicht:  
„Mir ist es fast schon lieber hier von einem Draugr getötet zu werden, als nach Hause zurück zu kehren...“  
„Sag so etwas nicht“ brachte der Held sofort sehr erschrocken hervor:  
„Das hätte Lucius sicher auch nicht gewollt, wir gehen jetzt die Klaue holen und du wirst die Sache gefälligst überleben. Und wenn wir beim Jarl waren, können wir immer noch überlegen, was wir danach tun. Eventuell gehen wir tatsächlich nach Einsamkeit, es könnte sein das es unser gemeinsames Schicksal ist diesen Krieg hier zu beenden.  
Wobei ich mich aber immer noch frage, was es mit den Drachen auf sich hat, so wie es aussieht sind sie ja lange nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Und Sven meinte, die Drachen wären die Vorboten des Endes dieser Welt. Aber das scheint nur eine Legende zu sein.“  
„Die wir nicht unbeachtet lassen dürfen, am Ende ist es unser Schicksal die Vernichtung dieser Welt aufzuhalten. Das wäre sogar wahrscheinlicher, für die Beendigung eines Krieges wird man nicht in eine andere Welt geholt“ nickte der Professor ernst:  
„Ich habe auch nicht vor dich damit alleine zu lassen, also gehen wir jetzt in das Grab und dann zum Jarl... was hast du an Lebensmitteln dabei?“  
„Nur das was wir von Alvor an Proviant bekamen, getrocknetes Fleisch, ein paar Früchte und Met... Er hat mir auch Salz mitgegeben, falls wir an einen Kochtopf kommen.“  
„Das ist wenigstens etwas, es wird sicher reichen für das Grab, egal wie groß es ist. Eventuell finden wir auch drinnen was essbares.“  
„Ich bin jetzt auch satt und brauche ein paar Stunden nichts“ nickte Harry ernst, so ein Besuch des Unbekannten musste gut geplant werden, das Wichtigste war da die Versorgung. Am Ende war es doch größer als es aussah und sie verliefen sich etwas darin, dann mussten sie neben Draugr übernachten und brauchten etwas zu essen.  
„Wenn es nicht allzu groß ist, sind wir wieder raus bevor dein Magen knurrt. Also gehen wir“ Severus schlug nun den anderen Weg, Richtung Hügelgrab, ein und Harry folgte ihm schweigend. Solange bis sie wieder von einem Wolf angegriffen wurden und der junge Mann sein neues Schwert ausprobieren konnte.  
„Es ist sehr gut“ stellte er fest und steckte es wieder ein:  
„Und ich fühle das ich damit besser umgehen kann, besonders aber nachdem ich den Kriegerstein berührt habe...“  
„Das ist sicher dessen Magie“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Du hast dir bestimmt den richtigen Stein ausgesucht, ich bin mir bei meinem auch sicher. Auch wenn ich mich frage, ob es nicht irgendwo hier noch einen gibt, der besser für mich geeignet ist. Die Magie dieser Steine scheint wirklich sehr stark zu sein.“  
„Wenn wir länger hier bleiben, und erstmal keinen Weg nach Hause finden, wirst du vielleicht noch einen passenderen Stein finden. Hadvar hat ja gesagt, dass wir wechseln können... weißt du wo es lang geht?“  
„Ich denke hier diesen Weg hier hinauf, Lucan hat es mir zwar beschrieben, aber er wusste es selbst nicht genau.  
Schmieriger, kleiner Händler, das Kaiservolk scheint recht gut darin zu sein, denn er meinte er gehöre dazu. Nord und Bretonen können wir nicht sein, Rothwardone scheinen dunkelhäutig zu sein, deswegen ist es besser wir geben uns für Mitglieder des Kaiservolks aus.“  
Er hatte Recht, Harry kam vielleicht noch als Bretone durch, aber dann müsste er besser zaubern können. Etwas was in der normalen Welt sicher möglich wäre, mit seinem Zauberstab, aber nicht in dieser... doch war seine Welt wirklich die normale?  
Was war wenn Himmelsrand in Wirklichkeit realer war als das England, die Erde, das was Harry alles bisher kannte. Dort wo er geboren wurde und aufwuchs, dort wo seine Freunde sich nun sicher Sorgen machten.  
Er wusste aber in diesem Moment noch nicht mal wo Himmelsrand überhaupt lag, das hätte er Sven nicht fragen können, denn der Held vermochte ja nicht mal zu sagen wo dieses Kaiserreich und Cyrodiil lag.  
„Ich bin auch ein wenig neugierig auf diese Welt“ gab Harry zu:  
„Das ist aber nicht das Ödsturzhügelgrab.“  
Er zeigte auf einen kleinen Steinturm, und schon wurden sie von den drei Kerlen angegriffen, die darin hausten.  
„Ich freue mich schon darauf euer Geld zu zählen“ lachte einer von Harrys Gegnern böse, anscheinend ein Bandit der im Turm auf unschuldige Wanderer wartete. Harry beschloss ihm den Gar aus zu machen, er hatte auch gar keine andere Wahl, sonst würde er selbst sterben.  
Die drei Banditen wurden schnell, durch Zauber und Schwert, in die Hölle geschickt.  
„Ich werde mir diesen Dolch zur Sicherheit mitnehmen“ bestimmte Severus, als er die Taschen der Toten durchsuchte, dann steckte er die kleine Waffe in seine Robe:  
„Meine magische Kraft ist hier eindeutig begrenzt und wir haben bestimmt nicht immer die passenden Tränke dabei. Mmh, ich denke diese Herren werden auch das Geld nicht mehr brauchen. Sehen wir nach, was wir im Turm finden, eventuell liegt da ihre Beute herum... die sie nun ebenfalls nicht mehr brauchen.“  
Sie betraten zusammen den Turm, Harry fand als erstes einen vollen Geldbeutel und steckte ihn sich in die Rüstung, dann gingen sie hoch, bis zur Spitze, und fanden eine gut gefüllte Truhe.  
„Heiltränke, nehme ich an“ Harry gab die Flaschen an Severus weiter:  
„Ein paar Münzen und ein Buch, es heißt „Nirn“...“  
Er gab das Buch auch dem Professor und der schlug es auf, schon auf den ersten Seiten wurde er wesentlich klüger.  
„Wir befinden uns auf dem Planeten Nirn“ erklärte er dann:  
„Auf dem Kontinent Tamriel, ein Teil davon ist Himmelsrand, dann Morrowind, das Kaiserreich... Das Kaiserreich, deren Teil von Tamriel, heißt Cyrodiil und auch die Hauptstadt dort trägt diesen Namen. Deswegen wird sie auch Kaiserstadt genannt, wahrscheinlich um nicht durcheinander zu kommen.  
Jedes Volk hat eine „Provinz“ auf Tamriel, die Khajiit kommen zum Beispiel aus Elsweyr, ein Land das größtenteils Wüste ist. Die anderen Kontinente scheinen nicht bewohnt zu sein, nicht mehr.“  
Sie verließen den Turm wieder, Severus studierte weiter das Buch, während Harry ihn den Weg zum Hügelgrab führte. Der Professor ließ sich dabei gerne schieben und ziehen, so konnte er gleichzeitig noch in dem Buch lesen.  
„Nirn hat zwei Monde, Secunda und Masser, und... mmh also der Autor schreibt von Göttern, die die Größe der Monde derweil verändern. Ich nehme aber an, dass ihre Umlaufbahn sich alle paar Umrundungen verändert, das wäre wahrscheinlicher und es erklärt auch wieso einer der Monde einige Zeit verschwunden war. Das Buch ist sehr aufschlussreich, es beschreibt auch alle wichtigen Götter... nur einer von ihnen war vorher ein Mensch, ein gewisser Talos. Er wird wohl besonders von den Nord verehrt, und... ah ich verstehe jetzt wieder einiges.  
Das Kaiserreich verlor vor einiger Zeit, im großen Krieg, gegen den Aldmeri-Bund. Eine Vereinigung mehrerer Völker, angeführt wohl von einigen Hochelfen. Sie siegten gegen das Kaiserreich und die Anbetung von Talos wurde verboten, weil er eben zu Lebzeiten ein Mensch war. Ich nehme stark an, dies ist auch ein Grund für den Bürgerkrieg. Das Kaiserreich hat keine andere Wahl, sie müssen mit diesen Hochelfen zusammen arbeiten und das Verbot durchsetzen. Auch in Himmelsrand. Ich kann die Blauen ein wenig verstehen, aber sie scheinen in ihrem Hass unterzugehen... sie sehen die Realität einfach nicht, das Kaiserreich ist sicher nicht schuld an der Sache mit Talos.“  
„Da ist das Ödsturzhügelgrab“ Harry zeigte auf riesige Säulen:  
„Du kannst das Buch auch später weiter lesen, jetzt müssen wir erstmal da rein.“  
„Das hier ist sowieso sehr komplex, eventuell werde ich sehr lange darüber studieren...“  
„Klingt nach einer Aufgabe.“  
„Ja wahrscheinlich, eventuell ist genau das ja mein Schicksal.“


	6. Gewölbe

Kapitel V - Gewölbe

„Keiner von denen hatte die goldene Klaue“ Harry erhob sich von einem der toten Banditen, die wohl vor dem Ödsturzhügelgrab als Wache aufgestellt wurden:  
„Wir müssen wohl wirklich hinein, um sie zu holen. Ich mag den Draugr immer noch nicht begegnen, Untote sind doch in der Regel nicht hübsch oder schmeißen mit Blümchen um sich. Eventuell ist Draugr nur ein anderes Wort für Zombie.“  
„Aber immerhin haben die hier Tränke und Geld dabei gehabt“ stellte Severus fest, diesmal war auch eine Frau unter den Angreifern gewesen.  
Langsam aber erkannten sie, kein Bösewicht in Himmelsrand kannte Gnade, und erwartete dies auch nicht von seinem potentiellen Opfer.  
Töten oder getötet werden.  
Egal ob Frau oder Mann, ob Gut oder Böse, wenn man mit dem Kampf lebte waren Gnade oder Mitleid fehl am Platz. Genau das musste Harry wohl noch lernen, sonst würde er sehr schnell sterben... etwas was er nicht wollte, er hatte immer noch den Wunsch eines Tages zurück nach Hause zu kommen.  
Eines Tages, erstmal wollte er Himmelsrand schon ein wenig erkunden, langsam lockte es ihn schon etwas neues und fremdes zu entdecken. Dieses Land, dieser Planet und diese Kontinent, schienen sehr interessant zu sein, viele Abenteuer warteten auf den Helden und den Professor. Und gerade eben dieser Professor schien viele Abenteuer erleben zu wollen, er hatte sich innerhalb dieser zwei Tage sehr verändert.  
Severus hatte wohl schon die Möglichkeiten erkannt und zum ersten Mal sah Harry ein ganz besonderes Leuchten in den schwarzen Augen. Es machte Severus wohl etwas Spaß einmal solche Abenteuer zu erleben, Harry wollte es eigentlich lieber etwas ruhiger.  
Ob er in Himmelsrand die gewünschte Ruhe fand?  
Wenn die Drachen weg waren und der Krieg beendet, wurde dieses Land der Nord dann zu seiner neuen Heimat?  
„Nun, dann sehen wir mal nach, was uns darin erwartet“ bestimmte der Zaubertränkemeister:  
„Sicher untote Draugr, vielleicht auch ein paar fiese Spinnen...“  
„Severus“ quietschte Harry leise auf, ihm lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken:  
„Die Spinnen möchte ich wirklich am Wenigsten wiedersehen. Die waren eklig und haben mit fiesem Schleim geschossen.“  
„Wenn wir welche treffen, werde ich sie eigenhändig für dich grillen“ versprach der Professor schmunzelnd und zusammen stemmten sie das gigantische Tor auf.  
Sie betraten einen großen Saal, der wie eine riesige Höhle wirkte, sicher aber einst irgendeinem Zweck gedient haben musste. Einige Säulen deuteten daraufhin, und da es sich um ein Grab handelte, nahm Harry an das in diesem riesigen Eingangsbereich wahrscheinlich Zeremonien oder Anbetungen stattgefunden haben mussten. Aber das schien wirklich sehr lange her zu sein, denn viel war wohl schon seit einer Ewigkeit zerstört, allein die Säulen hielten die hohe Decke nur noch notdürftig. Teilweise wirkte es tatsächlich so, als ob alles über ihren Köpfen zusammenbrechen wollte.  
„Ich wünschte ich hätte einen Fotoapparat hier“ seufzte Harry leise, auch er hatte schon die zwei Banditen am Ende des Saals gesehen, aber manche Dinge mussten einfach gesagt werden.  
Auch wenn dieser Wunsch wirklich sinnlos war, was er bisher von Himmelsrand kennenlernte, deutete daraufhin das sie noch nicht einen solchen Apparat erfunden hatten. Und es wäre sicher auch nicht klug ihnen so etwas zu bauen, mit der Jeans war Harry schon fast zu weit gegangen. Allein die Tatsache das es nur eine einzige Hose war und Alvor sie bestimmt verarbeiten würde, rechtfertigte die Tat ein wenig. Bald war nichts mehr von der Jeans übrig und kein Bewohner von Himmelsrand würde versuchen den Stoff gleichwertig herzustellen. Vielleicht machte auch Alvors Frau einfach nur Kleidung für Dörthe daraus, das würde Harry dann auch begrüßen... er sollte nicht mehr an die Hose denken.  
„Ich mag die Einfachheit der Nord, die Beiden da sind auch welche und werden sich ganz einfach töten lassen“ murmelte Harry und zog sein Schwert, Angriff war meist die beste Verteidigung, besonders als die Banditen sie bemerkten und die anwesende Frau ihren Bogen zog.  
Pfeile waren eindeutig sehr unangenehm, damit wollten weder Harry noch Severus in Kontakt kommen.  
Und tatsächlich zischten da auch schon die ersten Geschosse in ihre Richtung, Harry konnte gerade noch ausweichen und lief dann auf die Banditen zu. Eigentlich wollte er die Bogenschützin als erstes erledigen, doch er wurde aufgehalten. Der männliche Nord besaß eine kleine Axt aus Stahl, und wusste damit sehr gut umzugehen. Harry merkte schnell das diese Waffe ziemlich scharf war und fast durch die neue Rüstung ging, ob man das reparieren konnte?  
Severus kümmerte sich inzwischen um die Bogenschützin, röstete sie und machte dann auch Harrys Gegner etwas Feuer unterm Hintern. Der Held tat den letzten Hieb und keuchte leise auf, dann nahm er seinem toten Gegner die Axt ab, schwang sie leicht durch die Luft. Die Kämpfe erschöpften ihn, andererseits fühlte er aber auch das sie ihn stärker machten.  
Und diesmal bekam er sogar eine neue Waffe, diese Axt lag wirklich sehr gut in der Hand.  
„Das Ding ist scharf und schnell“ stellte er fest und nahm dann das Schwert in die linke Hand, griff mit beiden Waffen testweise eine Säule an. Das war vielleicht nicht schlecht und mit überkreuzten Waffen konnte er auch einen Angriff abblocken. Aber zwei Äxte wären vielleicht besser, ob er unterwegs noch eine weitere fand? Das wäre dann noch besser, Harry spürte förmlich das die kleinen Kriegsäxte ihm mehr lagen als die Schwerter. Und wesentlich mehr als eine zweihändige Waffe, wie wohl die Männer aussahen die jahrelang nur mit so etwas schwerem kämpften?  
„Hier ist eine Truhe, aber sie ist verschlossen“ verkündete Severus, als er den Toten ihre einigermaßen wertvollen Sachen abgenommen hatte:  
„Hast du die Dietriche noch?“  
Harry nickte, aber die brauchte er auch bei diesem Schloss nicht. Das bisschen Handmagie, welche er noch beherrschte, reichte vollkommen dafür. Es war auch kein schwieriges Schloss, und hatte auch nicht viel inne, ein paar Münzen und Lederstiefel. Das war leider keine großartige Beute, zwar wenigstens etwas, aber nicht wirklich etwas worüber man sich übermäßig freuen durfte.  
Die Stiefel brauchten sie nicht, die Septime wurden eingesteckt.  
Harry hoffte schon, dass im Innern des Grabes mehr Schätze auf sie warteten, vielleicht ein großer Goldschatz, bewacht von Skeletten und... der junge Mann schüttelte ernst den Kopf, seine Phantasie ging mal wieder mit ihm durch.  
Wobei er sich nicht wundern würde, wenn dann doch mal ein Skelett auftauchte, wenn es schon diese Draugr gab.  
„Wäre es nicht besser du würdest diesen Schild hier benutzen, anstatt zwei Waffen“ wollte Severus wissen und tippte einen Eisenschild mit dem Fuß an, der geschmiedete Schutz lag auf dem Boden neben dem Lagerfeuer der Banditen.  
„Das würde nichts bringen“ wehrte der junge Mann gelassen ab:  
„Es ist nur zusätzliche Last, ich kann auch so einen Angriff abblocken. Hab mir da schon was überlegt... gehen wir weiter, wir müssen wohl da runter und sicher wird uns noch der ein oder andere Gegner, wahrscheinlich sogar noch Banditen bevor wir Draugr sehen. Die fünf bisher waren doch nicht alleine und sie hatten immer noch nicht die goldene Klaue gehabt.“  
Harry sah ernst auf auf den Gang vor ihnen, er führte in die Tiefe, kein Wunder bei einem Grab.  
Er konnte sich gut vorstellen wie finstere, alte Magier, in Kutten, mit den Toten dort hinunter gingen, inklusive Fackeln und merkwürdiger Gesänge... Harry schüttelte sich beim Gedanken daran, alte Gräber waren eindeutig nicht das was er gerne besuchte. Und er sollte unbedingt seine Phantasie unter Kontrolle bringen, Himmelsrand schien da einiges in ihm zu wecken, leider auch unangenehme Gedanken.  
Wobei, die Nord waren eigentlich nicht sonderlich magisch interessiert, eventuell wurden die Toten dort einfach nur aufgebahrt und dann bei Bedarf besucht. Ihre Ahnen und Götter hielten sie ja wohl für sehr wichtig, da besuchte man auch mal einen schon verwesten Vorfahren.  
„Wikinger“ überlegte Severus plötzlich und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Die Nord erinnern mich sehr an unsere Wikinger. Ihr Aussehen, ihre Art, der Met... ein wenig wirken sie schon wie Wikinger. Das macht sie irgendwie sympathisch. Gehen wir, ich bin schon etwas gespannt auf die Draugr.“  
„Langsam fängst du mir an Angst zu machen“ versetzte Harry trocken und folgte dann seinem ehemaligen Lehrer in die Gewölbe des Ödsturzhügelgrab.


	7. Dolch

„Jetzt betätigt er den Hebel, ich ahne nichts Gutes für ihn“ Harry und Severus hockten nah an einer Wand, beobachteten wie ein Bandit, schon ein paar Momente, über einem Rätsel grübelte. Er schien eindeutig nicht der hellste zu sein, denn man sah ihn sich oft am Hintern kratzen und herum schnaufen. Das festigte die Meinung des Professors über die Nord, sie waren nicht klug und sehr einfach, aber die Meisten schienen ein tiefreines Herz zu haben.  
Der Bandit da vorne gehörte nur zu den dummen Nord, ein reines Herz besaß der bestimmt nicht. Besonders als er murmelte das er lieber ein paar Omas ausrauben wolle, war klar zu welcher Sorte er gehörte.  
Aber nun starb der finstere Geselle, der Hebel wurde von ihm betätigt und Pfeile kamen aus der Decke. Sie nahmen den beiden Abenteurern die Arbeit ab sich dem Banditen zu entledigen, jeder Kampf den sie nicht selbst austragen mussten war ein guter. Sie sparten sich so ihre Kräfte, für die Draugr zum Beispiel.  
Vorsichtig traten sie vor, es schien im Moment sicher zu sein, Severus untersuchte den Toten und fand auch bei ihm keine goldene Klaue.  
„Ich denke mal dieses Rätsel öffnet das Eisentor dort“ erkannte der junge Mann die Lage, und bekam von Severus eine weitere Stahlaxt hingehalten:  
„Wunderbar, hat er die dabei gehabt? Fantastisch, jetzt hab ich zwei Äxte, schnell und scharf.“  
Er nahm die Waffe sofort an sich und warf das Schwert weg, es landete vor einem Stein, der eine Schlange eingraviert hatte. Der Stein sah sehr bearbeitet aus, glatt geschliffen und poliert, lag aber auch in einem Haufen zerstörter Felsen, Harrys Blick wanderte nach oben.  
Dort fand er, über dem Eisentor, zwei weitere bearbeitete Steine, sie zeigten auch eine Schlange und dazu noch einen Wal. Eine Stelle in der Mitte war frei, es sah aus als würde dort etwas fehlen.  
Und dann gab es noch drei weitere dieser Steine, am Boden, nebeneinander stehend. Severus berührte sie und sie drehten sich, zeigten mehrere eingravierte Tiere. Adler, Wale, Schlangen... Harry wusste schon fast instinktiv, das der Adler in dieser Reihe falsch sein musste.  
„Ich denke man muss sie in die richtige Reihenfolge bringen“ stellte der Professor fest:  
„Aber wenn wir es falsch machen, dann landen wir dort wo der Bandit jetzt ist.“  
„Schlange, Schlange, Wal“ bestimmte Harry ernst und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Schau da oben ist Schlange und Wal abgebildet, aber der mittlere Stein fehlt, er liegt hier unten. Er muss irgendwann einmal herunter gestürzt sein, vielleicht durch ein Erdbeben, sicher ist er hier der mittlere Stein. Und wenn man ihn sich nach Oben denkt, ist die Reihenfolge, Schlange, Schlange, Wal.“  
Harry lief eine Treppe hoch, die oberen Steine ließen sich eindeutig nicht drehen, es war also sicher das sie als Hinweis dort standen. Die Nord waren einfach gestrickt, sie konnten sich wahrscheinlich großartige Rätselcodes nicht merken, oder wollten es nicht tun... und die Angehörigen sollten ja auch an ihre Ahnen heran kommen, Grabräuber aber eben nicht. Neben den unbeweglichen Steinen befand sich aber auch ein altes Regal, sicher ahnte man das einige versuchen würden die oberen Steine zu bewegen, dort lagen ein Trank und ein Buch.  
Damit kehrte er zurück zum Professor, gab ihm Beides, der Inhalt der roten Flasche wurde als Heiltrank identifiziert. Und egal wie lang er da schon herum lag, er würde noch brauchbar sein.  
„Ein Buch mit einem Zauber“ stellte dieser fest:  
„Einen Feuer- Atronarchen beschwören. Das werde ich mir später einmal genauer ansehen, ich will nichts beschwören was ich nicht genau kenne und Feuer ist sicher gefährlich... Also wir müssen die Steine auf Schlange, Schlange, Wal drehen, aber von welcher Richtung aus gesehen?“  
„Das müssen wir wohl testen“ seufzte Harry leise, er wäre in diesem Moment lieber in Weißlauf und gab dem Jarl Bescheid, dieses Grab war wirklich kein angenehmer Ort, man konnte doch auch sicherlich anders Geld verdienen.  
Aber am Liebsten wäre er gerade auf schottischem Boden, oder auch auf englischem, irgendwo in der Nähe seiner Freunde... selbst das Haus der Dursleys schien gerade willkommener zu sein.  
Er kniff sich wieder einmal in den Arm, das hatte er in letzter Zeit öfters getan, leider wachte er immer noch nicht aus diesem Alptraum auf.  
Dieser ganze Mist war wirklich Realität, langsam ließ das Harry ein wenig verzweifeln.  
„Ich möchte nicht das einer von uns Beiden mit diesen sehr unangenehmen Pfeilen Bekanntschaft schließt“ zischelte Severus leicht gereizt:  
„Dreh die Säulen um, dann überlegen wir was zu tun ist, wir müssen das testen ohne dabei drauf zu gehen.“  
Harry nickte ernst und drehte die gravierten Steine so das sie Wal, Schlange, Schlange anzeigten. Dann aber hielt er inne, wurde nachdenklich, und hatte das starke Gefühl dann doch Schlange, Schlange, Wal drehen zu müssen.  
„So wird es richtig sein“ bestimmte er, das Gefühl dafür war ganz stark und noch bevor Severus eingreifen konnte, betätigte Harry den Hebel.  
Der Professor zog scharf die Luft ein, war bereit sich auf diesen idiotischen Helden zu stürzen, um ihn zu schützen... aber stattdessen musste er gar nichts tun, und das Tor ging auf.  
„Das war sehr dumm“ erklärte Severus ernst:  
„Es hätte auch schief gehen können und dann würden jetzt Pfeile in deinem hübschen Köpfchen stecken...“ Harry wurde knallrot:  
„Wieso wirst du jetzt rot?“  
„Es tut mir leid“ nuschelte der junge Mann und ging weiter, wo ihn im nächsten Raum gleich drei übergroße Ratten empfingen. Sie griffen ihn an und wurden daraufhin von seinen Äxten in die ewigen Jagdgründe geschickt. Er war sicher nicht rot geworden, weil es ihm leid tat, das war klar... eigentlich war es mehr wegen dem ungewohnten Kompliment aus dem Mund des ehemals so fiesen Professors.  
„Ekelhafte Viecher“ motzte Harry immer noch etwas verlegen, sein Gesicht nahm aber langsam wieder die normale Färbung an:  
„Da ist eine weitere Truhe, und dort steht auch ein Heiltrank auf dem alten Tisch.“  
„Woher willst du wissen, dass es ein Heiltrank ist?“  
„Alle Heiltränke waren bisher in roten Flaschen“ Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und untersuchte dann den Inhalt der Truhe:  
„Man wird sich schon was dabei gedacht haben, dass die Tränke alle in roten Flaschen sind, eventuell um in einem Kampf nicht lange suchen zu müssen. Hier ist nur Geld und ein paar Pfeile drin... ich möchte gerne etwas essen und die Pfeile brauchen wir nicht. Ich denke nicht das einer von uns einmal zum Bogenschützen wird.“  
„Hattest du nicht eben noch keinen Hunger gehabt, und nein, ich werde sicher kein Bogenschütze und du bist aufgrund deiner Brille schon für so etwas nicht geeignet“ Severus schmunzelte leicht und setzte sich dann mit seiner heldenhaften Begleitung auf einige alte Stufen. Die heldenhafte Sehhilfe war noch kein Thema bei den Nord gewesen, eventuell störte sich auch zukünftig keiner daran und das konnte nur zu ihrem Vorteil werden. Keiner der Beiden hatte Lust den Bewohnern von Himmelsrand eine Brille zu erklären, oder sie gar vor neugierigen Händen verteidigen zu müssen.  
Hungrig packten sie die Lebensmittel aus, aßen etwas Trockenfleisch und tranken dazu ein paar Schlucke Met. Harry biss zusätzlich in einen Apfel, die Kämpfe bisher hatten ihn doch sehr erschöpft und die Lebensmittel würden ihm wenigstens einen Teil davon nehmen.  
„Wir werden wohl zukünftig sehr viel Met trinken“ stellte Harry fest:  
„Oder Wasser, wobei ich momentan nichts gegen das Zeug hier habe. Es wärmt...“  
„Wenn es hier Kürbisse gibt, mach ich dir irgendwann Kürbis-Saft, und Apfelsaft dürfte man hier auch hinbekommen. Sogar Karotten- oder Tomatensaft ist möglich“ Severus wurde nachdenklich:  
„Ich will auch nicht dauerhaft Met trinken, aber du hast recht, es wärmt. Gehen wir weiter, sonst müssen wir am Ende hier noch übernachten.“  
„Das ist wirklich nicht wünschenswert, wer weiß was hier rum läuft wenn die Sonne untergegangen ist...“ sie packten die Reste wieder ein und gingen dann ein alte Wendeltreppe hinunter.  
Langsam kam in Harry doch wieder der Gedanke einer langen Prozession auf, die immer tiefer in die Gewölbe führte, um dann, mit irgendwelchen Gesängen, den Toten zu bestatten.  
Der Weg bis zu den ersten Gräbern war doch sehr lang, bisher war ihnen einfach noch kein Sarg, oder gar ein Draugr, begegnet.  
Dafür sahen sie nun aber Spinnweben, Harry ahnte schon schlimmes und das Skelett im Spinnwebenhaufen sprach auch Bände.  
„Ist das jemand“ wollte eine Stimme leise wissen, sofort schwiegen die Beiden und nickten sich zu, sie vermuteten einen weiteren Banditen. Aber wenigstens trug das Skelett ein paar Münzen mit sich, wobei... da war doch noch etwas, Harry schob ein paar Weben zur Seite und legte dadurch eine Truhe frei.  
Er hatte nur ganz wenig davon gesehen, gerade einmal eine Holzecke, nun aber fand er einen Trank und dazu noch ein Diadem aus Kupfer, eigentlich wertlos aber mit einem Smaragd versehen, das konnte man vielleicht verkaufen. Schmunzelnd setzte er es sich auf den Kopf und wollte einen Spaß machen, aber Severus hob mit ernster Miene den Daumen.  
Sah das etwa gut aus?  
Verwirrt betrachtete Harry sein Spiegelbild in einer alten Flasche, das war wirklich nicht schlecht und fühlte sich gut an. Es war ja auch nicht dünn und zart, wie für eine Frau, sondern massiv und breit. Eventuell gab es in Himmelsrand solche Dinge extra für die Männer.  
„Bitte... holt mich hier raus“ winselte die Stimme, welche zuvor noch gefragt hatte ob da jemand käme.  
Anscheinend hatte der Mann einige Probleme, Harry und Severus gingen vorsichtig um die Ecke und blickten besorgt in einen weiteren Raum. Er war voller Spinnweben und merkwürdiger Eibeutel, die sie schon in Helgen erblicken mussten, dazu gab es einige mumifizierte Leichen.  
Und jemand der noch lebendig in Spinnweben festhing, er zappelte und winselte. Seine Haut war dunkel, fast blaugrau, seine Ohren spitz. Sofort nahmen sie Beide an, das es sich bei dem armen Kerl um einen Dunkelelf handeln musste.  
„Holt mich hier raus“ jaulte er:  
„Bitte, bevor das Ding mich frisst.“  
„Das Ding“ die beiden unfreiwilligen Abenteurer ahnten Schlimmes, Harry sah nach Oben und entdeckte die riesige Besitzerin der Eibeutel und Weben.  
Eine gigantische Frostbissspinne!

„Was machen wir, die ist doppelt so groß wie die vom letzten Mal“ flüsterte Harry:  
„Sie wird mit ihrem ekligen Schleim auf uns schießen und ich wette, wir haben immer noch kein Gegengift dabei.“  
„Doch, ich habe eines herstellen können“ flüsterte Severus zurück und tippte auf seinen Beutel:  
„Aber ich weiß nicht ob es gegen ihr Gift wirkt, wir sollten es also nicht drauf ankommen lassen. Vielleicht wäre es doch klug gewesen, das Zauberbuch vorher zu lesen.“  
„Schau wenigstens mal hinein“ forderte Harry:  
„Eventuell kannst du diesen Atronarchen beschwören und ihn auf die Spinne hetzen.“  
„Ich glaube nicht das es so schnell geht“ der Professor zog das Buch hervor und schlug es auf, warf einige Blicke hinein und verzog dann das Gesicht:  
„Das kostet zuviel magische Kraft, ich wäre danach wehrlos...“  
„Aber ich kann dann zusammen mit dem Ding, die Spinne kalt machen, dein Feuerzauber ist zu mickrig. Im Grunde ist es nur ein besserer Zauber zum Lagerfeuer anzünden.“  
„Und was ist wenn dieser Atronarch nur zum Putzen gedacht ist, oder um das Feld zu bestellen“ entgegnete Severus ernst und wurde daraufhin recht misstrauisch angesehen:  
„Also gut, ich probiere es, aber beschwere dich nicht wenn du neben dem armen Kerl in den Seilen hängst.“  
„Dann nimmst du deinen Dolch und schneidest mich ab, also her mit dem Atronarchen.“  
„Du stellst dir das wirklich zu einfach vor“ seufzte der einstige Lehrer und las sich schnell noch ein paar Zeilen des Buches durch. Dann streckte er die Hand aus, eine leuchtende Kugel erschien darin, Severus fing schnell an zu schwitzen und presste die Lippen angestrengt zusammen.  
Aber im nächsten Moment erschien dann doch eine große, weibliche Feuergestalt, die über dem Boden schwebte und doch recht gefährlich aussah.  
Hübsch und gefährlich, mit Hörnern und aus brodelnder Lava bestehend, brennend.  
Severus atmete tief durch, Harry zog die Äxte und stürzte in das Spinnennest, der Atronarch folgte ihm und schoss mit Feuerbällen auf den großen Achtbeiner. Der Professor blieb zurück, er war erschöpft, sah zu wie die Beiden dem riesigen Monster den Gar aus machten.  
Danach verschwand der Atronarch auch wieder, seine Lebenszeit war wie erwartet sehr begrenzt.  
„Bist du okay“ fragte Severus besorgt und wurde von Harry ebenso besorgt angesehen:  
„Mir geht es langsam wieder gut, der Atronarch war sehr effektiv. Ich werde ihn sicher wieder einmal anwenden.“  
„Dann musst du ihr einen Namen geben“ forderte Harry lächelnd und wurde verwirrt angesehen:  
„Sie war doch eindeutig weiblich und im Grunde ist es immer dieselbe die du beschwörst. Selbst wenn sie zerstört wird, so kannst du sie doch wieder zurück holen. Und sie sah irgendwie schon fast menschlich aus, jedenfalls was die Gestalt angeht.“  
„Du hast merkwürdige Ideen“ stellte der Professor fest:  
„Aber wenn du möchtest, ich nenne sie... Mary.“  
„Ein schöner Name“ nickte der Held und wandte sich dann dem glücklosen Gefangenen, der Spinne, zu.


	8. Schriftrolle

„Lasst mich frei“ winselte der Dunkelelf:  
„Bitte...! Schneidet mich los! Ich tue alles was ihr wollt, doch bitte befreit mich.“  
Harry schätzte ihn als schleimigen, hinterhältigen Banditen ein, deswegen dachte er nicht im Traum daran den Mann einfach so freizulassen. Am Ende konnte er noch Informationen liefern, die sie nicht bekamen weil sie ihn zu früh frei ließen.  
„Wo ist die goldene Klaue“ fragte Severus knallhart, er schien die Gedanken des Helden zu erraten.  
„Ja, ja die goldene Klaue. Ich habe sie, und ich weiß wie sie benutzt wird... ich kenne das Rätsel, in der Halle der Geschichten... das Tor. Aber bitte lasst mich frei, dann zeige ich es euch.“  
„Ich bin eher dafür das Ihr mir die goldene Klaue zuerst gebt“ forderte Harry, während Severus schon mal seinen Dolch zog.  
„Wie soll ich das machen, ich kann mich doch nicht bewegen“ jaulte der verzweifelte Kerl, der Professor fing an ihn loszuschneiden:  
„Danke danke... es lockert sich! Ich kann es spüren.“  
Der Mann sank auf die Knie, sobald er frei war, doch im nächsten Moment sprang auf die Füße und rannte los.  
„Ihr meint doch nicht, ich bin so dumm und teile den Schatz mit jemandem“ rief er, hinter ihm war ein Gang gewesen, den nutzte er nun und machte sich feige aus dem Staub.  
„Verdammt, ich wusste das dem nicht zu trauen ist“ die Beiden setzten zur Verfolgung an und schon im nächsten Teil des Grabes sahen sie die ersten Toten aufgebahrt liegen.  
Und nicht nur das, etwas schien den Flüchtling aufzuhalten, er zog sein billiges Eisenschwert und wurde dann von einer wirklich hässlichen Gestalt getötet. Leuchtende Augen, ausgemergelter Körper und er sah aus... wie die anderen aufgebahrten Toten, das musste ein Draugr sein. Kaum war der flüchtende Dieb gestorben, bemerkte der Untote die anwesenden Herren und kam mit gezogenem Schwert auf sie zugelaufen.  
„Das muss ein Draugr sein“ Severus setzte seinen leichten Feuerzauber ein und schickte diesen dem Untoten an den Hals, der wurde zwar davon „getötet“, doch es weckte auch zwei seiner Kameraden auf.  
„Das sind sogar mehrere Draugr“ schimpfte Harry und köpfte einen der Untoten, mit seinen Äxten, dann stürzte er sich auf den Dritten um ihm ebenfalls den Gar aus zu machen.  
Danach wurde es wieder ruhig, kein Toter stand mehr auf, Severus untersuchte die Draugr und fand einiges an Geld.  
„Das sind sicher Grabbeigaben, wir sollten es ihnen lassen“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft.  
„Man wird es uns nicht übel nehmen, es ist eine Entschädigung dafür, dass wir wegen ihnen soviel Ärger hatten“ wehrte der Professor ab:  
„Nun widmen wir uns aber der goldenen Klaue.“ Er bückte sich zu dem toten Dunkelelf und fand nicht nur die Klaue, sondern auch ein Tagebuch. Das schlug er auf und las es mit ernster Miene, anscheinend gab es darin einige wichtige Informationen.  
„Er hat von einem Schatz gesprochen“ Harry kniete sich neben Severus:  
„Und auf der Klaue sind Tiersymbole eingraviert...“  
„Er schreibt „Der Schlüssel zum Schatz liegt in der Hand“, das dürfte interessant werden. Wenn du weitergehen willst, ansonsten machen wir uns auf den Weg zurück und geben die Klaue einfach ab.“  
„Ich bin schon sehr neugierig“ überlegte der junge Mann und befestigte die Klaue an seiner Rüstung:  
„Und jetzt sind wir schon einmal hier, da sollten wir den Schatz nicht zurück lassen... das dort sieht stark nach einer Falle aus.“  
Er zeigte auf eine runde Vorrichtung auf dem Boden, dazu gab es noch ein Eisentor mit sehr unangenehm aussehenden Stacheln.  
„Treten wir lieber nicht darauf“ bestimmte Severus und steckte das Tagebuch ein:  
„Der Mann hieß übrigens „Arvel der Flinke“, sehr flink nur bei der Flucht, nehme ich an.“  
„Ich werde ihn trotzdem in Erinnerung behalten“ bestimmte Harry ernst:  
„Mein erster Dunkelelf, der Mann der die Klaue hatte... gehen wir uns diesen Schatz holen.“  
Sie gingen vorsichtig um die runde Vorrichtung herum, als sie dann in Sicherheit waren warf Severus einen Stein darauf. Und tatsächlich, das Eisentor schnellte aus seiner Verankerung und schleuderte die Leiche von Arvel gegen eine Mauer. Keiner der beiden Abenteurer hätte das überlebt.  
„Wir müssen wohl jetzt aufpassen, die Nord haben ihre Toten sehr gut gesichert“ stellte Severus fest und wandte sich dann zwei Draugr zu, die in ihren Sargkammern lagen, einer davon war eingewickelt, der andere nicht. Dann blickte der Professor ihren Weg entlang, dort lagen noch mehr Tote, oder Untote, wenn sie dann wieder aufstanden. Die konnten ihnen alle gefährlich werden.  
„Ich gehe mit Mary vor“ bestimmte Severus:  
„Du sicherst mir den Rücken, hier werden sicher einige Jungs aufstehen.“  
„Bist du sicher, dass du sie noch einmal beschwören willst... du warst danach so erschöpft.“  
„Ja, aber sie ist auch sehr kraftvoll, und die Draugr mögen Feuer nicht“ nickte der Professor und nahm den Zauber förmlich in die Hand, ging dann vor.  
Harry zog die Äxte und folgte langsam, kaum waren sie Unten im großen Grabraum standen die Draugr auf und Severus rief seine Mary herbei. Das erschöpfte ihn stark, aber der Atronarch erkannte sofort die Situation und schoss mit Feuer auf die Draugr. Harry musste nur noch die letzten Schläge tun um die Untoten zurück in den Schlaf zu schicken.  
Doch bevor sie nun wieder die Draugr von ihrem Geld befreiten, erkannten sie das nächste Problem... messerscharfe Beile, die in einem Gang ihnen den weiteren Weg versperrten, immer wieder aus den Wänden schossen und sicherlich tödlich waren.  
„Auf der anderen Seite ist eine Kette, sicherlich kann man damit die Beile anhalten“ stellte Harry fest, während Mary sich in Luft auflöste:  
„Gut das ich so klein und schlank bin, ich werde ihn für dich betätigen.“  
Der junge Mann ließ sich auf den Boden sinken, robbte auf dem Bauch unter den Beilen durch, während Severus die Luft immer wieder scharf einsog. Die Beile streiften fast die Rüstung des Helden, trotzdem aber schien er keinerlei Probleme zu haben.  
Dann konnte Harry auch schon aufstehen, die Kette betätigen und damit die Beile tatsächlich anhalten. Trotzdem folgte der Professor ihm sehr vorsichtig, am Ende kamen die Dinger doch ganz plötzlich wieder heraus und aus war es mit ihm. So etwas wollte er doch vermeiden, der Junge brauchte ihn sicher noch.  
„Das war sehr gefährlich“ bestimmte er, Harry sah aber nur den Gang hinunter und schien den Tadel zu ignorieren.  
„Du solltest einen dieser Tränke nehmen, die die Zauberkraft etwas erhöhen“ stellte der junge Mann dann fest:  
„Eventuell brauchen wir gleich Mary noch einmal, nun scheinen ja die Draugr häufiger aufzutauchen.“  
„Du hast wahrscheinlich recht“ der ehemalige Lehrer zog eine blaue Flasche hervor und kippte den Inhalt hinunter.  
Nun konnten sie weitergehen und hoffentlich ihr erstes Abenteuer in Himmelsrand bald beenden, am Ende vielleicht sogar den Schatz bergen...?

„Da ist Öl“ Harry hieb einem Draugr seine Äxte in den Kopf, sofort hauchte dieser sein untotes Leben aus:  
„Und da kommen noch drei Draugr.“  
Severus verstand sofort, aber dafür brauchte er noch nicht mal seinen Feuerzauber, denn über dem Öl hingen merkwürdige Kannen. Anscheinend handelte es sich dabei um eine weitere Falle, würden die Kannen hinunter fallen, zündeten sie das Feuer an. Diesmal aber sollte den alten Nordmännern ihre eigene Falle zum Verhängnis werden, Severus raffte einen Stein auf und warf ihn auf eine der Kannen. Sofort knallte diese hinunter, zündete das Feuer an und der Druck riss auch die weiteren Kannen hinunter. Der gesamte Gang brannte nun, die Draugr wurden auf großer Flamme geröstet und als das Öl seine Schuldigkeit getan hatte, konnten sie die Leichen der Untoten durchsuchen.  
„Ich wünschte wir hätten ein paar mehr Zauber aus unserer Welt“ seufzte Harry:  
„Auf Dauer wäre zum Beispiel das Apparieren sicherlich sehr sinnvoll, oder ein Ortungszauber... Ich kann nur einfache Schlösser knacken.“  
„Wir wissen doch noch gar nicht, ob es hier nicht vergleichbare Zauber gibt. Vielleicht kann man hier das Teleportieren erlernen, oder etwas was dem Ortungszauber gleicht. Irgendwie hatte ich besonders von dir mehr Optimismus erwartet.“  
„Ich wollte mich nach der Schlacht ausruhen“ schnaubte Harry:  
„Ich habe soviel Geld auf dem Verließ in Gringotts, dass ich nie hätte arbeiten müssen. Mir wäre es wirklich lieber ein Haus zu kaufen, eine Familie zu gründen und einfach nur meine Ruhe zu haben, anstatt hier in einem fremden Land, auf einem fremden Planeten, in alten Gräbern herum zu wandern.“  
„Schau der hier hatte einen Rubin dabei“ der Professor hielt Harry den funkelnden Edelstein hin und der Held presste die Lippen fest zusammen, dann steckte dieser den Rubin ein.  
„Du kannst sicher auch hier ein Haus kaufen und eine Familie gründen“ bestimmte Severus.  
„Ich kann hier keine Familie gründen“ schnaubte Harry böse.  
„Wieso nicht?“  
„Ich bin schwul, stockschwul. Ich bin so schwul das ich sogar für Blaise Zabini geschwärmt habe“ ließ der Held die Bombe platzen, dem Professor klappte der Mund auf und schon wurde ihm klar, das Harry es wirklich sehr schwer haben würde. Denn Himmelsrand war eine recht mittelalterliche Welt, Homosexualität war sicherlich nicht normal und eventuell sogar tabu.  
„Niemand wird sich hier freiwillig in mich verlieben und sie sehen alle so toll aus... genau das was ich mir für eine Beziehung wünsche, aber sie sind sicher alle hetero. Und selbst wenn sie es nicht sind, sie würden nie öffentlich mit einem Mann zusammen sein wollen“ jaulte Harry verzweifelt, während sie weiter gingen und in eine natürliche Höhle gelangten.  
Aber der Weg war noch nicht zu ende, sie entdeckten eine weitere Truhe, in der sich eine Schriftrolle befand. Darauf konnten sie einen starken Feuerzauber finden, aber kaum testete Severus ihn, verschwand die Rolle urplötzlich.  
„Solche Zauber sind wohl nur zum einmaligen Gebrauch“ stellte er fest:  
„Das muss ich mir merken. Und sollte sich wirklich kein Mann für dich erwärmen können, was ich fast nicht glauben kann, dann werde ich eben für immer mit dir zusammen leben. Zwar sehe ich hier eine geringe Chance auf eine eigene Familie, immerhin kennt mich hier keiner und hat keine Ahnung wie ich früher war, aber du bist mir immer wichtiger. Du wirst also zumindest nie alleine sein. Doch ich glaube schon, dass du jemanden finden wirst, und dann darf auch ich mich auf die Suche machen. Ich habe es aber einfacher, ich bevorzuge eindeutig die Damenwelt. Allein die Schwester von diesem Lucan... fast schon schade, dass sie so einen hartnäckigen Fanclub hat.“  
„Ich glaube nicht das ich jemanden finde“ maulte Harry, aber irgendwie erleichterte ihn das Versprechen des Professors auch, und schon stürzte er sich auf einen Draugr, hieb ihm schnell den Kopf ab:  
„Wieso glaubst du das?“  
„Weil du das bist, was sich die meisten schwulen Männer wünschen. Klein, schlank, süß... glaub mir, ich kannte da einige Herren, die so etwas wie dich gerne genommen hätten. Lupin zum Beispiel... bei dir macht es fast keinen Unterschied, dass du nicht weiblich bist und deswegen bin ich mir zu neunundneunzig Prozent sicher, dass du auch hier jemanden finden wirst. Es wird nur schwieriger sein, aber du bist ja noch jung. Und denk an die Vorteile, hier weiß niemand das du ein Held bist.“  
„Ich glaube aber fast, das würde mir hier helfen. Wenn sie wüssten, dass ich jemand mächtiges in die Hölle geschickt habe, würde sich vielleicht eher ein Nord für mich erwärmen... denn immerhin sind sie sehr stolz auf ihre Kämpfe und Schlachten, nur ein richtiger Krieger scheint etwas wert zu sein.“  
„Dann dürfte aber Sven zum Beispiel einige Probleme bekommen, denn er ist Barde und lebt noch bei seiner Mutter. Sicher ist er schon über zwanzig und hat wohl noch keinen Tropfen Blut gesehen“ Severus zuckte mit den Schultern, sie gingen einen Weg hinauf und kamen wieder in einen bebauten Teil des Grabes:  
„Und er ist eindeutig ein Nord, glaubt die Dame mit Sonetten rum zu bekommen. Sicher funktioniert das bei ihr auch, sie ist vom Kaiservolk, wahrscheinlich wirst du auch keinen Nord bekommen.“  
„Aber sie sehen so gut aus“ schnaubte Harry leicht amüsiert, hielt dann aber plötzlich an, als sich vor ihnen ein Raum auftat und darin ein Draugr auf sie wartete:  
„Ich glaube wir haben noch einen etwas längeren Weg vor uns, und dieser Herr dort will uns aufhalten. Das darf ich nicht erlauben.“ Harry zog seine Äxte und stürzte sich fast schon fröhlich in den Kampf.


	9. Nahkampf

„Schon wieder Beile, eventuell waren die alten Nord etwas einfallslos. Wobei man sagen muss, für einen muskulösen Krieger dürften diese Dinger ein Problem sein. Er könnte zwar versuchen hindurch zu kommen, aber dann muss er auch schnell und klug sein“ Harry ließ sich auf den Steinboden sinken und robbte unter den Beilen hindurch, stand auf und zog an der anwesenden Kette.  
Aber kaum hatte er das getan, kam ein Draugr aus seinem Sarkophag geklettert, diesem gefiel der Besuch wohl nicht. Während Severus förmlich durch den kleinen Gang schlich, entledigte sich Harry dem Untoten, langsam wurde ihm dieses Grab doch etwas zu groß. Müdigkeit meldete sich und die konnte man sicher mit keinem Trank vertreiben, da half höchstens ein ordentlicher Kaffee, welchen es in Himmelsrand sicher nicht gab.  
Severus sah aber auch müde aus, das Ödsturzhügelgrab verlangte wirklich einiges von ihnen.  
„Ich will in ein Bett“ meldete sich seine heldenhafte Müdigkeit, während zwei weitere Draugr auftauchten und einer sogar mit Pfeilen auf sie schoss. Doch die Untoten schienen nicht sonderlich klug zu sein, einer der Pfeile traf eine Feuerkanne, während der zweite Draugr darunter lief. Öl wurde angezündet und am Ende erledigte Severus den Bogenschützen mit seinem „mickrigen“ Feuerzauber.  
„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir bald in ein Bett kommen“ bestimmte der Professor und überquerte mit Harry vorsichtig eine alte Steinbrücke, dann mussten sie noch durch einen engen Gang, eine Holztür öffnen.  
Vor ihnen zeigte sich nun ein langer Raum,der fast wie eine Halle wirkte, an den Wänden zeigten Inschriften und Zeichnungen die Geschichte einer Prozession. Drachen waren ebenfalls zu sehen, bärtige Männer in langen Kutten und sehr viele Symbole.  
„Das muss diese Halle der Geschichten sein, so wie es Arvel gesagt hat und wie es in seinem Tagebuch steht. Eventuell kannte er jemanden, der hier war, es ist in seinem Tagebuch nicht näher beschrieben...“ erklärte Severus sehr ernst, holte dann Papier und Kohle hervor:  
„Ich wusste, dass ich die Sachen irgendwann brauchen werde.“ Er legte das Papier auf einige Symbole, fing an sie mit der Kohle zu kopieren.  
„Einfache Methoden“ stellte Harry fest, so etwas hatte er auch als Kind schon gemacht, mit einem Bleistift und gefundenen Münzen.  
„Aber effektiv, so kann ich das mitnehmen und studieren, wenn ich die Zeit und die Mittel habe“ nickte Severus geschäftig:  
„Mir reichen aber diese Symbole, die Bilder brauche ich nicht. Für mehr Papier habe ich auch kein Geld gehabt. Und ein Blatt will ich zurückhalten, falls beim Schatz noch ein paar dieser Zeichen sind. Ich glaube fast, es sind Wörter, in einer alten Runenschrift, eingeritzt in den Stein...“  
„Ich denke, ich werde mich inzwischen dieser Tür hier widmen“ Harry zeigte auf ein Tor, Severus aber reagierte nicht und so ging der Held lächelnd zu seinem Rätsel. Sein ehemaliger Lehrer hatte es sich wohl zur Aufgabe gemacht, Himmelsrand zu verstehen, umso besser für Harry... der musste dann das alles selbst nicht lernen. Der Professor würde sich schon darum kümmern, dass der Held auch etwas darüber lernte.  
Es war wirklich ein Rätsel, denn die Tür wies drei bewegliche Kreise auf, mit mehreren Tiersymbolen, und drei kleinen Löchern darunter. Da musste wohl die Klaue hinein, doch wie wurden die Symbole zuvor angeordnet... Harry wurde sehr nachdenklich und holte sich dann die Klaue in die Hand, die Hand!  
Arvel hatte doch geschrieben, dass die Lösung in der Hand lag!  
Auf der Tür waren drei Eulen angezeigt, auf der Innenseite der Klaue ein Bär, darunter eine Libelle und dann eine Eule. Harry drehte die Symbole auf der Tür so lang bis sie Bär, Libelle und Eule anzeigten.  
Dann atmete er tief durch und steckte die Klaue in die drei Löcher, tatsächlich fing das steinerne Tor an sich zu bewegen und in den Boden zu sinken. Dahinter tat sich eine Treppe auf, sie führte scheinbar in eine Höhle.  
„Severus, schau, die Tür geht auf...“ brachte der junge Mann noch hervor, dann aber zog ihn förmlich alles in die riesige Höhle. Sein Herz schlug wie wild, seine Füße schienen nur noch dort hinein zu wollen und sagen konnte Harry nun auch nichts mehr.  
Sein Herz, sein Verstand, sein Instinkt... alles trieb und zog ihn in die scheinbar natürliche Höhle. Während Harry lief sah er einen Bach, ein paar Bäume die wachsen konnten, weil im Höhlendach ein Loch war.  
Und dann war da diese Mauer, diese halbrunde Mauer mit den vielen Symbolen, sie stand frei inmitten der Höhle. Ein paar der Symbole darauf leuchteten auf und dann dieser leise Gesang, dieses Flüstern.  
Harry streckte die Hände aus und berührte die leuchtenden Symbole, sofort erfüllte ihn eine unsagbare Wärme und Stärke, es fühlte sich fantastisch an. Der Gesang wurde lauter, endete dann aber recht plötzlich, es war vorbei und Harry fühlte sich nur etwas stärker als zuvor... mehr war da aber nicht mehr.  
„Was machst du da“ fragte die Stimme von Severus, er musste weiter weg stehen:  
„Während hinter dir ein Draugr aus seinem Sarg steigt.“ Und schon wirbelte Harry herum, zog seine Äxte, doch noch bevor er etwas tun konnte hörte er ein:  
„FUS RO DAH“ aus dem Mund des Draugr kommen.  
Eine Druckwelle erfasste den jungen Mann und schleuderte ihn gegen die halbrunde Mauer, was war das gewesen? Harry stöhnte leise auf, so einen Stoß hielt nicht mal die gute Rüstung vollständig aus. Aber wohl nur ihr hatte er es zu verdanken, dass sein Rückgrat nun nicht gebrochen war.  
Harrys Ohren fingen an zu dröhnen, wenigstens aber spürte er sonst keine Schmerzen.  
Der Draugr war jedenfalls wesentlich stärker als seine Kameraden von zuvor, und intelligenter, er kam zu Harry gelaufen und schlug mit seinem Schwert auf ihn ein. Der junge Mann konnte gerade noch die Schläge mit einer Axt abblocken, Blitze zuckten durch das Metall, war das Schwert mit einem Zauber belegt? Und dann ging der Draugr plötzlich in Flammen auf.  
Sofort war der Untote nicht begeistert und wollte den feurigen Angreifer in die ewigen Jagdgründe schicken. Aber er traf nur auf Mary und die war sein Untergang. Er konnte sie zwar vernichten, doch mit ihrer Zerstörung zündete sie noch eine Explosion und das schickte den Draugr in den ewigen Schlaf zurück.  
Harry keuchte atemlos auf und Severus kam, um ihm auf die Beine zu helfen.  
„Was war das für ein Schrei“ staunte der junge Mann und untersuchte den Draugr:  
„Und was ist das für ein merkwürdiger Stein, den er mit sich trägt?“ Der Stein war recht groß, wie ein normales Blatt Papier, und er wog einiges. Harry war er fast zu schwer um ihn mitzunehmen, andererseits sah er wichtig aus.  
„Nimm ihn mit, er sieht alt und bedeutsam aus“ stellte Severus sofort fest:  
„Eventuell kann ich ihn untersuchen, die Symbole auf dieser Mauer sind aber zu zahlreich um sie zu kopieren.“  
„Nimm diese hier“ Harry steckte den merkwürdigen Stein ein, ebenso das verzauberte Schwert des Draugr und ging dann zu der halbrunden Mauer, zeigte auf die Symbole welche zuvor noch leuchteten:  
„Sie haben irgendwelches Licht ausgestrahlt und ich hörte merkwürdige Gesänge, bis ich sie berührte. Dann wurde es lauter und hörte ganz plötzlich auf.“  
„Das habe ich teilweise gesehen, aber nicht gehört. Du bist wie im Trance dahin gelaufen und hast sie angefasst, bevor ich dich aufhalten konnte“ Severus holte sein letztes Papier hervor und machte sich an die Arbeit, Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch und öffnete dann die anwesende Truhe.  
Sie war sehr groß und entsprechend gefüllt.  
Darin befanden sich nicht nur ordentlich viele Septime, nein sogar ein paar verzauberte Stiefel und noch ein Diadem. Die Verzauberung der Stiefel bemerkte Harry sofort, als er sie berührte und dann auch einmal testweise anzog. Sofort wurde alles leichter, was er bei sich trug, er konnte also mehr tragen. Doch diese Stiefel waren eindeutig nichts für ihn, er zog sie wieder aus und hielt sie dem Professor hin.  
„Was soll ich damit“ fragte der neugierig.  
„Sie machen, das alles was du bei dir trägst etwas leichter wird“ verkündete der Held sofort und wurde noch erstaunter angesehen.  
„Wäre es dann nicht klüger, wenn du sie trägst“ Severus nahm die Stiefel und zog sie an. Dank seiner Robe, trug er eigentlich nicht soviel Gewicht mit sich herum, wie Harry mit seiner Rüstung. Die war aus schwerem Metall und wog sicherlich mehr als so eine dünne Stoffrobe.  
„Ich kann mich schwerer bewegen, wenn ich lauter Sachen mit mir herum trage“ nickte Harry ernst und gab Severus dann auch den merkwürdigen Stein:  
„Aber du musst nicht mit Äxten herum hantieren, du kannst zur Not einfach Mary rufen und dich dann zurück halten.“  
„Also willst du, dass ich für dich den Lastesel spiele“ Harry hatte schon recht, er musste flink und schnell sein, durfte sich nicht mit irgendwelchen Steinen oder Schätzen belasten.  
„Das ist sehr unschön ausgedrückt“ seufzte der junge Mann, eigentlich war es wirklich nicht nett seinen ehemaligen Lehrer so auszunutzen:  
„Sagen wir lieber, du tust uns Beiden etwas Gutes, wenn du für mich mitträgst. Und ich schütze uns Beide mit meinen Äxten. Aber auch die Verkäufe werden uns Beiden viel Geld einbringen und durch die Stiefel wird es dir leichter fallen. Ich werde sicher auch einige Sachen nehmen, aber so große wie diesen Stein, will ich nicht mit mir herum schleppen. Oder einen ganzen Beutel voller Zaubertränke.“ Harry zeigte auf die Tasche, welche der Professor mit sich trug und nun verschwand auch der Stein darin.  
„Gib mir noch die Klaue“ forderte Severus und steckte auch diese in seinen Beutel:  
„Du hast recht, du bist die ganze Zeit im Nahkampf gewesen und solltest dich auch zukünftig nicht unnötig belasten. Auch wenn ich es nicht gerne sehe, wenn du dich in Gefahr begibst, während ich hinter dir nur irgendwelche feurigen Damen beschwöre... wobei man aber sagen muss, Mary hat sich tatsächlich bewehrt und Beschwörung scheint eine der üblichen Zauberarten hier zu sein. Ich muss mich unbedingt näher damit befassen... haben wir jetzt hier alles? Der Schatz war ja nicht allzu groß, aber das was wir bisher fanden, können wir bei diesem Lucan verkaufen. Nachdem er uns, für unsere Arbeit, bezahlt hat.“  
Harry nickte und sah sich noch einmal in der Höhle um, dabei fiel ihm eine Treppe auf und diese führte in einen Gang, zwei Steintüren später waren sie wieder an der frischen Luft. Unterwegs gab es sogar noch eine kleine Truhe, mit einem Heiltrank und fünf Septimen.  
Die Sonne ging gerade unter, sie standen auf einem Felsvorsprung und konnten auf einen See blicken. Das war ein guter Ausgangspunkt, Harry holte die Karte hervor und suchte nach dem See, sie waren nicht wirklich weit von Flusswald entfernt. In der Nähe waren sogar, auf der anderen Uferseite, die Wächtersteine. Da würden sie wohl noch ein wenig nasse Füße bekommen, denn bis zur Brücke schien es zu weit zu sein.  
„Wenn wir uns beeilen, sind wir zurück im Dorf bevor die Nacht alles hier verdunkelt“ bestimmte der Professor und nahm dann auch die Karte an sich:  
„Dann nehmen wir noch ein Zimmer im schlafenden Riesen, Morgen früh brechen wir nach Weißlauf auf und geben dem Jarl Bescheid.“  
„Hoffentlich wurde das Dorf nicht inzwischen von einem Drachen zerstört“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft und machte sich dann mit seiner Begleitung auf den Weg zu Lucan Valerius, dem Besitzer der goldenen Klaue.

„Ihr habt sie“ Lucan freute sich wirklich darüber, dass gute Stück wieder zu sehen:  
„Danke, dass ihr mir sie zurück gebracht habt, ihr habt mir und meiner Schwester einen großen Dienst erwiesen. Hier nehmt das.“ Er gab Severus einen Beutel mit vierhundert Septimen und allein das ließ die beiden Abenteurer für einige Momente die Müdigkeit vergessen.  
Das Geld konnten sie gut gebrauchen, und Lucan nahm ihnen zusätzlich noch ein paar Sachen ab, allein durch diesen Verkauf bekamen sie noch einmal siebenhundertfünfzig Septime.  
„Ihr seht müde aus“ stellte seine Schwester dann fest, sie betrat gerade den Handelskontor und bedankte sich noch einmal herzlich für die Beschaffung der Klaue:  
„Wieso bleibt ihr nicht zum Essen und dann schlagen wir euch hier ein Lager auf, ein Bett können wir nicht bieten, aber ein gutes Lager auf dem Boden. Ich habe viele Decken und Leder dafür, und es ist gratis.“  
Die Beiden willigten sofort ein und Camilla stellte sich gleich an den Kochtopf, bereitete einen Eintopf zu.  
„Wir sind noch nicht lange in Himmelsrand“ begann Severus ein Gespräch, als er und Harry am Tisch saßen, einen Krug mit Wasser vor sich hatten:  
„Was wird hier so angebaut? Es scheint mir doch ein recht kühles Land zu sein und die Landwirtschaft recht schwierig.“  
„Kohl und Lauch, Weizen und Gourd, Äpfel, Kartoffeln und Karotten, Tomaten“ überlegte Camilla und Harry fragte sich ernsthaft was ein „Gourd“ war:  
„Um Weißlauf herum gibt es einige Farmen, der Rest ist mehr in Rift oder nahe Einsamkeit. In Reach kann man gar nichts anbauen, dort lebt man vom Abbau der wertvollen Minerale wie Eisen, Silber und Gold.  
Nahe Windhelm findet man das wertvolle Ebenerz in den Bergen, weiter runter nach Rift ebenso, aber da sind dann auch schon wieder die Farmen. Gejagt wird überall, wobei auch das in Reach sehr schwierig sein soll.  
Rift ist im Grunde das reichste Fürstentum, es ist groß und vielfältig, aber die Sturmmäntel wissen nicht damit umzugehen. Eine Schande ist das, die Kaiserlichen wüssten schon wie man Rift richtig nutzt um das ganze Land zu versorgen. Aber Ulfric hat nur Geld im Sinne, damit er neue Leute für seine Armee anheuern kann, und natürlich dürfen es nur richtige Nord sein. Er kann nicht verstehen, dass etliche Nord sich auch dem Kaiserreich anschließen... und das diese recht damit haben.“  
Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er das hörte, spontan fielen ihm da einige ähnliche Beispiele aus der Geschichte seiner Welt ein, die da ähnlich waren. Dieser Jarl von Windhelm wurde ihm immer unsympathischer.  
„Hier, Kohl-Apfel Eintopf. Lasst es euch schmecken“ forderte Camilla und servierte den Beiden die vollen Teller:  
„Himmelsrand wäre sicher ein wunderbares Land, wenn es den Bürgerkrieg nicht geben würde... Es ist eine Schande.“


	10. Khajiit

„Die Sonne scheint und alles ist ruhig, perfekt um endlich nach Weißlauf zu gehen“ Professor Severus Snape schulterte seine Leinentasche und zog sich die Kapuze so, dass sie ihn etwas vor dem Sonnenlicht schützte. Irgendwie ließ ihn das recht mysteriös wirken, ob das auch der eigentliche Grund dafür war? Wollte der einst so fiese Zaubertränkemeister, für die Bewohner von Himmelsrand, geheimnisvoll wirken?  
„Hoffentlich erreichen wir es, bevor die Sonne untergeht. Ich möchte nicht zum Abendessen bei dem Jarl auf der Matte stehen, so etwas ist doch recht unhöflich“ bestimmte Harry ernst, er wollte sicher nicht mysteriös wirken. Lieber hatte er es wenn man ihn für einen einigermaßen guten Kämpfer hielt, so etwas brachte ihm einen guten Ruf ein.  
Obwohl natürlich auch Severus, mit seiner Magie, für einen guten Eindruck sorgen konnte. Nicht alles war mit zwei Äxten zu schaffen.  
„Wer weiß, vielleicht werden wir sogar zum Essen eingeladen“ Severus schmunzelte und verließ dann mit seinem heldenhaften Begleiter das ruhige Dorf. Schon bald würden Wachen, aus Weißlauf, auf die Bewohner achten, dann fühlte sich Harry auch ein wenig besser.  
Er hatte Leute wie Alvor und Hadvar, Lucan und Camilla, oder Sven, schon sehr lieb gewonnen, noch nie war ihm soviel Freundlichkeit auf einem Haufen entgegen gekommen. Und mit ihrer Ruhe beruhigten sie ihn auch, es war trotz der Abenteuer ein wenig erleichternd in ihrer Nähe zu sein.  
Vielleicht war es das gewesen, was er bisher immer gesucht hatte, einen Ort an dem er sich einfach beruhigen konnte, nachdem er sonst soviel Aufregung hatte.  
Aber eigentlich wollte er... eventuell wollte er doch nicht mehr nach Hause, denn das was er nun sah war gigantisch.  
Sie hatten die Brücke überquert, waren einen halb-gepflasterten Weg entlang des Weißflusses gegangen und standen nun auf einer Anhöhe, von der sie bis zur Stadt sehen konnten. Ein wenig war es schon entfernt, aber im Grunde wirklich nur hinter dem nächsten Hügel gelegen.  
Zuerst waren da nur ein paar Felder, mit Ställen und Hofhäusern, dann kam eine sehr hohe Mauer, dahinter zeigten sich einige Dächer. Und auf einer Anhöhe stand der Palast des Jarl, die Drachenfeste, wie Alvor ihn genannt hatte. Ein wirklicher Palast, so groß und imposant, thronend über der Stadt und den umliegenden Bauernhöfen.  
Was für ein fantastischer Anblick.  
„Dagegen wirkt Hogwarts wie eine zerfallene Waldhütte“ stellte Severus trocken fest:  
„Und ich war immer der festen Meinung, das ich nie etwas imposanteres sehen würde, als die altehrwürdige Schule. Hoffentlich ist das Ego des Jarl nicht genauso groß wie sein Palast.“  
„Bestimmt nicht, er ist ein wahrer Nord und die bleiben immer schön am Boden“ nickte Harry heftig und wünschte sich wieder einmal einen Fotoapparat bei sich zu haben, aber andererseits würde er die Drachenfeste wohl auch noch öfters sehen. Weißlauf schien eine recht wichtige Stadt zu sein, allein schon wegen der Lage und der Neutralität.  
Da musste man sicher öfters einmal hin, um etwas zu erledigen oder einzukaufen.  
Die Beiden folgten einem Weg, die Anhöhe hinunter, bis zum ersten Gebäude vor Weißlauf. Es schien recht groß zu sein, Severus las das Schild „Honigbräubrauerei, kein Wunder das ein so großes Haus benötigt wird“ anscheinend wurde an diesem Ort der berühmte Met hergestellt.  
„Ich denke hier kann man das Zeug auch kaufen“ stellte Harry fest:  
„Schlecht fand ich es nicht, was Lucan uns da gestern Abend noch serviert hat. Aber im Grunde schmeckt es doch alles gleich, Met ist Met.“  
„Das würde ich nicht zu laut sagen, wir haben ja selbst gemerkt wie heikel die Nord damit sind“ schmunzelte Severus und bemerkte dann eine der ersten Wachen von Weißlauf. Ihr Schild zeigte einen Pferdekopf, es musste das Wappen der Stadt sein, und die dünne Rüstung war in einem merkwürdigen Ockergelb gehalten. Severus nahm an das die Stoffe sehr natürlich gefärbt wurden und die Farben allgemein ebenso aussahen, wobei seine schwarze Robe doch sehr ordentlich wirkte. Eventuell lag das aber auch an der magischen Kraft, die sie inne hatte.  
„Sie werden mir nicht den Kopf abreißen, wenn ich ihren Met nicht mag“ lachte Harry amüsiert:  
„Komm wir schauen uns die Bauernhöfe an, ich will sehen was genau hier um Weißlauf herum angebaut wird.“  
Sie überquerten eine Brücke, fanden Weizen und die Pflanze, welche sich wohl Gourd nannte. Sie wirkte wie ein grüner, länglicher Kürbis und genau das war es wohl auch, Severus untersuchte das Gemüse kurz und befand es für würdig einmal ausprobiert zu werden.  
Dann gab es noch Lauchfelder und...  
Harry klappte der Mund auf, als er sah wie ein Mann und zwei Frauen gegen einen Riesen kämpften. Es war wirklich ein sehr großer und hässlicher Riese, der sich mit einer gigantischen Keule gegen die drei wehrte. Sie konnten ihm zwar immer wieder ausweichen, kamen aber irgendwie nicht gegen ihn an.  
Und es sah so aus, als wollten sie ihn davon abhalten das Kohlfeld zu verwüsten.  
Harry zog sofort seine Äxte, rannte zum Feld und sprang über eine kleine Mauer, dann machte er noch einen Satz und rammte dem Riesen seine Waffen in den Rücken. Tief bohrte er die scharfen Äxte in den Körper, legte all seine Kraft hinein. Der Feind brüllte auf und stürzte zu Boden, wurde von den drei Kriegern endgültig vernichtet.  
„Danke“ nickte eine der Frauen, sie hatte langes braunes Haar und tiefgoldene Augen, trug auffällige Kriegsbemalung im Gesicht:  
„Wir hätten es natürlich auch ohne Hilfe geschafft...“ Harry spitzte die Lippen, er war natürlich der Meinung, dass er da einiges zum Sieg beigetragen hatte, neugierig musterte er die anderen Beiden.  
Der Mann war groß und muskulös, trotz der schwarzen Haare hielt Harry ihn für einen Nord, und auch seine Augen waren tiefgolden. Um diese Augen herum trug er schwarze Kriegsbemalung, das ließ ihn wild und gefährlich aussehen.  
Die zweite Kriegerin hatte sich zwar auch etwas bemalt, wirkte aber eher ruhig und schien leicht naiv zu sein, ihre Augenfarbe war dunkelbraun und Harry hatte das Gefühl keiner Nord gegenüber zu stehen.  
„Das sehe ich anders“ trat Severus an die Gruppe heran:  
„Harry hat seine Äxte durch den Rücken, direkt ins Herz des Riesen, gebohrt. Das sieht man an der Tiefe der Einschnitte, eindeutig. Dieser Feind wäre auch ohne weitere Schwerthiebe gestorben, allein durch die zwei Wunden.“  
Er zeigte auf die Löcher, die der Held im Rücken des Riesen hinterlassen hatte.  
Sofort wurde die Leiche genauer untersucht und dann die These des Professors bestätigt, sofort änderte sich die Meinung der drei über den doch recht kleinen Helden. Selbst die Frauen waren größer als Harry, dabei maß der junge Mann gut 1.70m und das war bestimmt nicht schlecht für einen achtzehnjährigen Briten.  
„In diesem Fall solltet Ihr vielleicht nach Jorrvaskr kommen“ erklärte die recht kriegerische Dame, sie schien eine Art Anführerin zu sein:  
„Eventuell könntet Ihr einen guten Schildbruder abgeben.“  
„Schildbruder“ fragte Harry verwirrt und wurde prüfend gemustert.  
„Die Gefährten, die stärksten Krieger von ganz Himmelsrand. Unsere Geschichte geht bis auf Ysgramor zurück, Jorrvaskr ist unsere Heimat und wir können immer einen guten Schildbruder gebrauchen. Denkt darüber nach... und wir nehmen nur Kämpfer. Meldet Euch bei unserem Herold, er wird entscheiden ob Ihr würdig seid ein Gefährte zu werden“ sie warf einen sehr ernsten Blick auf Severus, dann machte sie sich mit ihren beiden Kameraden auf den Weg der Stadt entgegen.  
„Ich sollte mich über die Gefährten, Jorrvaskr und Ysgramor informieren, bevor ich überhaupt nur daran denke“ staunte Harry:  
„Scheint so etwas wie eine Kriegergilde zu sein.“  
„Denkst du daran dich ihnen anzuschließen?“  
„Ich weiß es noch nicht, ich könnte durch sie etwas lernen und vielleicht zu etwas Ansehen kommen. Aber ich weiß nicht was das für Leute sind und vielleicht sitzen wir Morgen auch schon wieder zuhause.“  
„Was ich bedauern würde, wir haben noch zu wenig von Himmelsrand gesehen und es scheint wirklich einige interessante Dinge zu verbergen, und Menschen... Frauen... Bisher sind uns nur Draugr, in einem alten Grab, begegnet. Das darf und kann einfach nicht alles hier sein. Und die Frauen hier, hast du diese Kriegerin gesehen, sicher ist sie sehr hübsch unter ihrer Bemalung.“  
„Severus“ lachte der junge Mann fröhlich und knuffte dem Professor in die Seite, dann aber gingen sie weiter, der Stadt entgegen und erreichten bald die Ställe von Weißlauf.  
„Ich verkaufe die besten Pferde von ganz Himmelsrand“ rief ein Nord ihnen zu:  
„Tausend Septime das Tier, ganz fantastisch auch als Schlachtross, trägt auch zwei Leute mit Leichtigkeit.“ Harry sah an dem Mann vorbei und entdeckte zwei dunkelbraune, kräftige Pferde. Ganz normale Pferde, wie es sie auch auf der Erde gab, nur eben sehr kräftig gebaut und mit ordentlich Fell, gegen die Kälte.  
„Vielleicht ein anderes Mal“ bestimmte Severus sofort und schob Harry weiter, nun kamen sie an mehreren Zelten aus Leder vorbei, davor arbeiteten oder saßen mehrere Leute, die sehr nach Katzen aussahen. Das waren die ersten Khajiit die Harry und Severus zu Gesicht bekamen, und wohl nur diese schienen Händler zu sein.  
„Schaut meine Waren“ forderte einer der Männer:  
„Khajiit haben die besten Waren in ganz Himmelsrand, auch Dinge die Menschen nicht in Städten bekommen.“ Er neigte zu einem starken Akzent und wirkte sehr fremd, selbst für die beiden eigentlichen Fremden. Severus wurde aber neugierig und ließ sich zeigen was angeboten wurde, so kauften sie einige Tränke und verkauften etwas anderes. Der Khajiit nahm alles an, was er selbst auch verkaufen konnte, so machten sie alle einen Gewinn.  
„Wieso lagert Ihr hier vor der Stadt“ wollte Harry besorgt wissen, das sah nicht sehr angenehm aus.  
„Die Nord lassen Khajiit nicht in ihre Städte“ erklärte er, sein Name war Ri'Saad:  
„In Windhelm weil wir keine Nord, in Einsamkeit weil keine Unruhen wollen. Hier ist Neutral, aber Jarl möchte keinen Ärger mit Bewohnern, sie halten Khajiit alle für Diebe. Weitverbreitet dieser Gedanke ist. Jarl selbst aber schicken derweil Boten um bei uns zu kaufen.  
Es gibt noch andere Karawanen, seit Krieg ist, wir verdienen sehr gut. Ma'Draan wollte es ausprobieren, deswegen wir kamen aus Elsweyr um hier zu handeln. Können Soldaten gut mit Lebensmitteln versorgen, nur Sturmmäntel nicht von uns kaufen, hassen alles was nicht Nord ist. Kaiserliche klüger sind, kaufen von uns und nicht sterben an Kälte. Sturmmäntel derweil lieber hungern als kaufen von uns. Aber Khajiit hier trotzdem reich werden, ohne Städte betreten zu müssen, eines Tages mit vielen Septimen nach Elsweyr zurückkehren.“  
„Wie ist Elsweyr so, erzählt mir etwas über euer Land“ wurde Harry neugierig.  
„Heiß, Wüste überall. Khajiit das lieben, Nord aber würden kaputt gehen in heißer Sonne“ Ri'Saad lachte fröhlich:  
„Khajiit nicht kaputt gehen im eisigen Schnee, haben Fell, aber Nord kein Fell haben gegen heiße Sonne. Sturmmäntel nennen uns minderwertige Wesen, ohne Ehre und Stolz. Sollen aber mal kommen, die Blauen, nach Elsweyr, dann wir lachen und sie Khajiit nicht mehr nennen minderwertig. Nord sehr einfach und oft dumm... Kauft auch bei anderen Karawanen, haben viele schöne Waren und zu guten Preisen, trefft auf Ma'Draan in Haafingar. Verkaufen gerne an nette Leute.“  
Sie verabschiedeten sich, Ri'Saad wünschte ihnen noch warme Winde, dann durchquerten die beiden Reisenden die Mauern, bis sie an ein Tor kamen.  
„Die Khajiit scheinen sehr nett zu sein...“ wollte Harry einen Satz beginnen, da wurde er von einer Wache unterbrochen.  
„Die Stadt ist wegen der Drachen abgeriegelt“ erklärte der Mann mit Befehlston:  
„Zutritt nur mit amtlicher Genehmigung.“ Irgendwie lächerlich die Stadt abzuriegeln, kein Drache würde zum Tor kommen und um Einlass bitten.  
„Wir kommen mit Nachrichten aus Helgen und Flusswald“ erklärte Severus ruhig:  
„Flusswald sieht sich in Gefahr, wir wollen um Hilfe bitten.“  
„Das ist natürlich ein wichtiger Grund“ nickte die Wache:  
„Ihr findet den Jarl oben in der Drachenfeste, er wird euch sicher empfangen. Zauberer, halt deine Magie im Zaum, sonst gibt’s Ärger.“ Sie durften das große, schwere Holztor aufstemmen und damit dann Weißlauf betreten.  
Severus verkniff sich seine Antwort auf die Warnung, die Nord mochten Magie wirklich nicht sonderlich, waren dann aber doch ganz froh einen Zauberer in der Nähe zu haben.  
Irgendwann würde auch diese Wache erkennen, das Zauberei nicht so schlimm war wie er dachte.  
Es war wirklich gigantisch, Harry klappte förmlich der Mund auf, als er die erste Straße vor ihm sah. Gleich am Anfang gab es einen Schmied, dann mehrere Häuser in einer Reihe, man konnte bis zum Marktplatz sehen, allein nur vom Haupttor aus. Und die Bäume, die Menschen, Kinder... auf den ersten Blick sahen sie keine Elfen, aber dafür schien die Schmiedin keine Nord zu sein. Sie war sehr dunkelhäutig und diskutierte gerade mit einem Nord in kaiserlicher Rüstung.  
Mittlerweile fühlte sich der Held recht sicher, was die Bestimmung der Rassen anging, der Soldat war groß und blond, seine Haut vom Wetter gegerbt.  
Das konnte eigentlich nur ein Nord sein.  
Bei dem Gespräch ging wohl um eine Lieferung von Waffen, an die Armee, das interessierte Harry doch sehr.  
„Wieso legt Ihr euren Stolz nicht einmal ab und bittet Eorlund um Hilfe, ich kann diesen Auftrag nicht alleine bewältigen“ erklärte die Schmiedin fest, sie trug eine entsprechende Schürze und schien schon einige Stunden gearbeitet zu haben. Und sie war wohl nicht der einzige Schmied in Weißlauf.  
„Da werfe ich mich lieber vor Ulfric in den Dreck und küsse seine Füße“ schnaubte der Soldat angewidert:  
„Und außerdem würde er nie etwas für uns tun, selbst nicht für alle Septime dieser Welt.“  
„Dann erwartet keine Wunder von mir, ich mache mich an die Arbeit, aber ich kann das Feuer der Schmiede nicht schneller brennen lassen“ sie wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu und der Soldat ging auf die beiden Zuschauer zu. Anscheinend hatte er bemerkt, dass sie ihn beobachteten.  
„Kampf-Geborene oder Grau-Mähnen“ fragte er mit ernster Miene, Harry und Severus schwiegen erstaunt.


	11. Wahrzeichen

„Ich weiß nicht was Ihr meint, aber grundsätzlich sind wir für das Kaiserreich“ nickte Harry ernst und erntete ein Lächeln dafür.  
Gut so, alles andere wäre nicht wünschenswert gewesen.  
„Idalof Kampf-Geborener“ stellte der Mann sich vor:  
„Ich nehme an ihr seid fremd in Weißlauf. Kampf-Geborene und Grau-Mähnen sind die ältesten Familien der Stadt, tief verwurzelt und mit einer langen Geschichte gesegnet. Einst waren wir befreundet aber der Krieg hat uns entzweit, eine Schande ist das. Wir sind durch das Kaiserreich wohlhabend geworden, sie aber bleiben Arm und haben sich den Sturmmänteln zugewandt, das erzeugte Neid auf ihrer Seite. Es ist eine sinnlose Fehde und egal welche Seite gewinnt, es wird unseren eigenen kleinen Krieg nicht beenden. Versucht euch neutral zu halten, es ist nicht klug sich mit den Grau-Mähnen anzulegen.“ Er ging und Harry atmete tief durch, zum Glück hatte er die richtigen Worte gefunden.  
„Dieser Krieg entzweit das Land“ stellte Severus fest:  
„Es ist wirklich eine Schande, sogar Freunde werden auseinander gerissen. Gehen wir zum Jarl, damit wir Flusswald wenigstens diesen kleinen Dienst erweisen können.“  
Sie gingen nun, recht langsam, die Straße entlang, bis zum Marktplatz. Dort fanden sie nicht nur mehrere Stände, sondern auch einen Zaubertrankladen, einen Gemischtwarenhandel und das örtliche Gasthaus... die beflaggte Mähre.  
Auf dem Marktplatz gab es einen Stand mit Früchten, einen mit Fleisch, der von einem Waldelf geführt wurde, und einen mit Schmuck. Waldelfen waren die kleinste Elfenrasse, deswegen waren sie recht gut zu erkennen, Hochelfen schienen wohl die größten zu sein... dazu kamen ja auch noch die verschiedenen Hautfarben.  
Es war eigentlich nicht so schwer, wenn man sich die Merkmale einprägte. Leute vom Kaiservolk, meist dunkelhaarig, schlank, oft Händler oder Soldaten.  
Man erkannte sie aber besonders gut an ihrem Namen, diese muteten lateinisch an, oder tatsächlich sehr vertraut für die Beiden.  
Harry bekam etwas Geld von Severus, kaufte ein paar Äpfel und Karotten, einen Apfel aß er sofort. Süß und saftig, fantastisch und wesentlich besser als das was es in Flusswald gab.  
„Ich bekomme alles von den Höfen um Weißlauf herum“ erklärte die Verkäuferin, namens Carlotta, ebenfalls eine Kaiserliche, sie schien schon lange mit ihrer Tochter, in der Stadt zu leben.  
Und Weißlauf war wirklich vielfältiger als sie zuvor noch gedacht hatten, es gab zwar viele Nord, aber nicht nur diese. Sie sahen sogar ihren ersten Rothwardonen, als sie einige Stufen hochgingen um in den oberen Bereich der Stadt zu kommen.  
Dort stand, vor der Drachenfeste auf einem Platz, ein großer alter Baum. Er war eindeutig nicht gesund, wahrscheinlich sogar schon tot, und doch standen Bänke darunter und Lavendel wuchs zu seinen Wurzeln.  
„Das wirkt irgendwie traurig“ stellte Harry fest und Severus ging zu dem Baum, klopfte gegen den Stamm und legte sein Ohr darauf.  
„Eine Schande nicht wahr“ flüsterte plötzlich eine sanfte, weibliche Stimme, hinter ihm:  
„Das ist der Güldengrünbaum. Einst war er das Wahrzeichen von Weißlauf, viele Pilger kamen um hier den Segen von Kynareth zu empfangen. Einst wurde er aus einem Setzling von Ahnenschimmer hier gepflanzt, dem ältesten und wichtigsten Baum von Himmelsrand. Aber nun ist dieser alte Setzling... tot...“  
Severus wandte sich um, sah in die tiefblauen Augen einer verschleierten Dame.  
„Ich bin Danica Reine-Quelle“ erklärte sie mit einem Lächeln:  
„Ich betreibe den Tempel von Kynareth hier, Euch habe ich noch nicht in Weißlauf gesehen.“  
„Wir sind auch gerade erst angekommen“ nickte Severus in die Richtung von Harry, und auch dieser wurde von Danica begrüßt:  
„Kein Baum stirbt einfach so, eventuell ist noch etwas in den Wurzeln...“  
„Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht“ erklärte die Priesterin sanft, Kynareth war die Göttin der Winde und Elemente, sicher aber war Danica nicht nur deswegen die Natur sehr wichtig.  
Mittlerweile hatten sie sehr viel über die acht, beziehungsweise neun, Götter erfahren. Es gab Akatosh, Dibella, Arkay und Julianos, Kynareth, Mara und Stendarr, Zenithar.  
Das waren die acht Götter, die auch die auch der Aldmeri-Bund duldete, jeder dieser Götter hatte eine bestimmte Funktion. Stendarr war zum Beispiel der Gott der Gerechtigkeit, Arkay der Gott des Todes und der Geburt.  
Talos, dessen Statue nicht weit vom Güldengrünbaum entfernt stand, war der einzige Gott, welcher zuvor als Mensch gelebt hatte.  
Es gab ein Bild in dem Buch, welches Severus fand, deswegen erkannte Harry den Gott sofort. Und ein weiterer Priester predigte davor, dass Talos sie alle liebte, zum Beispiel. Dabei bemerkte der Held auch ein rundes, großes Gebäude, das kannte er noch nicht... es wirkte sehr alt und schien sehr wichtig zu sein, denn es stand neben der Drachenfeste.  
„Man könnte Harz von Ahnenschimmer holen“ erklärte Danica ernst:  
„Aber nur mit einer bestimmten Waffe kann man ihn anzapfen, ohne diese Waffe gelangt man nicht einmal zu ihm. Seine Wurzeln im Heiligtum, sie versperren den Weg zu ihm und nur diese Waffe lässt sie zurückweichen. Die Waffe heißt Nesselfluch und befindet sich an einem Ort namens „Waisenfelsen“. Ich wäre selbst dorthin gegangen, aber ich bin keine Kriegerin, dort hausen Hexen und Hexenraben.“  
„Hexenraben“ wollte Severus sofort wissen.  
„Schreckliche Wesen, wie Vögel, voller schwarzer Magie und böse... zu stark für mich...“  
„Wir werden Nesselfluch besorgen“ bestimmte Harry sofort, der das mit angehört hatte:  
„Aber zuerst müssen wir zum Jarl, wir melden uns wieder bei Euch, wenn wir bereit sind. Könnt Ihr den Waisenfelsen auf unserer Karte einzeichnen?“ Severus nickte zustimmend, gab Danica die Karte und etwas Kohle, die zeichnete ein kleines Kreuz darauf ein.  
„Das ist in der Nähe von Helgen“ stellte Severus fest:  
„Wenigstens eine Gegend, in der wir uns einigermaßen auskennen. Gehen wir jetzt zum Jarl, wir haben schon zu lang getrödelt.“  
Er trieb Harry an, aber es schien so zu sein als würde er sich selbst von Danica wegtreiben wollen, anscheinend fand der Professor einmal wieder eine Dame sehr hübsch.  
Etwas was der Held leicht amüsant fand, denn immerhin kannte er Severus so gar nicht... ob es an Himmelsrand lag, dass der ehemals so fiese Lehrer sich so geändert hatte?  
„Du hast in letzter Zeit ein paar Augen mehr auf die Damenwelt geworfen, als ich es eigentlich von dir gewöhnt bin“ stellte der junge Mann fest, als sie zur Drachenfeste hochgingen. Dafür mussten sie einige Treppen bewältigen, vorbei an einem künstlich angelegten Wasserlauf.  
Harry sah hinunter, bemerkte hinter dem fremden Gebäude eine große Schmiede, über der ein riesiger, steinerner Falke thronte.  
„Glaub mir, ich habe mein Verhalten nur geringfügig geändert. Ich bin nur offener, weil mich hier niemand kennt, ansonsten habe ich nichts verändert. Auch in unserer Welt war ich schon recht interessiert an der Damenwelt. Wobei man aber sagen muss, besonders die Frauen vom Kaiserreich empfinde ich als sehr angenehm und interessant. Die Nordfrauen sind mir zu groß, zu stark, zu dominant. Jedenfalls das was ich bisher von ihnen kennengelernt habe.“  
„Es sieht aber auch schon so aus, als wolltest du dich hier niederlassen“ nickte Harry ernst.  
„Niederlassen“ schnappte eine Wache ihr Gespräch halb auf:  
„Da steht ein Haus zum Verkauf, das Brisenheim, vielleicht wäre das was für euch. Meldet euch beim Vogt des Jarls, wenn ihr Interesse habt.“ Der Mann ging weiter und die beiden Erstaunten erreichten das große Tor, welches in die Drachenfeste führte.  
„Man kann hier Häuser kaufen“ staunte Harry.  
„Ich finde es sehr gut das zu wissen, eventuell brauchen wir auf Dauer ein festes Heim und kein Haus wird zu klein für zwei Bewohner sein“ bestimmte Severus:  
„Fragen wir später einmal diesen Vogt.“  
Sie stemmten die große Tür auf und Harry hielt sofort die Luft an, die Drachenfeste war von Innen so groß wie sie von Außen wirkte, der Saal war gigantisch.  
Allein diese hohe Decke... die Beiden gingen eine Treppe hoch und kamen in den Hauptsaal, dort stand ein u-förmiger Esstisch, auf einem Podest der Thron mit dem Jarl.  
Kaum aber waren die Beiden am oberen Ende der Treppe angekommen, zog eine kriegerisch-wirkende Dunkelelfe ihr Schwert, ging langsam auf die Besucher zu.  
„Was wollt ihr hier“ zischelte sie gefährlich:  
„Jarl Balgruuf empfängt keine Besucher.“ Sie schien so etwas wie der Bodyguard des Jarl zu sein, zog Harry in diesem Moment sein Schwert, wäre er sicher schnell tot. Da galt es ruhig zu bleiben und sich zu erklären.  
„Wir waren in Helgen und möchten den Jarl darüber berichten, außerdem haben wir wichtige Nachrichten aus Flusswald“ erklärte der junge Mann ernst.  
„Als Huscarl..“ begann die Dunkelelfe ihren Satz, aber sie wurde unterbrochen.  
„Ich will mit den Beiden sprechen, Irileth, lasst die Beiden vortreten“ forderte Jarl Balgruuf, Harry und Severus wurden durchgelassen.  
„Mein Huscarl ist manchmal etwas übervorsichtig“ nickte Balgruuf:  
„Ihr wart also in Helgen gewesen, ihr habt den Drachen mit eigenen Augen gesehen?“  
„Ja, es war ein sehr einprägendes und heißes Erlebnis“ erklärte Harry ernst:  
„Und in Flusswald befürchtet man als nächstes mit dem Drachen unangenehme Bekanntschaft zu machen.“  
„Irileth, schickt sofort eine Einheit nach Flusswald“ forderte der Jarl.  
„Herr, der Jarl von Falkenring könnte dies als Provokation aufnehmen“ erklärte ein weiterer Mann, er trug edle Kleidung und schien vom Kaiservolk zu sein:  
„Am Ende denkt er noch, wir haben uns mit Ulfric zusammen getan...“ Eine Dunkelelfe, einer vom Kaiservolk, der Jarl umgab sich also nicht nur mit seinesgleichen und zeigte so sehr viel Toleranz.  
„Still“ donnerte Balgruuf, und er wusste sich durchzusetzen wie ein wahrer Nord:  
„Ich sehe nicht tatenlos zu während mein Volk von einem Drachen abgeschlachtet wird. Flusswald hat noch nicht einmal eine Mauer, wie sollen sie sich ohne Hilfe gegen den Drachen wehren? Irileth...“  
„Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern, mein Jarl“ sie nickte ihm kurz zu und lief dann eilig los, Harry atmete erleichtert durch, Flusswald war nun geschützt.  
„Bitte entschuldigt mich, ich widme mich wieder meinen Aufgaben“ schmollte der Mann, er war wohl der Vogt, und ging dann weg.  
„Ist wohl auch besser so“ schnaubte der Jarl hinter ihm her und wandte sich dann wieder an die beiden Besucher:  
„Danke, dafür das ihr gekommen seid um mich zu informieren. Hier nehmt diese kleinen Aufmerksamkeiten.“ Er winkte einer Wache zu, sie brachte Stahlstiefel für Harry und für Severus einen Beutel mit wichtigen Zutaten. Der Jarl hatte sie schnell und gut eingeschätzt, der Professor freute sich über die Zutaten und der Held konnte die Stiefel sehr gut gebrauchen.  
Sie waren wesentlich besser als das was er bisher trug.  
„Ich hätte da vielleicht einen Auftrag für euch“ Balgruuf stand auf:  
„Zwei Männer mit solchen Fähigkeiten, habe ich schon länger gesucht. Gehen wir zu meinem Hofzauberer, er beschäftigt sich mit der Drachenforschung und hat gerade ein etwas größeres Problem. Eventuell könntet ihr ihm helfen.“


	12. Drachenblut

„Farengar“ Jarl Balgruuf von Weißlauf betrat den Raum, in dem sein Hofzauberer den Arbeitsbereich hatte, ihm folgten Severus und Harry:  
„Ich habe hier zwei Männer, die Euch sicher bei Eurer Forschung helfen können.“  
Farengar war ein Mensch, das war das Einzige was Harry unter der Kapuze erkennen konnte. Ansonsten war er groß und schlank, trug eine ähnliche Robe wie Severus, nur in blau und aus dünnerem Stoff. Eventuell ein Nord, ein Kaiserlicher, für einen Bretonen schien er definitiv zu groß zu sein. Aber wie magisch begabt waren die Nord, könnten sie dazu fähig sein ein guter Zauberer zu werden?  
„Tatsächlich“ der Zauberer musterte die Beiden, sein Blick blieb auf Severus haften:  
„Bei meinem Drachenprojekt? Ich weiß nicht, Herr...“  
„Glaubt mir, ich bin von den Fähigkeiten der Beiden schon sehr überzeugt“ nickte der Jarl ernst, Farengar presste genau so die Lippen zusammen wie Harry es von seinem Professor kannte. Es bedeutete, dass da einige Zweifel im Raum standen, Severus bemerkte dies auch und rief Mary herbei. Eine kleine Demonstration, auch wenn es ihn anstrengte, er hatte sowieso das Gefühl das jede Beschwörung ihn ein wenig mehr magische Kraft einbrachte.  
„Wunderbar“ freute sich Farengar sofort:  
„Draugr mögen kein Feuer und wer schon einen Atronarchen beschwören kann, ist sicher auch in anderen Bereichen nicht ganz unwissend. Es geht um etwas, was ich für meine Drachenforschung brauche, ein alter Stein. Darauf sind einige Gräber der Drachen einge...“  
Er unterbrach sich als er von Severus den Stein aus dem Ödsturzhügelgrab hingehalten bekam. Farengars Mund klappte auf und für einen Moment wirkte es so, als ob er einem Herzinfarkt nahe war. Harry, und auch der Jarl nahmen eine Haltung an, die es ihnen erlaubte den Zauberer aufzufangen, falls dieser umkippte.  
„Der Drachenstein aus dem Ödsturzhügelgrab, ihr habt ihn schon gefunden“ schnappte Farengar nach Luft:  
„Danke, das wird mich sehr weit bringen. Wenn Ihr einmal einen Verzauberungstisch oder einen für die Alchemie braucht, sprecht mich an.“ Er zeigte auf die Tische.  
„Ich verkaufe auch alles für die Verzauberung, wie gefüllte Seelensteine und Schmuckstücke. Auch Zauberbücher habe ich im Angebot...“  
„Ich werde sicher darauf zurück kommen“ nickte der Professor ernst, er wusste zwar nicht was es mit der Verzauberung auf sich hatte, aber man konnte es ja mal ausprobieren.  
Harry hingegen glaubte fast das die beiden Männer eines Tages Freunde sein könnten, die gleichen Interessen hatten sie ja schon.  
„Da hat sich das wohl schnell erledigt“ stellte der Jarl leicht schmunzelnd fest.  
„Mein Herr“ Irileth kam aufgeregt in die Drachenfeste gelaufen, ihr folgte eine Wache:  
„Erzählt dem Jarl, was Ihr mir erzählt habt. Los, keine Scheu.“  
„Ja“ die Wache war ebenso aufgeregt wie die Dunkelelfe, aber der gute Mann sah wesentlich abgekämpfter aus:  
„Ein Drache, am westlichen Wachturm... er war riesig...“  
„Hat er den Wachturm angegriffen“ Balgruuf wurde leicht blass im Gesicht, ein Drache so nahe seiner Stadt, das war wirklich nicht das was er sich wünschte.  
Erst recht nicht in diesen Zeiten.  
„Nein er kreiste nur darüber, als ich floh“ erklärte die Wache, es war gut das er so schnell wie möglich zur Stadt gelaufen war um davon zu berichten:  
„Ich bin noch nie zuvor so schnell gerannt, ich war mir sicher, dass er mich verfolgt.“  
„Gut gemacht“ nickte der Jarl:  
„Geht in die Kaserne, esst erstmal etwas und ruht Euch dann aus. Ihr habt es Euch verdient. Wir werden uns um das Problem kümmern. Irileth, Ihr geht am Besten sofort mit einer Einheit zum westlichen Wachturm.“  
„Ich habe meinen Leuten schon befohlen sich am Haupttor zu sammeln“ erklärte sie ernst und Harry nahm stark an, dass die kriegerische Dame mehr war als nur ein Huscarl. Der Jarl vertraute sehr auf ihre Fähigkeiten, sonst würde er wahrscheinlich auch eher einen Nord bevorzugen. Und wenn der Vogt nicht ebenfalls sehr gut wäre...  
Balgruuf wandte sich den beiden Besuchern zu, seine Wangenknochen zuckten nervös und sie waren sich sicher, dass dieser Drache dem Jarl nicht gerade recht kam.  
Er gefährdete die Stadt, dazu schwächte er aber wohl auch die Einheiten und gab so Ulfric oder General Tullius die Möglichkeit für einen Angriff. Jeder gefallene weißlaufer Soldat, war eine Schwächung der ganzen Truppen und konnte eine Einladung für die Feinde sein.  
„Ich möchte euch bitten mit Irileth zum Wachturm auszurücken, ihr habt schon mal einen Drachen gesehen, damit habt ihr mehr Erfahrung in dieser Hinsicht, als wir alle zusammen. Sicher könnt ihr helfen und wenn ihr zurück kehrt, wartet natürlich eine Belohnung auf euch. Auch weil ihr Farengar den Drachenstein gebracht habt, das soll nicht umsonst gewesen sein.“  
Harry und Severus sahen sich ernst an, dann machten sie sich zusammen mit Irileth auf den Weg zum Haupttor. Egal was sie vom Jarl bekamen, sie konnten etwas entweder gebrauchen oder zu Geld machen.  
„Sollte der Drache da sein, wird Mary einmal wieder zeigen was sie kann“ Severus nahm einen Schluck Zaubertrank, das stärkte seine magische Kraft und würde ihm deswegen helfen:  
„Ich mache mir etwas Sorgen wegen dir, der wird sicherlich Feuer speien und das nicht zu knapp.“  
„Ich werde warten bis er eventuell landet“ bestimmte Harry:  
„Und ihn dann von Hinten angreifen. Es wird ihm bestimmt auch wehtun, wenn ich ihm in den Schwanz hacke.“  
„Klingt nach einem Plan“ nickte Severus und schon ging es zusammen mit den weißlaufer Soldaten los zum Wachturm. Dafür liefen sie an den Khajiit vorbei, die gerade wohl zusammen packten.  
„Wohin geht Ihr als nächstes“ fragte Harry im vorbei laufen.  
„Khajiit zieht es nach Rifton“ antwortete Ri'Saad:  
„Dort noch kein Drache gesehen wurde. Wünschen euch viel Glück und reichlich Schnee, für den heißen Kampf mit großer Echse.“  
„Danke“ strahlte der Held und schloss dann wieder zu den Anderen auf. Irgendwie war er gar nicht aufgeregt, er fühlte sich sogar recht gelassen und ruhig, fast schon neugierig auf den Drachen.  
„Da ist der Turm“ stellte Irileth fest, einiges schien dort zu brennen und das bedeutete, der Drache hatte doch angegriffen. Und das wahrscheinlich nachdem der Wachmann geflohen war, ob er diesen Menschen hatte absichtlich laufen lassen?  
Wie intelligent waren diese Drachen?  
Denn es war ja schon fast klar, dass der Wachmann von dem Angriff berichten würde und dann mehr Menschen zum Turm kamen.  
„Es sieht ruhig aus“ stellte Severus fest und trat als Erster an den Turm heran, warf einen misstrauischen Blick auf die Feuer und Leichen. Anscheinend hatte keiner überlebt, obwohl... da verbarg sich doch tatsächlich noch eine Wache im Turm.  
„Geht wieder, schnell“ rief er Severus zu:  
„Der Drache ist hier noch irgendwo, die Anderen hat es schon erwischt.“  
„Ihr solltet lieber in die Stadt gehen und Euch ausruhen“ wehrte der Professor ab:  
„Und das noch bevor... der Drache zurückkommt.“ Die letzten drei Worte sagte er ganz langsam, da er gerade sah wie ein Drache am bergigen Horizont auftauchte und langsam auf den Turm zuflog.  
„Kynareth stehe uns bei“ flüsterte der Wachmann und nahm dann die Beine in die Hand. Aber das war sicherlich keine Feigheit, der arme Kerl hatte genug von dem Drachen und wollte nicht seinen Kameraden folgen.  
„Der Drache, er kommt zurück“ brüllte Severus und schon waren die Köpfe der Anderen zu sehen.  
„Verteilt euch“ forderte Irileth und belegte sich selbst mit einem Zauber, es war wohl eine Art Schutz und Severus nahm sich vor, so etwas als nächstes zu lernen. Er nützte Harry nicht viel, wenn er tot war und das nur, wegen einem fehlenden Körperschutz. Auch wenn es sehr ehrbar zu sein schien, im Kampf zu sterben, aus Dummheit sollte man es nicht tun.  
Nun aber musste er erstmal Mary rufen, der Drache war schon nahe und Harry zog seine Äxte.  
Der Drache griff Mary zuerst an, das war ungewöhnlich, ob er ahnte das sie ihm sehr gefährlich werden konnte? Aber dann zielte Irileth mit einem Funkenzauber auf den fliegenden Feind, lenkte ihn so ab.  
„Ihr seid tapfer“ donnerte der Drache mit dunkler Stimme, Harry und Severus hielten gleichzeitig inne, das Vieh konnte sprechen:  
„Aber all dies wird euch nichts nützen, ich werde euch mit Freuden nach Sovngarde schicken.“  
„Stirb elender Drache“ brüllte einer der Soldaten, der Drache wagte es tatsächlich zu landen und Harry stürzte sich mit seinen Äxten auf ihn. Es war als würde den jungen Mann etwas dazu treiben, er musste diesen Drachen unbedingt töten und durch diesen Zwang wurde er fast schon übermütig.  
Blitzschnell kletterte Harry auf den Rücken des Tieres, der hob in diesem Moment wieder ab und Severus war froh das Mary sich gerade auflöste.  
Nur Irileth zauberte weiter auf den Drachen, das sah der ehemalige Lehrer nicht wirklich gerne.  
„Hört auf damit“ brüllte der Professor ihr entgegen:  
„Harry sitzt auf dem Rücken von dem Vieh.“  
„Das ist seine eigene Schuld“ wehrte die Dunkelelfe ab:  
„Wir müssen den Drachen vernichten, die Stadt muss geschützt werden. Da ist es mir egal wer sich mit dem Feind einen Freiflug gönnt.“  
Der Drache brüllte gerade voller Schmerzen auf und musste wieder landen, dem leichtsinnigen Helden ging es gut und er rutschte nun zum Kopf um dem Feind die Äxte in die Augen zu schlagen.  
Das gefiel dem Drachen natürlich nicht, aus seinem Maul kam nun nur noch eine fremde Sprache und dann bäumte er sich ein letztes Mal auf.  
„Dovahkiin, nein“ schrie er verzweifelt und starb dann, Harry rutschte von dem Körper hinunter. Da war wieder dieses Wort, das vom Zettel, welchen sie in der Schlacht gefunden hatten.  
Der junge Mann keuchte schwer und Severus packte ihn, wollte ihn am Liebsten übers Knie legen und ihn so für diese leichtsinnige Tat bestrafen... aber in diesem Moment fing der Drache an sich langsam aufzulösen.  
„Schaut was geschieht“ staunte eine Wache hinter ihnen, der Drache leuchtete und schien zu brennen. Dann plötzlich war es so als würde dieses Leuchten in Harry einfließen, die grünen Augen des Helden flammten rot-golden auf, er atmete tief ein, dann war alles still.  
Zurück vom Drachen blieb nur das Skelett und die Dinge, welche er im Magen gehabt hatte, Rüstungen und Waffen...  
„Bei Talos“ schnappten die Wachen erschrocken:  
„Habt ihr das gesehen, der Junge...“  
„Harry“ Severus ließ seinen ehemaligen Schüler los, dieser starrte schweigend auf den Drachen und öffnete dann langsam den Mund:  
„Bist du okay...?“  
„Fus...“ flüsterte Harry nur, ganz leise.  
„Fus...“ sagte er etwas lauter.  
„FUS“ schrie er dann plötzlich, nun war es nicht mehr seine eigentlich Stimme, es war ein dunkler und starker Ton.  
„FUS“ donnerte er erneut und eine starke Druckwelle kam aus seinem Mund, wirbelte Dreck, Sand und kleine Steine auf  
„Das war ein Schrei“ brachte eine Wache hervor:  
„Das war wirklich ein Schrei, er ist ein Drachenblut!“


	13. Aggression

„Er ist ein Drachenblut“ staunten die anwesenden Nord, man befand sich immer noch am westlichen Wachturm und dachte über das nach, was geschehen war:  
„So wie einst die alten Helden der Nord.“  
„Was ist das, ein Drachenblut“ wollte Severus wissen.  
„Vor langer Zeit haben diese Helden die Drachen gejagt. Sie sind die Einzigen die Drachen für immer töten können, denn sie nehmen einen Teil ihrer Seele auf“ nickte die Wache heftig:  
„Mein Großvater hat mir oft davon erzählt. Tiber Septim war auch ein Drachenblut, damals als er noch Talos von Atmora war.“ Severus hatte die Geschichte schon etwas gelesen, Talos wurde später der erste Kaiser und dadurch zu Tiber Septim. Eine sehr komplizierte Sache, mit vielen Namen. Atmora schien das Land zu sein wo die Nord einst lebten, bevor sie nach Himmelsrand kamen.  
„Und nur ein Drachenblut beherrscht die Sprache der Drachen, die Schreie, es gibt viele und... Ihr müsst sofort mit dem Jarl sprechen“ forderte ein anderer Soldat:  
„Er wird euch sicher weiterhelfen, es ist eine große Ehre ein Drachenblut zu sein, und eine große Bürde.“  
Harry presste fest die Lippen zusammen, dann sammelte er alles wertvolle ein, was der Drache im Magen hatte. Zudem brach er einige Knochen aus dem Skelett, nutzte dafür seine Äxte.  
„Harry, bist du okay“ wollte Severus besorgt wissen.  
„Ich fühle mich wunderbar“ kam es aus dem Skelett:  
„Diese Seelenaufnahme hat mich stark gemacht, das ist wirklich sehr angenehm gewesen. Aber bevor ich weiteres dazu sage, möchte ich erstmal hören was der Jarl darüber weiß. Gehen wir zur Drachenfeste zurück.“  
„Und was machst du mit den Knochen“ der Professor runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, entweder Harry verdrängte gerade einiges oder er fühlte sich wirklich sehr gut. Wobei ersteres wohl wahrscheinlicher war, der junge Mann hatte in der Vergangenheit schon oft so reagiert.  
Am Besten war man ließ ihn erstmal in Ruhe, er würde sich bestimmt schon öffnen, wenn er dann einmal reden wollte.  
„Verkaufen, was meinst du was man für Drachenknochen bekommen könnte? Hier sind auch ein paar Schuppen, die muss er im Kampf verloren haben und so haben sie sich nicht mit aufgelöst. So etwas ist selten, das gibt sicher einiges an Münzen für unsere Kasse.“  
„Gib mir das, ich verwahre es bis wir dafür einen Händler gefunden haben“ bestimmte Severus, der Junge hatte recht, für so etwas fand sich bestimmt ein Käufer. Und nur Harry würde je an solche Dinge kommen, er war das Drachenblut...  
Das erklärte aber noch nicht, was es mit diesem Wort auf sich hatte „Dovahkiin“ sogar der Drache hatte es im Sterben gesagt.  
Da musste mehr hinter stecken, als es zuvor noch den Anschein gehabt hatte.  
Sie steckten alles ein und machten sich dann auf den Weg zurück nach Weißlauf, dieselbe Strecke wie zuvor, nur etwas ruhiger und langsamer.  
Kaum aber erreichten sie den ehemaligen Lagerplatz der Khajiit, bebte plötzlich der Boden zu ihren Füßen und ein Donnern erklang.  
„DOVAHKIIN“ brüllten mehrere, männliche Stimmen von irgendwoher. Der Pferdehändler aber sah instinktiv zu einem Berg hinauf, auf dessen Hängen ein Gebäude zu sein schien. Es war neblig dort, das Gebäude aber eindeutig zu erkennen, waren die Stimmen dorther gekommen?  
Und wer konnte so laut sein, dass es von dort aus bis nach Weißlauf hinunter zu hören war?  
„Gehen wir zum Jarl“ trieb Severus den jungen Mann an und wenig später betraten sie schon die Drachenfeste.  
„Da seid ihr endlich, der Jarl wartet schon“ begrüßte der Vogt sie, und die Beiden traten sofort zum Thron vor.  
„Ihr habt doch den Ruf auch gehört“ erklärte Balgruuf gerade einem wirklich wild aussehenden Krieger:  
„Was soll es denn anderes sein... Ah gut, also was ist beim Wachturm passiert? War der Drache dort?“  
„Er war dort und wir haben ihn vernichtet“ nickte Harry ernst, was meinte der Jarl mit einem „Ruf“?  
„Aber da muss mehr dahinter stecken“ Balgruuf rieb sich den blonden Bart:  
„Wir haben den Ruf der Graubärte gehört...“  
„Graubärte“ fragten Harry und Severus gleichzeitig.  
„Sie wohnen hoch auf den Hängen des „Halses der Welt“, dem höchsten Berg von Himmelsrand. Sie haben das Drachenblut zu sich gerufen, das ist eine große Ehre. Einst wurde Talos zu ihnen gerufen, und auch jedes andere Drachenblut. Denn sie sind Meister des Thu'um, der Stimme, ein Drachenblut kann bei ihnen lernen die Stimme zu beherrschen.“  
„Deswegen dieses „Dovahkiin“ wollte Harry wissen.  
„Es bedeutet „Drachenblut“ in der alten Sprache“ nickte Balgruuf:  
„Ich weiß selbst wenig darüber, trotz der Tatsache das ich der Jarl von Weißlauf bin“ er zeigte über sich, dort hing ein skelettierter Drachenkopf an der Wand, der war den Beiden noch gar nicht wirklich aufgefallen:  
„Das ist Numinex, er wurde von Olaf Ein-Auge hier gefangen gehalten, meiner Meinung nach eine nicht sehr ruhmreiche Tat, aber für viele Nord ist Olaf gerade deswegen ein Held.  
Nun gut, Dovah bedeutet Drache, das weiß ich noch. Und das Thu'um ist die Stimme der Drachen, nur dem Dovahkiin ist sie angeboren. Man kann sie auch durch viele Meditationen und Übungen lernen, so wie es die Graubärte getan haben, aber nur das Drachenblut kann diese Kraft voll ausschöpfen. Es wird erzählt, das Ulfric Sturmmantel den Großkönig mit seiner Stimme getötet hat, ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen was das gewesen ist. Denn Ulfric war einst ein Schüler der Graubärte.  
Jetzt ist aber zu klären, wer von euch Beiden das Drachenblut ist...“  
Harry wandte sich einem freien Platz zu und stieß ein „FUS“ aus, sofort wirbelte ein naher Krug durch die Luft.  
„Der Junge“ schnappte der Vogt nach Luft.  
„Kynareth's Wege sind derweil unergründlich“ nickte Balgruuf:  
„Aber noch nie war ihre Wahl falsch gewesen.  
Ihr solltet euch bald auf den Weg zu den Graubärten machen, sie können Euch weiterhelfen. Doch zuerst“ er winkte eine Wache herbei, sie brachte eine kleine Kriegsaxt und mehrere andere Dinge:  
„Das ist die Axt von Weißlauf, ich möchte euch Beide zum Thane von Weißlauf ernennen. Das ist die größte Ehre, die ich zu vergeben habe, ein Titel der euch hier im Fürstentum sehr viel Ansehen einbringen wird.  
Diese Waffe soll euch als Symbol dienen, ich werde natürlich auch meine Wachen von eurem neuen Titel in Kenntnis setzen. Sie sollen nicht denken, dass ihr zum gemeinen Pöbel gehört. Hier noch ein paar Geschenke, zum Dank für das was ihr für das Fürstentum getan habt... seltene Zutaten, Seelensteine und gute Armschienen. Außerdem weise ich euch einen Huscarl zu, sobald ihr ein Haus gekauft habt... wenn ihr euch das wünscht, es wäre uns eine Ehre wenn ihr Weißlauf zu eurer Heimat machen würdet.“  
„Danke, wir werden sicherlich darüber nachdenken“ Harry wurde ganz rot vor Verlegenheit und auch Severus bedankte sich brav für die Sachen, und den Titel. Sicher würde er ihnen noch nützen, wenn auch nur in diesem Fürstentum.  
„Die Graubärte“ brummte Balgruuf zum Abschied:  
„Ich habe auch einmal eine Pilgerreise dorthin gemacht, siebentausend Stufen führen den Berg hinauf, es ist eine große Ehre von ihnen gerufen zu werden. Ein wenig beneide ich euch dafür.“

„Das Haus kostet fünftausend Septime, die Einrichtung noch weitere zweitausend“ Severus saß, mit Harry, unter dem Güldengrünbaum und zählte ihr Geld:  
„Wir haben etwas über viertausend Septime, das reicht noch nicht. Wir sollten aber unbedingt ein Haus haben, bevor wir uns zu den Graubärten aufmachen. Allein damit wir“  
„Glaubst du wirklich, wir sollten dahin gehen“ fragte Harry besorgt.  
„Es bleibt uns keine andere Wahl, du bist dieses Drachenblut und brauchst eine Ausbildung, wegen dieser Schreie.  
Egal was wir danach machen, es werden wahrscheinlich noch mehr Drachen auftauchen und dann musst du bereit sein. Du kannst sie wohl als Einziger wirklich töten und diese Tatsache hat uns hierher gebracht. Also... wir brauchen noch ungefähr dreitausend Septime, verkauft haben wir schon alles Unwichtige, vielleicht sollten wir uns erstmal um diesen Baum kümmern. Eventuell finden wir dabei noch ein paar Schätze, die wir dann verkaufen können.“ Die Drachenknochen und Schuppen hatten ihnen fast eintausend Septime eingebracht, das war sicher nicht wenig und sogar die Besitzerin des Tränkeladens konnte damit etwas anfangen.  
„Das klingt nach einer guten Idee“ nickte Harry nachdenklich:  
„Ich glaube aus dieser Sache komme ich nicht mehr raus, oder? Das ist nicht so eine Sache wie Voldemort töten und danach ist alles vorbei...“  
„Wahrscheinlich nicht, so wie es sich angehört hat, ist es etwas angeborenes. Wobei ich mich frage wieso es nicht jemanden von hier trifft, obwohl“ der Professor sah ernst zu der Statue von Talos:  
„Dieses Drachenblut scheint immer etwas besonderes zu sein, eventuell wird es gerade jetzt benötigt und es gab nichts passendes in dieser Welt. Du musst etwas an dir haben, was dich dafür perfekt macht.“  
„Es scheint mir ein recht große Bürde zu sein.“  
„Was aber nicht bedeutet, dass du es nicht schaffst. Du hast ja schon einen Drachen getötet, da wird es nicht schwer sein auch jeden weiteren aus dieser Welt zu schaffen.  
Aber mehr werden wir erst bei den Graubärten erfahren, ich werde dich natürlich zu ihnen begleiten, sie scheinen Gelehrte zu sein, oder Mönche.  
Der Jarl hat zudem von siebentausend Stufen gesprochen und wenn ich mir diesen Berg so ansehe, wird uns das wohl auch wirklich erwarten. Und es ist sehr hoch, auch in dieser Welt wird die Luft oben dünner sein als unten. Also wir werden jetzt erstmal ein Zimmer in der beflaggten Mähre nehmen und Morgen früh kümmern wir uns gleich um den Baum. Komm, die Sonne geht schon unter und wir haben einen wirklich anstrengenden Tag hinter uns.“ Er stand auf und zog Harry auf die Beine, dieser atmete tief durch und nickte dann zustimmend. Ihm war die ganze Sache noch etwas suspekt, aber wieder einmal hatte er keine Wahl und eventuell konnte man doch etwas Gutes dort heraus holen. Am Ende stand seine Statue ja neben der von Talos...  
Sie gingen zurück zum Marktplatz und betraten dann die beflaggte Mähre, worin sich schon einige Bewohner der Stadt eingefunden hatten.  
Adrianne zum Beispiel, die Schmiedin und Tochter des Vogts Proventus Avenicci. Sie war mit Ulfberth verheiratet und zusammen betrieben sie die Schmiede namens „Kriegsjungfer“.  
Adriannes Spitzname aus der Kindheit, dies hatten sie alles im Gespräch mit dem Vogt erfahren. Er war sehr stolz auf sein „kleines Mädchen“ und ließ sich auch derweil von ihr beraten. Sie befand sich aber auch näher am Volk, deswegen war dies verständlich, immerhin erfuhr sie alles was die Stadt bewegte förmlich hinter ihrer Verkaufstheke.  
Die beflaggte Mähre wurde von einer Nord und einer Rothwardone betrieben, es gab auch einen Barden und Harry ging sofort zu ihm um sich ein Lied zu wünschen.  
„Ich habe „Zeit der Aggression“ und „Ragnar, der Rote“ im Repertoire“ erklärte Mikael ernst:  
„In ein paar Tagen habe ich auch „Das Drachenblut“ gelernt, dieses Lied sollte ich jetzt unbedingt können, immerhin ist nach tausend Jahren endlich wieder eines erschienen. Wir fragen uns schon wie es aussieht... vielleicht ist es ein hübsche Lady...“  
„Uthgerd ist es“ lachte Adriannes Mann und zeigte auf eine Kriegerin, welche in einer hinteren Ecke saß:  
„Da habt Ihr die hübsche Lady, Mikael.“ Uthgerd war zwar eine Nord, aber nicht so eindeutig wie alle anderen, mit ihren roten Haaren und der etwas dunkleren Haut fiel sie da eindeutig aus dem Schema. Andererseits aber war sie genauso groß und kräftig, trug eine gute Rüstung und hatte einen Zweihänder auf dem Rücken.  
„Ich brauche nicht zu schreien, um euch alle fertig zu machen“ schnaubte die Kriegerin, sie schien aber nicht böse zu sein:  
„Ihr werdet übermütig, habt wohl wieder einmal eine Abreibung verdient. Hundert Septime, Einsatz...“  
„Ich will nicht“ bestimmte der bullige Nord sofort:  
„Am Ende komme ich doch nur wieder mit blauen Augen und hundert Septime weniger dort heraus. Da wo Uthgerd, die Unbeugsame hinschlägt, wächst kein Nirnwurz mehr.“  
„Ich mache es“ Severus trat an sie heran und nahm seine Tasche ab, stellte sie in eine Ecke. Dann holte er hundert Septime hervor und wurde von Uthgerd sehr misstrauisch angesehen. Harry machte sich da weniger Sorgen, da wo der Professor hinschlug wuchs ja noch nicht mal mehr Moos nach. Und Skrupel eine Frau zu schlagen hatte Severus sowieso nicht, erst recht nicht wenn es um notwendiges Geld ging.  
„Okay“ nickte Uthgerd:  
„Keine Zauberei, keine Waffen, keine Tricks und keine Heulereien.“ Sie holte ebenfalls hundert Septime hervor, das Geld wurde auf den Tisch gelegt und dann flog auch schon die erste Faust. Severus überließ Uthgerd den ersten Schlag, aber dann war es auch schon aus. Drei Schläge hatte der Professor nur gebraucht um sie in die Knie zu zwingen und schwer keuchen zu lassen.  
In diesem Moment wirkte sie wirklich sanft und zerbrechlich, er half ihr auf die Beine und bekam dann das Geld, im Grunde war auch eine Nord nur eine Frau... das konnte man nun sehen.  
„Noch nie habe ich solche Schläge erlebt“ stellte sie fest:  
„Erst recht nicht von einem Kuttenträger, Ihr habt Euch die Septime sehr eindrucksvoll verdient. Solltet Ihr einmal eine Klinge an Eurer Seite brauchen, wäre ich gerne dazu bereit. Würde gerne sehen wie Ihr mit einem Troll klar kommt, oder schlimmeren.“  
Sie schenkte den Professor ein leichtes Lächeln und der wurde sogar etwas rot um die Nase herum, dann gab er der Kämpferin noch einen Krug Met aus.  
Harry wünschte sich nun „Zeit der Aggression“ und setzte sich an die Theke. Das Lied war dem Kaiserreich gewidmet und hörte sich wirklich sehr schön an.  
„Wollten wir nicht schlafen gehen“ fragte Severus neugierig und nahm die Tasche wieder an sich und setzte sich dann neben den Helden.  
„Wenn du dich prügeln darfst, dann darf ich auch trinken“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Und so ein Krug mit Met wird mir bestimmt gleich helfen fest zu schlafen.“  
„Seid ihr ein Paar“ wollte die Wirtin kichernd wissen und servierte den Beiden zwei Krüge:  
„Die gehen aufs Haus.“  
„Paar“ staunten Harry und Severus gleichzeitig.  
„Nicht? Ihr seht so sehr danach aus, aber ich kann mich natürlich auch irren.“  
„Meint Ihr... also das geht“ fragte Harry vorsichtig:  
„Also... Homosexualität?“  
„Ah, Ihr kennt euch noch nicht mit den Gepflogenheiten hier in Himmelsrand aus. Das hätte ich mir auch denken können, Ihr seht sehr fremd aus.  
Unser Land ist kalt und hart, man stirbt oft früh und wir haben deswegen nicht viel Zeit für langes Umwerben.  
Meist muss man sich nur sympathisch sein oder einfach zu einander passen. Wenn man sich entschieden hat jemanden zu heiraten, dann geht man nach Rifton und kauft im Tempel von Mara ein entsprechendes Amulett.  
Das trägt man offen, meist wird man dann von Heiratswilligen angesprochen oder man zeigt es seinem Wunschpartner. Hat man sich dann für das gemeinsame Leben entschieden, geht einer zum Tempel und organisiert die Hochzeit, der Andere lädt alles ein was einem freundlich gesonnen ist. Das passiert durch Kuriere, der Tempel hilft auch mit. Und bei all dem ist es egal wer am Ende vor dem Altar steht. Es kann auch ein Ork eine Hochelfe heiraten, oder man heiratet das gleiche Geschlecht. Das Leben in Himmelsrand ist zu kurz um sich da an irgendwelche Regeln zu halten. Wenn man aber Glück hat, verliebt man sich schnell genug und dann ist es natürlich noch schöner... ich habe nie geheiratet, die Arbeit hier im Gasthaus hat mich zu sehr eingenommen.“  
„Natürlich hat man eine größere Auswahl, wenn man sich einen gewissen Rang besitzt“ nickte Uthgerd ernst:  
„Wer auch immer das Drachenblut ist, sobald er ein Amulett von Mara trägt, wird ihm alles zufliegen was zwei Beine hat.“  
Harry lächelte nun leicht und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem Metkrug.  
„Ich will mir meinen Rang lieber erarbeiten“ bestimmte er dann:  
„Das Drachenblut zu sein, ist angeboren und das ich gerade Thane von Weißlauf geworden bin, das war ein Geschenk. Lieber will ich, dass man mich wegen meiner gewonnenen Kämpfe schätzt.“ Es war still geworden in der beflaggten Mähre und Severus grinste stumm in seinen Krug hinein.  
Harry hatte die Nord schon verstanden und weil er körperlich gerade keinen Eindruck schinden konnte, musste das eben anders geschehen. So demonstrierte er den Schrei gerne und ließ ein paar leere Krüge fliegen, sofort hatte er das Erstaunen und den Respekt auf seiner Seite.  
Das reichte für die Zeit bis er dann seine ersten Kämpfe siegreich absolviert hatte.  
„Dann wart Ihr es, der von den Graubärten gerufen wurde... Kynareth's Wege sind wirklich unergründlich“ nickte Adrianne:  
„Solltet Ihr eine ordentliche Rüstung brauchen, ich mache Euch einen guten Preis. Aber nun sollten wir ordentlich auf Ihn trinken, auf das Drachenblut!“


	14. Jüngling

„Uthgerd, wir bräuchten Eure Hilfe im Kampf“ Harry kam in die beflaggte Mähre und sofort stand die Kriegerin auf den Füßen:  
„Es geht aber um Hexenraben und dürfte nicht ganz ungefährlich werden.“  
„Eine wahre Nord hat vor nichts Angst, entweder ich siege mit Euch oder gehe ruhmreich in Sovngarde ein.“  
Sie verließen das Gasthaus, davor wartete Severus schon, abreisebereit und ebenso fest entschlossen wie der Held. Sie wollten nun Nesselfluch besorgen, damit Danica den Güldengrünbaum retten konnte, das Wahrzeichen von Weißlauf sollte wieder blühen.  
„Was ist Sovngarde“ wollte Harry wissen, das hörte er nun schon einige Male und es schien sehr wichtig zu sein. Teilweise war es auch im Kampf gegen den Drachen gerufen worden, „Sieg oder Sovngarde“.  
„Man merkt immer wieder das Ihr nicht aus Himmelsrand stammt. Sovngarde ist der Ort, wo die Seelen derer hinkommen, die ein ruhmreiches Leben führten. Dort sind Helden wie Ysgramor und Olaf Ein-Auge, sie warten auf ehrbare Krieger um mit ihnen auf ewig zu feiern. Aber nur wer ehrenvoll war, sein ganzes Leben lang, der wird auch dort hinein gelassen. Shor nimmt nicht jeden auf... ich hoffe immer noch, ich kann mit meinen Taten den einen Fehltritt wieder gut machen...“  
„Was ist passiert“ fragte Harry weiter, während sie Weißlauf verließen und den Weg nach Flusswald einschlugen. Da war eine Sache, die die Kriegerin wohl sehr beschäftigte und eventuell bezeichnete dies sogar ihre Art mit anderen umzugehen.  
„Ich wollte bei den Gefährten aufgenommen werden“ Uthgerd presste fest die Lippen zusammen:  
„Als Prüfung ließen sie mich gegen einen Jüngling antreten, sie glaubten wohl als Frau habe ich es nicht drauf und würde unterliegen... ich tötete ihn, es war ein Unfall... Ich hatte sie gewarnt... ich weiß, es ist nicht meine Schuld, und doch fühle ich mich schuldig. Und Shor wird mich allein deswegen nicht nach Sovngarde lassen, der Junge war ja noch fast ein Kind. Aber noch bin ich nicht tot, wenn ich für die Ehre kämpfe, für das Gute mein Leben lasse, kann ich es sicher wieder gut machen.“  
Sie nickte heftig und Harry runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Dieses Sovngarde schien so etwas wie Walhalla zu sein, es zwang jeden kriegerischen Nord dazu nur für das gute zu kämpfen. Aber natürlich wollte nicht jeder in Sovngarde eingehen... wie ehrbar waren die Gefährten denn nun?  
„Ich wollte eigentlich den Gefährten beitreten“ überlegte er vorsichtig.  
„Das ist nichts schlechtes, die Gefährten sind die größten und stärksten Krieger von Himmelsrand. Ihre Taten sind ehrbar und werden überall gepriesen, und sie können Euch beibringen ein noch besserer Kämpfer zu werden“ bestimmte Uthgerd, sie schien keinerlei Groll gegen die Gefährten zu hegen, trotz alledem was passiert war:  
„Ihr müsst nicht soviel Unglück haben wie ich und ich hege keinen Hass gegen die Gefährten, sie hätten nur auf mich hören müssen. Wohin führt uns unser Weg genau?“  
„Zum Waisenfelsen, er ist hinter Helgen“ Severus holte die Karte hervor und zeigte sie Uthgerd.  
„Dahin kenne ich eine Abkürzung“ stellte sie fest:  
„Nur glaube ich, das uns da einige Banditen im Wege stehen könnten. Aber es wäre ein kürzerer Weg...“  
„Dann nehmen wir den“ bestimmte Harry:  
„Wir hatten es in letzter Zeit mit einigen Banditen zu tun, schlimmer kann es nicht werden und ich will meine Kraft nicht durch langes Laufen verbrauchen... vielleicht wäre ein Pferd doch einmal eine Investition wert.“  
„Wenn wir das Haus gekauft haben“ nickte der Professor ernst:  
„Das Haus ist jetzt erstmal wichtiger, uns fehlt immer noch soviel an Geld, das ich mir fast schon wieder einen Drachen wünsche. Die Knochen und Schuppen bringen einiges an Geld ein und zu dritt dürften wir auch einen schaffen. Beziehungsweise zu viert, Mary wird uns auch sehr hilfreich sein.“  
„Wer ist Mary“ fragte Uthgerd, hinter Flusswald schlugen sie einen etwas steinigen Pfad ein. Mittlerweile war tatsächlich eine Einheit in Flusswald angekommen, sie lagerten vor dem Dorf und sorgten so rund um die Uhr für Sicherheit.  
„Sein Feuer- Atronarch“ strahlte Harry fröhlich, dieser Anblick beruhigte ihn.  
„Ein Beschwörer also“ die Kriegerin musterte Severus leicht amüsiert:  
„Ich halte nicht viel von Zaubereien, aber auch in den Nord steckt die ein oder andere Magie, ein paar Heilzauber sollte jeder Krieger beherrschen. Man hat ja nicht immer einen Trank dabei.  
Doch Beschwörungen... damit sollten sich nur die beschäftigen, die keine Angst haben dabei in die Luft zu fliegen. Ah dort ist das Banditennest, und dort den Hügel hinunter kommt man gleich schon zum Waisenfelsen. Hexenraben sagtet Ihr, die können auch zaubern.  
Ich bin noch keinem begegnet, aber sie sollen sehr große magische Kraft haben und nicht leicht zu töten sein. Und sie sind meist nicht allein, entweder zusammen mit Hexen oder gar Abgeschworenen...“  
„Kümmern wir uns zuerst um die Banditen“ Harry zog die Äxte:  
„Du Severus, du hältst dich raus. Wahrscheinlich brauchen wir Mary gegen diesen Hexenraben... Ich mach das mit Uthgerd.“ Und schon stürmten die Beiden auf das Banditennest zu, eine alte Ruine, schnell waren die drei Verbrecher erledigt und man steckte die anwesenden Geldbeutel ein.  
„Die waren einfach, aber da geht es noch weiter runter“ stellte Harry fest, als er eine Tür entdeckte, sofort wurde Severus ebenso neugierig.  
„Das ist fast schon einladend, aber ich will Nesselfluch schnell holen“ bestimmte der Professor ernst:  
„Eventuell haben wir an einem anderen Tag die Zeit uns das anzusehen. Diese Ruine hier läuft nicht weg und wir werden auch so genug Geld für das Haus bekommen.“  
„Gut, du hast recht“ nickte Harry, Uthgerd wartete schon vor der Ruine und polierte ihren Zweihänder mit einem Ledertuch. Sie bereitete sich wohl auf den Kampf vor, eine Kriegerin mit Herz und Seele eben.  
„Gehen wir“ bestimmte Severus ernst:  
„Ich schleiche vor und schaue mir das zuerst etwas an, dann kommt ihr nach.“ Er machte sich fast lautlos auf den Weg, nur der Schnee schien das Schleichen etwas zu erschweren. Sobald man in Himmelsrand auch nur ein wenig höher kam, wurde man gleich mit dem eisigen Nass konfrontiert, nur in den Tälern war es warm. Rift musste also allgemein sehr tief liegen, denn nach all dem war was der Held darüber hörte, war es wohl das wärmste Fürstentum.  
„Ist er noch zu haben“ wollte Uthgerd neugierig wissen, zeigte dabei auf Severus, und Harry klappte der Mund langsam auf:  
„Nun, ihr wusstet bis gestern nichts über die Umstände wie man hier heiratet und ihr konntet so schnell kein Amulett holen. Deswegen ist es klug nach seinem Lebensumstand zu fragen, und Euer Partner ist er ja wohl nicht. Er sieht gut aus, ist noch jung genug, sicher kann er eine starke Frau an seiner Seite gebrauchen.“  
„Er ist schon auf der Suche, auch nach einer Frau“ murmelte Harry, er sollte ehrlich zu ihr sein:  
„Aber ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr das seid was er sich wünscht. Er hat mehrmals erwähnt das die Nord ihm allgemein zu dominant und zu stark sind.“  
„Das ist schade, aber auch verständlich. Er ist nur ein Zauberer und könnte sich deswegen nicht gut neben einer Kriegerin fühlen, dabei kann ich sicherlich auch ganz sanft sein. Und was ist mit Euch? Ihr seid zwar kleiner als ich, aber ein Drachenblut wünscht sich jeder an seiner Seite.“  
„Und ich wünsche mir einen Mann an meiner Seite“ nickte der Held heftig:  
„Eventuell solltet Ihr einfach euer Verhalten ein wenig ändern, Männer mögen es sicher nicht verprügelt zu werden... oder zu sehen wie sich die Frau mit anderen Männern prügelt. Selbst einem Nord scheint dies wohl etwas zuviel zu sein, sonst wärt Ihr schon lange nicht mehr allein, denn Ihr seid sehr hübsch.“  
„Ihr habt recht“ seufzte Uthgerd:  
„Ich habe mich damals wohl falsch entschieden, jetzt ist es fast zu spät.“  
„Aber nur fast“ Harry nickte ernst, Severus winkte sie zu sich und so schlichen sie neben ihn, hockten sich dann in den Schnee.  
„Ich sehe drei Hexen, es sind wohl eindeutig welche“ flüsterte der Professor:  
„Sie zaubern herum und tragen schwarze Roben. Sieht fast schon aus als wollten sie Tote beschwören.“  
„Es wird in Himmelsrand geduldet“ flüsterte Uthgerd:  
„Aber nur wenn man dafür nicht tötet, oder die Totenruhe stört. Die Dunkelelfen haben diese Kunst, aus Morrowind, zu uns gebracht.“  
„Ich denke nicht, das dies nette Totenbeschwörer sind“ bestimmte Harry ernst:  
„Wo ist der Hexenrabe?“  
„Dort auf dem Felsen“ Severus zeigte in die entsprechende Richtung.  
„Man kann ihn nur über diesen umgekippten Baumstamm erreichen.“  
„Von dort aus kann das Vieh uns auch angreifen“ erklärte Uthgerd ernst:  
„Sie kann mit Feuerbällen schießen oder eisige Pfähle in unseren Körper schicken. Von einem oder zwei Treffern stirbt man nicht, aber es kann große Verletzungen zur Folge haben. Besonders die eisigen Pfähle sind sehr unangenehm, für einen Nord weniger, denn unsere eigene Magie macht uns immun gegen Kälte. Doch der Hexenrabe weiß dies sicher und wird auch mit Feuer schießen.“  
„Dann muss jemand sofort zum Hexenraben gehen, während der Rest die Hexen bekämpft“ erklärte Harry ernst:  
„Ich habe nicht die beste Rüstung, aber ich kann sie anschreien und somit eventuell vom Zaubern abhalten. Außerdem kann ich gut ausweichen.“ Das Monster sah weiblich aus, aber im Grunde kannten sie das Geschlecht nicht, es war wirklich schwierig so etwas schreckliches zu definieren.  
„Benutzt die Axt von Weißlauf“ forderte Uthgerd:  
„Sie ist verzaubert, zwar steht nicht fest was für ein Zauber darauf liegt, aber eventuell ist er nützlich.“  
Erstaunen schwang der Kriegerin entgegen, dann holte Severus die Axt aus seinem Beutel und hielt sie Harry entgegen.  
Der junge Mann nahm sie, tauschte sie gegen eine der beiden Äxte um und atmete tief durch.  
„Du rennst durch zum Hexenraben“ ordnete Severus an:  
„Wir kümmern uns um die anderen unangenehmen Damen, denk gar nicht an uns, wir werden damit schon klar kommen.“  
„Sterbt nicht“ forderte Harry und lief dann los, direkt durch die Hexen die sofort ihre Zauber auspackten.  
Unterwegs sah er schon mal eine Truhe, einen Tisch mit einem Skelett, dann lief er über den umgestürzten Baumstamm und rammte dem Hexenraben, ohne Vorwarnung, die Äxte in den Körper. Blitze erfassten das Monster, welches tatsächlich wirkte wie eine Mischung aus Hexe und Vogel, der Zauber der Axt von Weißlauf wirkte eindeutig auch auf sie.  
Das Vieh wollte zaubern, Harry hieb ihr die Äxte ins Gesicht, aber wie erwartet starb sie nicht daran. Magische Wesen waren wohl nicht nur auf der Erde sehr hartnäckig, sondern auch auf Nirn. Der Hexenrabe schlug mit seinen Krallen zu und traf Harry schmerzhaft am Arm.  
Der Held brüllte erschrocken und hieb daraufhin immer wieder mit seinen Waffen auf den scheinbar übermächtigen Feind ein, schneller und stärker. Aber das Vieh wollte einfach nicht sterben, stattdessen versuchte es wieder zu zaubern.  
Und dann dieses Krächzen dabei, der Held schauderte noch im Kampf, es war wirklich entsetzlich.  
„FUS“ schrie Harry und brachte seinen Gegner so aus dem Konzept, das reichte, der nun folgende Hieb tötete den Hexenraben. Keuchend kniete der Held daneben und hielt sich den blutenden Arm, er fühlte sich so schwummrig... alles wurde so verschwommen...  
Und sein Arm brannte so merkwürdig.  
„Die Wunde entzündet sich“ hörte er Uthgerd rufen:  
„Hexenraben übertragen auch Krankheiten wie Ataxie und Hirnfäule.“  
Harry wurde berührt und dann flößte man ihm einen ekligen Trank ein.  
„Gut das ich alles dabei hatte, der Trank wird dieses Problem schnell beseitigen“ hörte er Severus sagen:  
„Hatte das Vieh Nesselfluch dabei?“  
„Hier ist ein merkwürdiger Dolch, das wird er sein“ antwortete Uthgerd, während Harry sich langsam erholte.  
„Dann nehmen wir den, die Schätze, und machen uns gleich auf den Weg zurück nach Weißlauf.“


	15. Zweiglinge

„Ich will das Ding eigentlich noch nicht mal anfassen“ Danica sah etwas entsetzt auf die Waffe namens Nesselfluch, zwar freute sie sich, das die drei es geschafft hatten... aber richtig begeistert war sie trotzdem nicht wirklich:  
„Damit wurden Zweiglinge geopfert, die Hüter der Natur. Und wer weiß was diese Hexenraben noch damit angestellt haben. Könntet ihr nicht in das Ahnenschimmerheiligtum gehen und dort etwas von dem Harz holen? Ich zeichne es euch auf der Karte ein, zum Dank könnte ich euch danach ein paar Heilzauber zeigen.“  
Sofort bekam sie die Karte hingehalten und zeichnete das Heiligtum ein.  
„Ihr müsst mit Nesselfluch auf die Wurzeln schlagen, Ahnenschimmer wird sie dann zurückziehen, er hat... Angst vor dieser Waffe. Ich will euch das eigentlich nicht machen lassen, aber es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit den Güldengrünbaum zu retten. Dann werden die Pilger von Kynareth wieder nach Weißlauf kommen und das allein wird der Stadt genauso helfen wie dem Tempel... ich bin euch sehr dankbar.“  
„Und wir werden auch dankbar sein, wenn ich ein paar Heilzauber beherrsche“ nickte Severus ernst, verließ dann mit Harry den Tempel, davor wartete Uthgerd.  
„Wir sollen zum Ahnenschimmerheiligtum um das Harz zu holen“ verkündete Harry.  
„Ich kenne diesen Ort, selbst wenn man nicht bis zum Baum vorkommt ist das Heiligtum immer einen Besuch wert“ nickte die Kriegerin ernst und nahm ein Stück Kohle in die Hand:  
„Aber der Weg dorthin ist nicht ungefährlich. Hier ist die Weißflusswacht, dort sitzt der alte Hayvarr Eisen-Faust und er ist nicht allein. Sie überfallen gerne unvorsichtige Reisende, die sich zu nah an ihre Höhle heran trauen.  
Dann kommt die Grauwinterwacht, dort hausen Trolle, sie kommen aber nicht heraus, man sollte aber auch nicht hinein gehen.  
Darüber steht der Ritualstein, er verleiht einem die Fähigkeit einmal am Tag einen Toten auferstehen zu lassen, ohne magische Kraft zu verlieren. Entsprechend treiben sich immer mal wieder Beschwörer dort herum, die sind auch nicht sehr freundlich. Und dort sind dann die Valtheimertürme... die sind am zweitgefährlichsten auf dieser Strecke und erstrecken sich mit einer Brücke über den Fluss.  
Ein Banditennest, und sie kehren immer wieder zurück. Wenn ich einmal Geld brauche räume ich das Nest, hole mir ihre Schätze und zwei Tage später sitzen neue Banditen da. Wer nach Ostmarsch oder Rift will, und nicht die Kutsche nimmt, geht gerne diese Strecke entlang und das nutzen die Banditen aus. Unterhalb der Türme ist Dunkelschatten, auch in dieser Höhle hausen Trolle, sie kommen zum Glück nicht heraus. Dann kommt Hilgrunds Grab, ein altes Nordgrab und da weiß man ja, was darin haust und dann kommt... Festung Amol. Das ist der gefährlichste Ort, eine alte Nordfestung und immer besetzt. Wenn wir Glück haben, dann sind da nur Banditen drin, aber ich hörte zuletzt das Magier sie eingenommen haben. Totenbeschwörer wenn wir Pech haben, die brauchen immer mal wieder eine neue Leiche für ihre Experimente und unschuldige Reisende kommen ihnen da ganz recht.“  
„Das klingt alles sehr gefährlich“ stellte Harry fest:  
„Aber wir können alles meiden, außer die Valtheimertürme und Festung Amol. An der Weißflusswacht können wir uns eventuell vorbei schleichen, diesen Stein müssen wir auch nicht besuchen, ebenso wenig wie die Troll-Behausungen. Wie sind Trolle hier so?“  
„Sie heilen sich, aber nicht wenn sie brennen“ nickte Uthgerd ernst:  
„Und sie sind nicht sehr intelligent, Trollfett wird für Zaubertränke genutzt.“  
„Man kann das sicher auch kaufen“ hoffte Severus sofort:  
„Ich möchte mich ungern mit einem Troll anlegen, erst recht nicht nur für Trollfett.“  
Harry sah zum Himmel hoch und runzelte die Stirn, fünfzehn Uhr ungefähr, ob sie es noch bis zum Heiligtum schafften?  
„Wie gefährlich ist es im Dunkeln zu reisen?“  
„Ungefährlich wenn man nicht alleine ist“ bestimmte Uthgerd:  
„Ich werde euch natürlich begleiten... wenn ihr es wünscht.“  
„Natürlich“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Am besten machen wir uns gleich auf den Weg, aber wir sollten vorher ein paar Lebensmittel kaufen.“  
„Bist du nicht müde“ wollte Severus besorgt wissen.  
„Noch nicht“ wehrte das Drachenblut gelassen ab:  
„Und ich glaube auch das wir es bis zum Heiligtum schaffen. Beim Rückweg bin ich unsicher, aber eventuell können wir dort übernachten.“  
„Normalerweise ist das Heiligtum ein friedlicher und sicherer Ort. Aber ich weiß nicht wie Ahnenschimmer reagiert, wenn wir ihm etwas Harz abzapfen.“  
„Es ist ein Baum“ bemerkte Severus recht trocken.  
„Es ist das größte Werk von Kynareth, sie hat ihn angeblich selbst dorthin gepflanzt. Und wenn dieser Baum stirbt, dann sterben alle Bäume auf Nirn. Er hat eine Seele und sicher auch Wächter, Zweiglinge wahrscheinlich und die können sehr unangenehm werden. Sie heilen sich einmal, man glaubt sie sind schon am Ende und dann heilen sie sich, zum Glück aber wirklich nur ein einziges Mal. Sie sind empfindlich was Feuer angeht, aber das können wir im Heiligtum nicht anwenden“ erklärte Uthgerd ernst:  
„Und als Nord ist es meine Pflicht diesen Ort zu schützen. Also kein Feuer, es könnte den Baum verletzen, da müssen normale Waffen reichen. Ich werde euch natürlich gegen die Zweiglinge beistehen, aber auch diesen Ort schützen, und ganz besonders Ahnenschimmer.“  
„Ich verstehe das“ bestimmte Harry mit ernster Miene, das konnte aber trotzdem zu einem Problem werden:  
„Aber das bedeutet das wir Mary nicht rufen können und auch Severus sonst nicht zaubern darf. Wir müssten es also alleine machen.“  
„Oder er kauft ein Zauberbuch, lernt einen anderen Atronarchen zu beschwören, und wir gehen erst Morgen los. Ihr könnt bei mir übernachten“ schlug die Kriegerin vor und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Einen Frost- oder Sturm- Atronarchen vielleicht, Farengar in der Drachenfeste verkauft solche Bücher. Sie sind nicht günstig aber...“ Sie unterbrach sich, weil Severus schon unterwegs dorthin war und bald schon im Palast verschwand.  
„Ich denke diese Entscheidung wurde uns abgenommen, kommt zu mir, wir können bei mir auch etwas kochen. Die Mahlzeit wird uns für Morgen stärken.“  
Uthgerd und Harry betraten das kleine Haus, es war wirklich gemütlich eingerichtet, aber wie es aussah würden die beiden Helden wohl wieder ein Lager auf dem Boden haben.  
Wann hatte Harry eigentlich das letzte Mal in weicher Daunenbettwäsche gelegen?  
Er seufzte leise auf, während Uthgerd zum ersten Mal die Rüstung auszog und in ein normales Kleid schlüpfte. Das konnte sie ruhig vor Harry tun, wie jeder andere trug sie ein langes Unterhemd, welches nur gewechselt wurde wenn es zu dreckig wurde.  
Harry selbst hatte auch so eines, von Alvor damals bekommen, es verhinderte das die Rüstung auf der Haut scheuerte und war aus dünnem Leinen. Der richtige Stoff um übermäßiges Schwitzen zu verhindern.  
„Wascht Euch noch das Gesicht“ forderte der junge Mann schnell:  
„Dann sieht Severus auch mal Eure sanfte Seite, wenn er zurück kommt... er weiß gar nicht wo das Haus ist, ich gehe ihn besser holen.“  
„Ich werde mich inzwischen waschen“ nickte Uthgerd ernst und holte sich eine Schüssel mit Wasser. Harry lief schnell raus, hoch zur Drachenfeste und fand dort drinnen tatsächlich den Professor bei Farengar.  
Sie diskutierten gerade, wahrscheinlich über irgendwelche Zaubereien, neugierig trat das Drachenblut näher heran.  
„Alraunen gibt es leider nur in der Schwarzmarsch“ erklärte Farengar gerade:  
„Die Heimat der Argonier, und sie exportieren diese nicht. Aber was ich empfehlen kann, sind Deadraherzen. Die mächtigste Zutat in ganz Himmelsrand. Aber sie sind verdammt selten, in Morthal kann man derweil eines kaufen, oder in Einsamkeit. Ansonsten muss man sie einem Daedra selbst entnehmen. Ach da fällt mir ein, der Schmied von Rifton sucht zehn Feuersalze und es heißt, er würde gut bezahlen. Feuersalze findet man in natürlichen Feuer-Atronarchen, sie sind aber auch leicht zu kaufen. Leider bin ich zur Zeit hier sehr gebunden, deswegen kann ich sie nicht selbst besorgen. Ich werde jetzt Euer Buch holen.“ Der Hofzauberer ging in einen Nebenraum, Severus sah den jungen Mann fragend an.  
„Ich wollte dich holen, du weißt ja nicht wo Uthgerds Haus ist“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Du hast nach Alraunen gefragt?“  
„Ja, nachdem die Dame aus dem Tränkeladen mit dem Begriff nicht einmal etwas anfangen konnte... Ich will bis Morgen lernen einen Frost- Atronarchen beschwören zu können, solange kannst du dich ausruhen. So wie ich dich das verstanden habe, sind die meisten Rassen hier recht kälteempfindlich, nur die Nord nicht. Aber die Nord haben große Probleme mit Feuer, die Dunkelelfen hingegen sind dagegen fast immun. Ich muss mehr über die Eigenarten aller Rassen hier lernen, das können wir dann im Kampf nutzen.“  
„Uthgerd hat sich umgezogen und gewaschen, eventuell erwartet sie gleich ein Kompliment von dir.“  
Severus schwieg leicht erstaunt, damit hatte er natürlich nicht gerechnet.  
„Du hast ihr doch keine Hoffnungen gemacht, oder“ fragte der ehemalige Lehrer dann.  
„Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass du nicht an einer Nordfrau interessiert bist. Aber sie möchte dir trotzdem gerne ihre sanfte Seite zeigen. Und jede Frau möchte für so etwas ein Kompliment hören.“  
„Was weißt du schon von Frauen, aber wahrscheinlich hast du recht“ schnaubte der Professor amüsiert und nahm das Buch von Farengar entgegen, legte dafür hundert Septime auf den Tisch.  
„Ich habe immer recht“ nickte Harry frech und ging dann mit Severus zurück zum Haus der Kriegerin:  
„Geh zuerst rein, ich hole noch ein paar Früchte auf dem Markt.“  
„Du kannst dich ruhig beeilen“ bestimmte der Professor und betrat dann das Haus. Harry linste durch einen Türspalt, Uthgerd hatte sich tatsächlich gewaschen und sogar die Haare geöffnet. Severus wurde abwechselnd rot und bleich, bei diesem hübschen Anblick, da beschloss der Held ganz spontan sich doch etwas Zeit mit dem Einkaufen zu lassen.

„Du hast dir ein Zimmer in der beflaggten Mähre genommen“ Severus war nicht begeistert, als er am frühen Morgen auf seinen Lieblingshelden traf:  
„Wieso bist du nicht einfach zurück ins Haus gekommen?“  
„Weil ich mir sicher war, dass du in dieser Nacht lieber das Bett mit Uthgerd teilst.“  
„Ich habe auf dem Boden geschlafen und wir haben nur geredet, denn sie ist nicht nur eine ehrbare Kriegerin, sondern auch eine ebenso ehrbare Frau. Und ich bin anständig, wenn man das von mir verlangt. Sie wird uns aber heute nicht begleiten, sie muss ein wenig über ihr zukünftiges Leben nachdenken und dafür kann sie keine Kämpfe gebrauchen. Ich musste ihr schwören, dass wir im Heiligtum kein Feuer benutzen und lebendig zurück kehren.“  
„Wirst du ein Amulett von Mara für Uthgerd kaufen“ Harry spießte Severus förmlich mit seinen Blicken auf, wirkte dabei aber auch sehr amüsiert. Sofort wurde der Professor knallrot, es war als wären ihm die Bräuche der Nord schon in Fleisch und Blut über gegangen. Er wusste genau was es bedeutete ein Amulett von Mara zu kaufen und eindeutig war er noch nicht soweit. Aber er musste wohl darüber nachgedacht haben, Uthgerd konnte ihn am Vortag eindeutig von ihrer sanften Seite überzeugen.  
Und es war klar das Severus Snape dieses Land nicht mehr verlassen. Egal ob sie eines Tages zurück konnten oder nicht, England war nicht mehr die Heimat des Professors.  
Er fand auf diesem Planeten alles was er brauchte, Magie und Frauen, ein Heim, eine Chance auf ein neues Leben.  
Wieso wollte Harry eigentlich noch zurück?  
In England wartete nur eine Statue und lauter gebrochene Mädchenherzen, es war ihm dort wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal möglich offen seine Homosexualität zu zeigen. Wer wollte schon einen schwulen Helden?  
In Himmelsrand aber erwartete ihn wirklicher, erkämpfter und ehrenvoller Ruhm. Auch die Tötung der Drachen war bei ihm nicht selbstverständlich, denn auch das Drachenblut besaß keine Unsterblichkeit.  
Und es fühlte sich wesentlich besser an, als nur derjenige zu sein, der Voldemort töten musste.  
Dazu konnte er tatsächlich an einen liebevollen Mann kommen, er musste sich nur irgendwann den richtigen aussuchen.  
„Ich werde keines kaufen. Wenn ich für jemanden ein Amulett kaufe, dann ist die Dame kleiner als ich, sehr zart und lieblich. Und sie hegt mindestens eine große Zuneigung für mich. Dies weiß Uthgerd alles, natürlich hofft sie etwas auf ein Amulett von mir, aber sie wird auch nicht auf mich warten. Wir sind nicht verliebt ineinander, wir mögen uns nur ganz gerne.“  
Sie hatten mittlerweile Weißlauf verlassen und schlugen die Richtung nach Ostmarsch ein. Dort lag das Ahnenschimmerheiligtum und sie hofften am Abend wieder zurück in Weißlauf zu sein, um dann am nächsten Morgen gleich das Haus kaufen zu können.  
„Sobald wir das Haus haben, brechen wir zu den Graubärten auf“ bestimmte Harry:  
„Und wenn wir von dort zurück sind, werde ich den Gefährten beitreten, mich reizt das doch sehr. Besonders nachdem mir Ulfberth gestern in der beflaggten Mähre noch einiges über Ysgramor erzählt hat. Er ist ein großer Held gewesen, sein ehemaliger Palast steht in Windhelm... dieser wird von Ulfric Sturmmantel bewohnt, ich habe das Gefühl das der nicht das Recht hat dort zu sitzen. Ich will bei den Gefährten lernen um dann nach Einsamkeit zu gehen, der Armee beizutreten, Ulfric muss aufgehalten werden.“  
„Glaubst du nicht, das Drachenblut sollte neutral sein?“  
„Vielleicht, vielleicht sollte jeder Nord-Held neutral sein. Aber noch bin ich in erster Linie Harry Potter, und der darf sich jederzeit einer Partei zuwenden.“


	16. Ei

„Das muss es sein, es sieht jedenfalls stark danach aus und etwas anderes scheint es hier nicht zu geben“ Harry James Potter war dreckig, müde und er konnte seine Brille gerade nicht tragen, weil in dicker blauer Bluterguss auf seinem rechten Auge wuchs. Der schmerzte und pochte stark, fühlte sich an wie eine Aprikose die innerlich vor Verwesung aufgedunsen war.  
Dummerweise hatte den der Heiltrank noch nicht weggemacht und so musste Harry sich, halb blind wie er war, an der Robe des Professors festhalten um wenigstens heil am Ziel anzukommen.  
Sie hatten die Weißflusswacht erfolgreich umschleichen können, waren weder mit den Trollen der Grauwinterwacht, noch mit irgendwelchen Beschwörern am Ritualstein zusammen gestoßen.  
Dann hatte man ihnen an den Valtheimertürmen ihr Geld abnehmen wollen, aber stattdessen legten sie sich lieber mit ungefähr fünfzehn Banditen an. Zwei davon waren Bogenschützen gewesen, Harry rieb sich instinktiv den Hintern beim Gedanken daran.  
Sie konnten die Verbrecher zwar besiegen und die Schätze nehmen, aber die Entfernung des Pfeils war sehr unangenehm gewesen. Zum Glück aber fanden sie in den Türmen auch ein paar Heiltränke und wenn sie bei der Rückkehr gut verkauften, lagen sie sicher schon am Morgen in ihren eigenen Betten.  
Hilgrunds Grab hatten sie genauso wenig gewesen wie Dunkelschatten, aber Festung Amol zeigte sich dafür sehr schlimm. Zehn Zauberer, keine Totenbeschwörer, schossen mit eisigen Pfählen und Feuerblitzen auf sie. Dabei hatte es Harry einmal gegen eine Mauer geschleudert, die Brille fiel zu Boden und ein Eimer traf sein Auge.  
Wenigstens aber fand er daraufhin seine Brille schnell wieder und konnte noch mitkämpfen, doch es schmerzte schon sehr und so führte ihn Severus bis zum Heiligtum.  
Vorbei an Geysiren, die wohl den größten Teil der Ostmarsch ausmachten, und vorbei an einigen Jägern die in dem warmen Wasser eines Tümpels schwammen.  
Auch die Bewohner von Himmelsrand wussten was gut tat.  
„Der Bluterguss ist immer noch nicht weg“ stellte Severus fest:  
„Du musst die Brille jetzt aber trotzdem aufsetzen, auch wenn es wehtut. Du bist manchmal aber auch wirklich empfindlich.“  
„Ich möchte dich einmal sehen, wenn dir ein Ei auf dem Auge wächst und du dann auch noch eine enge Brille aufsetzen musst“ fauchte das empfindliche Drachenblut, mit nun auch sehr roten Wangen, setzte aber dann doch die Sehhilfe wieder auf:  
„Ich wünschte es würde hier irgendeinen Zauber geben, der meine Augen heilt. Aber ich glaube das gibt es nicht einmal auf diesem anderen Planeten... ach verdammt, lass uns jetzt da rein gehen und das Harz holen.“  
„Du bist wirklich sehr empfindlich, allein wie du gejault hast, als ich dir den Pfeil aus dem Hintern zog“ grinste der Professor frech und folgte dann dem jungen Mann in die Höhle, die nicht ganz offensichtlich das Ahnenschimmerheiligtum war.  
Erst nachdem sie einen langen Höhlenweg hinter sich brachten, erreichten sie den wirklich imposanten und wunderschönen Ort.  
In der Höhlendecke war ein Loch, dadurch kam Licht hinein und der kleine Bach spendete Wasser, deswegen wuchs es überall in der schönsten Pracht. Blumen und Sträucher, kleine Bäume und Pilze... und in der Mitte stand Ahnenschimmer. Riesig, mit gigantischen Wurzeln die sich über Felsen, und einen Weg, gelegt hatten.  
„Was für ein Baum“ staunte Severus, sah dabei das sich noch zwei Menschen im Heiligtum befanden und die Schönheit einfach nur genossen.  
„Um das zu sehen, erleide ich sogar den Schmerz, der mir meine Brille gerade verschafft“ bestimmte Harry ehrfürchtig:  
„Ein wahres Meisterwerk von Kynareth“ Der Held fand langsam Gefallen an der Göttin, fast so sehr wie an Talos:  
„Eines Tages, wenn wir nicht mehr kämpfen müssen, kehre ich hierher zurück und bewundere das noch einmal... in aller Ruhe und vielleicht mit meinem Mann zusammen.“  
„Das sieht fast so aus, als wolltest du hier bleiben... selbst dann wenn wir einen Weg nach Hause finden“ stellte Severus fest und ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen:  
„Dabei hat hier wieder einmal das Schicksal zugeschlagen und zwingt dich erneut zu kämpfen.“  
„Aber das Drachenblut zu sein ist doch irgendwie cooler, oder? Hier werde ich sogar von Anfang an ernst genommen, wenn ich da nur an das fünfte Schuljahr denke, wo nicht mal meine Freunde wirklich an mich glaubten... Hier muss ich nur einmal kurz schreien und schon habe ich demonstriert wer ich bin, das reicht um ernst genommen zu werden“ Harry schmunzelte, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst als sie die erste Wurzel erreichten und diese ihnen den Weg zum Baum versperrte.  
Das Drachenblut zog Nesselfluch hervor und spürte förmlich wie der Baum nur bei dem Anblick schon zitterte. Sofort bekam der junge Mann Skrupel, Ahnenschimmer hatte tatsächlich Angst vor dieser Waffe.  
„Gib mir das“ bestimmte Severus, nahm dem jungen Mann den schlanken Dolch ab:  
„Und du hältst mir den Rücken frei, wer weiß was uns angreift, wenn wir hier richtig zur Tat schreiten.“  
Harry nickte und zog die Äxte hervor, Severus brauchte die Wurzel nur kurz zu berühren und schon zog Ahnenschimmer nach Oben.  
„Der Baum tut mir leid, aber der Baum in Weißlauf ist noch schlimmer dran“ erklärte Severus ernst:  
„Wenn Ahnenschimmer wirklich eine Seele hat, dann wird er uns dies verzeihen.“ Er berührte eine weitere Wurzel mit Nesselfluch, sie wurde zurückgezogen und so konnten sie bis zum Baum gelangen.  
„Dort ist eine Truhe“ stellte Harry sofort fest:  
„Aber davor ist auch eine Wurzel, wir müssten sie auch mit Nesselfluch berühren um daran zu kommen... ich weiß nicht ob das richtig ist, wir wollen uns ja nur daran bereichern.“  
„Wir brauchen das Geld aus den Verkäufen“ Severus ging hin und befreite die Truhe unter der Wurzel, holte einige verzauberte Gegenstände hervor, steckte einen vollen Geldbeutel ein.  
„Ich muss erst bei Farengar nachsehen, wie diese Sachen verzaubert sind, dann verkaufen wir sie erst. Eventuell kann man etwas davon gebrauchen, und jetzt hole ich das Harz“ bestimmte der Professor, trat an den Stamm von Ahnenschimmer heran.  
Sie würden den Baum nun verletzen, Harrys Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich und tatsächlich, kaum hatte Severus den Stamm angeritzt... konnten sie ein sehr merkwürdiges Summen zu hören.  
Es klang wie ein großer Bienenschwarm, der sich unnatürlich schnell bewegte, und dann materialisierte ein grünes Wesen vor Harry.  
Es flackerte, sah aus wie ein weiblicher Pflanzenmensch, schlug mit seinen Ranken nach Harry. Der hieb sofort auf das Wesen ein, es war wohl ein Zweigling und er musste von Severus ferngehalten werden.  
Denn der Professor sammelte noch das Harz ein und konnte währenddessen nicht zaubern. Das Harz floss recht langsam aus dem Baum heraus und er durfte auch nicht zu wenig mitnehmen, ansonsten reichte es vielleicht nicht für den Güldengrünbaum.  
„Denk daran was Uthgerd gesagt hatte, sie heilen sich einmal... ich bin hier gleich fertig“ verkündete er eilig, während sich Harry immer noch mit dem Zweigling abmühte.  
„Ich hätte jetzt lieber einen Drachen“ keuchte der Held, sein Feind ging auf die Knie und heilte sich tatsächlich, Harry hieb noch währenddessen weiter auf ihn ein.  
Solange bis dann der Zweigling starb und zu einer leeren, braunen Wurzel wurde. Severus war nun fertig, untersuchte die Reste des Zweiglings und nahm ein sehr merkwürdiges Gewächs heraus.  
„Das ist vielleicht was für einen Trank“ bestimmte er und ließ es in seinem Beutel verschwinden, Harry war zögernd vorgegangen und kam dann sehr schnell zurück.  
„Da kannst du dir gleich noch mehr von holen, es warten noch drei auf uns und einer will uns gleich besuchen, er kommt den Weg herauf. Eine Besucherin des Heiligtums haben sie schon getötet.“  
„Ich rufe den Frost- Atronarchen“ erklärte Severus und da war der Zweigling auch schon da, der Atronarch stand nur eine Sekunde später an seinem Platz und ging sofort auf den Angreifer los.  
„Er ist riesig“ stellte Harry fest:  
„Und eindeutig männlich, wie nennst du ihn?“  
„Jack“ grinste Severus leicht stolz:  
„Das passt sehr gut und wie man sieht, ist er sogar stärker als Mary.“ Der Zweigling war Geschichte und Jack löste sich in Luft auf.  
„Du kannst ihn nicht noch einmal rufen, oder“ fragte Harry besorgt:  
„Da warten immer noch zwei von der Sorte, sie werden uns sehen, sobald wir dort entlang gehen. Und wir müssen zwangsweise an ihnen vorbei.“  
„Ich hätte ihn nicht so früh beschwören dürfen“ seufzte Severus leicht erschöpft:  
„Den Fehler mach ich nicht noch mal, wir brauchen einen Plan, und zwar schnell. Ich habe auch keinen Trank mehr um meine magische Kraft zu stärken, die hab ich alle bei der Festung verbraucht.“  
„Das muss sich ändern“ fauchte Harry, mehr entsetzt als böse, dann stürzte er sich einfach, mit gezogenen Waffen, auf die Zweiglinge. Wie erwartet konnte er den Moment der Überraschung nutzen und den Feinden ein paar Schläge verpassen, dann aber war es auch schon vorbei und Harry musste teilweise fliehen.  
Severus kam mit Nesselfluch zur Hilfe, tatsächlich schreckten die Zweiglinge etwas davor zurück, das gab Harry die Möglichkeit sie dann auch endgültig zu besiegen. Das war der härteste Kampf seines Lebens gewesen, nicht nur wegen der Zweiglinge an sich, sie verteidigten ja eigentlich nur Ahnenschimmer.  
Es war ihre Pflicht den Baum zu schützen, der von den beiden Abenteurern verletzt wurde. Und allein deswegen plagten Harry die Skrupel, was seine Kampfkraft minderte.  
„Ich habe genug Harz und konnte die Wunde auch einigermaßen wieder verschließen, er wird sich erholen“ erklärte Severus:  
„Deswegen lass uns hier verschwinden, bevor noch ein paar von den Viechern auftauchen. Du kannst auch deine Brille erstmal wieder abnehmen, mindestens solange bis wir Ostmarsch verlassen haben.“

„Habt ihr das Harz“ Danica strahlte die Beiden glücklich an und quietschte fröhlich, als sie von Severus die Beute aus dem Heiligtum bekam:  
„Damit kann ich den Güldengrünbaum retten, aber ihr seht nicht gut aus. Kommt, setzt euch hierher und ich heile eure Wunden. Besonders der Bluterguss sieht nicht sehr gut aus.“ Sie mussten sich auf eine Bank setzen und Harry nahm die Brille ab, Danica zauberte auf sie und heilte damit all ihre Wunden.  
„Ich habe für Euch zwei Bücher heraus gesucht“ erklärte sie dann und holte diese Werke:  
„Eines bringt Euch den Zauber bei, mit dem man sich selbst sehr effektiv heilen kann. Das andere zeigt Euch einen Zauber, mit dem Ihr eure Begleitung heilen könnt. Er ist aber nicht so effektiv wie ein Zaubertrank, eher etwas für den Notfall und kleinere Wunden. Und natürlich verbrauchen beide Zauber sehr viel magische Energie, geht sparsam damit um und haltet euch lieber an die Tränke. Außerdem solltet ihr Falkenfedern immer im Beutel haben, schnell gerieben und gegessen heilen sie die meisten Krankheiten sofort.“  
„Ich bin Euch sehr dankbar dafür“ bestimmte Severus und nahm die Bücher an sich, während Harry sein Auge abtastete und dann erleichtert die Brille aufsetzte:  
„Diese Zauber werden uns sehr helfen, ebenso wie der Rat mit den Falkenfedern. Komm Harry, wir haben heute noch einiges vor und müssen uns beeilen, bevor die Läden schließen.“ Sie verabschiedeten sich und verließen den Tempel von Kynareth, nachdem sie noch am Schrein um deren Segen baten. Dafür mussten sie diesen nur berühren, sofort fühlten sie sich noch besser und gingen dann eilig zum Marktplatz runter.  
„Du verkaufst das hier bei der Schmiedin“ teilte Severus die Sachen auf, sie hatten nur noch ungefähr eine Stunde Zeit, dann wurden in Weißlauf förmlich die Bürgersteige hochgeklappt:  
„Ich gehe zum Gemischtwarenhandel und in den Tränkeladen. Wir treffen uns danach wieder hier und gehen zusammen in die Drachenfeste. Wenn wir Glück haben, sind wir noch Heute in unserem eigenen Haus und können schon Übermorgen zu den Graubärten aufbrechen. Du hast sicher nichts dagegen wenn wir uns einen Tag ausruhen, bevor wir dorthin gehen.“  
„Sie haben bis jetzt gewartet, dann können sie auch noch einen Tag länger warten, und ich möchte mich auch ausruhen“ nickte Harry ernst und lief dann schnell zu Adrianne hinunter. Dort wurde er tatsächlich ein paar der Sachen los und natürlich fragte sie auch für was er das Geld brauchte, immerhin sah er schon etwas gehetzt aus.  
„Wir wollen das Haus kaufen, welches angeboten wird“ nickte Harry ernst und steckte den Geldbeutel sorgsam ein:  
„Wenn wir Glück haben, können wir noch heute Abend dort einziehen.“  
„Ihr werdet sicher Glück haben“ erklärte sie sofort:  
„Wenn Ihr meinem Vater das Geld gegeben habt, schickt er sofort Leute mit der Einrichtung los. Das dauert keine Stunde und schon ist es fertig, immerhin hat er alles in der Drachenfeste gelagert und es muss nur ausgepackt und aufgestellt werden. Die Nord sind darin sehr geschickt sich ihre Arbeit zu vereinfachen, sie kämpfen lieber als das sie Häuser einrichten. Als mein Vater der Vogt wurde, musste er nur die Methoden seines Vorgängers etwas verfeinern.“  
„Wie wird man eigentlich Jarl“ fragte Harry nun neugierig.  
„Durch Geburt oder durch seine Taten, er wird jedenfalls immer von seinem Vorgänger ernannt. Balgruuf hat zwei Söhne und eine Tochter, sicher wird einer der Drei ihn beerben. Dabei ist das Alter nicht wirklich wichtig, sondern eher wer besser geeignet ist.“  
„Also kann auch die Tochter ein Jarl werden“ staunte Harry, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Andererseits hatte sich der größte Teil von Himmelsrand schon sehr tolerant gezeigt, jedenfalls der wo Ulfric seine Finger nicht im Spiel hatte.  
„Natürlich, der Jarl von Rifton ist zum Beispiel gerade eine Frau. Und wenn die Kaiserlichen im Bürgerkrieg siegen, wird Jarl Elisif von Einsamkeit die Großkönigin von Himmelsrand. Das liegt dann aber eher daran, das ihr Mann der Großkönig war, sie selbst hat sicherlich noch keine Schlacht gewonnen. Aber sie ist sehr weise, das ist auch sehr viel wert.  
Das Einzige was aber immer sein muss, ist das der Jarl ein Nord ist, andere Rassen haben da keine Chance... noch nicht. Das könnte sich auch mit dem Sieg des Kaiserreichs ändern, in zehn oder zwanzig Jahren vielleicht. Möchtet Ihr ein Jarl werden? Sicher kommt das Drachenblut schneller an einen solchen Titel, auch wenn es kein Nord ist.“  
„In zehn oder zwanzig Jahren vielleicht“ lachte Harry fröhlich und lief dann schnell zum Marktplatz, wo Severus schon wartete, insgesamt hatten sie über siebentausend Septime eingenommen. Und dafür mussten sie noch nicht mal die verzauberten Sachen aus dem Heiligtum verkaufen, die würden sie sicher am nächsten Tag erstmal zu Farengar bringen und dort die Zauber heraus finden. Oder Severus machte das, Harry interessierte sich wirklich sehr gering für diese ganzen Sachen.  
„Du hast lang gebraucht“ stellte der Professor fest, als er all das Geld einsteckte und sie dann zusammen zur Drachenfeste hoch gingen. Dabei kamen sie am Güldengrünbaum vorbei und tatsächlich konnte Harry an dessen Ästen schon eine Blüte finden.  
„Wundervoll“ freute er sich:  
„Sie hat es schon gemacht und tatsächlich lebt er wieder.“  
„Bei Talos“ sprach eine Wache sie an:  
„Ihr habt geholfen den Güldengrünbaum zu retten, ihr wisst gar nicht was das für die Stadt bedeutet. Die Pilger werden zurückkehren... alle haben schon von eurer großartigen Tat gehört.“  
Harry wurde knallrot und auch Severus zeigte sich leicht verlegen, es war doch selbstverständlich gewesen. Schnell liefen sie die Treppen hinauf und betraten den Palast um dort endlich ihr Haus zu kaufen, das Brisenheim.


	17. Hausbesitzer

„Hier schließe du es auf“ forderte Severus und hielt Harry einen Schlüssel hin. Die Sonne war schon seit einer Stunde untergegangen, nun standen sie zum ersten Mal vor ihrem eigenen Haus, dem Brisenheim. Von Außen wirkte es nicht sonderlich groß, aber sicher war alles darin was notwendig war um ordentlich zu wohnen.  
Es lag neben der Schmiede von Adrianne, gegenüber dem „trunkenen Jägersmann“, einem Geschäft für Jäger, Bogenschützen und Leute die gute es Fleisch kaufen wollten. Außerdem konnte man dort auch was trinken, wenn einem die beflaggte Mähre zu voll geworden war. Der Met war nicht der beste und teuerste, aber trotzdem konnte man ihn gut trinken und es fand sich auch der ein oder andere Jäger, der seine Geschichten zum Besten gab.  
Die beiden frischgebackenen Hausbesitzer wussten das alles erst seit ungefähr einer Stunde, seit sie dort auf die Einrichtung des Brisenheims warteten.  
Eine Söldnerin hatte in der kleinen Taverne uch ihren Platz gefunden, Jenassa, sie wartete darauf das man sie anheuerte und die Beiden neigten tatsächlich dazu. Die Dunkelelfe konnte angeblich gut schleichen, war nicht immer ganz so moralisch wie die Nord und konnte auch mit dem Bogen umgehen. Wenn sie nicht log, dann war sie wahrscheinlich die beste Söldnerin die man in Weißlauf anheuern konnte, aber fünfhundert Septime mussten auch erstmal verdient werden.  
„Wieso soll ich, du kannst es doch genauso gut tun“ staunte Harry.  
„Weil du wesentlich mehr getan hast um das Geld zu bekommen, welches wir dafür ausgegeben hast. Außerdem wirst du bestimmt länger der Besitzer sein, als ich. Im Grunde gehört es dir und du solltest es aufschließen“ nickte Severus ernst und das Drachenblut atmete tief durch, dann schloss er auf und betrat das Brisenheim etwas sehr vorsichtig.  
„Das ist Schwachsinn“ bemerkte Harry noch, dann sah er sich neugierig um.  
Sofort fiel ihm die Kochstelle, mit dem offenen Feuer auf, welches sich in der Mitte befand. Dahinter stand ein großer Esstisch, eine Kommode, ein Bücherregal und ein Waffenständer an den Seiten, noch ein etwas größerer Küchenschrank und ein Regalschrank. Das war das was sich im unteren Bereich des Hauses befand, und was man sah wenn man eintrat. Dazu gab es noch eine Tür und eine Treppe nach Oben, Severus ging an Harry vorbei zur Tür und öffnete sie.  
„Ein Zaubertränkelabor“ freute er sich, fast jauchzend vor Glück:  
„Mit Tisch, Buchregal und einer Truhe, es ist klein aber genügend. Sogar einen Stuhl mit einer kleinen Arbeitsfläche, das ist wunderbar.“  
Harry schmunzelte und hörte dann wie oberhalb der Treppe eine Tür aufging, eine junge Frau kam dort aus einem Zimmer. Sie war eine Nord, trug eine Stahlrüstung, und hatte halblanges schwarzes Haar.  
„Thane“ sie kam die Treppe herunter und nickte dem Drachenblut leicht zu:  
„Mein Name ist Lydia, ich bin Euer Huscarl. Der Jarl hat mich beauftragt besonders auf das Drachenblut zu achten und er hat Euch sehr gut beschrieben.“ Sie begrüßte auch Severus, der immer noch sehr glücklich war und gerade aus seinem Labor kam.  
„Ich möchte erst einmal wissen, in welcher Art des Kampfes Ihr besonders gut seid“ bestimmte Harry ernst.  
„Ich beherrsche das einhändige Schwert, das Schild und kann auch mit Zauberrollen umgehen. Aber wenn man mich auf Reisen nicht braucht, ist es auch meine Pflicht auf Euer Haus hier zu achten.“  
„Ihr habt ein eigenes Zimmer“ Harry ging nach Oben und fand dort die Kammer mit Bett, Stuhl und Kommode. Die Nord brauchten an sich nicht viel und Lydia genügte das sicherlich, sie war auch eine Kriegerin wie zum Beispiel Uthgerd. Wenn auch sicherlich etwas sanfter und weiblicher.  
„Schleichen“ fragte Severus ernst und Lydia wurde ganz blass:  
„Bogenschießen?“  
„Nicht gerne“ nickte der Huscarl ernst:  
„Ich wurde im Nahkampf ausgebildet und auch nicht auf Heimlichkeiten trainiert.“  
„Ahh“ kreischte Harry plötzlich auf und schon waren die Beiden oben, bei ihm im Schlafzimmer. Dort stand zwar ein großes Bett, mit zwei Nachttischen, einer weiteren Truhe und einer Kommode... aber eben nur ein Bett!  
„Was ist geschehen, Thane“ fragte Lydia besorgt.  
„Es ist nur ein Bett“ brachte der Held hervor:  
„Ich will nicht länger mit Severus das Bett teilen, er schlägt im Traum um sich und schnarcht auch.“  
„Du bist auch kein angenehmer Bettgenosse“ bemerkte der Professor trocken:  
„Oft willst du kuscheln oder schmatzt mir irgendwelche Leckereien ins Ohr, nicht nur eine Nacht musste ich mir deine Träume von Steaks und belegten Broten anhören. Ich kann das verstehen, ich träume auch derweil von Dingen die ich als Kind nicht oft gehabt habe, aber ich schmatze sie anderen nicht ins Ohr.“  
Harry wurde rot und bestimmte, dass es nicht so weitergehen durfte.  
„Es ist die Standart-Einrichtung für ein Haus“ erklärte Lydia ernst:  
„Zwar ist das Brisenheim das kleinste, was man in Himmelsrand kaufen kann, aber die Einrichtung ist fast immer gleich. Ein Zimmer für den Huscarl, eines für den Hausbesitzer und seinen Partner, Küche, Essraum, Labor, Wohnzimmer. In einigen Häusern gibt es noch einen Verzauberungstisch und eine Waffenkammer, aber die Gebäude sind auch größer und teurer. Man muss dann auch nicht immer Thane sein, um ein Haus kaufen zu können, es reicht sich beim Jarl beliebt zu machen.“  
„Severus und Lydia, ihr teilt das Bett, ich geh in die Kammer“ beschloss Harry sofort und wurde von Beiden entsetzt angesehen.  
„Ich gehe in die Kammer“ bestimmte der Professor dann:  
„Ihr teilt das Bett.“  
„Ich kann doch nicht mit dem Thane...“ schnappte der Huscarl nach Luft und wurde knallrot. Sie war vielleicht fünfundzwanzig, eine reife Frau die sicherlich auch mit Männern schon einiges erlebt hatte. Harry konnte sich trotzdem vorstellen das so eine Aussicht selbst sie aus der Bahn werfen konnte, immerhin war er so etwas wie ihr Chef.  
„Es muss eine Lösung geben“ seufzte Severus und strich sich durch das Haar:  
„Selbst wenn in diesem Raum zwei Betten wären, würde Harry mich immer noch schnarchen hören... und ich ihn schmatzen.“  
„Und Lydia kann nicht ausziehen, sie soll auf das Haus achten wenn wir nicht da sind“ Harry presste die Lippen immer wieder zusammen:  
„Dann müssen wir umbauen und ein Bett kaufen, wo bekommt man so etwas?“  
„Beim Vogt“ überlegte Lydia ernsthaft.  
„Gut... aber das Haus ist zu klein, wir können kein Zimmer mehr umbauen“ Severus schüttelte den Kopf:  
„Ich gebe das Labor sicher nicht auf, dort kann ich unsere wichtigen Heiltränke brauen und muss nicht immer dafür zu Farengar laufen. Es ist schon spät, lasst uns jetzt noch einmal so schlafen gehen und dann Morgen überlegen was zu tun ist. Sicher finden wir leichter eine Lösung, wenn wir ausgeschlafen sind.“

„Lydia, was macht Ihr da“ Harry kam etwas zerknautscht, noch im Nachthemd, nach Unten, fand seinen Huscarl am Kochtopf stehen. Sie trug ihre Rüstung nicht, stattdessen nur ein einfaches Kleid und schien sich als Köchin zu betätigen. Anscheinend ahnte sie schon, dass es ihre Hauptaufgabe sein würde auf das Brisenheim aufzupassen und dafür brauchte sie meist keine Rüstung.  
„Hirsebrei, ich mache Frühstück für euch, Thane. Nur ein voller Magen kämpft gut“ nickte sie sanft und füllte eine Schüssel, dabei sah Harry zum Esstisch und plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen vor die Augen.  
Das war die Lösung.  
„Daraus kann man ein Zimmer machen“ stellte er fest:  
„Der Esstisch muss heraus und dann müssen Bretter zu einer Wand gemacht werden. Severus zieht hier unten hin, dann ist er gleich neben sein Labor. Ich laufe gleich zum Vogt und frage wieviel uns das kosten würde.“  
Das Drachenblut schlüpfte in eine Hose, stopfte das Nachthemd hinein und zog sich ein Hemd darüber. Dann stieg er schnell in seine Stiefel und lief los, noch bevor Severus nach Unten kam und von Lydia die volle Schüssel bekam.  
In Himmelsrand gab es nicht eine einzige Kaffeebohne und er vermisste das Getränk wirklich sehr, besonders Morgens und da versuchte er die Sehnsucht danach gerne mit Essen zu vertreiben. So ein Hirsebrei half da sicher, dann noch ein paar Schlucke Met... irgendwann gewöhnte er sich bestimmt daran keinen Kaffee mehr zu bekommen. Immerhin hatte er dafür ein ganz neues Leben.  
„Wo ist Harry“ wollte der Professor besorgt wissen.  
„Er wollte den Esstisch heraus werfen und eine Wand bauen“ staunte Lydia nur:  
„Aber was macht Ihr, wenn Gäste sich ankündigen? Sicher werdet ihr zukünftig einige Freunde finden und dann wäre ein solcher Tisch bestimmt sehr wichtig.“  
„Dann laden wir sie in die beflaggte Mähre ein, dort lässt sich um einiges besser feiern und der Met geht auch nicht aus“ zuckte der Professor mit den Schultern:  
„Ich weiß aber nicht wie wir diesen Umbau bezahlen sollen, immerhin haben wir alles für das Haus und die Einrichtung ausgegeben... obwohl, wir haben noch ein paar verzauberte Sachen. Mmh, das schmeckt gut...“  
„Wirklich“ Lydia wurde leicht rot und Severus setzte sich mit seinem Brei auf einen nahen Stuhl, sie hatten wirklich genug Platz um zu Essen und brauchten den langen Tisch deswegen nicht.  
Kaum war die Schüssel des Professors leer, kam Harry mit drei Männern zurück und es musste Platz gemacht werden. Sie hatten ein Bett dabei, holten den Esstisch aus dem Haus und trugen dann die Schlafstätte hinein.  
Danach kam ein weiterer Mann und baute eine Wand, aus Brettern, setzte schnell eine Tür ein.  
„Wie viel kostet uns das“ wollte Severus wissen, während auch Harry seinen Brei aß.  
„Wir müssen die Weißflusswacht säubern, die mit dem alten Hayvarr Eisen-Faust, sie bereitet dem Vogt große Probleme. Die Banditen überfallen unschuldige Bürger und Proventus sucht schon seit Wochen jemanden der das macht. Aber alle haben Angst vor diesem Anführer, ich nicht, wir werden sicher mit den Kerlen fertig. Bett gegen Tisch, Wand gegen Banditen. Wir machen das am Besten heute noch, Lydia könnte mitkommen und helfen. Wenn wir zu dritt sind, hat nicht mal jemand eine Chance, der sich „Eisen-Faust“ nennt.“  
„Ich werde Euch gerne begleiten, mein Thane, und helfen diese Schuld zu begleichen. Das nützt uns allen, ich konnte die halbe Nacht nicht schlafen weil ich glaubte, dass Ihr wegen mir das unangenehme Schnarchen hören musstet.“  
„Dich trifft sicherlich keine Schuld“ nickte Harry sofort und ging fast automatisch in das Du über, immerhin wohnten sie nun offiziell zusammen und es gab keine Probleme mehr:  
„Es ist dein Zimmer, es war von Anfang an dein Zimmer. Und es ist sicher nicht normal, das hier Zwei einziehen, die getrennte Betten benötigen.“  
Die Arbeiter waren nun fertig, und Severus betrachtete ernst sein neues Zimmer, dann holte er seine Sachen und richtete sich ein. Einen Schrank gab es schon vorher dort, aber statt Geschirr befand sich nun die Habe des Professors darin.  
„Außerdem brauchen wir einen Wächter für das Haus, schon ab Morgen, wenn Severus und ich zu den Graubärten aufbrechen“ fügte Harry hinzu und kratzte die Schüssel sorgsam aus:  
„Machen wir uns bereit für die Weißflusswacht, ich will das schnell erledigen und mich dann für Morgen ausruhen.“


	18. Graben

„Ihr solltet über eine bessere Rüstung nachdenken, mein Thane“ Lydia, Harry und Severus waren unterwegs zur Weißflusswacht und der Huscarl wagte es wohl nun anzumerken, dass der Held nicht gut gerüstet war.  
Aber das war eine Tatsache die Harry spätestens schon dann auffiel, als er den Pfeil in den Hintern bekam, es tat schon lange nicht mehr weh aber der Gedanke daran war immer noch sehr unangenehm.  
Allein schon weil Severus so dreckig gelacht hatte und den nackten Drachenblut-Hintern sehen musste.  
Und mit einer besseren Rüstung wäre das sicher nicht passiert, Stahlplatten zum Beispiel, wie Uthgerd sie besaß. Oder etwas anderes leichtes, mittelschweres... irgendwas, was alle Körperteile bedeckte.  
„Wir haben im Moment das Geld nicht und selber schmieden ist sehr schwierig“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Wenn wir aber etwas Geld übrig haben, werde ich sicher daran denken mir etwas besseres zu kaufen.“  
„Vielleicht finden wir etwas in der...“ Severus unterbrach sich und starrte wie gelähmt auf einen der Bauernhöfe, er war etwas weiter entfernt und wurde von einem Drachen angegriffen! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, ein Drache, in Weißlauf, schon wieder!  
Und diesmal griff er einfach so einen Bauernhof an.  
Als Harry das klar wurde, zog er seine Äxte und rannte los, Lydia folgte ihm und dann löste sich auch Severus aus seinem Erstaunen. Er musste den Beiden helfen, egal wie gefährlich dieses Monster auch sein musste, besonders Harry durfte bei so einem Kampf einfach nicht sterben.  
Schnell lief er den Beiden hinterher, der Drache landete auf dem Hof und auch zwei Wachen hatten sich zu den Kämpfenden gesellt. Die Felder wurden verwüstet, die zuvor arbeitenden Farmer waren geflüchtet und versteckten sich in einem Schuppen. Für jemanden der nicht kämpfen, oder zaubern, konnte, war das wohl die beste Lösung.  
Zum Glück konnten Harry und Lydia kämpfen, Severus zaubern... Feuer oder Eis?  
Mary war wohl die beste Wahl, falls der Drache wieder in die Luft aufstieg, konnte sie ein wenig auf ihn schießen. Und so beschwor Severus seinen heißen Atronarchen, der sofort seine Feuerbälle auf den Drachen schoss.  
Harry kletterte diesmal nicht auf den Rücken des riesigen Monsters, stattdessen aber versuchte er von Unten an den Hals heran zu kommen. Ein Hieb, zwei, drei, der Drache blutete aus dem Hals und schien schon schwächer zu werden. Lydia schlug ihm mit ihrem Schwert auf die Nase und er wollte sie mit seinem Feuer treffen. Doch bevor sie selbst auch nur an das Ausweichen denken konnte, war ein „FUS“ zu hören und dies schleuderte die Kriegerin zur Seite.  
Das Drachenfeuer ging ins Leere, Lydia rappelte sich sofort wieder auf und griff den übergroßen Feind von der Seite an. Sie wunderte sich bestimmt nicht darüber, das Harry sie anschrie und immerhin hatte er sie damit vor dem Rösten gerettet.  
„Verdammte Schuppen“ schimpfte Harry.  
„Ich bin unsterblich“ lachte der Drache, schwach und gurgelnd, er schien es sicherlich schon selbst gar nicht mehr zu glauben:  
„Ich bin euer Untergang, schwache Menschen.“  
Dann tat Harry aber den Hieb, der den Drachen endgültig tötete, ein wenig Erstaunen schien man in dem letzten Brüllen, des Untiers, zu hören.  
Tief durchatmend nahm das Drachenblut die Seele auf, glühend und fast schon brennend löste sich der Drache auf. Die Wachen und Farmer beobachteten das erstaunt, flüsterten ehrfürchtig, dass sie noch nie so etwas sahen.  
Nur seine Knochen und einige Schuppen blieben zurück, in seinem Magen hatte er diesmal wieder Rüstungsteile und auch ein paar Edelsteine gehabt. Dazu gab es Geld, der arme Kerl war zwar nicht arm gewesen, hatte aber auch keine Chance gegen den Drachen gehabt.  
Nun war sein Tod gerächt, dies und die Verteidigung von Weißlauf, war die einzige Rechtfertigung dafür ein solch intelligentes Wesen zu töten. Die Drachen waren bisher alle böse gewesen, einer zerstörte Helgen und tötete viele der Bewohner, ein anderer hatte es auf die Leute von Weißlauf abgesehen... egal wie intelligent sie waren, dafür hatten die Drachen eindeutig den Tod verdient.  
„Das ist alles auch nicht besser, als das was Ihr tragt“ stellte Lydia fest, als sie die Rüstungsteile untersuchte:  
„Aber Adrianne wird sicher ein paar Septime dafür übrig haben, mindestens einschmelzen könnte sie das. Soll ich die großen Dinge für euch nehmen, ich trage das gerne für die beiden Thane und es stört mich auch nicht im Kampf.“  
Die Beiden zögerten, gaben Lydia aber dann doch die großen Sachen und Severus steckte nur ein paar Knochen und Schuppen ein, die Edelsteine steckte sich Harry in die Tasche.  
„Weißt du wo die Weißflusswacht genau ist“ wollte das Drachenblut dann von seinem Huscarl wissen und Lydia zeigte daraufhin auf eine Anhöhe, dort schien sich der Eingang zu einer Höhle zu befinden.  
„Dafür müssen wir über diese beiden Brücken“ bestimmte Severus, während Mary wieder verschwand und er seine Tasche richtete:  
„Ich hoffe ich muss Heute keinen Atronarchen mehr beschwören und mein Feuerzauber reicht aus. Banditen an sich dürften aber kein Problem sein.“  
„Es gibt sicherlich einen guten Grund, wieso der Vogt noch niemanden gefunden hat, der sich darum kümmert“ versetzte Harry trocken:  
„Obwohl ich auch nicht glaube, dass wir sonderlich große Probleme haben werden. Dieser Hayvarr Eisen-Faust wird wohl der stärkste Kämpfer sein, den schaffen wir aber sicherlich zu dritt.“  
Sie überquerten die erste Brücke, nach der zweiten wurden sie von einem einzelnen Wolf angegriffen, Lydia erlegte ihn schneller als Harry eine Axt ziehen konnte.  
„Spart Euch die Kraft, ich kann solche kleinen Feinde auch erledigen“ bestimmte sie und ging dann vor, blickte vorsichtig um die Ecke:  
„Da sind kaiserliche Soldaten, aber irgendwie ist es merkwürdig. Sie gehen nicht in einer Reihe, hintereinander und im gleichen Schritt. Eher gelassen und mmh... da ist auch ein Ork dabei. In Himmelsrand habe ich noch keinen Ork bei der Armee gesehen, auch wenn es sie gibt, hier bleiben sie eigentlich lieber in ihren Festungen oder sind Banditen.“  
Sofort stand Harry neben ihr und warf einen Blick auf die drei „Soldaten“, er hatte ja noch nie einen Ork gesehen, erkannte ihn aber sofort.  
Er war groß, seine Haut dunkelgrün bis grün-grau, sein Haar schwarz und tatsächlich waren da auch spitze Ohren zu sehen. Die Elfenherkunft zeigte sich also noch recht deutlich, wie konnte man so etwas nur ignorieren?  
Eckzähne wuchsen von Unten aus seinem Mund heraus, ansonsten wirkte er recht kriegerisch und muskulös, trug in diesem Fall eine schwere kaiserliche Rüstung.  
„Sie sind auch sehr bunt angezogen“ stellte der Held fest:  
„Der Dunkelelf, mit der leichten Rüstung, trägt einen Helm der zur schweren Rüstung gehört. Das passt gar nicht, es gibt leichte Helme für diese Rüstungen.“  
„Da liegen nackte Leichen, hinter ihnen“ stellte Severus fest, der ebenfalls dazu gekommen war und schon zeigte sich die Situation sehr eindeutig. Das waren Banditen, die den richtigen Soldaten die Sachen abgenommen hatten, und zwar mit Gewalt!  
„Wie machen wir es am Besten? Wir müssen ja an denen vorbei, um zur Weißflusswacht zu kommen“ überlegte Harry leise, die drei Banditen kamen langsam näher:  
„Und ich finde ihre Taten nicht sonderlich gut, sicher machen sie auch so weiter, wenn man sie verschont.“  
Lydia kräuselte die Lippen ein wenig, sie sprach lieber nicht aus was sie dachte, das konnte sonst einige Probleme geben. Harry bemerkte sofort das sein Huscarl gerade sehr nachdenklich war und eventuell die Banditen nicht für ihre Tat bestrafen wollte.  
Ein Gedanke kam in ihm auf... einer der ihm gar nicht gefiel.  
„Sturmmäntel“ seufzte er leise auf:  
„Nicht wahr, Lydia?“  
„Seid Ihr böse, Thane“ fragte sie besorgt.  
„Ich bin nicht begeistert, aber du musst mich beschützen, egal wer mich angreift. Und die werden mich gleich angreifen“ er sprang vor und hüpfte vor den Banditen herum, nannte den Ork einen haarlosen Troll.  
Der war natürlich nicht begeistert, zog seinen Zweihänder und stürmte auf den frechen Helden zu. Das durfte Lydia natürlich nicht zulassen, auch wenn sie den Tod der kaiserlichen Soldaten nicht bedauerte, sie musste ihren Thane beschützen und so konnten sie sogar zu Zweit die drei Banditen schnell töten.  
„Damit hast du dein Urteil selbst gesprochen“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Nachdem wir hier fertig sind, bleibst du zuhause und beschützt das Brisenheim. Ich habe nichts gegen dich, oder da was du denkst, aber ich bin für die Kaiserlichen und das könnte zu ähnlichen Problemen führen, wie gerade eben.“  
„Am Ende hilfst du uns nicht, weil wir von Sturmmänteln angegriffen werden“ die Stimme von Severus wirkte leicht schneidend, er war auch nicht begeistert darüber so etwas zu erfahren.  
„Ihr seid wütend auf mich“ stellte Lydia fest:  
„Aber eine echte Nord kann damit umgehen, ich werde zukünftig Eurem Wunsch entsprechen und auf das Brisenheim achten. Und wenn der Krieg beendet ist, wird diese Sache kein Problem mehr sein, egal welche Seite gewinnt. Zieht diese Rüstung an, sie ist besser als das was Ihr jetzt tragt.“  
Sie zog einem der Toten eine mittelschwere, kaiserliche Rüstung aus und half Harry hinein. Die bedeckte etwas mehr und fühlte sich auch besser an, als das was er vorher getragen hatte.  
Er, Lydia und Severus würden sich wieder bald beruhigen und dann einfach zusammen leben, die beiden Helden wollten sowieso lieber Jenassa das nächste Mal mitnehmen. Sie brauchten nur fünfhundert Septime um sie anzuheuern.  
Trotzdem wollte Harry nun nur noch mehr in die kaiserliche Armee eintreten, er musste mithelfen diesen Bürgerkrieg zu beenden, auch um seine eigene Situation zu verbessern.  
Lydia schwieg als sie zur Weißflusswacht hoch gingen und sie sagte auch noch nichts, als sie die beiden dortigen Banditen erledigten. Diese Erkenntnis hatte einen Graben zwischen sie förmlich gesprengt, sie musste ihrem Thane dienen und es war klar gewesen, dass dieser auf der Seite der Armee stand.  
„Du weißt schon, dass Ulfric ein Land nur für die Nord möchte, oder“ fragte Severus neugierig, während Harry die anwesende Kiste durchsuchte.  
„Darin ist nichts schlechtes zu sehen, und er wäre nicht der erste. Die Dunkelelfen haben lange dafür gekämpft, dass Morrowind allein ihnen gehört und sie waren teilweise unangenehmer als Ulfric es je sein wird. Er sorgt sich um sein Volk und möchte das Beste für die Nord. Die Elfen brachten immer nur Leid über uns“ Lydia schob trotzig das Kinn vor und verteidigte ihre Meinung sehr entschieden.  
„Lass sie in Ruhe, Severus. Sie hat das Recht ihre eigene Meinung zu haben und ich hasse niemanden für diese, ich hasse ja nicht mal Ulfric selbst. Er ist mir nur extrem unsympathisch“ bestimmte Harry und steckte die Dietriche ein, die er in der Truhe fand:  
„Nur im Kampf könnte so etwas stören, deswegen bleibt sie zukünftig zuhause. Sie wird ihrer Pflicht dort nachgehen und mir ist auch sehr wichtig, dass unser Heim sicher ist. Es ist ein Ort an dem wir Ruhe finden und der immer da sein sollte, wenn wir einen harten Kampf hinter uns hatten.“  
„Ich werde es verteidigen, selbst wenn Sturmmäntel vor der Tür stehen“ bestimmte Lydia sofort:  
„Das bin ich euch Beiden schuldig, es ist nicht nur meine Pflicht. Und jetzt werde ich euch auch verteidigen, die Banditen warten auf uns.“ Sie deutete auf den Eingang zur Höhle und trat dann als Erste ein.  
Harry konnte ihr vertrauen, das war sicher und das beruhigte ihn auch.

„Ich denke der alte Hayvarr sitzt hier draußen“ flüsterte Severus und atmete dann tief durch. Sie waren alle drei sehr erschöpft und teilweise mit leichten Verletzungen versehen, nur noch ein Heiltrank befand sich in der Tasche des Professors und dessen magische Kraft zeigte sich vollkommen verbraucht. Es würde Stunden dauern, bis er sich davon erholt hatte.  
„Er ist der stärkste Gegner“ murmelte Lydia, der Weg hatte sie durch die Höhle immer weiter nach Oben geführt und nun ging es wieder nach draußen:  
„Ihr seht nicht gut aus, Thane. Ihr solltet nicht mehr kämpfen.“  
„Wir sehen alle nicht gut aus“ seufzte Harry leise:  
„Ich könnte ihn anschreien, das schleudert ihn zwar nicht weg, aber lenkt ihn vielleicht ab und bring ihn aus dem Konzept. Dann kannst du ihn besser bekämpfen.“  
„Das klingt nach einer guten Idee, deswegen bekommt Lydia jetzt den letzten Heiltrank“ bestimmte Severus spontan und gab der Kriegerin den heilenden Saft, sie nahm ihn sofort und erhielt von Harry noch die Axt von Weißlauf. Die war verzaubert und damit die eindeutig bessere Waffe.  
So gerüstet konnten sie nach Draußen stürmen, dort saß der Feind tatsächlich auf einem Stuhl und eine große Truhe zeigte sich ebenfalls anwesend. Da befanden sich bestimmt einige Schätze drin.  
„FUS“ schrie Harry den Mann an, der wurde ordentlich getroffen und konnte deswegen erstmal nicht aufstehen. Genug Zeit für Lydia den ersten Schlag zu tun, der wirkte schon gut, trotzdem konnte der Feind die Waffe ziehen und gegen Lydia angehen.  
„FUS“ schrie Harry erneut, traf Hayvarr von der Seite und der verlor daraufhin seinen Kriegshammer, freie Bahn für Lydia.  
Sie konnte wirklich sehr gut mit der Axt umgehen, schlug damit den Gegner schnell und präzise in die Unterwelt.  
„Das hätten wir erledigt“ freute Harry sich und untersuchte sofort den Inhalt der Truhe, es gab viel Geld, Edelsteine und einen verzauberten Zweihänder.  
„Den lasse ich bei Farengar untersuchen“ bestimmte Severus sofort und schnallte ihn sich selbst auf den Rücken.  
So konnte er die schwere Waffe am Besten transportieren.  
Der tote Feind trug verzauberte Handschuhe bei sich, auch die wollten sie untersuchen lassen, dann hielt Lydia ihrem Thane die Axt von Weißlauf hin.  
„Nein, ich schenke sie dir“ wehrte er ab und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Es ist die Axt von Weißlauf und sie sollte auch hier bleiben, außerdem brauchst du etwas ordentliches um das Brisenheim zu verteidigen. Ich habe noch zwei unverzauberte Äxte, das reicht erstmal für die Reise zu den Graubärten und sicher kann ich mir später noch etwas besseres kaufen.“  
„Danke“ nickte der Huscarl und lächelte sanft, Harry vertraute ihr trotz allem und das beruhigte sie sehr.


	19. Salazar

„Durch die Verkäufe haben wir zweitausend Septime bekommen, das ist sehr viel Geld und damit können wir uns einiges leisten“ zählte Severus das Geld:  
„Allein die verzauberten Handschuhe waren schon vierhundert Wert gewesen und wir brauchen keine Verstärkung unserer zweihändigen Kampffähigkeiten.“  
„Aber es ist schön zu wissen, dass es so etwas gibt. Vielleicht gibt es auch Handschuhe die meine Fähigkeiten mit der Einhandwaffe verbessern, ich könnte gut ein wenig magische Unterstützung gebrauchen“ überlegte Harry:  
„Wir müssen uns für unsere Reise zu den Graubärten versorgen, das ist jetzt erstmal das Wichtigste.“  
„Wir haben nun die Wahl, entweder wir kaufen zwei Pferde und nichts anderes, oder wir kaufen ein Pferd, Jenassa und noch ein paar Vorräte. Alternativ können wir dir auch zwei neue Waffen, Jenassa und Vorräte kaufen“ bestimmte Severus, woraufhin Harry die Karte hervor holte:  
„Wir müssen nach Ivarstatt und von dort aus die siebentausend Stufen hoch. Ich glaube fast der Weg die Stufen hinauf dauert länger als der Weg nach Ivarstatt. Wir werden also wohl dort übernachten müssen, bevor wir hoch steigen...“  
„Ivarstatt hat ein gutes Gasthaus, sehr gutes Essen und ein freundlicher Wirt“ meldete Lydia sich, sie hatte wieder gekocht und verteilte den Eintopf an die beiden Abenteurer, das schien sie sehr gern zu machen:  
„Aber nur zwei Zimmer, mit jeweils einem Bett. Sicher wird es voll sein, seit die Graubärte das Drachenblut gerufen haben, ihr solltet vorsichtshalber ein paar Leder für ein Zelt mitnehmen.“  
„Wieso“ staunte Harry.  
„Weil doch niemand genau weiß, wer das Drachenblut ist, jedenfalls nicht die, die Euch kennen. Bestimmt werden einige glauben, sie sind das Drachenblut und werden sich auf den Weg den Berg hinauf machen. Bestimmt einige wilde Nordkrieger, die auch mal mit Gewalt auf ihr Recht pochen werden. Aber die Graubärte lassen niemanden hinein, außer eben das Drachenblut. Man sagt Ulfric Sturmmantel hat den Großkönig mit seiner Stimme getötet, das was er kann, können die Graubärte noch besser und effektiver. Sie sind die Lehrmeister, Talos selbst wurde von ihnen ausgebildet.“  
„Sie werden mich bestimmt auch mit hinein lassen, ich werde nicht stören und geduldig darauf warten das Harry fertig ist“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Also, was machen wir?“  
„Wir brauchen sicher keine großartigen Vorräte“ bestimmte Harry:  
„Nur ein paar Sachen für den Weg nach Ivarstatt, dann kaufen wir ein paar Kleinigkeiten im Gasthaus für den Weg den Berg hinauf. Ich denke hundert Septime reichen da insgesamt, nein hundertzwanzig, denn wir müssen ja auch Jenassa versorgen.“  
„Dann haben wir noch tausend und achthundertachtzig, das würde noch für ein Pferd und Jenassa's Sold reichen. Aber wir sind dann zu dritt und das Pferd trägt nur zwei Leute. Es wäre also irrsinnig es jetzt schon zu kaufen, du solltest dir lieber bessere Waffen leisten.“  
„Ich weiß auch gar nicht ob das Pferd die Stufen hinauf könnte“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Neue Waffen will ich erst holen, wenn ich bei den Gefährten bin. Wie ich es erfahren habe, schmiedet Eorlund Grau-Mähne nur für sie und das an der Himmelsschmiede. Angeblich der beste Stahl von ganz Tamriel.“  
„Wenn das Pferd die Stufen nicht hochkommt, ist es kein gutes Pferd“ bemerkte Lydia:  
„Ihr scheint in Cyrodiil nur dünne, schwache Ponys zu haben, unsere Pferde tragen Euch auch die Berge hinauf und sind die Luft dort oben gewöhnt. Ihr solltet auf jeden Fall ein Pferd kaufen, es kann eure Last tragen, was euch besonders auf dem Berg nutzen wird.“  
„Wir könnten es wirklich mit Vorräten vollpacken“ stellte das Drachenblut fest:  
„Es kann deine Tränke nehmen und einige Leder für ein Zelt und ein Lager, es ist immer gut ein Zelt dabei zu haben, falls wir aufgehalten werden.“  
„Und was machen wir mit dem Pferd, wenn wir die Graubärte erreicht haben“ entgegnete Severus ruhig, wenn Harry auch dafür eine Lösung hatte, dann würden sie das Pferd kaufen.  
„Ich denke es gibt sicherlich in Hoch-Hrothgar einen Platz dafür.“  
„Der Hals der Welt ist kein wilder Berg, dort wehen keine starken Winde und es schneit nur ganz sanft“ nickte Lydia ernst:  
„Sollten die Graubärte das Pferd nicht hinein lassen, kann Jenassa damit vor Hoch-Hrothgar lagern. Ein Feuer und ein Zelt werden das Problem, der Kälte, sicher lösen und Dunkelelfen können sogar mit nassen Blättern ein Feuer entzünden. Jenassa werden die Graubärte sicher nicht hinein lassen.“  
„Daran haben wir auch nicht gedacht, wir wollen eine Söldnerin mitnehmen aber die Graubärte werden sie nicht hinein lassen“ stellte Harry leicht entsetzt fest:  
„Aber wenn der Hals der Welt ruhig ist, kann sie wirklich ein Feuer machen und mit dem Pferd davor warten. Wir nehmen am Besten mehr Vorräte mit, und sammeln unterwegs einiges was sie dann dort oben verbrennen kann. Sicher können wir auch Äste auf den Pferderücken schnallen.“  
„Kuhleder“ stellte Severus fest und schrieb dann eine Liste:  
„Daraus kann sie dann ein Zelt machen, dass groß genug für sie und das Pferd ist. Die Körperwärme von dem Tier wird ihr auch helfen.“  
„Ich würde fast schon lieber mitkommen“ stellte Lydia fest:  
„Nord sind unempfindlich gegenüber der Kälte, Dunkelelfen nur dem Feuer gegenüber resistent. Oder ihr wendet euch an Uthgerd, sie ist auch eine Nord und sicher bereit euch zu begleiten. Eine Dunkelelfe friert schnell, ein Nord kann sich sogar nackt in den Schnee legen und dort schlafen wie ein Baby. Das ist unsere natürlich Magie, genau wie Argonier sich schneller heilen können und Khajiit im Dunkeln sehen.“  
„Uthgerd will erstmal nicht mehr als Söldnerin arbeiten“ wehrte Severus ab:  
„Ich habe erst gestern noch mit ihr gesprochen und außer Jenassa scheint es niemanden mehr zu geben, der hier in Weißlauf anzuheuern ist.“  
„Dann nehmt mich mit, ich lagere vor Hoch-Hrothgar und warte dort auf euch, mir macht die Kälte nichts aus, selbst wenn ich kein Feuer mache.“  
„Aber dem Pferd ist dann vielleicht kalt, Jenassa kann gut ein Feuer anzünden, das hast du selbst gesagt und das hilft dann den Beiden“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Und mit dem Zelt wird dann auch die Dunkelelfe nicht frieren. Wir brauchen ihre Fähigkeiten mit dem Bogen, zudem kann sie gut schleichen. Es steht also fest, wir kaufen das Pferd, die Vorräte und Leder, heuern Jenassa an. Lydia du bleibst hier und passt auf das Brisenheim auf, das ist auch eine wichtige Aufgabe.“  
„Ich werde es zur Not mit meinem Leben verteidigen“ bestimmte die junge Frau und nickte heftig. Sie verstand die Entscheidung zwar nicht, aber sie hoffte für die Beiden sehr, dass sie damit keine Probleme bekamen.

„Ich habe mir warme Kleidung mitgenommen“ Jenassa hielt den Beiden ihren Beutel hin, woraufhin sie diesen ebenfalls auf das Pferd schnallten:  
„So sehe ich keine Probleme darin, mehrere Tage auf dem Berg auszuharren. Ihr habt mich gut dafür bezahlt und ich sehe die Notwendigkeit meiner Anwesenheit, immerhin müsst Ihr auch den Berg gesund wieder hinunter kommen und wer weiß was dort oben lauert.“  
„Ich werde sooft wie möglich heraus kommen und nach Euch sehen“ bestimmte Severus:  
„Wir wissen einfach nicht wie lang die Ausbildung von Harry dauern wird, sollte es sich schon am Anfang in dieser Hinsicht etwas klarstellen, werde ich Euch informieren. Dann könnt Ihr vielleicht mit dem Pferd hinunter reiten, in Ivarstatt warten und uns dann zum richtigen Zeitpunkt abholen.“  
„Man sagt, es gibt Trolle auf dem Berg“ nickte die Dunkelelfe und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Die sind für mich keine Probleme, Trolle mögen kein Feuer. Wenn sie erstmal brennen, können sie sich nicht mehr selbst heilen. Und Dunkelelfen haben einen besonderen Zauber, damit kann ich mich selbst anzünden und wenn der Troll mich berührt, fängt er sofort auch Feuer.“ Sie lächelte, dann bewegte sie die Hand kurz und stand im nächsten Moment brennend da, doch es machte ihr nichts aus. Flammen umhüllten sie, schlugen auf ihre Haut und wühlten ihr Haar auf, doch sie erhielt keinerlei Verletzungen dadurch. Es dauerte fast eine Minute bis es vorbei war und sie sich nur den Ruß von der Lederrüstung klopfte.  
Sofort waren die Beiden erleichtert und Harry streichelte das Pferd sanft, dann nahm er die Zügel in die Hand.  
Jenassa war sehr hübsch, aber auch eine eiskalte Kriegerin, die nur kein Bandit wurde weil sie sich gerne wusch und gutes Essen bevorzugte. So jemanden konnten die Beiden sehr gut gebrauchen, sie würde auch einen Sturmmantel angreifen, kannte keine Gnade ihren Feinden gegenüber.  
Und mit dem Bogen konnte sie sicher auch gegen einen Drachen etwas ausrichten.  
„Du hast dem Pferd noch keinen Namen gegeben“ stellte Severus fest, als sie die ersten Schritte gegangen waren:  
„Das solltest du vorher tun, bevor wir losgehen, sonst bringt es vielleicht Unglück.“  
„Warst du nicht derjenige, der immer so gut Namen geben kann“ fragte Harry schmunzelnd.  
„Unter Zwang“ wehrte Severus ab:  
„Du wolltest es unbedingt. Ich brauche eigentlich keine Namen für meine Atronarchen, wobei es natürlich einfacher ist nur Mary und Jack zu sagen, und dann genau zu wissen worum es geht.“  
Harry blieb stehen, noch befanden sie sich in der Nähe der weißlaufer Ställe und waren nur wenige Meter gegangen, neugierig sah er sich den gerade erworbenen Hengst an.  
Es war früher Morgen, die Sonne ging gerade erst über der Stadt auf, tauchte die Drachenfeste in ein dunkelrotes Licht.  
„Salazar“ bestimmte Harry dann und ging mit dem Pferd weiter:  
„Der Name passt sicherlich gut und er ist eine kleine Erinnerung an zuhause.“  
„Salazar würde eher zu einem Drachen passen“ stellte Severus amüsiert fest:  
„Aber ich glaube nicht das wir an ein solches Haustier kommen werden, also kannst du das Pferd ruhig so nennen.“  
„Ich finde der Name klingt sehr hübsch“ stellte Jenassa fest:  
„Auch wenn ich seine Bedeutung nicht kenne, er ist sehr melodisch. Welche Strecke habt ihr nach Ivarstatt gewählt?“  
„Gibt es mehrere“ staunte Harry:  
„Wir wollten an den Valtheimertürmen vorbei und dann bei Festung Amol den Pfad nehmen.“  
„Der ist aber länger als der Weg an Helgen vorbei und dann durch die Schlucht“ erklärte sie und wurde sehr erstaunt angesehen:  
„Wenn ich euch führen soll, kostet das noch einmal fünfzig Septime, bisher habt ihr nur meine Kampfkraft, und die Wartezeit auf dem Berg, bezahlt.“  
„Ihr könnt alles behalten was wir auf dem Weg von Banditen und anderen Feinden erbeuten“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Wenn es einen kürzeren Weg gibt, dann will ich ihn auch nutzen, das spart uns einiges an Zeit und ich will so bald wie möglich wieder zurück in Weißlauf sein. Immerhin stehen noch die Gefährten und die kaiserliche Armee auf meinem Zukunftsplan.“  
„Ich bin einverstanden“ bestimmte die Dunkelelfe geschäftstüchtig:  
„Folgt mir, das wird ein kalter und schwieriger Weg, aber wenn wir nicht rasten, sind wir am Nachmittag schon in Ivarstatt.“


	20. Vorräte

„Das ist Haemars Schande“ Jenassa setzte ein besonders gruseliges Gesicht aus und erntete entsprechend entsetzte Blicke:  
„Eine tiefe, eisige Höhle in der das Grauen haust... Vampire!“  
„Vampire“ echote Harry atemlos, die machten ihm aber weniger Angst als die Ausführungen seiner Begleiterin.  
„Vampire“ nickte die Dunkelelfe nun ernst, legte aber ihren gruseligen Blick nicht ab:  
„Sie besitzen eine Magie, die unschuldige Opfer zu Vampiren machen kann und dann muss man das Sonnenlicht meiden und Blut trinken.“  
„Und das sind keine Märchen“ hakte Severus nach, er war da noch etwas misstrauisch gegenüber.  
Sie waren schon seit ein paar Stunden unterwegs, durch Flusswald und an Helgen vorbei, mittlerweile befanden sie sich in der Schlucht am Fuß vom „Hals der Welt“. Man konnte Hoch-Hrothgar von unten her sehen, aber es gab wirklich keinen anderen Weg als die siebentausend Stufen hinauf, außer man war eine Bergziege. Davon hatten sie schon einige gesehen und sie schienen keine Probleme damit zu haben, einfach steil hinauf zu klettern.  
„Leider nicht“ nickte Jenassa ernst:  
„Ich wünschte es wäre ein Märchen, aber es gibt viele Beweise dafür, leider.“  
„Dann gibt es auch Werwölfe“ stellte Harry sofort fest und Severus nickte zustimmend:  
„Werwölfe sind die einzigen Wesen, die es mit einem Vampir aufnehmen können. Die Gesetze der Natur verlangen das es für jedes Wesen einen passenden Feind gibt und bei Vampiren sind es die Werwölfe.“  
„Es heißt es gibt Werwölfe und das sie dem daedrischen Prinzen der Jagd, Hircine, dienen. Niemand hat sie bisher gesehen, aber es ist möglich. Besonders weil Hircine zu solchen Wesen neigt. Manchmal sprechen die Wachen von Weißlauf sogar davon, dass ein Heulen zu hören ist, besonders in der Nähe von Jorrvaskr.“  
„Der Heimat der Gefährten“ Harry hatte sich noch gar nicht damit beschäftigt, es war immer etwas dazwischen gekommen. Dabei hätte er sich wirklich schon darum kümmern müssen, gleich wenn er zurück in Weißlauf war, wollte er sich dort melden.  
„Die große Methalle neben der Drachenfeste“ nickte Jenassa ernst:  
„Sicher ist Euch das Gebäude schon aufgefallen, es steht gleich vor der Himmelsschmiede. Angeblich hören die Wachen immer wieder Heulen dort heraus, aber einen Hund scheinen sie nicht zu haben. Doch selbst wenn sie einen oder zwei Werwölfe darin haben, sie sind die ehrenvollsten Krieger in ganz Himmelsrand, nein ganz Tamriel. Wir dürfen uns kein Urteil über sie erlauben und Ihr solltet diese Höhle nicht aufsuchen, am Ende ist das Drachenblut ein Vampir und dann empfangen Euch die Graubärte sicher nicht mehr. Gehen wir weiter.“  
Harry nahm wieder die Zügel von Salazar und dann folgten sie Jenassa weiter durch die Schlucht.  
„Das ist eine unheimliche Schlucht“ stellte Severus gelassen fest, er sah immer wieder nach oben und musterte die steilen Hänge sehr misstrauisch. Dazu lag dicker Schnee und ein eisiger Wind schlug ihnen entgegen.  
„Angst“ fragte Harry grinsend und bekam einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.  
„Höchstens das mir der Berg auf den Kopf fällt“ motzte der Professor leicht böse.  
„Wir sind gleich durch“ verkündete Jenassa, doch in diesem Moment war ein lautes Brüllen zu hören, unmenschlich klingend, daraufhin folgte ein sehr menschlicher Schrei. Das Brüllen aber klang irgendwie vertraut, das Herz des Drachenbluts fing wie wild an zu schlagen, es konnte eigentlich nur eines sein...  
„Ein Drache“ Harry zog die Äxte und rannte los, um die Kurve herum und aus der Schlucht raus. An diesem Ausgang kämpfte doch tatsächlich eine Frau gerade um ihr Leben, der Drache hockte vor ihr am Boden und wollte nach ihr schnappen.  
Mit einem gut überlegten Kampfschrei stürzte Harry auf den Drachen zu und rammte ihm seine Äxte in den Körper. Über den Kampfschrei hatte er tatsächlich ein paar Tage nachgedacht, er sollte die Gegner einschüchtern und zeigen das da ein Krieger angelaufen kam.  
Sofort brüllte der Feind vor Schmerzen auf, dann schoss ein Pfeil haarscharf an dem Helden vorbei und bohrte sich in das rechte Auge des Drachen.  
Schnell sah sich Harry um, das war ein sehr willkommener Pfeil gewesen und er stammte von Jenassa, die schon den nächsten im Anschlag hatte.  
Severus rief Mary und nun ging man mit geballter Kraft gegen den Drachen an, der wollte erst noch fliehen, starb dann aber endgültig durch einen Hieb von Harrys Äxten.  
Keuchend nahm das Drachenblut die Seele auf, beobachtete dabei die junge Frau und stellte fest das es sich bei ihr um eine Kriegerin handeln musste.  
Sie trug einen Pelzhelm, eine Rüstung, war mit Schild und Schwert bewaffnet.  
„Ich bin Njada Steinarm, Ihr habt gut gekämpft, Ihr solltet überlegen ob ihr den Gefährten beitreten wollt.“  
„Seid Ihr bei den Gefährten“ fragte Harry erstaunt.  
„Ja ich komme gerade von einem Auftrag in Rifton und Ihr scheint das Drachenblut zu sein. Das zählt bei uns aber nichts, wichtig ist das Ihr kämpfen könnt und den Gefährten Ehre bringt. Überlegt es Euch.“ Sie nickte ihnen dankbar zu und verschwand dann in der Schlucht, während Severus ein paar Drachenknochen- und Schuppen auf Salazar schnallte.  
„Nehmt Euch was er im Magen hatte“ wurde Jenassa von Harry dann aufgefordert:  
„Wir sind meist nur an den Knochen und Schuppen interessiert... ich hätte gerne noch mehr über die Gefährten erfahren. Ein Auftrag in Rifton?“  
„Man kann sie anheuern“ nickte Jenassa ernst, steckte Geld und Edelsteine ein:  
„Aber sie sind nicht günstig. Meist nimmt man sie, wenn Banditen einen ausgeraubt haben oder ein Familienmitglied entführt wurde. Der Jarl greift auch derweil auf sie zurück, wenn Falmer gesichtet wurden oder irgendwelche Tiere unschuldige Leute angreifen. Dinge womit seine Wachen nicht klarkommen, da sind die Gefährten sehr gut für geeignet.“  
„Haben sie einen Anführer?“  
„Sie haben einen Herold, er spricht für sie und gibt Ratschläge, aber er führt sie nicht an. Jeder Gefährte ist allein verantwortlich für seine Taten, aber sie haben auch schon Leute rausgeworfen. Da gab es zum Beispiel jemanden, einen wirklich starken Kerl, aber er fand das Töten an sich wohl zu schön. Angeblich hat er sich danach der dunklen Bruderschaft angeschlossen, dem fast schon genauem Gegenteil der Gefährten.“  
„Ich nehme an, die dunkle Bruderschaft für Geld“ stellte Severus fest, sie erreichten eine kleine Hütte und die musste der Professor natürlich untersuchen. Darin befand sich ein Alchemietisch und etliche Zutaten.  
„Ihr kennt sie nicht“ staunte Jenassa.  
„Wir stammen aus einem sehr kleinen Dorf, weit weg von der Hauptstadt. Drei Häuser, kein Gasthaus, kaum Besuch“ verkündete der Held sofort, die Ausrede hatte er sich schon vorher zurecht gelegt und er hoffte natürlich das sie wirkte.  
„Oh, das erklärt natürlich einiges“ staunte die Dunkelelfe:  
„Sie töten tatsächlich für Geld, sind aber definitiv keine ehrenvolle Gemeinschaft. Auf ihr Konto gehen Kaiser, Könige, Mütter, Kinder, Mitglieder jeglicher Rassen... Man sagt sie stehen vor dem Ende ihrer Existenz, aber ich glaube nicht daran, es muss immer eine solche Vereinigung geben, denn auch sie haben ihre Berechtigung. Genau wie die Diebesgilde in Rifton oder die Magier in Winterfeste. Es ist nicht mehr weit bis Ivarstatt, nur noch ein paar Minuten, aber ich glaube der Zauberer will hier nicht weg.“  
„Der Zauberer befreit nur noch ein armes Tier und will dann doch weg. Hier gibt es nichts was ich nicht schon gesehen habe“ kam aus der Hütte, dann trug Severus ein Glas heraus und öffnete es, der befreite Schmetterling machte sich sofort auf den Weg zur nächsten Blume.  
„Das wird dem Besitzer nicht gefallen“ stellte Jenassa schmunzelnd fest.  
„Er kann sich einen neuen fangen, wenn er überhaupt zurückkommt. Da war ein Brief drin, der erlaubt einem alles zu benutzen. Gehen wir jetzt nach Ivarstatt, ich bekomme langsam Hunger und möchte zum Essen einen frischen Met trinken.“

„Was für ein schönes kleines Dörfchen“ stellte Harry fest, als sie Ivarstatt erreichten und erstmal Salazar vor dem Gasthaus anbanden:  
„Ich hätte aber gern jemanden der auf ihn achtet, doch es sieht nicht so aus als würde es hier Ställe geben.“ Eigentlich bestand Ivarstatt nur aus einer Sägemühle, zwei Bauernhöfen, einem Wohngebäude und dem Gasthaus. Es war sogar noch kleiner als Flusswald, wahrscheinlich brachten allein die Pilger wirklich Geld in diesen kleinen Ort.  
Apropos Pilger, die waren gerade auch anwesend und das nicht zu knapp, dazu sah man auch einige bullige Krieger, die sich auf den Weg zu den Graubärten machten.  
Harry sah ihnen nach, die Leute gingen über eine Brücke und dann die ersten Stufen den Berg hoch. Ein Mann sprach immer wieder jemanden an, aber sie wehrten ihn ab und er wurde missmutiger. Severus bemerkte das auch und sprach ihn darauf an.  
„Mein Name ist Klimmek“ stellte er sich vor:  
„Ich bringe den Graubärten regelmäßig Lebensmittel wie Stockfisch und getrocknetes Fleisch, Dinge die lange halten. Sie kommen ja nicht raus, sie sind auf die Spenden angewiesen und ich mache das schon seit Jahren.  
Aber meine Beine machen den Aufstieg einfach nicht mehr mit und ich hoffte jemanden zu finden, der das Heute einmal für mich mitnimmt. Allein damit ich meine alten Knochen etwas ausruhen kann.  
Aber weder Pilger noch die Krieger wollen das für mich tun, die Hälfte wird zwar nicht einmal Hoch-Hrothgar erreichen, aber eventuell wäre es doch angekommen. Die Spendentruhe steht ja vor Hoch-Hrothgar, dafür müssen die Graubärte niemandem öffnen.  
Ivarstatt ist sehr voll geworden, seit die alten Herren das Drachenblut gerufen haben. Fast alle denken, sie sind es und am Ende sterben sie auf dem kalten Berg, weil die Graubärte sie weder retten noch hinein lassen. Selbst ich habe sie nie gesehen, die Türen von Hoch-Hrothgar öffnen sich nur für einen Schüler oder eben das Drachenblut.“  
„Wir nehmen die Vorräte mit“ bestimmte Severus ernst:  
„Morgen früh machen wir uns auf den Weg den Berg hinauf und da können wir das Zeug auch mitnehmen. Wir haben auch das Pferd dann dabei, deswegen wird uns die zusätzliche Last nicht stören.“  
„Danke“ freute sich Klimmek sofort:  
„Wie kann ich euch dafür nur danken?“  
Im nächsten Moment führte er Salazar, der nichts mehr trug, auf seinen Hof und fing dort an das Pferd zu putzen.  
„Salazar ist versorgt“ freute Harry sich und betrat dann mit seiner Begleitung das Gasthaus, es war hoch voll, alle wollten ein Zimmer.  
„Mir reicht es“ schimpfte Harry und seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich.  
„Du wirst doch nicht...“ schnappte Severus und zog scharf die Luft ein. Dann schlug er sich mit der Hand vor das Gesicht und betete zu allen Göttern, dass Harry nicht vor hatte was der Professor ahnte.  
„Es wird Zeit das sich nicht mehr jeder für das Drachenblut hält, selbst ein Wachmann von Weißlauf hat schon überlegt, ob er nicht derjenige wäre... FUS!“  
Harry hatte auf einen gedeckten Tisch gezielt und sofort flog das Geschirr durch die Luft, alle Anwesenden sahen erschrocken darauf.  
„Alle die das ebenfalls können, bekommen ein Zimmer von ihm“ verkündete Harry mit eiskalter Miene und zeigte auf den Wirt:  
„Ansonsten hätte ich gerne das größte für mich und meine Begleiter, wir sind bescheiden, wir brauchen nur ein Zimmer und werden uns darin schon arrangieren.“  
„Ihr bekommt meines und ich schlafe die nächste Nacht in einem kleineren“ bestimmte der Wirt sofort und zeigte auf den Raum, er war sicher dankbar, das der Ärger so beendet wurde.  
Severus brachte sofort alle Sachen hinein und Jenassa blieb bei Harry, um ihn gegebenenfalls zu beschützen. Denn die anwesenden Krieger sahen noch nicht danach aus, als ob sie das Feld schon räumen wollten. Langsam wanderten ihre Blicke zu dem abgedeckten Tisch, dann wieder zu Harry und Jenassa.  
„Ich kann auch noch andere Schreie“ zischelte Harry knallhart und log dabei ohne rot zu werden:  
„Und ich denke nicht, dass ihr mit brennendem Hintern in den Fluss springen wollt, oder? Mir wäre es wirklich lieber, wenn wir uns alle vertragen und zusammen ein paar Krüge Met heben.“  
Einige Momente wirkten die Männer und Frauen noch angespannt, aber dann entspannten sie sich und eine Menge Met wurde bestellt.  
Harry atmete tief durch, keiner wollte mehr ein Zimmer und sicher würden viele von den Kriegern bald abreisen.  
„Jenassa bekommt das Bett“ bestimmte er, als er sich das Zimmer ansah und Severus darin schon ihre Leder ausbreitete.  
„Damit bin ich nicht einverstanden“ verkündete die Dunkelelfe sofort:  
„Wir müssen Morgen den Berg hinauf und während ich danach in einem Zelt raste, werdet Ihr ausgebildet. Das ist sicher anstrengend, deswegen solltet Ihr gut ausgeruht sein. Als Söldnerin bin ich es gewohnt so gut wie überall schlafen zu müssen, das hier ist noch eine Wohltat im Gegensatz zu dem was ich sonst schon alles ertragen musste.“  
„Sie hat recht“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Wir müssen uns nicht so anstrengen wie du und außerdem wette ich, du wirst gleich sowieso nicht mehr wissen welches Bett du aufsuchst. Deine neuen Freunde warten schon mit dem Met, ich bestelle uns etwas zu essen und du wirst viel trinken müssen.“ Der Professor zeigte nach draußen, Harry gluckste fröhlich und ergab sich dann den wartenden Nord mit ihren gefüllten Krügen.


	21. Unbezahlbar

„Du hast es eindeutig übertrieben“ Severus schnallte die Vorräte, Leder, Knochen und Schuppen auf Salazar fest, und schnaubte dabei etwas ungehalten. Neben ihm stand Harry und der sah nicht wirklich gut aus, er litt unter einem Kater und der zeigte sich sehr unbarmherzig qualvoll. Dazu schien er gigantisch zu sein, immer wieder rieb sich der Held die Stirn und die Augen, schwankte und stöhnte vor sich her.  
Aber Strafe musste nun mal sein, dieses Leiden hatte sich Harry selbst zuzuschreiben.  
„Der Met war so gut, frisch gebraut und so süß“ schnappte das Drachenblut und legte sein Gesicht auf den Hals von Salazar, blubberte gegen das braune Fell.  
„Zu gut, eindeutig, du hast den Jungs sogar das Lied vom betrunkenen Zentauren beigebracht. Und ich wette, die haben in ihrem Leben noch keinen Zentauren gesehen.“  
„Es kam jedenfalls gut an und sicher wird es bald in vielen Tavernen von Himmelsrand gesungen. Lieder verbreiten sich schneller als Geschichten, immerhin war ja auch ein Barde anwesend und die halten Kontakt untereinander“ stellte Jenassa trocken fest:  
„Was ist ein Zentaur?“  
„Ein magisches Wesen das bis hier Pferd ist“ Severus zeigte auf Salazars Unterkörper:  
„Und ab da Mensch, vom Bauch an. Ich nehme an, in Morrowind gibt es sie auch nicht... Ihr schaut so entsetzt.“  
„Ich stelle mir das gerade ganz entsetzlich vor und glaube fast, es gibt das nur in den hintersten Winkeln von Tamriel“ ächzte die Dunkelelfe:  
„In Morrowind gibt es das sicherlich nicht. Wobei wir dort nur wenige Lebewesen haben, es ist ein karges Land. Woher kennt ihr solche Wesen?“  
„Dort wo wir herkommen gab es sie einmal, aber das ist lange her“ nuschelte Harry lügend und nahm dann noch einen Schluck Wasser:  
„Wir sollten langsam los, egal wie es mir gerade geht. Haben wir alles?“  
„Ja, auch die Vorräte von Klimmek. Die haben wir bekommen, als du noch geschlafen hast und vom Met träumen konntest. Hoffentlich bist du wieder klar, wenn wir oben angekommen sind.“  
„Die Kälte und die dünne Luft werden seinen Kopf schon wieder frei machen“ bestimmte Jenassa:  
„Ich nehme jetzt die Zügel von Salazar. Der Weg nach Oben ist sicher nicht ungefährlich, Klimmek meinte ja das die Stufen glatt sein könnten.“  
„Also dann los“ forderte Severus und ging vor, über die Brücke rüber und dann betrat er mit Harry zusammen die ersten Stufen, welche den Berg hinauf führten. Jenassa folgte mit Salazar, und dem schienen die Stufen tatsächlich nichts auszumachen.  
„Klimmek sprach von Wölfen“ erinnerte Severus sich, als sie ersten Stufen bewältigt hatten und die folgenden schon etwas abgenutzter wirkten:  
„Ich mache mir eher Sorgen wegen der Pilger und den Kriegern, die hier hinauf gelaufen sind, bevor sie hörten das du das Drachenblut bist. Nehmen wir einmal an, dort Oben sind einige Leute angekommen und warten darauf reingelassen zu werden. Das könnte zu großem Ärger führen, wenn sich dann die Tür nur für dich öffnet.“  
„Ich denke die Graubärte wissen schon was zu tun ist und ich bin mir sogar recht sicher, dass sie schon auf uns warten. Bestimmt haben sie schon mitbekommen, dass wir unterwegs zu ihnen sind. Ich schätze sie sehr mächtig ein... darf ich ein wenig auf Salazar reiten“ Harry legte seinen schlimmsten Welpenblick auf und Severus schluckte schwer.  
„Mir scheint es, Ihr seid nicht das was sich eine Frau an ihrer Seite wünscht und Ihr legt es auch nicht darauf an so jemand zu werden“ stellte Jenassa trocken fest:  
„Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass bei diesem Blick einige Krieger schwach werden könnten, die sonst eher von der harten Sorte sind.“  
„Ich bevorzuge tatsächlich einen Mann an meiner Seite, aber dieser Blick funktioniert auch sehr gut bei Severus, weil er mich mag“ strahlte Harry fröhlich, wie merkwürdig das noch klang:  
Professor Severus Snape mochte Harry Potter.  
Noch vor einiger Zeit hätte der Held von so etwas noch nicht einmal geträumt. Andererseits war es schon immer sein Wunsch gewesen, sich mit dem fiesen Lehrer zu vertragen, allein diese Feindschaft hatte ihn doch schon sehr belastet. Schade das es keine Möglichkeit mehr gab, sich mit Draco ebenfalls zu versöhnen.  
„Du willst doch nur reiten, um noch etwas schlafen zu können“ stellte Severus leicht böse fest, war aber tatsächlich weich wie Butter geworden:  
„Aber spätestens wenn die Luft zu dünn wird, ist es aus damit.“  
„Ich will nicht schlafen, ich will mich nur noch etwas ausruhen“ seufzte der Held und dann half ihm doch der Professor auf den Rücken von Salazar, fünf Minuten später war Harry eingeschlafen.  
„Er ist sehr jung und schwach“ stellte Jenassa leise fest, sie gingen recht langsam die Stufen hoch um Kraft zu sparen. Wenn es sich wirklich um siebentausend Stufen handelte, dann würden sie alle Energie brauchen sobald sie höher kamen und die Luft zu dünn wurde.  
Der Hals der Welt war der höchste Berg von Himmelsrand, entsprechend konnten sie sich gut vorstellen wie schwierig es sein musste dort ordentlich zu atmen. Und allein das würde sie schnell erschöpfen.  
„Dort wo wir herkommen, war er schon ein Held bevor er wusste, dass er das Drachenblut ist“ brummte Severus nur:  
„Manchmal hängt so etwas nicht von körperlicher Stärke ab, sondern von dem was in einem steckt. Wenn Harry es will, kann er knallhart und gnadenlos sein.“  
„Was hat ihn zum Helden gemacht?“  
„Er hat einen bösen Zauberer getötet, einen der unsere ganze Welt bedroht hat, er hätte uns alle vernichtet. Vielleicht... wurde er deswegen auserwählt das Drachenblut zu sein und wir deswegen hierher geholt. Vielleicht weiß das Schicksal einfach was in Harry steckt und mittlerweile hat er sich ja gut damit abgefunden.“  
„Er scheint es sogar zu mögen, immerhin geht er recht offen damit um“ schmunzelte die Dunkelelfe:  
„Aber ich würde es ebenso tun, wenn ich an seiner Stelle wäre, er hat nicht die körperliche Stärke um sich damit einen guten Ruf zu schaffen. Und diesen Ruf braucht er um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Auch wenn die Gefährten sagen, es zählt nichts das er ein Drachenblut ist, so nehmen sie doch nicht jeden auf. Und dort wird er dann auch lernen, wie man sich mit der Waffe einen guten Ruf verschafft.“  
„Vor allem wird er lernen, dass er sich nicht immer auf mich verlassen darf. Die Gefährten nehmen keine Zauberer auf und ich werde deswegen nicht immer bei ihm sein, wobei ich ihn natürlich so oft wie möglich begleiten werde. Aber immer wird es nicht funktionieren.“  
„Und gerade diese Situationen werden ihm zum Mann reifen lassen“ nickte Jenassa ernst:  
„Wir sollten nicht über ihn reden, während er schläft.“  
„Ich schlafe nicht“ nuschelte es vom Pferd her und sofort blieben die Beiden entsetzt stehen, Harry blinzelte sie müde an:  
„Und ja ich habe alles mit angehört, geht jetzt weiter. Und Severus, erzähl keine Märchen, so bedrohlich war er wirklich nicht gewesen. Hätte ich ihn nicht getötet, dann sicherlich irgendwer anders.“  
Der Professor wurde leicht rot, Harry legte sich etwas gemütlicher auf den Pferderücken und schloss dann die Augen, schlang seine Arme um Salazars Hals.  
„Bescheiden“ schmunzelte Jenassa leicht amüsiert, wurde aber todernst als das Heulen von Wölfen zu hören war:  
„Ich gehe vor und sehe nach, bleibt hier bei dem Pferd und dem schlafenden Drachenblut.“  
Sie nahm ihren Bogen in die Hände, schlich dann langsam um einen Felsen herum, während Severus beim Pferd blieb. Sicherlich wurde die Dunkelelfe mit den Wölfen fertig, zur Not hatte der Professor aber auch den ein oder anderen Heiltrank dabei. Nicht nur für Wunden, sondern auch gegen Krankheiten, dazu ein paar Falkenfedern und verkohltes Skeeverfell. Diese Zutaten konnte man schnell zerreiben und dann pur schlucken, um einer Krankheit dann effektiv den Gar aus zu machen.  
Die waren tatsächlich ein sehr großes Problem, mehr sogar noch als irgendwelche Verletzungen, schon ein Kratzer konnte zu Hirnfäule oder Ataxie führen.  
Das Aufjaulen von sterbenden Wölfen war zu hören, Severus führte das Pferd die Stufen hinauf und Harry öffnete die Augen. Aber als sie Jenassa erreichten, hockte die neben toten Wölfen und schlitzte ihnen den Bauch auf. Dabei ging sie sehr gezielt vor und fand dann tatsächlich in den Mägen ein paar Münzen, dazu einen Rubin.  
„Da weiß jemand wie man reich wird“ stellte der Professor fest.  
„Ich kann es mir denken, hier sind in den letzten Tagen sehr viel Leute hinauf gelaufen, die Wölfe haben sicher ein paar erwischt“ nickte Jenassa:  
„Normalerweise wühle ich auch nicht in den Innereien meiner Opfer.“ Sie zeigte darauf und zog dann die aufgeschlitzten Wölfe ins Gebüsch. Das Blut floss aber noch heraus und auch einige andere unangenehme Dinge waren noch zu erkennen.  
Harry blinzelte und übergab sich dann in den frischen Schnee, dieser Anblick war eindeutig zuviel für ihn und seinen Kater gewesen.

„Es war so klar gewesen“ Harry rutschte vom Rücken seines Pferdes herunter und hockte sich neben den toten Krieger. Dieser hatte sie nicht angegriffen, er war von jemand, oder etwas, Anderem getötet worden.  
Und es sah aus als wäre er nicht in der Lage gewesen sich großartig dagegen zu wehren.  
„Troll“ stellte Jenassa fest:  
„Und er hat ihn nicht angefressen, also fühlte er sich nur gestört.“  
„Unbezahlbar“ stellte Severus den Wert ihrer Begleitung fest, die Dunkelelfe war tausendmal besser als Lydia:  
„Also müssen wir mit einem Troll rechnen, der wird sicher nicht erfreut sein unsere Mary zu sehen. Mit Feuer kommen wir gut gegen ihn an, er darf uns nur nicht überraschen.“  
„Trolle sind immer sehr laut, trotzdem sollten wir jetzt aufmerksam sein“ bestimmte Jenassa und Harry nahm dem Toten seine Münzen ab. Dann schoben sie den armen Mann unter einen Busch, gingen weiter und Harry nahm Salazar an den Zügeln mit.  
Und es dauerte nicht lange, da schien die Dunkelelfe etwas zu sehen, sie hockte sich jedenfalls hin und bedeutete den Anderen zurück zu bleiben.  
„Was ist dort“ fragte Severus besorgt, die Stufen gingen nun nach Unten und auf einer anderen Seite wieder hoch.  
„Eine Kriegerin“ nickte Jenassa:  
„Aber, das ist nicht das Problem, es ist sogar eine Chance. Sie trägt eine Schuppenrüstung, das ist eine der besten Rüstungen in Himmelsrand. Leicht und stabil, für Frauen und Männer geeignet. Außerdem sehe ich schon von hier aus eine kleine orkische Axt, das wäre ebenfalls etwas für das Drachenblut, und ein Diadem aus Gold trägt sie ebenfalls. Allein die eine Axt ist besser als Beide zusammen, die Ihr gerade tragt. Die Orks sind einfach die besten Schmiede.“  
„Sie ist harmlos, sie sitzt vor diesem Altar und scheint zu meditieren“ stellte Severus ernst fest.  
„Die Rüstung und die Axt“ Jenassa's Züge verhärteten sich:  
„Wenn ich das Diadem bekomme, bin ich bereit jede Ehre und Moral zu vergessen. Es ist aber eure Entscheidung, Drachenblut.“  
Harry atmete tief durch und nickte ihr dann zu.  
„Harry“ ächzte Severus entsetzt, das hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet.  
„Ich brauche die Rüstung“ schnappte der Held, natürlich ließ ihn das nicht kalt:  
„Ich kann mir keine schmieden lassen, weil mir einfach das Geld fehlt. Die Axt ist noch nicht mal so wichtig, aber diese Rüstung...“  
„Kostet bei einem guten Schmied schon an die zweitausend Septime, und da ist das Material noch nicht dabei“ beendete Jenassa den Satz, zog dann ihr Schwert:  
„Bis ihr das Geld zusammen habt, kann er schon längst tot sein. Ich werde der Kriegerin einen guten Kampf liefern und sie nicht hinterrücks angreifen.“  
Die Dunkelelfe lief hinunter, noch bevor Severus etwas sagen konnte, woraufhin er nur die Hand vor die Augen schlug und leise aufstöhnte.  
„Verdammt Harry“ zischelte er dann.  
„Du weißt das sie recht hat, das ich recht habe“ entgegnete der Held nur:  
„Ich tue das wirklich nicht gerne, aber ich hänge an meinem Leben und ich will nicht sterben, nur weil ich eine schlechte Rüstung trage.“  
Jenassa hatte mittlerweile die Frau angesprochen, die schüttelte den Kopf und zog dann ihre Axt, die Beiden kämpften und die Kriegerin unterlag.  
Die Dunkelelfe atmete schwer als Held und Professor sie erreichten, das war kein einfacher Kampf gewesen.  
„Ich fragte sie erst, ob sie ihre Rüstung freiwillig abgibt, aber damit war sie nicht einverstanden“ erklärte Jenassa, die ihre Schläge extra auf den Kopf des Feindes gerichtet hatte. So war die Rüstung noch in einem perfekten Zustand und würde Harry gute Dienste leisten.  
„Mögen uns das sämtliche Götter verzeihen“ seufzte Severus und zog dann der Toten die Rüstung aus, ein paar Handgriffe später trug Harry sie.  
„Sie fühlt sich sehr gut an, was ist das für ein Amulett“ fragte er und zeigte auf den Hals der toten Kriegerin.  
„Ein Amulett von Talos, es ist sehr riskant eines zu tragen... wenn die Thalmor dies gesehen hätten, wäre die Frau schnell in deren Kerkern gelandet. Aber davon einmal abgesehen, schützt es einen Krieger im Kampf. Der Segen von Talos liegt darauf“ erklärte Jenassa, Harry nahm es sofort und legte es sich um den Hals, steckte es aber ordentlich unter die Rüstung.  
„Und ein verzauberter Ring“ stellte Severus fest:  
„Den lassen wir bei Farengar untersuchen, nehmen wir ihr alles ab und dann lasst sie uns ordentlich...verscharren. Ich glaube immer noch nicht, dass wir so etwas getan haben.“  
„Ich werde auch noch lange darüber nachdenken, aber diese eine Tat muss man uns verzeihen, ich schwöre, ich werde nie wieder so etwas tun“ bestimmte Harry und nahm die orkische Axt an sich:  
„Das muss unter uns bleiben, wenn die Gefährten dies erfahren, nehmen sie mich nie auf und am Ende ist mein ganzer Ruf dahin.“  
„Wenn es jemand erfahren sollte, werde ich sagen, dass ich allein dies getan habe und Euch die Sachen schenkte“ bestimmte Jenassa und setzte sich das goldene Diadem auf:  
„Sie wird sicher in Sovngarde eingegangen sein und uns dies eines Tages verzeihen... ganz bestimmt“


	22. Meister

„Dort ist er, auf dem Felsvorsprung“ Harry, Severus und Jenassa hockten im Schnee und beobachteten einen weißen Troll, welcher nur ein paar Meter entfernt auf einem Vorsprung stand. Er bemerkte sie noch nicht, dafür war er wohl zu hoch und zu weit entfernt.  
„Ich werde Mary beschwören und sie wird ihn angreifen, noch bevor er weiß wo der eigentliche Feind sitzt“ bestimmte Severus voller Elan und Entschlossenheit.  
„Der Zauberer und ich, wir sollten uns alleine um diesen Troll kümmern“ bestimmte Jenassa:  
„Wir können ihn zusammen schnell beseitigen und Ihr ruht euch aus, Ihr seid etwas blass geworden, Drachenblut.“  
„Die dünne Luft macht mir zu schaffen, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich andere für mich kämpfen lassen muss“ erklärte der junge Mann ernst, solche Aktionen mochte er gar nicht.  
„Jenassa hat aber recht, wir können den zusammen schnell erledigen, du brauchst dich da gar nicht einzumischen“ bestimmte Severus und sah Harry mit einem leichten Lehrerblick an, den mochte der Held aber gar nicht gerne sehen:  
„Wir sind für das Feuer zuständig und damit bekämpft man am Besten einen Troll. Denk daran wohin wir gehen, du musst fit sein. Bleib bei Salazar, wir brauchen sicher nicht lang.“  
„Ihr solltet das wirklich nicht tun...“ murmelte Harry, aber da waren die Beiden schon vorgegangen und Severus beschwor seinen Feuer-Atronarchen.  
Der junge Mann seufzte leise und hielt einfach nur die Zügel von Salazar, hoffentlich erreichten sie bald die Graubärte und dann wurde er endlich ausgebildet. Das würde ihm sicher helfen auch ein wenig mehr Selbstvertrauen zu bekommen, manchmal hatte er wirklich das Gefühl, Severus sah in ihm noch den elfjährigen Schüler.  
Der Troll starb schnell und effektiv, sie konnten weitergehen und Harry spürte immer mehr wie es schwer wurde zu atmen.  
Teilweise musste er sogar schon ein Röcheln unterdrücken.  
„Der dünne Körper des Drachenbluts kann nicht mehr gut atmen“ bemerkte Jenassa sofort, sie hatte ihre spitzen Ohren wirklich überall:  
„Ich spüre die dünne Luft auch schon, aber dies hier ist nicht mein erster Berg. Wie geht es Euch, Zauberer?“  
„Severus würde nie zeigen, wenn es ihm schlecht geht“ nuschelte Harry und nahm einen Schluck Wasser aus dem mitgenommenen Schlauch.  
Das half wenigstens ein bisschen.  
„So etwas kann tödlich sein“ bestimmte Jenassa sofort:  
„Nur ein Dummkopf zeigt nicht, wenn es ihm schlecht geht. Aber zum Glück ist da vorne schon Hoch-Hrothgar, es muss dieses sein, denn davor steht auch die Truhe von der Klimmek sprach.“  
Tatsächlich erreichten sie eine riesige Burg, vor der nicht nur die Truhe war, sondern auch eine große Talos-Statue thronte auf einem Sockel.  
Sonst befand sich aber niemand vor Hoch-Hrothgar, anscheinend hatte es kein Krieger oder Pilger geschafft, niemand war bis zur Burg gekommen und Harry empfand ein wenig Mitleid. Hoffentlich hatten die Pilger und Krieger aufgegeben und waren nicht der Kälte zum Opfer gefallen, oder dem Eistroll... andererseits war ihnen auch niemand entgegen gekommen.  
„Klopfen wir an und fragen wer mit dir hinein darf“ bestimmte Severus:  
„Dann wissen wir, ob wir das Zelt aufbauen müssen.“  
Harry nickte, gab Jenassa die Zügel und klopfte dann an der großen Holztür an. Diese öffnete sich auch langsam und der Held trat vorsichtig ein, Severus blieb im Eingang stehen und Jenassa wartete am Fuß der kurzen Steintreppe.  
Ein älterer Mann, in Grau gekleidet, mit einem ebenso grauen Bart gesegnet, trat an ihn heran und lächelte sanft.  
„Es tut mir leid“ sagte er leise:  
„Aber nur Ihr und der Professor dürft hinein.“  
„Ihr...“ Harry schwieg als der Graubart ihm zunickte, von diesem Moment an spürte der junge Mann aber auch die dünne Luft nicht mehr.  
Es war plötzlich alles ganz normal geworden.  
„Bitte wartet einige Momente“ Harry lief zurück nach draußen und half dort mit, das Zelt aufzubauen, dafür zu sorgen das es Jenassa und Salazar gut ging:  
„Habt Ihr genug Lebensmittel? Wasser?“  
„Es ist alles sehr gut, Drachenblut. Ich werde auch die Vorräte von Klimmek in die Truhe hier legen und dann einfach warten“ erklärte die Dunkelelfe ernst.  
„Ich werde nach Euch sehen, falls es länger dauern sollte“ bestimmte Severus ernst und betrat dann mit Harry die Burg, hinter ihnen schloss sich die Tür und eine recht angenehme Stille erfüllte den Eingangsbereich. Alles war aus dunklem Stein gebaut, es gab einen Altar und einen schwach beleuchteten Saal.  
„Professor, Drachenblut“ nickte der Graubart, welcher Harry zuvor noch begrüßt hatte:  
„Ich bin Meister Arngeir, ich spreche für die Graubärte. Die anderen werden euch nicht antworten, wenn ihr eine Frage habt, stellt sie nur mir.“  
„Ihr wisst woher...“ Harry wagte es nicht auszusprechen, aber es bestand eine leise Hoffnung.  
„Paarthurnax, unser Meister, hat Euch gerufen, Drachenblut. Und er informierte uns über eure Herkunft. Ihr dürft ihn aber erst kennenlernen, wenn Ihr bereit seid, bitte habt Geduld.  
Wir haben die Aufgabe jedes Drachenblut auszubilden, egal woher es stammt. Auch in Eurem Fall wird es nicht anders sein. Für Euch, Professor, haben wir einige ausgewählte Bücher und Schriftrollen vorbereitet.  
Meister Wulfgar wird Euch in das Zimmer führen, es wird der Ort sein, den Ihr zukünftig immer nutzen dürft. Wenn Ihr mit dem fertig seid, was wir Euch gegeben haben, werden wir alles neu auffüllen. Euer Wissen wird dem Drachenblut helfen, sich in Himmelsrand besser zurecht zu finden.“  
Arngeir nickte einem weiteren Graubart zu und der führte Severus weg, Harry lächelte nur leicht. Er hatte genau gesehen, dass sich sein ehemaliger Lehrer auf die Bücher und Schriftrollen freute. Meister Arngeir wandte sich nun dem Helden zu.  
„Es ist fast tausend Jahre her, dass ein Drachenblut uns hier besuchte“ erklärte er:  
„Und unser Meister schien der Ansicht zu sein, dass es nötig sei eines zu finden, egal woher es kommt. Wir wissen nicht was geschehen ist, aber es wird nichts daran ändern, dass ihr die übliche Ausbildung bekommt... doch zuerst müssen wir feststellen ob Ihr auch wirklich ein Drachenblut seid. Wenn Ihr uns bitte einen Schrei demonstrieren würdet.“  
Er deutete auf die Mitte des Saals und Harry schrie ein „FUS“ ins Leere, Arngeir lächelte sofort zufrieden.  
„Ja eindeutig, Ihr seid ein Drachenblut. Ihr besitzt die angeborene Fähigkeit wie die Drachen zu schreien.“  
„Erzählt mir bitte mehr davon, ich möchte verstehen was dies alles bedeutet“ bat Harry ehrfürchtig. Meister Arngeir wirkte ein wenig wie Albus Dumbledore, nur mächtiger und etwas offener.  
„Die Drachen besitzen eine eigene Sprache und Schreie die verschiedene Effekte haben. Nehmen wir einmal „unerbittliche Macht“, den Schrei den ihr beherrscht. Das FUS bedeutet bedeutet „Macht“. Jeder Schrei besteht aus drei Wörtern. Meister Einarth wird Euch RO beibringen, das zweite Wort von „unerbittliche Macht“ RO bedeutet Gleichgewicht, es wird Euch helfen den Schrei besser zu beherrschen.“  
Der entsprechende Graubart hauchte ein „RO“ dem Boden entgegen und auf diesem erschienen leuchtende Symbole.  
„Wie im Ödsturzhügelgrab“ staunte Harry.  
„Das war eine Wortmauer, davon gibt es sehr viele in Himmelsrand, alle mit verschiedenen Wörtern und Schreien. Ihr müsst sie finden um die Schreie zu erlernen, berührt dort dann ebenfalls immer die leuchtenden Symbole. Die Wortmauer wird Eure Anwesenheit spüren und die Symbole leuchten lassen, sobald Ihr in der Nähe seid.“  
Harry nickte und berührte die Symbole am Boden, die daraufhin verschwanden, er aber selbst fühlte sich sofort wesentlich stärker als zuvor.  
„Probiert es nun aus, versucht die Ziele zu treffen, wenn sie erscheinen“ forderte Arngeir und nickte einem Graubart zu. Mittlerweile waren sie zu viert, auch der, welcher Severus wegbrachte, war zurück.  
„Habt keine Sorge, falls Ihr uns versehentlich trefft, Eure Schreie können uns nicht verletzen“ erklärte der Meister noch, dann rief sein Kollege ein durchsichtiges Abbild von sich.  
Harry holte tief Luft und schrie ein „FUS-RO“ auf das Abbild, was daraufhin verschwand, und die Krüge dahinter flogen zur Seite.  
„Fantastisch“ freute Arngeir sich:  
„Aber ihr müsst nicht unbedingt vorher Luft holen, ihr bezieht die Kraft für die Schreie aus den Seelen der Drachen.“  
„Ich kann es also nicht unendlich nutzen“ fragte Harry nach.  
„Tötet Ihr längere Zeit keine Drachen mehr, bekommt keine Seelen, werden Eure Schreie schwächer, Ihr könnt sie dann immer seltener einsetzen. Und die Drachen sind jetzt zurückgekehrt, mit dem Drachenblut. Versucht es noch einmal, bitte.“  
Ein neues Abbild wurde gerufen und Harry erledigte es auf die gleiche Weise.  
„Man sagte mir, Dovah bedeutet Drache, was bedeutet das Kiin“ wollte der junge Mann wissen, er hatte so viele Fragen.  
„Dovahkiin bedeutet ungefähr „Drachengeborener“. Akatosh erschuf einst die Drachen, aber sie waren arrogant und herrschsüchtig. Also schuf er das erste Drachenblut, als einziges Wesen welches die Drachen endgültig töten konnte. Dann verschwanden die Drachen von dieser Welt, aber es gab immer wieder ein Drachenblut, nur wenige haben sich uns gezeigt, einer von ihnen war Talos. Die Bewohner von Himmelsrand nennen Euch Drachenblut, weil Ihr vom gleichen Blut wie die Drachen seid. Die Dov aber selbst nennen Euch Dovahkiin, für sie seid Ihr nur einer der Ihren ohne Flügel.“  
„Wie kann ich sie dann töten, wenn sie meine Brüder sind?“  
„Ihr werdet Euer Leben verteidigen müssen, aber Ihr werdet euch die Drachen erkennen, die Euch nichts tun wollen. Nicht alle sehen Euch als Bedrohung an. Euer Herz wird Euch die Feinde und die Freunde zeigen. Bitte, noch einmal...“  
Ein drittes Abbild wurde erschaffen, Harry zerstörte es mit einem kräftigen FUS-RO und atmete dann tief durch.  
„Was ist mit meiner Vergangenheit“ wollte er dann wissen.  
„Fühlt Ihr euch wohl in Himmelsrand?“  
„Sehr sogar, es ist als würde ich hierher gehören. Als wäre ich schon immer für dies hier bestimmt gewesen.“  
„Dann habt Ihr die Antwort schon längst gefunden. Das was vorher war, das ist nur ein Hauch, eine winzige Bewegung in Eurem Herzen. Ihr werdet nie vergessen was dort einst geschah, Eure Erinnerungen an all die Ereignisse werden nie verblassen. Aber Ihr gehört hierher, hier liegt Eure Bestimmung. Ebenso wie die Eures Begleiters, der hier genauso glücklich sein wird. Er hat sich wesentlich schneller daran gewöhnt um Euch ein Vorbild zu sein, das Schicksal ließ seinen einzigen Freund sterben, damit ihn nichts mehr dorthin zieht.“  
„Ist Severus deswegen so anders als früher?“  
„Nein, er ist es weil er erkannt hat, dass er hier sein wahres Ich zeigen kann. Gehen wir nach draußen, dort findet Eure nächste Prüfung statt.“  
Sie traten durch eine weitere Tür in den Innenhof von Hoch-Hrothgar, die Sonne schien und ein seichter Wind blies den Schnee in die Luft.  
„Werde ich eines Tages ein normales Leben führen?“  
„Nicht nur eines Tages, schon jetzt. Wenn Eure Ausbildung abgeschlossen ist, könnt Ihr tun, was Euer Herz verlangt.  
Tretet ruhig den Gefährten bei, schlagt Euch im Bürgerkrieg auf eine Seite, lernt dieses Land und die Bewohner kennen. Ihr könnt auch heiraten, wenn Ihr es wollt, macht was Ihr wollt.  
Das Schicksal wird Euch schon den richtigen Weg zeigen und Euch ganz sanft, aber bestimmt, zum Ziel führen. Vielleicht dauert es Jahrzehnte bis Ihr es erfüllt, Ihr solltet bis dahin nicht einfach nur warten. Lebt das Leben, was Ihr euch wünscht und seid vor Allem glücklich... wobei man aber sagen muss, mit der Rückkehr der Drachen werdet Ihr derweil etwas Arbeit haben. Das ist nicht ungefährlich, aber Ihr werdet mit dieser Aufgabe wachsen. Meister Wulfgar wird Euch nun einen ganz neuen Schrei beibringen, WULD, das bedeutet Wirbelwind.“  
Der Graubart hauchte das Wort in den Schnee, Harry berührte die Symbole und spürte nun förmlich wie er es lernte.  
„Er wird Euch nun den Wirbelwind vorführen und dann macht Ihr es ihm nach“ sie traten an ein Tor heran, Meister Borri öffnete es und Wulfgar raste mit blitzschnell hindurch.  
WULD war also ein blitzschneller Sprint, wie ein Pfeil so zischend und zielgenau.  
„Nun seid Ihr dran, stellt Euch neben mich und durchquert das Tor, bevor es sich wieder schließt. Auch dieser Schrei hat drei Worte, wir geben Euch aber nur diese erste, die anderen müsst Ihr selbst finden. Für Eure Ausbildung reicht WULD vollkommen.“  
Harry nickte, Borri öffnete wieder das Tor und der Held raste mit WULD hindurch, kam an einer Säule knapp zum Stehen.  
Dort konnte man hinunter sehen, bis nach Weißlauf, Harry schluckte schwer.  
„Ich hätte hinunter stürzen können“ ächzte er entsetzt.  
„Soweit reicht WULD nicht, wir machen das fast täglich und noch flog einer von uns über das Ziel hinaus. Im Gegensatz zu Euch müssen wir die Schreie mühsam lernen, für jeden Schrei brauchen wir eine halbe Ewigkeit“ erklärte Arngeir und trat neben ihn:  
„Es ist wirklich faszinierend wie schnell Ihr lernt, selbst wir kennen nur Geschichten über das Drachenblut... Ihr seid nun bereit für die letzte Prüfung, doch zuvor, habt Ihr noch Fragen?“  
„Ihr sagtet, Severus kann den Raum jederzeit nutzen, aber der Aufstieg ist sehr anstrengend...“  
„Wir haben eine Möglichkeit die euch erlaubt hierher zu... apparieren“ nickte Arngeir lächelnd, anscheinend hatte ihr Meister sie recht ausführlich über die magische Welt der Erde informiert:  
„Denn Ihr solltet wirklich nicht immer hier herauf reiten oder laufen müssen. Aber ich habe nur zwei dieser Edelsteine“ Meister Borri brachte zwei Rubine:  
„Und Ihr könnt niemanden damit transportieren, wir würden aber auch sowieso sonst niemanden hier herein lassen.  
Ihr müsst nur magische Energie in den Stein fließen lassen und er bringt Euch, egal wo ihr gerade seid, zu uns. Aber nur wenn Ihr unter freiem Himmel seid, in geschlossenen Räumen funktioniert er nicht. Und wenn ihr wieder hinunter wollt, bringt der Stein Euch nur nach Ivarstatt. Mehr können wir leider nicht tun, der Professor wird Euch zeigen wie ihr damit umzugehen habt.  
Und für Eure letzte Aufgabe, werdet Ihr den Stein sicher brauchen. Bringt mir das Horn unseres Gründers, Jurgen Windrufer, aus seinem uralten Gotteshaus Ustengrav. Meister Einarth zeichnet es gerade auf eurer Karte ein und gibt dem Professor auch eine Schriftrolle dafür.“  
Nun erst merkte Harry das einer der Graubärte nicht mehr anwesend war.  
„Ist es gefährlich“ fragte er besorgt.  
„Bleibt dem Weg der Stimme treu, dann wird Euch nichts gefährliches widerfahren. Und es eilt auch nicht, wenn Ihr noch nicht bereit dazu seid, dann müsst Ihr nicht hingehen. Doch wenn Ihr damit zurückkehrt, wartet ihr das dritte Wort von „unerbittliche Macht“ auf Euch und das macht den Schrei zu einer starken Waffe, einer sehr guten Verteidigung.“  
„Ich werde Euch nicht zulange warten lassen und Severus möchte sicher auch schnell zu den Büchern zurück.“ Der Professor wurde gerade von einem Graubart in den Hof geführt, seine Wangen zeigten sich rosa und die schwarzen Augen flackerten aufgeregt.  
So wie es aussah würde er die Bücher sehr vermissen.  
„Du bist schon fertig“ fragte er etwas enttäuscht.  
„Wir kehren bald wieder hierher zurück“ schmunzelte Harry und gab Severus einen der Edelsteine:  
„Jetzt aber sollten wir Jenassa abholen und mit ihr nach Unten gehen. Sie wird sich bestimmt mehr darüber freuen, dass es so schnell ging, als du.“


	23. Pflicht

„Das war eine tolle Reise“ Harry strahlte glücklich, als er das Brisenheim aufschloss und eintrat, endlich wieder zuhause:  
„Wir haben viel erfahren und viel ge...“  
Er unterbrach sich als er sein Haus betrat und Lydia nicht alleine vorfand. Sie saß am Feuer, hatte einen Krug in der Hand und trug nur ein einfaches Kleid, neben ihr saß ein Krieger mit ähnlicher Rüstung wie der Held sie nun besaß.  
Den kannten sie doch, war das nicht der Bruder von Jarl Balgruuf, wie hieß er noch... Hrongar. Genau Hrongar, der jüngere Bruder von Balgruuf und soweit sich Harry erinnerte, war dieser Bruder ein großer Verfechter der Sturmmäntel.  
Aber es sah nicht so aus, als ob Harrys Huscarl hier mit diesem Mann dunkle Pläne schmiedete, es wirkte eher wie eine ganz andere Situation.  
Lydia und ihr Gast waren förmlich zu Salzsäulen erstarrt, anscheinend hatten sie nicht mit der Rückkehr der Beiden gerechnet und zeigten sich sehr entsetzt.  
Severus kräuselte die Lippen amüsiert, Hrongar stand etwas steif auf, nickte den Beiden zu und verdrückte sich dann ganz schnell.  
Lydia wurde knallrot und schluckte mehrmals schwer.  
„War das nicht der Bruder von Jarl Balgruuf“ fragte Harry neugierig und sein Huscarl wurde noch roter, dann nickte sie:  
„Ich nehme an, ich soll seine Anwesenheit hier nirgends erwähnen.“  
Sie nickte wieder.  
„Und wieso“ hakte Severus nach, dabei war die Antwort doch eigentlich klar, er stellte seine Tasche ab und schloss die Haustür:  
„Du kannst dir doch einen Gast hierher einladen, wie du möchtest. Und egal was du mit diesem machst...“ Er wusste es also wirklich nicht, das war aber nicht ungewöhnlich, der Held selbst aber glaubte den Durchblick in dieser Sache zu haben.  
„Wenn ich das System von Himmelsrand verstanden habe, ist sie noch nicht würdig genug den Bruder vom Jarl... einzuladen“ nickte Harry ernst und Lydia schluckte erneut schwer:  
„Sicher ist er heimlich hierher gekommen und hat auch heimlich die Nacht hier verbracht.“  
„Das darf keiner erfahren“ bat Lydia nun, recht atemlos:  
„Ich habe zu keiner Zeit meine Pflicht vernachlässigt, bitte, sagt es niemandem!“  
Stille trat ein, Harry zog seine Rüstung aus und eine normale Hose an, ein Leinenhemd darüber. Es war erst Mittag und er war fit genug um den Rest des Tages zu genießen. Was wohl auch teilweise daran lag, dass Jenassa und Severus ihn hatten reiten lassen, während sie selbst zu Fuß gingen. Und natürlich waren Widerworte, gegen diese Art des Reisens, nicht erlaubt gewesen. Salazar befand sich nun in den Ställen von Weißlauf, wurde dort für zehn Septime pro Tag versorgt und Harry hatte für zehn Tage vorausbezahlt.  
Schweigend brachte er die Rüstung in sein Schlafzimmer, legte sie dort in die Truhe. Die brauchte er an diesem Tag bestimmt nicht mehr.  
„Thane“ Lydia lief ihm nach und legte einen besonders schlimmen Bettelblick auf, Harry atmete tief durch. Er wurde derweil auch bei so etwas schwach.  
„Eigentlich ist es mir egal, mit wem du deine Zeit verbringst“ seufzte er dann und seinem Huscarl schienen tausend Felsen vom Herzen zu fallen:  
„Aber Balgruuf sieht das sicher nicht gerne, Hrongar ist sein jüngerer Bruder und soll bestimmt standesgemäß heiraten.  
Nehmen wir einmal an, es kommt raus was du mit Hrongar hier treibst... das ist mein Haus, und das von Severus, und dann heißt es, ich habe euch das erlaubt. Was meinst du, wie sich so etwas auf meinen Ruf auswirkt? Am Ende bin ich kein Thane mehr, weil Balgruuf sauer auf mich ist, ich brauche diesen Rang aber. Wäre ich nicht Thane, könnten die Wachen mit mir anstellen was sie wollten.“  
Lydia wurde leichenblass, eindeutig konnte sie sich gut vorstellen was dann mit Harry geschah und sie hatte bisher nicht darüber nachgedacht.  
„Trefft euch einfach woanders“ Severus war nach Oben gekommen, wahrscheinlich um Harry einige Sachen zu geben und tatsächlich reichte er dem Helden ein paar Gegenstände, die sie dabei hatten:  
„Und wenn es nicht die Stadt sein kann, die Weißflusswacht ist ja jetzt zum Beispiel frei. Sie ist nicht weit entfernt, zwar nicht sonderlich gemütlich, dürfte aber reichen. Entfernt die Leichen, dann habt ihr es auch sauber darin.“  
„Dann sollte aber vorher dafür gesorgt sein, dass unser Haus sicher ist. Wobei ich in nächster Zeit sowieso in Weißlauf bleibe, ich will mich so bald wie möglich bei den Gefährten bewerben.“  
„Du willst also nicht zuerst zum Ustengrav, um das Horn zu holen“ stellte Severus fest.  
„Definitiv nicht“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Erst die Gefährten, ich will dort sicher aufgenommen sein, dann kann ich über das Ustengrav nachdenken. Eventuell begleitet uns dann jemand, von denen, dort hin. Wenn nicht, heuern wir Jenassa wieder an. Sie hat sich sehr bewährt und dürfte auch in einem alten Grab von großem Nutzen sein. Allein ihre Fähigkeiten mit dem Feuer dürften den Draugr einige Probleme bereiten.“  
„Und wann möchtest du bei den Gefährten anfragen?“  
„Übermorgen“ strahlte Harry glücklich und holte sich einen Apfel, aus der nahen Schale, bis kräftig hinein:  
„Morgen ruhe ich mich erstmal aus. Vielleicht besuche ich Alvor in Flusswald, einfach um einmal einen alten Freund zu sehen, eventuell ist sogar Hadvar noch da.“  
„Gut, dann kann ich mich ja auf den Weg machen“ stellte Severus fest und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Ich möchte nach Winterfeste reisen, mit der Kutsche, und mich dort über die Akademie informieren. Das wird ein oder zwei Tage dauern, du musst dafür nicht unbedingt mitkommen und du solltest dich sowieso ausruhen. Ich steige hier in die Kutsche und in Winterfeste wieder aus, informiere mich und komme dann auf dem gleichem Weg zurück. Ich möchte sofort abreisen, ausruhen kann ich mich auch unterwegs.“  
„Zieht Euch warm an“ warnte Lydia:  
„Winterfeste liegt am Geistermeer, dort scheint nur selten die Sonne und es schneit täglich. Dazu solltet Ihr darauf achten mit wem Ihr redet, nicht jeder ist den Zauberern freundlich gesinnt. Man sagt, die Magier der Akademie sind daran schuld, dass die halbe Stadt einst im Meer versank. Aber das auch nur, weil die Akademie dabei stehen blieb.“  
„Sicher haben sie diese mit Zaubern geschützt, die Nord sind manchmal...“  
„Dumm“ beendete Harry den Satz des Professors, Lydia runzelte leicht ungehalten die Stirn:  
„Aber die guten Eigenschaften überwiegen sehr, ich mag die Nord. Du kannst ruhig dorthin reisen, sollte ich innerhalb von Weißlauf angegriffen werden, habe ich sicher genug Leute die mir helfen. Lydia ist ja auch da.“  
„Ich denke nicht das es hier, innerhalb der Mauern, zu Problemen kommen wird“ wehrte diese nur ab:  
„Aber natürlich werde ich meiner Pflicht nachgehen und den Thane beschützen.“  
„Das beruhigt mich“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Ich werde sofort meine Sachen zusammen suchen und dann die Kutsche nehmen. Sollte ich länger brauchen, schicke ich einen Kurier.“  
Man konnte von jeder größeren Stadt aus einen Kurier abschicken und Winterfeste war sogar die Hauptstadt eines Fürstentums. Dort bestand die Möglichkeit ganz sicher, ein guter Weg um zuhause gebliebenen Helden eine beruhigende Nachricht zu schicken.  
Er ging runter, in sein Zimmer, und wenig später hörte man es dort rumpeln.  
„Ihr wirkt nicht sehr glücklich“ stellte Lydia fest und half Harry dann dabei, dessen Äxte zu polieren, sie dann in eine Halterung zu hängen.  
„Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich von Severus getrennt sein werde, seit wir hier angekommen sind. Einerseits finde ich das traurig, andererseits muss das auch einmal sein. Lass uns gleich ein paar Lebensmittel einkaufen gehen, ich habe schon gesehen das wir nichts mehr auf Vorrat da haben.  
Und wir müssen ja etwas essen.“  
„Soll ich dann wieder für Euch kochen“ wollte Lydia neugierig wissen und wurde sofort glücklich angestrahlt.

Eine Stunde später war Severus auf dem Weg nach Winterfeste und Harry ging mit Lydia einkaufen. Sie hatte einen Korb dabei und eigentlich wollten sie nur zum Markt, als von irgendwoher ein lautes Brüllen zu hören war.  
Harry erstarrte für zwei Sekunden, dieses Brüllen kannte er nur zu gut. Dann lief er die Stufen zum Güldengrünbaum hoch und fand dort tatsächlich einen Drachen über Jorrvaskr kreisend. Und er spie Feuer auf die Himmelsschmiede, eindeutig hatte er es auf die Gefährten und deren Einrichtungen abgesehen.  
Von überall her kamen Wachen und Bewohner angelaufen, aber keiner schien eingreifen zu wollen. Harry konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken, ein Drache war nicht jedermanns Sache, er selbst aber hatte keine andere Wahl.  
„Ihr seid unbewaffnet, Thane“ warnte Lydia voller Entsetzen, sie selbst hatte auch noch nicht mal ihre Rüstung an.  
„Was soll ich tun, zulassen das er erst Jorrvaskr und dann Weißlauf abfackelt“ fauchte Harry und lief zur Himmelsschmiede hoch, dort kämpften schon einige Leute, von denen er einige schnell als Gefährten erkannte.  
„Einhandwaffen“ brüllte er sie an und wurde erstaunt angesehen, sie zögerten und trauten ihm diesen Kampf nicht zu, dann aber bekam er von Njada Steinarm ein einhändiges Schwert zugeworfen. Er konnte es auffangen und tausend Felsen fielen ihm vom Herzen, wenigstens eines.  
Im nächsten Moment aber musste er dem Feuer des Drachen ausweichen, dabei sah er wie Lydia einfach ein weiteres Schwert von einem Gefährten stahl und es dann auch Harry zuwarf.  
„Was soll das“ schimpfte der Gefährte, er und seine Kameraden waren vor Erstaunen untätig geworden.  
„Er ist das Drachenblut und er wird dafür sorgen, dass ihr Morgen noch ein Dach über dem Kopf habt“ entgegnete der Huscarl trocken, während Harry blitzschnell an dem hölzernen Falken, über der Himmelsschmiede, hochkletterte.  
„Mein Mittagessen kommt zu mir“ donnerte der Drache, der mittlerweile über der Schmiede flatterte.  
„Dein Tod möchte dir zuerst in die Augen sehen“ fauchte Harry und sprang dem Drachen todesmutig ins Gesicht, rammte ihm die Schwerter in die Augen. Sofort brüllte der Drache vor Schmerzen auf und er hatte wohl nicht mit einem solchen Angriff gerechnet.  
„Das macht er nur, weil der Zauberer nicht da ist. Wäre dieser anwesend, hätte er solch eine Aktion nicht erlaubt“ stellte Lydia fest:  
„Wollt ihr ihm nicht mehr helfen?“  
Das holte sie aus ihrer Schockstarre und schon griffen die Gefährten wieder zu ihren Waffen, unterstützten Harry tatkräftig mit Pfeilen und Schwertern.  
Das Drachenblut kämpfte mit dem noch flatternden Gegner in der Luft, saß auf dessen Schnauze und konnte so von dem Feuer nicht getroffen werden.  
Deswegen versuchte der Drache auch seinen Feind abzuschütteln, sehen konnte er schon nichts mehr.  
„Das wirst du büßen“ donnerte der übermächtige Feind:  
„Ich werde euer aller Untergang sein.“  
„Ich werde mir gleich deine Seele holen“ keuchte Harry:  
„Zweihänder! Schnell!“  
Er sah nach Unten, dort kam das riesige Schwert angeflogen, er konnte es gerade noch so auffangen und dem Drachen in den Kopf rammen. Diese Tat tötete das Monster, es stürzte dem Boden entgegen und schüttelte Harry dabei ab, löste sich noch in der Luft langsam auf.  
Der Held stürzte dem Boden entgegen und wurde dort von kräftigen Armen aufgefangen. Den kannte Harry doch, war er nicht einer der Kämpfer gewesen die damals gegen den Riesen kämpften?  
„Danke“ nuschelte er und wurde abgesetzt, dann nahm er die Seele des Drachen in sich auf und Lydia untersuchte die Hinterlassenschaften.  
Harry steckte Edelsteine und Geld ein, damit konnten sie ordentlich einkaufen gehen und noch etwas in die Schatztruhe, im Brisenheim, legen, das freute dann auch sicher den Professor.  
„Ich finde, dass sollte unseres sein“ meldete sich eine Gefährtin und empfing dafür einen fast schon tödlichen Blick von Harry:  
„Wir haben viel härter gegen den Drachen gekämpft.“  
„Ria“ ein älterer Krieger trat an sie heran, sein Haar war schon fast weiß und in seinem Gesicht zeigten sich mehrere Narben:  
„Er hat den Drachen getötet und zuvor ehrenvoll gegen ihn gekämpft, also gehören die Sachen auch ihm. Ich bin Kodlak Weißmähne, der Herold der Gefährten. Wir sind Euch dankbar, Drachenblut, dass ihr uns von dem Monster befreit habt. Hört nicht auf den jugendlichen Leichtsinn von Ria.“  
Harry, der gerade dabei war einige wertvolle Knochen abzubrechen, wurde leicht rot, Lydia stupste ihn von Hinten an. Das war tatsächlich eine einmalige Gelegenheit sich bei den Gefährten zu bewerben, aber Harry wollte nicht.  
„Es ist meine Pflicht gewesen“ nickte er und gab die Waffen zurück.  
„Wollt Ihr uns nicht anschließen?“  
„Kodlak“ meldete sich ein Gefährte, der ebenfalls schon etwas älter zu sein schien. Auf seinem Kopf befand sich kein Haar mehr, den Rest hatte er nach Hinten gebunden. Er war grau, auf einem Auge blind und schien ebenfalls etwas zu sagen zu haben. Die jüngeren Mitglieder, darunter auch ein Dunkelelf, wirkten etwas ehrfürchtig in seiner Gegenwart.  
„Ein getöteter Drache macht noch keinen Gefährten“ widersprach der Krieger seinem Herold und ein weiterer Gefährte nickte dazu. Nun fiel dem Drachenblut auf, dass dieser Gefährte und der, welcher Harry auffing, sich verblüffend ähnlich sahen. Sie trugen nur verschiedene Rüstungen und der Fänger war etwas muskulöser.  
„Er hat auch schon einen Riesen erledigt“ erinnerte sich die Kriegerin namens Aela:  
„Wenn auch mit Vorarbeit von uns, natürlich.“  
Kodlak kniff die Augen fest zusammen, mustere Harry prüfend und lächelte dann.  
„Wie ist dein Name, Junge“ fragte er dann.  
„Harry“ erklärte dieser nur, ein Nachname war im Laufe der Zeit unnötig geworden, aus Harry James Potter wurde einfach nur Harry, das Drachenblut.  
Es reichte voll und ganz.  
„Ich finde Ihr solltet darüber nachdenken. Viele die hierher kamen, waren nicht von Anfang an gute Krieger, aber man kann alles lernen. Auch Skjor hier, war nicht von Geburt an ein großer Kämpfer“ Kodlak deutete auf den halbblinden Mann.  
„Er hat weder Rüstung noch Waffen“ schnaubte der andere Gefährte, welcher wohl der Zwilling des Fängers war.  
Es sah stark danach aus, sie hatten sogar die gleiche Nase.  
„Zuhause“ ächzte Harry:  
„Wir waren auf dem Weg zum Markt, nur ein paar Lebensmittel einkaufen, und danach wollten wir nur kochen. Und ich bin Heute erst von den Graubärten zurück gekommen, da möchte ich auch mal einige ruhige Momente genießen, ohne ständig an den Kampf zu denken. Was aber nicht heißt, dass ich nicht immer bereit für einen Drachen bin. Vorausgesetzt man leiht mir freiwillig ein paar Waffen, und schneller als es gerade eben geschehen ist.“  
Nun verschränkte er trotzig die Arme vor der Brust und wurde von Kodlak amüsiert angelächelt.  
Dann aber wurde dieser wieder ernst.  
„Ein richtiger Krieger braucht im Ernstfall keine Rüstung und kann sich auch mit geliehenen Waffen verteidigen, Vilkas“ wies er den Zwilling in seine Schranken:  
„Wenn es sich Harry wünscht, kann er uns jederzeit beitreten. In seinem Herzen lodert das Feuer, welches alle Gefährten spüren, ich sehe es in seinen Augen. Räumen wir das Skelett weg.“  
Sie machten sich gemeinsam an die Arbeit, Harry und Lydia verließen ganz unscheinbar und leise die Himmelsschmiede.  
„Das wäre eine einmalige Chance gewesen“ stellte der Huscarl fest, als sie wieder beim Güldengrünbaum waren:  
„Ihr hättet um eure Aufnahme bitten müssen.“  
„Übermorgen“ Harry schüttelte den Kopf ernst:  
„Ich wollte den Moment nicht ausnutzen, wenn ich Kodlak darum bitte, dann als Harry und nicht als Drachenblut. Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass ich eine Chance darauf habe ein Gefährte zu werden. Gehen wir jetzt endlich einkaufen, mir knurrt der Magen.“


	24. Einstellung

„Er ist oben auf der Großstufe, ich werde Euch hinführen“ Proventus Avenicci, Vogt von Weißlauf, ging vor und Severus Snape folgte ihm. Lydia hatte dem Professor, nach seiner Heimkehr, gesagt das Harry zur Drachenfeste gegangen war... und das mitten in der Nacht. Anscheinend hatte irgendetwas dem Helden eine schlaflose Nacht bereitet Severus war sich fast schon sicher, dass er dieses Problem lösen konnte.  
Sie gingen eine Treppe hinauf, dann öffnet Proventus das riesige Tor auf der ersten Etage, dahinter befand sich die Großstufe. Ein gigantischer offener Saal mit schweren Ketten an der Seite und einer riesigen, hölzernen Vorrichtung. Das Gefängnis von Numinex, dem einstigen Drachen wessen Kopf nun über dem Thron des Jarl hing.  
Wie schrecklich musste es gewesen sein, als großes, freilebendes Wesen an einem solchen Ort in Ketten zu liegen. So etwas wünschte man tatsächlich nicht mal seinem schlimmsten Feind und selbst Balgruuf empfand das Ganze nicht als ruhmreichste Tat unter seinen Vorgängern.  
Die Drachen sollten genauso ehrenvoll sterben wie jeder andere Feind, so etwas war nicht nur dem Drachenblut sehr wichtig.  
„Der Thane darf sich natürlich hier frei bewegen, es war aber schon etwas überraschend ihn am Morgen an diesem Ort vorzufinden. Und er wirkt sehr nachdenklich, fast schon traurig“ der Vogt zeigte auf die große Öffnung des Saales, dort saß Harry auf dem Sims und sah auf Himmelsrand hinaus, dann entfernte sich Proventus dezent. Er ahnte wohl schon, dass seine Anwesenheit bei diesem Gespräch eher kontra-produktiv sein würde.  
Seufzend ging Severus zum nachdenklichen Helden und ließ seinen Blick über das Land schweifen, wenn Harry sich so abkapselte, dann musste er alleine sein um nachzudenken. Aber wenn es ein Problem gab, würde Severus dem Jungen sehr gerne helfen. Denn sie waren zusammen nach Himmelsrand gekommen und sie sollten diese Sache auch gemeinsam durchstehen.  
„Also, was ist es“ wollte der Professor wissen.  
„Ein wenig Heimweh vielleicht“ murmelte Harry leise, und er war sicher nicht der Einzige den dieses Problem quälte:  
„Ich habe die Gefährten kennengelernt, der Herold würde mich gerne aufnehmen.“  
„Das ist doch etwas Gutes“ stellte Severus fest und setzte sich ebenfalls auf die niedrige Mauer. Man konnte von diesem Platz aus bis zu den Bergen sehen, dahinter lagen schon Dämmerstern und Winterfeste. Dort wo es eiskalt war und die Sonne kaum schien, der Professor hatte es in den letzten Tagen am eigenen Leib erfahren.  
„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wenn ich den Gefährten beitrete, ich diese Sache hier als endgültig abzeichne. Ich kann dann nicht zurückkehren, ich gehöre dann zu jemandem hier, zu einer wichtigen Gruppe, und das hält mich davon ab einen Weg nach Hause überhaupt auch nur zu suchen.“  
„Ich will jedenfalls nicht mehr zurück, selbst wenn sich ein Weg ergibt... was soll ich dort noch?  
Lucius ist tot, alle anderen hassen mich und wahrscheinlich wartet eh nur noch Askaban. Alle Beweise dafür, dass ich ein Spion war, sind mit Dumbledore gestorben und in der Schlacht vernichtet worden.  
Und alle die mich hassen, werden bestätigen das ich ein Todesser war, selbst Narcissa würde gegen mich aussagen um ihren eigenen Hintern zu retten. Und das ist auch ihr gutes Recht, ich würde es genauso halten. Hier in Himmelsrand habe ich die Chance auf ein normales Leben, ich kann eine Frau finden und eine Familie gründen. Und ich konnte sogar schon mit dem Erzmagier der Akademie sprechen, er ist bereit mich jederzeit als Schüler aufzunehmen. Vielleicht mache ich das tatsächlich einmal, einfach um noch mehr zu lernen und etwas zu Neues zu erreichen. Aber zur Zeit sind mir andere Dinge wichtiger, das habe ich ebenfalls in Winterfeste erkannt.  
Ich werde mir eine Frau suchen, ein Haus kaufen und ein Kind haben. Du solltest auch etwas ähnliches in deine Lebensplanung mit einfließen lassen, sicher findet sich da ein passender Mann. Davon aber einmal abgesehen, empfinde ich das mit den Gefährten als keine schlechte Idee. Sicher findest du dort Freunde, die wesentlich besser sind als das was dich in England erwartet.“  
„Die Freunde dort haben mich durch meine Jugend getragen, sie haben mit mir gegen Voldemort gekämpft und sicher trauern sie gerade um mich.“  
„Die Freunde hier werden dich durch dein restliches Leben tragen, mit dir gegen Drachen und Banditen kämpfen, wahrscheinlich werden sie dir noch beistehen wenn sie schon am Stock gehen und das Schwert kaum noch halten können. Und am Ende sitzen sie mit dir in Sovngarde und feiern dort deine Heldentaten. Die Nord sind treu bis in den Tod und wenn es dieses Sovngarde wirklich gibt, dann auch darüber hinaus.  
Und selbst wenn nicht, diese restlichen Jahre deines Lebens sind sicherlich länger als deine Schulzeit... hoffentlich werden sie sich nicht wundern, wenn wir mit hundertfünfzig immer noch fit sind. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass wir uns körperlich zum Muggel verändert haben, immerhin besitzen wir Beide unsere ursprüngliche Magie noch.“  
Sie wandten derweil, meist zuhause, ein wenig Handmagie an, ließen etwas schweben oder entzündeten das Feuer auf die alte Art und Weise.  
Einmal aus reinem Instinkt heraus, und weil sie es einfach nicht verlernen wollten. Lydia staunte dann derweil, aber gut, sie kannte sich in magischen Sachen sowieso kaum aus.  
„Ich weiß nicht ob du, als Halbblut, hundertfünfzig wirst... aber du kannst zur Not sagen, dass es von deinen Tränken kommt, du dich aber aufgrund deines Alters nicht mehr an die Rezepte erinnerst.“  
„Du wirst sicherlich hundertfünfzig, aber du kannst sagen, dass es von deinem Drachenblut kommt“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Wenn das stimmt, was die Graubärte erzählten, dann wäre diese Erklärung noch nicht mal so abwegig. Also, kommst du jetzt mit zu den Gefährten? Wir gehen zusammen zu diesem Herold, dann sehe ich gleich wie weit ich dich in dieser Sache begleiten kann. Zauberer nehmen sie ja nicht auf, aber die Akademie nimmt auch keine Krieger auf. Es gibt für Jeden etwas, selbst für Diebe und Killer.“  
„Ich habe meine Rüstung nicht an, ich sollte sie vorher anlegen um nicht meine Unfähigkeit vorzuzeigen.“  
„Aber du hast deine Äxte dabei, also ganz unfähig scheinst du nicht zu sein. Wieso hast du die hierher mitgebracht“ wollte Severus neugierig wissen.  
„Ich habe hier an den Puppen geübt“ Harry rutschte von dem Sims und zeigte auf zwei Übungspuppen, die von den Wachen benutzt wurden, ebenso gab es Zielscheiben für die Bogenschützen:  
„Ich darf mich in der Drachenfeste frei bewegen und alles nutzen, außer die Privaträume. Es ist wirklich ein sehr interessantes Gebäude, sogar ein Bett wäre für mich frei, aber ich ziehe dann doch das Brisenheim vor. Dort wird mich sicher kein verstörter Vogt nach meinen Wünschen zum Frühstück fragen, ich ihn daraufhin nicht nur entsetzt und verstummt ansehen.“  
„Wir werden jetzt nach Hause gehen“ schmunzelte Severus leicht amüsiert:  
„Du wirst ordentlich frühstücken und dann deine Rüstung anziehen. Danach gehen wir zusammen zu den Gefährten und ich bin mir sicher, sie werden dich aufnehmen und du wirst ihnen viel Ehre bringen.“

„Zauberer sind hier nicht erlaubt, wir wollen nichts mit Magie zu tun haben und wir brauchen es auch nicht. Wir können uns mit reiner Körperkraft gegen alles und jeden verteidigen“ Skjor verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als Harry und Severus das erste Mal Jorrvaskr betraten. Er war eindeutig nicht begeistert darüber, dass man diesen „schwächlichen“ Jungen aufnehmen wollte, er konnte sich aber auch nicht gegen Kodlak auflehnen.  
Ansonsten schien er aber einiges zu sagen haben, die jüngeren Gefährten sahen zu ihm auf, selbst die wilde Njada Steinarm.  
„Ich habe nicht vor hier ein Mitglied zu werden, ich begleite Harry nur“ bestimmte Severus ernst, im Nachhinein war es ein Fehler gewesen dies gesagt zu haben... und Skjor würde seine Antwort bereuen.  
„Also braucht der kleine Junge einen Milchtrinker, der ihm die Hand hält“ höhnte der Gefährte, kam aber nicht mehr zum Lachen, da er einen Schlag spürte der ihn gegen die nächste Wand schleuderte.  
Mit einem Stöhnen knallte er gegen das Holz, erntete erstaunte Blicke für diesen Flug.  
„Milchtrinker“ war ein böses Schimpfwort, dass dem Helden schon einige Male untergekommen war. Skjor hatte Severus und Harry gleichermaßen beleidigt und am Ende musste man sich in einem solchen „Verein“ tatsächlich mit der Körperkraft beweisen.  
Aber der Gefährte war hart im Nehmen, trotz der Tatsache das er einen kräftigen Schlag abbekommen hatte, sprang er wieder auf und wollte sich dafür revanchieren.  
Aber in diesem Moment ging Vilkas dazwischen und beendete die Sache friedlich.  
„Er hat bewiesen, dass er sich nicht nur mit seiner Zauberei verteidigen kann“ erklärte der Zwilling ernst:  
„Kodlak wird ihn nicht aufnehmen, aber sicherlich kann der Zauberer Harry derweil zur Seite stehen. Und jetzt lege dir rohes Fleisch auf die Wange, sonst wird das unschön.“  
„Das ist noch nicht vorbei“ zischelte Skjor böse.  
„Dann sollten wir das tatsächlich jetzt klären, draußen im Hof“ forderte der Professor, krempelte die Ärmel hoch und ging dann mit dem Gefährten wirklich raus. Harry klappte der Mund auf, er blieb einfach da stehen und fragte sich in welchem wirren Traum er gerade steckte. Wollte sich Severus Snape mit diesem ungehobelten Gefährten prügeln... ganz sicher wollte er das, Tee trinken würden die da draußen sicherlich nicht.  
„Dein Begleiter hat das System verstanden“ stellte Vilkas fest:  
„Die Prügelei wird die Meinungsverschiedenheit klären, ich begleite dich zu Kodlak.“  
„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Skjor“ nickte das Drachenblut ernst und wurde leicht erstaunt angesehen:  
„Severus... gibt nicht auf. Er würde sogar noch halbtot weiterkämpfen, selbst mit gebrochenen Armen auf seinen Gegner einschlagen.  
Es ist zwar nur eine Prügelei, aber trotzdem würde er nicht aufgeben... das hat er noch nie getan, er hält es eventuell für nicht ehrenvoll.“  
„Skjor ist genauso, sie werden sich also danach vielleicht sehr gut verstehen“ Vilkas führte Harry durch den oberen Bereich von Jorrvaskr, einem großen Saal mit Feuer in der Mitte und einem gigantischem Esstisch.  
Eine Treppe führte nach Unten, eindeutig in die Wohnräume von Jorrvaskr, es gab einen Gemeinschaftsraum und mehrere Zimmer. Kodlak bewohnte das größte Zimmer, er hatte sogar einen Vorraum, wo er gerade saß und ein Buch las.  
„Harry, ich wusste das Ihr kommen würdet“ stellte er lächelnd fest:  
„Aber wieso werdet Ihr von Vilkas gebracht, als hättet Ihr etwas ausgefressen?“  
„Er hat mich nur begleitet, damit ich es finde. Mein Freund ist auch mitgekommen, aber er prügelt sich gerade mit Skjor.“  
Kodlak lachte leise auf, zeigte dann auf einen Stuhl und Harry musste sich zu ihm setzen.  
„Ich habe schon gehört, dass Ihr einen Zauberer als Begleitung habt. Diesen können wir natürlich nicht aufnehmen. Aber ich bin mir sicher das Ihr den Gefährten Ehre bringt... und die Rüstung ist auch sehr ordentlich... wie wäre es wenn Ihr mit Vilkas rausgeht und ihm ein wenig zeigt wie es um Eure Fähigkeiten im Kampf angeht. Er wird mir dann sagen, wie gut Ihr seid, dann sehen wir weiter. Eventuell fehlen nur ein paar wenige Griffe und Trainingsstunden um mehr heraus zu holen, als da schon ist.  
Die Gefährten machen einander keine Vorschriften, doch natürlich werdet Ihr euch erst von ganz Unten hoch arbeiten müssen, so halten wir es immer und es kann Jahre dauern. Man wird einige Aufträge für Euch haben, dadurch werdet Ihr ebenfalls stärker und besser.“  
„Ich werde gerne tun, was man mir aufträgt“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Es wäre auch nicht das erste Mal, dass ich von ganz Unten komme und viel arbeiten muss.“  
„Das ist die richtige Einstellung, Junge. Geht jetzt in den Hof und zeigt Vilkas was in Euch steckt.“  
Er nickte Harry zu, dieser stand auf und ging dann mit Vilkas in den Hof, wo Severus und Skjor zwischen zwei Übungspuppen saßen und ihre Wunden untersuchten. Dabei unterhielten sie sich, recht angeregt, über einige Kämpfe die Severus schon erlebt hatte. Besonders die Räumung der Weißflusswacht war ein gutes Thema, für eine längere Geschichte.  
Skjor war in dieser Prügelei jedenfalls eindeutig schlechter weggekommen war, er musste sogar seine Rüstung ausziehen um alles genauer anzusehen.  
„Hahnenkämpfe ausgetragen“ wollte Harry neugierig wissen und wurde dann ganz plötzlich von Vilkas angegriffen, aber blitzschnell zog er die Äxte und blockte das Schwert ab.  
„Das waren keine Hahnenkämpfe, das war die Klärung eines Missverständnisses“ bestimmte Skjor und stand auf:  
„Kodlak hat wohl Eurer Aufnahme zugestimmt, kommt zu mir nachdem Ihr einen kleinen Auftrag erledigt habt. Fragt Farkas oder Aela dafür.“ Er ging in das Gebäude und Harry griff Vilkas an, Farkas musste dessen muskulöser Zwillingsbruder sein.  
„Was wären das für Aufträge“ fragte Severus, der nun ebenfalls aufstand und zusah, nebenbei heimlich einen Heilzauber auf sich wirkte.  
„Aela hat immer mal wieder was mit Tieren, die Ärger machen“ erklärte Vilkas kämpfend, er schwitzte und musste sich selbst zugeben, dass Harry sehr schnell sein konnte:  
„Farkas bekommt die Prügeleien. Wenn jemand mit einem anderen Probleme hat, schickt er meistens einen Schläger um die Meinungsverschiedenheit zu beenden. Nicht unsere ruhmreichsten Aufträge, aber auch die Gefährten brauchen Geld.“  
„Ich kümmere mich lieber um Banditen“ Harry verpasste dem Schild von Vilkas einen harten Schlag, das zwang den Gefährten auf die Knie und zudem ließ er ein leises Keuchen hören:  
„Ich nehme an, ich habe das gewonnen... muss ich mir Sorgen machen?“  
„Nein, ich habe mich zurückgehalten und nicht das Gleiche von Euch erwartet. Ich wollte sehen wie stark Ihr seid und wo die Probleme noch liegen, für so einen Test muss man auch mal unterliegen“ Vilkas stand auf und betrachtete Harry sehr nachdenklich:  
„Etwas nördlich von hier ist ein Banditennest, das Lager Stille Monde, darum könntet Ihr euch kümmern. Einige Bürger von Weißlauf beschweren sich derweil über die Verbrecher und wir schieben das schon zu lange vor uns her. Wenn Ihr euch das zutraut, wäre das sicher etwas für Euch, und natürlich ohne Euren zaubernden Begleiter.“  
„Ich werde mitkommen und mich erst einmischen, wenn es Harry ans Leben geht“ erklärte Severus ernst:  
„Das habe ich mit Skjor schon so ausgemacht und ich halte meine Versprechen.“  
„Dann wird es so geschehen“ nickte Vilkas:  
„Gebt mir Eure Karte, ich zeichne das Lager Stille Monde ein und dann solltet Ihr euch bald auf den Weg machen.“


	25. Fragmente

Harry atmete tief durch, zog die Äxte, schwang sie blitzschnell durch die Luft und kniff dann die Augen zusammen.  
Er war bereit zum Kampf, zur Not um Leben und Tod.  
„Dort ist es“ stellte er fest und deutete mit der orkischen Axt auf die alte Ruine, die wohl einst von den Banditen in das „Lager Stille Monde“ verwandelt wurde.  
Harry mochte seine Äxte, aber besonders die orkische lag sehr gut in der Hand und war scharf wie die freche Zunge eines Waldelfen. Sie tat ihm gute Dienste und würde auch zukünftig eine große Hilfe sein.  
Gerne hätte er noch so eine gehabt, aber kein Schmied in Weißlauf stellte die her und Harry kannte keinen einzigen Ork, geschweige denn den Weg zu einer Orkfestung.  
Im Grunde konnte er also nur hoffen, dass er irgendwann zwei neue Äxte von der Himmelsschmiede bekam, und dann am Besten so günstig wie nur möglich.  
„Also, ich mische mich nicht ein. Ich habe es Skjor versprochen, du machst die Banditen alleine, nur wenn jetzt noch zusätzlich ein Drache kommt oder du am Sterben bist, dann mache ich etwas... ich überlege gerade...“ Severus runzelte die Stirn und Harry spürte plötzlich dessen Blicke besonders stark, dann packte er sich instinktiv an die blitzförmige Narbe. Sie schmerzte und dann schien sich dieses Leiden auf seinen ganzen Kopf auszubreiten.  
„Severus“ schimpfte er sofort:  
„Was soll das?“  
„Sehr schön, es hat also geklappt. Bei Voldemort hat es auch immer ohne Zauberstab funktioniert und es könnte eventuell jetzt noch nützlicher sein, als damals“ freute sich der Professor und bekam einen absolut tödlichen Blick zugeworfen, der war ja schlimmer als zehn Avadas.  
„Bleib aus meinen Gedanken raus“ zischelte Harry regelrecht schlangenhaft:  
„Selbst im Notfall will ich dich nicht da drin haben. Du weißt genau, wie sehr ich das hasse.“  
„Und ich will schnell genug wissen, wenn es dir geht. Denn ich werde jetzt hier warten und du dorthin gehen, um die Banditen von ihrem Leben zu befreien. Stör dich nicht an meiner geistigen Anwesenheit, du wirst mich gar nicht bemerken, aber ich erfahre sofort wenn du mich brauchst.“  
Harry wollte den Professor sofort wütend anfahren, er hasste es wirklich abgrundtief wenn jemand in seinen Gedanken herum wühlte, aber dadurch waren sie auch in ständiger Verbindung und das hatte etwas Gutes.  
„Mich stört, dass du so etwas ohne Zauberstab kannst“ maulte der Held anklagend:  
„Ich kann gerade mal ein Schloss öffnen.“  
„Du musstest auch nicht heimlich, und jahrelang, in Voldemorts Gedanken herum wühlen, wobei das natürlich eher selten funktioniert hat... aber bemerkt hat er mich auch nie. In dieser Sache bist du eindeutig besser als er, also... ich werde natürlich niemandem verraten das du Farkas attraktiv findest“ Harry wurde knallrot:  
„Und du gehst jetzt brav die Banditen erledigen. Ich warte hier.“  
„Ich finde Farkas nur attraktiv“ schnaubte das Drachenblut mit hochrotem Kopf:  
„Mehr nicht.“  
Er lief los und Severus folgte ihm sehr langsam, wollte nur beobachten was im Lager vor sich ging.  
Aufgrund einer Mauer konnte er nicht genau sehen was dahinter geschah, aber als er diese umrundete, mühte sich Harry gerade mit dem vorerst letzten Banditen ab. Es war ein Zauberer, der einen leuchtenden Schutzschild um sich gelegt hatte und da kam keine Axt durch.  
„FUS-RO“ schrie Harry, der Zauberer machte einen Satz auf den Boden, Harry sprang über ihn und schnitt ihm die Kehle durch. Es wurde still in dem Lager, aber Severus sah eine Tür und dahinter konnte sich noch der ein oder andere Bandit verbergen.  
„Wir müssen hier sehr viel töten“ stellte er fest, als er Harry die Stufen hinauf folgte und sie im oberen Bereich eine Schmiede fanden, dazu gab es dort einige Waffen und eine volle Truhe.  
„Um unser Leben zu verteidigen“ seufzte Harry und fand in der Truhe einen Beutel mit rotem Pulver:  
„Ich glaube das sind Feuersalze. Brauchte der Schmied in Rifton nicht zehn Portionen davon?“  
„Willst du sie für ihn sammeln? Feuersalze findet man auch in Feuer-Atronarchen die nicht beschworen wurden, wo auch immer sich diese befinden.“  
„Es scheint sich niemand anderes um diese Aufgabe zu kümmern, deswegen übernehme ich das jetzt und sammele für ihn. Und wir müssen sowieso mindestens einmal nach Rifton, um im Tempel von Mara zwei Amulette zu kaufen“ Harry steckte die Feuersalze in seine Rüstung und fand dann noch einige wertvolle Sachen in der Truhe, die musste Severus nehmen.  
„Hast du die Tür bemerkt, wahrscheinlich hocken dahinter noch einige Banditen“ nickte der Professor und folgte Harry dann dorthin:  
„Vilkas wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn du auch nur einen vergisst und der sich neue Freunde hierher einlädt. Ihn findest du nicht attraktiv, also nehme ich stark an, dass dich Muskeln sehr ansprechen. Immerhin sind die Beiden ja Zwillinge und...“  
„Severus“ schnappte Harry mit hochrotem Kopf nach Luft:  
„Ich wäre sicherlich dumm, wenn ich mir hier jemanden suchen würde, der genauso ein halbes Hemd ist, wie ich. Die Auswahl hier ist sehr groß und vielfältig, aber ich möchte auf jeden Fall jemanden der mich auch mal beschützen kann. Intelligenz finde ich bei dir genug, für den Rest hätte ich gerne einen einfachen Nord.“  
„Farkas“ schlug Severus sofort vor.  
„Er scheint mir tatsächlich nicht sonderlich intelligent zu sein und meine ersten Eindrücke verrieten mir schon, dass er sich sehr an seinen Bruder hält. Ich möchte weder Muttersöhnchen noch einen, der am Zipfel seines Bruders hängt. Auch wenn er wirklich sehr attraktiv ist“ nickte Harry ernst und öffnete dann die Tür, schlich in den Raum dahinter, Severus folgte ihm sehr leise.  
Aber es schien wirklich keiner da zu sein, obwohl, waren da leise Stimmen zu hören?  
Der Held schlich um eine Ecke und stürzte sich dann mit seinem Kampfschrei auf zwei Banditen. Nur waren diese wirklich zu Zweit und am Ende kam Harry da nicht unverletzt heraus.  
„Ich heile dir das“ bestimmte Severus sofort und wirkte den Zauber auf das Drachenblut, der keuchte schwer und beobachtete dann wie die Wunde langsam heilte:  
„Was sollte das Gebrüll, das hast du schon einmal gemacht und ich verstehe es nicht.“  
„Das ist sehr kriegerisch“ nickte Harry heftig und nahm dann noch einen Trank um sich zu stärken, sie mussten ja auch noch nach Weißlauf zurück laufen.  
„Ich finde das eher lächerlich“ Severus hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue und widmete sich dann einer nahen Truhe, holte dort einige Heiltränke und etwas Geld heraus.  
„Da ist noch einer“ brüllte Harry plötzlich, stürzte sich auf den Banditen, der gerade einen Gang hinauf kam und tötete ihn schnell:  
„Hoffentlich war das jetzt der letzte Bandit... auch wenn da Unten noch eine Tür ist.“  
„Es waren jedenfalls keine armen Banditen“ sie gingen zur Tür und Harry knackte diese mit seinem Zauber:  
„Die ganzen Truhen, hier ist schon wieder eine und etliche Tränke.“  
Severus ging am Drachenblut vorbei und sammelte die Flaschen ein, zuhause würde er sich deren Inhalt genauer ansehen und dann entscheiden was man davon gebrauchen konnte. Harry durchsuchte inzwischen die, nun schon dritte, Truhe und fand weiteres Geld.  
„Vielleicht werden wir durch die Gefährten reich und können uns ein größeres Haus leisten, dafür wäre ich sogar bereit in eine andere Stadt zu ziehen“ erklärte der junge Mann ernst:  
„Das Brisenheim ist schön, aber auf Dauer wäre es sicher nichts, besonders dann nicht wenn wir Familien gründen und allein schon dafür mehr Platz brauchen.“  
„Wir müssen uns wahrscheinlich eines Tages trennen“ seufzte Severus:  
„Auch wenn uns das nicht gefallen wird, du willst mit deinem zukünftigen Mann sicher auch eines Tages alleine sein und nicht deinen alten Professor an der Backe haben.“  
„Ich habe dich nie an der Backe und du bist das Einzige was mir noch von früher geblieben ist, wir gehören allein schon deswegen zusammen. Wenn wir ein neues Haus kaufen, dann ein großes für uns alle. Für mich und meinen Mann, für dich und deine Familie. Es heißt die Häuser in Windhelm und Einsamkeit sollen riesig sein, die will ich mir eines Tages ansehen und dann ist da sicher auch etwas dabei, was uns Beiden gerecht wird. Und jetzt lass uns hier verschwinden, ich denke alle Banditen sind erledigt und Vilkas wird sich darüber bestimmt sehr freuen.“

„Hier ist Euer Anteil“ Vilkas hielt Harry einen Beutel mit hundert Septime hin, dem Helden klappte der Mund auf:  
„Das war ein ganz normaler Auftrag, Ihr habt Eure Aufgabe erfüllt und bekommt entsprechend Geld. Viel ist es meist nicht, aber dafür könnt Ihr hier jederzeit essen und trinken, oder über Eorlunds Schmiedekünste verfügen. Außerdem gibt es ein freies Bett für Euch und Kodlak verleiht auch seine Bücher. Aber dazu muss ich sagen, Eorlund ist nur für vollwertige Mitglieder da, also müsst Ihr erst offiziell aufgenommen werden. Das wird aber sicher bald geschehen, Ihr habt jetzt schon gezeigt was in Euch steckt. Auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob der Zauberer Euch nicht doch geholfen hat... wo ist der eigentlich? Skjor hat nicht nur nach Euch gefragt, sondern auch nach ihm.“  
„Severus hat mir nicht geholfen und er ist nicht nur „der Zauberer“ er ist mein bester Freund und das Wichtigste in meinem jetzigen Leben. Er ist meine Verbindung zur Vergangenheit“ schnaubte Harry böse:  
„Ohne ihn kann ich weder Drachenblut noch Gefährte sein, selbst wenn er nur meine Wunden heilt und ansonsten nicht eingreift. Und jetzt gerade ist er im Brisenheim und verstaut unsere gefundenen Sachen, da waren etliche volle Truhen. Sprecht nicht schlecht von ihm, dort wo wir herkommen ist er der beste Alchemist jenseits von Sovngarde, er wird sicher gleich hier sein und dann reden wir mit Skjor. Der hat ja schon gesagt, dass er etwas für uns hätte. Wisst Ihr genaueres darüber?“  
„Wie es aussieht, scheint sich der Fundort eines Fragment von Wuuthrad aufgetan zu haben. Und ich rede nicht schlecht von dem Zauberer, die Nord sind nur nicht sonderlich gut auf die Magie zu sprechen. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal das sie uns entweder die Heimat oder die geliebten Kameraden nimmt. Selbst die Gefährten haben durch Magie nur Probleme bekommen, einige von uns sind immer noch dadurch betroffen. Wobei wir natürlich nichts gegen einen kleinen Heiltrank haben, vielleicht kann „Severus“ für uns arbeiten, so wie es Eorlund macht. Ich werde einmal mit Kodlak darüber sprechen.“  
„Was ist Wuuthrad“ wollte Harry neugierig wissen und Vilkas führte ihn zu einer Halterung, dort steckten einige Teile, einer großen Kriegsaxt.  
„Die Axt von Ysgramor“ erklärte der eindeutig klügere Zwilling, komischerweise empfand Harry ihn tatsächlich als weniger attraktiv, als es bei Farkas der Fall war:  
„Wir haben schon einige Fragmente, leider sind wir nicht als Einzige auf der Suche danach. Die Axt ist sehr mächtig, Ysgramor trug sie bis nach Solstheim, vernichtete dort die Falmer und ihren Schneeprinzen. Eine sehr ruhmreiche Tat, für die meisten Nord, ich halte es aber für sehr fragwürdig die Falmer aus ihrem Land zu vertreiben.“  
„Also waren die Falmer zuerst in Himmelsrand?“  
„So ist es. Die Nord stammen aus Atmora, das Land wurde aber unbewohnbar und Himmelsrand war in der Nähe. Ysgramor bekämpfte die Falmer und trieb den Rest bis zur Insel Solstheim, die liegt zwischen Morrowind und Himmelsrand. Er hatte nur seine fünfhundert Gefährten dabei und eben Wuuthrad, teilweise sah es tatsächlich so aus als würden die Falmer doch noch gewinnen... dank des Schneeprinzen... doch dann siegte Ysgramor und wurde zum Helden. Er baute den Palast in Windhelm und die Gefährten errichteten, neben der Himmelsschmiede, dieses Gebäude hier, Jorrvaskr.“  
„Nun, es ist egal was Ysgramor damit angestellt hat, die Axt sollte den Gefährten gehören“ stellte Harry ernst fest:  
„Aber ich hörte das immer noch Falmer existieren...“  
„So ist es. Sie wurden von den Dwemern als Sklaven gehalten, unten in den Tiefen und Höhlen, sie erblindeten dort und wurden wahnsinnig. Deswegen hat es keinen Sinn ihnen helfen zu wollen, sie greifen jeden an der sich ihnen nähert und haben nichts mehr mit dem zu tun was sie einst waren.“  
„Von den Dwemern habe ich schon gehört, eine ausgestorbene Elfenrasse?“  
„So ist es, in ganz Tamriel sind ihre Maschinen und Ruinen zu finden, auch hier in Himmelsrand. Die Sklaven haben ihre Herren überlebt, auch der Lauf der Zeit besitzt ein gewisses Maß an Gerechtigkeit.“  
„Maschinen“ fragte die Stimme von Severus plötzlich und er trat an die Beiden heran:  
„Wir kommen aus einem sehr kleinen, einsamen Dorf und konnten uns noch nicht richtig mit den Dwemern beschäftigen...“  
„Es gibt einige Ruinen hier, in denen die Maschinen noch funktionieren“ nickte Vilkas ernst:  
„Einige erzeugen Energien für die gefährlichen Wächter, andere scheinen dafür zu sorgen das die Falmer überleben. Ihr solltet euch nur dorthin wagen, wenn es unbedingt notwendig ist, allein die Wächter sind schlimmer als so mancher Drache. Doch nun geht es erstmal um das Fragment von Wuuthrad, sprecht mit Skjor und dann wird er euch sicher schon bald auf die Suche danach schicken. Sicher wird es Harrys Aufnahmeprüfung sein und Ihr dürft Euch wieder nur im Notfall einmischen, aber für Wuuthrad wird auch sicher ein Gefährte mitkommen müssen. Auf solch eine Mission schickt Euch Skjor nicht ohne Begleitung, er wird draußen im Hof sein.“  
Vilkas ging runter in den Wohnbereich, Severus kräuselte seine blassen Lippen und die schwarzen Augen fingen an zu leuchten.  
„Wir gehen nicht in irgendwelche Ruinen hinunter, nur weil du neugierig bist“ schnaubte Harry sofort, als er das sah, woraufhin der Professor fröhlich lachen musste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Nummer mit den Falmern, Ysgramor und den Dwemern... ich hab es tausendmal gelesen und komm immer noch durcheinander. Also wenn ihr jetzt einen Fehler darin findet ist das einfach mal künstlerische Freiheit.


	26. Silber

„Ah da seid ihr ja“ Skjor zeigte ein leichtes Lächeln, als Severus und Harry in den Hof kamen, das Drachenblut nahm stark aber an dieses nur dem Professor galt:  
„Setzt euch zu mir, esst etwas, denn es wäre mir lieb wenn ihr noch Heute aufbrecht. Ich habe schon gehört, dass Ihr das Lager Stille Monde aufgesucht habt, Drachenblut. Wart Ihr erfolgreich gewesen?“  
Harry und Severus setzten sich, der Held griff gleich zum Süßkuchen, der Professor nahm sich lieber ein Stück gegrillten Lauch.  
Der war mit Honig überzogen, etwas für die Männer die sich nicht trauten in einen Kuchen zu beißen, um nicht unmännlich zu wirken.  
Dem Drachenblut war das aber egal, er liebte Süßkuchen, Apfelkuchen, und es gab sogar Karamellbonbons. Die waren zwar teuer, aber Severus merkte eher selten wenn etwas Geld aus der Haushaltskasse, im Brisenheim, fehlte.  
Natürlich aß Harry auch anderes, aber was war denn das Leben ohne Süßigkeiten? Und die meisten Nord waren wirklich sehr gute Bäcker oder Köche, alles was man von ihnen kaufte schmeckte fantastisch.  
Und auch dieser Süßkuchen wies einen wirklich wunderbaren Geschmack auf, Harry verschlang ihn förmlich. Der gab sicherlich Kraft für das nächste Abenteuer.  
„Vor einiger Zeit kam ein Gelehrter zu mir“ erzählte Skjor und Severus nahm einen kräftigen Schluck vom Met:  
„Erst erschien er mir als Narr, aber ich habe einige Nachforschungen angestellt und wie es aussieht, hatte er recht.  
Das Fragment von Wuuthrad befindet sich im Staubmannsgrab, welches nicht weit vom Lager Stille Monde entfernt ist. Ich möchte das Farkas euch Beide begleitet, er wird auch alle weiteren Fragen beantworten. Normalerweise wäre ich selbst dabei gewesen, aber Kodlak fühlt sich gerade nicht wohl und da muss ich hier ein wenig die Augen für ihn offen halten.  
Es wird Eure Aufnahmeprüfung sein, Harry, deswegen darf sich Severus erneut nur im Notfall einmischen. Aber da Farkas dabei ist, werdet Ihr sicherlich keine Probleme haben. Er ist ein guter Kämpfer, manchmal wird er etwas unterschätzt und dann wundert man sich wie hilfreich er sein kann. Mir wäre es fast schon lieber, wenn Severus hier bliebe... aber ich sehe schon, dass dies nicht geschehen wird.“  
Harry hatte sofort entsetzt aus seiner Rüstung heraus geschaut und auch der Professor zeigte sich nicht begeistert. Es gab wirklich wichtigeres als mit Skjor ein paar Krüge Met zu heben, und auch Farkas konnte versagen wenn es darum ging das Drachenblut zu beschützen.  
„Was erwartet uns im Staubmannsgrab“ wollte Severus dann wissen.  
„Draugr“ Skjor zuckte nur mit den Schultern:  
„Es ist kein großes Grab, dafür ist es zu nah an Weißlauf. Die richtig großen Gräber, die wie ein Labyrinth sind und von hunderten Untoter bewacht werden, die stehen frei und meist auf Anhöhen oder Bergen.  
Es gibt auch einige in Tälern oder an der Küste, aber immer frei und mit imposantem Eingangsbereich. So wie zum Beispiel das Ödsturzhügelgrab. Ich war noch nicht im Staubmannsgrab, aber ich schätze es wird nur halb so groß sein, wie ein normales Grab. Deswegen rechne ich auch mit eurer baldigen Rückkehr, dann feiern wir die Aufnahme des Drachenbluts und die Gefährten feiern sehr gut.“  
„Ich nehme an, noch besser als jeder andere Nord“ nickte Harry amüsiert. Er konnte sich das sehr gut vorstellen, mit viel Fleisch und Met.  
„Spätestens dann wenn Athis und Torvar anfangen zu singen, wird es besonders lustig“ lachte Skjor, er schien nur anfangs sehr streng gewesen zu sein, im Grunde aber war er ein netter Kerl. Und wenn man sich beweisen konnte, dann wurde man auch von ihm als Gefährte anerkannt.  
Athis hatte Harry auch schon kennengelernt, ein Dunkelelf, Torvar ein recht oft betrunkener Nord. Ria erwies sich als eine Kaiserliche, aber als Kriegerin war sie auch nichts für Severus, wobei sie ihn sicherlich genommen hätte.  
Der Professor war keine schlechte Partie, das hatten auch schon einige ledige Damen in Weißlauf erkannt und warfen ihm entsprechende Blicke zu, wenn er dann zum Beispiel mal einkaufen ging.  
Wenn er eines Tages das Amulett von Mara trug, konnte er sich die Dame wahrscheinlich aussuchen und würde ganz sicherlich die richtige Wahl treffen.  
„Wir werden uns gleich auf den Weg machen“ bestimmte Harry und stand auf:  
„Ich fühle mich fit genug und bin noch nicht müde. Wir haben schon das Ödsturzhügelgrab geschafft, dann werden wir sicherlich auch kein Problem damit haben im Staubmannsgrab erfolgreich zu sein.“  
„Die richtige Einstellung“ nickte Skjor:  
„Sprecht mit Farkas, er wird auch jederzeit bereit sein und er kennt zudem den Weg zum Grab.“

„Ich bin gespannt darauf, ob Ihr mich überraschen könnt“ Farkas, Severus und das Drachenblut waren auf dem Weg zum Staubmannsgrab und allein im letzteren Helden brodelte die Aufregung.  
Was sie wohl in diesem Grab erwartete?  
Sicherlich Draugr, aber vielleicht auch den ein oder anderen Schatz.  
„Ihr traut mir also nichts zu“ stellte Harry fest, schmunzelte aber, denn er hatte damit gerechnet. Er selbst war ja höchstens die Hälfte von Farkas, mindestens zwanzig Zentimeter kleiner und konnte noch nicht wirklich zeigen, was in ihm steckte.  
„Ich kenne Euch nicht und Ihr macht nicht den Eindruck ein großartiger Kämpfer zu sein. Zwar habt ihr Drachen besiegt, aber das ist Euer Schicksal und das wozu Ihr geboren seid. Doch es sagt nichts über Eure Fähigkeiten im Kampf gegen Untote aus. Besonders wenn ich diese Äxte ansehe... ich habe nichts gegen Einhandwaffen, aber sie sollten doch etwas besser sein.“  
Farkas selbst trug das zweihändige Schwert, mit dem Harry den Drachen an der Himmelsschmiede tötete. Der Held erkannte es sofort wieder und war sich sicher, es musste eben von dort stammen.  
Allein die Gravierungen, so etwas hatte Harry bisher wirklich noch nicht gesehen und Eorlund stellte ja auch Schmuck her. Seine Frau, Fralia, verkaufte diese auf dem Marktplatz von Weißlauf. Eine traurige Geschichte umgab die Beiden, wie es aussah war ihr Sohn Thorald, im Bürgerkrieg gefallen, und sie gab den Kaiserlichen die Schuld. Sie beschuldigte sogar die Kampf-Geborenen ihren Sohn verschleppt zu haben, dabei versicherte Idalof immer wieder nichts damit zu tun zu haben. Und Harry glaubte ihm tatsächlich.  
Die Fehde zwischen den Grau-Mähnen und den Kampf-Geborenen wurde wirklich immer schlimmer.  
„Es sind nicht unsere ersten Untoten“ bemerkte Severus:  
„Nur diesmal werde ich mich nicht einmischen, auch wenn Draugr kein Feuer mögen.“  
„Sie mögen auch keine ordentlichen Schwerter... oder Äxte“ brummte Farkas und deutete dann auf den runden Eingang des Grabes:  
„Dort ist es, hoffentlich ist uns keiner zuvor gekommen.“  
„Es ist wirklich nicht weit von Weißlauf entfernt, ich kann die Drachenfeste noch sehen und dort hinten ist das Lager Stille Monde“ stellte Harry fest und zeigte auf den Ort, den sie ein paar Stunden zuvor noch gesäubert hatten.  
„Skjor hatte recht, es ist zu nah an der Stadt um größer zu sein“ stellte Severus fest:  
„Und Weißlauf ist, mindestens teilweise, uralt. Es ist möglich, dass es nachträglich errichtet wurde um ein paar Tote aus der Stadt hier zu bestatten.“  
„Skjor hat oft recht“ nickt Farkas ernst und ging mit den Beiden die alte Steintreppe hinunter:  
„Er sagt derweil, ich habe Ysgramors Stärke und mein Bruder dessen Intelligenz. Da steckt ebenfalls etwas wahres drin, auch wenn ich es nicht mag als dumm bezeichnet zu werden...“  
Der große Krieger öffnete die Eisentür und sie betraten das Grab, sofort fielen Harry die Draugr auf, die vor ihren Gräbern lagen.  
„Hier war vor uns schon jemand“ stellte Severus fest und sprach damit aus, was die beiden Krieger dachten:  
„Es sieht stark danach aus als wollten die Draugr hier aus ihren Gräbern kommen, wurden aber aufgehalten... ich meine das hier sind Verbrennungen von einem Zauber.“ Er deutete auf eine Wand, die noch etwas glühte, und Farkas warf einen sehr ernsten Blick darauf. Dann fand er ein Schwert und je länger er es betrachtete, umso finsterer wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Was ist damit“ fragte Harry besorgt, während Severus eine Truhe plünderte.  
„Es ist aus Silber“ bestimmte Farkas das Metall:  
„Ich entbinde den Zauberer jetzt von seinem Versprechen, sich nicht einzumischen, jedenfalls teilweise. Wenn uns ein Feind begegnet, der nicht Draugr ist, da darf er uns helfen.“  
„Treffen wir denn eventuell etwas, was nicht Draugr ist“ staunte der Professor sofort, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, er war aber auch auf alles vorbereitet.  
Anscheinend rechnete der Zwillingsbruder von Vilkas gerade mit dem Schlimmsten.  
„Möglich, gehen wir“ Farkas ging vor, in eine Kammer, schnallte sein Schwert vom Rücken ab und schlich langsam in einen Gang. Dort konnte man schon einige Gräber entdecken und tatsächlich, da lagen auch etliche besiegte Draugr vor.  
„Das gefällt mir nicht“ stellte Harry fest:  
„Die sind jetzt noch unheimlicher, als die welche einem entgegen laufen...“ Er fuhr blitzschnell herum und hieb einem „lebendigem“ Draugr die orkische Axt in den Kopf. Der hatte sich doch tatsächlich von Hinten anschleichen wollen.  
„Nicht schlecht“ nickte Farkas ernst:  
„Gehen wir weiter, und passt gut auf, ich will Euch nicht auf dem Rücken nach Jorrvaskr heim tragen müssen.“  
„Oder wir Euch“ bestimmte Harry als er hinter dem Rücken von Farkas einen weiteren Draugr erledigte:  
„Das dürfte sogar noch unangenehmer sein, als wenn Ihr mich tragt, ich will nicht wissen wieviel allein die Rüstung wiegt.“  
„Ich weiß es auch nicht, ich war vor Jahren beim Schlachtrossstein und dessen Zauber macht, dass man das Gewicht der Rüstung nicht spürt“ nickte Farkas:  
„Und wenn Ihr mich tragen müsst, dann ist es mein lebloser Körper, nachdem ich in einem ruhmreichen Kampf unterlag.“  
„Wir werden sicher nicht Euren toten Körper nach Jorrvaskr tragen“ nickte Harry heftig, er musste diesen Stein unbedingt auch einmal aufsuchen:  
„Am Ende werden wir noch von Vilkas auseinander genommen, weil wir ihm den toten Körper seines Bruders bringen. Mir wäre es wesentlich lieber wenn wir das hier alle überleben, dort scheint eine Tür zu sein.“  
„Vilkas kann wirklich sehr ungehalten werden“ Farkas öffnete die Tür, aber statt dem Feind fanden sie dahinter nur eine großen, runden Raum mit mehreren Ausbuchtungen.  
„Sehen wir uns um“ schlug Harry vor:  
„Hier scheint es erstmal nicht weiter zu gehen und eventuell finden wir einen Hebel, um etwas zu öffnen... das dort ist wohl schon einer.“ Er zeigte auf eine der Ausbuchtungen, dort drin befand sich ein kleiner Altar, mehrere Tränke und ein Hebel.  
Severus wollte sich natürlich die Tränke ansehen, betrat mit Harry die Ausbuchtung und der Held betätigte den Hebel.  
Ein lautes Knallen war sofort zu hören und sie fuhren erschrocken herum, hinter ihnen war ein Eisentor zugefallen, das hatte der Hebel wohl ausgelöst.  
„Ganz wunderbar, Harry“ stellte Severus sarkastisch fest, das Drachenblut wollte daraufhin den Hebel erneut betätigen, aber er saß fest.  
Auch der Professor selbst vermochte ihn nicht mehr betätigen, seine Blicke wurden sehr tödlich und Harry schluckte schwer.  
Das war aber gar nicht gut, er zusammen mit Severus gefangen in einem uralten Gefängnis. Doch zum Glück saßen sie nicht zu dritt in dieser misslichen Lage.  
Farkas trat mit einem breiten Grinsen, von Außen, an das Gitter heran, er schien sich wunderbar über die Situation zu amüsieren.  
Schadenfreude war wohl, auch in Himmelsrand, die eindeutig schönste aller Freuden.  
„Nun seht, wo hinein die Neugierde Euch gebracht hat“ lachte er fröhlich, wurde dann aber wieder ernst:  
„Ich sehe nach, ob sich ein weiterer Hebel findet, rührt euch nicht von der Stelle.“  
Schritte waren plötzlich zu hören, noch bevor der Gefährte sich umdrehen konnte, dann auf einmal kamen mehrere Männer aus einem Gang und sie sahen alle nicht sehr freundlich aus.  
Es waren mindestens zehn und kaum sahen sie Farkas, zogen sie ihre Waffen.  
„Ist das einer“ fragte einer der Männer, Farkas drehte sich langsam zu ihnen um und Harry konnte sehen wie die Züge des Kriegers sich verhärteten.  
Sie waren eindeutig zu viele, dazu bis an die Zähne bewaffnet, und es gab keine Möglichkeit die beiden Gefangenen schnell genug zu befreien.  
Die Feinde hatten Farkas ausweglos umzingelt.  
Wie wollte er mit denen fertig werden? Er schien keinerlei Angst oder Sorge zu zeigen, stattdessen glitt ihm sogar ein wirklich fieses Grinsen über die Lippen.  
Irgendwie kam Harry das gerade sehr bekannt vor, so ein Grinsen hatte er in der Schlacht schon einmal gesehen... bei Fenrir Greyback...  
„Ja eindeutig, er ist sicher hier um das Fragment zu holen“ stellte ein anderer fest:  
„Aber er wird es nicht bekommen, stattdessen wird sein Tod eine gute Geschichte abgeben.“  
„Keiner von euch wird dazu kommen sie zu erzählen“ knurrte Farkas, er knurrte wirklich und es klang fast wie ein ganzes Rudel hungriger Wölfe:  
„Nur die Lieder von Jorrvaskr werden erklingen.“  
Er nahm sein Schwert ab, warf es gelassen weg, beugte sich nach Vorne und...


	27. Zirkel

Ganz langsam verschwamm die Gestalt von Farkas, wurde größer, seine Arme länger und die Hände verwandelten sich in gigantische Klauen. Fell wuchs aus seinem Rücken heraus, umhüllte von dort aus seinen ganzen Körper, ein Schwanz erschien langsam und die Eingesperrten hielten die Luft an.  
Farkas verwandelte sich in einen großen, braunen Wolf, einen Werwolf, und im nächsten Moment zerfetzte er die Feinde. Dann lief er weg, Severus und Harry ließen gleichzeitig ihren Atem entweichen.  
Das war... unbeschreiblich gewesen, sie fanden Beide keine Worte für dieses Ereignis und wussten nicht wirklich wie sie in diesem Moment darauf reagieren sollten.  
„Werwolf“ schnappte Harry voller Entsetzen.  
„Es stimmt also, die Wachen hören tatsächlich das Heulen... doch was für ein Werwolf ist das, es ist doch weder Vollmond noch Nacht...“  
Severus runzelte die Stirn, das Eisentor wurde geöffnet und Farkas kam zu ihnen zurück.  
Nun war er wieder menschlich und wurde mit offenen Mündern angestarrt.  
„Habe ich euch Angst gemacht“ fragte er besorgt und die Beiden schüttelten die Köpfe.  
„Wir kennen Werwölfe, wir waren sogar mit mindestens einem befreundet“ nickte Harry dann:  
„Aber normalerweise beherrschen die uns bekannten nur eine Verwandlung, in der Vollmondnacht und nicht freiwillig. Und wir haben nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Gefährten Werwölfe sind.“  
„Nicht alle, nur der Zirkel, bestehend aus Skjor, Kodlak, Aela, Vilkas und mir. Wer in den Zirkel aufsteigt, wird auch zum Werwolf gemacht und man kann sich jederzeit verwandeln. Mindestens aber Vilkas und Kodlak sind sich nicht mehr ganz sicher, ob das alles auch so wünschenswert ist. Sie sagen, es ist ein Fluch... Gehen wir weiter und sprecht mit niemandem darüber, was ihr gerade gesehen habt. Erst recht nicht mit Kodlak.“  
„Was sind das für Kerle“ wollte Severus wissen und zeigt auf die Leichen, sie hatten fast alle Falkenfedern dabei.  
„Die silberne Hand, Werwolfjäger. Sie schnappen uns die Fragmente vor der Nase weg, um uns anzulocken und dann zu töten. Sie sind aber meist nur lästig, kommt, ich habe dort hinten Stimmen gehört und nicht nur die werden uns hier noch Ärger bereiten.“  
Sie gingen vorsichtig weiter und trafen in einem Gang auf noch weitere Leute von der „Silbernen Hand“ zu dritt kümmerten sie sich um diese. Severus brach einem Angreifer, mit bloßen Händen, das Genick und erntete bewundernde Blicke von Farkas. Er wollte nur im Notfall zaubern und solche „Banditen“ waren es nicht wirklich wert auch nur den Feuerzauber auszupacken.  
„Hey, ich werde Gefährte“ maulte Harry, ein wenig amüsiert darüber und auch etwas stolz auf seinen starken Begleiter. Die Bewunderung einer Kriegergilde zu bekommen, war sicher nicht so einfach wie vom Erzmagier als Schüler eingeladen zu werden. Besonders wenn man Severus Snape war.  
„Ihr wart auch sehr gut“ nickte Farkas ernst:  
„Und sicherlich werdet Ihr auch ein guter Gefährte sein, sobald wir mit dem Fragment zurückkehren. Dann habt Ihr das Recht immer einen von uns mitzunehmen, egal in welche Abenteuer Ihr zieht, wir passen aufeinander auf. Und wenn sich auch niemand aus dem Zirkel findet, so dann doch sicher so jemand wie Athis oder Njada. Sie sind auch gute Kämpfer, wenn auch etwas unruhig.“  
„Wir müssen bald zum Ustengrav aufbrechen“ erinnerte Severus sich:  
„Und dann ist es sicher nicht schlecht einen Gefährten dabei zu haben, doch jetzt müssen wir uns erst einmal hier rum kümmern. Wo geht es weiter?“  
„Ich denke hier entlang“ sie folgten einem Gang in die große Grabkammer hinunter, dort warteten tatsächlich noch mehr Feinde, nun auch wieder einige Draugr.  
Doch die Untoten waren keinesfalls mit der silbernen Hand verbündet, sie griffen diese genauso an und so konnte man sich gemeinsam erstmal um diese kümmern. Dann aber folgten die Draugr den menschlichen Feinden in die ewigen Jagdgründe und die drei Helden konnten ihren Weg durch das Grab fortsetzen.  
Es war schon sehr groß, aber tatsächlich nicht so imposant und verzweigt wie das Ödsturzhügelgrab. Teilweise schien an diesem Ort auch schon einiges eingestürzt zu sein, keiner kümmerte sich mehr darum das die Toten eine ungestörte Ruhe hatten.  
„Ich mache mir einige Sorgen, dass uns die Decke irgendwo hier auf den Kopf fallen könnte“ überlegte Severus ernsthaft, als sie einmal wieder ein paar Leute von der silbernen Hand erledigen mussten. Diese Feinde ließen auch nicht mit sich reden, im Grunde waren sie nicht mehr und nicht weniger als ein paar Banditen. Doch zu dem Glück der Beiden hatten diese Kerle immer ein paar Falkenfedern, oder Tränke zur Krankheitsheilung, dabei.  
„Das wird sicher nicht passieren“ brummte Farkas:  
„Wieso nehmt ihr die Federn mit?“  
„Schnell gerieben, und gegessen, heilen sie sofort eine Krankheit“ erklärte Severus sachlich, er nahm sehr stark an das der Krieger einen Alchemietisch auch nur von weitem gesehen hatte.  
„Klug“ nickte der Krieger:  
„Gehen wir weiter.“  
„Habt Ihr keine Sorgen wegen der Krankheiten, immerhin können einige Wesen hier sehr unangenehmes wie Hirnfäule und Ataxie übertragen“ fragte Harry neugierig, er hatte bei diesem kleinen Abenteuer schon sehr viel über die Gefährten erfahren, da waren die Kämpfe fast schon zur Nebensache geworden.  
„Hircine gibt seinen Dienern die Fähigkeit allen Krankheiten zu widerstehen“ wehrte Farkas gelassen ab:  
„Das ist aber auch eins der wenigen guten Dingen an der Sache. Man wird stärker, man wird nicht mehr krank... Ich hätte mich nicht in eurer Anwesenheit verwandeln dürfen, jetzt habt ihr Fragen die ich nicht beantworten kann. Hier scheint es zu einer Höhle zu gehen. Geht vor, Harry.“  
Er zeigte auf den Eingang und der Held atmete tief durch, dann ging er vor und traf auf einige Frostbissspinnen. Die musste er doch tatsächlich alleine erledigen, da Severus sich nicht einmischte und Farkas im Gang blieb.  
„War das ein Test“ maulte Harry anklagend, als er sich den Spinnenschleim von der Rüstung wischte:  
„Die sind schrecklich eklig und es waren keine Draugr, Severus.“  
„Du bist doch mit denen fertig geworden, ich habe keine Gefahr für dich gesehen“ nickte der Professor amüsiert.  
„Ihr sprecht sehr intim zueinander“ stellte Farkas fest und betrachtete die toten Frostbissspinnen mit sehr viel Verachtung und Ekel:  
„Seid ihr miteinander verwandt?“  
„Nein, aber dort wo wir herkommen, duzt man sich, wenn man sich näher kennt“ erklärte Harry ernst:  
„Er war einmal mein Lehrer gewesen, in Alchemie. Aber ich war ein schlechter Schüler, ich könnte jetzt nicht mal mehr einen Heiltrank herstellen.“  
„Weizen und Blasenpilz“ brummte Farkas nur:  
„Das kann sogar ich miteinander vermischen. Sicher war der Zauberer ein schlechter Lehrer.“  
„Ich war ein sehr guter Lehrer“ schnappte Severus sofort beleidigt:  
„Harry war ein sehr mieser Schüler, dauernd hat er nur Unsinn gemacht und er hat mir nie zugehört.“  
„Du hast mir das Lernen nicht wirklich einfach gemacht“ schnappte der Held zurück.  
„Es gab einen Grund dafür.“  
„Du hast meinen Vater gehasst“ fauchte Harry, nun wurde er wirklich böse:  
„Das ist der blödeste Grund mir das Leben schwer zu machen, den du haben konntest. Ich habe dir nie etwas getan, du hast mich von Anfang an nur gehasst weil ich der Sohn meines Vaters bin.“  
„Er hat mir Lily weggenommen“ jaulte Severus wütend auf.  
„Sie hat ihn genommen, weil er kein Todesser war“ brüllte Harry zurück:  
„Und welche Frau nimmt denn bitte einen ungepflegten, stinkenden Zaubertränkemeister, der Voldemort in den Arsch kriecht. Und sag mir nicht, du hast das nicht getan bevor du Spion wurdest. Du wurdest erst nach ihrem Tod zum Spion, Dumbledore hat mir alles erzählt. Und ich war nie mein Vater, ich habe nicht einen Krümel von seinem arroganten Charakter geerbt. Ich habe mich sogar sehr oft für ihn geschämt, auch für das was er dir antat.“  
„Du hast ausgesehen wie er.“  
„Na und, ich habe auch Lilys Augen, wieso hast du mich deswegen nicht gemocht? Alle haben immer gesagt, das ich ihre Augen habe, dir ist aber nur aufgefallen das ich aussehe wie mein Vater. Ich dachte du hast sie geliebt, wenn das wirklich so wäre, hättest du mich mindestens mögen müssen. Und wärst du kein solcher Idiot gewesen, müsste ich dich jetzt „Vater“ nennen, das hast du wohl auch erfolgreich verdrängt.“  
Severus war rot vor Wut geworden, wollte Harry noch etwas an den Kopf werfen doch... er wusste nichts mehr zu sagen. Eben weil der junge Mann recht hatte, Harry war auch der Sohn von Lily und allein schon deswegen hätte er ihn mögen müssen.  
„Ich habe dich immer beschützt“ seufzte der Professor dann.  
„Und trotzdem das Leben zur Hölle gemacht“ seufzte Harry zurück.  
„Skjor hat erneut recht gehabt“ stellte Farkas trocken fest:  
„Eure Verbindung ist schwieriger als sie aussieht. Können wir jetzt weitergehen, ich möchte nicht länger in Gesellschaft dieser toten Spinnen sein.  
Und ihr solltet nicht wegen etwas streiten, was nicht mehr ist, damit macht ihr euch lächerlich.“  
„Er hat recht“ murmelte Harry und ließ sich von dem Professor fest umarmen, aber irgendwie war er auch froh das sie sich darüber gestritten hatten. Nun war alles raus, was sie noch hatten sagen müssen, es würde sie zukünftig nicht mehr belasten.  
So gingen sie weiter durch das Grab und töteten unterwegs noch ein paar Draugr, doch da war niemand mehr von der silbernen Hand, etwas was sie als merkwürdig empfanden. Denn mit Draugr wären die Werwolfjäger sicherlich fertig geworden, immerhin hatten sie Waffen aus Silber und die waren auch gegen die Untoten sehr wirksam. Harry selbst steckte sich ein solches, einhändiges Schwert ein, wollte es sich zuhause genauer ansehen und mit den Äxten vergleichen.  
„Anscheinend haben sie es nicht bis hierher geschafft“ stellte Severus in einem großen Raum fest.  
„Vielleicht sind unterwegs zu viele gestorben und die restlichen haben dann aufgegeben“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Denn sie sind ja hier gewesen, hier liegt ein besiegter Draugr... die Tür aber ist noch abgeschlossen, ich nehme auch stark an das sie das Schloss nicht knacken konnten.“  
„Wahrscheinlich weil sie zu dumm waren den Schlüssel zu finden“ Severus hatte eine nahe Truhe geplündert und dabei das Objekt gefunden, tatsächlich passte dieses ins Schloss und sie konnten weitergehen.  
„Hoffen wir das sie mit dem Fragment noch nicht abgehauen sind“ brummte Farkas:  
„Das dürfte Skjor nicht sonderlich gefallen.“  
„Mir scheint es, er hat mehr Einfluss auf die Gefährten, als Kodlak“ stellte Severus fest.  
„Weil er uns zusammen hält. Normalerweise brauchen die Gefährten keine Führung, jedenfalls ist der Herold immer der Meinung, aber man kann sich auch irren. Skjor sorgt dafür, dass wir nicht zuviel Unsinn machen, während Kodlak uns nur berät. Aber sie sind beide große Krieger. Sie haben eine Armee von fünfhunderttausend Kriegern angeführt und kämpften mit ihnen im großen Krieg. Er und Kodlak selbst sollen allein vierzigtausend Mann getötet haben, aber das können auch nur Geschichten sein.  
Wahrheit ist aber, bevor Skjor ein Gefährte wurde, war er eine Klinge.“  
„Eine Klinge“ fragte Harry verwirrt.  
„Euer Heimatdorf muss wirklich sehr klein und abgeschieden sein“ stellte Farkas trocken fest und die Beiden wurden gleichzeitig knallrot:  
„Die Klingen waren einst die Beschützer des Kaisers. Es gibt sie nicht mehr, aber ihre Geschichte reicht bis in die Anfänge Tamriels zurück, lasst euch von Skjor mehr dazu erzählen... so ich denke hinter dieser Tür finden wir das Fragment.“  
„Ich spüre etwas“ flüsterte Harry leise, seine Wangenknochen zuckten und die grünen Augen leuchteten merkwürdig:  
„Und ich höre etwas, dieses Flüstern... wie im Ödsturzhügelgrab...“  
Er stemmte schnell die Tür auf und tatsächlich befand sich dahinter ein Saal, mit einer Wortmauer. Wie fremdgesteuert lief das Drachenblut zur Mauer, die Symbole darauf fingen an zu leuchten und er berührte sie, nahm das Wort in sich auf und lernte es dadurch.  
„Es ist etwas neues“ hauchte er und wandte sich einer freien Stelle zu:  
„YOL!“  
Heißer, flammender Atem entwich seiner Stimme und schoss auf den Boden, brachte diesen leicht zum Glühen.  
„Drachenfeuer“ staunte der Held und erinnerte sich an die Worte von Meister Arngeir. Die Drachen waren vielleicht Harrys Brüder, aber er würde sich auch zukünftig gegen sie verteidigen müssen und ohne ihre Seelen konnte er auch nicht schreien. Das Feuer würde ihm sicher helfen, auch wenn er sich gerade damit seinen „Brüdern“ besonders verbunden fühlte.  
Und irgendwo musste es doch auch einen guten Drachen geben, einen der dem Dovahkiin nicht ans Leben wollte.  
Harry verspürte keinen Hass, er sah es als Pflicht an die Bewohner von Himmelsrand zu schützen, und das konnte er nur mit den Schreien... egal was dabei aus seinem Mund heraus kam.  
Ob es auch einen Eis-Schrei gab?  
„Feuer ist wunderbar gegen Draugr“ freute Severus sich und zeigte dabei auf etwa zwanzig Untote, die gerade aus ihren Gräbern kamen und nicht sehr freundlich aussahen.  
„Ruf Mary“ forderte Harry sofort und klang dabei sehr entsetzt, es waren ja wirklich an die zwanzig Draugr und er wusste nicht wie er damit klar kommen sollte.  
„Wer ist Mary“ wollte Farkas wissen, der sein Schwert vom Rücken abschnallte.  
„Feuer- Atronarch“ erklärte Severus ernst:  
„Aber ich habe versprochen mich nicht einzumischen und mit deinem neuen Schrei müsstest du dieses Problem, auch ohne meine Hilfe, lösen können. Stell dich auf den Tisch da und Farkas kommt hier herüber zu mir. Deine Gegner stehen alle auf einem Haufen, du kannst sie mindestens schwächen.“  
Harry runzelte die Stirn, die ersten Draugr schwangen schon die Waffen, so kletterte er auf den Steintisch und atmete tief ein.  
„YOL“ schrie er und ein Feueratem schoss auf die Draugr zu, traf sie und schwächte sie:  
„YOL! YOL! YOL!“  
Die ersten Draugr kippten besiegt um, die restlichen erledigte Farkas mit seinem Schwert.  
„Sehr sinnvoller Schrei“ stellte er fest:  
„Hier muss irgendwo das Fragment sein, da zu Euren Füßen.“ Er zeigte auf den Tisch und Harry hob es auf, es war aus braunem Metall und schien ein wenig zu pulsieren.  
„Übergebt Ihr es in Jorrvaskr“ bestimmte Farkas und half Harry von dem Tisch herunter, während Severus die nahe Truhe plünderte:  
„Es ist Eure Aufnahmeprüfung und Ihr solltet auch dafür gelobt werden. Ich habe selbst auch schon ein Fragment geholt und brauche das alles nicht mehr. Können wir jetzt zurück gehen? Wie es aussieht haben wir hier nichts mehr zu suchen und dort hinten hat sich ein Gang aufgetan, der sicherlich nach Draußen führt.“  
„Einen Moment noch“ Severus steckte alle Schätze ein und dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach Weißlauf.  
Man wartete sie, nicht nur auf das Fragment, sondern auch auf einen neuen Gefährten.


	28. Werwölfin

„Einst da gab es vier Zentauren,  
denen konnte man nun gar nicht trauen.  
Sie hatten der Beine jeweils vier  
und tranken einfach zuviel Bier.  
Den Mädchen waren sie oft hinterher  
bei doch bei manchen hatten sie es gar so schwer.  
Deswegen tanzten sie nackt und voller Wonne,  
solange bis aufging die warme Sonne...“  
„Ich schäme mich“ Severus Snape ertrank seine Verlegenheit in einem vollen Krug Met, während Harry einmal wieder sein Lieblingslied zum Besten gab.  
Das machte er aber auch nur wenn er betrunken war und sich sicher sein konnte, dass sich am nächsten Morgen kaum noch einer daran zu erinnern vermochte.  
Denn harmlos war es nicht, wenn er sich an die zweite Strophe erinnerte, würde man etwas davon hören wie die vier Zentauren doch noch bei den Damen landeten.  
„Wieso, das Lied ist doch lustig“ lachte Aela, sie war auch nicht mehr ganz nüchtern und das wohl zurecht, immerhin feierten sie Harrys Aufnahme bei den Gefährten. Ein guter Grund das beste Metfass hervor zu holen und dem Helden ein paar Süßkuchen in den gierigen Rachen zu stopfen.  
Sogar Kodlak hatte mitgefeiert, solange bis der Met ihn ins Bett trieb, eindeutig war der Herold nicht mehr der Jüngste und diese Tatsache setzte sogar einem Nord zu. Trotzdem aber würde Kodlak sich noch gut verteidigen können, wenn es dann mal dazu kam, sicher war er in Jorrvaskr bestimmt und es gab ja genug Gefährten.  
Harry war nun einer davon, sogar die Wachen von Weißlauf hatten schon davon gehört und beglückwünschten ihm dazu. Ein paar machten aber auch Witze und meinten wohl, das Drachenblut würde dort nur Met holen müssen.  
„Ich schäme mich, weil er so ein Lied überhaupt beherrscht“ seufzte der Professor und nahm noch einen kräftigen Schluck. Keiner in der Methalle war noch nüchtern, außer vielleicht er selbst, denn er konnte das Gebräu sehr gut vertragen. Was sicher an den langen Jahren voller Feuerwhiskey, Butterbier und Kaffee lag, da konnte sogar Torvar nicht mithalten.  
„Farkas kennt eines über die Tochter eines Trolls und einer Orkfrau“ erinnerte Vilkas sich:  
„Ich glaube das ist wesentlich schlimmer, als wenn jemand über Wesen singt, die es in Himmelsrand gar nicht gibt. Und selbst mein Bruder dieses Lied zum Besten gibt, wird er noch gefeiert.“  
Eben dieser Bruder lag schon seit einiger Zeit schlafend auf der nahen Sitzbank und kurierte dort seinen Rausch aus.  
Harry setzte derweil zur nächsten Strophe an, erntete dafür begeisterten Applaus von Athis und Torvar. Wobei letzterer schon arg schwankte, sicherlich würde er sich bald zu Farkas legen und am Morgen sehr leiden. Oder er schaffte es noch ins Bett, dann hatte man später das Glück dieses Elend nicht mitansehen zu müssen.  
„Torvar hat wieder einmal sehr viel vertragen“ stellte Aela fest, als sie dem Blick des Zauberers folgte:  
„Wenn sonst nichts kann, trinken kann er immer.“  
„Wieso ist er ein Gefährte, wenn er nur trinken kann“ wollte Severus neugierig wissen.  
„Weil er sein Heim verteidigt wie ein scharfer Hund“ nickte Vilkas ernst:  
„Früher kam es derweil vor, dass sich ungebetene Gäste hierher wagten und da hat sich gezeigt wie nützlich und stark Torvar sein kann. Wenn er will, kann er kämpfen und dann möchte sich keiner mit ihm anlegen. Ich erinnere mich aber kaum noch daran, wieso wir ihn eigentlich aufgenommen haben.“  
„Ich glaube er hatte Schulden und wir waren unterbesetzt, aber er hat sich oft genug bewehrt“ seufzte Aela:  
„Die Gefährten haben nicht überall einen guten Ruf, einige glauben auch wir sitzen den ganzen Tag nur herum und trinken Met. Unsere guten und glanzvollen Zeiten sind eindeutig vorbei.“  
„Sie werden wiederkommen“ lallte Skjor ihnen entgegen, er schien gerade eine weitere Sitzbank aufsuchen zu wollen, Severus musste schmunzeln und leerte seinen Krug:  
„Eines Tages wird jemand kommen, der die Gefährten zu neuem Ruhm führt und dann kehren wir in die Geschichtsbücher zurück.“  
„Davon erzählt er immer, wenn er betrunken ist“ nickte Aela amüsiert:  
„Sagt Zauberer, es wartet doch sicher zuhause keine Lady auf Euch?“

Am nächsten Morgen rächte sich der Met auf ganz qualvolle Weise und als Harry das noch ruhige Jorrvaskr betrat, wusste er nicht einmal mehr wie er es am Abend zuvor nach Hause geschafft hatte.  
Wenigstens aber war Tilma fit, sie kochte und putzte für die Gefährten, und deswegen stand ein ordentliches Frühstück auf dem Tisch. Das Feuer brannte, alles zeigte sich sauber und keinerlei Hinterlassenschaften der Feier waren noch zu sehen.  
Farkas lag aber immer noch auf der Sitzbank, Harry atmete tief durch, lächelte und legte dann eine Scheibe Schinken auf das Gesicht des Gefährten.  
Er war so früh schon da, weil er von Eorlund um zwei neue Äxte bitten wollte, Severus schlief noch und würde erst später nach Jorrvaskr kommen.  
Kodlak hatte ihm, nach der Aufnahmezeremonie, versprochen das Eorlund sicher etwas in der Himmelsschmiede machen würde, was dem Helden gefiel.  
Und so freute sich Harry auf leichten, aber scharfen, Stahl.  
Der Professor hatte einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf gehabt, Harry wusste zwar nicht was am Abend noch vorgefallen war, aber er konnte es sich gut vorstellen wenn er aus dem Zimmer hörte:  
„Nie wieder eine Werwölfin... nie wieder eine Werwölfin.“  
Er kicherte leise als Farkas im Halbschlaf die Scheibe Schinken aß und sich dann blubbernd bei seinem Bruder bedankte. Dabei lag der sicher noch in seinem Zimmer und zählte schlafend die Metkrüge, welche er am Abend leer trank.  
Skjor kam nach Oben, als Harry gerade in ein Stück Brot biss.  
Man belegte es nicht in Himmelsrand, es gab auch gar keine Butter, aber der Held hatte gelernt sich einfach ein Stück Käse und Brot gleichzeitig in den Mund zu holen. Dann spülte er mit Wasser, Milch oder Met nach, das schmeckte fast so wie ein Sandwich. Und das widerrum erinnerte an die Heimat, so weit entfernt und doch nicht mehr mit schmerzhaftem Heimweh belegt.  
Harry war angekommen, endgültig.  
An diesem Morgen gab es zudem tatsächlich Milch im Angebot, er hatte aber auch noch nie in Jorrvaskr gefrühstückt, trotzdem aber ließ er sie stehen als er Skjor bemerkte. Nun als Gefährte wollte er wirklich nicht mehr als Milchtrinker bezeichnet werden.  
„Schon wieder da“ wollte Skjor neugierig wissen und setzte sich dazu, er sah nicht sonderlich gut aus und griff sofort nach dem Met. Wahrscheinlich wollte er seinen Kater genau mit dem bekämpfen, mit dem er ihn herbeigeführt hatte. Aber das würde nicht gut gehen, Harry ahnte schon das er an diesem Tag von den wenigsten Gefährten etwas zu erwarten hatte.  
Doch wer feiern wollte, musste eben auch mit den Nachwirkungen zurecht kommen, so war das Leben, nicht nur in Himmelsrand.  
„Severus schläft noch“ seufzte das Drachenblut:  
„Und ich wollte von Eorlund zwei neue Waffen erbitten.“  
„Ich würde sagen, kommt danach zu mir, ich habe einen Auftrag... aber Ihr bräuchtet dafür die Gesellschaft eures zaubernden Begleiters und der wird sicher nicht so bald aus den Kissen kommen. Er brachte Euch gestern nach Hause und kehrte dann zurück, um mit Aela in deren Zimmer zu gehen. Normalerweise wäre ich ein wenig eifersüchtig, aber ich weiß sicher, dass diese Verbindung keine Zukunft hat und jeder braucht mal seinen Spaß.“  
Anscheinend war Skjor ein wenig an der Jägerin interessiert, aber nicht so sehr, dass er sie davon abhielt mit anderen Männern das Bett zu teilen.  
Harry klappte nicht deswegen der Mund auf, eher wegen der Erkenntnis das er richtig geraten hatte.  
„Deswegen sagte er...“ er hielt sich schnell den Mund zu, eigentlich durfte er doch nicht darüber reden, das hatte er Farkas versprochen.  
„Was sagte er“ Skjor spießte den jungen Gefährten förmlich mit Blicken auf, da hatte selbst ein Drachenblut keine Chance gegen.  
„Er sagte im Schlaf: Nie wieder eine Werwölfin... nie wieder eine Werwölfin.“  
„Ah“ Skjor nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem Krug:  
„Woher wisst ihr es? Diese Information hättet besonders Ihr noch nicht erhalten dürfen.“  
„Farkas musste sich im Staubmannsgrab verwandeln, die silberne Hand war dort gewesen“ nuschelte Harry verlegen.  
„Zu jung um den Schnabel zu halten“ kam von der Sitzbank und der Held versank förmlich im Boden.  
„Er hätte es so oder so irgendwann erfahren“ wehrte Skjor ab:  
„Und, findet Ihr es schlimm?“  
„Nein, wir kannten Werwölfe schon vorher, wenn auch etwas anders. Dort wo wir herkommen, verwandelt sich der Werwolf nur in der Vollmondnacht und das nicht freiwillig. Ich sah aber schon dort einen gewissen Vorteil darin ein Werwolf zu sein, auch wenn es bei uns nicht sehr beliebt ist.“  
„Hier auch nicht, deswegen wird es geheim gehalten. Und Kodlak sieht darin einen Fluch, ich nicht. Wie kann etwas schlecht sein, was solche Macht verleiht? Kodlak wird langsam zu alt dafür, er sieht nur das Schlechte, früher hat er es förmlich genossen. Ich mache Euch einen Vorschlag, wenn Ihr diesen Auftrag alleine ausführt, nehme ich Euch in den Zirkel auf.“  
„Das wird Kodlak nicht gefallen“ brummte es von der Sitzbank her.  
„Ich zwinge ihn nicht, es ist ein Vorschlag und er muss nicht darauf eingehen. Die Zeiten in denen wir Gefährten unter Zwang in den Zirkel aufgenommen haben, sind eindeutig vorbei. Wenn er Hircine nicht dienen möchte, dann lassen wir es einfach. Aber es würde ihn stärker machen, dass weißt du auch...“  
„Sollte das Drachenblut wirklich ein Werwolf sein“ Farkas setzte sich auf und strich sich durch das halblange Haar.  
„Er ist nicht einmal ein Nord, da stört es sicher nicht, wenn er heimlich auch noch ein Werwolf ist. Sicherlich kann er diese Kraft auch gegen Drachen gut einsetzen“ nickte Skjor ernst:  
„Ich will nur verhindern das dieses halbe Hemd uns vor der Nase wegstirbt, das wird auch im Sinne der alten Nordhelden sein... und des Schicksals.“  
„Werwölfe gehen nicht in Sovngarde ein. Sie müssen nach ihrem Tod Hircine dienen und mit ihm ewig auf die Jagd gehen, dass ist der eigentliche Fluch“ brummte Farkas:  
„Etwas was auch mir und Vilkas zu denken gibt. Was ist besser? Die ewige Jagd oder feiern mit Ysgramor?“  
„Es gibt keine Heilung, oder“ wollte Harry wissen, kaute nachdenklich auf seinem Stück Brot herum.  
„Kodlak sucht danach, aber ich denke nicht das er erfolgreich sein wird“ Skjor nahm sich nun auch etwas Brot:  
„Ich habe nichts gegen die ewige Jagd, durch das Feiern und Trinken wird man auch in Sovngarde nur fett.“  
„Ihr sprecht so, als würde es dieses Sovngarde wirklich geben“ staunte das Drachenblut nun und wurde daraufhin entsetzt angesehen:  
„Ich glaube nicht an eine Existenz nach dem Tod, deswegen habe ich auch keine Angst vor irgendeiner ewigen Jagd.“  
„Selbst wenn es Sovngarde nicht geben sollte, die Daedra gibt es“ nickte Skjor ernst:  
„Ich war selbst einmal zugegen als Malacath zu den Ork sprach. Sie beschworen ihn am Schrein und er antwortete. Das macht nicht jeder Daedra, aber für die Ork ist Malacath ihr Gott. Sie haben eine besondere Beziehung zu ihm.“  
„Ich traf Hircines Hirschgestalt in Falkenring“ brummte Farkas:  
„Kurz bevor Vilkas und ich zu seinen Dienern wurden, er sprach zwar nicht zu mir, aber ich erkannte ihn sofort und sah es als gutes Zeichen an. Die Daedra darf man nicht unterschätzen, und erst recht nicht als nicht-existent abtun. Das erzürnt sie auch, und dann geht es einem schlecht.“  
„Sind es Götter?“  
„Nein, nur die acht... neun... sind Götter. Talos, Kynareth, Dibella zum Beispiel. Meridia, Azura, Hircine und einige andere, sind die Daedra, so etwas wie... göttliche Gestalten, die über uns wachen. Ihr müsst wirklich sehr abgeschieden gewesen sein, meist hat auch jeder Ort einen Daedra, oder Gott, als Patron.“  
„Wir nicht.“  
„Fakt ist aber, wenn es Hircines ewige Jagdgründe gibt, dann sicher auch Sovngarde. Shor herrscht dort und wer ein ehrenvolles Leben führte, in vielen Schlachten siegte, der kommt dorthin um mit ihm zu feiern. Für die meisten Nord ist es die Erfüllung ihres Lebens...“  
„Es ist die Ewigkeit, das Leben hier ist endlich, in Sovngarde wartet die Unendlichkeit“ brummte Farkas nur:  
„Macht was Ihr wollt, aber beschwert Euch später auch nicht, wenn Ihr für Hircine die verbrecherischen Seelen jagen müsst.“  
Er ging runter in den Wohnbereich, wahrscheinlich um den Rest seines Rausches auszuschlafen und sich dann später auf das Mittagessen zu freuen.  
„Was ist das für ein Auftrag“ wollte Harry sofort wissen:  
„Eben sagtet Ihr noch, es wäre besser wenn Severus dabei ist.“  
„Weil es sich um Magier und Totenbeschwörer handelt. Einer reichen Familie wurde ein Diadem gestohlen, wir sind uns sicher, dass es sich in der Spaltsteinschlucht befindet. Ich würde selbst gehen, aber wieder einmal halten mich meine Aufgaben hier fest.“  
„Magier und Totenbeschwörer“ Harry runzelte die Stirn sorgenvoll:  
„Severus wird mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn ich so etwas alleine versuche. Aber gut, ich besorge mir zwei neue Äxte von Eorlund und mache mich dann auf den Weg. Am Besten noch bevor ein gewisser, sehr wütender Zauberer mich von Weißlauf bis dorthin verfolgt, der kann nämlich schlimmer sein als alles was mir in der Spaltsteinschlucht begegnen wird.“


	29. Bärenfell

„Schau mal Salazar, meine neuen Äxte. Damit gehen wir jetzt ein paar fiese Magier in die ewigen Jagdgründe schicken. Und dann bringen wir Skjor das Diadem, damit die Besitzer wieder glücklich sind, sicher sind sie sehr traurig über den Verlust“ Harry hielt dem Pferd strahlend seine neuen Waffen hin, der Hengst aber schnupperte nur daran und suchte dann in der heldenhaften Rüstung nach Leckereien.  
So wie die Nord, so auch ihre Pferde, kämpfen und essen, für mehr interessierten sie sich nicht. Etwas was Harry teilweise sogar richtig glücklich machte, diese Einfachheit war genau das was ihm in seinem Leben immer gefehlt hatte.  
Normalerweise fand Salazar auch immer etwas in der Rüstung, was in seinen Magen passte, aber diesmal war Harry nicht zu Besuch gekommen. Er wollte mit dem Hengst in den Kampf ziehen, zur Spaltsteinschlucht reiten und dort siegreich sein.  
„Später, wenn wir wieder zuhause sind, dann kaufe ich dir auch einen ganzen Korb voller Möhren“ versprach er seinem Pferd und legte dann den Sattel auf. Unter Anleitung des Stallinhabers wurde dieser befestigt und dann konnte Harry auch schon aufsteigen. Irgendwann konnte er sich bestimmt ganz alleine um Salazar kümmern, aber dazu würde er wohl kaum Zeit haben. Deswegen war es gut das es in jeder größeren Stadt einen Stall gab, wo man Leute dafür bezahlen konnte, dass diese sich um die Tiere kümmerten.  
Und so etwas war auch gerne gesehen, denn sie verkauften ja nicht täglich ihre Pferde und konnten das Geld immer gut gebrauchen.  
„Wenn hier gleich ein wütender Zauberer ankommt“ warnte der Held noch, der Inhaber kannte ja Severus und wusste genau wer gemeint war:  
„Gebt Ihm kein Pferd, ich will nicht das er mir folgt.“  
„Und wenn er nicht wütend ist“ fragte der gute Mann neugierig und Harry musste leicht kichern.  
„Er wird wütend sein, immerhin reite ich ohne ihn in ein gefährliches Abenteuer. Sagt ihm einfach, dass ich sicher zum Abend wieder da bin, es ist ja nicht weit.“ Mit diesen Worten trieb er Salazar an und im leichten Trab verließen sie die Ställe von Weißlauf.  
Es war ein sonniger Morgen und Harry war sich fast schon todsicher, dass ihn seine neuen Äxte zum Sieg tragen würden. Es musste einfach so sein und diese Sache war ja nicht nur wichtig für seine Karriere bei den Gefährten, sein eigenes Ego konnte auch mal einen Alleingang vertragen.  
Auch wenn er sich gerade doch etwas einsam fühlte, niemand war da um mit ihm zu reden, Severus und er hatten eigentlich immer ein Thema.  
Und wenn es ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit war, oder Spekulationen darüber was sie noch erwartete.  
Hoffentlich kam kein Drache...  
Harry unterbrach seinen Gedankengang, als er tatsächlich das Brüllen eines Drachen hörte, gar nicht weit entfernt und jenseits des westlichen Wachturms.  
„Oh nein“ stöhnte er auf und ritt langsamer, an ein paar Felsen vorbei, eventuell konnte er das Untier überraschen.  
Doch bei dem Drachen angekommen, sah er wie dieser gegen zwei Mammuts kämpfte, das war ihm wirklich noch nie begegnet. Gut die Tiere kannte er, es gab sie so gut wie überall in Himmelsrand, nur in Rift schienen sie sich nicht sonderlich wohl zu fühlen... aber das sie sich auch mit einem Drachen anlegten?  
Mammuts gehörten immer zu Riesen, die gigantischen Wesen lebten von einander. Die Riesen machten zum Beispiel Käse aus der Milch der Mammuts, dafür fütterten sie diese und beschützten sie auch. Und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass nun auch ein Riese angestürmt kam um seine Tiere zu verteidigen.  
Doch sie schienen keine Chance zu haben, der Drache war einfach zu stark, da half auch nicht die gigantische Keule des Riesen. Es wurde wohl Zeit, dass ein gewisser Dovahkiin eingriff und nicht nur die Situation rettete.  
Harry trieb Salazar zum Galopp an und zog unterwegs schon einmal eine Axt hervor, sie war leicht und messerscharf, sicherlich ging sie durch die Drachenschuppen wie durch ein Pfund Butter.  
Eorlund Grau-Mähne hatte wirklich großartige Arbeit geleistet, Harry sagte ihm vorher, was er damit tun musste und nun würde der erste Drache durch diese Waffen sterben.  
Der übergroße Feind war immer noch mit Mammuts und Riesen beschäftigt, da sprang Harry vom Pferderücken und direkt auf den Drachenkopf. Von dort aus konnte er die Augen des Drachen erreichen, hieb ihm beide Äxte hinein und zog sie schnell wieder heraus, um gleich zum nächsten Schlag anzusetzen.  
Der Drache brüllte, spie einen Eisatem auf den Riesen, er war also kein Feuerdrache... perfekt!  
Harry beugte sich nach Vorne und:  
„YOL!“  
Er schrie dem Drachen sein Feuer direkt ins Gesicht, wurde selbst nicht davon verletzt und konnte schnell zum nächsten Schlag ansetzen.  
Dann tötete er den Feind mit einem Hieb zwischen die Augen.  
Der Kopf war eindeutig das Empfindlichste am Drachen, Schläge dorthin verfehlten nie ihre Wirkung und er musste sich wohl auch zukünftig an dieses Körperteil halten... auch wenn es wirklich gefährlich war, auf dem Kopf eines wilden, bösen Drachen herum zu klettern.  
Harry sprang hinunter, während der Drache sich langsam auflöste und die Seele dann von dem Dovahkiin aufgenommen wurde, wie gut sich das doch jedes Mal anfühlte.  
Es machte so stark und den Kopf ganz klar, Müdigkeit, Kater... alles war sofort verschwunden.  
Der Riese schnaubte, dann trieb er seine Mammuts auf den Weg zurück und sah nur kurz zu Harry. Der störte sich schon längst nicht mehr an den meist friedlichen Wesen, wenn man diese nicht reizte, dann bekam man auch keinen Freiflug nach Sovngarde.  
Ein weißes Bärenfell flog dem Drachenblut vor die Füße, als er gerade ein paar Schuppen einsammelte, erschrocken sah er auf. Der Riese schnaubte noch einmal in Harrys Richtung und folgte dann seinen Mammuts in die Ebenen von Weißlauf.  
Erstaunt hob Harry das weiche Fell auf, gab es im Norden vielleicht Eisbären und wieso schenkte der Riese ihm dies?  
„Danke“ staunte der Held und band das Fell auf dem Rücken von Salazar fest, sicher konnte er das gut als Teppich in seinem Zimmer gebrauchen. Oder besser noch, er hängte es sich an die Wand, immerhin sollte er ein Geschenk nicht mit Füßen treten.  
Aber diese Riesen schienen tatsächlich einiges an Intelligenz zu besitzen, das Fell war wohl zum Dank dafür das Harry ihnen mit dem Drachen geholfen hatte und allein schon deswegen war es etwas besonderes.  
Sonst bekam er ja nichts dafür, dauernd musste er sich nur beweisen und am Ende erhielt er allein die Seele als Geschenk. Die Schuppen und Knochen brachten zwar einiges an Geld ein, aber das war nichts im Gegensatz zu dieser kleinen Geste.  
Noch nie zuvor war ihm für die Tötung eines Drachen so gedankt worden, er würde dieses Bärenfell wahrscheinlich für immer in Ehren halten.  
Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen Salazar und atmete tief durch, beobachtete wie das leere Drachenskelett im Wind wackelte.  
„Harry“ brüllte plötzlich eine Stimme und der Held erstarrte voller Entsetzen, da kam doch tatsächlich ein wütender Zauberer angeritten, verdammt.  
„Schnell weg hier“ ächzte das Drachenblut, sprang auf Salazars Rücken und preschte davon, in der geringen Hoffnung das Severus ihn nicht einholte.

„Wie bist du an das Pferd gekommen“ Harry hatte es nicht geschafft den wütenden Zauberer abzuschütteln und so ritten sie gemeinsam zur Spaltsteinschlucht. Irgendwie hätte er das auch ahnen müssen, Severus suchte ihn sicherlich zuerst in Jorrvaskr und erfuhr dort mindestens von Farkas wo sich Harry befand. Skjor hatte bestimmt dicht gehalten, aber Farkas war dagegen gewesen und hetzte somit dem Drachenblut einen wütenden Zauberer an den Hals.  
„Gekauft, der Mann wollte mir erst keines geben, aber als ich ihm Jack zeigte, war er ganz plötzlich sehr kooperativ. Die Beschwörung allein hat mir die Türen zu allen Boxen geöffnet und ich konnte mir schnell ein gutes Pferd aussuchen. Ich bekam es sogar für achthundert, statt tausend, daran hätten wir wirklich bei unserem ersten Kauf auch schon denken können“ schnaubte Severus böse, er beruhigte sich aber langsam und würde sich an die übliche Regel sehr genau halten.  
Harry musste alles alleine machen, erst wenn es zu kritisch wurde, durfte Severus ihm helfen.  
Diesmal war es aber auch anders, es war weder eine Aufnahmeprüfung, noch ein normaler Auftrag. Wenn der junge Mann dies schaffte, wurde er in den Zirkel aufgenommen und zum Werwolf gemacht, eine ganz besondere Ehre und vor allem würde es ihn stärker machen.  
„Und du hast nichts dagegen, dass ich mich in den Zirkel aufnehmen lasse“ wollte Harry wissen.  
„Das ist allein deine Sache und ich sehe nicht wirklich etwas Schlechtes darin, trotzdem will ich mit Kodlak über die Heilung sprechen.  
Falls du doch einmal den Wunsch hast kein Werwolf mehr zu sein, dann bin ich vielleicht schon schlauer und kann helfen.  
Der Werwolf hier ist anders als bei uns, wenn du es gewissenhaft geheim hältst, wirst du keinerlei Probleme haben. Ich glaube auch fast, dass man sich immer verwandeln kann, liegt an den zwei Monden. Und seit wir hier sind, war auch jede Nacht Vollmond gewesen, sie haben wohl keine Phasen wie bei uns.  
Ich habe also wirklich kein Problem damit, dass du ein Werwolf wirst, du bist auch alt genug um so etwas selbst entscheiden zu können.“  
„Jetzt bin ich erleichtert“ nickte Harry lächelnd und holte dann seine Karte hervor:  
„Hier in der Nähe muss es sein, binden wir die Pferde an.“  
Sie stiegen ab und sahen sich kurz um, Severus entdeckte das Lager eines Jägers und zu dem brachten sie dann die Tiere.  
„Wir wollen die Spaltsteinschlucht aufsuchen“ erklärte Harry ernst:  
„Würdet Ihr für ein paar Münzen auf unsere Pferde aufpassen?“  
„Ich mache es erstmal kostenlos“ bestimmte der Jäger:  
„Denn wenn ihr darin umkommt, habe ich zwei Pferde, ein weißes Bärenfell und Drachenschuppen. Solltet ihr das überleben, was unwahrscheinlich ist, würde ich mich darüber freuen, wenn ihr mir etwas von meinen Waren abkauft.“  
Er deutete auf eine Truhe mit Fellen, Klauen und Fleisch.  
„Wir werden Fleisch brauchen, wenn wir da raus sind und heute Abend unsere Mägen füllen wollen“ stellte Severus fest und dann ließen sie die beiden Pferde bei dem Jäger. Der betete gerade wahrscheinlich zu Arkay, dass dieser Gott die Abenteurer abholte und ihm so zwei Pferde verschaffte.  
Aber weder Harry noch Severus hatten schon das Bedürfnis Sovngarde zu sehen, und sie würden es den Feinden sicherlich nicht einfach machen.  
„Wie wirst du dein Pferd nennen“ grinste Harry amüsiert, er liebte es einfach aus dem Professor das letzte Bisschen an Phantasie heraus zu quetschen und einen Namen zu verlangen.  
„Godric“ bestimmte der sofort und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Ich wusste das du mich nach einem Namen fragst, deswegen habe ich mir diesen schon auf dem Weg zu dir überlegt. Da steht jemand vor dem Höhleneingang, ich denke es ist ein Zauberer oder Beschwörer, viel Spaß.“  
Er sah Harry auffordernd an, dieser zog seine Äxte und ging erstmal langsam zu dem potentiellen Feind.  
„Kommt nicht näher“ zischelte der Magier.  
„Und wenn doch“ fragte Harry zurück.  
„Dann werdet Ihr es bereuen“ der Feind nahm einen Zauber in die Hand, das Drachenblut stürzte sich mit seinem Kampfschrei auf ihn, tötete ihn blitzschnell.  
Aber das war nur der Wächter, die Schlucht schien auch eine Höhle zu sein und wahrscheinlich ging es sehr tief hinunter.  
„Angst“ fragte Severus neugierig, als er sah das Harry zögerte.  
„Niemals“ Harry atmete tief durch:  
„Ich bin immerhin der Dovahkiin und ich bin eben noch mit einem Drachen fertig geworden. Da werden mir diese paar Zauberer ganz sicher keine Angst machen... na ja, ein bisschen schon...“  
„Das macht dich vorsichtig und das ist eine sehr kluge Eigenschaft“ nickte der Professor ernst und folgte dann dem Helden in die Höhle hinein.


	30. Kyneshain

„Eins, zwei, drei“ Harry erledigte den feindlichen Zauberer mit drei kräftigen Hieben, einer von jeder Seite und dann der letzte, mit beiden Äxten, in die Mitte.  
„Trainierst du“ wollte Severus neugierig wissen, er liebte es tatsächlich seinem heldenhaften Begleiter einfach nur dabei zuzusehen wie er kämpfte. Und er war auch schon immer dessen Beschützer gewesen, eingreifend nur wenn es wirklich brenzlig wurde. Mit dieser Rolle konnte sich der Professor tatsächlich sehr gut identifizieren.  
„Vielleicht, meine eigentlichen Feinde sind doch die Drachen, oder? Sie können mich mit einem einzigen Prankenhieb in die ewigen Jagdgründe schicken, wenn ich auch nur einmal nicht aufpasse“ Harry bückte sich zur Leiche und nahm dieser ein paar Münzen ab:  
„Wäre das nicht eine Robe für dich?“  
Er lachte leise, denn Severus besaß mittlerweile diverse Roben in blau und schwarz, die meisten waren verzaubert oder besonders warm. Es gab sie mit Kapuze, oder ohne, welche für festliche Ereignisse oder für den schlimmsten Schneesturm.  
So etwas einfaches brauchte er dann sicher nicht mehr in seiner Sammlung.  
„Wir haben in letzter Zeit recht gut gelebt“ stellte der Professor fest:  
„Nur das beste Essen, zwei Pferde, ein Haus... Roben und Süßkuchen.“  
„Du kaufst dir Roben“ erinnerte Harry ihn:  
„Ich habe zwei Hosen, zwei Hemden und eine Rüstung, drei Unterhemden. Und meine Kleidung war in der Einrichtung mit drin, Geschenke vom Vogt. Du warst es der sich das Pferd gekauft hat um mir zu folgen, dabei sollte ich das hier alleine machen.“  
„Wenn du stirbst, bin ich alleine und meine Roben sind verzaubert. Ich brauche sie um stärker zu sein, ebenfalls damit du nicht stirbst.“  
„Verzaubere meine Rüstung“ forderte das Drachenblut:  
„An dem Tisch bei Farengar, gleich wenn wir zurück sind in Weißlauf.“  
„Dafür brauche ich einen gefüllten Seelenstein, und was soll ich darauf machen?“  
„Ich weiß nicht, das sie mich stärker macht, vielleicht.“  
„Dafür müsste ich die Verzauberung erst kennen und das tue ich nicht. Außerdem arbeiten die Gefährten doch nicht mit Magie, oder? Wenn es so wäre, hätten sie mich bestimmt auch genommen. Lass es lieber so wie es ist, und darauf wollte ich nicht hinaus.“  
„Worauf denn sonst?“  
„Das Haus in Windhelm kostet zwölftausend Septime, die Einrichtung noch einmal achttausend. Das Haus in Einsamkeit kostet wesentlich mehr, fünfundzwanzigtausend Septime, die Einrichtung noch einmal elftausend. Ich habe mich über die Preise informiert, wir werden sehr viel sparen müssen, wenn wir eines Tages größer wohnen wollen.“  
„Du hättest das Pferd nicht kaufen dürfen“ Harry betrat einen höhlenartigen Gang und erledigte zwei beschworene Skelette, da warteten also noch mehr Feinde:  
„Und ich kenne die Städte auch noch gar nicht. Fakt ist aber, dass Windhelm noch von den Sturmmänteln besetzt ist und wir können uns das Haus erst ansehen, wenn die weg sind. Ich will auch nicht irgendwo wohnen, wo mir Ulfric im Nacken sitzt. Erst die Armee, dann das Haus, und ich bin mir sicher das wir in der Armee einen ordentlichen Sold bekommen. Den können wir sparen und davon dann ein größeres Haus holen. Doch das machen wir erst nachdem wir das Horn geholt haben... da kommen Beschwörer.“  
„Viel Spaß mit denen...“  
„YOL“ Harry hatte Öl auf dem Boden der Schlucht entdeckt und entzündete dieses schnell, es war das Ende für fast alle Zauberer.  
Nur die Dunkelelfen standen noch.  
„Ich brauche einen Frostschrei“ stellte Harry entsetzt fest und stürmte den Feinden entgegen.  
„Hast du nicht eben noch gesagt, dass die Drachen deine eigentlichen Feinde sind?“  
„Ja aber einige von ihnen spucken auch Feuer, da kommt man mit Eis sicher gut gegen an“ Harry keuchte schwer, reden und kämpfen gleichzeitig war doch recht anstrengend. Aber er schätzte das auch sehr, es ließ diese Kämpfe zu etwas Normalen werden und das nahm ihm die Angst.  
Und es war verdammt gut zu wissen, das Severus immer noch da war und im Notfall eingreifen konnte.  
„Sicher gibt es einen solchen Schrei, da ist eine Truhe, sehen wir nach ob dieses Diadem dort drin ist. Ansonsten dürfte es hier, oberhalb der Schlucht, auch noch weitergehen. Sie haben bestimmt nicht umsonst die Brücken dort oben hin gebaut.“  
Sie öffneten die Truhe, fanden aber nur etwas Geld darin, eindeutig war das Diadem woanders versteckt. Und so liefen sie eine wackelige Treppe hinauf und über die Holzbrücken, öffneten eine Tür, betraten einen Raum mit mehreren Zellen und Betten.  
Und in einer Zelle saß sogar jemand, auf dem ersten Blick schlank und weiblich, eingehüllt in eine Robe mit Kapuze. Man konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, an den Händen trug sie schwarze Handschuhe. Aber egal wer es war, es ging ihr nicht gut und sie musste befreit werden.  
„Eine Gefangene“ staunte Harry, da kam auch schon der wachhabende Beschwörer, der auch gleich einen Feuer-Atronarchen herbei rief.  
Aber Harry störte sich gar nicht an dem feurigen Wesen, er wusste das dieses sofort verschwand, wenn der Beschwörer starb. Und so war es dann auch, in der Zwischenzeit hatte Severus versucht das Schloss aufzubrechen und die Gefangene war aufgestanden.  
„Sie halten mich schon seit einer Woche hier fest“ erzählte sie, mit sanfter und ruhiger Stimme, während die Beiden versuchten das Schloss aufzubrechen. Knacken ließ es sich nicht, dafür war es schon zu verrostet, und einen Schlüssel schien es aus auch nicht zu geben.  
„Wieso“ schnaubte Harry angestrengt.  
„Ich arbeite in den Minen von Kyneshain, ich sorge dafür das sie nicht einstürzen und die Arbeiter von den Dämpfen nicht beeinträchtigt werden. Sie wollten das Geheimnis herausfinden, wie ich das Einstürzen verhindere, aber ich neige dazu mich nicht zwingen zu lassen. Es ist nichts großes, aber Verbrechern verrate ich grundsätzlich nichts. Wer weiß schon was sie damit vor hätten. Mein Name ist Dravynea.“  
„Gut, Dravynea“ Harry atmete tief durch:  
„Wir kriegen das hier nicht mit normalen Mitteln auf, geht etwas zurück. Wir versuchen es jetzt einmal mit der guten alten Physik. Severus, wenn das Schloss glüht, lege einen Eiszauber darauf.“  
Die Zauberin, zum Glück einmal eine von der guten Sorte, ging sehr weit zurück in ihrer Zelle und auch Severus trat zur Seite. Er ahnte schon, was das Drachenblut da vor hatte und es war eine verdammt gute Idee.  
„Dann wollen wir mal sehen wie Metall auf so ein Drachenfeuer reagiert“ Harry holte tief Luft und:  
„YOL! YOL! YOL!“  
Das Schloss fing tatsächlich an zu glühen, Severus holte einen Eiszauber hervor und schoss ihn auf blitzschnell das Schloss, das daraufhin in mehrere Teile zerbrach. Wäre es nicht so verrostet gewesen, hätte der Held wohl noch einmal Feuer darauf schreien müssen, so aber ging es schneller als sie es erwarteten.  
„Ich brauche einen Frostschrei, ich muss unbedingt wissen wo mindestens ein Wort davon steckt“ stellte Harry ernst fest, öffnete dann die Gittertür und Dravynea trat heraus, sah auf, direkt in die Augen von Severus Snape.  
Sie war eine Dunkelelfe, dass konnte man nun sehen, eingehüllt in diese blaue Robe und mit dem sanften Lächeln... kein Wunder das Severus nicht mehr wegsehen konnte. Die dunkelroten Augen der Elfe trafen den Professor direkt ins Herz, er versank förmlich darin und sie schien ähnlich zu empfinden.  
Spätestens als sie verlegen lächelte, sich ihre dunkelblauen Wangen leicht lila färbten, war klar was da vor sich ging.  
Harry schmunzelte, suchte den Raum ab und fand nicht nur eine volle Truhe, sondern auch einmal Feuersalze, für den Schmied von Rifton.  
Als er zu den Beiden zurückkehrte, sahen die sich immer noch schweigend in die Augen, da hatte es eindeutig nicht nur gefunkt.  
Da war gleich ein ganzer Flächenbrand ausgebrochen, das sah man nun auch an dem verlegenen Lächeln des Professors und dessen leicht roten Wangen.  
„Wir wohnen in Weißlauf, man kann einfach nach den beiden Thane fragen und schon wird einem gezeigt wo wir gerade sind“ verkündete Harry ernst und riss die Beiden so aus ihren Gedanken:  
„Und wo liegt Kyneshain?“  
„Gleich neben Windhelm“ erklärte Dravynea sanft:  
„Fragt dort einfach bei den Ställen nach, dann wird man euch den Weg zeigen. Ich würde mich freuen, euch dort empfangen zu dürfen. Es gibt auch ein Gasthaus dort, da drin wohne ich... Ich gehe jetzt besser, danke für die Rettung.“  
Sie huschte schnell davon und Severus sah ihr noch einige Momente schweigend nach.  
„Ich nehme an, bevor wir sie im Kyneshain besuchen, kaufst du ein Amulett von Mara“ stellte der Held fest.  
„Wahrscheinlich“ flüsterte Severus ganz verzückt und wäre ihr wohl am Liebsten nachgelaufen, doch sie waren wegen etwas anderem in die Spaltsteinschlucht gekommen.  
Harry kicherte leise und steckte sich die Feuersalze in die Rüstung, dann öffnete er eine Tür und fand dahinter eine Kammer, mit einer weiteren Truhe... aber da war noch etwas.  
Dieses Flüstern, dieses Gefühl.  
„Da ist es wieder“ staunte er.  
„Was“ wollte der Professor wissen, der sich wieder gefangen hatte und auf die Aufgabe konzentrieren konnte. Diese Elfe hatte ihn wirklich in einen festen Bann gezogen, wahrscheinlich würde er die nächsten Nächte nur von ihren roten Augen träumen, aber gerade war es sehr unpassend. Er musste dringend auf den Helden achten, der war schon wieder fast in Trance und Severus ahnte, was da wieder war.  
„Dah, dah, dah, dah...“ flüsterte Harry mit:  
„Hier muss eine Wortmauer sein, ich kann das Flüstern hören und ich spüre wie mein Blut anfängt zu brodeln.“  
„Hier in der Kammer ist eindeutig nur eine Truhe, es müsste schon eine sehr kleine Wortmauer sein, aber dahinten ist ja noch eine Tür. Meinst du ob es klug ist ihr vorher einen Kurier zu schicken, der fragt ob sie an einem Amulett interessiert ist?“ Am Besten lenkte er Harry ein wenig ab, damit dieser sich auf den Kampf konzentrierte und nicht auf die Wortmauer.  
„Sie hat dich angesehen als wolle sie dich auf der Stelle mit zum Tempel nehmen“ stellte Harry trocken fest, er musste sich wirklich anstrengen um nicht sofort die Mauer zu suchen:  
„Sie ist ganz sicher Single und wartet bald ganz sehnsüchtig im Kyneshain auf dich. Da musst du dir keine Sorgen machen und den Kurier kannst du dir sparen. Man merkt tatsächlich, dass du in den letzten Jahren niemanden hattest... sogar mein schwules Herz erkennt eine verliebte Frau auf der Stelle.“  
Severus wurde knallrot und folgte Harry dann zur anderen Tür, auch da hörte der Held das Flüstern nun.  
„Dahinter warten sicherlich einige Zauberer, aber du wirst zur Mauer wollen, sobald du ihr zu nahe kommst. Dann vergisst du auch immer alles um dich herum“ erinnerte der Professor sich:  
„Ich werde deswegen... mmh... Mary und Jack gleichzeitig rufen, um dir den Rücken freizuhalten. Und beim nächsten Mal, wenn wir auf eine unbewachte Mauer treffen, werden wir dein Durchhaltevermögen etwas trainieren. Du darfst dich nicht so von ihnen anziehen lassen, eventuell hilft eine Meditation gegen die Anziehungskraft.“  
„Okay“ Harry nickte fest und öffnete dann die Tür, sofort sahen sie zwei Magier, die auch gleich einen Feuer-Atronarchen herbei riefen.  
Harry trat einen Schritt vor, und fast gleichzeitig erfüllte ihn das „Zerren“ welches von der Wortmauer ausging. Er konnte nicht anders, er musste an den Feinden vorbei laufen, die steinernen Stufen hinauf zur Mauer, während Severus sich gegen die Beiden abmühte.  
Das Drachenblut berührte die leuchtenden Symbole, aber diesmal war es anders, es war kein neuer Schrei... es fühlte sich so bekannt an, aber doch auch irgendwie neu... es war ein zweites Wort!  
Doch zu welchem Schrei gehörte dieses Wort?  
„Unerbittliche Macht“ konnte es nicht sein, da bekam er das letzte Wort von den Graubärten.  
„Wirbelwindsprint“ vielleicht?  
Harry grübelte, merkte aber das einer der Zauberer ihn entdeckt hatte und auf ihn zu lief.  
„YOL TOOR“ schrie Harry instinktiv und ein gigantischer Feueratem kam dem Feind entgegen, tötete ihn sofort:  
„Wow.“  
Es wurde still, Harry probierte den Schrei noch mal aus und war erstaunt über die Kraft die dahinter steckte.  
„Geht es dir gut“ fragte er dann den Professor, der die Treppe hinauf kam und nicht sehr glücklich aussah.  
„Ich hatte schon bessere Tage, besonders die an denen du mitgekämpft hast. Aber wenigstens hast du einen der Beiden erledigt und das zweite Wort von Feueratem wird uns auch sehr nützlich sein.  
Hier Feuersalze, die steckten in dem Atronarchen von eben. Merkwürdig irgendwie, dabei war er doch beschworen und die lösen sich auf oder explodieren. Normalerweise findet man darin dann keine Feuersalze.“  
„Danke trotzdem, ich glaube darüber freue ich mich am Meisten. Wenn ich alle zehn zusammen habe, gibt es einen Grund für mich nach Rifton zu reisen, dann kann ich dort auch gleiche ein Amulett für meine Zwecke kaufen. Das Diadem ist sicherlich in dieser Truhe dort, holen wir es und dann ab nach Jorrvaskr damit...“

„Ihr habt es tatsächlich geschafft“ Skjor starrte die Beiden mit offenem Mund an, dabei tropfte ihm ein wenig Met von den Lippen, dann fing er sich wieder und holte einen Geldbeutel hervor:  
„Hier ist Euer Lohn, ich werde das Diadem gleich Morgen früh abgeben. Für heute Nacht haben wir aber etwas anderes geplant, gebt mir Eure Karte Severus.“  
Der Professor holte diese hervor und Skjor zeichnete dort etwas ein.  
„Das ist der Galgenfelsen, nachdem wir hier fertig sind, werden wir mit Harry dorthin kommen. Geht nicht vorher hinein, dort haust die silberne Hand, kommt am Besten erst gegen... sagen wir Mitternacht. Wartet bis Ihr einen von uns davor antrefft.“  
„Was machen wir dort“ wollte der zukünftige Werwolf wissen.  
„Nach der ersten Verwandlung werdet Ihr ein wenig „Spaß“ haben wollen. Die silberne Hand eignet sich recht gut dazu, seine wilden Neigungen etwas abzubauen. Danach fühlt man sich besser und Ihr werdet Euch dort das erste Mal wissentlich verwandeln. Die erste Verwandlung geschieht noch in der Tiefenschmiede und geschieht ohne Euer zutun, die zweite aber wird von Euren Gedanken gesteuert.  
Falls etwas ungewolltes passieren sollte, ist es nicht schlecht auch Severus dabei zu haben... manchmal überrascht auch uns die silberne Hand. Ich würde ihn fast schon gerne mit verwandeln, allein weil er sich gut als Werwolf eignen würde. Aber er ist kein Gefährte und wird auch keiner werden.“  
Skjor blickte einen Moment lang fast schon verträumt zum Professor, dann aber schüttelte er lächelnd den Kopf.  
„Kommt zur Tiefenschmiede, sobald die Sonne untergegangen ist, Harry. Ich werde davor auf Euch warten, sie ist unter der Himmelsschmiede. Und Severus trefft Ihr dann am Galgenfelsen wieder. Seid Ihr aufgeregt?“  
„Sehr sogar“ nickte der Held heftig:  
„Aber nicht vor Angst, sondern der Vorfreude wegen. Doch jetzt habe ich erstmal Hunger und beim Essen erzähle ich von dem Abenteuer, welches wir in der Spaltsteinschlucht erlebt haben.“  
„Eine weitere ruhmreiche Geschichte, die sich tief in die uralten Mauern von Jorrvaskr eingraben wird, wie schon so viele zuvor.“  
„Und es werden noch einige dazu kommen, dafür werde ich schon sorgen.“  
Harry strahlte glücklich und stürzte sich dann auf Fleisch, Käse und Brot.


	31. Galgenfelsen

„Severus ist schon vor einer Stunde los geritten“ begrüßte Skjor den „Welpen“ als dieser bei der Tiefenschmiede eintraf. Harry hatte gegessen, sich dann in einem Bett in Jorrvaskr ausgeruht, nun war er bereit dazu ein Werwolf zu werden. Und er freute sich schon sehr darauf, hatte sogar schon davon geträumt... es würde perfekt werden.  
Auch wenn es sehr schwierig sein würde dies geheim zu halten, besonders vor den anderen Gefährten wie Torvar und Njada. Die wussten natürlich, dass es den Zirkel gab, aber sie ahnten nicht im Geringsten etwas von der wölfischen Seite eben dieser Gefährten. Für sie war der Zirkel die Elite, die stärksten und besten Krieger, jeder von ihnen wollte in den Zirkel, aber an Werwölfe dachten sie da bestimmt nicht.  
Sie durften die Wahrheit auch nicht erfahren...  
Und doch freute sich Harry über die neue Kraft und die Verwandlung, jederzeit und ohne Schmerzen. Bei Farkas hatte es so einfach ausgesehen, deswegen würde es auch beim Helden keinerlei Probleme geben.  
Diese Sache war wesentlich magischer als wie in der Welt, die Harry eigentlich kannte.  
Die Harry gar nicht mehr vermisste...  
Der ganze Planet Nirn schien von einer sehr besonderen Magie umhüllt zu sein, selbst die einfachen Nord konnten zaubern, wenn sie es wollten.  
Farengar war so einer, er offenbarte sich zuletzt tatsächlich als Nord und war sehr gut in magischen Dingen bewandert... und er wusste verdammt viel über die Drachen.  
„Er ist also an dem Galgenfelsen, wenn wir eintreffen“ fragte Harry neugierig.  
„Wenn nichts schief geht, ja. Er muss dafür an den Valtheimer Türmen vorbei und ich weiß nicht ob die gerade besetzt sind. Aela ist gleich bei uns, wenn sie drinnen ist, können wir ihr folgen. Sie hat sich dazu bereit erklärt Euer Ahne zu sein, das ist eine große Ehre. Ich bin schon zu alt dafür und die Zwillinge wollen wir nicht mit in die Sache hinein ziehen. Aela passt zu Euch, Ihr seid gleich flink und schlank, schnell und leise. Ihr Blut wird Eure Fähigkeiten verstärken.“  
„Wie geht es von Statten, werde ich gebissen?“  
„Gebissen“ fragte der Gefährte verwirrt, eindeutig würde man Harry nicht beißen:  
„Ihr müsst das Blut von Aela trinken, dass ist alles. Ihr habt ja schon erzählt, dass die Werwölfe bei Euch anders sind, werden sie dort gebissen?“  
„Der Werwolf beißt den Menschen, in einer Vollmondnacht, dann verwandelt sich dieser sofort“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Ja die Werwölfe hier sind wirklich anders, angenehmer auf jeden Fall.“  
Aela kam zu ihnen, nickte kurz und betrat dann die Tiefenschmiede durch eine steinerne Tür, in dem Felsen unter der Himmelsschmiede.  
Sicher wusste auch Eorlund von diesem Ort, allein schon weil er genau darüber arbeitete. Aber wusste er auch, wofür dieser Ort benutzt wurde?  
„Bereit“ fragte Skjor, mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht, dann betrat er mit Harry die dunkle Höhle. Dort befanden sich mehrere Altare, in der Mitte eine steinerne Schale auf einem Sockel. Und genau davor stand Aela, jedenfalls glaubte Harry das sie es war, denn es war ihre Werwolfsgestalt die dort wartete. Ja sie musste es sein, schlanker als Farkas, etwas kleiner und tatsächlich weiblich wirkend.  
„Kodlak wird das nicht gutheißen, aber er ist ein alter Mann. Er sehnt sich nach Sovngarde, doch die Zukunft der Gefährten liegt nicht dort. Vielleicht bist du irgendwann der Herold einer jüngeren Generation“ erklärte Skjor ernst:  
„Doch das wird nur geschehen, wenn du im Zirkel bist und deine Taten in unsere Geschichte eingegangen sind... dafür brauchst du Kraft... bist du dir sicher?“  
Es war das erste Mal, dass einer der Gefährten ihn duzte, Harry nickte fest und freute sich sehr darüber ein solches Vertrauen zu genießen.  
„Gut“ Skjor zog einen Dolch und ging damit langsam zu Aela, nahm einen ihrer Arme und stach hinein. Das Blut tropfte in die Schale, dann schloss sich die Wunde wieder. Sie hatten also dieselben Heilungskräfte wie die Werwölfe, die Harry kannte, aber anscheinend nicht wenn sie ihre menschliche Gestalt inne hatten.  
Darauf musste das Drachenblut zukünftig unbedingt achten, besonders wenn er gerade im Fell steckte und ein Pfeil sich in seinen Körper bohrte. Sollte sich die Wunde dort herum verschließen, konnte es sehr schmerzhaft werden das Geschoss wieder loszuwerden. Besser war, man zog ihn sofort heraus, eventuell mit Hilfe von Severus oder eines anderen Begleiters.  
„Trink es, dann wirst du dich gleich verwandeln und wir sehen uns am Galgenfelsen wieder“ nickte Skjor ernst:  
„Hab keine Angst, nur die ersten Momente werden etwas unangenehm sein, aber dann wirst du es lieben.“  
Harry atmete tief durch, schöpfte mit der hohlen Hand etwas Blut aus der Schale und trank es dann. Sofort spürte er wie unbändige Kraft seinen Körper erfasste, seine Gestalt verschwamm und alles um ihn herum wurde... pechschwarz.

„Harry, Harry bist du wach“ die sanfte Stimme von Severus Snape weckte den jungen Helden aus seinem traumlosen Schlaf.  
„Mmh... schon wieder... Zaubertränke“ nuschelte das Drachenblut im Halbschlaf, dann aber merkte er, dass er in Schnee lag.  
Erschrocken schlug er die Augen auf, es war Nacht, um ihn herum schien ein Wald zu sein und unter ihm befand sich tatsächlich kalter Schnee... und er war nackt!  
Na ja fast jedenfalls, er trug zumindest noch seine Shorts.  
„Hier zieh dich an und dann reden wir über deine nicht-gemachten Hausaufgaben“ Severus, welcher neben ihm hockte, erhob sich nun und hielt Harry seine Rüstung hin, dabei lachte er leise:  
„Die Rüstung hat Aela dir mitgebracht, gleich werde ich sie dir wohl hinterher tragen müssen. Sie erwähnte, dass man nach der Verwandlung immer nackt ist.“  
„Ganz nackt“ seufzte Harry, zog sich schnell alles wichtige wieder an.  
„Ganz nackt, ich war so nett und habe dir wenigstens schon mal deine Shorts angezogen. Aela wartet dort hinten auf uns, sie wurde ganz rot als du angekommen bist und dich dann verwandelt hast.“  
„Wie bin ich hier angekommen“ wollte Harry sofort wissen und betrachtete nachdenklich seine Arme.  
„Du bist Aela gefolgt, ich bin ganz rot geworden als sie sich vor meiner Nase verwandelt hat.“  
„Ich dachte du hast sie schon nackt gesehen?“  
„Es war dunkel im Zimmer und wir beide nicht ganz nüchtern“ winkte Severus ab, wurde dann sehr ernst:  
„Skjor ist als Kundschafter vorgegangen. Er war als erster hier, ich wollte es ihm ausreden, aber er ist stur wie zehn alte Esel. Aela, kommt, Harry ist angezogen.“  
Die Jägerin trat an sie heran und betrachtete das neue Mitglied, des Zirkels, genauestens.  
„Eure Verwandlung war nicht das, was man als einfach bezeichnen könnte. Aber Ihr habt überlebt, damit habt Ihr schon einiges denen voraus die es nicht geschafft haben. Im Galgenfelsen wartet einiges an Gesindel der silbernen Hand auf uns, Ihr könnt Euch verwandeln oder es lassen, wie Ihr es wünscht.“  
„Wie verwandele ich mich?“  
„Stellt es Euch einfach vor, dann kommt es wie von ganz allein. Wünscht es Euch tief im Herzen. Die Rückverwandlung geschieht aber willkürlich, Ihr könnt die Sache verlängern wenn Ihr... von ein paar Opfern etwas... esst. Ihr müsst das aber nicht tun, doch sobald Ihr zurückverwandelt seid, dauert es ein paar Momente bis ihr wieder Werwolf sein könnt. Und natürlich seid Ihr dann wieder nackt, es sollte also nicht mitten im Kampf geschehen.“  
„Von Opfern fressen“ schnappte Harry nach Luft:  
„Davon hat Skjor aber nichts gesagt.“  
„Weil es der unangenehme Teil der Sache ist, Ihr werdet sehen wie Ihr es am besten haltet. Ihr spürt natürlich etwas, kurz bevor es geschieht, eventuell könnt Ihr euch vorher zurück ziehen und ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihr nie alleine sein werdet.  
Jetzt könnt Ihr auch auf jeden Gefährten, jederzeit, zurückgreifen, egal in welches Abenteuer es Euch zieht. Doch denkt daran, wenn Ihr jemanden außerhalb des Zirkels mitnehmt, dürft Ihr Euch nicht verwandeln.“  
„Dann wird Jenassa zukünftig auch wegfallen, ebenso Lydia... besonders Lydia, ich will nicht wissen was sie alles ihrem Liebling erzählt, wenn sie beisammen sind“ stellte Harry nachdenklich fest.  
„Ich glaube das Aela die gleichen Vorzüge wie Jenassa aufweisen kann“ nickte Severus schmunzelnd.  
„Tatsächlich, dazu bin ich auch noch gratis“ nickte die Jägerin lächelnd:  
„Und ich bin eigentlich schon ganz wild darauf mit Euch einen Drachen zu erlegen, das wird meine größte Jagdbeute sein. Gehen wir, Skjor will sicher nicht allzu lange warten. Er meinte, wir treffen ihn an einem sicheren Ort, im Galgenfelsen drinnen.“  
„Hoffentlich haben sie ihn nicht geschnappt“ murmelte Severus besorgt:  
„Ich folge euch und halte euch den Rücken frei, im Notfall jedenfalls. Ich weiß jetzt schon wann ich mich einmischen darf und wann nicht, und Harry wird sicher sein neues Dasein als Werwolf testen wollen.“  
„So ist es geplant“ nickte der Held, sie liefen durch den Wald, nicht weit entfernt stand eine alte Ruine. Das musste der Galgenfelsen sein, und tatsächlich wurden sie auch sofort entdeckt und mit Pfeilen beschossen.  
Harry konnte ausweichen, Severus legte einen magischen Schutzschild um sich und Aela zog sofort ihren Bogen.  
„Dann wollen wir mal sehen“ Harry schüttelte sich, dachte dann fest daran wie er sich verwandelte und daraufhin passierte es auch. Er sah wie seine Gestalt größer wurde, die Hände zu Pranken wurden und ihm überall Fell wuchs.  
Es war perfekt, er wusste wer er war und was er tat, hatte einfach nur seine Gestalt geändert und war stärker geworden.  
Sprechen konnte er auch nicht mehr... ein Pfeil traf ihn, schnell zog er ihn aus seinem Arm heraus. Darauf musste er wirklich achten, aber es tat auch nicht sonderlich weh.  
„Ich denke um dich muss ich mich weniger sorgen“ stellte Severus fest und sammelte Harrys Sachen sorgsam auf:  
„Lass dich nicht aufhalten, ich komme schon klar und Aela sicherlich auch.“  
Harry, im Fell, nickte und knurrte leicht, dann lief er los und zerfetzt die beiden Bogenschützen in der Luft.  
Danach betrachtete er die toten Feinde kurz, sollte er wirklich... nein...  
„Kommt“ rief Aela ihm zu und er folgte ihr in die Ruine hinein, Severus betrat diese als Letzter.  
Als erstes sahen sie nur Heu, ein paar Pilze und alte Felsen, ein Gitter versperrte ihnen den weiteren Weg.  
„Feiglinge“ stellte Aela fest und zog an einer Kette um das Gitter zu öffnen:  
„Haben sich in die Rüstung gemacht, nachdem Skjor hier hinein geplatzt ist.“  
„Dann haben sie ihn entdeckt“ fragte Severus besorgt, sein Magen verzog sich gerade sehr schmerzhaft.  
„Kein Grund zur Besorgnis, er wird sich verwandelt haben und dann werden die Bastarde ihres Lebens nicht mehr froh. Geht vor, Harry, sicher werden trotzdem noch ein paar Feinde unseren Weg kreuzen. Skjor neigt dazu gerne etwas für jüngere Wölfe übrig zu lassen.“  
Harry knurrte, er hatte sicher nichts dagegen seine neu gewonnene Kraft noch ein paar Mal auszuprobieren, und schon lief er los. Den Gang hinunter in die Kellergewölbe des Galgenfelsens und gleich mal ein paar Skeever zerfetzen. Ob er die fressen konnte, das war sicher halb so schlimm wie bei einem Menschen.  
„Macht es ruhig, ich kann Eure Gedanken erraten und sicherlich wird es Euch helfen die Gestalt länger zu halten“ forderte Aela ihn auf und schon schnappte sich Harry die tote Ratte, fraß sie während sie weiterliefen.  
Das schmeckte nicht sonderlich gut, war aber stärkend und dann starben auch schon die nächsten silbernen Hände.  
„Ihr macht Euch gut“ freute Aela sich:  
„Als wäret Ihr vom Schicksal dazu bestimmt ein Werwolf zu sein. Los weiter, Skjor wartet auf uns.“

„Nein“ Aela schnappte nach Luft, während Harry sich langsam zurück verwandelte. Es war vorbei, sie hatten den ganzen Galgenfelsen gesäubert und nun auch den Anführer erledigt. Der Held war erschöpft, war unterwegs von Severus mit Pilzen und gefundenem Fleisch gefüttert worden, um die Gestalt halten zu können... es hatte zu lang gedauert. Aber nun wussten sie, dass auch normales Fleisch diesen Zustand verlängerte, sie konnten vorsorgen.  
Und sie waren siegreich gewesen...  
„NEIN“ jaulte Aela auf und sank auf die Knie, Severus lief zu ihr, während Harry sich noch anzog. Dann kam er auch dazu und fand... Skjors Leiche...  
„Wieso nur“ jaulte die Jägerin verzweifelt:  
„Wieso bist du nur allein hier hinein gegangen?“  
Sie weinte, schluchzte und schniefte, das hatte das Drachenblut nicht erwartet, aber es zeigte auch nur das sie alle menschlich waren.  
Harrys Herz schlug wild, er sah zu Severus, der schien wie erstarrt zu sein. Aber in den schwarzen Augen brodelte es, diesen Blick kannte das Drachenblut nur zu gut.  
Severus und Skjor hatten sich gut verstanden und auch Harry mochte den Gefährten sehr, er war wie ein großer Bruder gewesen... und nun war er tot.  
Skjor war tot, umgebracht von der silbernen Hand.  
Severus wirbelte herum, packte die Leiche des Anführers und durchsuchte diese schnell... fand ein beschriebenes Papier.  
„Was steht darauf“ wollte Aela wissen.  
„Faldar's Zahn und Treva's Wacht“ presste der Professor finster hervor.  
„Das sind alte Festungen im Fürstentum Rift, sie stehen beide recht nah beieinander“ staunte sie:  
„Wenn der Anführer so ein Papier bei sich trägt, dann sind das Verstecke der silbernen Hand.“  
„Ich habe beide Pferde mitgebracht“ schimpfte Severus:  
„Eigentlich für den Rückweg, aber ich denke... ich habe ganz plötzlich etwas anderes vor.“  
„Ich auch“ nickte Harry, sein Herz sann nun nur noch auf Rache, genau wie das des Professors:  
„Ich auch...“


	32. Team

„Dafür werden sie büßen“ knurrte Severus zum mittlerweile dritten Mal, er war voller Wut und Harry konnte es gut verstehen. Er war ja selbst auch wütend und wollte nur noch Rache, Skjor war tot und die silberne Hand war schuld.  
Jedenfalls zum größten Teil, es war klar das er nicht hätte allein in den Galgenfelsen gehen dürfen, doch trotzdem gab das niemandem das Recht einen Anderen so hinzurichten. Und es war eindeutig eine Hinrichtung gewesen, so wie er da gelegen hatte, mit aufgeschlitzter Kehle...  
Harry schluckte schwer, als er sich daran erinnerte, Himmelsrand war manchmal wirklich sehr grausam.  
Und Severus war doch gerade dabei gewesen eine Freundschaft mit Skjor aufzubauen, sie hätten noch soviel miteinander zu bereden gehabt... Allein schon er hätte es verdient, in dieser Welt einen richtigen Freund zu finden, so jemanden wie Lucius Malfoy.  
„Dort muss es sein, es ist entweder Treva's Wacht oder Faldar's Zahn. Laut der Karte gibt es an diesem Fluss ja nur zwei dieser Ruinen“ Harry zeigte auf eine leicht verfallene Festung und ritt langsamer, mittlerweile ging schon die Sonne auf und sie erreichten das erste ihrer zwei Ziele.  
„Bist du erschöpft“ fragte Severus leicht besorgt, ritt nun ebenfalls langsam, die Pferde waren auf jeden Fall nicht mehr ganz frisch. Sicher brauchten sie erstmal Wasser und ein wenig Gras, zum Glück aber lag in Rift kein Schnee und sie würden etwas ordentliches finden.  
„Ich war schon mal fitter, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich keine Lust auf ein wenig Rache habe. Binden wir die Pferde hier am Fluss an, dort finden sie was gegen den Durst und auch gegen den Hunger“ er zeigte auf einen Baum, dort angekommen stiegen sie ab und banden die Tiere fest. Sofort fingen sie an von dem Wasser zu trinken, das tat sicher gut und so bückte sich auch Harry ans Ufer um etwas davon zu sich zu nehmen.  
Es war ganz klar und kühl, vollkommen sauber und sicherlich auch gesund. So etwas hätte er in England nie gewagt, man wusste ja nicht was der ein oder andere Muggel zuvor in das Wasser hinein warf.  
„Hier gilt die übliche Regel nicht“ murrte Severus und trank ebenfalls etwas Wasser:  
„Jack und Mary werden diesen Banditen und Mördern ordentlich Feuer unterm Hintern machen.“  
„Übernimm dich nicht mit der Zauberei“ warnte Harry ernst:  
„Am Ende muss Godric einen bewusstlosen Severus nach Hause tragen... noch schlimmer wäre es aber wenn deine Leiche neben der von Skjor, in der Halle der Toten, liegt.“  
Jede Stadt hatte eine solche Halle, wichtige Verstorbene kamen dort hin, oder solche wo es sich die Angehörigen leisten konnten. Sie wurden einbalsamiert und dann aufgebahrt, wie Draugr in den Gräbern, doch diese Toten standen dann bestimmt nicht mehr auf. Ganz sicher nicht mehr, denn es gab immer jemanden der sich um die Ruhe, in der Halle, kümmerte.  
Wer es sich nicht leisten konnte, brachte seine Toten eigenhändig zum Friedhof oder begrub sie auf seinem eigenen Grundstück.  
Skjor kam sicherlich in die Halle der Toten, er war ein hochrangiges Mitglied der Gefährten gewesen und hatte mindestens diese Ehre verdient... und Severus würde, als Thane der Stadt, ebenfalls dort landen.  
Aber hoffentlich erst dann wenn er aufgrund von Altersschwäche den Löffel abgab, vorher wollte Harry seinen ehemaligen Lehrer dort nicht sehen.  
„So schnell sterbe ich nicht und ich habe noch vier Tränke dabei, die meine magische Kraft stärken. Zwei für Treva's Wacht und zwei für Faldar's Zahn... wie machen wir es am Besten?“  
„Brauchen wir einen Plan“ staunte Harry.  
„Es wird Skjor nicht gefallen, wenn du ihm so schnell in Hircines Jagdgründe folgst, selbst für Rache brauchen wir mindestens einen kleinen Plan.“  
„Ach Schwachsinn, wir sprengen ihre Tore und metzeln uns durch“ nickte Harry:  
„Wir werden so schnell sein, dass sie gar nicht merken wie ihnen geschieht. Und natürlich nehmen wir all ihre Schätze mit, davon kaufen wir drei Fässer Met und betrinken in Jorrvaskr die Heldentaten von Skjor.“  
„Aber wir sollten schneller sein als sonst, denn immerhin müssen wir auch noch nach Hause zurück und wir haben zwei Festungen vor uns.“  
„Vielleicht sollten wir uns... nein“ Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf und lachte dann, niemals würden sie sich trennen:  
„Ich werde mich erstmal nicht verwandeln, du solltest meine Sachen nicht aufsammeln müssen. Das geht wirklich nur, wenn wir noch jemanden dabei haben.“  
Severus nickte und dann schlichen sie erstmal an der Außenmauer der Festung entlang, erreichten ein Gittertor und Harry öffnete es mit seinem Zauber.  
Sofort wurden sie entdeckt, Pfeile surrten an ihren Ohren vorbei, Severus beschwor Mary damit diese den Feinden ein wenig Feuer unterm Hintern machte.  
„Ich geh schon mal rein“ bestimmte Harry und zeigte auf eine Tür, dahinter verschwand er und als Severus ihm später folgte, fand er dessen Habe am Boden liegen. Also hatte sich das Drachenblut doch verwandelt, der Professor schmunzelte und sammelte alles ein, beschwor dann Jack und folgte dem Werwolf schnell so schnell er konnte.

Harry keuchte schwer, sie waren mittlerweile in der letzten Festung und das war schon seine dritte Verwandlung. Er schwitzte stark, der Sabber lief ihm vor Erschöpfung aus dem Maul und Ratten musste er auch schon wieder fressen. Wie gut das es solche Viecher immer wieder in den alten Gemäuern gab, dazu hatten sie in einer Festung abgerichtete Wölfe gehalten. Die schmeckten ein wenig besser als Ratte und waren wahrscheinlich auch gesünder.  
Der Held fühlte sich diesen Tieren wesentlich weniger verbunden als den Drachen, vielleicht weil er von Geburt an Dovahkiin gewesen war... zum Werwolf hatten sie ihn aber gemacht, Skjor und Aela... Skjor.  
Deswegen kämpften sie, deswegen töteten sie eine silberne Hand nach der anderen.  
Sein Fell war schon voller Blut der Feinde, ob diese Taten auch in die Geschichte der Gefährten eingingen? Nein wahrscheinlich nicht, das war eine ganz persönliche Rache und er fühlte sich immer noch sehr gut dabei... wenn auch reichlich erschöpft.  
„Hier ist das Lebensmittellager“ Severus rief ihn zu sich und schon stürzte Harry hinein, fraß alles was irgendwie nach Fleisch aussah. Das verlängerte nicht nur seinen Zustand, es stärkte ihn auch schnell, besonders dann wenn das Fleisch noch roh war.  
In seiner menschlichen Gestalt würde er das definitiv nie so essen, erst recht nicht mit diesen schlechten Manieren, aber als Werwolf kannte er kein Erbarmen. Das musste alles rein und ihm schnell neue Energie geben.  
„Ich nehme an, dahinter ist der Hauptraum und dort finden wir auch den Anführer“ bestimmte Severus, es wäre dann schon der zweite Anführer in der zweiten Festung. Und diese silbernen Hände hatten ihren Rang nicht einfach so inne, sie waren stark und konnten gut kämpfen, Harry kümmerte sich dann eigentlich zusammen mit einem Atronarchen darum, dumm nur war das der Professor gerade nichts mehr beschwören konnte. Die letzten Gegner hatte er auch schon mit bloßen Händen getötet.  
Aber noch waren sie nicht hinter der Tür, der Werwolf kaute immer noch auf einem halben Kaninchen herum und Severus biss in einen Apfel. Die Banditen würden sich bestimmt nicht selbst vergiften wollen und so konnten die Helden selbst ordentlich zugreifen.  
Harry knurrte und schüttelte sich, gefühlt war er nun schon eine gute Stunde durchgehend im Fell, langsam würde er dann doch gerne wieder mit den Äxten kämpfen. Andererseits war das wirklich ein guter Grund diese Kraft einmal ausgiebig am lebenden Forschungsobjekt zu testen.  
„Bist du okay“ wollte Severus besorgt wissen, Harry nickte zustimmend und hätte gerne etwas dazu gesagt, aber das konnte er in dieser Gestalt gleich ganz vergessen.  
„Gut, dann sollten wir den Jungs hier noch den Gar aus machen und dann ab nach Hause. Ich will langsam wirklich in mein Bett und der Heimweg ist noch lang... eventuell übernachten wir in Ivarstatt. Der Wirt gibt uns sicher ein Zimmer und es ist nicht weit entfernt von hier.“  
Severus empfand es eigentlich als ganz angenehm mal wieder allein reden zu dürfen, während Harry nur schweigend zuhörte. Aber diesmal natürlich in einer ganz anderen Situation als früher, wo der junge Mann einfach nur ein eingeschüchterter Schüler war.  
Harry nickte erneut, dann öffnete Severus die Tür und tatsächlich befanden sich dahinter einige gut gerüstete Feinde, sofort stürzten sich die Helden auf diese.  
Das Drachenblut wurde vom Anführer angegriffen, der auch gleich verkündete er würde sich dessen Kopf an die Wand hängen, aber Harry hatte da eindeutig andere Pläne. Sein Kopf blieb brav auf dem Hals und der des Feindes würde den Fußboden zieren, aber leicht war der nicht zu erledigen.  
Dann zog der Kerl auch noch eine verzauberte Waffe, mit der durfte der Held keinesfalls Bekanntschaft schließen, Harry hieb ihm seine Pranke in den Schädel und riss ihm blitzschnell den Kopf ab.  
Ein Schmerz flammte in seinem Rücken auf, er jaulte, spürte wie das Stechen sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete.  
„Bewege dich nicht“ brüllte Severus, der noch mit einer silbernen Hand kämpfte, Harry winselte und sackte auf den Boden. Blut, überall sah er sein Blut...  
„Ich komme gleich“ schimpfte der Professor, tötete den letzten Feind und lief sofort zum Helden, der mittlerweile auf dem Boden lag:  
„Die Wunde schließt sich schon, verdammt... das wird jetzt wehtun.“ Er schien etwas an Harrys Rücken anzupacken, zog es dann mit einem kräftigen Ruck heraus. Der Werwolf brüllte auf, der Schmerz war gigantisch, dann verwandelte er sich ganz plötzlich zurück und blieb nackt auf dem Boden liegen.  
Harry atmete schwer, bekam von Severus einen Heiltrank eingeflößt und hörte sein Herz wild schlagen.  
„Da meinte jemand, er müsse dir seine Axt in den Rücken schlagen, bevor er stirbt“ seufzte Severus und setzte sich einfach neben Harry auf den Boden:  
„Komm ich helfe dir beim Anziehen, die Wunde ist gleich ganz verheilt.“  
„Wann sind wir eigentlich so ein gutes Team geworden“ keuchte Harry leise und ließ sich dann helfen.  
„Als wir durch einen merkwürdigen Wirbel nach Helgen gesaugt wurden“ schmunzelte Severus, stand auf und half ihm dann auf die Beine, sah sich mit ihm um:  
„Das sieht ja interessant aus...“ Er ging zu einem Tisch und fand darauf ein merkwürdiges Bruchstück aus Metall, ein Fragment.  
„Das ist ein Stück von Wuuthrad, es sieht dem aus dem Staubmannsgrab ähnlich“ jauchzte Harry glücklich auf, als er das Metall erkannte und sofort packten sie es sorgsam ein:  
„Das wird besonders Kodlak freuen.“  
„Und uns freut der Inhalt dieser Truhen, ein verzauberter Helm“ Severus wühlte darin und holte alles wertvolle heraus, Harry berührte nachdenklich sein Diadem.  
Es war nichts besonderes, aber immer noch das aus dem Ödsturzhügelgrab und allein schon deswegen wertvoll für ihn. Ihr erstes Abenteuer, nach der Flucht aus Helgen, dort hatte Harry die erste Wortmauer gesehen und... dort war das Drachenblut in ihm erwacht.  
„Ich glaube den Helm können wir verkaufen, egal was für ein Zauber darauf liegt“ bestimmte Harry und suchte einen schnellen Ausgang:  
„Ich will auch ins Bett, aber ich glaube auch nicht, dass wir es noch heim schaffen. Übernachten wir lieber in Ivarstatt, dann höre ich dein Schnarchen eben doch noch einmal.“  
Sie verließen die Festung mit dem wertvollen Fragment von Wuuthrad, aber nicht nur ihre Pferde warteten draußen, sondern auch Aela.  
„Aela“ staunten die beiden Abenteurer, mit ihr hatten sie sicher nicht gerechnet.  
„Ich habe Skjor nach Weißlauf gebracht und mich dann gleich auf den Weg hierher gemacht“ nickte sie ernst:  
„Ich war noch nicht mal in Jorrvaskr, aber ich habe Torvar auf dem Weg zur Halle der Toten getroffen und konnte ihm gleich sagen was passiert ist. Das mit der Werwolfsache habe ich weggelassen, wenn dann sollten wir das Kodlak gemeinsam beibringen.“  
„Du hast es sehr schnell geschafft“ staunte Harry.  
„Ich kenne Abkürzungen, die will ich euch auch jetzt zeigen, damit ihr es noch heute nach Weißlauf zurück schafft. Mit den Pferden sind wir innerhalb von zwei Stunden wieder zurück. War etwas besonderes in den Festungen?“  
„Wir haben ein Fragment von Wuuthrad hier gefunden“ Severus zeigte es vor und Aela war daraufhin ganz besonders froh, lächelnd stieg sie hinter dem Professor auf Godric auf.  
„Das wird Kodlak milde stimmen“ stellte sie fest und zeigte Severus den Weg an:  
„Und diese Milde werden wir brauchen, wenn wir ihm gestehen was wirklich am Galgenfelsen passiert ist.“


	33. Rückkehr

„Ich glaube ich sollte mich schuldig fühlen, denn immerhin ist er nur tot, weil ich ein Werwolf sein wollte“ Harry hockte vor Kodlak auf einem Stuhl und schlang seine Arme um die angewinkelten Beine:  
„Ich liebe es wirklich, jetzt schon, aber er hätte dafür nicht sterben dürfen. Gerne gäbe ich es wieder ab, wenn er dafür wieder lebendig wird.“  
„Ihr seid nicht schuld, Junge“ lächelte der Herold sanft:  
„Und ihr seid nicht der Erste hier, der sich gerne in die Dienste von Hircine begeben wollte. Ich kann es sogar ein wenig verstehen, einst war ich genauso und habe förmlich darum gebettelt, man möge mich verwandeln.  
Skjor war einfach sehr unvorsichtig gewesen, er hätte nicht allein in den Galgenfelsen gehen dürfen... wir haben so oft gemeinsam gekämpft, allein im großen Krieg... Wieso macht er jetzt nur so einen Unsinn? Jetzt bleiben nur noch die Geschichten... viel zu früh...“  
Man sah das Kodlak dieser Verlust sehr schmerzte und er es versuchte zu verbergen, aber das gelang ihm nicht so gut wie den Anderen. Etwas was wohl am Alter lag... oder an der Verbindung, die Beide hatten. Wenn man so oft miteinander kämpfte, dann wurde daraus sicher eine ganz besondere Freundschaft.  
„Ich war in einer Schlacht“ seufzte der junge Mann leise:  
„Überall waren Tote und Verletzte, meine Freunde kämpften mit mir dort.  
Ich konnte ihnen nicht helfen, ich hatte die Aufgabe einen besonders gefährlichen Mann zu töten und... ich habe es getan.  
Als er starb war die Schlacht damit noch nicht vorbei, seine Anhänger kämpften weiter... Ich weiß nicht wer alles starb, denn ich wurde hier nach Himmelsrand gebracht, bevor ich es sehen konnte. Es war magisch, Severus ist nur mit hierher gekommen, weil er sich an mir festhielt... als der magische Sog mich hierher zerrte, sicher war er nur für mich allein bestimmt.  
Ich wusste vorher nichts von Himmelsrand, ich hatte keine Ahnung das es noch mehr gibt, als das wo ich herkomme. Und ich weiß nicht, wie es meinen Freunden von früher geht, ob sie leben und sich vielleicht um mich sorgen, nach mir suchen. Und Severus, er hat in dieser Schlacht ebenfalls mitgekämpft, er hat gesehen wie sein einziger Freund dort starb. Sicher dachte er, er könne in Skjor einen neuen Freund finden... ich habe ihn letzte Nacht weinen gehört, als ich selbst nicht schlafen konnte und mir etwas Met aus der Küche, des Brisenheims, holte.“  
„Selbst der stärkste Krieger weint einmal, und sicher wird ihm das über den Verlust weghelfen... aber was hat dir geholfen?“  
„Vielleicht die Tatsache das ich nun ein Werwolf bin, wie Skjor, und das ich... sein Erbe in meinem Herzen tragen kann. Zwar ist Aela mein Ahne, aber ich fühle mich als wäre es Skjor gewesen.  
Wenn bei uns ein Werwolf einen Menschen beißt, dann nennt er diesen seinen Welpen. Hier wird nicht gebissen, aber ich glaube ich war so etwas wie Skjors Welpe. Es ist ein gutes Gefühl und ich weiß fast schon das er es genauso sieht... egal wo er jetzt ist.“  
Kodlak lächelte sanft, nicht amüsiert, eher zustimmend, dann wurde er wieder sehr ernst.  
„Wisst Ihr wie die ersten Mitglieder des Zirkels zu Werwölfen wurden?“  
„Nein, Vilkas meinte aber sie wären verflucht worden. Skjor war der Meinung es sei ein Segen...“  
„Das ist tatsächlich Ansichtssache. Fakt ist aber, es geschah magisch und nicht ganz freiwillig. Einer meiner Vorgänger war sehr... kurzsichtig, was solche Dinge anging. Er ließ sich auf einen Handel ein, glaubte nicht das diese Sache von Dauer sein würde und den Geist noch bis in den Tod hinein beeinflussen würde. Ich bin ein Nord mein Junge, ein alter Nord, und meine Seele will in Sovngarde eingehen... dort die alten Helden sehen und mit Ysgramor ein paar Humpen Met heben. Doch Shor wird einem Tier niemals Eintritt gewähren, deswegen habe ich meinen Lebensabend mit der Suche nach Heilung verbracht.“  
„Wart Ihr erfolgreich gewesen?“  
„Ja... jetzt endlich, ja. Deswegen habe ich Euch gerufen, ich möchte das Ihr mir dabei helft. Seit Ihr hier bei den Gefährten seid, habt Ihr große Taten vollbracht, uns sogar zwei Fragmente von Wuuthrad geholt. Deswegen ist es fast schon selbstverständlich das ich Euch mit dieser Sache beauftrage. Und es ist wichtig, dass ihr Euren Zauberer mitnehmt, er wird Euch zur Seite stehen und er darf sich auch einmischen.  
Nichts hier bleibt wirklich verborgen, ich weiß genau welche Regeln ihr für ihn aufgestellt habt, ich entbinde ihn damit von diesen.  
Es geht um die Hexen, die einst die ersten Gefährten zu Werwölfen machten. Sie existieren noch und ich habe einen Weg gefunden diesen Fluch zu brechen. Geht zu ihrer Behausung und tötet sie, bringt mir ihre Köpfe, dem Sitz ihrer Kräfte. Mit diesen Köpfen können wir diejenigen heilen, die es sich wünschen und hebt einen für Euch auf. Wenn Ihr eines Tages alle Schlachten geschlagen habt, genauso alt seid wie ich, dann wollt Ihr vielleicht auch nach Sovngarde kommen und dann sollte diese Möglichkeit für Euch offenstehen.  
Gebt mir Eure Karte, ich werde Euch einzeichnen wo die Hexen sitzen.“  
„Es sind keine normalen Hexen, oder? Wenn sie solch eine Macht besitzen, und ich sie köpfen muss...“  
„Ich habe sie selbst noch nicht gesehen, aber ich nehme stark an das es sehr intelligente Hexenraben sind. Deswegen solltet Ihr unbedingt Severus mitnehmen, wenn Ihr zurück seid werde ich ihn so bei den Gefährten aufnehmen, wie auch Eorlund seinen Platz hier hat.“  
„Danke“ Harry steckte die Karte wieder ein, nachdem Kodlak den Standort einzeichnet hatte, es war recht nahe bei der Spaltsteinschlucht.  
„Ich erwarte Eure baldige Rückkehr, lasst keine der Hexen übrig und passt auf Euer Leben gut auf. Ich bin bereit für immer in Hircines Jagdgründen zu existieren, wenn Ihr dafür Euer Leben nicht riskiert habt.“  
„Ich werde alle Köpfe holen“ bestimmte Harry fest und stand auf, Kodlak nahm noch einmal seine Hand.  
„Möge Talos Euch schützen“ erklärte der alte Herold fast schon traurig und lächelte dabei leicht gequält, dann machte Harry sich eilig auf den Weg.

„Ich frage mich ernsthaft, wie wir einen solchen Kopf über Jahre hinweg aufheben sollen. Kodlak meinte zwar ich solle mir einen aufheben, aber der verwest doch sicher irgendwann. Trotzdem halte ich es für klug einen Kopf aufzuheben, eventuell hat diese Sache doch noch Nachteile und dann will ich das schnell loswerden“ Harry runzelte sehr ernst die Stirn, vielleicht hatte der alte Herold diese Tatsache einfach vergessen.  
„Wenn wirklich der Kopf der Sitz der magischen Kraft ist, wird er nicht so schnell verwesen. Wir heben einen für dich auf, sperren ihn in eine Kiste und wenn nötig werde ich einen Weg zur Kühlung finden. Farengar meinte erst zuletzt das Frostsalze und geriebene Eisgeistzähne sehr gute Kühlmittel sind“ erklärte Severus ernst, er saß auf Godric und schaute nebenher in ein altes Buch.  
Sie ritten eher gemütlich, der Weg war etwas weiter und sie wollten ihre Kräfte sparen, deswegen kaute Harry auch gemütlich auf gegrilltem Lauch herum.  
Außerdem waren sie erst am Abend zuvor aus Rift zurückgekehrt, hatten sehr unruhig geschlafen... besonders Severus, den das Ganze mehr mitnahm als er zeigte.  
Natürlich zeigte er es nicht und sicherlich hatte er in der Nacht nicht nur wegen Skjor geweint, zu viele Freunde des Professors waren gestorben.  
„Wenn Kodlak geheilt ist und wir etwas Luft haben, sollten wir zum Kyneshain reisen“ schlug Harry vor, der Professor brauchte angenehme Abelenkung:  
„Nachdem du dir das Amulett von Mara geholt hast.“  
„Wenn wir etwas Luft haben, sollten wir uns erstmal auf den Weg zum Ustengrav machen und dort das Horn holen. Und ich will Dravynea erst ein Heim bieten, dass groß genug ist, um sie ebenfalls zu beherbergen. Ich denke da tatsächlich an Windhelm, sie hat ja Arbeit und möchte dieser vielleicht auch weiterhin nachgehen. Eventuell liegt Kyneshain so nah, dass sie Morgens nur hin laufen muss. Wir werden also erst das Ustengrav in Angriff nehmen und danach uns sehr intensiv über die Armee informieren.“  
„Es kann dauern bis Windhelm frei ist, deswegen solltest du sie vorher auch ein paar Mal ohne das Amulett besuchen. Nur damit sie dich nicht vergisst“ nickte Harry ernst und Severus stimmte dem zu, am Besten brachte er dann auch gleich ein paar kleine Geschenke mit. Auch um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie nicht in Armut leben würde, wenn sie ihn nahm.  
So etwas war sehr wichtig, bei einer solch schnellen Hochzeit. Keine Frau wollte am Ende in einer Kiste leben und die fünf Kinder zum Betteln schicken müssen.  
Kinder...  
„Glaubst du das ihr Kinder haben könnt, immerhin ist sie ja kein menschliches Wesen“ überlegte der Held ernsthaft.  
„Man kann es mindestens probieren und ich suche mir eine Frau sicherlich nicht danach aus. Sie hat mir sofort gefallen und ich kann mir ein langes, gemeinsames Leben mit ihr vorstellen. So etwas ist mir wichtiger als meine Gene in dieser Welt zu verteilen. Du wirst hier auch keine Kinder haben, ich kann nirgends Zutaten für den Veränderungstrank finden und wenn, es würde doch sehr ungewöhnlich sein wenn du mit einem Schwangerschaftsbauch herum läufst.“  
„Damit habe ich mich schon längst abgefunden, schwieriger wäre es für mich, wenn es hier keine Homosexualität geben würde. Aber zum Glück ist dies nicht der Fall, so kann ich hier sicher auch ohne Kinder glücklich sein. Und wer weiß wie lang ich noch Drachen töten muss, da wäre so ein Bauch irgendwann sowieso sehr hinderlich gewesen.“  
„Da ist was Wahres dran, aber wenn du Glück hast, wirst du Pate von meinem Nachwuchs. Sollte ich mit Dravynea kompatibel sein, bist du meine erste Wahl, was die Patenschaft angeht.“  
Severus hatte die Nase die ganze Zeit nicht aus dem Buch heraus genommen, lenkte Godric einfach so, dass dieser neben Salazar lief. Die beiden Pferde verstanden sich so gut, dass sie sich eine große Box teilen konnten und auch auf der Weide beieinander waren. Das sparte tatsächlich ein wenig Geld, welches Harry in besseres Futter investieren konnte, all dies hatte er am frühen Morgen noch mit dem Stallbesitzer ausgemacht. Es gab mehr Möhren und Äpfel, besseres Heu, so sicherte er die Gesundheit der Tiere....  
„Ich fühle mich geehrt... was liest du da eigentlich?“  
„Ein Buch über ein paar deiner Vorgänger“ brummte es aus den alten Seiten heraus:  
„Man muss sich informieren, ich muss mich informieren und dieses Wissen dann an dich weitergeben. Und da wir immer unterwegs sind, muss ich lesen, wenn ich es kann. Wir reiten sicher noch eine Weile bis zu diesen Hexen und die Zeit nutze ich gerne.“  
„Soll ich deine Zügel nehmen“ fragte Harry sofort und Severus nickte lesend, daraufhin ritt der Held näher ran und nahm die Zügel von Godric. So musste sich der Professor nicht um den Weg kümmern und konnte sich besser auf das Buch konzentrieren. Harry wusste es ja auch zu schätzen, dass Severus sich für ihn all dieses Wissen aneignete, er selbst hatte nicht die Geduld für so etwas.  
„Kodlak will dich, bei unserer Rückkehr, aufnehmen, so wie Eorlund.“  
„Eorlund arbeitet für die Gefährten, sicher wünscht sich Kodlak von mir ähnliches“ brummte Severus, er unterhielt sich auch lesend gerne mit Harry.  
„Eorlund hat einen Ehrenstatus, er wird sehr von allen Gefährten respektiert und geachtet. Und als Leiter der Himmelsschmiede ist er in ganz Himmelsrand bekannt, so etwas kann dir auch passieren, wenn du dann diesen Platz hast. Irgendwann werden die Leute nur von Severus, dem besten Zauberer, von ganz Himmelsrand reden. So wie du früher der beste Zaubertränkemeister von ganz Großbritannien warst.“  
„Der ganzen magischen Welt, und die war nicht nur in Großbritannien“ brummte es aus dem Buch heraus.  
„Angeber.“  
„Das sind nur Tatsachen. Doch hier wird mir das nicht passieren, da ich hier meine normale magische Kraft nicht nutzen kann... verdammt“ er klappte das Buch zu:  
„Ich glaube das wurmt mich am Meisten, ich habe sogar schon versucht wenigstens einen Standard-Zauberstab zu basteln. Aber selbst das Holz ist hier anders, vor allem weil es keine Magie leitet.“  
„Dann musst du einen magischen Baum nehmen, Ahnenschimmer hätte sicher das passende Holz dafür gehabt. Und wenn es einen magischen Baum gibt, dann bestimmt auch einen zweiten oder dritten. Frage doch Danica ob du einen Ast vom Güldengrünbaum haben kannst“ zuckte Harry mit den Schultern und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Und statt den üblichen Zutaten wie Thestralhaar, versuchst du einen Riesenzeh oder Hexenrabenfedern. Aber nicht meine Feuersalze, ich brauche nur noch zwei, dann kann ich sie dem Schmied bringen.“  
Severus schwieg einige Zeit, starrte nachdenklich bis zum Horizont und kräuselte seine nicht mehr ganz so blassen Lippen. Er hatte sich sehr verändert, sein Haar war länger geworden und er trug einen leichten Bart. Seine Wangen waren von der Sonne gefärbt, die schwarzen Augen leuchteten voller Kraft und Abenteuerlust.  
War er nicht unterwegs, trug er statt einer Robe ganz normale Kleidung in blau und braun, und er pflegte sich mehr. Letzteres wahrscheinlich weil es weniger Möglichkeiten dazu gab und wohl auch aufgrund der Tatsache, dass jede Frau einen gepflegten Mann wollte.  
Selbst die Nordfrauen wollten keinen stinkenden Bären neben sich liegen haben.  
„Weißt du, ich sollte aufgeben einen Zauberstab machen zu wollen“ bestimmte Severus dann plötzlich und wurde sehr erstaunt angesehen:  
„Ich sehne mich nur nach meiner alten Magie, weil ich diese hier noch nicht richtig beherrsche. Das ist Feigheit und Faulheit, ich muss mich mehr anstrengen, mehr lernen und nicht den alten Zeiten hinterher trauern.“  
„Deine ersten klugen Worte, seit wir in Himmelsrand angekommen sind“ Harry streckte Severus frech die Zunge raus, ließ gleichzeitig die Zügel von Godric los, und musste dann vor dem wütenden Zauberer fliehen.


	34. Märchen

„Hier muss es sein, Hexenraben scheinen auch Zweiglinge zu bevorzugen... wo immer sie die für brauchen, ich will es gar nicht wissen“ Harry runzelte die Stirn und deutete auf eine Pfahlwurzel, die vor einer Höhle hing. Die Pfahlwurzel war sozusagen das Herz eines Zweiglings, man bekam sie nur wenn man dieses Baumwesen tötete und das wollte Harry vermeiden, denn sie verteidigten die Natur.  
„Vielleicht ihre natürlichen Feinde, es gibt immer jemanden der stärker ist als man selbst. Das wirst du eines Tages auch noch erfahren“ überlegte Severus ernsthaft und nahm die Pfahlwurzel ab:  
„Wenn wir mit den Höhlenbewohnern fertig sind, werden sie diese Dinger nicht mehr brauchen und ich kann sie für einige Tränke nutzen.“  
„Ein wenig Angst habe ich schon“ murmelte Harry leise und wurde leicht erstaunt angesehen:  
„Hexenraben sind nicht das, was ich bevorzuge wenn ich in den Kampf ziehe. Einmal weil sie sehr stark sind und zum anderen übertragen sie Hirnfäule. Wenn das hier nicht so wichtig wäre, ich hätte es gerne abgelehnt.“  
„Ich habe genug Falkenfedern und Tränke dabei, sollte dich die Hirnfäule erwischen, werde ich dich schnell davon befreien können. Und jetzt lass uns da rein gehen... willst du dich verwandeln?“  
„Nein, ich muss auch mal wieder richtig kämpfen und außerdem die Hexen köpfen, das kann ich nicht wenn ich im Fell stecke. Kodlak will sie sicher sauber abgeschnitten und nicht abgerissen, außerdem sieht er es bestimmt nicht gerne wenn ich mich für seine Aufträge verwandele. Es geht hier um die Heilung, das darf man nicht vergessen.“  
Sie betraten die Höhle, es war düster und überall hingen Pfahlwurzeln, die Severus lautlos einsammelte. Sie mussten leise sein, damit die Hexen nicht auf sie aufmerksam wurden und das Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite war.  
„Du kannst es nicht lassen, oder“ flüsterte Harry leise, musste aber schmunzeln, ein Zaubertränkemeister konnte einfach nicht aus seiner Haut.  
„Gratis und ohne Kampf“ flüsterte der Professor zurück, dann fanden sie auch schon eine einfache Kiste und Harry holte dort ein paar Münzen heraus.  
„Du kannst es auch nicht lassen, oder“ flüsterte Severus:  
„Ich kann die Hexe schon sehen und du räumst trotzdem die Kiste aus.“  
„Windhelm“ hauchte Harry und schon war der Professor besänftigt, das Haus würde nun mal sehr teuer sein und sie mussten dafür sparen.  
Und tatsächlich, vor ihnen in einer großen Höhle, stand ein Hexenrabe vor einem Kessel.  
„Fühle mich gerade wie in einem schlechten Märchen“ murmelte der Held:  
„Hänsel und Gretel, du bist Gretel.“  
„Also das kluge Mädchen, welche ihren gemästeten Bruder aus den Fängen des Unheils befreit“ konterte Severus grinsend, Harry schwieg nachdenklich.  
„Ich bin Gretel“ bestimmte der junge Mann dann und rannte mit seinem, lächerlichen Kampfschrei auf den Hexenraben zu. Das grausige Wesen schoss sofort mit Feuer auf den Helden, der konnte aber ausweichen und konterte gleichwertig.  
„YOL TOOR“ brüllte er und eine regelrechte Feuerwalze traf die Hexe, schleuderte sie gegen die nächste Wand. Sofort war Harry bei ihr und trennte schnell den Kopf ab, dass der Hexenrabe dabei noch lebte, störte ihn nicht. Er war froh wenn er sich nicht weiter mit diesen grässlichen Wesen beschäftigen musste und das Köpfen tötete auf jeden Fall.  
Angeekelt gab er Severus den Kopf, der ihn daraufhin einpackte.  
„Eventuell wäre „unerbittliche Macht“ da ein besserer Schrei“ schlug der Zauberer ernst vor:  
„Der Schrei verletzt sie nicht so sehr und schleudert sie trotzdem gegen eine Wand. Ich weiß nicht, was mit dem Kopf geschieht wenn das Feuer diesen trifft und ob dann noch die magische Kraft darin sitzt.“  
„Klingt plausibel, versuchen wir es“ Harry zeigte mit einer Axt auf einen kleinen Höhlengang, lief mit Severus der nächsten Hexe entgegen und begrüßte diese auch gleich mit einem kräftigen:  
„FUS RO!“  
Der Hexenrabe machte einen Satz und flog gegen die Wand, Harry kam angesprungen und nahm sich den Kopf. Das war tatsächlich sehr anstrengend, er keuchte schwer, aber es war auch die schnellste Möglichkeit um das Ziel zu erreichen.  
„Hätte ich das „Dah“ schon, würden sie bestimmt stärker herum fliegen und ich könnte mir mehr Zeit lassen um sie zu erreichen“ überlegte der Held ernsthaft:  
„Außerdem müsste ich dann nicht so nah heran.“  
„Sie schießen mit Feuer, ich werde bei der nächsten Hexe vorher Mary rufen, damit sie etwas für deinen Schutz sorgt. Feuerbälle machen ihr nichts aus“ bestimmte Severus:  
„Sie lenkt den Hexenraben ab und du kannst deinen Schrei einsetzen. Gib mir den Kopf und dann schauen wir uns auch gleich mal den Inhalt dieser Kiste an, mal sehen was die Damen hier vor uns verstecken.“

„Bringen wir diese ekligen...“ Harry und Severus betraten Weißlauf durch das Haupttor und stellten sofort fest, dass die Straße vor ihnen fast vollkommen leer war. Nur ein paar Kinder liefen noch herum, das war ungewöhnlich für den späten Nachmittag und allein deswegen unterbrach das Drachenblut seinen Satz vor der Beendigung. Das war doch alles sehr merkwürdig, selbst Adrianne stand nicht in ihrer Schmiede, dabei betrieb sie diese meistens schon ab sechs Uhr morgens.  
Sie waren jedenfalls erfolgreich gewesen, hatten alle fünf Köpfe dabei und wollten diese nun Kodlak bringen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund bekamen sie nun ein sehr mieses Gefühl in der Magengegend.  
„Irgendetwas stimmt nicht“ stellte Severus leise fest und schon liefen sie los, vorbei am Brisenheim, am leeren Marktplatz und hoch zum Güldengrünbaum. Dort standen fast alle Bewohner von Weißlauf, sogar der Jarl und sein Vogt waren zum Platz gekommen, vor Jorrvaskr lagen mehrere Tote.  
„Was ist hier passiert“ fragte Harry entsetzt, Aela und Torvar befanden sich vor der Methalle, es sah aus als ob sie die Toten auf dem Gewissen hatten.  
„Die silberne Hand hat Jorrvaskr überfallen“ verkündete Letzterer und tatsächlich schien er sein Heim mit aller Kraft verteidigt zu haben, Harry rutschte das Herz nun besonders tief in die Rüstung.  
Aber im nächsten Moment fuhr er herum und wandte sich an die „Schaulustigen“.  
„Hier gibt es nicht zu sehen“ schimpfte er und zeigte auf die Stufen zum Marktplatz:  
„Geht zurück an eure Arbeit, oder was auch immer ihr zu tun habt, hier ist nichts passiert was euch zu interessieren hat. Mein Jarl, es wäre angebracht wenn Eure Wachen hier für Ruhe sorgen würden. Das ist einzig und allein die Sache der Gefährten, denn wir waren es die die angegriffen wurden.“  
Balgruuf nickte ernst und gab die Anweisungen, ging dann mit Proventus zurück in die Drachenfeste, der Platz wurde geräumt.  
„Wie zum Teufel sind die in die Stadt gekommen“ fauchte Harry wütend und spießte den Kommandanten der Wache mit finsteren Blicken auf, bevor er dann Jorrvaskr betrat.  
Sein erster Blick fiel auf die Leiche von... Kodlak, der zweite auf Athis, welcher verletzt am Boden lag. Neben Kodlak lag ein Stahlkriegshammer, er war also zum Glück im Kampf gestorben.  
Athis hatte einige fiese Wunden... hoffentlich starb er nicht daran.  
Severus lief sofort hin und versorgte den wackeren Dunkelelfen mit Heiltränken, man sah schon das Kodlak nicht mehr zu helfen war. Er schien schon länger tot zu sein, in der Methalle herrschte eine Art Schockstarre und das durfte nicht so bleiben. Farkas und Njada saßen trauernd neben dem leblosen Körper, Vilkas untersuchte ernst die Leiche einer silbernen Hand.  
„Wie wie zum Teufel konnte das passieren“ schimpfte Harry und wurde finster von Vilkas angesehen, das schüchterte ihn aber gerade gar nicht ein, die Wut war einfach zu groß:  
„Ihr braucht mich gar nicht so anzusehen, ich hatte einen Auftrag von Kodlak bekommen und ich bin nicht für die Verteidigung von Jorrvaskr zuständig. Das müssen die Gefährten machen, die hier sind und wie es aussieht, haben die es nicht getan. Sonst würde Kodlak sicher noch leben!“  
„Sprecht nicht so mit mir“ fauchte Vilkas böse.  
„Ich spreche mit einem unfähigen Idioten, so wie es mir passt und wagt es nicht mich anzugreifen, ich bin gerade sehr in „Schrei-Laune“. Ihr werdet jetzt die Leichen durchsuchen, ich will wissen wo das Hauptquartier der silbernen Hand ist und dann werdet Ihr mit mir und Severus dorthin reisen. Denn wie ich sehe sind alle Wuuthrad - Fragmente weg“ Harry zeigte auf die Halterung, sie war leer und Vilkas starrte beschämt zum Boden:  
„Los!“  
Vilkas schluckte schwer und fing dann an die Leichen zu durchsuchen, tatsächlich fand er einen Hinweis, die Anweisung an einen bestimmten Ort zu kommen.  
„Wie wird Kodlak, als Herold, beigesetzt“ wollte Harry inzwischen wissen, da gab es sicher etwas besonderes.  
„Er wird auf der Himmelsschmiede verbrannt“ verkündete Farkas leise.  
„Njada, Ria und Aela, ihr organisiert das“ befahl Harry und keiner schien ihm Widerworte geben zu wollen:  
„Farkas, Ihr holt erstmal Arcadia aus dem Alchemieladen, sie soll sich um Athis kümmern. Wenn sie ihren Laden dafür schließen muss, bezahlt ihr einen kleinen Betrag. Dann helft Ihr Tilma beim Aufräumen von Jorrvaskr. Wenn wir zurück sind, will ich hier keinerlei Kampfspuren mehr sehen. Holt mir Torvar rein.“  
Torvar wurde rein geholt, er schien nicht zu wissen was man von ihm wollte.  
„Danke“ nickte Harry ihm zu:  
„Nehmt Euch das ehemalige Zimmer von Skjor und solange bis ein neuer Herold ernannt wurde, werdet Ihr der offizielle Verteidiger von Jorrvaskr sein. Ruht Euch aber erstmal aus, Ihr habt es Euch verdient.“  
„Aber... ich bin ein Säufer...“ staunte der Gefährte, der eigentlich einen recht niedrigen Rang inne hatte. Der Meinung des Helden nach war Torvar aber nur unterschätzt worden.  
„Das ist mir scheißegal“ donnerte Harry los, er war wirklich wütend und jegliche Widerworte brachte ihn zum explodieren:  
„Mir ist egal was Ihr in der Freizeit macht, solange der Schwertarm gegen Angreifer auf Jorrvaskr funktioniert. Und Ihr habt gezeigt, was in Euch steckt, wäret Ihr nicht gewesen hätte es noch mehr Tote gegeben. Etwas gefunden, Vilkas?“  
„Wie es aussieht, sollten sie mit den Fragmenten zum Schattenstollen: Refugium. Sicher werden die Flüchtlinge dorthin gegangen sein. Das ist eine alte Festung, nahe Dämmerstern“ meldete der klügere Zwilling.  
„Wir reisen mit der Kutsche hin, die Pferde sind noch zur erschöpft“ bestimmte Harry sofort:  
„Severus, gib die Köpfe an Torvar weiter, er soll sie gut deponieren und ein halbes Auge darauf werfen. Sie sind auch nach dem Tod von Kodlak noch wichtig.“  
„Ich bin geneigt hierzubleiben“ überlegte Severus ernsthaft und wurde erstaunt angesehen, hatte das der Professor gerade wirklich gesagt:  
„Dann müssen wir Arcadia nicht bemühen und ich kann ein ganzes Auge auf die Köpfe werfen. Außerdem kann ich bei den Vorbereitungen mithelfen... es handelt sich nur um die silberne Hand, die schaffst du auch mit Vilkas alleine.“  
Harry hob eine Augenbraue, warf dem Zwilling einige Blicke zu und der legte sofort einen sehr entschlossenen Blick auf.  
„Wir brauchen den Zauberer nicht“ verkündete er sofort:  
„Es ist nur die silberne Hand, wir werden es zusammen schaffen und ich kann nebenbei noch auf Euch achten.“  
„Das will ich hoffen, es ist keinem geholfen wenn das Drachenblut von ein paar lästigen Banditen getötet wird. Solltet Ihr die Stücke von Wuuthrad nicht bekommen, kann man immer noch später einmal mit mehreren Gefährten diese holen. Wir regeln hier inzwischen alles, wenn ihr zurück seid, kann Kodlak gleich beigesetzt werden“ erklärte Severus ernst, er war wirklich entschieden diesmal Harry alleine ziehen zu lassen.  
„Wir werden erfolgreich sein“ nickte das Drachenblut entschlossen, bekam noch ein paar Tränke mit, und machte sich dann mit Vilkas auf den Weg zum Schattenstollen: Refugium.  
Es war Rache, Rache dafür das die Ruhe und „Heiligkeit“ von Jorrvaskr gestört wurde. Aber Harry wollte in erster Linie die Fragmente von Wuuthrad zurück, er sah es als seine Pflicht an dadurch seine Abwesenheit wieder gut zu machen.  
Hätten sie doch nicht so getrödelt, dann wären sie vielleicht noch rechtzeitig zurück gewesen...


	35. Blüten

„Ich bin nicht begeistert“ Harry zog sich einen Pfeil aus dem Oberarm und verband dann die Wunde mit einem Tuch. Das war einfach zu wenig um schon einen ganzen Heiltrank zu benutzen, sie kamen ja auch gerade erst am Schattenstollen: Refugium an. Dort hatte man sie gleich mit den Geschossen empfangen, nur mühsam konnten sie sich der beiden Kerle entledigen.  
Eindeutig saßen im Hauptquartier der silbernen Hand nur die besten ihrer Kämpfer, damit hätten Harry und Vilkas aber auch rechnen müssen und es war eigene Dummheit, dass es sie überraschte.  
„Das war kein guter Start“ der Gefährte half dem Drachenblut mit dem Abbinden des Arms und verzog dabei sehr missmutig das Gesicht:  
„Und außerdem hättet Ihr vielleicht einen Heilzauber lernen müssen, denn wie man sieht ist der Zauberer ja nicht immer bei Euch.“  
„Ich werde ihn sofort darauf ansprechen, wenn wir zurück sind“ nickte der Held, Vilkas hatte recht und jeder konnte irgendwie zaubern. Auch ein Grund wieso Harry diese Welt so sehr mochte, es gab keine Muggel und Zauberer, selbst der dümmste Ork konnte mindestens einen Heilzauber beherrschen. Und angeblich gab es in den orkischen Festungen immer eine weise Frau, die den Kriegern mit ihrer Magie beistand.  
Und so war es des Helden eigene Schuld, wenn er nun mit Schmerzen im Arm herum laufen musste.  
„Ich habe mich zu sehr auf Severus verlassen, das war ein sehr großer Fehler und nun ernte ich die unangenehmen Folgen“ seufzte Harry leise und atmete dann tief durch:  
„Bringen wir das schnell hinter uns, hoffentlich haben die noch kein Schindluder mit den Fragmenten getrieben. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihnen.“  
„Sie wollen Wuuthrad genauso zusammen setzen wie wir auch, aber ein Fragment haben sie nicht bekommen. Es ist bei Kodlak im Nachttisch und bis dahin sind sie nicht gelangt“ erklärte Vilkas ernst und wurde gleichermaßen erstaunt und verwirrt angesehen:  
„Wuuthrad hat eine Verzauberung, sie ist besonders tödlich gegen Elfen, da an seiner Klinge das Blut tausender Falmer klebt... und mit jedem getöteten Elfen, egal welcher Art, wird sie stärker.“  
„Dann sollte die Waffe erst recht nicht in die Hände von solchen Banditen gelangen, was ist sie eigentlich?“  
„Eine zweihändige Kriegsaxt. Sehr groß und sehr schwer... jedenfalls der Sage nach, wir wissen es ja nicht genau, da sie schon seit tausenden von Jahren in die Fragmente zerbrochen ist.“  
„Und diese Fragmente werden wir jetzt zurückholen“ Harry holte aus und trat die Tür des Refugiums ein:  
„Sollen sie ruhig wissen, dass wir sie besuchen kommen, ich bin bereit.“  
Mit gezogenen Waffen stürmten sie in die recht zerfallene Festung und töteten jeden, der ihnen entgegen kam. Dabei gingen sie besonders schnell vor, sie mussten ihre Kräfte sparen um den Anführer erledigen zu können. Außerdem wollten sie sich definitiv nicht mit Kleinvieh aufhalten, gingen zügig durch die Räume und Flure um auch ja keinen übrig zu lassen.  
Doch als sie mehrere eingesperrte Werwölfe fanden, blieb Harry verwirrt und voller Mitleid stehen. Das sah eindeutig nach einem Platz für Folterungen aus.  
„Wieso verwandeln sie sich nicht zurück“ wollte er von Vilkas wissen, der Gefährte musste gerade einen Heiltrank nehmen und gab dem Helden auch einige Schlucke davon.  
„Das macht die silberne Hand, diese Jungs hier sind verloren und werden sich wahrscheinlich nie wieder in ihre menschliche Gestalt verwandeln. Wenn wir sie frei lassen, werden sie uns angreifen und wir müssen sie töten. Lassen wir sie hier, verhungern sie.“  
„Sie sollten nicht verhungern...“ Harry presste seine Lippen fest zusammen und seine Wut auf die silberne Hand wuchs stark an. Egal wie böse ein Wesen sein konnte, solch eine Behandlung hatte es nicht verdient.  
„Ich weiß nicht ob ich die Kraft dafür aufbringen möchte, sie zu töten“ erklärte Vilkas ernst.  
„Das klingt sehr herzlos, Ihr seid auch ein Werwolf!“  
„Ich habe mich schon sehr lange nicht mehr verwandelt und gäbe es eine Möglichkeit zur Heilung, ich würde sie ergreifen. Mit diesen Gestalten hier verbindet mich nichts. Und ich will nicht gegen die silberne Hand unterliegen, nur weil ich unbedingt ein paar Werwölfe töten musste.“  
„Vielleicht müssen wir sie gar nicht töten“ Harry hatte sich umgesehen und schnell einen Plan ausgearbeitet:  
„Geht hinter diese Tür dort, ich lasse die Werwölfe frei und komme dann zu Euch. Sobald ich da bin, schließt schnell die Tür. Die Werwölfe können dann nur zurück, auf dem Weg den wir gekommen sind, und die Tür zum Eingang ist ja zerstört. Sie kommen also raus und dann ist es nicht mehr unser Problem. Vielleicht haben sie Glück und verwandeln sich zurück, sobald sie das Refugium verlassen haben.“  
„Ihr könnt nicht alle Käfige gleichzeitig öffnen und sobald Ihr einen befreit habt, wird er Euch angreifen.“  
„Ich kann sehr schnell sein und eventuell doch alle Käfige gleichzeitig öffnen. Ich mache es sonst mit einem Zauber und wenn ich mich anstrenge, kann ich ihn vielleicht verstärken. Geht zur Tür, ich komme gleich.“  
Vilkas zögerte, ging aber dann doch zur Tür und beobachtete von dort aus wie Harry sich konzentrierte.  
Dann plötzlich gingen tatsächlich alle Käfigtüren gleichzeitig auf.  
„WULD“ schrie Harry und schoss so schnell wie ein Pfeil in die Arme des Gefährten. Der schubste den Helden schnell zur Seite und schloss die Tür fest zu, durch ein Loch darin konnte man beobachten wie die Werwölfe aus ihren Käfigen kamen und sich verwirrt umsahen.  
„Wenn ich im Fell bin, weiß ich wer ich bin...“ murmelte Harry.  
„Das ist nur bei den Mitglieder des Zirkels so“ erklärte Vilkas ernst und verrammelte schnell die Tür mit einem Stuhl:  
„Alle anderen Diener, von Hircine, wissen nicht mehr wer sie sind, sobald sie sich verwandelt haben. Ihr könnt wirklich froh sein, dass Ihr im Zirkel seid. Auch wenn ich es nicht ganz gutheiße, dass man Euch zum Werwolf gemacht hat. Immerhin seid Ihr auch das Drachenblut und habt eine gewisse Vorbildfunktion.“  
„Es war mein Wunsch und ich habe sehr viele Jahre zurückgesteckt, nur weil ich ein Vorbild war. Diese Zeiten sind eindeutig vorbei, ich mache jetzt all das was ich für mich gut halte.  
Aber vor seinem Tod hat mich Kodlak beauftragt, etwas zu holen was eventuell Heilung verspricht. Es wäre vielleicht auch etwas für Euch.“  
„Er sprach davon, und auch, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt seine Seele auch nach seinem Tod zu reinigen. Aber dafür brauchen wir Wuuthrad, vollständig und zusammen gesetzt.“  
Harry schwieg einige Momente, das hörte sich gar nicht mal so schlecht an, und nickte daraufhin fest.  
„Dann sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren und schnell die Fragmente holen.“

„Ihr habt die Fragmente“ man sah Aela an, dass ihr tausend Felsen vom Herzen fielen, als die beiden Helden gesund zurück in Jorrvaskr waren. Und tatsächlich, alles war so wie Harry es angeordnet hatte, keine Spuren des Kampfes waren mehr zu sehen und Athis sogar schon wieder auf den Beinen.  
Sein Arm zeigte sich zwar noch verbunden, aber das heilte sicher alles sehr schnell.  
Der Dunkelelf war zäh und schien sich nicht davon beeinflussen zu lassen.  
„Ja wir haben alle“ nickte Harry und hob den Beutel leicht an, dann übergab er diesen an Farkas, der ihn sofort zu Eorlund brachte:  
„Bringt Eorlund auch das Fragment aus dem Nachttisch. Eventuell haben wir jetzt alle zusammen und er kann Wuuthrad reparieren. Es wäre sicherlich wünschenswert, vor Allem für Kodlak.“  
„Dann können wir seine Seele reinigen“ nickte Vilkas:  
„Und er geht doch noch in Sovngarde ein, so wie er es sich wünschte.“  
„Wie wollt ihr das anstellen“ Aela runzelte die Stirn ernst, sie konnte es sich bestimmt nicht vorstellen einmal kein Werwolf mehr zu sein. Und allein deswegen hatte sie sich noch keine Sorgen über die Heilung gemacht.  
„Mit Wuuthrad öffnet man das Grab von Ysgramor, man sagt dort versammeln sich die Seelen der Herolde und dort können wir ihn auch heilen“ erklärte Vilkas:  
„Kodlak sprach davon, es wäre die einzige Möglichkeit und wir sollten es versuchen. Allein schon weil er es sich wünschte und es nicht mehr passieren konnte, als er noch lebte.“  
„Dafür brauchen wir sicherlich die Köpfe“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Ich weiß nicht wie viel Eorlund dafür benötigt Wuuthrad zusammen zu schmieden, aber wenn alles gut geht können wir Morgen schon zum Grab aufbrechen.“  
„Morgen“ fragte Vilkas.  
„Ich habe Heute gegen Hexenraben und die silberne Hand gekämpft, ich bin verletzt und vor allem erschöpft. Ein paar Stunden Schlaf sollten mir doch gegönnt sein, und euch allen auch. Ist alles für die Beisetzung bereit?“  
„Ja, die Sonne geht gleich unter und dann können wir es... tun... es ist eine Schande, hoffen wir das er doch noch in Sovngarde eingehen kann.“  
„Er wird es ganz sicher und wir werden dafür sorgen“ Harry glaubte zwar noch nicht immer ganz an diese Sache, mit dem Leben nach dem Tod, aber er ahnte schon fast das es da irgendetwas geben musste. Und auch wenn Sovngarde nicht existierte, dann vielleicht die Daedra und Kodlak wollte diesem Hircine nie dienen.  
Harry ging raus, hoch zur Himmelsschmiede, wo Severus und Farkas gerade den leblosen Körper von Kodlak aufbahrten. Alles war geschmückt, einige Baumstämme und die Schmiede mit roten Blüten verziert.  
Eorlund stand daneben und betrachtete ernst die Fragmente von Wuuthrad.  
„Und, könnt Ihr es wieder zusammen setzen?“  
„Ich habe alle Fragmente“ nickte der Schmied ernst und Harry fiel ein ganzer Berg vom Herzen:  
„Sofort nach der Beisetzung mache ich mich an die Arbeit. Das wird mein größtes Werk, ich bin schon ganz heiß darauf.“  
Sein altes, faltiges Gesicht wirkte in diesem Moment mindestens zwanzig Jahre jünger und Harry beschloss dies als ein sehr gutes Zeichen anzusehen. Nicht nur für Wuuthrad, sondern auch für die Zukunft der Himmelsschmiede, da steckten noch sehr viele Lebensjahre in dem Schmied.  
„Du siehst nicht gut aus“ stellte Severus fest, als er von der Schmiede herunter kletterte und das Drachenblut sehr genau untersuchte.  
„Irgendwann waren die Heiltränke leer und wir immer noch nicht durch. Überall Feinde und die letzten Drei schienen direkt aus der Hölle gekommen zu sein. Einer von ihnen trug sogar eine orkische Rüstung, ich dachte meine Äxte kommen da nie durch.“  
„Ich hoffe Ihr habt sie mitgebracht, ich kann sie für Euch anpassen und sie wäre besser als das was Ihr gerade tragt“ nickte Eorlund ernst:  
„Selbst herstellen kann ich eine orkische Rüstung nicht, dafür sind die Materialien einfach zu schwer zu bekommen.“  
„Das sagte auch Vilkas, aber sie war einfach zu schwer und zu groß. Deswegen haben wir sie in Dämmerstern einem Kurier gegeben, ich denke er ist Morgen früh mit ihr hier“ strahlte Harry glücklich und Eorlund zeigte ein leichtes Lächeln.  
„Das sind sehr gute Neuigkeiten“ Severus packte seine Heilzauber aus und bearbeitete das Drachenblut damit:  
„Ich würde ja sagen, du ziehst dir noch etwas sauberes an, aber da kommen schon die ersten Gäste und es muss reichen, dass du wenigstens gesund aussiehst.“  
Er deutete nebenbei auf die Stufen, welche zur Himmelsschmiede führten, dort tauchten gerade Jarl Balgruuf und Proventus auf.  
Danica kam ebenfalls, dann alle Gefährten, Aela als Letzte mit einer Fackel in der Hand. Damit wollte sie wohl das Feuer entzünden.  
„Lasst mich das bitte tun“ seufzte Harry leise:  
„Kodlak hat ein Feuer verdient, welches ihn selbst im Jenseits stark macht und so heiß ist wie die Lava eines Vulkans. Es wird seine Seele schützen, solange bis er es nicht mehr braucht... bis wir ihn befreit haben.“  
Die letzten Worte flüsterte er fast lautlos und dann atmete er tief ein.  
„YOL TOOR“ schrie er dem Holz entgegen, so stark und inbrünstig wie noch nie zuvor, die Feuerwalze erhellte die ganze Schmiede für einige Sekunden und in den Gesichtern der Anwesenden sah man das Erstaunen.  
Langsam verbrannte der Körper von Kodlak, Rauch und Ruß stiegen am Falken vorbei in den Himmel, Harry schwieg fast schon traurig. Sah hinauf und beobachtete die Sterne, die zwei Monde, wie sie langsam am Himmel erschienen.  
„Gehen wir heim“ flüsterte Severus ernst und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Drachenbluts:  
„Wir müssen uns alle ausruhen, vor uns wartet noch eine harte Prüfung und für die sollten wir fit sein.“  
Harry nickte zustimmend, warf noch einmal einen Blick auf die roten Blüten, dann ging er mit Severus nach Hause...


	36. Ruhestätte

„Es bringt nichts wenn wir bis nach Winterfeste laufen“ Harrys Gesichtszüge hatten sich verhärtet, denn seine Gefährten waren der Meinung ein Krieger müsse die wichtigen Wege immer laufen, um stärker zu werden:  
„Wenn wir dann ankommen, sind wir total erschöpft und wer weiß was uns im Grab erwartet. Vilkas und Farkas, ihr nehmt die Kutsche. Severus und ich nehmen die Pferde, Aela kann bei einem von uns mit reiten.  
Wahrscheinlich bleiben wir neben der Kutsche, aber auf jeden Fall werden wir weniger erschöpft in Winterfeste ankommen. Severus kennt ja auch schon den Weg, wir werden uns also definitiv nicht verirren, selbst wenn wir die Kutsche verlieren sollten.  
Der Rest bleibt hier und passt auf Jorrvaskr auf, ich will das nicht mal eine Fliege hier unangemeldet hinein kommt. Eventuell gibt es da draußen doch noch ein paar silberne Hände und die glauben vielleicht ihre Kumpanen rächen zu müssen. Wenn der ganze Zirkel weg ist, kann man schnell denken wir wären hier angreifbar.“  
„Wir werden sehr gut auf Jorrvaskr aufpassen“ nickte Torvar heftig, er war sehr stolz darauf das Harry ihm so vertraute. Und wie es aussah hatte niemand etwas dagegen, dass der junge Held sie erst einmal anführte. Sie hätten sicher nicht, ohne Kodlak und Skjor, gewusst was zu tun sei und das was Harry verlangte führte bisher zu einem sehr guten Ergebnis. Die Fragmente waren zurück in Jorrvaskr, Kodlak hatte eine würdige Beisetzung erhalten und...  
„Ich habe es“ Eorlund betrat Jorrvaskr, durch die noch offene Hintertür und trug eine große Kriegsaxt, auf den Rücken geschnallt.  
„Habt Ihr wirklich...“ staunten die Mitglieder des Zirkels und der Schmied nahm die Axt ab, hielt sie Harry hin.  
„Es war fast schon einfach, die Schmiede schien so heiß wie noch nie zuvor zu sein. Ihr solltet sie zum Grab tragen, denn Ihr wart es der die Fragmente zurück brachte.“  
Harry ergriff die Axt, wollte sie nehmen und wurde im nächsten Moment von dem Gewicht runter gezogen. Stöhnend landete er mit Wuuthrad auf dem Boden und blieb, mit knallrotem Gesicht, auch dort liegen.  
„Er besitzt die Autorität und Intelligenz von Ysgramor, aber die Kraft eindeutig nicht“ stellte Vilkas trocken fest und Harry wurde noch roter:  
„Doch auch mit diesen Eigenschaften kann man eine Schlacht gewinnen.“  
„Ich werde die Axt tragen“ bestimmte Farkas ernst und nahm sein eigenes Schwert ab, schnallte sich stattdessen Wuuthrad auf den Rücken, Severus half dem Helden auf die Füße. Der war immer noch knallrot und starrte verlegen auf den Boden.  
„Es kann nicht jeder so ein Muskelpaket sein, wie Farkas zum Beispiel, und es gibt auch noch andere Stärken“ bemerkte Aela schmunzelnd:  
„Ich denke wir können uns jetzt auf den Weg machen. Doch eine Sache wäre noch zu klären, eigentlich dürfen nur Gefährten das Grab von Ysgramor betreten.“ Ihr Blick musterte Severus ernst, der kräuselte daraufhin seine Lippen und schwieg, es war im Grunde ja nicht seine Entscheidung.  
„Dürfte Eorlund das Grab betreten“ fragte Harry neugierig und sofort nickten alle zustimmend:  
„Dann darf Severus das auch. Aber wenn es euch beruhigt, wird er nichts wichtiges berühren und sich nicht in eventuelle Kämpfe einmischen. Ich habe ihn nur gerne dabei, weil er auf mich aufpasst und alles dabei hat um uns im Notfall zu heilen. Also jetzt los, ich will spätestens heute Abend am Grab sein, Vilkas, Ihr tragt die Köpfe. Die werden wir ganz sicher noch brauchen, ich spüre das förmlich.“

„Das ist also Ysgramors Grab“ die Sonne ging gerade über dem Geistermeer unter, als sie das Grab erreichten und Harry musste feststellen, dass er mehr erwartet hatte:  
„Ich hatte an etwas größeres und imposanteres gedacht.“  
„Ysgramor selbst soll sich diesen Platz hier ausgesucht haben“ erzählte Vilkas sofort:  
„Die Richtung des Grabes zeigt nach Atmora, der alten Heimat der Nord. Auch Ysgramor stammt von dort, er verlor zudem einen Sohn auf dem Meer. Man sagt er wolle selbst nach dem Tod noch dorthin sehen, vielleicht um eines Tages des Geist seines Sohnes hier zu empfangen.“  
Harry dachte einige Momente lang nach und blickte dabei über das Meer, bis zum Horizont.  
„Was ist mit Atmora passiert?“  
„Vereist“ erklärte der klügere Zwilling weiter:  
„Man kann es recht gut sehr kurz beschreiben. Die Nord kamen hierher, einige wurden von Elfen getötet, sie kehrten nach Atmora zurück. Dann merkten sie, dass ihr Kontinent immer kälter wurde, zu kalt um zu überleben, Ysgramor stellte die Gefährten zusammen und befreite Himmelsrand von den Elfen. So konnten die Nord hier herüber siedeln, bevor sie ganz ausstarben. Das war nicht ehrenvoll, wir hätten dort sterben müssen, anstatt den Elfen ihr Land zu nehmen. Aber wäre es nicht so geschehen, gäbe es auch keine andere menschliche Rasse in ganz Tamriel.“  
„Die Rothwardonen hätten es vielleicht geschafft“ überlegte Farkas ernsthaft:  
„Ihre Vorfahren stammen von Yokuda, der Kontinent wurde zerstört...“  
„Also waren die Nord und die Rothwardonen so etwas wie die Ur-Rassen der Menschen?“  
„Nur die Nord, aus ihnen wuchsen die Bretonen und das Kaiservolk. Talos von Atmora, er gründete das Kaiserreich und wurde zu Tiber Septim“ nickte Vilkas:  
„Die Rothwardone sind immer noch so wie damals, vielleicht ist das eine ihrer Stärken, sie gelten als die besten Kämpfer von ganz Tamriel.“  
„Das ist alles sehr interessant“ stellte Severus sofort fest:  
„Ich hoffe wir finden ein paar alte Bücher im Grab, dass wir nun betreten sollten, mir wird kalt unter der Robe.“  
„Gehen wir rein, es wird seiner Zukünftigen nicht gefallen, wenn ihm hier was abfriert“ grinste Harry frech und betrat mit der Gruppe das Grab von Ysgramor. Dort sahen sie als erstes die Statue eben dieses Helden und Harry zeigte sich entsprechend beeindruckt.  
Sie war sehr groß, imposant und schien etwas in den Händen halten zu wollen, aber da war nichts, vielleicht gehörte genau dort Wuuthrad hinein?  
„Dort“ Harry zeigte darauf und Farkas legte die Waffe in die Hände des bronzenen Helden, sofort öffneten sich zwei steinerne Tore. Farkas bekam das Schwert von Vilkas, Aela zog ihren Bogen hervor, und der Held warf dem klügeren Zwilling einige fragende Blicke zu.  
Der hatte nun keine Waffe mehr.  
„Ich kann so nicht mit hinein kommen“ seufzte Vilkas leise:  
„Die Gedanken an Rache... ich habe mich in letzter Zeit nicht sonderlich ehrenvoll benommen und möchte Ysgramor einfach noch nicht unter die Augen treten. Es tut mir leid.“  
Harry schwieg dazu, sah sich die zwei Gänge genauer an, einer führte tief in das Grab hinein, der andere nach Oben.  
„Dann bleibt Ihr hier, seht bitte nach was hinter dieser Tür ist, ich habe da schon eine kleine Ahnung.“  
„Welche Ahnung“ fragte Severus neugierig.  
„Seit die Tür offen ist, grummelt es in meinem Magen. Entweder es ist hartes Brot und ein gammliger Apfel, oder eine Wortmauer.“  
Der Professor öffnete und schloss den Mund still schweigend, manchmal würde er am Liebsten den Kopf des Helden solange im Schnee versenken bis dieser nicht mehr so einen Unsinn von sich gab.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass das Frühstück schuld ist, Tilma ist eine sehr gute Köchin und kauft jeden Morgen frisch ein“ bestimmte Vilkas:  
„Ich gehe nachsehen und warte dann hier auf Euch, sicherlich mit guten Nachrichten, was eine Wortmauer angeht.“  
Harry war auch nun mal das Drachenblut, und als eben dieses wollte er natürlich auch jeden neuen Schrei lernen.  
„Gut, dann los“ Harry zog eine seiner Äxte, zeigte auf den zweiten Gang und lief dann vor. Ihm folgte Farkas, dann Aela und zuletzt der Professor.  
Der kam einfach nur mit um im Notfall zu heilen, mit dieser Rolle war er diesmal sogar recht einverstanden. Ihm steckten die letzten Tage noch sehr in den Knochen.  
Harry hingegen aber schien voller Kraft und Elan zu sein, deswegen kam er auch gegen ein paar Ratten an ohne sich mit irgendetwas anzustecken.  
„Draugr nehme ich stark an“ überlegte das Drachenblut, als er die ersten Gräber sah.  
„Ich glaube nicht“ hauchte Aela ehrfürchtig, gerade stiegen ein paar Geister aus ihren Behausungen... und griffen an.  
„Wie soll man Geister besiegen“ ächzte Harry und schwang instinktiv die Äxte, zur Verteidigung, besiegte damit einen der Geister:  
„So...“  
„Eindeutig“ knurrte Farkas und machte dem zweiten Geist den Gar aus.  
„Das sind die Herolde und Gefährten“ erklärte Aela ernst:  
„Sie bewachen das Grab.“  
„Sie sind nicht mehr als Gegner und auch wenn sie hier alles bewachen, wir müssen weiter. Außerdem kann man einen Geist nicht töten, sicher setzen sie sich wieder zusammen und bewachen hier alles weiter, sobald wir weg sind.“  
Harry ging entschlossen weiter, Severus wirkte daraufhin etwas erstaunt, so hatte er seinen ehemaligen Schüler noch nie erlebt. Als würde das Schicksal ihn in diesen Momenten ganz besonders leiten, entsprechend hatten die angreifenden Geister auch keine Chance.  
„YOL TOOR“ brüllte Harry ihnen entgegen, als sie einmal zu mehreren angreifen wollten, das Feuer traf sie stark und schickte sie gemeinschaftlich zurück in ihre Gräber.  
„Sie sind nicht sonderlich stark und widerstandsfähig, unser Vorteil“ stellte der Held fest und wollte weitergehen, Spinnweben versperrten ihnen aber den Weg und Farkas wurde bleich wie Mammutkäse.  
„Ich kann nicht weitergehen“ nuschelte der große Krieger verlegen und fing sogar leicht an zu zittern, Harry klappte daraufhin der Mund geräuschvoll auf und dann wieder zu, langsam bekam er wirklich Kieferstarre davon:  
„Seit dem Staubmannsgrab... die großen Krabbeldinger... ich bin wirklich nicht stolz darauf...“  
Das Drachenblut kniff sich in den Arm, das musste einfach nur ein Traum sein.  
„Lass ihn, Harry“ bat Severus:  
„Du weißt doch wie das ist, mit der Angst vor großen Spinnen.“  
„Aber die Viecher sind doch hier überall“ ächzte der Held:  
„In Rift sind sie uns sogar im Wald begegnet. Aber gut, sobald wir das hier beendet haben... werden wir das weg trainieren. Du musst dich deiner Angst stellen, was ist wenn sie irgendwann mal Vilkas entführen und zu den Spinnen sperren? Willst du es mir halbem Hemd überlassen, deinen Bruder zu befreien, oder Ria vielleicht?“ Ria war unheimlich naiv, sie konnte gut kämpfen, würde aber wohl erstmal versuchen eine der Spinnen zu streicheln.  
Harry empfand die Gefährtin als recht süß, würde ihr allein deswegen nie so einen Auftrag überlassen, seine Drohung wirkte aber sehr gut.  
Farkas wurde noch bleicher, nickte dann zustimmend und kehrte zurück zu seinem Bruder.  
„Du solltest es ihm nicht übel nehmen“ stellte Severus ernst fest:  
„Jeder hat seine Schwächen.“  
„Ja aber gerade war sie sehr unpassend, du darfst ab jetzt mitkämpfen, aber nichts beschwören. Nur die normalen Zauber“ bestimmte Harry:  
„Wir müssen seine Kampfkraft ausgleichen. Gehen wir weiter.“  
Harry zerschnitt mit seinen Äxten die Netze, begrüßte die Spinnen mit seinem Feueratem. Davon starben sie leider nicht, besonders die ganz besonders riesige Frostbissspinne schien etwas gegen ihr Ableben zu haben, Harry und Aela mussten mit ihren Waffen nachhelfen.  
Severus hätte sich zwar einmischen dürfen, untersuchte aber lieber ein Kiste und fand darin tatsächlich ein Buch.  
„Die Geschichte von Aevar Stein-Sänger“ murmelte er und steckte es ein.  
„Mein Lieblingsbuch aus Kindertagen“ erinnerte Aela sich:  
„Es erzählt wie Solstheim vom gierigen Mann befreit wurde. Ihr solltet es lesen.“  
„Ich bin eigentlich nicht so für Märchen“ bestimmte der Professor ernst.  
„Es ist kein Märchen, es ist die Wahrheit und in jedem Buch steckt etwas, was man lernen kann. Es hat eine eindeutige Botschaft, Ihr müsst es nur lesen“ nickte die Jägerin heftig:  
„Wir müssen dieses Gittertor auf bekommen.“  
„Dafür benutzen wir diese Kette“ bestimmte Harry lächelnd:  
„Ich werde das Buch gerne lesen, auf dem Rückweg, wenn Vilkas auf Salazar reitet und ich die bequeme Kutsche nehme.“  
Sie zogen an der Kette und schon öffnete sich das Gitter, gleichzeitig kamen ihnen weitere Geister entgegen. Zum Glück aber zeigten sie sich nicht sonderlich stärker, als ihre Vorgänger und folgten denen ebenso schnell.  
„Sicher sind sie stärker, wenn hier etwas anderes als Gefährten zu Besuch kommt“ überlegte Severus:  
„Und mich scheinen sie gar nicht zu registrieren.“  
„Sei froh“ nickte Harry ernst und ging vorsichtig weiter, erledigte einmal wieder einen Geist:  
„Ich hoffe wir sind hier bald durch, aus irgendeinem Grund habe ich das große Bedürfnis keine Geister mehr sehen zu wollen... du hast doch die Köpfe noch, oder?“  
„Ich habe sie unterwegs nicht verloren“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Auch wenn ich nicht genau weiß, was du damit vor hast.“  
„Kodlak wollte sich damit heilen, ich bin mir fast schon sicher, dass...“  
Das Drachenblut betätigte einen Griff und öffnete damit eine weitere Eisentür.  
Dahinter befand sich ein kleinerer Gang und dann ein großer Saal. Er war nicht so gigantisch wie das was Harry bisher in Gräbern gesehen hatte, aber er strahlte eine wunderbare, warme Atmosphäre aus, wirkte sogar anheimelnd und zauberte ein Lächeln auf die heldenhaften Lippen.  
Zuerst sah er einen Sarkophag, ganz am Ende des Saals, hinter Gittern. Harry wusste sofort, dass war die letzte Ruhestätte von Ysgramor.  
Und dann bemerkte er das blaue Feuer in der Mitte des Saals, davor stand... Kodlak's Geist, und er schien sich daran zu wärmen.  
Vorsichtig trat Harry an das Feuer heran, sofort wurde der Geist auf ihn aufmerksam.  
„Mein Junge“ nickte der alte Herold lächelnd:  
„Ich wusste, dass Ihr kommen würdet. Meine Herolde und ich, wir sind hier um Hircine vielleicht zu entgehen.“  
„Ich sehe nur Euch“ stellte das Drachenblut ehrfürchtig fest.  
„Weil Euer Herz nur mich als Herold erkennt...“  
„Vilkas sagte, Ihr könnt auch noch nach dem Tod von dem Fluch befreit werden.“  
Harry atmete kaum, noch nie zuvor hatte er so etwas erlebt.  
„Sagte er das, ich glaube... ja, habt Ihr die Köpfe der Hexen dabei?“  
Harry nickte und bekam sie von Severus gebracht, sofort zeigte der Held den Inhalt vor und Kodlak freute sich sichtlich.  
„Werft einen davon ins Feuer, wenn wir Glück haben, wird der Fluch wenigstens für mich gebrochen“ forderte er Harry auf und dieser tat es sofort, daraufhin zischte und fauchte es im Feuer, es färbte sich kurz rot.  
Dann sah man wie ein roter, geisterhafter Wolf Kodlak verließ und sofort Harry angriff. Der Held zog seine Äxte, kämpfte mit dem Wolf und besiegte ihn mühsam.  
„Ich bin befreit“ freute Kodlak sich, trat an Harry heran:  
„Das habe ich Euch zu verdanken. Aber noch sind die anderen Gefährten in Hircines Jagdgründe gefangen, doch vielleicht kann ich die alten Helden von Sovngarde um Hilfe bitten. Das wird eine großartige Schlacht, ein triumphaler Feldzug gegen die dunklen Mächte des Daedraprinzen. Und vielleicht kämpft Ihr dann mit an unserer Seite, doch jetzt kehrt nach Jorrvaskr zurück. Feiert Euren Sieg und führt die Gefährten zu neuem Ruhm, als ihr Herold, als ihr Anführer auf dem Weg der Ehre.“  
Kodlak blickte nach Oben und verschwand dann, noch bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte.  
Still öffnete er den Mund, damit hatte er sicherlich nicht gerechnet, er sollte der Herold sein?  
Langsam drehte er sich um, zu Aela die gerade ihren Bogen wegsteckte und Severus der das Feuer untersuchte.  
„Hat er das wirklich gesagt“ fragte Harry besorgt und die Jägerin nickte ihm lächelnd zu.  
„Ihr habt Euch mehr als einmal bewehrt. Als wir nicht wussten was zu tun war, habt Ihr die Zügel in die Hand genommen, Ihr werdet auch zukünftig ein sehr guter Herold sein.“  
„Aber ich bin das Drachenblut, ich werde oft unterwegs sein. Wie soll ich beide Aufgaben stemmen?“  
„Bestimme einen Stellvertreter“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Du gibt’s ihm Anweisungen und er erledigt das alles, während du weg bist.“  
Harry schwieg nachdenklich, dann ernannte er Aela zu seiner Stellvertreterin.  
„Eine große Ehre“ staunte sie:  
„Ich dachte Ihr würdet Vilkas wählen.“  
„Und damit Farkas eifersüchtig machen? Apropos, hier muss es einen schnellen Weg zurück geben, holt mir die Zwillinge her. Ich glaube Vilkas wollte sich vom Wolf befreien lassen und wir haben noch vier Köpfe, was ist mit Euch, Aela?“  
„Solange ich nicht sicher bin, dass ich Skjor in Sovngarde treffe, möchte ich lieber ein Werwolf bleiben“ bestimmte sie sofort:  
„Um ihn dann in Hircines Jagdgründen zu sehen, und ich war immer zufrieden mit dieser Aussicht. Aber was ist mit Euch? Ihr seid zwar kein Nord, aber Sovngarde wäre Euch hiermit sicher, Ysgramor möchte die Herolde bei sich haben. Und wir hatten auch schon einen Ork, der ist jetzt sicherlich ebenfalls in Sovngarde.“  
Harry dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, während Severus eine Tür öffnete, der Weg dahinter schien nach Oben zu führen.  
„Ich brauche die Kraft noch“ bestimmte der neue Herold dann:  
„Aber wir heben einen Kopf für mich auf... ist das da eine große, volle Truhe?“  
Er fing sich schnell wieder und untersuchte den Inhalt, während Severus die Zwillinge holte, in der Kiste befand sich Geld und ein magischer Schild.  
„Das ist das Schild von Ysgramor“ verkündete Vilkas, der gerade den Saal betrat:  
„Was für ein besonderer Raum... und da ist sein Sarkophag.“  
„Kodlak ist befreit, und er hat Harry als Herold ernannt“ verkündete Aela stolz:  
„Und der hat mich zu seiner Stellvertreterin gemacht.“  
Vilkas riss Mund und Augen auf, dann schluckte er schwer.  
„Habt Ihr etwas dagegen“ fragte das Drachenblut neugierig und legte seine Hand in den Griff des Schildes. Dieser war ganz leicht und schien sich förmlich seinem Träger anzupassen, dann zog Harry eine seiner Äxte und schlug in die Luft. Eventuell war gerade dieser Schild genau richtig für ihn, rettete ihm zukünftig das Leben.  
„Ich bin noch unsicher“ gab der Zwilling zu:  
„Aber Kodlak vertraute Euch und Ihr habt Euch bewehrt.“  
„Ich bin selbst noch unsicher, aber ich weiß genau das ich in diese Aufgabe hinein wachsen werde. Ich war ja auch nicht von Anfang an mit der Drachenblut-Sache ganz vertraut und habe es trotzdem geschafft.  
Und jetzt, alle die kein Werwolf mehr sein wollen, schmeißen bitte einen Kopf in das Feuer. Passt danach auf, ihr müsst euren Wolfsgeist im Kampf besiegen. Ich werde mich inzwischen bei Ysgramor für seine geistige Anwesenheit bedanken, egal wo er sich gerade befindet, er hat ganz sicher heute an mich gedacht.“  
Harry trat an den Sarkophag heran, setzte sich davor auf die Stufen, umarmte den Schild und war zwei Minuten später fest eingeschlafen.


	37. Tochter

„So das müsste passen“ Eorlund Grau-Mähne, bester Schmied von ganz Himmelsrand, schlug mit einem kleinen Hammer gegen die Platten aus Orichalcum um sie noch besser anzupassen:  
„Das sieht wirklich gut aus, als hätte ich sie Euch an den Körper gegossen.“  
Dann richtete er sich auf und betrachtete den neuen Herold ausgiebig.  
„Sie ist recht schwer“ stellte dieser fest:  
„Aber sie fühlt sich gut an.“  
„Wenn sie zu schwer ist, könnte ich noch mit einer Wolfsrüstung dienen, so wie Vilkas sie zum Beispiel trägt. Aber durch eine orkische Rüstung geht so schnell kein Pfeil durch, Ihr werdet Euch sicher daran gewöhnen und sie bald als Eure zweite Haut ansehen“ nickte der Schmied ernst:  
„Nur auf Euren Kopf müsst ihr achten, war kein Helm dabei?“  
„Ich finde Helme schrecklich“ nickte Harry heftig:  
„Sie sind schwer, eng und werden schnell warm. Außerdem brauche ich frische Luft am Kopf, um denken zu können. Es wird auch ohne Helm gehen und ich könnte dann auch dies hier nicht mehr tragen.“ Er nahm sein Diadem von der Steinplatte, die Eorlund als Tisch diente, und setzte es sich wieder auf den Kopf.  
„Ist es denn wirklich wichtiger als ein heiler Kopf? Ein scharfer Pfeil kann Euren Schädel schnell durchbohren und dann hilft auch kein Heiltrank mehr.“  
„Wir haben es im Ödsturzhügelgrab gefunden, unser erstes Abenteuer hier in Himmelsrand“ erklärte Harry ernst:  
„Es ist mir sehr wichtig, irgendwann will ich es den Enkeln von Severus zeigen und ihnen davon erzählen.“  
„Nicht den eigenen Enkeln“ Eorlund hob eine Augenbraue:  
„Ich hätte da eine sehr hübsche Tochter, sie ist zwar ein paar Jahre älter als Ihr, aber noch alleinstehend und sehr familiär eingestellt. Da gäbe es sicher noch ein paar eigene Kinder, und dann auch Enkel.“  
„Ich möchte lieber einen Mann“ lachte Harry fröhlich:  
„Aber danke für das Angebot, doch lieber nicht, ich möchte auch nicht wirklich ein Grau-Mähne werden.“  
„Es wäre sicher nichts schlechtes, ich habe noch einen alleinstehenden Sohn...“  
„Und dann trete ich in die kaiserliche Armee ein und mein Mann macht mir zuhause die Hölle heiß.  
Ich schätze Euch sehr, auch Eure Frau, aber ich will das jeder in Himmelsrand so leben kann, wie er es möchte. Das gilt auch für Argonier, Khajiit, Orks und jegliche Elfen.  
Wenn die Sturmmäntel, und damit Ulfric, gewinnen... ich will gar nicht wissen wie es hier dann aussieht. Athis müsste gehen, Ria ebenfalls, Severus und ich würden nirgends mehr geduldet werden. Adrianne bekäme keine Aufträge mehr, Saadia aus der beflaggten Mähre müsste vielleicht zurück in ihr Land... Dort wo ich herkomme gab es mehr als einmal so jemanden wie Ulfric und diese Leute brachten immer nur viel Leid über ihre „Untertanen“. Als Drachenblut und Herold kann ich so etwas nicht zulassen, ich will Frieden hier und sicherlich keine Diktatur.“  
Eorlund hob eine Augenbraue und nickte dann ernst.  
„Ihr habt gut gesprochen und Ihr tragt das Herz auf der Zunge, so sollte es beim Herold immer sein. Ihr werdet schon das richtige tun und egal wie es ausgeht, meine Loyalität ist Euch sicher.“  
„Danke...“ Harry wollte noch etwas sagen, da kam Aela angelaufen und hatte einen Beutel dabei.  
„Herold, ich habe etwas für Euch“ sie trat an ihn heran und hielt ihm den Beutel hin.  
„Bitte nennt mich Harry, Herold ist genauso nur ein Titel wie „Drachenblut“ und wir sind doch Freunde, oder? Was ist da drin?“  
„Der Zauberer sagte mir, Ihr sucht noch zwei Feuersalze. Ich fand sie eben, als ich in der Grauwinterwacht einige Trolle erledigen musste. Alchemisten hatten sich wohl zu nah an die Biester heran gewagt und das lag bei ihren Überresten.“  
Harry wirkte sehr erstaunt, widerstand der Versuchung deswegen Mund zu öffnen, und blickte in den Beutel. Da waren tatsächlich die zwei fehlenden Feuersalze drin.  
„Danke“ freute er sich:  
„Nun habe ich alle zehn zusammen, die der Schmied von Rifton sucht, ich kann sie ihm bringen und sicher sehr glücklich damit machen.“  
„Severus sagte nicht, wofür Ihr sie braucht. Aber da Ihr kein Alchemist seid, dachte ich mir schon, dass sie für jemand anderes sind. Ihr könnt sie aber auch einem Kurier geben und sie dem Schmied schicken.“  
„Nein, nein, wir möchten das mit dem Kauf eines Amuletts von Mara verbinden. Besonders Severus braucht auf Dauer eines, da er schon seine Zukünftige gefunden hat.  
Ich überlege gerade, wir wollten eigentlich Morgen zum Ustengrav aufbrechen, andererseits fühle ich mich noch nicht ganz wieder erholt. Ein Ausflug nach Rifton kann da sicher nicht schaden. Und ich mag das Fürstentum allein schon sehr, es ist so friedlich, voller Natur und recht warm. Einfach mal dazu die Stadt ansehen, die Feuersalze abgeben und das Amulett kaufen.“  
„Das klingt nach einem guten Plan und ich bin froh das ich Euch mit den Salzen glücklich machen konnte“ freute Aela sich:  
„Denkt daran, egal wohin Ihr geht, Ihr könnt nun jederzeit einen Gefährten mitnehmen.“  
„Und das werde ich auch sehr oft tun müssen, selbst für das Ustengrav werde ich mir jemanden aussuchen... Athis wahrscheinlich, er ist ein Dunkelelf und deren Vorzüge kennen wir schon sehr gut. Sicherlich erwarten uns Draugr und andere Gestalten, da ist es nicht schlecht einen Dunkelelf dabei zu haben... Andererseits hat auch Farkas einige gute Argumente gegen Untote, mal sehen. Nun aber will ich Severus darum bitten, dass er mit mir heute noch nach Rifton reist.“  
Harry nahm die Feuersalze und betrat damit die Methalle, ging von dort aus runter in die Wohnräume. Wuuthrad hing nun vollständig und sicher in seiner Halterung, Harry hatte keinerlei Verwendung dafür, aber mit dem Schild Ysgramors konnte er schon recht gut umgehen.  
Am Morgen trainierte er noch mit Njada das Blocken und musste dabei erkennen, das er auch mit nur einer Axt sehr gefährlich sein konnte. Wenn er den Schild gerade nicht bei sich trug, hing er neben Wuuthrad und wartete dort auf seine Benutzung, Harry würde ihn natürlich mit nach Rifton nehmen.  
Wer wusste schon was dort geschah, am Ende wurde die Stadt noch von einem Drachen angegriffen und Harry musste in den Kampf ziehen.  
Da sollte der Schild doch bei seinem derzeitigen Besitzer sein und nicht in Jorrvaskr hängen. Ob es Ysgramor als gut empfand, dass...  
Verdammt, der Mann war doch seit tausenden von Jahren tot? Wieso zum Teufel machte sich Harry noch Gedanken wegen diesem Helden?  
Nur weil er als Herold dessen Nachfolge antrat?  
Das war vielleicht eine große Ehre, und auch Bürde, aber mehr auch nicht.  
Severus befand sich in den ehemaligen Räumen von Kodlak, räumte dort zusammen mit Tilma auf, wobei er eher die Bücher, anstatt des Besens, schwang.  
Besen, Harry hätte manchmal wirklich gerne irgendeinen Flugbesen zur Hand, aber er war ja nicht mal dazu fähig einen normalen zu verwandeln... und er hatte es tatsächlich schon ausprobiert.  
Einmal wieder hoch Oben in der Luft sein, es musste wunderbar sein über die Berge von Skyrim zu fliegen...  
„Und etwas gefunden“ wollte der Held wissen.  
„Sein Tagebuch, wie es aussieht bist du ihm schon im Traum erschienen“ erzählte Severus ernst:  
„Er schrieb, dass er träumte wie du mit ihm zusammen in Sovngarde kämpfst. Dieses Sovngarde ist sehr tief verwurzelt in den Gedanken der Nord, mich würde es fast nicht mehr wundern wenn es tatsächlich existiert. Es gibt sogar ein Buch, das es ziemlich gut beschreibt.“  
„Vielleicht ist es eine andere Ebene“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Ein paralleles Universum, das die Toten aufnimmt, aber nur auf Einladung des Gottes Shor. Wenn es diese übermächtigen Wesen, die Götter, wirklich gibt, so kann das durchaus möglich sein, dass sie Sovngarde erschaffen haben um die zu ehren, die sich auf Nirn bewehrt haben.“  
Sie konnten so offen sprechen, da Tilma sich nur für ihre Arbeit interessierte und zu nichts eine Meinung hatte. Außerdem war sie sehr verschwiegen, selbst ihre göttlichen Rezepte würde sie nicht mal unter Folter verraten.  
Und nein, der Professor hatte es noch nicht versucht, wohl aber sicher schon daran gedacht.  
„Das könnte eine Erklärung sein“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„In diesem Fall wäre es nicht unmöglich das zumindest du dort hin gelangst. Vorausgesetzt du hast vorher deine Seele, im Grab von Ysgramor, gereinigt.“  
„Da ich noch nicht vorhabe zu sterben, werde ich das auch noch nicht machen. Wohin hast du die letzten beiden Köpfe getan?“  
„Hier in eine Truhe“ Severus zeigte auf die Truhe, welche auf einem Schrank stand:  
„In Jorrvaskr sind sie sicherer als an jedem anderen Ort. Und zur Sicherheit habe ich noch zwei Frostsalze hinein gelegt, zwar verwesen sie noch nicht, aber ich will auch nicht das sie es zukünftig tun.“  
Mittlerweile besaßen sie nur noch zwei Köpfe, Vilkas und Farkas hatten sich heilen lassen und schienen sehr zufrieden damit zu sein. Wobei Farkas wohl nur seinem Bruder folgte, so wie immer. Harry hatte sicher nichts dagegen, er mochte Zwillinge an sich sehr gerne und grundsätzlich war einer immer der Klügere von Beiden.  
In diesem Fall Vilkas, der sich sogar irgendwelche Einkerbungen im Grab von Ysgramor angesehen hatte, und dann zusammen mit dem Professor darüber philosophierte.  
„Was hast du da in dem Beutel“ wollte Severus neugierig wissen, er ahnte es wohl schon und musste lächeln.  
„Die letzten zwei Feuersalze“ strahlte Harry glücklich:  
„Ich wollte fragen ob wir heute nach Rifton reisen.“  
„Eigentlich hatten wir ja vorgehabt Morgen zum Ustengrav aufzubrechen, die Graubärte warten schon...“  
„Es wird nicht schlimm sein, wenn sie zwei Tage länger warten“ Harry legte seinen schlimmsten Welpenblick auf, schon wurde der Professor weich wie Butter, und auch Farkas der gerade zu ihnen kam.  
„Ich bin jederzeit bereit Euch zu heiraten, Herold“ verkündete er brummend.  
„Tut mir leid“ schmunzelte der Held leicht amüsiert:  
„Aber ich möchte Vilkas auch nicht eifersüchtig machen.“  
„Ist er interessiert an Euch“ der Krieger hob eine seiner Augenbrauen.  
„Ja und nicht nur er, Eorlund hat mir eben schon Tochter und Sohn angeboten. Der Rang des Herold macht eindeutig attraktiv, das sollte mir zu denken geben, ich brauche langsam einen Mann an meiner Seite. Einen der die ganzen Verehrer davon abhält mir zu nahe zu kommen. Und nein, ich werde keinen Gefährten nehmen, denn ich möchte auch niemanden von seinen Aufträgen abhalten. Mir liegt es fern Witwer zu werden, und mir liegt es noch ferner einen gelangweilten Krieger zuhause sitzen zu haben.“  
„Aufträge... wir haben gerade einen Auftrag aus Ostmarsch erhalten, ein Drache macht Ärger. Er greift Unschuldige an, Jarl Ulfric bezahlt sehr viel, wenn wir ihn loswerden. Aber wir hatten noch nie etwas mit einem Drachen, deswegen wollte ich um Rat fragen. Wahrscheinlich weiß schon ganze Himmelsrand, dass wir den Dovahkiin als Herold haben, so etwas verbreitet sich ganz schnell.“  
Harry hob eine Augenbraue und ließ sich den Standort auf der Karte zeigen.  
„Natürlich wird der Auftrag nicht abgelehnt, so ein Drache ist ein verdammt großes Ärgernis. Aber ohne mich geht das nicht und ich schäme mich nicht, dafür Geld zu nehmen, wir treffen uns dort“ bestimmte er dann:  
„Severus und ich reisen Heute noch nach Rifton und werden von dort aus dann zu der Stelle kommen. Greift den Drachen nicht ohne mich an, ihr könntet ihn sowieso nicht töten. Sollten wir später kommen, wartet am Ahnenschimmerheiligtum, das ist ja in der Nähe.  
Mmh... Ihr geht hin und nehmt... Athis mit, er soll seinen Bogen dabei haben. Torvar bleibt wie immer hier in Jorrvaskr, Aela soll das Fürstentum Weißlauf nicht verlassen. Wenn alles gut geht, sind wir Morgen früh bei euch und ich bin mir sicher, dass alles gut geht.“  
„Ich werde alles veranlassen“ nickte Farkas und machte sich auf den Weg, wohl zuerst zu Athis, um diesen zu informieren.  
„Gute Planung, du scheinst nicht nur in die Aufgabe hinein zu wachsen, sondern auch mit ihr“ stellte Severus fest:  
„Der Drache wird nicht den Standort wechseln, wenn er dort schon länger was für den Magen bekommt, und deswegen auch Morgen früh dort sein. Ich nehme an ich soll schnell unsere Sachen packen und die Pferde vorbereiten.“  
„So ist es“ nickte Harry und Severus machte sich auf den Weg, zurück ließ er das Tagebuch von Kodlak und die putzende Tilma. Seufzend setzte sich Harry auf den Stuhl, auf dem er saß als er das letzte Mal mit Kodlak sprach, und nahm das Buch... schlug es auf.  
„Tsun“ las er darin, wie es aussah eine wichtige Gestalt in Sovngarde.  
Doch wer war dieser Tsun?  
Egal, nun ging es erstmal nach Rifton und Sovngarde würde er bestimmt erst in vielen, vielen Jahren sehen.  
Hoffentlich...


	38. Faible

„Hier ist es, sie haben eine gute Stadtmauer, sieht sicher aus“ Harry hielt mit Salazar an den Ställen von Rifton an und stieg sofort ab, Severus tat es ihm mit Godric gleich und besprach dann mit dem Stallbesitzer sofort die Versorgung der Pferde.  
Es sollte den Tieren immer gut gehen, sie waren ihre einzige Möglichkeit sich einigermaßen schnell durch Himmelsrand zu bewegen, ohne sich auf die Kutsche verlassen zu müssen. Zudem fuhr die Kutsche nur zu den wichtigen Städten, Flusswald oder Ivarstatt steuerte sie nicht an, da brauchte man einfach ein Pferd um nicht laufen zu müssen.  
Und für die gute Pflege gaben die beiden Helden auch gerne mal das hart ersparte Geld aus. Sie konnten ja sowieso noch kein Haus in Windhelm kaufen, Ulfric saß noch dort und mit dem als Jarl, wollte Harry nicht dort wohnen.  
Das Drachenblut nahm den Beutel mit den Feuersalzen und seinen Schild, ging zur Stadtwache und wollte durch das Tor, wurde aber aufgehalten.  
„Halt“ schimpfte die Wache:  
„Bevor Ihr die Stadt betreten dürft, müsst Ihr zweihundert Septime bezahlen.“  
„Für was sind die“ staunte Harry, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
„Für das Privileg die Stadt zu betreten, wieso fragt Ihr?“  
Der Mann wirkte unsicher, dem Helden kam sofort ein recht interessanter Gedanke, da stimmte doch sicherlich irgendwas nicht. Eventuell wollte der Wachmann nur etwas seine Tasche füllen und nicht die des Jarls.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass Ich so etwas bezahlen werde“ bestimmte Harry mit gespitzten Lippen:  
„Und ich weiß genau, dass Ihr mich deswegen auch nicht in die Kerker bringt. Der Jarl wird fragen, was ich getan habe und ich werde alles genau erzählen. Wenn sich dann auch noch herausstellt, dass ich das Drachenblut und der Herold der Gefährten bin... so etwas dürfte nicht gut für Euch ausgehen.“  
„Ihr seid doch nicht...“ der Wachmann unterbrach sich als der finstere Blick des Helden ihn traf, daraufhin wurde er ganz blass und schluckte schwer.  
„Wollt Ihr wirklich erfahren, ob ich der bin, der ich vorgebe zu sein“ fragte Harry, ganz langsam und mit schneidender Stimme:  
„Ich kann Euch gerne eine Kostprobe meines Thu'um geben, aber ich denke Ihr wollt lieber dieses Tor für uns öffnen und diese Sache ganz schnell vergessen.“  
„Natürlich, bitte verzeiht mein Verhalten, sagt es nicht dem Jarl“ der Mann öffnete das Tor und die Beiden konnten die Stadt betreten, sofort kam ihnen ein sehr unangenehmer Duft entgegen.  
„Hier will ich niemals wohnen“ ächzte Severus entsetzt und sah sich um, wie in Weißlauf führte die Hauptstraße bis zum Marktplatz, vorbei an einem Tempel und dem Palast des Jarls. Aber diesmal war es anders, Rifton schien zum größten Teil auf Holz gebaut zu sein und das über dem See.  
Harry musste für zwei Sekunden an Venedig denken, aber dann war er sich sicher, dass es dort nicht so stank. Es war wirklich schlimm, auf Dauer vielleicht auszuhalten, aber Harry wollte das gar nicht.  
Severus hustete stark, eindeutig war er auch nicht begeistert.  
„Hier stinkt es wie in der letzten Kloake“ seufzte der Professor dann und hielt sich ein Tuch vor den Mund:  
„Aber ich glaube nicht, dass die Leute hier ihre Abwasser in den See werfen. Der war sauber.“  
Sie ritten zuvor fast eine Stunde am See entlang und es war kein Krümel Dreck dort drin gewesen. Die Bewohner der Stadt benutzten also den See nicht als Toilette, es musste etwas anderes dahinter stecken.  
„Ich will gar nicht wissen woher der Gestank kommt, ich will nur alles erledigen und dann wieder saubere Luft atmen“ fauchte Harry leicht gereizt, ging los und...  
„Hey“ ein bulliger Kerl, welcher an einer Säule stand, sprach sie an:  
„Ich kenne euch nicht, ich hoffe ihr seid nicht hier um Ärger zu machen. So etwas kann die Familie Schwarz-Dorn gar nicht gebrauchen.“  
„Hört zu“ schimpfte der Held los, nun platzte ihm der Kragen seiner neuen Rüstung aber gewaltig:  
„Ich bin sicher nicht hier um Ärger zu machen, ich werde sogar nicht eine Sekunde länger als nötig in diesem stinkenden Loch bleiben. Ihr könnt Rifton gerne für Euch behalten und jeden weiteren Besucher schlecht gelaunt von der Seite anmachen. Wir liefern hier nur etwas ab, kaufen zwei Amulette und verschwinden wieder und verdammt...“  
Harry packte hinter sich und zog einen Dieb vor, der ihm gerade an die Tasche wollte, diesen warf er dem bulligen Kerl vor die Füße:  
„Erst sollen wir eine Steuer bezahlen, um überhaupt die Stadt betreten zu dürfen, und dann will mich einer ausrauben. Wisst Ihr eigentlich was passiert wäre, wenn dieser Kerl mir meine Feuersalze genommen hätte? Ich wäre sofort nach Weißlauf geritten und hätte mein Leid den Gefährten geklagt, deren Herold ich bin. Dann wären sie hier geschlossen aufgelaufen und hätten alles zurückgeholt was mir gehört, und das sicher nicht mit besonders guter Laune. Verdammt, ich habe seit Wochen diese Feuersalze gesammelt, hat denn hier keiner etwas Ehre im Leib?“  
„Das ist Rifton“ knurrte der bullige Kerl, er schien aber schon sehr besänftigt zu sein, regelrecht amüsiert:  
„Die Heimat der Diebesgilde... solltet Ihr Hilfe brauchen, Ihr findet mich am Angelplatz. Mein Name ist Maul.“  
Er stemmte sich von der Säule ab und ging seiner Wege, Harry klappte der Mund auf und Severus ließ ein leises Lachen hören.  
„Ich glaube du hast ihn beeindruckt“ stellte der Professor fest:  
„Jetzt ist der Dieb weg.“  
„Sie hätten ihn eh nicht bestraft“ maulte Harry anklagend, schmunzelte dann aber:  
„Ich finde fast schon, diese Stadt hat einen gewissen Charme. Auch wenn sie stinkt, voller Diebe und Korruption ist, so etwas muss es einfach geben. Was machen wir zuerst?“  
„Liefern wir die Feuersalze ab“ forderte Severus ernst und sie gingen los, vorbei an einigen Häusern, zum Marktplatz. Dort herrschte geschäftiges Treiben, am lautesten aber war ein Mann, der „Falmerblut“ anbot.  
Laut seiner Aussage wurde man davon potent wie ein Mammut, stark wie ein Riese und reich wie der Großkönig.  
Aber keiner schien ihm das abzukaufen, man hörte nur zu und amüsierte sich darüber...  
Und dieser Mann, er schien mehr zu sein als er vorgab zu sein, aus irgendeinem Grund wirkte er sehr autoritär und stark im Charakter.  
„Er hat dieselbe Aura wie Skjor“ flüsterte Severus leise:  
„Da steckt mehr hinter, sicher verkauft er das nur um nicht aufzufallen. Eventuell ein Mitglied der Diebesgilde hier, ein besonders kluges.“  
Harry nickte und fragte dann einen Dunkelelfen nach dem Schmied.  
Er hatte inzwischen ein besonderes Faible für Dunkelelfen entwickelt, nicht nur wegen ihrer Talente im Kampf, sie waren auch immer höflich und sehr intelligent. Natürlich gab es da auch Ausnahmen, aber Harry schätzte diese Rasse wirklich sehr und zeigte dies auch.  
„Balimund hat seine Schmiede dort hinten“ zeigte der gute Mann an:  
„Ihr wollt sicher Feuersalze zu ihm bringen, seit drei Monaten kommen fast täglich Leute damit an. Dann reden sie, er sieht sie sich an, und macht ihnen dann eine gute Waffe zum Dank. Er braucht die Feuersalze um seine Schmiede anzuheizen, aber mittlerweile kann er sie wohl bei sich stapeln.“  
„Er wird sich bestimmt auch über...“ Harry griff hinter sich und zog einen weiteren Dieb hervor, drückte ihn wortlos mit dem Gesicht in eine Pfütze und ließ ihn dann laufen:  
„...diese Feuersalze freuen. Was wollen die Diebe immer von mir, ich habe nur ein paar Münzen in der Rüstung, Severus trägt alles an Geld bei sich.“  
„Ihr tragt eine teure Orkrüstung“ nickte der Dunkelelf ernst:  
„Zudem ein verzaubertes Schild und eine gute Waffe, das Diadem... Euer Begleiter hat nur eine Tasche und eine Robe an.“  
„So ist das also“ staunte Harry, er sah zu reich aus:  
„Das muss ich mir merken, das nächste Mal komme ich in Lumpen hierher. Danke für die Hinweise.“  
Er gab dem guten Mann seine wenigen Münzen und ging dann über den Marktplatz, der Schmiede entgegen. Trotz seinem Faible, wollte er auf keinen Fall einen Dunkelelfen heiraten, denn die waren alle schlank und recht schwach, da hätte er auch Athis gleich mit nach Rifton nehmen können.  
In der Schmiede arbeitete gerade tatsächlich gerade ein Mann, von dem Harry erstmal nur den breiten Rücken sah und ihn trotzdem als Nord erkannte. Das blonde Haar und die imposante Gestalt verrieten es schon.  
Zögernd trat er näher und beobachtete das Tun des Schmiedes. Der Rücken war wirklich breit und obwohl der Mann vor dem Gerbgestell hockte, schätzte Harry ihn auf ungefähr zwei Meter groß. Diese Arme, so muskulös... da machte allein schon das schwule Herz des Helden einen Satz, allein des Anblicks wegen.  
„Hallo“ machte Harry auf sich aufmerksam und der Schmied hielt inne:  
„Ich habe Feuersalze für Euch.“  
Der Mann erhob sich langsam, über zwei Meter, eindeutig, und drehte sich dann zu Harry um.  
Dem Drachenblut ging langsam der Mund auf, was für ein Kerl! So groß und muskulös, die tiefblauen Augen, dazu dieser wirklich männliche Bart.  
Harry schnappte nach Luft und hielt dem Schmied seinen Beutel hin, konnte einfach nichts mehr sagen und ebenso den Mund nicht mehr schließen.  
„Danke“ brummte der Mann und nahm den Beutel an:  
„Ihr habt nun die Wahl, entweder Ihr erhaltet wie jeder Eurer Vorgänger eine ordentliche Waffe... oder Ihr kauft ein Amulett von Mara für uns.“  
„Ich nehme an, die Feuersalze waren nur ein Vorwand“ stellte Severus schmunzelnd fest, so machte man das also wenn man keine Zeit hatte selbst auf die Suche zu gehen.  
„Ich brauche sie tatsächlich für die Schmiede, aber man kann sie auch gut in Morthal kaufen“ nickte der heiratswillige Schmied ernst, Harry ließ ein Fiepen hören:  
„Ich nehme an dieser junge Mann hat schon eine gute Waffe und braucht keine neue mehr.“  
„Ich nehme auch stark an, dass Ihr nichts gleichwertiges produzieren könntet, sie ist aus Himmelsschmiedenstahl. Aber so sprachlos wie er gerade ist, sollte ich auf eines hinweisen: Wir leben in Weißlauf und haben so schon nicht genug Platz für alle Bewohner unseres Hauses.“  
„Wenn er mich haben will, reicht mir eine Hälfte seines Bettes und eine Truhe daneben“ nickte Balimund ernst und Harry fiepte erneut:  
„Und mit einem Umzug habe ich gerechnet, mein Adoptivsohn wird die Schmiede hier übernehmen. Er ist in seiner Ausbildung weit genug.“ Er zeigte auf einen jungen Mann, der gerade aus dem Haus neben der Schmiede kam, eindeutig war dieser auch der Lehrling.  
Severus wurde misstrauisch, wenn man schon einen Adoptivsohn hatte, war man eventuell nicht mehr der Jüngste.  
„Vielleicht etwas zu alt für Harry“ fragte der Professor besorgt.  
„Vierzig“ knurrte der Schmied sofort:  
„Er war schon fast zehn, als ich ihn aus dem Waisenhaus holte, und jetzt ist er achtzehn. Und ich kann sehr gut für... Harry... sorgen, wenn wir kein Geld mehr haben, suche ich mir Arbeit als Schmied. Seid Ihr sein Vater?“  
„Nein, aber ich passe sehr gerne auf ihn auf. Und wegen dem Geld muss man sich keine Sorgen machen, wir finden immer welches. Harry ist alt genug sich seinen Partner selbst auszusuchen, ich sorge mich aber darum ob Ihr auch würdig seid... immerhin ist er nicht nur der Herold der Gefährten, sondern auch das Drachenblut.“  
„Egal“ fiepte Harry leise:  
„Ich will ihn...“  
„Ihr habt ihn gehört“ nickte Balimund ernst:  
„Man sollte doch dem Wunsch eines solchen Mannes unbedingt entsprechen, oder? Wir müssen aber nicht sofort heiraten, ich packe meine Sachen und komme erstmal mit. Kauft jedoch schon das Amulett, für den Tag an dem Ihr mich heiraten wollt. Ihr bekommt es im Tempel, inzwischen packe ich meinen Kram.“  
„Wir wollten auf dem Rückweg noch einen Drachen mitnehmen“ erinnerte Severus den schon sehr begeisterten Helden, wieder einmal musste er als mahnendes Gewissen auftreten:  
„Erinnerst du dich, in Ostmarsch. Farkas und Athis sind sicherlich schon auf dem Weg dorthin.“  
„Ja“ fiepte Harry:  
„Wir nehmen ihn einfach mit dorthin, erledigen den Drachen schnell und dann geht es nach Weißlauf. Alles kein Problem.“  
„Du siehst im Moment wirklich keine Probleme“ seufzte Severus:  
„Aber wenn ich schon an das enge Brisenheim denke... wo Lydia noch wohnt und darauf aufpassen soll. Das wird sicherlich kein Spaß. Wieso lässt du ihn nicht hier und wir holen ihn ab, wenn wir in Windhelm das Haus haben. Ich darf Dravynea ja jetzt auch noch nicht holen.“  
Harry fiepte nur und schlang seine Arme, soweit es ging, um den Oberkörper seines Schmiedes. Verliebt war er sicher noch nicht, aber er konnte sich keinen besseren Mann vorstellen als diesen riesigen, lieben Nord. Wenn der erstmal gewaschen war und nicht mehr nur die Schmiedeschürze trug... ach wieso, Harry mochte ihn auch schmutzig haben, Hauptsache er war da und nahm den Helden in den Arm.  
„Wir heiraten ja noch nicht“ brummte Balimund, er schien sehr glücklich zu sein und eigentlich war er auch der Richtige, denn er hatte Harry schon ausgesucht, bevor er wusste das wer er war.  
„Wir sind sowieso kaum im Brisenheim. Wenn wir keine Drachen jagen oder in Gräber hinab steigen, bin ich in Jorrvaskr und trainiere dort, oder gebe gute Ratschläge. Wir essen sogar meistens dort. Da kann er auch dabei sein, und wenn wir auf Reisen sind, ist er mit Lydia allein zuhause“ nuschelte Harry in das rußige Hemd des Schmiedes.  
„Und betrügt dich mit ihr“ bestimmte Severus und wurde sofort von Balimund angeknurrt.  
„Ich habe keinerlei Interesse an Frauen“ schnaubte dieser sofort:  
„Sonst hätte ich sicherlich keine Feuersalze verlangt, die kriegt man nur im Kampf oder in irgendwelchen Gruften. Nichts für Ladys, da hätte ich irgendwelche Schmuckstücke oder Pflanzen verlangen müssen. Egal wer diese Lydia ist und wie sie aussieht, sie wird mich nicht stören.“  
„Sie ist mein Huscarl“ nuschelte Harry und presste sich eng an Balimund, dabei war ihm egal, dass er auch schmutzig wurde:  
„...Unser Huscarl, wir sind beide Thane von Weißlauf. Aber sie stört bestimmt nicht und wenn es einmal ganz eng wird, übernachte ich mit Balimund in Jorrvaskr. Das will ich zwar nicht immer tun, aber es ist eine Möglichkeit.“  
„Dann zieht doch ganz nach Jorrvaskr, das Zimmer ist groß genug, und ich hole mir Dravynea ins Haus.“  
„Sie ist eine Lady“ schnaubte Harry:  
„Sie ist bestimmt nicht mit einer Truhe und einem halben Bett zufrieden. Außerdem wird sie bei Lydia bestimmt eifersüchtig, und ich kann nicht ganz nach Jorrvaskr ziehen. Nicht mit Balimund, den kann ich nicht ehrenhalber zum Gefährten machen, da wir schon einen Schmied haben.  
Und somit hat er kein Recht auf ein Bett in Jorrvaskr, nicht mal ein halbes.  
Ich bin vielleicht der Herold, aber ich kann mir auch nicht alles erlauben.  
Wieso gibt’s du Dravynea nicht etwas Geld, damit sie ein paar Mal die Kutsche nach Weißlauf nehmen kann, besucht euch gegenseitig bis wir das Haus in Windhelm haben.  
Ich will Balimund nicht ständig in diesem stinkenden Loch besuchen, und dabei Lumpen tragen müssen, nur damit ich nicht ausgeraubt werde. Wieso reitest du nicht noch Heute nach Kyneshain hoch und redest mit ihr, nimm ein Amulett mit, damit sie gleich weiß woran sie ist. Und Morgen früh treffen wir uns dann am Drachen.“  
„Die Pferde sind noch zu erschöpft“ staunte Severus, es war eigentlich keine schlechte Idee.  
„Dann nehmt die Kutsche nach Windhelm“ brummte Balimund und ließ sich nebenbei auf der Karte zeigen wo der Drache war:  
„Und von dort aus dann nach Weißlauf. Ich bin nicht ungeübt im Kampf und kann Harry zur Not, gegen den Drachen beistehen, außerdem beherrsche ich etliche Heilzauber. So etwas braucht man, wenn man in einer heißen Schmiede arbeitet. Natürlich ist es nicht mein Wunsch immer an seiner Seite zu kämpfen, ich warte lieber zuhause auf meinen Mann, aber ich kann ihn im Notfall sehr gut beschützen.“  
„Er hat Recht, außerdem sind Farkas und Athis dann auch da. Sagen wir, wenn du Morgen Abend in Weißlauf bist, reicht es vollkommen“ nickte Harry heftig:  
„Und dann brechen wir schon bald zum Ustengrav auf, damit die Graubärte ihr Horn bekommen. Ich freu mich schon darauf meinen lieben Mann zuhause zu haben, wenn ich zurückkehre... Also, was wirst du jetzt tun?“  
Severus atmete tief durch und schien einige Momente nachzudenken.  
„Ich kaufe jetzt zwei Amulette, im Tempel, eines gebe ich dir. Mit dem anderen werde ich die Kutsche nach Windhelm nehmen, wir sehen uns dann morgen Abend in Weißlauf. Und wehe Harry fehlt auch nur ein Haar, dann werde ich einen gewissen Schmied zuallererst dafür verantwortlich machen.“  
Der Professor machte sich motzend auf den Weg zum Tempel und Harry strahlte seinen Schmied glücklich an.  
Das er in solch einem stinkenden Loch etwas so wunderbares fand... allein dafür würde er Rifton für immer in seinem Herzen tragen.


	39. Unterhemd

„Ist er das“ Harry stieg am Ahnenschimmerheiligtum von Salazar ab und zeigte dabei auf einen Drachen, der um einen Berg herum kreiste.  
„Ja das ist er, er hat eben schon einen Riesen erledigt. Das war kein schöner Anblick, leider war der Riese allein und hatte deswegen keine Chance“ erzählte Athis:  
„Wer ist das? Und wo ist der Zauberer?“  
Er zeigte auf Balimund, der gerade von Godric abstieg und dann beide Pferde mit einer Bürste kurz bearbeitete. Ostmarsch konnte sehr staubig sein, dazu waren sie schnell geritten und als Schmied hatte er immer eine Wurzelbürste dabei. Dass er sie sonst für Rüstungen, aus Leder, benutzte, war den beiden Pferden egal. Sie schätzten es sehr, so behandelt zu werden und es entspannte sie, immerhin musste man ja an diesem Tag noch nach Weißlauf reiten.  
„Mein zukünftiger Ehemann“ nickte Harry ernst und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Severus hat die Kutsche nach Windhelm genommen und wird heute Abend in Weißlauf eintreffen. Er besucht seine zukünftige Ehefrau im Kyneshain...“ Der Held kniff die Augen fest zusammen, beobachtete den kreisenden Drachen nur durch dünne Schlitze.  
„Wir müssen ihn auf die Erde bekommen“ stellte er dann fest:  
„Drachen halten sich in der Regel für die großartigsten Geschöpfe von ganz Nirn. Das kann man ausnutzen. Ich sorge dafür das er runterkommt und ihr greift ihn von allen Seiten an, Balimund... pass bitte auf die Pferde auf, du musst dich nicht einmischen. Es ist nicht mein erster Drache und ich möchte dich nicht geröstet vorfinden.“  
„Auch wenn ich nicht möchte, dass meinem zukünftigen Ehemann etwas geschieht, so werde ich hier bleiben und warten“ brummte er und musste dann Farkas anknurren, der ein wenig eifersüchtig und enttäuscht zu sein schien. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich doch einige Hoffnungen gemacht, er hatte sich tatsächlich etliche Hoffnungen gemacht, wie Harry kurz darauf erfuhr.  
„Ich habe mit meinem Bruder geredet“ verkündete der Zwilling, als sie zum Drachen liefen:  
„Er ist bereit auf Euch zu verzichten, damit Ihr mich heiraten könnt.“  
„Ich habe mich für Balimund entschieden, er ist genau der Richtige für mich“ wehrte Harry entschieden ab.  
„Aber er ist Eurer nicht würdig. Er ist nur ein Schmied.“  
„Das entscheide ich immer noch selbst und ich weiß, dass mir dies noch Ärger einbringen könnte“ nickte der Herold ernst:  
„Aber jetzt der Drache.“  
Er blieb stehen, seine beiden Gefährten liefen noch etwas weiter, bildeten mit ihm einen Kreis auf einer größeren, freien Fläche.  
Um sie herum brodelten die Geysire, es roch leicht nach Schwefel...  
„Hey“ brüllte Harry:  
„Du Milchtrinker mit verkrüppeltem Flügel, da oben!“  
Sofort wurde der Drache aufmerksam und schickte Harry seinen eisigen Schrei, zum Glück konnte der Held schnell genug ausweichen. Auch Drachen schrien, Harry konnte genau das „FO KRAH DIIN“ hören, welches den Frostatem herauf beschwor.  
„Feiges Huhn“ brüllte der Held sofort wieder:  
„Traust du dich nicht wie ein richtiger Dovah zu kämpfen, versteckst dich zitternd und bibbernd da oben in der Luft.“  
Er winkte Athis zu, der schoss einen Pfeil auf das Hinterteil des Drachen.  
„Eure Worte werden Euren Untergang besiegeln“ donnerte der Drache und kreiste nun tiefer, griff Athis an, doch dieser machte sich schnell einen magischen Schutzschild.  
„Komm runter, kämpfe wie ein würdevoller Dovah und dann sehen wir, welcher Untergang hier besiegelt ist“ schimpfte Harry, zog Axt und Schild, der Drache landete tatsächlich. Das war sein Ende, die Drei hieben solange auf den Drachen ein, bis er seine Seele an Harry übergab.  
Der keuchte schwer, schwitzte stark. Normalerweise strengte ihn so ein Kampf nicht sonderlich an, Draugr und Trolle empfand fand er da schon als schwieriger, aber diese Luft. So dick und schwer, die Gase aus den Geysiren zeigten sich heiß und brennend im Hals, grauenhaft.  
„Ist Windhelm auch so“ keuchte er, dann wollte er dort sicher nicht leben.  
„Nein, Windhelm liegt im Norden“ nickte Athis ernst:  
„Im ewigen Schnee und Eis... wir haben den Drachen erledigt. Ein würdiger Moment für die siegreichen Gefährten.“  
„Ja, geht nach Windhelm und holt bei Ulfric das Geld ab.“  
„Er spricht nicht mit Dunkelelfen“ verkündete der Gefährte und Harrys Blick wurde finster:  
„Er spricht nur mit „echten“ Nord und würde mich nie empfangen.“  
„Am Liebsten würde ich Ulfric nun gerne selbst besuchen, aber ich habe mir vorgenommen ihn erst im Kampf wieder zu sehen.  
Farkas, Ihr geht nach Windhelm und holt den Lohn ab, nehmt eine Schuppe zum Beweis mit.  
Und sagt Ulfric, dass der Herold der Gefährten, das Drachenblut, diese Intoleranz nicht mehr lange mit ansehen wird. Wer gegen Freiheit für alle Rassen, in Himmelsrand, ist... der ist auch gegen mich.“  
„Soll ich ihm das wirklich so sagen, er wird nicht begeistert sein“ staunte der Gefährte, damit hatte er sicher nicht gerechnet und es war bestimmt nicht klug.  
„Ja genau so. Er soll gleich wissen, welchen Standpunkt ich vertrete. Ich bin ein Held der Nord, eines Tages werde ich mit Ysgramor an einem Tisch sitzen. Ulfric wird nicht erfreut sein zu hören, dass ich ihn als meinen Feind ansehe. Vielleicht demotiviert ihn das ein wenig und er denkt mal über seine Taten nach.“  
„Oder es macht ihn wütend und er schickt Schläger um Euch seine Meinung kund zu tun“ überlegte Athis ernsthaft.  
„Damit macht er sich dann vollkommen lächerlich, er will Großkönig werden und greift auf stinkenden Raufbolde zurück... geht Farkas, und überbringt ihm meine Botschaft wortwörtlich, vergesst nichts davon. Und nehmt dann die Kutsche nach Weißlauf zurück, nein, geht nach Kyneshain und sammelt Severus ein. Nehmt dann zusammen die Kutsche, dann bin ich auch gleich sicher, dass mein Zauberer heile zuhause ankommt.“  
„Ich werde es genauso tun“ nickte der Krieger und machte sich dann schnell auf den Weg, wenn er gut lief, war er schon in zwei Stunden in Windhelm. Balimund trat an die Beiden heran und führte die Pferde hinter sich her.  
„Ich habe euer Gespräch mit angehört“ verkündete er nur.  
„Das hatten wir noch gar nicht geklärt“ stellte Harry entsetzt fest:  
„Ich möchte niemanden heiraten, der ein Freund der Sturmmäntel ist.“  
„Mein bester Freund ist ein Argonier“ brummte der Schmied gelassen:  
„Und die dürfen in Windhelm nicht mal die Stadt betreten. Sie leben dort in der Gosse, am Hafen, werden von den Bewohner der Stadt beschimpft und drangsaliert. Das habe ich nicht gerne und Ulfric macht sich mit so etwas nicht gerade beliebt bei mir.“  
„Wenn wir eines Tages dort leben, werden wir deinen Freund sehr oft zu uns einladen“ strahlte Harry glücklich:  
„Ich habe dort auf dem Berg ein paar Ruinen bemerkt, ich möchte mir sie ansehen, bevor wir nach Weißlauf zurückkehren.“  
„Ich muss noch zu einem Auftrag, nahe Rifton“ nickte Athis:  
„Wir sehen uns dann in Weißlauf wieder.“  
„Das hoffe ich doch, denn ich habe vor Euch zum Ustengrav mitzunehmen. Deswegen braucht nicht zulange, damit Ihr Euch zuhause noch etwas ausruhen könnt.“  
„Ich werde mich beeilen, denn es ist eine große Ehre Euch begleiten zu dürfen.“ Er machte sich schnell auf den Weg und Harry bestieg mit Balimund, und den Pferden, den Berg.  
„Oh hier ist eine Wortmauer“ freute sich das Drachenblut, sofort als sie angekommen waren und lief schnell hin um die leuchtenden Symbole zu berühren. Zwar hatte Severus ihm prophezeit, dass Harry lernen musste der Anziehungskraft zu widerstehen, aber der war ja grade nicht um so etwas zu verlangen.  
„Hoffentlich ist es nicht wieder so ein Mist, wie bei Ysgramors Grab“ schimpfte Harry, als er das Wort gelernt hatte und schrie dann:  
„FO!“  
Ein eisiger Atem erfasste sofort die nahe Pflanze, aber er war schwach und Balimund kräuselte die Lippen schweigend.  
„Etwas schwach“ stellte Harry fest, der Drache hatte alle drei Wörter gehabt und das sah dann natürlich ganz anders aus.  
„Reicht gerade mal um ein Lagerfeuer zu löschen“ nickte der Schmied:  
„Hast du auch einen Feueratem?“  
„Ja und davon schon zwei Wörter... YOL TOOR“ die Pflanze ging in Flammen auf und Balimund zeigte sich beeindruckt:  
„Damit habe ich schon die Himmelsschmiede angefeuert und die Seele meines Vorgängers ehrenvoll nach Sovngarde geschickt. Es ist mein Lieblingsschrei, Feuer liegt mir einfach mehr als alles andere. Für den Frostatem, den ich sicher derweil noch brauchen werde, benötige ich aber das zweite Wort.“  
„Was war das für ein Schrei, bei Ysgramors Grab?“  
„Erst wusste ich nicht, welche Wirkung er hatte, dann aber probierte ich ihn gegen einen kleinen Gegner aus und ein Horker kam mir zu Hilfe. Ich neige aber dazu, keine Tiere für mich kämpfen zu lassen. Er ist also unnütz für mich, schau, eine Truhe. Die räume ich noch aus und dann können wir endlich nach Hause reiten.“

„Das ist dein Haus... es ist.. gemütlich“ Balimund betrat das kleine Brisenheim und sah als erstes Lydia, welche am Kochtopf stand, sofort wurde sie angeknurrt.  
„Das ist Lydia“ staunte Harry, der Schmied krempelte die Ärmel hoch und der Held verstand das Verhalten nun gar nicht.  
Balimund knurrte und trat langsam auf sie zu, sie wich zurück, sein Blick haftete förmlich auf ihr.  
„Ich... ich habe noch ein Zimmer in der Drachenfeste“ schluckte sie schwer und suchte schnell ihre Sachen zusammen:  
„Wenn Ihr mich braucht, Thane, dann holt mich dort.“  
Und weg war sie, Harry klappte der Mund auf.  
„So macht man Platz“ bestimmte Balimund und stellte seine Tasche ab, blickte ernst in den Kochtopf und warf das Essen dann weg:  
„Ich koche dir etwas besseres. Du musst für deine Aufgaben sehr stark sein, das Zeug brauchst du doch noch nicht mal zu kochen... was ist das für eine Wand?“  
„Dahinter ist das Zimmer von Severus, wir mussten es dorthin bauen, weil wir sonst keinen Platz haben“ murmelte Harry:  
„Das war nicht nett gewesen.“  
„Sie hat doch ein Zimmer in der Drachenfeste“ zuckte der Schmied mit den Schultern.  
„Aber sie hat auf das Brisenheim aufgepasst, während wir nicht da waren.“  
„Und sie hat Besuch gehabt“ Balimund untersuchte inzwischen in das ehemalige Zimmer des Huscarls, hielt Harry dann ein Unterhemd für Männer hin.  
„Das gehört Hrongar“ seufzte der Held verzweifelt:  
„Ich habe gesagt, sie solle ihn nicht mehr hierher einladen.“  
„Wieso nicht?“  
„Er ist der Bruder des Jarls und sie nicht im Rang hoch genug um mit ihm zusammen zu sein, deswegen treffen sie sich heimlich.  
Sie hat versprochen ihn nicht mehr einzuladen und sich woanders mit ihm zu treffen. Es wirft ein schlechtes Licht auf mich, wenn ich solch einer Verbindung zustimme, besonders weil ich der Thane von Weißlauf bin... und der Herold der Gefährten. Das sind Ränge die sehr viel mit Ehre zu tun haben, Drachenblut ist angeboren, Thane und Herold wird man durch besondere Verdienste.  
Jetzt reicht es mir, sie ist für die Sturmmäntel und hintergeht mich in dieser schändlichen Weise. Ich verlange einen neuen Huscarl.“  
Harry nahm das Unterhemd und machte sich damit auf den Weg zur Drachenfeste, Balimund folgte ihm und wischte sich unterwegs das Gesicht einigermaßen sauber. Er wollte dem Jarl sicherlich nicht mit rußigem Gesicht gegenüber treten, seinem zukünftigen Mann aber auch beistehen.  
„Mein Jarl“ Harry verbeugte sich leicht, als sie vor Balgruuf standen, und auch Hrongar war anwesend:  
„Ich verlange einen neuen Huscarl.“  
„Stimmt etwas mit Lydia nicht, sie kam auch gerade zurück und meinte ein grober Kerl habe sie heraus geworfen“ staunte der Jarl.  
„Das war mein zukünftiger Ehemann“ der Held zeigte auf Balimund:  
„Erst nur weil wir Platz brauchten, aber nun reicht es mir“ er warf Hrongar das Hemd vor die Füße:  
„Ich nehme an, das gehört Euch. Ihr habt es im Zimmer von Lydia vergessen, und das obwohl sie mir versprach, dass ihr euch nicht mehr im Brisenheim trefft. Nicht nur das sie vollkommen unnütz für mich ist, als Befürworterin der Sturmmäntel, sie trifft sich auch heimlich mit Eurem Bruder, mein Jarl.  
Ich bat sie, dies nicht mehr in meinem Heim zu tun, aber sie brach ihr versprechen. Nun ist es mir egal, was geschieht und welches Licht es auf mich wirft. Ich will sie nicht mehr als Huscarl.“  
Stille trat ein, Hrongar hob mit rotem Kopf das Unterhemd auf.  
Balgruuf strich sich leicht verzweifelt über das Gesicht, seufzte dann leise auf.  
„Irgendwie habe ich so etwas schon geahnt“ erklärte er dann:  
„Und ich kann Eure Wut verstehen, Drachenblut. Euch trifft natürlich keinerlei schuld, Wache, sagt Lydia das sie aus meinem Dienst entlassen ist. Und Hrongar, Ihr könnt auch gehen.“  
„Bruder...“ staunte der Krieger.  
„Geht, macht was Ihr wollt, ich nehme Euch alle Ränge. Vom Blut her, seid Ihr noch mein Bruder und ich werde Euch auch weiterhin beistehen. Aber in der Drachenfeste will ich Euch nicht mehr sehen. Ihr seid nun auf der gleichen Stufe wie Lydia, nutzt es. Ich werde einer Einladung zur Hochzeit gerne nachkommen und lasst Euch etwas Geld geben, damit Ihr nicht auf der Straße nächtigen müsst.“  
Hrongar schwieg erst voller Entsetzen, dann aber schien er seine Möglichkeiten zu erkennen und bedankte sich, lief dann eilig los um entweder seine Sachen oder Lydia zu holen.  
„Ihr habt richtig gehandelt“ nickte Balgruuf dem Helden zu:  
„Ihr zeigtet Euer großes Herz und habt sie zuerst nicht verraten, nun aber ging sie wirklich zu weit. Leider habe ich keinen Huscarl mehr frei, aber ich kann eine Person Eurer Wahl bezahlen.“  
„Ich brauche nur jemanden der auf das Brisenheim aufpasst, während wir nicht da sind. Zwar ist mein zukünftiger Mann immer zugegen, aber er ist kein Krieger... ich wüsste da jemanden, der ein Zimmer genau gegenüber vom Brisenheim hat... kennt ihr Jenassa, die Söldnerin.“  
„Ich kenne sie“ meldete sich Irileth:  
„Eine kluge und starke Kriegerin.“  
„Sie war schon an meiner Seite, als ich zu den Graubärten ging. Ich schätze ihre Fähigkeiten sehr und sie wohnt im trunkenen Jägersmann, genau gegenüber vom Brisenheim. Sie wäre der perfekte Huscarl.“  
„Ich werde ihr Geld schicken, ihren Lohn und die Bezahlung für das Zimmer“ bestimmte Balgruuf sofort und erntete dafür ein Lächeln vom Helden.  
„Ich bin Euch sehr dankbar“ verbeugte Harry sich leicht zum Abschied:  
„Und Severus wird es natürlich auch sein, er schätzt Jenassa ebenfalls sehr. Gehen wir Balimund, ich möchte dir noch meine Freunde hier vorstellen und dann wird Severus sicher auch bald heim kommen.“  
Sie verließen die Drachenfeste, sahen wenig später wie eine Wache den Palast verließ und zum trunkenen Jägersmann lief. Jenassa war eine sehr gute Wahl, sicher freute sie sich auch über die Festanstellung und die wichtige Aufgabe. Harry atmete tief durch, bewunderte einen Moment lang den prächtig-blühenden Güldengrünbaum... dann wandte er sich der Methalle, der Gefährten, zu.  
„Gehen wir erst nach Jorrvaskr, ich sollte mich sowieso zurückmelden, sonst machen sie sich noch Sorgen.“  
„Ob ich die Himmelsschmiede einmal sehen kann“ überlegte Balimund und seine blauen Augen leuchteten wie die eines Kindes, wenn dieses ein neues Spielzeug bekam.  
„Du kannst Eorlund fragen, aber sicherlich lässt er dich nicht daran arbeiten. Gehen wir rein“ sie betraten Jorrvaskr, wo Aela und Ria gerade über etwas diskutierten und Torvar nach einer Flasche Met griff.  
„Herold“ er stand sofort auf und ließ den Met in Ruhe:  
„Es gab keinerlei Vorfälle, während Eurer Abwesenheit.“  
„Das ist schön, gönnt Euch ruhig den Met“ nickte Harry lächelnd:  
„Gab es sonst etwas, was ich wissen sollte. Das ist übrigens Balimund, mein zukünftiger Ehemann, ich wollte ihm Jorrvaskr einmal zeigen.“  
„Er scheint mir recht ordentlich zu sein“ stellte Aela fest:  
„Habt Ihr vielleicht noch einen Bruder?“  
„Nein“ brummte Balimund leicht verlegen:  
„Aber mein Adoptivsohn ist noch alleinstehend, er betreibt nun die Schmiede in Rifton.“  
„Da kann man ihn aber schlecht wegholen“ warnte Harry:  
„Immerhin muss die Schmiede ja von jemandem betrieben werden.“  
„Kein Gefährte ist gezwungen in Jorrvaskr oder Weißlauf zu leben“ nickte Aela ernst:  
„Man kann auch Gefährte sein und vielleicht einmal in der Woche hierher kommen, Aufträge durch Kuriere bekommen, oder sich bei Besuchen etwas mitnehmen. Ich hörte ja schon, dass auch Ihr irgendwann wegziehen wollt.“  
„So ist es, und auch ich werde dann vielleicht nur einmal in der Woche hier sein. Es stimmt schon, man muss nicht ständig in Weißlauf sein.  
Mir ist aber auch wichtig, dass Jorrvaskr an keinem Tag leer steht. Ich will deswegen bald neue Gefährten aufnehmen, jeder kann mir immer mal wieder einen vorstellen und wir sehen dann zusammen, wie sie sich machen.  
Aber ich will die Neulinge immer vorher selbst sprechen und ich will weder Grau-Mähnen noch Kampf-Geborene. Jegliche Art von solchem Ärger bleibt mir aus Jorrvaskr raus, Eorlund und Vignar bleiben die Ausnahmen.“  
Vignar war Eorlunds Bruder und ein alter Gefährte, der nur noch von seinen Schlachten erzählte, aber nicht mehr in solche auszog.  
Auch wenn er das Oberhaupt der Grau-Mähnen war, so störte er Harry nicht, solange er seine Reden nicht in Jorrvaskr schwang. Denn Vignar konnte recht groß darin sein, gegen das Kaiserreich zu schimpfen.  
„Wir werden das beachten“ nickte Vilkas, der gerade von Unten kam.  
„Mir wäre es fast schon lieb, Uthgerd noch einmal zu fragen. Aber ich glaube sie kämpft nicht mehr, das letzte Mal als ich sie sah, flirtete sie ungeniert mit Mikael.“  
„Uthgerd tötete einen von uns“ fauchte Aela sofort.  
„Es war ein Unfall und ich glaube ihr. So etwas wird nie wieder geschehen, Vilkas, Ihr habt von Heute an die Aufgabe, die Neuen zu prüfen und dann auszubilden. Teilt Euch das mit Farkas. So stelle ich sicher, dass keiner mehr versehentlich getötet wird. Und jetzt reden wir nicht mehr darüber, ich bin darauf gespannt was Farkas mir aus Windhelm zu berichten hat. Ulfric wird mir sicherlich eine Antwort zukommen lassen.“

„Er schreibt“ Severus saß in Jorrvaskr am reichlich gedeckten Tisch und las ein Schreiben aus Windhelm vor, alle Gefährten waren anwesend und Balimund unterhielt sich angeregt mit Eorlund:  
„Das er es sehr bedauert, dass ein solcher Mann gegen ihn und seine Ideale ist. Er kämpfe für die Nord und dies solle das Drachenblut doch zu schätzen wissen... er denkt wohl du bist ebenfalls ein Nord, etwas anderes kann er sich wohl nicht vorstellen... weiter schreibt er, dass er trotzdem keine Angst habe und sich darauf freue, dir auf dem Schlachtfeld zu begegnen. Ich nehme stark an, er wird eines Tages von dir sehr enttäuscht sein und das ist dann dein Vorteil. Er erwartet bestimmt einen bärigen Nord mit Kriegshammer und weißem Bart, mindestens drei Meter groß.“  
„Allein schon deswegen freue ich mich ebenfalls ihn auf dem Schlachtfeld zu sehen, hoffentlich bald“ kaute Harry auf einem Rinderbein herum, er liebte es Knochen abzunagen und Severus nahm an, dass dies an der wölfischen Seite des Helden lag:  
„Und es wird genauso ausgehen wie in meiner letzten Schlacht, das Gute siegt und der Feind wird untergehen... Schickt nach einem Barden und holt ein frisches Fass Met, ich möchte „Zeitalter der Aggression“ hören und ein wenig dazu feiern.“


	40. Leinentücher

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass wir nicht zusammen in ein Bett passen. Nicht in das Bett, hoffentlich werden unsere zukünftigen etwas größer sein“ Harry, das Drachenblut, der Thane von Weißlauf und Herold der Gefährten, stand im langen Unterhemd vor seinem Bett. Darin lag sein zukünftiger Ehemann und nahm mindestens dreiviertel der Liegefläche ein. Ein Viertel war dem Helden eindeutig zu wenig, seine Miene zeigte seinen Unmut sehr deutlich.  
Er mochte es wirklich, dass Balimund so ein Riese war, so breit und groß, aber im Bett wurde das wohl zu einem Problem.  
„Das hier ist ein sehr kleines Haus und glaub mir, in den größeren Häusern stehen auch größere Betten. Ich könnte mich in das kleine Zimmer legen, auch wenn es unbequem für mich wird, ich bin bereit zu verzichten damit du ruhig schläfst“ schlug Balimund vor, er trug nur eine weiche Leinenhose und Harry gefiel der nackte Oberkörper sehr gut, daran wollte er sich kuscheln. Das ging aber nicht, wenn der Schmied sich in ein anderes Bett quetschte.  
„Da bin ich gegen“ seufzte Harry leise, hoffentlich schnarchte Balimund nicht auch noch.  
„Aber du willst Morgen in ein Abenteuer aufbrechen und solltest ausgeschlafen sein“ nickte der Schmied ernst, Harry wurde ganz rot weil sich Balimund so um ihn sorgte. Er hatte sogar am Abend noch die orkische Rüstung poliert und besser angepasst, ein paar Macken entfernt. Und das nach einer wilden Feier, mit viel Met und Gesang, der Held gab auch wieder das Lied von den Zentauren zum Besten.  
Alles damit Harry auch ordentlich zum Ustengrav ging und kein Pfeil ihm den Gar aus machte. Bogenschützen waren wirklich das größte Problem, die lebendigen ebenso wie die untoten. Gegen alles andere hatte Harry keine Probleme, ob Nahkampf gegen Drachen oder Banditen, Skeever und Spinnen, Draugr und Bären... sogar Zauberer und Beschwörer mussten nicht unbedingt ein Problem sein, wenn Severus dabei war.  
Aber Bogenschützen... und dann die besorgten Blicke wenn Harry einmal wieder den Helm verweigerte. Selbst Balimund hatte ihn schon angeknurrt, weil er keinen orkischen Helm vorfand und Harry dann erwähnen musste, nie einen tragen zu wollen.  
„Ich werde sicher ausgeschlafen sein, wenn wir hierfür eine Lösung gefunden haben“ Harry nahm die Brille ab und legte sie auf die Kommode, sofort war der Oberkörper des Schmiedes nicht mehr so attraktiv wie zuvor. Aber das würde sich ändern, wenn er etwas näher an Balimund heran kam.  
„Du blinzelst merkwürdig“ kam sofort von Harrys halbnacktem Verlobten.  
„Ich sehe ohne die Brille sehr schlecht, leg dich auf den Rücken“ forderte der junge Mann und konnte sich dann einfach auf den sehr bequemen Schmied legen.  
„Dann reist ihr Morgen mit der Kutsche nach Morthal, besucht die Hütte des Traumaturgen. Wenn jemand Augenprobleme hat, geht er dorthin, dort arbeitet die beste Heilerin und Alchemistin von ganz Himmelsrand. Auch bei Zahnproblemen... ich habe noch nie so eine Brille gesehen, was daran liegt, dass ihr keine Hütte des Traumaturgen habt.“  
„Ich vertraue eigentlich auf Severus“ staunte der Held.  
„Und er ist kein schlechter Mann, aber es gibt immer jemanden der besser ist als man selbst.  
Einmal, vor vielen Jahren, bekam ich Feuersalze in meine Augen. Ich war blind und es brannte wie die Hölle, keiner konnte mir helfen. Brand-Shei, der Dunkelelf vom Marktplatz, den du schon kennengelernt hast, brachte mich nach Morthal und dort konnte die gute Frau es tatsächlich heilen. Sie ist wirklich gut, wenn auch nicht günstig, aber sollte sie es nicht schaffen, dann auch niemand sonst.“  
„Ich glaube aber, dass es angeboren ist. Ich kenne mich gar nicht ohne Brille.“  
„Du solltest es versuchen, stell dir vor du verlierst die Brille im Kampf und siehst den Feind nicht mehr.“  
„Du sorgst dich zu sehr um mich, bis jetzt habe ich meine Brille sehr selten verloren“ Harry kuschelte sich eng an ihn, die kräftigen Arme des Schmieds legten sich auf seinen dünnen Körper.  
„Ich will dich eines Tages heiraten, dafür solltest du lebendig sein und es kann ja jederzeit passieren“ brummte Balimund nur, er schien langsam einzuschlafen.  
„Ich will dich auch eines Tages heiraten... Aber du musst mir versprechen mich nie etwas über meine Vergangenheit zu fragen“ bat Harry und küsste Balimund sanft auf die Nase:  
„Ich möchte dich nicht anlügen und deswegen lieber darüber schweigen.“  
„Mich interessiert deine Vergangenheit gar nicht, genauso wenig die Tatsache das du der Drachenblut- Thane- Herold bist. Aber eines musst du mir verraten, was ist „Harry“ für ein merkwürdiger Name?“  
„Kurzform von Harald“ murmelte der Held, ihm fielen tausend Felsen vom Herzen, Harald war ein ganz normaler Name in Himmelsrand.  
Und so ganz gelogen war es ja nicht, Balimund brummte zufrieden.  
„Gut, mehr will ich gar nicht wissen und jetzt schlafe, du hast ein anstrengendes Abenteuer vor dir und musst gut ausgeruht sein.“

„Morthal ist nur einen Katzensprung vom Ustengrav entfernt“ Severus hatte die Karte auf dem Boden ausgebreitet, das kam davon wenn man keinen Tisch mehr besaß.  
Balimund knurrte deswegen schon, er hatte gut gekocht und nun aßen sie teilweise im Stehen. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie einen Gast da hatten, Athis war schon eingetroffen und Jenassa ging zudem durch das Haus um es sich genau anzusehen. Der Sicherheit wegen, worauf sie besonders achten musste und was eingeschlossen sein sollte.  
Sie würde tagsüber die meiste Zeit im Brisenheim sein, im trunkenen Jägersmann aber schlafen und sich gut mit Balimund absprechen. Sie nahm ihre neue Aufgabe sehr ernst, war zudem sehr dankbar nun ein Huscarl zu sein. Das war wesentlich besser als Söldnerin zu sein, Harry zeigte sich auch zufrieden und lächelte sobald Jenassa das Haus betrat.  
„Sicher schaffen wir es in ein oder zwei Stunden von dort aus“ bestimmte Athis nachdenklich:  
„Eventuell kann diese Heilerin die Sehschwäche des Herold tatsächlich heilen, allein um das heraus zu finden ist es die Reise wert. Aber ich muss warnen, Morthal ist keine einfache Stadt. Sie liegt tief in den Sümpfen von Hjaalmarsch, ist oft finster, von Friedhöfen und düsteren Höhlen umgeben. Es heißt Vampire würden dort hausen, nicht nur in den Höhlen, auch in den Häusern.“  
„Die sollten sich nicht zeigen, sonst gibt es gleich Geschnetzeltes“ zischelte Harry schlangenhaft, mittlerweile war es unter den Gefährten kein Geheimnis mehr das Aela und der Held Werwölfe waren. So etwas konnte man nach der Sache mit der silbernen Hand einfach nicht mehr geheim halten und es wurde auch akzeptiert.  
„Ich sorge mich“ stellte Balimund fest.  
„Vampire sind unser geringstes Problem, Harry ist ein Diener Hircines und damit dürften die Feinde eher Probleme haben“ nickte Severus ernst, der Schmied kniff ein Auge misstrauisch zusammen.  
„Keine Sorge“ lächelte das Drachenblut sanft:  
„Wir haben eine Möglichkeit zur Heilung und ich möchte nicht ewig ein Werwolf bleiben, nur solange ich diese Kraft benötige. Außerdem habe ich vor eines Tages mit Ysgramor ein paar Krüge zu heben und Shor wird keinen Werwolf nach Sovngarde lassen.“  
„Ich sorge mich immer noch, aber etwas weniger. Ich packe euch Brot, Käse und Fleisch ein.“ Er holte einen einfachen Stoff-Rucksack hervor und fing an diesen mit Lebensmitteln zu füllen.  
„Und es ist okay für dich“ fragte Harry besorgt.  
„Ich habe auch schon den ein oder anderen Kampf hinter mir, lebe ehrbar und voll harter Arbeit, werde deswegen Sovngarde sicher sehen. Mir ist es dann wichtig, dass du auch dort bist“ erklärte der Schmied ernst:  
„Was du während deiner Lebenszeit machst, um stärker zu sein, ist da unwichtig. Und ich kann das verstehen, so ein halbes Hemd und dann der Kampf gegen Drachen und Draugr... Ich kann es wirklich verstehen und freue mich, dass die Vampire von dir geschnetzelt werden. Anders herum wäre es schlechter.“  
Und schon hatte er Harry im Arm, musste diesen fest umarmen.  
„Wir heiraten sofort wenn ich von den Graubärten zurück bin“ fiepte der Held voller Euphorie und Balimund musste schmunzeln, er glaubte nicht daran. Verständnis und Akzeptanz waren dem Drachenblut aber wohl sehr wichtig, besonders wenn es um ein so heikles Thema ging.  
„Die Kutsche braucht ungefähr vier bis sechs Stunden um nach Morthal zu kommen“ rechnete Athis und fuhr dabei mit den Fingern über die Karte:  
„Die Pferde können wir definitiv nicht nehmen, wegen der Sümpfe.“  
„Und weil wir vom Ustengrav aus gleich zu den Graubärten gehen, und dahin können wir die Tiere nicht mitnehmen. Deswegen ist es sehr gut, dass wir nicht so weit laufen müssen“ bestimmte Severus:  
„Also, brechen wir auf? Ich habe alles, Heiltränke und anderes, ein paar Leinentücher zum Verbinden und Falkenfedern gegen die Krankheiten.“  
„Ich habe Leder und ein Seil dabei“ erklärte Athis:  
„Alte Gräber sind meist an einigen Stellen eingestürzt, da muss man mit einem Seil vorsorgen. Aus den Ledern machen wir uns ein Zelt, falls wir rasten müssen.“  
„Und ich habe den Proviant“ Harry wollte den Rucksack schultern, aber Athis nahm ihm diesen sofort ab.  
„Ihr tragt ein Schild, die Waffe und die schwere Orkrüstung“ erklärte er:  
„Wenn wir angegriffen werden, solltet Ihr schnell beweglich sein und nicht erst den Rucksack abnehmen müssen.“  
„Er hat Recht“ nickte der Professor ernst:  
„Aber gebt den Rucksack mir, meine Stiefel sind verzaubert und erleichtern mir das Tragen. Zudem solltet Ihr auch schnell bereit sein, besonders mit dem Bogen.“  
„Die Stiefel haben wir aus dem Ödsturzhügelgrab“ erinnerte Harry sich lächelnd, dieses erste Abenteuer trug er ganz besonders tief in seinem Herzen.  
Damals hatte er noch den Wunsch gehabt nach Hause zurück zu kehren... nein, England und die Erde waren nicht mehr sein Zuhause, das waren nun Himmelsrand und der Planet Nirn geworden.  
Er wollte nicht mehr zurück, dorthin wo nur falscher Ruhm und eine Statue auf ihn warteten. Sicher hatten sie ihm eine solche aufgestellt, es war so falsch und Harry war auch in dieser Welt lieber Herold der Gefährten, als Drachenblut.  
Denn der Herold war er aufgrund seiner Taten geworden, Drachenblut konnte man nur von Geburt an sein. Auch wenn er es wirklich sehr schätzte diese Schreie zu beherrschen und Drachenseelen aufzunehmen, sie machten ihn stark und es half den Bewohnern von Himmelsrand.  
Trotzdem, er war lieber Herold und Thane, an zweiter Stelle dann aber Drachenblut und Held der Nord... oh Ulfric würde sich so wundern, wenn sie sich eines Tages gegenüberstanden. Dann zum zweiten Mal, doch sicher erinnerte sich der Jarl von Windhelm nicht mehr an ihr Treffen in Helgen... Harry kicherte vergnügt, während Severus den Rucksack schulterte.  
„Woran denkst du“ wollte der Professor neugierig wissen.  
„An Ulfric und sein dummes Gesicht, wenn er zum ersten Mal das mächtige, starke und große Drachenblut sieht“ grinste Harry fröhlich:  
„So jetzt können wir wohl los? Ich werde dich vermissen.“  
Er hängte sich an Balimund, küsste diesen auf die Wange.  
„Damit bin ich nicht einverstanden“ stellte dieser fest und sah dann ernst zu Professor und Gefährten:  
„Dreht euch um!“ Die Beiden drehten sich verwirrt um und Harry bekam den Kuss seines Lebens, noch Momente später schwankte er glückselig seufzend den Ställen von Weißlauf entgegen.  
„Ich denke wir werden sehr schnell zurück in Weißlauf sein“ stellte Athis lächelnd fest:  
„Der Herold möchte sicher sehr bald noch einen solchen Kuss.“  
„Ein Wunder das er sich noch aufs Laufen konzentrieren kann und nicht ständig fiept“ nickte Severus grinsend.  
„Ihr seid ja nur neidisch“ fauchte Harry mit rotem Kopf.  
„Ganz sicher nicht“ kam von den Beiden gleichzeitig und dann bestiegen sie gemeinsam die Kutsche nach Morthal.


	41. Vampire

„Morthal scheint mir tatsächlich kein angenehmer Ort zu sein“ Severus sah sich etwas misstrauisch um:  
„Allein die Dämpfe, welche hier in der Luft liegen. Dann das verbrannte Haus dort... Das wirkt schon sehr gruselig, sogar auf mich und ich habe mein halbes Leben in dunklen Kellern verbracht.“  
„Die Sümpfe sind unberechenbar, sicher wurde das Haus dadurch verbrannt“ nickte Athis ernst, Harry schwieg und spießte jeden Bewohner mit seinen Blicken auf:  
„Ob er schon die Vampire spürt?“  
„Vielleicht...“ Severus unterbrach sich als Harry eine Frau anknurrte und sie ihn daraufhin anzischelte:  
„Ganz sicher. Ist Morthal die Hauptstadt des Fürstentums? Ich frage mich ob der Jarl weiß was hier haust, diese Dame scheint ja schon mal ein potentielles Opfer für die wölfische Seite unseres Helden zu sein.“  
„Tatsächlich muss hier irgendwo sein Langhaus stehen, aber ich bin der Meinung, Ihr solltet Euch dort nicht einmischen. Gehen wir lieber in die Hütte des Traumaturgen und schauen, was man für die Augen des Herolds tun kann. Und dann verschwinden wir lieber schnell, bevor die wölfische Seite überhand nimmt.“  
Athis zeigte auf das entsprechende Gebäude und Severus schob seinen Lieblingshelden dort hinein. Eine etwas ältere Frau wurde sofort auf sie aufmerksam und betrachtete sie nachdenklich.  
„Etwas für die schmerzende Schulter“ erklärte sie dann und zeigte auf Athis:  
„Und etwas für den unteren Rücken“ stellte sie fest und zeigte dabei auf Severus:  
„Aber das Problem vom Dritten sehe ich noch nicht. Er scheint nur sehr aufgebracht zu sein.“  
„Wie habt Ihr unsere kleinen Leiden sofort erkannt“ staunte Severus, er hatte tatsächlich einige Probleme in der Bandscheibe, aber dies schon seid Jahren und selbst in Schottland war ihm noch kein Heilmittel untergekommen.  
„Ihr geht etwas merkwürdig und er hat den Bogen sehr unhandlich auf den Rücken gebunden.“  
„Sie scheint gut zu sein“ stellte Harry fest und nahm die Brille ab.  
„Und Ihr seid Blind wie ein Hirstkarpfen, sobald Ihr dieses Ding abnehmt. Ihr blinzelt sehr merkwürdig und schaut mich etwas verklärt an. Das scheint tatsächlich ein größeres Problem zu sein, ich will mir das ansehen.“  
Sie trat auf Harry zu, er musste sich hinsetzen und sie hockte sich vor ihn. Eine alte Nord, eindeutig, tatsächlich schien mehr in diesen Menschen zu stecken als Harry immer glaubte.  
„Oh oh eine magische Veränderung der Augen, muss mit dieser Narbe zusammen hängen, aber da habe ich sicher etwas gegen. Ich behandle schnell Eure Freunde und dann überlege ich mir etwas für Euch.“ Sie ging in das Obergeschoss ihres Hauses, kam mit einigen violetten Blumen zurück und einem Trank.  
Athis bekam den Trank, Severus die Blumen.  
„Das sind Todesglockenblumen“ erklärte sie ernst:  
„Die findet man überall in Hjaalmarsch. Ihr werdet sie einsammeln, zuhause dann zerreiben und mit einem Tuch auf euren unteren Rücken binden. Über Nacht drauf lassen, dreimal dürfte reichen um das Problem zu lösen. Dafür gibt es leider keinen Trank, besonders Krieger die lange ihre schwere Rüstung tragen, kommen deswegen oft zu mir. Ich forsche noch, wie ich aus den Blumen einen Trank machen kann... Nun gut, jetzt kommt das größere Problem... vielleicht...“  
Sie sah Harry schweigend an, dann lächelte sie plötzlich und forderte ihn auf sich zu verwandeln.  
Allen Drei klappte der Mund auf.  
„Er braucht doch in der Wolfsgestalt dieses Ding nicht, ich werde einfach seine Sehkraft von dort magisch festhalten. Ich habe gesehen wie Ihr den Vampir angeknurrt habt... ich weiß was hier im Ort vorgeht aber der Jarl will mir nicht glauben, es ist schrecklich.  
Habt Ihr das verbrannte Haus bemerkt? Eine Frau und ein Kind kamen darin um, der Mann zog nur einen Tag später zu der Dame, die Ihr als Vampir erkannt habt. Nicht nur ich bin mir sicher, dass sie ihn dazu angestiftet hat den Brand selbst zu legen. Aber solange es keine Beweise gibt... nun gut, verwandelt Euch bitte.“  
„Was ist wenn er von der Wolfsgestalt geheilt wird? Das haben wir irgendwann vor, alles dafür lagert bei uns“ warf Severus ein.  
„Eine vollständige Heilung passiert nie, nur die Seele wird gereinigt, nicht aber der Körper. Es ist die Seele die der Diener Hircines wird und sich verwandelt, die Eigenschaften die man aber in den menschlichen Körper aufgenommen hat, bleiben. Ich kenne einen sehr guten Veränderungszauber für diese Sache, dass alles sagte ich schon einmal dem alten Mann, der herkam und wegen der Heilung fragte. Ich sagte auch, er solle den Ursprung dieses Fluches nutzen um ihn zu heilen.“  
„Das war vielleicht Kodlak“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft und stand auf, verwandelte sich vor den Augen der Anwesenden, Athis schluckte schwer und Severus sammelte schnell die Sachen auf.  
Doch kaum war der Held vollständig verwandelt, heulte er ein wenig aufgeregt und im nächsten Moment rannte er durch die geschlossene Tür auf die Straße.  
„Verdammt“ schimpfte Severus:  
„Er muss die Vampire gewittert haben! Das war eine ganz schlechte Idee!“  
„Wir müssen ihn wieder einfangen“ schrie die Heilerin entsetzt auf und schon waren sie alle hinter Harry her, der ein Haus ansteuerte und die Tür aufbrach. Die Wachen kamen und wollten sofort eingreifen, aber Athis konnte sie aufhalten.  
„Er ist harmlos“ brüllte der Dunkelelf und hüllte sich zum Schutz mit seinem Feuermantel ein, das wirkte zudem sehr bedrohlich:  
„Er ist nur wild geworden, weil er einen Vampir witterte.“  
„Ich hole den Jarl“ rief die Heilerin und lief los, während es in dem Haus rumpelte und Harry wenig später wieder heraus kaum, in seinem Maul trug er den verzerrten Kopf der Vampirin.  
„Sie war wirklich ein Vampir, seht die Zähne“ staunten die Bewohner.  
„Das könnten wir nutzen“ der alte Jarl trat an sie heran:  
„Er könnte noch mehr Vampire in der Umgebung aufspüren.“  
„Fragt ihn, ob er es tut“ forderte Severus:  
„Er versteht sie und ist jetzt nicht mehr so aufgeregt.“  
Der Jarl atmete tief durch und trat an Harry heran, der spuckte ihm den Kopf in die Arme. Sofort blickte der gute Mann entsetzt darauf und gab das Körperteil an eine Wache weiter.  
„Sie wird nicht die Einzige gewesen sein, würdet Ihr nach mehr Vampiren suchen? Hier in der Umgebung gibt es einige Höhlen, in denen wir solche vermuten. Ich werde Euch gerne reich belohnen...“ bat er und schien zudem nicht arm zu sein.  
Harry nickte nur und zeigte dann auf ein Huhn.  
„Er braucht rohes Fleisch sonst verwandelt er sich zu früh wieder zurück“ übersetzte der Professor und schon wurde Harry einiges an rohem Fleisch gebracht. Etwas fraß er sofort, den Rest steckte Severus ein, damit machten sie sich auf die Suche nach weiteren Vampiren.  
Allein schon wegen der versprochenen Belohnung konnte man diese kleine Sache noch einschieben.

„Ich werde Euch alle drei Monate eine Werwölfin schicken“ Harrys Augen waren nicht mehr grün, sondern honigfarben, als er den Lohn vom Jarl bekam, zudem brauchte er die Brille nicht mehr:  
„Denn ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob die Vampire nicht doch zurückkommen. Wir haben zwar jetzt das Nest ausgehoben, aber die Höhle eignet sich recht gut für einen Neubezug. Und bitte hängt es nicht an die große Glocke, es reicht wenn die Stadtbewohner wissen, dass sie nun in Sicherheit sind. Ich will nicht das irgendwelche Kopfgeldjäger, und ein aufgebrachter Mob, irgendwann vor meiner Tür stehen. So etwas wirft auch kein gutes Licht auf mich.“  
„Ganz Hjaalmarsch wird darüber schweigen... Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich Euch noch danken kann, die Stadt ist nun wieder sicher“ strahlte der Jarl glücklich.  
„Wir sind schon dankbar genug“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Ich kann nun ohne Probleme sehen und meine Begleiter haben keine Schmerzen mehr. Dazu wird uns das Geld sehr helfen. Danke.“  
Er verließ das Langhaus und gab Athis einen Teil des Geldes, das war für ihn und die Gefährten.  
„Ihr habt die ganze Arbeit getan, Ihr solltet das Geld für Euch behalten“ staunte der Dunkelelf.  
„Ohne Euch hätten die Wachen mich durch die Mangel genommen“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab:  
„Außerdem habe ich als Mitglied des Zirkels und Herold gearbeitet, gehen wir jetzt zum Ustengrav.“  
Sie durchquerten die Stadt, Harry blieb verwundert beim verbrannten Haus stehen, da leuchtete doch etwas. Er blinzelte und rieb sich die Augen, als er plötzlich einen kleinen Geist dort stehen sah.  
Ob seine neue Sehkraft ihm gerade einen Streich spielte... das konnte doch gar nicht sein.  
„Seht ihr das gerade auch“ staunte er und die Beiden nickten, der Geist winkte sie zu sich und sie traten näher an ihn heran.  
Es war ein kleines Mädchen, vielleicht zehn Jahre alt, eindeutig tot und leicht durchsichtig. Dafür aber strahlend und in einen weißen Umhang gekleidet.  
„Ihr habt gerächt was die böse Frau getan hat“ wisperte sie leise und den Dreien lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken:  
„Mein Vater wollte das Feuer nicht legen, sie hat gesagt, er würde so unsere Seelen retten und hat ihn gezwungen. Aber nun wart Ihr es, der unsere Seelen rettete.“ Sie streckte ihren dünnen Arm nach Harrys Kopf aus, er überwand sein unwohles Gefühl und kniete sich hin, sie berührte sein Diadem.  
„Die Seelen tausender getöteter Drachen, sprechen durch Euer Blut“ flüsterte der kleine Geist:  
„Sie warnen Euch, sie warnen Euch aus vergangenen Tagen heraus und sagen, vertraut den Klingen nicht zu sehr und hört auf Euer Herz.“  
Der Geist verschwand und Harry nahm sein Diadem ab, es fühlte sich anders an, anscheinend hatte sie es verzaubert.  
„Wer sind die Klingen“ fragte Severus.  
„Sie waren einst die Beschützer des Kaisers, aber sie wurden im großen Krieg von den Thalmor zerschlagen. Wenn es sie noch geben sollte, dann nur vereinzelt und im Untergrund“ erzählte Athis:  
„Und es gibt noch eine Sache, die Klingen waren auch immer als Drachentöter und Diener des Drachenblutes bekannt. Anscheinend wusste diese junge Lady etwas, was ihr vom Jenseits eingegeben wurde, Ihr solltet diese Warnung ernst nehmen.“  
„Das werde ich, sobald mir eine Klinge begegnet“ bestimmte Harry nachdenklich und setzte das Diadem wieder auf. Egal was das für eine Verzauberung war, sie würde ihm sicher helfen, denn dieser kleine Geist zeigte sich ihm freundlich gesinnt.  
Wie gerne hätte er selbst eine kleine Tochter, dieser Gedanke beschäftigte ihn auch noch als sie schon durch die Sümpfe gingen, dem Ustengrav entgegen.  
„Vielleicht kann man ein Kind adoptieren“ bestimmte er plötzlich und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Dann wenn ich sehe, dass ich mehrere Jahre Ruhe habe, Balimund hat das ja auch schon einmal getan.“  
„Das Waisenhaus in Rifton ist das Einzige in Himmelsrand. Die Betreiberin ist eine sehr schlechte Frau, sie quält die Kinder“ nickte Athis ernst:  
„Aber wenn sie es nicht macht, dann niemand sonst, deswegen ist es immer klug ein Kind dort weg zu holen... wenn man es kann. Und Ihr werdet sicherlich die Erlaubnis erhalten, wenn Ihr in einem größeren Haus lebt. Dort hinten, das dürfte schon das Ustengrav sein. Und wie es mir scheint, wird es bewacht, sieht nach Beschwörern aus.“  
Sofort warfen sie sich in ein Gebüsch, Severus sammelte dort ein paar Todesglockenblumen ein, beobachteten dann wie der Beschwörer mit ein paar toten Banditen hantierte.  
„Ekelhaft“ maulte Harry.  
„In Morrowind ist es zum Beispiel etwas ganz normales und auch in Himmelsrand erlaubt“ nickte Athis:  
„Aber unter Auflagen, der hier hat sicherlich die Banditen zuvor getötet und dies ist dann verboten. Zu recht, die Totenbeschwörung ist eine Kunst die nicht mit solchen Schändlichkeiten verbunden werden sollte... wie gehen wir vor?“  
„Er wird sie beschwören, sobald er uns sieht. Aber wenn er tot ist, fallen auch seine Banditen um. Da gibt es nur ein Vorgehen“ Harry zog seine Axt, nahm das Schild in die Hand und rannte dann einfach los. Tatsächlich beschwor der Zauberer seine Gestalten, aber noch bevor diese angreifen konnten, hatte der Feind die Axt im Kopf und starb.  
Das war wirklich das einzig Gute an diesen Kerlen, man konnte sie leicht töten, wenn man schnell genug war.  
Severus und Athis sicherten noch die Lage, es schien alles gut zu sein, dann wurden die Taschen der Toten durchsucht.  
„Die Sonne geht unter“ stellte der Gefährte fest:  
„Und hier ist ein Zelt. Wir könnten es vergrößern und erst einmal lagern. Ich sehe, dem Herold geht es nicht mehr so gut.“  
„Ich habe heute zuviel gekämpft“ murmelte Harry leise und setzte sich einfach in das Zelt, nachdem Severus einen toten Banditen weggeräumt hatte. Sofort entzündete Athis ein Lagerfeuer und holte die Vorräte hervor.  
„Wir betreten Morgen, in der Frühe, das Ustengrav“ Severus sah ernst zum Eingang des Grabes hinunter:  
„Es wird wohl wie das Staubmannsgrab sein und tief nach Unten gehen. Wieso bekommt jemand wie Jurgen Windrufer so ein unscheinbares Grab?“  
„Vielleicht auf eigenen Wunsch hin“ Harry kaute auf einem Stück Brot, während Athis noch etwas Fleisch grillte:  
„Die Graubärte sind sehr bescheiden, ihr Gründer war es sicher auch. Und eigentlich ist es ja ganz hübsch gelegen, was ist das dort?“  
Er zeigte auf einen weit entfernten Berg, welcher über eine Bucht ragte, auf dem ein Palast stand.  
„Das ist der blaue Palast von Einsamkeit“ erzählte Athis:  
„Dort herrscht der Großkönig, wenn es einen gibt. Zur Zeit lebt Jarl Elisif dort drin, sobald Ulfric tot ist, wird sie die Großkönigin. Sie ist sehr gerecht und besitzt sehr viel Autorität, aber viele meinen auch, dass sie nach dem Tod ihres Mannes überfordert ist.“  
„Man wächst mit seinen Aufgaben“ nickte Harry:  
„Einsamkeit scheint sehr groß zu sein.“  
„Es ist die größte Stadt, neben Windhelm und Weißlauf. Man sagt auch, es ist die schönste, aber das kommt auf die Betrachtungsweise an. Für mich ist es eindeutig Weißlauf.“  
„Ich fühle mich überall dort wohl, wo meine Familie ist“ strahlte Harry:  
„Severus, Balimund und meine Freunde... aber trotzdem muss ein größeres Haus her und mich zieht es nach Windhelm. Irgendwie zieht es mich ganz stark nach Windhelm... Gleich nach dem wir das Horn abgeliefert haben, will ich der Armee beitreten.“  
„Du willst sehr viel tun, nachdem wir das Horn abgeliefert haben“ mahnte Severus:  
„Ich bin dafür das du dich jetzt erstmal hinlegen willst um ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Los, wir sorgen schon für die Sicherheit hier, ruhe dich aus und sammle genügend Kraft für das Grab. Du wirst sie sicherlich brauchen.“


	42. Löffel

„Da sitzen tatsächlich noch zwei Beschwörer, wir können froh sein das die in der Nacht nicht heraus gekommen sind“ Harry, Severus und Athis hockten hinter einer Säule, sie hatten das Ustengrav gerade erst betreten und trafen schon auf ein kleines Problem.  
„Einer steht gerade günstig“ der Dunkelelf zog seinen Bogen und spannte einen Pfeil an, zielte und durchbohrte lautlos den Kopf des Beschwörers. So still, dass der zweite Feind gar nicht bemerkte, wie sein Kumpel gerade das Zeitliche segnete. Auch aufgrund der Tatsache, dass der Tote nur eine Robe trug, sank er lautlos zu Boden und der andere hantierte weiterhin mit seinen leblosen Gestalten herum.  
„Fantastischer Schuss“ staunte Harry.  
„Ich kann Euch gerne auch so etwas beibringen“ schlug Athis sofort vor.  
„Lieber nicht, ich muss Schreie, Blocken und den Umgang mit der Einhandwaffe lernen. Außerdem wären ein oder zwei Heilzauber nicht schlecht. Wenn ich jetzt noch mit dem Bogen anfange, wäre ich überfordert.“  
„Dunkelelfen werden sehr alt, Ihr könnt mich also auch noch in fünfzig Jahren danach fragen, wenn Ihr nicht mehr überfordert seid.“  
„Wie alt seid Ihr“ wollte Severus entsetzt wissen, während Harry loslief um den anderen Beschwörer zu erledigen.  
„Einhundert stolze Jahre“ nickte Athis und dem Professor klappte der Mund auf, der Dunkelelf sah aus wie maximal vierzig.  
„Meine Zukünftige ist eine Dunkelelfe“ flüsterte Severus atemlos:  
„Und sie sieht etwas älter aus als Ihr. Sie sagte mir aber nicht wie alt Eure Rasse werden kann.“  
„Sie könnte auch schon zweihundert Jahre alt sein, aber auch nur fünfzig... man sieht es uns meist nicht an“ nickte Athis ernst:  
„Dunkelelfen sind von allen Rassen die langlebigsten, besonders die, welche in Morrowind geboren sind. Die Magie und Ursprünglichkeit dort hält uns lange am Leben. Sicher verschweigt sie Euch ihr wahres Alter, um Euch nicht zu ängstigen.“  
„Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor alt und klapprig zu sein, während meine Frau noch jung und frisch ist...“ ächzte der Professor entsetzt, als Harry von seiner „Arbeit“ zurückkehrte und sich etwas Blut von der Rüstung wischte.  
„Du siehst aus als hättest du ein Dutzend Drachen gesehen“ stellte der Held fest und sah sich in der höhlenartigen Halle um:  
„Sie würden aber wohl nicht ganz hier hinein passen, zwei vielleicht nur.“  
„Athis ist hundert Jahre alt und ich bin mir gerade nicht sicher, wie alt Dravynea ist. Am Ende ist sie auch erst hundert und wenn ich mit einem Bein im Grab stehe, ist sie dann noch jung und hübsch...“  
Severus war wirklich sehr aufgeregt, Harry verzog missmutig das Gesicht und seufzte dann. Es gab wohl keine andere Möglichkeit.  
„Na dann geh halt zu ihr“ forderte er ihn auf und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Ich schaff das hier schon mit Athis, lauf nach Morthal zurück und nimm von dort aus die Kutsche nach Windhelm. Und wenn du das geklärt hast, treffen wir uns bei den Graubärten.“  
„Bist du wahnsinnig, deswegen lasse ich dich doch jetzt nicht im Stich, so wichtig ist das auch wieder nicht. Ich kann auch noch zu ihr reisen, wenn das hier vorbei ist, mir wäre es aber nur gerade recht lieb wenn wir nicht trödeln. Ich muss das unbedingt klären.“  
Harry hob eine Augenbraue, folgte dann aber dem aufgeregten Severus zum wirklichen Eingang in das Grab. Es war eine Treppe die in die Tiefe führte, und da lag schon ein toter Beschwörer, der war aber nicht den Helden zum Opfer gefallen.  
„Bist du dir sicher“ wollte Harry ernst wissen:  
„Du bist gerade sehr aufgeregt.“  
„Stell dir vor Balimund würde dir sagen, dass er vierhundert Jahre alt werden kann? Dann wärst du sicher auch aufgeregt.“  
„Ach, mich würde das nicht stören. Ab einem gewissen Alter ist man ja froh, wenn man jemanden hat, der einen mit Brei füttert. Und ich wette, in Sovngarde vergeht die Zeit anders als hier, da ist er schnell bei mir. Zudem gibt es da sicherlich einiges zu tun, während ich auf ihn warte, Met trinken, singen und Geschichten erzählen.“  
„Er hat die Vorteile erkannt“ nickte Athis:  
„Eine liebende Frau, füttert auch ihren alten Ehemann mit Brei, wenn der den Löffel nicht mehr halten kann. Und da ist es nicht schlecht, wenn sie zusätzlich etwas jünger ist und den Löffel noch gut halten kann. Ihr macht Euch zu viele Gedanken, sie weiß wahrscheinlich selbst, was sie erwartet wenn sie sich mit einem Menschen einlässt. Denn immerhin sterbt Ihr lange vorher und dann ist sie wieder allein. Habt Ihr der Dame schon das Amulett von Mara gezeigt?“  
„Sie hat es schon angenommen“ murmelte Severus ernst.  
„Dann solltet Ihr Euch keine Sorgen mehr machen. Sie hat akzeptiert, dass Ihr vor ihr sterben werdet und Ihr solltet akzeptieren, dass sie etwas länger am Leben bleibt. Eventuell nimmt sie sich auch einen zweiten Mann, falls sie noch jünger ist, oder Ihr seid der Zweite. Aber das sollte Euch ebenfalls nicht stören, ich war selbst schon verheiratet.“  
„Wirklich“ staunte Harry.  
„Ich bin erst seit ein paar Jahren bei den Gefährten, seit ich aus Morrowind kam, und dort hatte ich eine Familie.“  
„Und was ist mit denen passiert?“  
„Sie wollten ihre Heimat nicht verlassen, manchmal kann unsere Art sehr stur sein und sie glaubten, es wäre besser dort zu bleiben. Deswegen lösten wir diese Verbindung.  
Doch es gibt einen guten Grund wieso so viele Dumner aus Morrowind geflohen sind. Gehen wir weiter, ihr solltet mehr Bücher über uns lesen, besonders jetzt wo ihr eine von uns heiraten werdet.“  
Athis schlich vor und die Beiden folgten ihm, Severus hatte sich sichtlich beruhigt und sah wohl nun auch die guten Seiten einer langlebigen Partnerin.  
Klar, sie hatten schon zuvor einmal gehört, dass die Elfen sehr alt werden konnten. Aber solche Aussichten hauten auch den stärksten Kerl aus den Socken, besonders so jemanden wie Severus Snape, der nie glaubte noch lange zu leben.  
Aber Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Dravynea dem alten, klapprigen Professor noch den Brei reichen musste. Bisher war es ja nie wirklich gefährlich gewesen, sie hatten alles gut überstanden und was konnte dann noch schlimmer sein?  
Die Falmer vielleicht?  
Nun gut, es gab Leute die über sie berichteten, also waren diese auch gegen sie angekommen... oder ihnen entkommen. So mächtig durften sie also nicht sein, trotz allem aber wollte Harry niemanden unterschätzen... auch nicht die Draugr die gerade aus ihren Särgen kamen.  
„Ihr stört meine Gedanken“ fauchte er:  
„YOL TOOR!“  
Der erste Draugr fiel um, der zweite aber schien stärker zu sein und kam angelaufen, Harry konnte den Schlag mit seinem Schild abblocken. Und dann kam auch schon ein Pfeil angeschossen, der dem Draugr endgültig das Licht ausblies.  
„Unbezahlbar“ kommentierte Harry den Wert seines Gefährten:  
„Wenn wir zurück in Jorrvaskr sind, bekommt Ihr ein eigenes Zimmer.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass noch etwas frei ist, nachdem Ihr Torvar das von Skjor gegeben habt.“  
„Schade...“ Harry atmete tief durch, er konnte aber auch Torvar nicht wieder hinaus werfen:  
„Gehen wir weiter, vielleicht fällt mir ja dazu noch etwas ein.“

„Hier geht es nur weiter nach Unten“ Harry blickte nachdenklich von einer steinernen Brücke hinunter, dort wartete nicht nur eine Wortmauer, sondern auch ein Haufen Draugr.  
Es war wirklich sehr hübsch, in der Höhlendecke ein Loch und ein kleiner Wasserfall mit einem Teich... so war die Wortmauer fast ganz von Pflanzen eingehüllt. So etwas schien es in Himmelsrand wirklich öfters zu geben.  
„Das Seil ist nicht lang genug um bis ganz nach Unten zu kommen, aber bis zum nächsten Vorsprung geht es schon. Doch ich sehe Bogenschützen“ Athis nahm seinen eigenen Bogen ab und spannte einen Pfeil an, traf den Kopf eines Draugr... doch es war zu schwach, der Untote wurde nur wütend, mit dem Pfeil im Kopf steckend.  
„Die Entfernung ist zu groß“ stellte Severus fest:  
„Der Pfeil hat unterwegs an Kraft verloren, wahrscheinlich ist er nicht mal ganz durch gegangen.“  
„Ich werde zuerst runter klettern und dann die Lage sichern“ beschloss der Dunkelelf aber Severus hielt ihn auf.  
„Ich gehe zuerst runter“ bestimmte der Professor:  
„Und beschwöre Mary, damit sie die Lage sichert.“ Mittlerweile wusste wahrscheinlich ganz Weißlauf wer Mary und Jack waren, und was einem blühte wenn sie beschworen wurden.  
„Aber du trägst keine Rüstung“ warnte Harry:  
„Wenn sie auf dich schießen, während du dich abseilst, kommst du als Leiche unten an. Ich sollte zuerst gehen, ich habe die beste Rüstung.“  
„Wenn sie deinen Kopf treffen, hat Himmelsrand kein Drachenblut mehr und die Gefährten müssen sich schon wieder einen neuen Herold suchen. Außerdem kommst du dann erstmal zu Hircine.“  
Harry klappte der Mund auf und zum ersten Mal wurde ihm wirklich bewusst wie sterblich er eigentlich war. Und wie schnell er dann in den ewigen Jagdgründen landen konnte, er wollte immer stärker sein, aber achtete dabei nicht auf seine Zukunft.  
Andererseits konnte es ihm vielleicht gerade auch helfen, ein Werwolf zu sein...  
„Durch mein Fell kommt kein Pfeil und wenn, dann kann ich ihn schnell heraus ziehen. Es tut nicht sonderlich weh“ erinnerte er sich und war schneller verwandelt als Severus gucken konnte.  
Und dann brauchte Harry noch nicht einmal ein Seil, um nach Unten zu kommen, er kletterte einfach an einer der Wände hinunter und stürzte sich dann auf die versammelten Untoten.  
Als diese erledigt waren, kam langsam Severus herunter geklettert und gerade als Harry sich zurückverwandelte, folgte auch Athis. Doch dieser kam nur bis zum Vorsprung, dann hatte er kein Seil mehr, denn dieses hing oben an einer Säule fest.  
„Wartet kurz“ Harry zog sich schnell an:  
„Und jetzt springt.“  
„Ihr müsst am Kopf getroffen worden sein“ ächzte der Dunkelelf auf dem Vorsprung.  
„Nein, ich werde Euch auffangen. Vertraut Ihr mir etwa nicht?“  
Athis schluckte schwer, im Grunde hatte er ja keine Wahl und so... sprang er.  
„FUS RO“ ein recht starker Windstoß erfasste den Gefährten im Flug und trieb ihn wieder nach Oben:  
„FUS RO! FUS RO!“ Jeder weitere Stoß stoppte seinen Fall und schickte ihn wieder etwas nach Oben:  
„FUS RO!“  
Der Sturz wurde langsamer und irgendwann landete Athis dann recht sanft in den Armen des Professors.  
„Mir ist übel“ verkündete er und schickte sein Frühstück in den nahen Teich, es hatte ihn wohl etwas sehr herum gewirbelt, Harry grinste nur frech.  
„Das war sehr riskant“ überlegte Severus ernsthaft:  
„Du hättest an der Höhlenwand abrutschen können, Athis mit deinem Schrei nicht treffen, einen Draugr vergessen...“  
„Ich hätte mich heute Morgen auch an einer Fischgräte verschlucken können“ maulte Harry anklagend, Athis hatte zum Frühstück ein paar Lachse aus einem nahen Wasser geholt, dieser Fisch kam nun zurück in einen Teich... nur schon recht verdaut. Dabei wurde der gute Mann ganz lila im Gesicht.  
„Aber dann wäre es nicht deine Dummheit gewesen, die dich ins Grab gebracht hätte“ seufzte Severus, während Harry sich sein neues Wort abholte, sofort wollte er es ausprobieren.  
„FEIM“ schrie er und seine Gestalt wurde geisterhaft, seinen beiden Begleitern fiel sofort alles aus den Gesichtern was Leben war:  
„Keine Sorge, ich fühle mich noch sehr lebendig... aber schon merkwürdig. Und durch Wände kann ich damit wohl nicht gehen.“  
Das Drachenblut berührte einen Stein, glitt aber nicht hindurch.  
Blitzschnell holte Athis seinen Bogen hervor und schoss einen Pfeil auf diese Hand, dieser glitt hindurch.  
Harry konnte nicht verletzt werden, gleichzeitig aber auch nicht angreifen.  
„Ein sehr nützlicher Schrei“ stellte Severus fest, als sein Lieblingsheld wieder eine normale Gestalt besaß:  
„Du kannst nicht verletzt werden, das bedeutet du könntest auch irgendwo herunter springen ohne dich zu verletzen.“  
„Das will ich ausprobieren“ blitzschnell kletterte Harry auf die Wortmauer, dann auf den Felsen darüber, sprang mit FEIM hinunter und wurde tatsächlich nicht verletzt:  
„Aber es hält nicht lange an, ich müsste mindestens noch ein Wort zu diesem Schrei lernen, um richtig davon nutzen zu können. Gehen wir weiter, es ist immerhin gut einen solchen Schrei zu beherrschen.“  
Sie liefen eine steinerne Rampe hoch und wurden gleich von Skeletten empfangen, die konnte man aber leicht besiegen, doch dann kamen sie nicht weiter.  
Vor ihnen standen drei Säulen, dahinter waren drei Gittertore und diesen Gang mussten sie eindeutig entlang.  
Harry trat an die Säulen heran, kaum befand er sich in der Nähe der ersten, leuchtete diese auf und das erste Tor öffnete sich.  
Näherte er sich der zweiten Säule, schloss sich das erste Tor und das zweite öffnete sich, bei der dritten schloss sich dann auch das zweite Tor und das dritte öffnete sich. Dahinter schien ein Hebel zu sein, der war sicher dazu da um alle Tore aufzuhalten.  
„Wir könnten zwei Tore offen halten, aber sobald du die dritte Säule verlässt, schließt sich das Tor wieder“ stellte Severus fest.  
„Mmh“ Harry wurde sehr nachdenklich, das war ein Rätsel und sie mussten es lösen... immer wieder ging er an den Säulen entlang, dann maß er die Entfernung zum ersten Tor, lief so schnell er konnte an den Säulen vorbei und beobachtete die Tore.  
„Das klappt“ freute er sich dann und stellte sich bei der ersten Säule auf, gab Athis seinen Schild:  
„Das ist ganz einfach: WULD WULD WULD!“  
Schneller als ein Pfeil schoss Harry an den Säulen vorbei und war durch die Tore, bevor sie sich schlossen. Dann betätigte er den Hebel und die Beiden folgten ihm erstaunt.  
„Ich habe mich gefragt wieso die Graubärte mir den Wirbelwindsprint beibrachten, es hätte doch auch jeder andere Schrei sein können“ nickte das Drachenblut erklärend und bekam seinen Schild zurück:  
„Aber sie wussten einfach, dass ich ihn bei dieser Prüfung brauchen werde und wahrscheinlich sind die Wortmauern dazu nicht leicht zu finden. Ich habe sicher nicht vor alle Wörter und Schreie zu lernen, die Arbeit mache ich mir nicht... höre ich da Spinnen, wie gut das wir Farkas nicht mitgenommen haben.“

„Gestohlen“ Harry kreischte den Zettel an, der ihn am Ziel erwartete, und er war nicht begeistert:  
„Und der Dieb schreibt, ich solle das Horn bei ihm abholen. In Flusswald, im schlafenden Riesen, ich soll das Dachzimmer mieten. Will man mich verarschen?“  
„Ich frage mich, wie dieser Dieb es geschafft hat, hierher zu kommen. Sie müssten mindestens zu viert gewesen sein um die Tore aufzubekommen“ brummte Athis, er wischte sich immer noch den Spinnenschleim von der Rüstung und war entsprechend nicht begeistert.  
Aber Harrys fehlende Begeisterung kannte gerade keine Ausmaße und die Wut stieg ebenfalls.  
Er fing sogar an zu knurren!  
„Wir kämpfen uns hier durch das Grab um zu erfahren, dass jemand das Horn nach Flusswald geschafft hat“ brüllte er den Brief an und schon ging das Objekt in Flammen auf, er hatte das Papier einfach angeschrien:  
„Los, den machen wir rund. Der kriegt was zu hören, dass die Wände wackeln. Ich könnte kotzen vor Wut, am besten dem Dieb gleich mal vor die Füße.“  
„Das dürfte kein sehr hübscher Anblick sein, aber es würde seine Wirkung nicht verfehlen“ kommentierte Severus diese Vorstellung trocken und räumte dann eine sehr große Schatztruhe aus.


	43. Katana

„Bist du immer noch wütend“ Severus war sehr müde, als er mit dem Drachenblut und Athis in Flusswald ankam. Sie waren direkt vom Ustengrav nach Morthal gelaufen und hatten dort die Kutsche nach Weißlauf genommen. Aber anstatt das sie erstmal nach Hause gingen, sprang der Held gleich aufs Pferd und stürmte nach Flusswald, da mussten die Beiden wohl mit. Auch um den jungen Mann vor eventuellen Fehlern zu bewahren. Am Ende half wahrscheinlich nur ein Stärkungstrank, leider hatte der Professor keinen dabei... ob Lucan vielleicht vielleicht welche verkaufte?  
„Natürlich“ schnaubte Harry böse:  
„Wir quälen uns durch das Grab und am Ende ist das Horn gar nicht da, wir hätten umkommen können. Und das nur weil irgendein Dieb seine Späßchen mit uns treibt.“  
„Ach, wir haben vielleicht zwei Stunden bis zu der Nachricht gebraucht und die Truhe war so voll, dass sogar Septime davor lagen. Ich finde das war ein recht ertragreicher Besuch im Ustengrav“ winkte Severus ab:  
„Athis, ich will schnell ein paar Sachen verkaufen, passt mir auf das Harry da nicht alleine hinein geht. So wütend wie er gerade ist, würde das nur in einer Katastrophe enden.“  
„Ich brauche keinen Babysitter“ schnaubte Harry hinter dem Zauberer her, der eilig im Handelskontor verschwand:  
„Dann besuche ich eben Alvor vorher.“  
Noch etwas beleidigt, dass Severus ihn bei Athis abgegeben hatte, ging der Held zum Schmied und setzte sich dort auf den Reparaturtisch.  
„Harry“ nickte der gute Mann freundlich:  
„Ich habe schon einiges gehört, dass ihr das Drachenblut sein sollt. Erst dachte ich, es wäre ein Gerücht, aber dann wart Ihr plötzlich auch der Herold der Gefährten und nun bringt Ihr einen mit. Athis hat hier schon mal eine Skeeverplage ausgemerzt.“  
„Es ist viel passiert in der letzten Zeit“ seufzte der junge Mann:  
„Wie geht es Hadvar?“  
„Er ist mittlerweile wieder nach Einsamkeit abgereist, es wäre wirklich eine Schande wenn Ihr nicht der Armee beitreten würdet. Sicherlich kann man da einen solch guten Krieger gebrauchen.“  
„Ich will wirklich dort beitreten, aber nicht als Drachenblut oder Herold, sondern als Harry. Wenn ich schreien muss, dann nur im Notfall und es wird mich sicherlich kein Gefährte begleiten... ich werde bald einen Schmied heiraten, den aus Rifton.“ Ein anderes Thema musste her, Harry wollte sich gerade wirklich nicht über den Armee unterhalten und sein persönliches Glück war immer schöner als alles andere.  
Was Balimund wohl gerade machte?  
„Wirklich“ staunte Alvor:  
„Ich kenne Balimund tatsächlich, er war schon immer mehr an Männern interessiert und es macht mich sehr froh, dass er endlich jemanden gefunden hat. Er wird sicherlich dafür sorgen... nein, Ihr könnt ja von der Himmelsschmiede alles bekommen und das ist die bessere Wahl. Richtet Balimund bitte Grüße von mir aus.“  
„Das brauche ich nicht, denn Ihr seid mit Eurer Familie natürlich zur Hochzeit eingeladen. Es wird sicherlich schon bald soweit sein, so einen Mann lasse ich mir nicht entgehen. Ich schicke Euch dann einen Kurier...“ Severus kam aus dem Laden heraus, Harry verabschiedete sich und stellte fest, dass er nicht mehr allzu wütend war.  
Aber der Dieb sollte seinen Zorn trotzdem spüren, so ließ Harry sicherlich nicht mit sich umspringen.  
„Du wirst sicherlich nicht sachlich bleiben“ stellte Severus fest, als sie die Stufen zum schlafenden Riesen hochstiegen.  
„Wie soll ich bei so etwas sachlich bleiben“ maulte der Held und betrat das Gasthaus als Erster. Nichts hatte sich verändert, Sven sang immer noch und Orgnar bekam von Delphine mal wieder Ärger.  
Wegen Kartoffeln... die Beiden waren ja schon ein merkwürdiges Pärchen.  
Seufzend trat Harry an die Wirtin heran und bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass es sich bei ihr um eine Bretonin handeln musste. Sie war einfach zu klein für eine Nord und ihre längliche Augenform verriet auch einiges, er konnte es wirklich schon sehr gut erkennen.  
Orgnar war aber ein Nord, ob die Beiden wirklich was miteinander hatten?  
„Ich will das Dachzimmer mieten“ presste der junge Mann hervor und wurde für einen Moment erstaunt angesehen.  
„Nun, wir haben kein Dachzimmer, aber Ihr könnt das dort haben“ sie zeigte auf einen Raum und ihr Blick befahl ihm förmlich dort hinein zu gehen.  
Aber Harry ging sicherlich nicht alleine in dieses Zimmer, Severus folgte ihm und Athis blieb davor stehen. Kaum war das Drachenblut aber darin, kam auch Delphine und holte ein Horn aus Mammut-Stoßzahn hervor.  
„Ich nehme an, es ist dies hier, wofür Ihr gekommen seid“ stellte sie fest und hielt es ihm hin:  
„Keine Sorge, es ist wirklich das Horn von Jurgen Windrufer. Nehmt es ruhig.“  
Harry nahm es sofort und gab es an Severus weiter, war Delphine die Diebin gewesen? Er konnte es fast nicht glauben, andererseits steckte ja ganz Himmelsrand voller Überraschungen und auch dessen Bewohner schienen derweil mysteriös.  
„Wir müssen reden, allein“ bestimmte sie dann:  
„Nur ich und das Drachenblut.“  
„Ohne Severus bin ich nur der Drache, und die spucken ja bekanntlich Feuer“ bestimmte Harry:  
„Athis, bleibt hier und achtet darauf das niemand finsteres hier herein kommt. Severus kommt mit, ansonsten wird es kein Gespräch geben.“ Eventuell war es auch ein Hinterhalt, man musste in solchen Momenten auf alles vorbereitet sein.  
„Wie Ihr wünscht, folgt mir“ Delphine ging vor, in ein anderes, größeres Zimmer. Dort mussten sie erstmal die Tür schließen. Kaum war diese zu, öffnete die Wirtin einen Kleiderschrank und dort die Rückwand, dahinter konnte man tatsächlich eine Treppe sehen.  
„Folgt mir“ forderte die geheimnisvolle Frau und ging die Stufen hinunter, die Beiden folgten ihr nur zögerlich. Unterhalb der Stufen war ein recht großer Raum, darin gab es einen Verzauberungstisch, einen für die Alchemie, Zutaten, Bücher und Waffen. Zwei Truhen, in der Mitte stand ein großer Tisch, mit einer Karte von Himmelsrand.  
Während Severus sofort seinen Blick über die Bücherrücken schweifen ließ, entdeckte Harry etwas was sein Herz höher schlagen ließ.  
„Wow“ staunte er und nahm ein Katana aus der Waffenhalterung. Es war fantastisch, mit merkwürdigen Verzierungen am Griff und so scharf wie Aelas Werwolfszähne. Ganz leicht und es lag so wunderbar in der Hand.  
Der junge Mann schwang es durch die Luft und schien diese förmlich zu zerschneiden.  
„Alte Akaviri-Kunst“ nickte Delphine:  
„Nehmt es ruhig, ich schenke es Euch, ich habe selbst noch zwei davon in der Truhe und Ihr scheint ja damit umgehen zu können. Seht es als Entschuldigung für meinen Diebstahl.“  
„Aber...“ Harrys Augen leuchteten, dann sah er zu Severus und der hielt ihm ein Buch hin. „Aufstieg und Fall der Klingen“ hieß es, ein eindeutiges Zeichen, Harry hängte das Katana wieder zurück.  
„Ihr habt das Horn gestohlen und mich hierher gelockt“ nickte der Held:  
„Am Ende ist das Schwert verzaubert und alles war nur eine Falle.“  
„Ich habe das nicht getan um Euch zu schaden“ erklärte Delphine, sie hatte die stumme Mitteilung des Professors nicht mitbekommen und trat an den Tisch heran:  
„Ich habe das aber tatsächlich getan um das Drachenblut hierher zu locken, und die Graubärte scheinen der Meinung zu sein, Ihr seid es.“  
„Ich denke die Verwüstung Eures Zimmers würde nicht als Beweis reichen“ es passte, Delphine arbeitete anscheinend im Untergrund und dieses Zimmer wies einiges auf, was auf die Klingen zurückführte.  
Aber sie musste nicht unbedingt wissen, dass man den Helden schon gewarnt hatte.  
„Jeder kann das Schreien lernen“ wehrte sie gelassen ab:  
„Nein, es geht um das Aufnehmen von Seelen... könnt Ihr es, könnt Ihr die Seele eines Drachen aufnehmen?“  
„Ich habe es schon oft genug getan“ nickte Harry ernst.  
„Und Ihr werdet bald Gelegenheit bekommen, es zu beweisen. Denn Ihr solltet wissen, Drachen kehren nicht einfach zurück, sie wachen förmlich wieder auf. Sie kehren zurück ins Leben.  
Nur der Dovahkiin kann sie endgültig töten, indem er ihre Seelen in sich aufnimmt, alle anderen kommen nun zurück. Und es wurden einst sehr viele Drachen einfach so „getötet“ ohne deren Seelen aufzunehmen.“  
„Wie habt Ihr das herausgefunden“ eventuell konnte Delphine wirklich nützlich sein, sie schien viel zu wissen und auch Severus nickte schweigend.  
„Ich habe ihre alten Grabhügel aufgesucht und sie leer aufgefunden, dank des Drachensteins, den Ihr Farengar brachtet, konnte ich nun herausfinden wo der nächste Drache aufwachen wird.“  
Dem jungen Mann klappte der Mund auf, das war tatsächlich Wissen welches man gut gebrauchen konnte.  
„Und wir werden dorthin gehen, Ihr werdet diesen Drachen töten und dann sage ich Euch alles was Ihr wissen wollt“ bestimmte Delphine.  
„Wo ist das“ wollte Severus wissen.  
„Kyneshain, oberhalb des Gasthauses ist ein alter Grabhügel. Wenn wir uns beeilen, kommen wir nicht zu spät.“  
„Kyneshain“ kreischte der Professor nun:  
„Nimm das Katana, Harry! Es ist besser als deine Axt und wehe du tötest das Vieh nicht schnell genug!“  
Severus wirbelte durch den ganzen Raum und packte alle anwesenden Tränke ein, Delphine fragte wieso der gute Mann so aufgeregt sei.  
„Seine zukünftige Ehefrau lebt am Kyneshain“ schmunzelte Harry und nahm das Schwert tatsächlich an sich.  
„Und wehe ihr wird nur ein Haar gekrümmt“ fauchte der Professor:  
„Los, Athis schicken wir nach Hause, wir nehmen die Pferde.“ Er war schneller wieder im Gastraum als Harry und Delphine, gab dort dem Gefährten allen überflüssigen Ballast, auch die Axt bekam der Dunkelelf dann.  
„Bringt das zuerst zum Brisenheim, sonst denken die Gefährten noch, ich bin tot“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Sie sollten nicht unbedingt meine Axt in Euren Händen sehen. Sagt Balimund das es noch etwas länger dauern wird, wir gehen danach wahrscheinlich gleich zu den Graubärten und liefern das Horn ab. In Jorrvaskr könnt Ihr dann ruhig schon von unseren Abenteuern erzählen, aber lasst das hier in Flusswald aus.“  
„Was machen wir dann mit den Pferden, wenn wir im Kyneshain fertig sind. Mit zu den Graubärten können wir sie nicht nehmen“ wollte Severus wissen.  
„Die kann ich nach Weißlauf bringen“ schlug Delphine vor, die schnell eine Lederrüstung angezogen hatte:  
„Ich denke ihr werdet anders zu den Graubärten reisen, deswegen solltet ihr euch keine Sorgen machen. Ich werde die Pferde einfach zu den Ställen bringen und wenn ihr nach Weißlauf kommt, werden sie dort sein.“  
„Danke“ nickte Harry und Athis machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Severus, Harry und Delphine hingegen bestiegen die Pferde, Delphine durfte es sich hinter dem Professor bequem machen. Das war tatsächlich klüger, da Harry mit seiner Rüstung mehr wog als der Professor in seiner Robe.  
Delphine und Harry zu tragen würde Salazar wahrscheinlich überfordern, aber so konnten sie sogar einige, gerade Strecken galoppieren.  
Trotzdem war es aber mitten in der Nacht als sie am Kyneshain ankamen und Dravynea ihnen entgegen lief.  
„Ich habe den Drachen gesehen, er schwebt schon eine Weile über dem Hügel“ rief sie:  
„Und da spürte ich schon förmlich, dass ihr kommen würdet, es beruhigte die Anderen hier. Lasst mich die Pferde etwas versorgen.“  
„Danke“ die Dunkelelfe bekam einen Kuss auf die Wange, von Severus natürlich, dann liefen die Drei den kleinen Berg hinter dem Gasthaus hoch. Es fing an zu schneien, Harry konnte einen kurzen Blick auf Windhelm werfen, was für eine große Stadt! Von diesem Platz aus konnte man die ganze Stadt von Oben sehen, sie war eingerahmt von hohen, steinernen Mauern und in der Mitte thronte der Palast der Könige. Erbaut einst von Ysgramor, seiner auf jeden Fall würdig... Ulfric durfte nicht mehr lange dort herrschen, es war eine Schande.  
Dann konzentrierte er sich aber auf den Drachen, welcher über einem Drachengrab kreiste.  
„Das ist der aus Helgen“ rief Harry:  
„Der welcher die Stadt verwüstet hat... schaut was er tut.“  
Der Drache sagte ein paar Worte, in seiner eigenen Sprache, dann schrie er auf das Grab und flog weg.  
Harry wollte ihm erst ein Stück nachlaufen, aber stattdessen musste er sich um den Drachen kümmern, der aus seinem Grab kam.  
„Er hat ihn aufgeweckt“ stellte Severus fest:  
„Soll ich helfen?“  
„Ich bin schon etwas müde“ nickte der Held und der Zauberer beschwor seine Mary, gemeinsam ging man auf den Drachen los. Der schien sich noch zu sammeln und konnte sich nicht wehren, Harry nutzte das um sich schnell dem Feind zu entledigen.  
Das war eindeutig zuviel, erst das Grab, dann der Ritt nach Flusswald, der Ritt zum Kyneshain und danach gleich ein Drache.  
Wann hatte er eigentlich das letzte Mal etwas gegessen?  
Eigentlich... am Morgen, der Fisch zum Frühstück!  
Das war fast schon vierundzwanzig Stunden her.  
„Hunger“ jaulte Harry auf, als er die Seele des Drachen bekam.  
„Das dachte ich mir schon, deswegen werden wir hier im Kyneshain übernachten, bevor wir zu den Graubärten reisen“ bestimmte Severus ernst:  
„Das gibt mir die Möglichkeit auch einige Sachen mit Dravynea zu regeln.“  
Geschäftig sammelte er Schuppen auf, löste ein paar Knochen ab und untersuchte den Mageninhalt des Drachen. Da war tatsächlich noch was drin gewesen, wahrscheinlich das was er vor seinem „Tod“ noch hatte aufnehmen können. Septime und ein paar uralte Rüstungsteile, Severus steckte nur wertvolles ein.  
„Ihr seid tatsächlich das Drachenblut“ staunte Delphine, sie bekam ihren Mund gar nicht mehr zu so aufregend war das für sie.  
„Und Ihr eine Klinge“ nickte Harry, er schwitzte trotz der Tatsache das es schneite, so erschöpft war er. Aber er musste auch zugeben, ohne das neue Katana hätte es länger gedauert, es war durch die Schuppen gegangen wie durch Butter.  
„So ist es. Wir waren einst die Beschützer des Kaisers, aber vor Allem waren wir immer Drachentöter und dienten dem Drachenblut... wir müssen erfahren wer hinter den Drachen steckt. Dieser schwarze Drache, der den anderen erweckte...“  
„Er war auch in Helgen gewesen.“  
„Das ist schon merkwürdig, nicht wahr? Das Kaiserreich hatte Ulfric gefasst, der Krieg fast schon vorbei und dann erscheint dieser eine schwarze Drache, Ulfric entkommt und es geht von Neuem los. Eigentlich hätten doch nur die Thalmor etwas davon, oder? Sie können das Kaiserreich noch mehr unterdrücken, wenn es geschwächt ist, vom Krieg und von den Drachen.“  
„Die Thalmor, diese Hochelfen...“ Harry runzelte die Stirn.  
„Aldmeri-Bund“ mischte sich Severus ein:  
„Das mit dem großen Krieg und dem Verbot Talos anzubeten.“  
„Ach die... ja die sind mir sowieso schon suspekt.“  
„Und nicht nur Euch“ nickte Delphine ernst:  
„Man müsste in die Botschaft der Thalmor kommen, um ein paar Informationen zu erhalten. Ich werde mich darum kümmern, ich nehme an, der Drache wird seinem Begleiter dann mitnehmen wollen.“  
Sie nickte Severus zu und Harry musste lächeln.  
„So in etwa“ bestimmte er und erhielt einen Schlüssel von Delphine, damit kam er in den geheimen Raum des schlafenden Riesen.  
„Es wird sicher eine Woche dauern, bis ich einen Weg gefunden habe. Trefft mich dann im schlafenden Riesen, sollte ich nicht da sein, wartet einfach auf mich. Ich nehme jetzt die Pferde mit nach Weißlauf.“  
Sie machte sich auf den Weg, Harry atmete tief durch.  
„Wir vertrauen ihr doch nicht, oder“ fragte Severus besorgt.  
„Nur einen Steinwurf weit“ bestimmte der Dovahkiin:  
„Durch sie erfahren wir mehr über die Drachen, wenn wir sie nicht mehr brauchen, wird sie es erfahren. Der Geist hat uns nicht umsonst gewarnt und ich habe auch ein ganz unangenehmes Gefühl in der Magengegend... das ist nicht nur der Hunger, das ist auch eine schlimme Vorahnung. Komm, ich bin so erschöpft, ich weiß gar nicht was ich zuerst machen will, schlafen oder essen... aber eines davon wird es auf jeden Fall sein.“


	44. Drachenschuppen

„Dovahkiin“ Meister Arngeir stand von seinem Platz auf und nahm das Horn entgegen, betrachtete es lächelnd:  
„Ihr hat uns tatsächlich das Horn von Jurgen Windrufer gebracht, Ihr seid ein wahres Drachenblut.“ Er legte es in eine Halterung und lächelte sanft, Severus schenkte er ein leichtes Nicken. Er schien sich wirklich darüber zu freuen und die Halterung schien schon sehr lange leer zu sein, nun aber war das Horn wieder auf seinem Platz.  
Dann aber fiel der Blick des Meisters auf das Katana, welches Harry bei sich trug, sofort verfinsterte sich seine Miene.  
„Ein Schwert der Klingen“ stellte er fest, presste das letzte Wort sehr mühsam hervor und versuchte dabei seine Würde zu wahren:  
„Habt Ihr sie getroffen?“  
„Zumindest ein Mitglied, ja“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Euch scheint das nicht zu gefallen.“  
„Die Klingen... ihre Arroganz ist so hoch wie dieser Berg hier. Und nicht nur das, sie scheinen das Wort „dienen“ gern mit „manipulieren“ zu verwechseln.  
Sie sagen immer, sie dienen dem Drachenblut, und das machen sie auch anfangs. Aber kaum spüren sie, dass man ihnen vertraut, fangen sie an einen auszunutzen. Nicht nur einmal wurde der Dovahkiin zu ihrem Hund, der ihnen nicht nur jeden Drachen vom Hals hält, sondern auch andere unrühmliche Aufgaben erledigt.  
Und sie kennen keinen Unterschied, jeder Drache muss sterben, auch die, welche reinen Herzens sind. Ich hoffe inständig, Ihr endet nicht genauso, es wäre eine schreckliche Verschwendung eurer ehrenvollen Art.“  
„Das habe ich nicht vor, ich bin da ganz vorsichtig, da ich auch schon vorher gewarnt wurde. Aber zur Zeit können die Klingen mir helfen mehr über die Drachen zu erfahren, vielleicht auch über den Grund meines Hierseins. Und solange die Klingen mir nützlich sind, muss ich Kontakt mit ihnen halten.“  
„Ich bete dafür, dass Ihr den richten Moment erkennt, wenn es dann an der Zeit ist sich von den Klingen abzuwenden. Aber Euer Herz ist stark und Ihr seid sehr klug.“  
„Ansonsten werde ich auch ein Auge darauf haben, mir ist das ganze sowieso sehr suspekt“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Doch jetzt werde ich erst einmal das Zimmer aufsuchen, ich muss einiges nachlesen.“  
„Das wird auch besser sein, denn Harry wird jetzt nicht nur das letzte Wort von „unerbittliche Macht“ lernen, wir werden ihn auch offiziell als Drachenblut anerkennen. Und diese Zeremonie ist nur für einen Dovahkiin nicht tödlich. Folgt mir Harry, stellt Euch im Saal in unsere Mitte, Meister Wulfgar wird Euch „Dah“ beibringen. Das bedeutet „Stoß“ und wird Euren Schrei sehr mächtig machen“  
sie gingen zum Eingangsbereich der Burg, zu dem Platz wo Harry schon „Ro“ lernte:  
„Bitte probiert ihn nur an Feinden aus und seid vorsichtig damit, selbst ein Riese würde ein wenig herum gewirbelt werden und danach sehr ungehalten sein. Gegen Drachen aber, muss ich sagen, hat er sehr wenig Effekt.“  
Harry nickte ernst, stellte sich in die Mitte der Graubärte und Wulfgar hauchte ein „Dah“ auf den Boden. Dann berührte der Held die leuchtenden Symbole, nahm das Wort in sich auf und widerstand der Versuchung es sofort auszuprobieren. Er wollte auch keine Graubärte durch die Luft fliegen lassen.  
„Ihr seid wirklich ein Meister darin neue Worte zu lernen“ nickte Arngeir ernst:  
„Nun werden wir zu Euch sprechen und damit als Dovahkiin anerkennen. Habt keine Angst, unsere Worte werden Euch nichts antun können. Ihr seid nun stark genug.“  
Harry nickte, atmete tief durch und dann sprachen sie... der Boden bebte und das Herz des Helden schlug wild als er die Worte hörte, welche sie im Chor zu ihm sagten:  
„Lingrah Krosis saraan Strundu'ul,  
voth nid balaan  
klov pran nau.  
Naal Thu'umu,  
mu ofan nii nu,  
Dovahkiin,  
naal suleyk do Kaan,  
naal suleyk do Shor ahrk  
naal suleyk do Atmorasewuth.  
Meyz nu Ysmir  
Dovah Sebrom  
Dahmaan daar rok.“  
Dann wurde es still, nur das Herz des jungen Mannes schlug ihm noch bis zum Hals hinauf, es war... großartig gewesen. Er fühlte sich als wäre er in diesem Moment neu geboren worden, als jemand der nach Himmelsrand gehörte.  
„Wow“ staunte er und erntete ein Lächeln vom Meister, dafür.  
„Ihr habt der Stimme der Graubärte widerstanden und Euer Herz hat sich geöffnet, nun wird jeder Bewohner von Tamriel Euch als Drachenblut erkennen“ erklärte Arngeir sanft.  
„Ich muss niemandem mehr beweisen, wer ich bin?“  
„Nur denen, welche ihr Herz, und ihren Verstand, vor der Wahrheit verschließen. Doch das sind auch meist die, denen Ihr nicht vertrauen dürft.“

„Balimund“ Harry stürmte in das Brisenheim hinein und sprang seinem Lieblingsschmied, ohne Vorwarnung, in die Arme. Der war gerade dabei etwas zu kochen, konnte sich aber schnell fangen und drückte den quietschenden Helden fest an sich.  
„Erdrücke ihn nicht“ warnte der Professor, als dieser ebenfalls das Haus betrat und seine Tasche ablegte. Dabei bemerkte er, dass sein Zimmer nicht mehr da war und stattdessen ein großer Esstisch an dem Platz stand.  
„Wurde ich auch gegen meinen Willen ausquartiert“ fragte er neugierig, das würde Harry sicherlich nicht gefallen und nicht mal Balimund dürfte das.  
Sie gehörten einfach zusammen, wie miteinander verschmolzen, Harry war der Drache und Severus das Blut... so hatte es der Held jedenfalls selbst beschrieben.  
„Nein ich habe das Alchemielabor vergrößern können, indem ich eine Außenwand versetzt habe“ brummte der Schmied nur und streichelte Harry durch das Haar:  
„Da steht jetzt dein Bett und ein Kleiderschrank drin, nun kann jeder Gast beim Essen sitzen.“ Severus ging hin, sah in das Zimmer und schien zufrieden zu sein.  
„Sogar ein kleines Fenster“ stellte er fest, und Fenster waren wirklich selten im Brisenheim.  
„Wie hast du das bezahlt“ nuschelte Harry in das Hemd von Balimund.  
„Ich habe hier und da ein wenig ausgeholfen, und ich habe Zeugs verkauft, welches ihr sicher nicht mehr braucht. Aus dem Schrank, in den ihr alles Zeug rein werft, welches ihr nicht braucht.“  
Es gab tatsächlich eine Schrank, in den sie alles stopften was sie irgendwann einmal verkaufen wollten, entsprechend hatte Severus auch keine Einwände als er hinein sah.  
„Schade das, dass Zimmer nicht groß genug ist um Dravynea herzuholen“ stellte er fest. Er hatte sich mittlerweile mit der Dame ausgesprochen, sie war tatsächlich schon hundertzwanzig Jahre alt, aber das störte nicht sonderlich. Severus konnte es akzeptieren und Dravynea auch. Wichtig war eigentlich, dass sie noch viele Jahre zusammen hatten und die Dunkelelfe auch noch lange fähig war, Kinder zu bekommen.  
Sie würde gerne ein paar kleine Halbelfen, mit Severus, in die Welt setzen. Harry hoffte das diese dann nicht allzu merkwürdig aussahen.  
„Wieso lädst du sie nicht für ein paar Tage ein, Delphine meinte ja, sie brauche eine ganze Woche um alles zu regeln. In dieser Zeit können wir ein wenig frei machen“ schlug Harry vor und fing an seine Rüstung auszuziehen, Balimund half ihm dabei:  
„Und für ein paar Tage braucht sie bestimmt nicht allzu viel Platz.“  
„Das klingt nach einer guten Idee, ich schicke gleich den Kurier mit einem Brief und ein paar Frostsalzen los“ bestimmte Severus und stellte schnell alles zusammen. Dravynea konnte die Mine nur dauerhaft verlassen, wenn sie Frostsalze da ließ um eben diese zu kühlen. Allein schon deswegen war es gut, wenn sie alle eines Tages nach Windhelm zogen, so konnte sie auch weiterhin ihrer Arbeit nachgehen.  
„Ich habe auch etwas für dich geschmiedet“ brummte Balimund und stopfte die Rüstung in den Schrank, wo eigentlich das hinein kam, was verkauft werden sollte. Deswegen öffnete Harry auch schweigend seinen Mund, vor Erstaunen und Verwirrung, gab es etwa eine neue Rüstung?  
„Als Hochzeitsgeschenk“ nickte der Schmied:  
„Aber du kriegst es natürlich schon vorher und darfst es auch behalten, wenn wir nicht heiraten sollten.“  
„Wir werden auf jeden Fall heiraten“ fiepte Harry und bekam dann eine fantastische Rüstung aus... Drachenschuppen und Knochen gebracht. Stiefel und Handschuhe waren auch dabei, dem Helden klappte der Mund auf und Severus glaubte einen Herzinfarkt kommen zu sehen. Beim Drachenblut und bei sich auch selbst, das war wirklich fantastische Arbeit.  
„Da geht sicherlich kein Pfeil durch“ stellte der Professor anerkennend fest, er fand natürlich als Erster seine Stimme wieder:  
„Und selbst Eorlund hätte das nicht hinbekommen.“  
„Er hat mir geholfen“ gab Balimund zu:  
„Wir haben sie zusammen an der Himmelsschmiede gemacht. Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir...“ Und schon hatte der Schmied seinen Helden wieder im Arm und wurde angefiept.  
„Es ist immer wieder faszinierend“ stellte Severus fest:  
„Gegen Drachen und Feinde ist er knallhart, aber hier weich wie Butter.“  
„Hier darf er das auch“ nickte Balimund ernst und half dann Harry in die Rüstung, sie saß perfekt und legte sich wie eine zweite Haut auf seinen Körper.  
„Wunderbar“ freute er sich und ließ sich noch einmal umarmen:  
„Ich gehe gleich nach Jorrvaskr und zeige sie den Gefährten.“  
„Dann werden wir heute Abend wohl dort essen“ stellte Balimund fest:  
„Denn wenn du einmal in Jorrvaskr bist, kommst du dort vor dem Morgengrauen nicht mehr heraus.  
Besonders dann wenn du am nächsten Tag nichts vor hast. Du wirst wieder einen Barden rufen lassen und mit ihm zusammen über Zentauren singen. Dazu wird ein frisches Fass Met geöffnet und die Speisekammern werden um einen Hirsch ärmer.“  
„So muss das auch sein, ich will von den Abenteuern erzählen“ nickte Harry ernst und nahm das Diadem ab, hängte es zu Schild und Schwert in eine Halterung.  
Eines Tages würde er vielleicht wirklich seinen Enkeln eine Menge erzählen können, doch er hatte auch das Gefühl er würde gerade in diesem Moment erst am Anfang stehen.  
Da war doch noch was, etwas ganz großes...  
Erstmal nicht darüber nachdenken, er atmete tief durch und verließ dann das Brisenheim in seiner neuen Rüstung.  
„Ich komme später nach“ winkte Severus ab, sicher wollte er noch einiges erledigen und vor allem den Kurier losschicken. Balimund nickte nur und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich. Sofort wurde Harry von einer Wache, auf die neue Rüstung, angesprochen. Glücklich erzählte er das sein zukünftiger Ehemann diese für ihn gemacht hatte.  
Balimund wurde daraufhin knallrot und brummte verlegen irgendetwas unverständliches, aber die Bewunderung des Wachmanns hatte er schon einmal gewonnen.  
„Ich überlege wann es gut wäre zu heiraten“ seufzte Harry ernst, als sie schon den Marktplatz erreicht hatten und der Schmied einen Apfel für seinen Liebsten holte:  
„Eigentlich wäre diese Woche sehr gut dazu...“  
„Ich bin jederzeit bereit“ bestimmte Balimund und Harry nahm den Apfel dankbar an.  
„Ja aber ich... ich bin mir sicher das ich dich heiraten möchte, aber wahrscheinlich ist es doch noch zu früh. Ich bin... achtzehn, ich war achtzehn als ich nach Himmelsrand kam. Aber hier ist alles ganz anders, ich habe noch nie ausgerechnet... Wir werden sicher heiraten, aber lass mir noch etwas Zeit.“  
Das Drachenblut presste die Lippen fest zusammen und betrat dann sehr nachdenklich Jorrvaskr. Er würde eigentlich schon gerne wissen, wann er das nächste Mal Geburtstag hatte, die Zeitrechnung in Tamriel war ja ganz anders.  
„Ihr schaut sehr besorgt, Herold“ stellte Aela fest:  
„Ist etwas passiert?“  
„Nein“ sofort schüttelte Harry den Kopf und lächelte wieder:  
„Wir werden heute Abend feiern, mit viel Essen und Met, bestellt einen Barden. Es gibt viel zu erzählen und neue Pläne macht man am Besten, wenn die Zunge vom Met gelockert ist. Ich werde jetzt auch für einige Tage hier bleiben, gab es Vorfälle?“  
„Hier ist nichts passiert“ meldete Torvar:  
„Aber wir haben gehört das in Rorikstatt ein junger Mann sein soll, der gut kämpfen kann. Es wurde ihm schon mehrere Male vorgeschlagen sich bei uns zu melden, aber sein Vater will ihn nicht gehen lassen. Sie haben kein Geld für eine Rüstung und es kann ihn keiner begleiten.“  
„Wo liegt Rorikstatt“ Harry bekam eine Karte, es war sogar noch im Fürstentum Weißlauf, aber schon an der Grenze zu Reach.  
„Und er soll wirklich gut sein“ fragte der Herold neugierig, dann betrat auch Severus die Methalle, wurde herzlich begrüßt. Sie brauchten neue Mitglieder für die Gefährten, immer wieder Nachfolger und frische Kämpfer, sonst starben sie irgendwann aus.  
„Sein Name ist Erik“ erklärte Vilkas ernst:  
„Ein Bauernjunge, aber Reisende erzählen besonders viel von seiner Kraft im Blocken. Rorikstatt ist ein kleines Dörfchen, zwei Bauernhäuser und ein Gasthaus, mehr gibt es dort nicht.  
Der Gründer, Rorik, lebt sogar noch, das zeigt wie jung es ist und das dort höchstens mal ein Wolf Ärger macht.“  
„Wie kann er dann kämpfen gelernt haben“ Harry hatte mittlerweile eine Keule in der Hand und kaute damit über seiner Karte.  
„Durch die Reisenden, es liegt auf dem direkten Weg nach Reach und somit auch nach Markarth. Sicher haben viele in dem Gasthaus Rast gemacht und angeblich ist der Wirt sein Vater.“  
„Mmh“ Harrys Augen leuchteten recht amüsiert, dann winkte er Ria zu sich:  
„Ria, reist sofort nach Rorikstatt und sagt Rorik bitte folgendes:  
Ich werde Morgen gegen Nachmittag im Dorf ankommen, in Begleitung zweier Männer. Wir werden so tun als wollten wir das Gasthaus auseinander nehmen, richtig aufmischen und ausrauben. Dadurch wollen wir testen was Erik für ein Kämpfer ist und wir wollen so auch seinem Vater zeigen, das sein Sohn zu den Gefährten gehören sollte... falls er wirklich so gut ist.  
Rorik wird mich an meiner Drachenschuppenrüstung erkennen, nehmt Euch Salazar oder Godric, damit Ihr schnell genug seid.“  
„Ich begleite sie zu den Ställen“ bestimmte Severus sofort und machte sich mit Ria auf den Weg, Harry griff nach seinem Metkrug.  
„Das klingt nach einem guten Plan“ staunte Vilkas:  
„Wenn Ihr das danach wieder aufklären könnt, es wäre sonst schlecht für unseren Ruf. Die Gefährten mischen kein Gasthaus auf, außer es sitzen Banditen drin.“  
„Rorikstatt ist doch sehr klein, es wird also kein Problem sein die Sache danach zu bereinigen. Besonders dann, wenn wir Erik mit nach Jorrvaskr nehmen... mmh ich brauche zwei richtig muskulöse Kerle, Farkas nehme ich auf jeden Fall mit.“  
„Ich kann auch finster gucken“ lachte der Krieger böse.  
„Das wird notwendig sein... wen nehme ich nur als Zweiten mit... Balimund wäre nicht schlecht, aber er sieht zu gutmütig aus und ist kein Gefährte...“  
„Ich wusste das mein liebes Wesen mir noch einmal einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen wird“ lachte der Schmied fröhlich und stieß dann mit Eorlund an.  
„Ich mag dein liebes Wesen sehr... ich nehme, mmh. Ich brauche auf jeden Fall zwei Leute, Vilkas, Ihr kommt noch mit. Aber zieht Euch so eine Stahlrüstung an wie Farkas sie hat. Zwillinge können auch sehr furchteinflößend sein, das wird sicherlich ein großer Spaß.“  
Harry lachte glücklich und ließ sich dann erstmal einen Kalender bringen, er musste unbedingt wissen wann er das nächste Mal Geburtstag hatte.


	45. Sonnenhöhe

„Ich fasse es nicht, wenn meine Rechnung stimmt, bin ich hier noch siebzehn und auch gerade erst siebzehn geworden“ Harry war wirklich entsetzt darüber und konnte noch nicht einmal essen, was Balimund ihm zum Frühstück servierte. Dabei saß er in der hintersten Ecke des Esstisches, vom Brisenheim, und wedelte mit dem Kalender. Diese Tatsache hatte ihm den Appetit verdorben, denn in Himmelsrand war man erst mit achtzehn volljährig.  
„Wenn du noch nicht achtzehn bist, können wir noch nicht heiraten. Außer du hast einen Vormund, der das erlaubt“ brummte der Schmied und wurde noch entsetzter angesehen:  
„Du brauchst eigentlich grundsätzlich noch einen Vormund. Wann hast du Geburtstag?“  
„Sonnenhöhe, 31.“ seufzte Harry leise:  
„Der Tag stimmt wie bei uns, nur nennen wir den Monat Juli. Aber das Jahr ist ein ganzes zurück.“  
„Es sind tatsächlich noch zehn Monate bis zur 31. Sonnenhöhe“ nickte Balimund ernst:  
„Du solltest dir einen Vormund anschaffen, sonst kannst du auch nichts offizielles unterzeichnen, oder solche Termine wahrnehmen. Und glaub mir, als Herold und Drachenblut, wird das auf dich zukommen. Du kannst dann auch nicht der Armee beitreten, sie nehmen erst ab achtzehn... oder mit Vormund.“  
„Was muss so ein Vormund haben?“  
„Einen hohen Rang, einen höheren als deiner es ist, am Besten.“  
Und schon war Harry auf den Beinen und fünf Minuten später stand er vor Jarl Balgruuf, um diesem sein Leid zu verkünden.  
„Das dürfte tatsächlich zu einem Problem werden“ staunte der Jarl:  
„Auch wenn bisher niemand davon etwas ahnte, man wird es mindestens in der Armee nachrechnen. Ihr seht auch recht jung aus, da wird man schnell misstrauisch. Doch macht Euch keine Sorgen, es wird mir eine Ehre sein Euer Vormund zu werden. Mein Vogt wird heute Abend alle Papiere zusammen haben und sie Euch ins Brisenheim kommen lassen, dort müsst Ihr sie nur noch unterschreiben und gut aufheben. Wenn Ihr dann der Armee beitreten möchtet, gebe ich Euch ein offizielles Schreiben mit.“  
„Ich danke Euch sehr“ strahlte Harry nun, alle Probleme waren damit gelöst und vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlecht:  
„Ich möchte Euch auch gleich bitten, meine Hochzeit mit Balimund zu erlauben, und das noch vor meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag.“  
„Nun, er ist nicht Euren Ranges, aber ich habe in letzter Zeit sehr viel dazu gelernt. Ich stimme dem zu, aber nur... wenn ich ebenfalls eingeladen bin, als Vormund schon, wird es mir eine Ehre sein dieser Feier beizuwohnen.“  
„Und es wird mir eine Ehre sein Euch in diesem wichtigen Moment, meines Lebens, bei mir zu wissen“ Harry verbeugte sich leicht und verabschiedete sich dann.  
Er hatte ja noch etwas vor und ging deswegen gleich nach Jorrvaskr, wo Vilkas gerade noch seine Armschienen anzog. Er trug nun das Gleiche wie sein Bruder und nur die Länge des Haares unterschied sie noch, wobei Vilkas doch auch etwas weniger muskulös war. Aber auf den ersten Blick konnte man das gar nicht so gut erkennen.  
„Ihr wart gerade noch in der Drachenfeste, ich habe Euch die Stufen herunter laufen sehen“ bemerkte Aela neugierig.  
„Ich habe ausgerechnet, dass ich erst am 31. der Sonnenhöhe achtzehn werde“ seufzte Harry und wurde sehr ernst angesehen.  
„Dann dürftet Ihr eigentlich noch nicht Herold sein“ stellte Vilkas fest und erntete daraufhin entsetzte Blicke:  
„Man würde eine Vertretung ernennen, bis ihr volljährig seid, außer Euer Vormund erlaubt diesen Rang.“  
„Ich bin gleich wieder da“ Harry lief zurück zur Drachenfeste und kam wenig später mit einem Schreiben wieder, dass den Posten als Herold erlaubte, unterschrieben von Jarl Balgruuf dem Älteren.  
„Der Jarl ist Euer Vormund“ staunten die Gefährten und das Schreiben wurde ordentlich weggeschlossen.  
„Ich sah es als Pflicht an, ihn zu fragen“ nickte der Held ernst:  
„Ich habe schon einen hohen Rang durch mein Dasein als Drachenblut, dazu bin ich Thane und Herold, ich hatte fast schon keine andere Wahl. Proventus vielleicht noch, oder einen Priester...“  
„Damit seid Ihr auch befugt Jarl zu werden, egal wo“ nickte Aela ernst und wurde sehr erstaunt angesehen:  
„Natürlich müssen Eure Taten dazu stimmen, in den meisten Fällen muss man große Schlachten geschlagen haben, aber als „Sohn“ von Balgruuf seid ihr auf dem Papier ein Nord. Und das gilt auch noch, wenn Ihr schon dreißig seid und er in Sovngarde sitzt. Ihr dürft die Unterlagen dazu nie verlieren.“  
„Ich werde alles heute Abend erhalten, dann sind wir sicherlich schon aus Rorikstatt zurück und Severus wird sie bestimmt einschließen wollen. Können wir uns auf den Weg machen, wir müssen zu Fuß gehen da keine Kutsche dort hält und wir zu dritt, zu schwer für die Pferde sind.“  
Zwar wog die Drachenschuppenrüstung wesentlich weniger als die orkische, aber die Stahlrüstungen der Zwillinge besaßen einiges an Gewicht, das man den Tieren nicht antun wollte.  
„Wenn wir gut laufen, sind wir in zwei Stunden da“ brummte Farkas, sie machten sich auf den Weg und hielten noch einmal beim Brisenheim an.  
„Hier nehmt Proviant mit“ Balimund hatte schnell etwas zusammengestellt und Vilkas musste den Beutel tragen:  
„Wo bist du eben so schnell hin gelaufen?“  
„Zur Drachenfeste, Balgruuf ist jetzt mein Vormund. Er hat unserer Hochzeit auch schon zugestimmt und erlaubt, dass ich Herold sein darf. Ich werde es hassen, mir alles Mögliche von ihm erlauben lassen zu müssen, aber das sind ja nur noch zehn Monate und er erkennt die Wichtigkeit meines Handelns. Heiratest du auch einen Siebzehnjährigen?“  
„Komm her, ich zeig dir die Antwort“ Balimund schnappte sich den Helden, zog ihn ins Haus und schlug die Tür zu. Dann wurde es merkwürdig still, als Harry daraufhin wieder heraus kam, schien er förmlich zu schweben und fiepte leise vor sich her.  
„Ein Wunder das wir Heute den Zauberer nicht mitnehmen“ stellte Vilkas fest, als Harry sich von dem Kuss, es war wohl einer gewesen, erholt hatte.  
„Severus wartet einmal auf Dravynea und zum Zweiten ist er eindeutig zu finster“ nickte Harry heftig, sie waren mittlerweile beim westlichen Wachturm angekommen und laut Karte mussten sie sich auch an diese Richtung halten:  
„Ich will niemandem wirklich Angst machen und Severus hat Fähigkeiten, da macht sich sogar der stärkste Krieger in die Rüstung.“  
„Ihr übertreibt“ bestimmte Vilkas:  
„Mir scheint er recht harmlos.“  
„Severus war in seinem Leben schon mehr Krieger und Held, als ihr Beide es je zusammen schaffen werdet“ nickte Harry heftig, es war wohl an der Zeit das geistige Schwert für den Professor zu erheben:  
„Dort wo wir herkommen, gab es einst eine finstere Macht die uns alle vernichten wollte. Sie wollte die unterdrücken und versklaven, die nicht rein waren.  
Nicht reines Herzens, sondern reinen Blutes.  
Diese Macht zog viele in ihren Bann, auch Severus. Er kämpfte an der Seite dieser Macht und tat viel Unrecht, doch dann tötete das Böse meine Eltern, als ich ein Jahr alt war.  
Und Severus liebte meine Mutter, seit ihrer gemeinsamen Kindheit. Durch diese Morde sah er wie schlecht die Macht wirklich war und schlug sich auf die gute Seite, aber nur mit dem Herzen. Er spionierte für das Gute, versorgte diese mit Informationen über das Böse.  
Er und später auch sein bester Freund. Solange bis es zur entscheidenden Schlacht kam. Ihr könnt es euch nicht vorstellen, es war gigantisch, tausende auf jeder Seite. Und wir kämpften nur mit Magie, keine Schwerter, keine anderen Waffen, nur Magie. Gebäude explodierten, Tote und Leichen überall. Severus und sein Freund, auf meiner Seite, gegen die böse Macht. Ich tötete den Feind, es war mein Schicksal, der Freund von Severus starb. Wir trauerten, dann erfasste mich plötzlich ein magischer Strudel. Er zog mich weg vom Schlachtfeld, Severus wollte mich festhalten, aber stattdessen wurden wir Beide hinein gezogen und...“  
„Und was“ die Beiden hatten schweigend und staunend zugehört.  
„Wir landeten in Helgen“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Gerade in dem Moment als der Drache angriff, direkt vom einen Schlachtfeld runter in das nächste hinein.  
Wichtig ist aber, Severus hat fast zwanzig Jahre für die gute Seite spioniert und das war nicht einfach. Auch wenn die böse Macht einige Zeit als vernichtet galt, seine Anhänger waren noch da. Und als die Macht dann zurückkehrte, sie konnte sogar Gedanken lesen. Sogar in meine Gedanken versuchte sie einzudringen, aber wir waren gleichwertig, selbst als ich noch ein Kind war. Er versuchte mich damals auch zu töten, als er meine Eltern vernichtete, aber er schaffte es nicht. Diese Narbe ist ein Überbleibsel von damals“ er zeigte auf den Blitz, der seine Stirn immer noch zierte:  
„Es war mein Schicksal, ja. Aber ohne die Arbeit von Severus, und seinem Freund, hätte ich das nie geschafft.“  
„Er muss ein großer Held gewesen sein“ nickte Farkas ernst.  
„Man hat ihn nur gehasst, ich habe ihn selbst gehasst. Er musste zur Tarnung finster sein, ein finsterer Lehrer der in den Kellern einer Burg lebt. Wäre er dort geblieben, und nicht mit mir in den Strudel gezogen worden, man hätte ihn ins Gefängnis gesteckt.  
Und unser Gefängnis ist grauenhaft, dort leben Wesen die einem die Seele ganz langsam aussaugen. Ich habe sie selbst gesehen, als ich dreizehn war kamen sie aus dem Gefängnis heraus, um jemanden zu suchen, und auch mir wollten sie an die Seele. Allen wäre es egal gewesen, was Severus fürs Gute getan hatte, er wäre sicherlich zum seelensaugenden Kuss verurteilt worden. Weil sie ihn hassten und loswerden wollten.“  
Harry nickte heftig, mittlerweile hatten sie auch Festung Graumoor hinter sich gelassen und die Zwillinge zeigten sich nun sehr beeindruckt vom Professor.  
„Und wieso kämpft Ihr nicht mehr hier mit Magie“ wollte Vilkas dann wissen.  
„Hier herrscht eine andere, ich kann es zwar noch, aber es ist zu schwach und wir brauchen einen Stab dafür um es anzuwenden“ Harry hockte sich hin und entzündete schwach ein Grasbüschel:  
„Für mehr bräuchte ich solch einen magischen Stab und den können wir hier nicht herstellen. An die Magie, die hier herrscht, konnte ich mich einfach nicht gewöhnen. Severus ist da flexibler.  
Aber in unserer Welt war ich ein fantastischer Zauberer. Ich konnte mit nur zwei Wörtern töten, etwas schweben lassen oder einen Igel in ein Nadelkissen verwandeln. Severus war auch schon dort ein Alchemist, aber auch in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste einfach fantastisch. Doch ich vermisse nichts und ich will nicht dorthin zurück. Sie haben mir sicher schon eine Statue aufgestellt und na ja, ich habe hier auch bessere Freunde gefunden. Nur Severus leider nicht, Skjor war eine Möglichkeit...“  
„Sie haben sich wirklich gut verstanden, es ist eine Schande“ brummte Farkas:  
„Dort Hinten sind schon die Dächer von Rorikstatt... ist das ein Drache“ er blinzelte, Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, da schwebte tatsächlich ein Drache über einem Hügel.  
„Das ist doch“ staunte er:  
„Das ist der Drache, der am Kyneshain einen anderen Drachen wieder belebt hat und es sieht so aus, als wolle er dies wieder tun. Verdammt, wenn wir da jetzt eingreifen, ist es aus mit unserem Plan... nein ich hab eine Idee. Bleibt am Dorfrand und tut so als hättet ihr Schiss.“  
„Das ist keine gute Idee“ brummten Farkas und Vilkas gleichzeitig:  
„Uns macht so ein Drache keine Angst.“  
„Aber es ist sind zwei“ Harry machte im Laufen ein gruseliges Gesicht:  
„Und wir haben uns zudem gerade gestritten, deswegen wollt ihr mir nicht helfen.“  
Vilkas schien in diesem Moment ein Licht aufzugehen und so hielt er Farkas fest, als sie den Rand des Dorfes erreichten.  
Harry zog Schwert und Schild, rannte den Hügel hoch und entdeckte tatsächlich unterwegs den gesuchten, jungen Mann.  
„Hey“ rief er ihm zu:  
„Ihr seht kräftig aus, helft mir gegen die Drachen! Meine beiden Begleiter machen sich gerade die Rüstung voll und ich schaffe die Drachen nicht allein.“  
Der Junge zögerte nicht lang, zog das hervor was er Schwert nannte und lief mit den Hügel hinauf.  
„Was ist das für ein Knüppel, hier Schild“ Harry gab Erik das Schild von Ysgramor, in diesem Moment erweckte der schwarze Drache seinen Kumpanen.  
„Was tut er“ ächzte der Junge, er sah wirklich noch recht jung aus.  
„Er erweckt den Drachen im Grab und... fliegt dann weg. Verdammt ich kriege ihn wieder nicht. Los rauf auf den Drachen, bevor der das Dorf angreift.“  
Zusammen stürzten sie sich auf den erwachenden Drachen, töteten ihn und Harry nahm die Seele keuchend auf. Erik aber keuchte noch mehr, musste sich hinknien und schien zu zittern. Aber es war auch kein Wunder, er besaß ja nicht mal eine Rüstung und hatte nur mit seinem „Knüppel“ auf den Drachen eingeschlagen.  
„Ihr seid das Drachenblut“ staunte Erik ehrfürchtig.  
„Und der Herold der Gefährten, ich bin gekommen um Euch abzuholen. Ich hörte Ihr seid recht gut und wolltet ein Krieger werden.“  
„Mein Vater lässt mich nicht gehen. Ich würde zu gerne für die Ehre kämpfen, aber er erlaubt es einfach nicht.“  
„Er wird Euch heute gehen lassen, damit Ihr ein Gefährte werdet. Ich nehme an er sitzt noch im Gasthaus?“  
„Wie jeden Tag, selbst ein Vulkanausbruch würde ihn erst heraus bringen, wenn das Dach brennt.“  
„Dann kommt mit, vielleicht funktioniert mein ursprünglicher Plan doch noch“ Harry packte alles wertvolle ein und dann kehrten sie zu den Zwillingen zurück.  
„Vilkas und Farkas hier, werden jetzt das Gasthaus aufmischen“ bestimmte Harry:  
„Rorik weiß ja Bescheid, wo ist er?“  
Sie zeigten auf einen älteren Mann und auch der wurde zum Gespräch geholt.  
„Die Zwillinge nehmen jetzt das Gasthaus auseinander, Erik wird sie besiegen und dann komme ich vorbei. Eure Aufgabe, Rorik, ist es, das niemand am Ende schlecht über uns Gefährten denkt. Wir mischen normalerweise keine Gasthäuser auf.“  
„Ich werde dafür sorgen, das es aufgeklärt wird“ nickte der alte Mann ernst.  
„Gut, Erik gebt mir den Schild zurück, Euer Knüppel muss reichen, aber kennt keine Gnade. Euer „Schwert“ kann eh nichts ausrichten. Ein paar Schläge müsst Ihr aber auch einstecken, damit Euer Vater sieht, dass Ihr noch lernen müsst. Vilkas, Farkas, seid böse, aber nicht zu hart. Los geht.“  
Die Zwillinge machten sich knurrend auf den Weg zum Gasthaus, traten ein und wenig später hörte man es rumpeln.  
Daraufhin lief Erik los und stürmte in das Gasthaus, wieder rumpelte es und wenig später flohen die Zwillinge jaulend.  
„Das hörte sich echt an“ stellte Rorik fest.  
„Ich hoffe es war echt“ lachte Harry den Zwillingen entgegen, die sahen nicht sehr glücklich aus.  
„Als wären wir Heuballen, der Junge hat Kraft in den Armen, das gibt ordentliche blaue Flecken. Der Knüppel ging durch die Rüstung“ maulte Vilkas, wie gut das gerade die meisten Dorfbewohner noch das Drachenskelett betrachteten.  
„Rorik, geht mit mir nun ins Gasthaus, tun wir so als wolltet Ihr dem Herold der Gefährten alles zeigen. Ich bin ja auch Thane von Weißlauf und Drachenblut.“  
„Gut“ nickte der Dorfgründer und ging mit Harry dann plaudernd durch das Dorf, zeigte ihm die Gebäude und betrat dann mit ihm das Gasthaus... wo sich der Wirt gerade bei seinem Sohn bedankte. Wahrscheinlich schon zum hundertsten Mal, immerhin war nur ein Stuhl kaputt gegangen.  
„Mralki“ verkündete Rorik:  
„Seht, das Drachenblut besucht uns. Ihr hättet es sehen müssen, noch vor dreißig Minuten hat er einen Drachen, oben auf dem Hügel, getötet. Und Erik hat ihm geholfen.“  
„Was“ staunte der Wirt, er hieß wohl Mralki:  
„Und dann rettest du mein Gasthaus vor Schlägern, mein Sohn! Ich bin so stolz!“  
„Er ist wirklich ein guter Kämpfer“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Eine Schande, dass er nicht in die weite Welt hinaus zieht. Oder zumindest den Gefährten beitritt, ich bin der Herold, ich würde ihn zu gerne mitnehmen.“  
Mralki zögerte.  
„Er hat Potential, seine Taten sind ehrenvoll und stark. Sicher wird er eines Tages in die Geschichtsbücher eingehen... aber nicht wenn er in diesem Dorf versauert.“  
Mralki zögerte immer noch.  
„Lasst ihn gehen, Mralki“ forderte Rorik:  
„Der Herold wird sicher nur einmal hierher kommen und wenn Ihr Erik jetzt nicht gehen lasst, kommt er nie wieder zu dieser Chance.“  
„Ich wurde vom Jarl geschickt um die Sicherheit hier zu überprüfen“ erklärte Harry lügend:  
„Als sein Thane, gehört das zu meinen Aufgaben. Sicherlich wird mich mein Weg danach nicht mehr hierher führen.“  
„Ihr scheint mir etwas jung zu sein, um die Gefährten anzuführen“ warf Mralki ein, aber er sorgte sich wahrscheinlich nur um seinen Sohn, trotzdem unterdrückte Harry ein Stöhnen:  
„Ich bin es auch nicht, der seine Ausbildung übernimmt. Das machen erfahrene Gefährten, die schon mit dem Schwert in der Hand geboren wurden. Ich habe vielleicht schon großartige Taten hinter mir, aber ein Lehrer bin ich nicht. Er wird eine gute Rüstung bekommen und eine wesentlich bessere Waffe, alles aus der Himmelsschmiede, und dann wird er lernen damit umzugehen. Jetzt lasst ihn gehen, sonst werde ich etwas ungemütlicher. Denn langsam bin ich ungeduldig und das dürfte nicht gut für die Einrichtung hier ausgehen.“  
„Vater...“  
„Ich will jede Woche einen Kurier von dir hier sehen“ seufzte Mralki und Erik sprang vor Freude durch das ganze Gasthaus, dabei sammelte er seine Habe ein und war im nächsten Moment jauchzend hinaus gesprungen.  
Harry atmete tief durch, folgte lächelnd und ging dann mit Erik zusammen, zu den Zwillingen.  
„Hat alles wunderbar funktioniert“ freute sich der Held und betrachtete Erik dann nachdenklich:  
„Ihr müsst Euch aber erst bewähren, ein oder zwei kleine Aufgaben erledigen. Dann nehme ich Euch offiziell auf, aber ich bin mir sicher, Ihr schafft das. Doch sagt, wie alt seid Ihr?“  
„Ich werde am dreißigsten Eisherbst neunzehn Jahre alt“ nickte Erik und erntete ein leises Seufzen dafür.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hier ein Link für die Zeitrechnung, es gilt die Skyrim-Sparte: http://almanach.scharesoft.de/index.php/Zeitrechnung. Das Harry ein Jahr jünger ist, habe ich an den zwei Monden, und dem anderen Planeten, abgeleitet.)


	46. Spannungen

„Severus“ die verhüllte Gestalt von Dravynea sprang dem Professor in die Arme und dann wurde sich, unter der Kapuze, geküsst. Dabei schlang sie ihre dünnen Arme um seinen Hals, ließ sich fest drücken und den armen Mann kaum Luft holen.  
Sie waren eindeutig schon sehr weit in ihrer Beziehung und Harry beschloss allein schon deswegen bald der Armee beizutreten. Himmelsrand musste von Ulfric befreit werden, für den Frieden und auf jeden Fall auch für die Liebe. Würde er Großkönig werden, durfte es solche Verbindungen sicherlich schon bald nicht mehr geben.  
Die Beiden stolperten in das Zimmer des Professors, die Tür wurde zugeschlagen, dann wurde es still.  
„Kein Anstand“ stellte Balimund brummend fest:  
„Küssen sich vor unserer Nase. Ich küsse dich nie vor anderen Leuten, ich habe Anstand.“  
„Was ich sehr schade finde“ stellte Harry fest und bekam eine Schüssel mit kräftiger Fleischsuppe. Der Schmied wusste eindeutig was so ein Werwolfsmagen brauchte und der Held war sehr glücklich darüber. Und kochen konnte Balimund verdammt gut, Harry träumte schon Nachts von den Leckereien die am Morgen dann auf dem Tisch standen.  
Erik war mittlerweile gut in Jorrvaskr angekommen, bekam dort eine Waffe und eine Rüstung, dazu ein gutes Schild. Diese Sachen durfte er auch behalten, falls er sich nicht zum Gefährten eignete. Nahmen sie ihn dann offiziell auf, würde er noch bessere Sachen erhalten, direkt von Eorlund geschmiedet und nur für ihn passend. Harry hatte angeordnet, dass Erik erstmal kleine Aufgaben erledigen sollte, Leute verprügeln und mit Aela auf die Jagd gehen. Wenn er sich darin bewährte, würde Harry ihn offiziell aufnehmen noch bevor er und Severus nach Flusswald gingen. So hing der Junge nicht in der Schwebe, falls diese Sache länger dauerte, und wusste woran er genau war.  
„Wirklich“ staunte Balimund:  
„Ich dachte du wolltest auf deinen Ruf achten.“  
„Macht es einen schlechten Ruf, wenn ich öffentlich zeige wie glücklich ich mit dir bin?“  
„Normalerweise nicht, aber ich entspreche nicht deinem Rang und allein schon deswegen wollte ich dir solche Aktionen ersparen.“  
„Was für ein Schwachsinn“ brüllte Harry los, dabei schlug er auf den Tisch und die Schüssel machte einen Satz auf den Boden, wie gut das Balimund genügend gekocht hatte:  
„Wenn ich bei solchen Sachen auf den Rang achten würde, hätte ich mich gar nicht in dich verliebt.  
Aber ich kann es mir gar nicht leisten an so etwas zu denken, ich habe nicht ewig Zeit mich noch einmal zu verlieben, denn ich bin sterblich. Der nächste Drache kann mich schon in seinen Magen befördern und dann will ich das jemand meine Leiche sucht und in die Halle der Toten trägt. Und ich liebe dich, du bist der Richtige für mich und kein anderer in Himmelsrand ist so gut wie du. Da ist mir der Rang doch egal, und ich will das nicht verstecken müssen.“  
„Als Herold, werden die Gefährten deine Leiche suchen und auf der Himmelsschmiede verbrennen“ Severus steckte seinen Kopf aus dem Zimmer:  
„Seid nicht so laut, ich will mich mit Dravynea in Ruhe unterhalten.“  
„Seid ihr auch still dabei“ maulte Harry.  
„Ich unterhalte mich mit ihr nicht so wie du denkst und wie ich es schon mit Aela getan habe, das machen wir erst nach der Hochzeit. Aela wollte ich nie heiraten. Wir reden wirklich nur und sind sehr anständig, anständiger als du mit Balimund. Wenn ich die Geräusche letzte Nacht richtig gedeutet habe.“  
Und schon ging die Tür wieder zu, Harry schnaubte böse und wurde knallrot dabei. Zwar waren sie anständig geblieben, sie waren ja auch noch nicht verheiratet gewesen, aber nur geredet hatten sie in der vorigen Nacht auch nicht.  
Es gab ja immer noch etwas zwischen „anständig“ und „nicht nur reden“.  
„Du hast gesagt du liebst mich“ brummte Balimund glücklich und sofort wurde der Held rot bis zum Hals hinunter.  
„Und genau das möchte ich auch zeigen, selbst der Jarl ist doch einverstanden mit unserer Verbindung. Er will auch bei unserer Hochzeit dabei sein.“  
„Er ist dein Vormund und du bist sein Thane, natürlich möchte er dabei sein. Hoffentlich kommen nicht allzu viele Leute, der Tempel hat nur eine begrenzte Sitzplatzanzahl. Und sonderlich groß ist er auch nicht, nur minimal als geräumiger als das Brisenheim.“  
„Der Schmied aus Flusswald, seine Frau und seine Tochter, fast alle Gefährten, der Jarl und sicher sein Vogt, dein Freund und dein Sohn“ zählte Harry auf:  
„Severus und Dravynea...“  
„Das wird eng“ stellte Balimund fest:  
„Aber noch müssen wir uns keine Sorgen darüber machen. Ich hatte eher etwas anderes geplant, du bist ja noch ein paar Tage frei und ich dachte wir machen einen Ausflug.“  
„Wohin“ staunte Harry, damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
„Windhelm, wir sehen uns die Stadt an, in der wir eines Tages leben werden. Damit du nicht irgendwann enttäuscht bist, jetzt kannst du es dir noch überlegen und eine andere Stadt aussuchen. Du solltest nicht die Katze im Sack kaufen.  
Wir gehen als normale Bürger hin und sehen uns alles an.  
Und du wirst dich nicht Ulfric vorstellen, das gäbe nur Spannungen. Du ziehst deine warmen Sachen an, lässt Waffen und den Schild hier, wir fahren mit der Kutsche hin. Wenn wir reiten, können wir unterwegs nicht gut miteinander reden und ich glaube Godric mag mich auch nicht so wirklich.“  
Nur im Notfall durfte jemand auf Salazar reiten, der nicht Harry hieß, deswegen müsste Balimund dann gezwungenermaßen den Hengst von Severus nehmen.  
„Ich kann meine Sachen nicht hier lassen, was ist wenn gerade dann ein Drache die Stadt angreift?“  
„Die Stadt hat Wachen, sie werden dir eine Waffe leihen und dir dann helfen den Drachen zu besiegen. Aber solange kein Drache kommt, wirst du keine Waffe, oder Rüstung, tragen. Wir fahren hin, übernachten dort, sehen uns die Stadt an und reisen dann wieder hierher zurück.“  
„Ich halte das für eine gute Idee“ rief es aus dem Zimmer heraus, aus dem derweil auch Kichern zu hören war.  
Ob sie wirklich nur redeten, schien noch nicht ganz geklärt zu sein. Sicher war aber, sie wollten am Liebsten ganz alleine sein.  
„Ich weiß nicht“ murmelte Harry leise:  
„Eigentlich wollte ich noch in Jorrvaskr...“  
„Jorrvaskr läuft nicht weg. Aber du wirst jetzt gleich hingehen und dich abmelden, und nein wir nehmen keinen Gefährten mit. Das ist eine Sache nur für uns Beide, wir sehen uns die Stadt an und übernachten im örtlichen Gasthaus. Mehr nicht, dafür braucht man weder Athis noch Aela.“  
„Ein Liebesurlaub“ schnurrte Harry amüsiert und stand dann auf:  
„Also gut, machen wir das. Ich bin sowieso neugierig darauf, wie es in Windhelm so aussieht und wo man da wohnen kann. Ist das Haus von Außen schon zu klein, hat es keinen Sinn und wir müssen wohl Einsamkeit nehmen.“  
„In Markarth ist auch ein sehr großes Haus, aber es ist ein Hexenkessel, jeden Tag klopfen da Abgeschworene an die Tür.“  
„Und die lassen sich nicht einfach so mit der Beendigung des Bürgerkriegs entfernen, deswegen fällt Markarth weg... such schon mal unser Gepäck zusammen. Ich werde mich beeilen, versprochen.“ Und weg war er, der Schmied schmunzelte und beschloss sich Zeit zu lassen, Harry kam sicherlich erst in zwei oder drei Stunden zurück.

„Was für ein riesiges Tor“ nur zwölf Stunden später standen Balimund und Harry vor den Stadtmauern Windhelms.  
Sie waren die halbe Nacht durchgefahren und der Morgen graute gerade, es schien ein recht ruhiger Tag zu werden.  
Der Held und sein Schmied trugen warme Winterkleidung und die brauchten sie auch. Es schneite leicht, der Boden war so gefroren, dass es wohl auch einem Nord zuviel werden konnte. Da mussten eindeutig dicke Lederstiefel angezogen werden, gut das Harry vorgesorgt hatte.  
Trotzdem aber war Balimund etwas dünner angezogen als der frierende Held, doch der war ja auch kein Nord... obwohl doch, aber eben nur auf dem Papier und nicht mit dem Blut. Tief in seinem Innern war der junge Mann immer noch Engländer, der viel Regen wesentlich besser vertragen konnte als viel Schnee.  
„Gut gesichert“ Balimund stemmte das Tor auf und betrat dann mit Harry die Stadt, wo sie gleich eine Szene beobachten konnten, die dem Helden gar nicht gefiel.  
„Ihr esst unsere Lebensmittel, ihr trinkt unseren Met und verpestet mit eurem Gestank unsere Luft. Ihr übertragt Krankheiten und entführt unsere Kinder, wahrscheinlich fresst ihr sie irgendwo und lasst sie dann als Untote durch die Straßen ziehen. Ich will gar nicht wissen was ihr mit dem armen Aventus Arentino gemacht habt“ wetterte ein Nord, gegen eine Gruppe von Dunkelelfen, dabei hatte er einen Krug in der Hand.  
„Und ihr unterstützt die Sturmmäntel nicht im Krieg“ schimpfte ein anderer Nord.  
„Das ist nicht unser Krieg“ nickte eine Dunkelelfe.  
„Dann verschwindet, geht dorthin wo ihr hergekommen seid, wir wollen euch hier nicht haben. Ich wette ihr seid Spione für das Kaiserreich, wir sollten mal...“  
Weiter kam er nicht, nach einer kleinen Rangelei mit Balimund, kam ein wütendes Drachenblut angeschossen und verpasste dem lautesten Redner einen steinharten Schlag ins Gesicht.  
„Lasst die Dunkelelfen in Ruhe“ fauchte Harry und packte sich den Kerl, der nicht gerade schwach aussah, und doch landete dieser mit einem Aufschrei am Boden, bekam noch einen Schlag ins Gesicht:  
„Niemand hat das Recht so etwas zu einem anderen zu sagen. Und jeder hat das Recht in Himmelsrand zu leben, wie er will und wo er will.“  
„Das ist unsere Stadt, unsere...“ fauchte der Nord, man sah aber schon die Angst in seinen Augen.  
„Das ist meine Faust, meine“ schimpfte Harry und verpasste dem Kerl einen Schlag, der ihn in die Traumwelt schickte.  
Fast schon tödliche Blicke trafen den anderen Nord.  
„Hätten mich die Kaiserlichen in einer Schlacht nicht so verletzt...“ jaulte der und trat die Flucht an.  
Die Dunkelelfen standen schweigend da, Balimund strich sich nur verzweifelt über das Gesicht. Das war eindeutig kein guter Anfang, für einen kleinen Urlaub, gewesen.  
Andererseits aber hatte er nicht gedacht, das in seinem Lieblingshelden soviel Kraft steckte... wobei da aber wohl auch ein großer Teil die Wut ausgemacht hatte.  
Es war wirklich eine Schande, wie mit den Dunkelelfen umgegangen wurde.  
„Ist das, das örtliche Gasthaus“ wollte Harry wissen und zeigte auf das Gebäude hinter sich, die Dunkelelfen nickten und er verschwand darin, wenig später kam er wieder heraus:  
„Habt ihr auch ein Gasthaus, welches nicht so rassistisch ist? Die Wirtin ist ja grauenhaft.“  
„Ihr könnt ein Zimmer im Neu-Gnisis-Club haben“ schlug eine Dunkelelfe vor:  
„Ich gehe hin und sage es schon einmal dem Wirt. Dann bereitet er etwas vor.“  
„Bitte mit etwas größerem Bett, wir sind zu zweit“ bat Harry, er schien sich langsam zu beruhigen, seine Wut reichte aber noch dafür den Bewusstlosen in eine Abwasserrinne zu schieben.  
Die restlichen Dunkelelfen standen einfach nur da und beobachteten das Schauspiel. Harry gab sich mit dieser letzten Tat noch besonders viel Mühe und schob den Nord ganz ordentlich in den übelsten Dreck. Er rückte ihn sogar so zurecht, dass dieser beim Aufwachen sofort das sah was die Nord mit Eimern aus dem Fenster schütteten.  
Und dies stank derweil bestialisch.  
Die Wachen schien das alles nicht zu interessieren, das war für sie nur ein weiterer Trunkenbold der verprügelt wurde.  
„Was ist hier geschehen“ ein großer Krieger, der schon einige Jahre auf dem Buckel hatte, kam zu der Gruppe dazu. Er war ein Nord, hatte mehr Bart im Gesicht, als Haare auf dem Kopf, und einige Narben im Gesicht.  
Dazu trug er eine normale Schuppenrüstung, wie Harry sie schon besessen hatte, doch auf seiner Schulter war zusätzlich das Fell einer toten Ziege angebracht worden.  
Er sah aus wie ein richtiger Krieger, einer der schon sehr viel hinter sich gebracht hatte.  
„Dieser Junge, er hat Rolff Stein-Faust verprügelt“ erzählte eine Dunkelelfe:  
„Als dieser uns wieder beschimpft hat.“  
Der alte Krieger trat neben Harry und betrachtete nachdenklich den Bewusstlosen, dann den Helden.  
„Dovahkiin“ staunte er und der junge Mann lächelte sanft. Es war so wie Arngeir es sagte, die welche ihr Herz offen für die Wahrheit hatten, die erkannten ihn sofort.  
„Hier und heute bin ich nur Harry, und ich war eigentlich mit meinem Zukünftigen gekommen um mir die Stadt anzusehen. Stattdessen muss ich hier aber erstmal aufräumen“ er rieb sich die Hände und gesellte sich zu Balimund, der an sie heran getreten war.  
„Brunwulf Frei-Winter“ stellte sich der alte Krieger vor:  
„Ich muss Euch danken, dass Ihr die Dunkelelfen verteidigt habt. Kommt, ich gebe einen Krug Met im Club aus. Von Haus Kerzenschein solltet ihr euch fern halten, die Wirtin ist sehr unfreundlich.“  
„Das habe ich schon gemerkt, sie hat mich gleich als Pack bezeichnet, kaum war ich zur Tür herein gekommen“ nickte Harry, dann gingen sie mit Brunwulf und den Dunkelelfen in den grauen Bezirk. Dorthin hatten die Bewohner von Windhelm die Elfen „gesperrt“, es war wirklich die niederste Gosse die Harry je sah.  
„Grauenhaft“ seufzte der junge Mann leise.  
„Ulfrics Verständnis von Gleichberechtigung“ nickte Balimund ernst:  
„Jeder Nord bekommt von ihm nur das Beste, der Rest kann sehen wo er bleibt. Aber besser hier, als ihm dienen.“  
„So ist es“ nickten die Dunkelelfen und sie betraten den Neu-Gnisis-Club, eine versteckte, kleine Wirtschaft die sehr sauber und ordentlich war. Harry fühlte sich gleich wohl und lächelte leicht, sah auch einen Waldelfen und eine geschäftige Hochelfe an den Tischen sitzen.  
„Ich habe schon gehört was geschehen ist“ stellte der Wirt fest und dann wurden seine Augen ganz groß:  
„...Ihr seid dieses Drachenblut, oder? Wir haben auch hier schon viel von Euch gehört, aber glaubten Ihr seid ein Nord wie die meisten. Und das Ihr uns verteidigen würdet... was für eine Ehre.“  
„Ich bin nicht mal ein Nord und ich sehe so etwas als meine Pflicht an. Ich kämpfe für ein Himmelsrand, dass alle Rassen akzeptiert“ seufzte Harry:  
„Was habt Ihr außer Met noch im Angebot?“  
„Feinster Wein aus Caldera, Bier aus Balmora, Tee aus Gnisis...“  
„Tee“ staunte Harry:  
„Ich habe schon ewig keinen Tee mehr getrunken und ich hoffe Ihr versteht dasselbe darunter wie ich.“  
„Ich denke schon“ der Wirt holte einen Beutel mit Kräutern hervor und kochte etwas davon mit Wasser auf, der Held ließ sich zufrieden an einem Tisch nieder. Balimund setzte sich dazu und auch Brunwulf nahm daran Platz.  
„Ich bin kein Nord, habe aber seit meiner Ankunft nur Wasser und Met trinken können“ murmelte Harry leise:  
„Wenn Severus nur wüsste, dass es hier Tee gibt. Dort wo ich her komme gehört das Trinken von Tee zur Kultur der Einheimischen. Wir haben sogar bestimmte Zeiten dafür und essen besonderes Gebäck dazu.“  
„Ich kann noch einen Süßkuchen dazu geben“ bestimmte der Wirt sofort und servierte dann Beides dem Helden, der fiepte leise vor Glück und nahm sofort einen Schluck vom Tee. Schwieg danach einige Momente.  
„Ist er gut“ wollte Balimund neugierig wissen.  
„Er ist fantastisch“ strahlte der Held dann und biss in seinen Süßkuchen. Der Schmied stand auf und ging zum Wirt, ließ sich dort zeigen wie man Tee machte und kaufte einen ganzen Beutel von den Kräutern. Dabei besprachen sie einiges leise, das Drachenblut hatte sicher nichts dagegen wenn er den Tee mit nach Hause nehmen konnte. Severus würde sich auch freuen, obwohl der wohl immer noch dem Kaffee nachtrauerte und den gab es nirgends in Tamriel.  
„Ein weiterer Grund die Dunkelelfen zu lieben“ freute Harry sich plaudernd:  
„Ich habe sowieso eine besondere Vorliebe für sie entwickelt.  
Mein Huscarl ist eine Dunkelelfe, ich habe sie mir selbst ausgesucht und sie hat mich sogar einmal zu den Graubärten begleitet. Der Aufstieg ist hart und gefährlich, dank ihr waren wir sicher.  
Mein Freund Severus wird eine Dunkelelfe heiraten und von den Gefährten greife ich am Liebsten auf Athis zurück, ebenfalls ein Dunkelelf. Sie sind tolle Kämpfer und wesentlich intelligenter als so mancher Nord. Wobei ich die Nord natürlich auch mag, aber sie sind wirklich eher fürs Grobe geeignet.“  
„Ich erkenne daraus, dass Ihr tatsächlich auch der Herold seid“ stellte Brunwulf schmunzelnd fest:  
„Die Gerüchte stimmen also, und zuletzt konnte man hören, dass Ihr noch nicht volljährig seid.“  
„Ja“ seufzte Harry leise, es hatte sich wohl schon in halb Himmelsrand herum gesprochen, Wachen konnten einfach nicht den Mund halten:  
„Aber Jarl Balgruuf ist mein Vormund, bis ich in der nächsten Sonnenhöhe endlich achtzehn werde. Durch ihn habe ich keinerlei Einschränkungen, er hat mir sogar erlaubt Balimund schon vor meinem Geburtstag zu heiraten.“  
Der Schmied kehrte mit dem Beutel zurück und steckte ihn ordentlich ein.  
„Jetzt bekommst du immer Tee, wenn du von einem Abenteuer zurückkehrst“ versprach er:  
„Und wenn die Kräuter leer sind, schicke ich einen Kurier um hier mehr zu kaufen. Ich habe es schon mit dem Wirt ausgemacht. Wenn wir dann hier leben, werden wir sicherlich noch einfacher an den Tee kommen.“  
„Dafür liebe ich dich auch“ freute Harry sich und küsste Balimund mit krümeligen Lippen. Der wurde sofort ganz rot und brummte unverständliches.  
„Wir wollten uns die Stadt ansehen“ erinnerte er dann, als der Tee leer war und der Kuchen im heldenhaften Magen verdaut wurde.  
„Ich werde euch führen“ erklärte Brunwulf sofort:  
„Und unterwegs müsst ihr mir erzählen, wer dieser Severus ist und welche Dunkelelfe er heiraten wird.“


	47. Gnisis

Harry fühlte sich recht erschöpft als er nach zwei Tagen das Brisenheim wieder betrat und zum Glück alles genauso war, wie er es verlassen hatte. Nur das Severus und Dravynea sich nicht im Zimmer, sondern bei der Kochstelle, befanden. Ansonsten stand der Tisch noch an seinem Platz, Rüstung und Schwert hingen neben dem Schild an der Wand. Sicher waren die Beiden die meiste Zeit in dem Zimmer gewesen und „redeten“ miteinander, Harry konnte das immer noch nicht glauben. Immerhin waren sie älter als der Held und allein der schon redete nicht nur mit Balimund, eigentlich kuschelten sie die meiste Zeit nur miteinander. Jedenfalls hatten der Professor, und seine Auserwählte, wohl gerade gut gegessen und natürlich nichts übrig gelassen.  
„Schon wieder da“ fragte Severus neugierig und empfing ein Stöhnen dafür, so etwas wollte das Drachenblut gerade wirklich nicht hören.  
„Wir mussten fliehen“ brummte Balimund, der nun ebenfalls das Haus betrat und ihre Mitbringsel auf dem Esstisch ablegte, da war nicht nur der Tee drin:  
„Aufgrund kleiner Differenzen bekamen die Wachen mit, dass Harry das Drachenblut ist und sich die Stadt ansieht. Irgendwann hieß es, Ulfric würde kommen und nach ihm suchen, da mussten wir schnell die Flucht antreten. Ich war noch nie so schnell aus einer Stadt heraus und auf der Kutsche drauf, teilweise habe ich Harry auf der Flucht sogar getragen. Ein Wunder das uns die Wachen nicht aufgehalten haben.“  
„Sicher wollte er mich nur sehen und mit mir reden, aber ich will ihn überraschen und mich erst in der entscheidenden Schlacht zeigen“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Er kann auch schreien, ich brauche seine Verwunderung, über mein Aussehen, vielleicht. Wenn er mich schon kennt, wird er auch meine Schwächen sehen und das vielleicht ausnutzen. Ich habe wirklich keine Lust von einem vollständigen Feueratem oder der unerbittlichen Macht getroffen zu werden, ich weiß selbst wie stark die sein können.  
Aber alles in allem, es ist eine wundervolle Stadt. Ganz aus Stein gebaut, mit verwinkelten Gassen und Hjerim... Es ist zwar eiskalt, aber daran kann ich mich gewöhnen, daran muss ich mich gewöhnen. Nicht nur für mein Leben in Windhelm, sondern auch für alles was noch im Norden auf mich zukommt.“  
„Was ist Hjerim“ wollte Severus wissen, während Balimund den Beutel auspackte und damit auch den Tee hervor holte:  
„Und was sind das für Kräuter? Du sprichst in Rätseln, Harry, das gefällt mir nicht.“  
„Gnisis-Tee“ freute Dravynea sich:  
„Ich werde gleich eine Kanne aufgießen. Den habt ihr sicher aus dem Neu-Gnisis-Club, ich gehe nur wegen diesem Tee in die Stadt hinein. Sonst halte ich mich von Windhelm fern, man ist ja da nicht wirklich willkommen.“ Fröhlich machte sie sich daran, Wasser über der Kochstelle zu erhitzen und schnell duftete es im ganzen Haus wunderbar nach dem Tee.  
„Was ist Gnisis“ Severus wirkte nun doch leicht wütend, weil er einfach keine Antworten bekam.  
„Hjerim ist das Haus, welches zum Verkauf steht und Gnisis ist einfach nur eine Stadt in Morrowind, da kommt der Tee her“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Das Hjerim ist allein von Außen doppelt so groß wie das Brisenheim. Wir konnten nicht hinein, aber dafür haben wir ein ähnliches Haus besucht. Es gibt zwei Zimmer, ein Schlafzimmer und ein Zimmer für den Huscarl. Aber es ist so groß, dass man allein aus dem Esszimmer, durch eine Wand, zwei große Räume machen kann. Und außen ist es aus Stein, aber innen drin ist alles aus Holz, das wirkt ganz warm und gemütlich.“  
„Was ist mit der Alchemie?“  
„Dafür gibt es auch einen Raum, und ein Verzauberungstisch soll wohl auch darin stehen. Die Küche ist auch sehr groß und im oberen Bereich stehen Puppen für Rüstungen und Schilde, es gibt mehrere Vitrinen für Waffen.  
Es dürfte wirklich kein Problem sein aus diesem großen Haus ein Heim für mehrere Personen zu machen. Da hat auch eventueller Nachwuchs noch Platz, mindestens dann wenn wir den Huscarl hinaus werfen.  
Ich könnte rein theoretisch dort auch Thane werden, aber wer weiß ob das dann klappt. Der neue Jarl muss mich ja dann auch irgendwie mögen, so wie hier Balgruuf. Und wenn ich kein Thane bin, bekomme ich auch keinen Huscarl, ob wir Jenassa mitnehmen, weil ich dann noch nicht.  
Es ist jedenfalls groß genug für uns alle, wir müssen nur ein paar Wände einbauen und noch Betten kaufen.  
Wobei wir natürlich in Einsamkeit noch mehr Möglichkeiten hätten, aber das ist einfach nicht das was ich mir wünsche. Und sehr weit weg von den Dunkelelfen, sie sind wirklich wunderbar und das was Ulfric mit ihnen in Windhelm anstellt, ist eine Schande. Du willst gar nicht sehen wie sie dort leben müssen, dafür bekommt dieser verdammte Kerl noch einen extra Schlag von mir... am Besten mitten ins Gesicht. Ich kann es kaum abwarten bis ich ihm endlich im Kampf gegenüber stehe.“  
„Der graue Bezirk“ seufzte Dravynea:  
„Aber das ist noch nicht mal so schlimm, wirklich schrecklich sind die Nord, die nachts durch die Gassen pöbeln und Dreck an die Fenster werfen. Rolff Stein-Faust ist der Schlimmste, er ist der Bruder von Galmar Stein-Faust, der rechten Hand Ulfrics. Und allein deswegen glaubt er, er dürfe sich alles erlauben... wieso schaut Ihr so erschrocken?“  
Harry war bleich geworden und starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.  
„Harry hat diesen Rolff verprügelt, und zwar bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit“ nickte Balimund ernst:  
„Mit nur wenigen Schlägen hat er ihn ins Traumland geschickt. Dann hatte er ihn in den dreckigsten Abwasserkanal geschoben und als wir flohen, wachte der Kerl gerade erst auf. Aber wir wussten nicht, dass dieser Kerl der Bruder von Ulfrics rechter Hand ist. Ich glaube dann hätte auch Harry etwas besonnener reagiert.“  
„Ihr habt ihn wirklich verprügelt“ staunte Dravynea und Harry nickte nur entsetzt, dann bekam er einen besonders dicken Kuss, von ihr, auf die Wange:  
„Danke. Dieser Kerl hat mal Feuer in der Miene gelegt und ich habe drei Tage gebraucht um es zu löschen. Alle wussten, dass er es getan hat, aber man konnte nichts machen. Nun habt Ihr das gerächt, ich bin Euch sehr dankbar. Und auch wenn Ihr jetzt wahrscheinlich Ärger dadurch habt, Rolff bekam was er verdiente und ich bin froh.“  
Harry wurde knallrot und nahm schweigend eine Tasse vom Tee entgegen.  
„Vielleicht ist es nicht schlecht, dass du diesen Kerl verprügelt hast“ überlegte Severus und bekam auch Tee, schnupperte misstrauisch daran:  
„Natürlich wird er zu seinem Bruder rennen und sich beschweren, aber er ist ein Nord. Wenn er dich beschreibt, macht er dich gleich zehn Mal so groß und so muskulös, wie du eigentlich bist. Denn er würde nie zugeben, dass einmal ein halbes Hemd besiegen konnte und du zudem kein Nord bist. Selbst ich würde in seiner Situation so reagieren, und bei meinen Ausführungen maßlos übertreiben. Und die Nord sind absolut loyal, Galmar wird seinem Bruder bedingungslos glauben und diese Geschichte geht dann natürlich auch an Ulfric. Die Dunkelelfen haben Tee?“  
„Einen ganz wunderbaren Tee“ nuschelte Harry in seine Tasse hinein:  
„Zwar ohne Koffein, aber es sind aufgekochte Kräuter die sehr gut schmecken. Ich habe fast geheult vor Glück, als der Wirt des Clubs mir sagte, dass er Tee hat.“  
„Was ist Koffein“ wollte Balimund wissen, er war schon wieder mit Hausarbeit beschäftigt und das Drachenblut schätzte dies sehr. Er selbst würde nicht mal im Traum daran denken auch nur einen Teller abzuwaschen oder mal den Besen zu schwingen. Dafür hatte er aber auch einfach viel zu viel zu tun. Balimund schien das nichts auszumachen, im Gegenteil, er schien sich von Anfang an mit dieser Rolle abgefunden zu haben und erledigte das alles recht gerne.  
Und doch, innerhalb des Brisenheims hatte er die Hosen an und bestimmte wo es lang ging, auch das war dem Helden ganz recht so.  
„Ein Aufputschmittel“ erklärte Harry ernst:  
„Es kommt bei uns im Tee vor, oder in einem anderen Getränk, was wir Kaffee nennen. Es macht wach und ist ein natürliches Produkt, recht harmlos, wenn man es nicht übertreibt. Severus hat es früher übertrieben, an die vierzehn Tassen Kaffee waren da schon die tägliche Normaldosis. Deswegen sah er auch immer aus wie ein wandelnder Geist, ganz blass und mit Augenringen bis zu den Schuhen runter.“  
„Ich habe hart gearbeitet und kaum Zeit zum Schlafen gehabt“ seufzte der Professor und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus der Tasse:  
„Wenigstens schmeckt das fast so wie zuhause, eventuell müsste man noch ein paar Tropfen Milch hinein geben. Aber Fakt ist, hier kann ich wesentlich öfters schlafen als damals und bin deswegen nicht mehr auf Koffein angewiesen.  
Trotz der Tatsache, dass ich hier wesentlich anstrengendere Aufgaben zu erledigen habe. Wir müssen uns darauf vorbereiten, was Delphine für uns hat, schon in zwei Tagen werden wir nach Flusswald gehen.“  
„Es wird wohl kein Grab sein, was wir besuchen müssen“ seufzte Harry leise:  
„Die Thalmor sind mir sehr suspekt, aber wir haben keine andere Wahl, wenn wir mehr erfahren wollen. Ich gehe jetzt aber erstmal zu den Gefährten und schaue was während meiner Abwesenheit alles passiert ist, ich will wissen wie Erik sich entwickelt. Noch bevor wir zu Delphine gehen, will ich ihn offiziell aufnehmen, hoffentlich hat er schon Aufträge erledigt.“  
Harry trank seinen Tee aus und war dann auch schnell weg, der Professor seufzte leise auf.  
„Zu erwachsen, zu schnell viel zu erwachsen“ brummte er dann und bekam noch mehr Tee von seiner Liebsten eingeschenkt:  
„Unsere Kinder werden auf jeden Fall eine sehr schöne Kindheit haben, darauf bestehe ich. Egal wo, ob hier, Windhelm oder Einsamkeit... sie werden glücklich sein und nicht so schnell erwachsen.“  
„Ich habe sicher nichts dagegen“ lächelte die Dunkelelfe sanft und holte frischen Süßkuchen hervor.

Zwei Tage später dann standen Severus und Harry im geheimen Zimmer von Delphine und die hatte tatsächlich einen Plan.  
„Ich habe zwei Einladungen zu einem Empfang der thalmorischen Botschafterin. Elenwen veranstaltet regelmäßig eine kleine Feier, bei der sich die reichen Bewohner von Himmelsrand bei ihr einschleimen dürfen. Ihr werdet diesmal auch dort sein“ erklärte sie ernst:  
„Ich habe einen Kontakt in der Botschaft, ein Waldelf namens Malborn, hat ziemlich viele Gründe die Thalmor zu hassen und wird uns sehr hilfreich sein.  
Ihr trefft ihn in Einsamkeit, im zwinkernden Skeever, und gebt ihm die Dinge auf die ihr nicht verzichten könnt.  
Er schmuggelt sie dann für euch in die Botschaft. Also eine Waffe, Rüstung usw. aber viel kann er nicht nehmen und vor Allem keine allzu großen Teile.  
Ihr selbst werdet mit den Einladungen hinein kommen und von Malborn dann in den Teil der Botschaft wo man als Gast normalerweise keinen Zutritt hat. Dort sind dann auch eure Sachen.  
Also, ihr gebt Malborn die Sachen, er schmuggelt sie herein, ihr geht auf dem offiziellen Weg zu ihm und er bringt euch zu den Sachen, und damit in den abgesperrten Teil der Botschaft. Dort sucht ihr dann die Informationen, welche wir brauchen. Ihr könnt auf dem offiziellen Weg keine Waffen mitnehmen, auch keine Rüstungsteile, Tränke oder ähnliches. Nicht mal Geld. Mit den Thalmor ist in Sachen Sicherheit nicht zu spaßen. Und ihr solltet sehr feine Kleidung tragen, hier nehmt diesen Beutel mit Geld und kauft euch in Einsamkeit was passendes. Dort ist das Geschäft „Glänzende Gewänder“ sie werden etwas für euch haben. Sagt ihnen einfach, dass ihr auf dem Empfang eingeladen seid und sie werden euch entsprechend ausstatten.“  
„Wir sind keine guten Schleicher“ murmelte Harry besorgt, nahm den Beutel aber an sich.  
„Nun ihr könnt euch auch durchkämpfen, sobald ihr drin seid, aber das dürfte sehr anstrengend sein. Die Thalmor sind sehr gute Kämpfer, stark und schnell, ihre Rüstungen halten einiges aus. Aber am Schlimmsten sind die Zauberer, da sehen einige Leute aus der Akademie sogar gegen alt aus. Diese Hochelfen werden darauf trainiert die Botschafterin zu verteidigen, wenn notwendig mit ihrem Leben und ihrer Seele.  
Ihr müsst aber selbst sehen wie ihr es macht, ich kann nicht mitkommen, die Thalmor haben mich auf ihrer Liste der „gefährlichsten Klingen“ ganz oben stehen und sind schon ewig hinter mir her. Doch ich bin sicher, dass ihr es schafft und die Informationen findet. Ihr seid zu zweit und mit außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten gesegnet, denkt immer daran. Wir treffen uns bei den Ställen von Einsamkeit, sobald ihr Malborn alles gegeben habt, dort habe ich dann auch schon die Kutsche organisiert. Achtet bitte darauf, dass ihr sehr edel ausseht, man muss euch für ganz hohe Tiere halten.“  
Die Beiden nickten ernst und verabschiedeten sich dann von Delphine, verließen den schlafenden Riesen sehr nachdenklich.  
„Wir werden also in die Botschaft geschmuggelt und müssen dort irgendwelche Informationen beschaffen“ brummte Severus:  
„Ich muss einige Tränke besorgen, die ich diesem Malborn mitgeben kann. Wir dürfen ihm aber auch nur das Wichtigste geben, deine Rüstung und dein Schwert, das Schild ist zu groß.“  
„Das Schild brauche ich hauptsächlich gegen Drachen, gegen die Thalmor wird er nicht unbedingt notwendig sein, die spucken mir kein Feuer entgegen.“  
„Aber sie können zaubern, doch das werde ich schon übernehmen. Du konzentrierst dich nur auf die Krieger, gegen die du bestimmt ankommen wirst. Sehr schlecht das wir nur zwei Einladungen haben, ein Gefährte wäre mir jetzt sicherlich willkommen.“  
„Wir schaffen das schon, ich bin mir da ganz sicher, wir haben doch bisher auch alles zusammen geschafft“ Harry lächelte zuversichtlich:  
„Gehen wir jetzt heim, packen unsere Sachen, und dann machen wir uns auf den Weg nach Einsamkeit. Ich bin schon ein bisschen gespannt auf die Hauptstadt von ganz Himmelsrand.“


	48. Malborn

Harry öffnete und schloss seinen Mund immer wieder stumm, wie ein Fisch den man an Land geholt hatte und noch nicht essen wollte.  
Severus wusste auch, der Held empfand gerade genau so wie er selbst... Einsamkeit war wirklich eine wunderschöne Stadt.  
Diese Gassen, die Bäume und Blumen...  
Nun, als sie durch das Tor kamen, wurde gerade jemand hingerichtet... aber so etwas kam in jeder Stadt einmal vor und außerdem hatte dieser Mensch, Ulfric zur Flucht verholfen, nachdem der den Großkönig tötete. Das war schon eine Weile her, wahrscheinlich lag es an der Gerichtsverhandlung, die der Fluchthelfer erhalten hatte... Ja das musste es sein, deswegen war der „Verbrecher“ an diesem Tag erst geköpft worden, Harry und Severus hatten einfach nur einen schlechten Tag, für ihre Ankunft, erwischt.  
Der Mann war ganz bestimmt ordentlich verurteilt worden und nun vollzog man die Strafe, Harry empfand schon ein wenig Mitleid, aber so war es nun mal in Himmelsrand. Und sicher wäre vieles anders gekommen, hätte dieser Mann nicht das Tor für Ulfric geöffnet. Es war so etwas wie Verrat, an der Armee, an der Stadt, an den Bewohnern... an allen eben die für ein freies Himmelsrand waren.  
Einsamkeit war auf jeden Fall eine sehr weltoffene Stadt, es gab einige Dunkelelfen, Rothwardone und Hochelfen, nette Hochelfen die wohl auch das Geschäft „Glänzende Gewänder“ betrieben. Jedenfalls kam gerade eine dort heraus, stellte ein Schild auf und ging wieder hinein.  
Sie sah nett aus, etwas was Harry irgendwie nicht erwartet hatte, aber er durfte es auch Ulfric nicht gleichtun und alle Elfen über einen Kamm scheren.  
„Dort ist der „zwinkernde Skeever“ stellte Severus fest und zeigte auf ein Gasthaus:  
„Aber zuerst müssen wir uns wohl erstmal einkleiden lassen, so lässt uns Delphine sicher nicht auf den Empfang gehen.“  
Sie trugen schon normale Alltagskleidung, Rüstung, Schwert und Tränke waren in einem Beutel verstaut worden, aber tatsächlich... so kamen sie nicht mal in die Kutsche, geschweige denn unauffällig auf die Feier.  
Eindeutig, für den Empfang mussten sie wesentlich besser aussehen, da führte kein Weg dran vorbei und so steuerten sie die „Boutique“ an... oder war es eher eine Schneiderei? Sicher war aber, es gab da drin alles was sie für diesen Tag brauchten.  
Harry zeigte sich unterwegs immer noch sehr beeindruckt von Einsamkeit. Die Stadt war riesig, die Häuser wirkten wie aus einer europäischen Stadt des Mittelalters. Etwas deutsches vielleicht, mit reichlich Fachwerk und einem Stein-Holz-Gemisch.  
Und vor Allem war es warm, das Salz des Meeres lag in der Luft und die Sonne schien sanft vom Himmel herab, alle Bewohner begrüßten sie freundlich.  
Wirklich wunderschön.  
„Möchtest du nicht doch hierher ziehen“ wollte Severus neugierig wissen:  
„Ich wette ich bekomme Dravynea überredet auch hier leben zu wollen. Und ich hätte sicher nichts dagegen, es sieht sauber und freundlich aus. Es ist warm und es gibt einige Geschäfte, die wir in Windhelm sicher so nicht haben werden. Dazu scheinen die besten Barden in der Stadt zu sein, da wohl ihre Schule hier ist.“  
„Nein, nein, nein...“ Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf und fragte sich, ob er das nicht irgendwann bereuen würde:  
„Mein Herz ist schon in Windhelm, vielleicht nicht die schönste Stadt von Himmelsrand, aber auf jeden Fall die welche am Meisten „Nord“ ist. Dazu sind dort sehr liebe Dunkelelfen, ich möchte gerne irgendwann helfen den Grauen Bezirk ordentlich herzurichten. Gehen wir in das Geschäft, ich denke Malborn wartet schon auf uns.“ Nein, er würde es nicht bereuen sich für Windhelm zu entscheiden, dort wurde er ganz sicher glücklich und die Stadt hatte ja auch wirklich Charme.  
Einsamkeit wirkte einfach zu perfekt, nein falsch, es war viel zu perfekt. Am Ende würde sich Harry in dieser Stadt nur langweilen.  
Sie betraten die Schneiderei und wurden sofort von zwei Hochelfen empfangen.  
„Wir sind heute in der thalmorischen Botschaft eingeladen“ verkündete Harry und legte den Geldbeutel auf die Theke:  
„Und dafür müssen wir sehr gut aussehen.“  
„Das wird kein Problem sein“ nickte eine der beiden Elfen und betrachtete die Kunden von Oben bis Unten:  
„Der Ältere bekommt schwarzen und weinroten Brokat, der Jüngere etwas in grün und braun.“ Die zweite Hochelfe verschwand sofort im hinteren Teil des Geschäftes und nur wenig später steckten die beiden Helden in Brokat und Seide.  
„Das sieht sehr gut aus, vielleicht noch das lange Haar nach Hinten binden“ eine der Damen zückte ein schwarzes Lederband und bändigte damit das lange Haar des Professors. Nun wirkte dieser fast schon so elegant und autoritär wie ein Jarl, fehlte eigentlich nur noch der entsprechende Schmuck und die Ausstrahlung eines Nord.  
„Du siehst wirklich sehr gut aus“ stellte Harry fest, als Severus fertig war und er selbst noch ein Armband angelegt bekam. Das Diadem schien perfekt dazu zu passen, denn die Damen sagten nichts und der Held hätte sich auch sehr ungern davon getrennt.  
„Du könntest fast schon so zu deiner Hochzeit gehen“ nickte der Zauberer ernst.  
„So muss das auch sein“ verkündeten die Hochelfen einstimmig:  
„Hier zieht noch diese Stiefel an, die passen sehr gut dazu.“  
Sie stellten entsprechendes aus Leder bereit, die Beiden schlüpften hinein und fühlten sich sogar recht wohl in diesen Sachen. Es würde also nicht an der Kleidung liegen, wenn etwas schief ging, besonders weil sie wirklich sehr edel aussahen.  
„Jetzt ist es perfekt“ freuten die Damen sich und Harry wollte sie bezahlen:  
„Nein bitte nicht. Wenn das Drachenblut und seine Begleitung, etwas auf Elenwens Empfang tragen, was aus unserem Laden stammt... das ist eine sehr gute Werbung für uns und ist Bezahlung genug. Sagt einfach von wem ihr es habt, wenn euch jemand danach fragt. Und lasst doch eure alte Kleidung hier, wenn ihr sie nicht mehr braucht, dann müsst ihr sie nicht mit euch tragen“ Harry schwieg erstaunt, er hatte mit keinem Wort erwähnt, wer er war... ihre Herzen hatten es sofort erkannt.  
„Ich werde noch in diesem Jahr heiraten“ erklärte er lächelnd, es war wirklich schön so eine Freundlichkeit auch in Hochelfen zu finden:  
„Dazu werde ich mich ebenfalls hier einkleiden lassen, aber dann bezahle ich.“  
„Es wäre uns eine Ehre, Euch für diesen großen Tag auszustatten“ nickten die Damen freundlich und die beiden, gutaussehenden Helden verließen den Laden mit ihrem Beutel und dem Geld.  
„Es wäre nicht sinnvoll das Geld von Delphine zu behalten, wir können es sowieso nicht mit in die Botschaft nehmen“ überlegte Severus ernsthaft und wenig später konnte sich ein armer Bettler Kleidung und jede Menge Essen kaufen. Dabei jauchzte er glücklich und pries die Freundlichkeit der Beiden bis nach Sovngarde hinauf.  
Harry schmunzelte nur und betrat dann mit Severus den „zwinkernden Skeever“, wo sie tatsächlich in einer Ecke einen Waldelfen sitzen sahen. Er war der einzige seiner Art, außer dem Wirt, in diesem Gasthaus und so gingen die Beiden hin und fragten ob es sich bei ihm um Malborn handelte.  
„Das kommt ganz darauf an, wer das wissen möchte“ nickte er ernst und musterte die Beiden sehr misstrauisch.  
„Delphine schickt uns“ erklärte Harry und er riss die Augen auf, er war also wirklich Malborn und damit ihr wichtiger Kontakt in der Botschaft.  
„Sie hat sich für euch entschieden, ein wenig ungewöhnlich, finde ich... nun gut, ich kann nur wenige Sachen mit in die Botschaft schmuggeln“ Malborn bekam den Beutel hingehalten, kurz blickte er hinein:  
„Das wird funktionieren, mehr geht aber wirklich nicht.  
Ihr kommt auf dem offiziellen Weg hinein und werdet mich sicher gleich sehen, dort besprechen wir kurz alles weitere. Wenn wir es richtig anstellen, habe ich euch schnell hinein geschmuggelt und ihr bekommt dann auch eure Sachen wieder. Habt ihr auch nichts mehr an euch, was Aufsehen erregen könnte? Amulette von Talos sind besonders gefährlich.“  
„So etwas dachten wir uns schon, deswegen haben wir das zuhause gelassen“ nickte Harry lächelnd, alles schien gut zu laufen und der Waldelf wirklich vertrauenswürdig.  
„Gut“ Malborn stand auf:  
„Wir treffen uns dann in der Botschaft, keine Sorge, Delphine und ich haben alles gut geplant. Ihr müsst einfach nur mitmachen und dann innerhalb des verschlossenen Bereichs eure Arbeit erledigen.“  
Er verließ eilig das Gasthaus und Harry sah seinen Sachen ein wenig besorgt nach. Hoffentlich kam alles genau so auch in der Botschaft an, wie es abgegeben wurde, und am Wichtigsten war, sie wollten ihre Sachen auch wirklich wieder zurück.  
Das Drachenblut hing ganz besonders an seiner Rüstung und würde wahrscheinlich sogar weinen, wenn er sie irgendwie verlor. Immerhin hatte Balimund sie aus den Schuppen und Knochen geschmiedet, die Harry von den vielen toten Drachen mitnahm. Er müsste erneut unzählige töten und Balimund erneut schmieden, um etwas gleichwertiges zu bekommen. Und dazu war es ja auch das Hochzeitsgeschenk seines Liebsten, an ihn, sie hatte deswegen auch einen ideellen Wert.  
„Selbst wenn unser Plan scheitern sollte“ versprach Severus sanft:  
„Du bekommst deine Rüstung zurück, und wenn ich dafür die ganze Botschaft auf den Kopf stellen muss. Du weißt, ich mache keine leere Versprechungen. Ich seh doch, dass du darum die meiste Angst hast, und das mag ich einfach nicht sehen. Du bekommst deine Rüstung ganz bestimmt wieder.“  
„Ja“ Harry lächelte leicht gequält und ging dann mit dem Professor zu den Ställen von Einsamkeit, dort warteten tatsächlich schon Delphine und eine Kutsche.  
„Ihr seht fantastisch aus“ freute sie sich:  
„Habt ihr Malborn alles gegeben?“  
Die Beiden nickten zustimmend und wurden noch einmal mit ernster Miene betrachtet.  
„Wunderbar“ bestimmte Delphine dann:  
„Ihr könnt die Kutsche besteigen, sobald ihr soweit seid. Malborn wird sicher schon in der Botschaft angekommen sein, es ist nicht weit entfernt von hier. Und bitte versucht so viele Informationen wie möglich zu bekommen, es ist wichtig für unsere weitere Arbeit. Viel Glück.“  
Harry und Severus bestiegen schweigend die Kutsche und schon ging es los, weg von Einsamkeit und einen Berg hinauf, in eine kalte, verschneite Gegend.  
„Sie hätte sich wünschen können, das wir die Sache überleben“ stellte Harry unterwegs fest:  
„Aber stattdessen ist sie nur auf die Informationen aus. Fast schon glaube ich, dass die Klingen einmal eine wirklich großartige Organisation waren... jetzt sind sie nur noch ein jämmerlicher Haufen, der sich krampfhaft am Leben erhalten will. Informationen über die Drachen sind wichtiger als das Leben ihrer Helfer, eine Schande ist das.“  
„Sie haben eine neue Aufgabe gefunden, dich, aber du scheinst weniger wichtig z sein. Wahrscheinlich, weil es immer ein Drachenblut gibt, wenn du stirbst, kommt das Nächste. Besonders jetzt, wo die Drachen zurück sind, da wird der natürliche Feind gebraucht.“  
„Wenn man mit mir so umgeht, mache ich ihnen gerne einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Noch helfe ich, weil es uns auch hilft, aber irgendwann bin ich nicht mehr so willig“ wehrte der Held gelassen ab, wurde dann aber sehr ernst:  
„Ich habe etwas Angst, dass meine Gefährten ebenfalls so enden.“  
„Du bist siebzehn“ erklärte Severus ernst:  
„Und vergiss niemals wer du bist, was du warst und was du immer noch bist. Du kannst die Gefährten noch sehr lange anführen und ihre Arbeit in ganz Himmelsrand fest integrieren. Und mit Erik hast du den ersten Schritt für eine neue Generation gemacht, vielleicht wird er eines Tages deine rechte Hand und später einmal Herold... oder jemand den du jetzt noch gar nicht kennst, wird dein Nachfolger. Erik hat mich jedenfalls sehr beeindruckt, als er mit dem Säbelzahntiger ankam.“  
„Mich hat er eher damit beeindruckt, dass er allein das Banditennest aushob“ schmunzelte Harry leicht amüsiert:  
„Vilkas musste nicht einmal den kleinen Finger bewegen und der lügt nicht, wenn er sagt er langweilte sich, dann wird das auch so gewesen sein. Erik passt wirklich sehr gut zu uns.“  
„Und du hast deine erste Aufnahmezeremonie besonders gut abgehalten, es war ein sehr ehrenvoller Moment. Und sicher wirst du deine Rede noch einige Male halten, vielleicht für den Nachwuchs von mir und Dravynea.“  
„Willst du nicht eher, dass dieser Nachwuchs auf die Akademie geht?“  
„Mir ist egal was sie machen, solange es das ist was sie wollen. Ich bin auch stolz wenn meine Kinder eines Tages auf die Jagd gehen, Banditennester ausheben oder nur Pferde züchten. Es wird sowieso alles wesentlich ruhiger, wenn dieser Krieg eines Tages vorbei ist... schau, ich glaube wir sind da.“  
Sie erreichten mehrere große Gebäude die von einer Mauer geschützt wurden, die Kutsche passierte das imposante Tor und Harry musste unweigerlich an Malfoy Manor denken.  
Wie es Draco wohl gerade ging?  
Sie hätten Freunde werden können, ein wenig vermisste der Held dann doch sein altes Leben, die alte Routine und vor allem... englisches Frühstück mit Würstchen und Bohnen!  
Nun wo er Tee hatte, war dies seine neue Sehnsucht, es gab keine Wurst in Himmelsrand und erst recht keine Bohnen. Noch am letzten Abend hatte Harry seinem Liebsten von der fehlenden Wurst erzählt. Doch auch wenn Balimund irgendwann eine Wurst herstellen konnte, die Bohnen bekam er nicht und so würde dieses Essen wohl wirklich eine schöne Erinnerung bleiben.  
Sie stiegen aus der Kutsche und mussten einem Thalmor die Einladungen zeigen, dann durften sie die Botschaft betreten.  
Ein ungutes Gefühl schwang in Harrys Magengegend mit und am Liebsten hätte er die Hochelfe sofort getötet, welche sie nun begrüßte. Aber ohne Waffen ging das nicht und es waren auch zahlreiche Wachen anwesend.  
„Willkommen“ säuselte sie:  
„Mein Name ist Elenwen, ich begrüße euch auf meiner kleinen, bescheidenen Feier... ich glaube wir kennen uns noch nicht...“  
„Elenwen“ staunte Harry übertrieben, er hatte schon mit so etwas gerechnet und wollte bestimmt nicht preisgeben, wer er war:  
„Die Elenwen! Wir haben schon verdammt viel über Euch gehört.“  
„Tatsächlich“ sie kicherte eitel, der Held hätte ihr am Liebsten auf die teure Robe gespuckt:  
„Ich hoffe nur Gutes, aber leider seid Ihr mir gegenüber im Vorteil. Also was führt euch in dieses... nach Himmelsrand?“  
„Botschafterin“ ertönte nun die Stimme von Malborn, Elenwen wurde abgelenkt und die Beiden stahlen sich förmlich an ihr vorbei:  
„Der Alto-Wein ist leer, erlaubt Ihr ein Fass vom Schwarz-Dorn Met zu öffnen?“  
„Natürlich... habe ich nicht gesagt, Ihr sollt mich mit solchen Kleinigkeiten nicht behelligen“ Elenwen dampfte ab und gesellte sich zu ihren Gästen, beachtete Severus und Harry gar nicht mehr, so konnten diese sich zu Malborn stellen  
„Eure Sachen sind in der Vorratskammer“ flüsterte er:  
„Aber dafür müssen wir durch die Küche. Lenkt die Wachen hier ab, dann bringe ich euch durch diese Tür schnell hinein.“  
Er zeigte auf die Tür und dann auf die Wachen, die mussten gut abgelenkt werden, damit sie nicht sahen was daraufhin geschah.  
„Ich bin nicht gut in so etwas“ murmelte Harry leise und wurde leicht rot dabei, mit so etwas war er wirklich überfordert.  
„Ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen“ bestimmte Severus daraufhin und beobachtete die Gäste, Kellner und Gastgeber mit besonders interessiertem Blick. Einer der Gäste, ein Rothwardone, schien seine Augen auf eine Kellnerin geworfen zu haben, bekam nichts zu trinken, egal wie oft er darum bat. Eine Weile noch sah sich Severus das Treiben schweigend an, dann lächelte er:  
„Ich glaube ich habe da eine Idee.“


	49. Falltür

Trubel brach auf dem kleinen Empfang, der thalmorischen Botschafterin, aus als ein Gast das „Date“ mit der Kellnerin nicht bekam und gleichzeitig der Rothwardone von der prüden Gastgeberin erzählte. Beide Gäste waren nicht ganz nüchtern, ein gewisser Professor hatte dafür gesorgt und es verfehlte seine Wirkung definitiv nicht.  
Severus hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, die Wachen bekamen den Aufruhr gar nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, schnell öffnete Malborn die Tür und sie schlüpften in einen Vorraum. Harrys Herz schlug bis zum Hals hoch, er hätte so etwas sicher nicht zustande gebracht und das zeigte einmal wieder, dass er Severus wirklich brauchte.  
„Das ist noch mal gut gegangen“ stellte der Waldelf fest:  
„Sicher hat uns niemand gesehen, bei dem Trubel dort draußen. Trotzdem sollten wir uns beeilen, bevor noch jemand bemerkt, dass ich nicht mehr da bin. Wir müssen durch die Küche um eure Sachen zu erreichen, bleibt nah bei mir und lasst mich reden. Schaut etwas betroffen aus, leidend und traurig.“  
Sie nickten schweigend, machten leidende Gesichter und folgten dann dem Waldelf.  
Malborn öffnete die Tür und sie betraten die Küche der Botschaft, dort arbeitete eine Khajiit, die nicht begeistert zu sein schien.  
„Wen bringt Ihr da mit, Malborn“ schnurrte sie leicht ungehalten:  
„Ihr wisst doch, dass ich in meiner Küche keine fremden Gerüche mag.“  
„Zwei Gäste, fühlen sich nicht wohl“ wehrte der Elf gelassen ab:  
„Haben den Alto-Wein nicht vertragen, lasst die armen Seelen in Ruhe.“  
„Gäste sind hier nicht erlaubt“ zischelte die Khajiit nun gereizt:  
„Ich werde der Botschafterin davon berichten und...“  
„Dann werde ich sie gleich einmal fragen...“ Malborn's Stimme wurde knallhart, während er die Vorratskammer öffnete und heimlich auf eine Kiste zeigte:  
„...Ob Mondzucker und Skooma hier eigentlich erlaubt sind. Denn diesen Dingen bist du ja recht zugetan und eventuell möchte das die Botschafterin noch weniger sehen, als zwei Gäste mit Magenverstimmung.“  
„Ich habe nichts gesehen“ ächzte die Khajiit entsetzt, die Helden schlichen in den Vorratsraum und Malborn schloss die Tür.  
„Macht schnell, ich muss zurück“ forderte er, die Beiden holten ihre Sachen aus der Kiste und Harry zog eilig seine Rüstung an, nahm das Schwert in die Hand.  
„Viel Glück euch Beiden“ nickte Malborn ernst:  
„Ich hoffe wir überleben das alle Drei...“  
Sie nickten ihm schweigend zu und öffneten dann eine weitere Tür, diese führte direkt in den hinteren Teil der Botschaft. In die Räume die sonst kein Gast betreten durfte, sicher fanden sie an diesem Ort die Informationen, welche sie brauchten.  
Stimmen waren zu hören, mehrere Thalmor schienen sich über die Gäste lustig zu machen, Severus stupste den Helden an und zeigte ihm dann eine Bewegung aus dem Mund heraus.  
Harry sollte schreien, er verstand das sofort und nickte zustimmend. Ein kleiner, spontaner Plan, aber sicherlich funktionierte er gut... mit dem richtigen Schrei.  
Fast lautlos schlich das Drachenblut zu einer offenen Tür, begrüßte die Wachen mit einem starken:  
„FUS RO DAH!“  
Sofort machten zwei Wachen, und ein Zauberer, einen unfreiwilligen Flug gegen die Wände, Severus beschwor Mary und das Drachenblut tötete einen der Wachen noch bevor dieser aufstehen konnte. Um die war es sicher nicht schade, solche Gestalten waren nicht mehr wert als ein niederer Bandit, der alten Omas die Tasche klaute.  
Der andere Thalmor folgte seinem Kumpanen sehr schnell in die entsprechende Hölle, Severus mühte sich aber noch mit dem Zauberer ab.  
„Verdammt“ schimpfte er.  
„Ihr werdet nie gegen die Überlegenheit der Thalmor ankommen“ lachte der Zauberer, im nächsten Moment war er kopflos und lachte nicht mehr.  
Harry war von Hinten an ihn heran geschlichen und ihm dann schnell den Gar aus gemacht. Das Schwert ging nicht nur durch Drachenschuppen wie durch Butter.  
„Wuuthrad wäre hier nicht schlecht gewesen“ überlegte Severus ernsthaft.  
„Es ist mir zu schwer und so etwas würde ich Malborn sicher nicht mit geben. Wuuthrad ist verdammt viel wert, am Ende hätte er sich damit abgesetzt und wir wären die Dummen gewesen. Suchen wir hier alles ab, auch wenn ich nicht wirklich glaube hier schon etwas zu finden, sicher hat Elenwen die Informationen besser gesichert.“  
Trotzdem durchsuchten sie die Leichen und Räume, fanden ein paar kleine Schätze und Severus nahm dem Zauberer seine Robe ab, zog sie selbst an.  
Er hatte seine magische Robe nicht dabei, das von dem Thalmor war besser als nichts und sie schien ja auch verzaubert zu sein. Egal mit was sie belegt war, diese Robe schien den Thalmor zu helfen und eventuell war es auch sehr nützlich für einen gewissen, ehemaligen Zaubertränkemeister.  
Mittlerweile sah er sich mehr als Beschwörer und Heiler, besonders für die Gefährten arbeitete er als Heiler und sie zeigten sich sehr dankbar dafür.  
„Irgendwie steht die Robe dir“ stellte Harry fest:  
„Du solltest sie behalten und eventuell etwas ändern, so das man nicht mehr gleich erkennt woher sie stammt. Sie sieht ein wenig aus wie eine Gala-Robe aus Hogwarts.“  
„Findest du“ Severus sah an sich runter, er fühlte sich eigentlich auch ganz wohl darin, es war ein fester und leichter Stoff, in dunkelblau, mit goldenen Säumen.  
„Ja, hier sind auch die passenden Stiefel und Handschuhe“ Harry hatte einen Schrank geöffnet, fand dort drin aber nur Kleidungsstücke, Severus nahm sich daraus ein paar Stiefel und Handschuhe, zog diese an.  
Die edle Kleidung aber warf er nicht weg, sondern steckte sie in seinen Beutel, das konnte man sicherlich auch noch einmal gebrauchen.  
„Ich denke wir müssen über den Hof, zum anderen Gebäude“ die Beiden hatten wenig später eine Tür geöffnet und blickten auf den verschneiten Innenhof, gleich in der Nähe war ein weiteres Gebäude. Doch dieses war streng bewacht, Bogenschützen saßen überall und auch ein weiterer Zauberer war zu sehen.  
„Wir könnten hinüber laufen“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„In das Gebäude hinein und dann die Tür verschließen, so das man uns nicht folgen kann. Aber die Bogenschützen werden uns vorher den Gar aus machen...“  
„Gegen all die Wachen können wir aber auch nicht kämpfen, dass verschwendet zuviel wichtige Zeit“ warnte Severus:  
„Erinnerst du dich... noch an diesen Schrei aus dem Ustengrav? Der welcher deinen Körper unverletzbar macht?“  
„Das ist „ätherische Gestalt“... aber ich denke ich weiß was du meinst. Was ist mit dir?“  
„Ich kann mich mit einem Zauber schützen und beschwöre Jack zusätzlich“ bestimmte Severus und hüllte sich mit dem Zauber ein:  
„Es wird klappen, lauf einfach durch und kümmere dich nicht um mich. Ich schaffe das locker.“  
„Also gut“ Harry nickte und flüsterte förmlich ein:  
„FEIM.“  
Seine Gestalt wurde geisterhaft und er lief so schnell los wie er nur konnte, wie gerne hätte er gerade Athis oder Jenassa dabei gehabt.  
Sie wären sicher gut, mit Pfeil und Bogen, gegen die Thalmor angekommen... aber in diesem Fall schaffte es der Held auch so.  
Noch ein zweites „FEIM“ und er kam unverletzt in dem anderen Gebäude an, dort drinnen warteten aber auch schon ein Zauberer, ein Mensch und eine weitere Wache. Harry musste gegen alle Drei gleichzeitig kämpfen, wünschte er hätte sein Schild dabei, bis Severus ankam.  
Der hatte noch Jack im Schlepptau, der gut gegen den Zauberer half, Harry tötete den Menschen und den Wachmann, danach half er gegen den stärksten Thalmor mit. Diese Zauberer waren wirklich gefährlich, da musste man tatsächlich zu zweit ran und man durfte sie auf keinen Fall unterschätzen.  
Auch diesem zog Severus seine Robe aus, steckte sie ordentlich ein und sah sich dann neugierig um. Harry ebenfalls, aber statt das dieser irgendwelche Informationen fand, entdeckte er eine Vitrine die ihn leise aufquietschen ließ.  
„Was hast du da“ wollte der Professor wissen und trat heran, in der Vitrine befanden sich Diademe und Dolche aus reinem Gold.  
Mit Edelsteinen versetzt und fein geschliffen, waren sie sicher einiges wert.  
„Das ist ein schwieriges Schloss“ stellte der Held fest, nahm dann sein Schwert und schlug die Scheibe damit ein, dann bediente er sich:  
„Das ist kein Diebstahl, das ist ein Schmerzensgeld.“  
„Sie haben dir doch noch gar nicht wehgetan“ stellte Severus, leicht amüsiert, fest.  
„Seelisch schon, der Anblick allein von Elenwen hat mir große, seelische Schmerzen verpasst. Diese Entschädigung wird mir mindestens die zukünftigen Alpträume vertreiben. Und dank dieser Schätzchen werden wir bald das Geld für ein größeres Haus zusammen haben, dann werde ich sogar noch besser schlafen und gar nicht mehr an diese hässliche Hexe denken müssen.“  
„Stimmt, selbst die Köpfe in unserer besonderen Kiste, zuhause, haben ein schöneres Gesicht als die Botschafterin“ nickte Severus ernst und steckte die wertvollen Stücke ein:  
„Komm, ich habe dahinten ein Büro gesehen, das scheint mir vielversprechend zu sein.“  
Sie gingen dorthin, Harry öffnete eine Truhe, während der Professor den Schreibtisch durchsuchte.  
„Dossiers über Ulfric und Delphine“ fand das Drachenblut schnell, steckte die dünnen Bücher in seine Rüstung:  
„Das ist nichts was Delphine gebrauchen kann, aber mich wird das sehr interessieren... was haben die Thalmor mit Ulfric zu schaffen?“  
„Er macht ihnen Ärger, weil er sie bekämpft. Das wird aber auch das einzig Gute sein, was er zustande bringt“ stellte Severus fest:  
„Hier ist ein Schlüssel, über die Drachen ist aber leider nichts zu sehen.“  
„Dann müssen wir in den nächsten Raum“ seufzte Harry:  
„Ich hatte gehofft, dass dies hier schnell vorbei ist. Aber dem scheint ja nicht so... hier führt eine Treppe nach Unten, sehen wir uns das an.“  
Sie gingen hinunter, fanden dort eine Tür und schlossen sie auf. Sofort hörten sie wieder Stimmen, jemand wimmerte, ein anderer befragte ihn wohl.  
Die Beiden schlichen zu einem Gelände, sahen hinunter, dort unten war eine Folterkammer und ein Thalmor befragte gerade einen Gefangenen.  
Und das sehr schmerzhaft!  
Harry knurrte böse, schlich nach Unten und von Hinten an den Folterer heran, hieb ihm das Schwert durch den Rücken in sein Herz.  
Der Hochelf starb sofort, das Drachenblut wollte den Gefangenen befreien, hörte aber Rumpeln von Oben und lief schnell wieder hoch. Dort kämpfte Severus, zusammen mit Malborn, gerade gegen zwei Thalmor, zu dritt besiegten sie die Wachen.  
„Das war knapp“ keuchte der Waldelf winselnd:  
„Sie wollten mich zur Befragung herbringen... sicher hätten sie mich gefoltert und danach getötet...“  
„Sie haben einen weiteren Schlüssel dabei“ stellte Severus untersuchend fest, steckte diesen ein.  
„Nie wieder mache ich etwas für Delphine“ jaulte Malborn und bekam eine Ohrfeige von Harry, die ihn wieder zur Besinnung brachte.  
„Nicht jammern, wir müssen hier bald weg, doch zuerst will ich die Gefangenen befreien und noch die Truhe dort ansehen“ zischte Harry und ging zur Truhe, Malborn und Severus befreiten nicht nur den Mann, sondern auch die arme Kellnerin.  
„Es tut mir aufrichtig leid“ entschuldigte sich der Professor bei ihr, er hatte sie in diese Situation gebracht und war ihr etwas schuldig.  
„Bringt mich hier heil heraus, dann vergesse ich das“ nickte sie ernst, Harry fand Dossiers über die Drachen und einen Mann namens Esbern. Dieser schien eine Klinge zu sein und einiges über die Drachen zu wissen, sie vermuteten ihn im Rattenweg von Rifton.  
Das alles konnte der Held beim Überfliegen der Papiere sehen, sie hatten das gefunden wofür sie gekommen waren!  
Harry steckte alles ein, so etwas war sicherlich wichtig für Delphine, und nicht nur für sie. Besonders er selbst wusste sehr viel damit anzufangen, es war gut für die Zeit, in der sie nicht mehr von den Fähigkeiten der Klingen gebrauch machen konnten.  
„Ich habe alles“ verkündete er.  
„Dort entsorgen sie die Leichen“ erklärte das befreite Opfer, sie hatten ihn nach Esbern befragt weil er sich wohl gut im Rattenweg auskannte, und zeigte dabei auf eine Falltür:  
„Sicher führt dort auch ein Weg nach draußen, sonst würde es hier nach Verwesung riechen.“  
Severus schloss die Falltür auf und Harry sprang als Erster hinein, hörte sofort das Brüllen eines Trolls.  
„Hier ist ein Troll“ rief er hoch:  
„Ich erledige ihn, folgt mir vorsichtig. Severus, pass auf die Drei auf.“  
Er lief dem Troll entgegen, der Professor kam mit den drei Flüchtigen hinterher, während Harry noch kämpfte.  
„YOL TOOR“ schrie er dem Untier entgegen, Trolle mochten kein Feuer und doch war er immer noch sehr stark, Mary wurde zur Hilfe beschworen. Sicherlich hatte er sich von den Leichen ernährt, eine grauenhafte Vorstellung.  
„Da geht es raus“ rief Malborn, der den Ausgang entdeckt hatte, Harry gab dem Troll den Rest und folgte dann den Anderen in die Freiheit.  
„Die Thalmor werden mich jetzt jagen“ wimmerte Malborn und wurde sehr ernst vom Drachenblut angesehen.  
„Das werden sie auch mit uns machen“ erklärte Severus trocken:  
„Geht nach Windhelm, das ist für Euch die sicherste Stadt... erstmal.“  
„Ihr habt recht, dorthin kommen die Thalmor nicht“ nickte der Waldelf.  
„Ich gehe ebenfalls dorthin“ bestimmte die Kellnerin, eine Dunkelelfe:  
„Und von dort aus wahrscheinlich zurück nach Morrowind, ich könnte Euch mitnehmen.“  
„Das würdet Ihr tun“ staunte Malborn und hatte wohl eine Freundin gewonnen, sie nickte zustimmend.  
„Ich habe noch Familie dort“ sie lächelte sanft und er schien nun sehr erleichtert zu sein:  
„Es wird kein einfacher Weg, aber wir schaffen das.“  
„Danke“ freute sich der Waldelf und dann verabschiedeten sie sich, Malborn würden sie nie wieder sehen, aber er schaffte das schon.  
Harry und Severus sahen ihnen einige Momente nach, wandten sich dann an den dritten Gefangenen, er trug nur eine zerschlissene Hose und es war eiskalt.  
„Hier nehmt das“ Severus holte seine edle Kleidung hervor und gab sie dem Mann, er war kein Nord und würde ansonsten wahrscheinlich halbtot zuhause ankommen. Wenn er es überhaupt schaffte, er war ja noch geschwächt von den Folterungen, da konnte ein solcher Kältetod sicher schnell kommen.  
„Danke“ schnell zog er das an:  
„Ihr habt mir einfach so geholfen... wenn ihr einmal im Rattenweg seid, und Hilfe benötigt, fragt nach Etienne. Ich werde gerne wieder gut machen, was ihr für mich getan habt.“  
Er nickte ihnen zu und lief dann los, Harry atmete tief durch und sah dann in das besorgte Gesicht des Professors.  
„Was ist los“ wollte das Drachenblut besorgt wissen.  
„Wir haben kein Geld dabei“ stellte dieser fest:  
„Und wir müssen nach Weißlauf zurück kommen, das bedeutet... wir müssen nach Einsamkeit laufen, dort die Schätze verkaufen und dann die Kutsche nehmen.“  
„Danke, Delphine“ schnaubte Harry leicht gereizt und machte sich dann mit dem Professor auf den Weg.


	50. Darm

„Ich wünschte manchmal, wir könnten hier noch apparieren, dann wären wir nicht auf Kutschen und Pferde angewiesen“ seufzte Harry, als sie das Haupttor von Weißlauf passierten und sofort eine lange Schlange vor dem Brisenheim sahen. Die halbe Stadt schien davor zu stehen, selbst Uthgerd und Proventus waren anwesend.  
Proventus? War er privat oder im Auftrag des Jarl da?  
Dem Helden klappte der Mund auf, was wollten die ganzen eigentlich Leute da? Und sie standen nicht vor der Tür, sie warteten ganz geduldig an einem der Fenster. Und dort schienen sie etwas zu bekommen, mit einem Leinenbeutel gingen sie glücklich ihrer Wege.  
„Was ist da los“ staunte Severus und ging vor, schob sich an der Menge vorbei zum Fenster, wo Balimund stand und... Wurst verkaufte. Heiße, dampfende Wurst die verdammt gut roch und eine ordentliche Farbe hatte.  
Als er Severus sah, brummte er erstaunt und schaute dann an ihm vorbei, um Harry zu entdecken. Aber der ging in der Menge unter und stand noch in der Nähe des Tors.  
„Wieso trägst du die Kleidung eines Thalmor und wieso sehe ich Harry nicht, wehe ihm wurde auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt“ knurrte der Schmied böse und verkaufte nebenbei weiter Wurst.  
Severus sah nur schweigend an ihm vorbei und entdeckte Jenassa, die noch weitere Wurst herstellte. Sie rührte im Kochtopf, in dem einiges an Würsten schwamm, eindeutig frisch gemacht und in Darm eingefüllt.  
„Ist das eine Verschwörung“ wollte der Professor besorgt wissen.  
„Wir haben sehr viel Geld gemacht und wir werden es mit Harry teilen, denn er war es der mir sagte, wie man Wurst herstellt. Ich habe das Rezept nur etwas schmackhafter gemacht, die Leute reißen mir die Wurst aus den Händen und besonders die Alten lieben es, Fleisch essen ohne viel kauen zu müssen. Also wo ist er, ich nehme an die Thalmor- Sachen sind Beute, da Blut dran klebt und du unverletzt bist“ brummte Balimund und Severus kehrte zum Helden zurück, um ihm davon zu berichten.  
„Wurst“ staunte der junge Mann daraufhin und schob sich durch die Menge zum Brisenheim hin, bekam am Fenster einen Kuss aufgedrückt, dann sah er Jenassa am Kochtopf stehen:  
„Was für einen Darm benutzt ihr?“  
„Rind, den bekommen wir sehr günstig, weil er sonst Abfall ist und Pferdedarm ist einfach zu dünn“ brummte Balimund:  
„Eine Wurst kostet fünf Septime, je nach Größe auch etwas mehr. Der Jarl nimmt gerne die großen, schneidet sie in Scheiben für seine Bediensteten und Familienmitglieder.“  
„Lass mich probieren“ Harry betrat das Haus, Severus folgte und schloss die Tür, aber Balimund musste weiter verkaufen. Die Kunden verlangten es, sie wurden auch schon ganz ungeduldig, wenn man sie warten ließ. Dann wurde von dem Fenster geknurrt und gebrummt, aber sie blieben ruhig und wurden nicht wirklich ausfallend. Die Nord konnten auch sehr geduldig sein.  
„Du verkaufst sie frisch“ stellte Harry kauend fest:  
„Man kann aber auch einen Teil zum trocknen aufhängen, wenn man mehr Salz hinein macht.“ Es gab Salz und Knoblauch in Himmelsrand, was Gewürze anging, die Harry kannte. Dann noch einige andere wie zum Beispiel Elfenohr oder Eismirriam, die wollte der Held aber eher selten in seinem Essen sehen. Besonders das Elfenohr war schärfer als jeder Pfeffer oder Chili.  
Aber das was die Beiden da machten, schmeckte schon sehr gut, besonders die Wurst mit extra viel Knoblauch...  
„So jetzt ist Schluss“ polterte Balimund und fertigte den letzten Kunden ab, schloss dann die Fensterläden:  
„Ich verkaufe nur vier Stunden am Tag, man kann sie auch trocknen, sagst du?“  
„Ja und probiere mal Pferdefleisch zu nehmen“ kaute Harry.  
„Käserand um sie haltbarer zu machen“ kaute Severus zurück, er hatte ebenfalls eine Wurst bekommen, Jenassa rührte immer noch:  
„Schmeckt sehr gut, aber dein Frühstück bekommst du immer noch nicht, Harry... weil es hier keine Bohnen gibt.“  
„Das ist nicht schlimm, allein schon das wir demnächst Wurst mit auf Reisen nehmen können, ist schon ein großer Fortschritt. Ich hoffe ihr habt niemandem das Rezept verraten?“  
Balimund und Jenassa schüttelten sofort den Kopf.  
„Gut, denn wenn jetzt überall die Wurst hergestellt wird, machen wir irgendwann keinen Gewinn mehr“ nickte Harry ernst und aß das letzte Stück auf:  
„Wo stellt ihr die Fleischmasse her?“  
„In dem alten Zimmer des Huscarls“ zeigte Jenassa:  
„Ich brauche es ja nicht, zum Schlafen gehe ich rüber in den trunkenen Jägersmann.“  
Harry ging hoch und sah sich das Zimmer an, dort stand tatsächlich ein kleiner Tisch und mit dem Schmiedehammer wurde wohl das Fleisch klein geschlagen. Es war kein völlig reiner Raum, aber den konnte man in Himmelsrand auch nicht bekommen, aber immerhin war der Hammer sauber und es stand ein Putzeimer in der Nähe.  
Eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht um die Masse herzustellen, da man einen Fleischwolf nicht kannte, aber deswegen schmeckte die Wurst nicht schlechter. Sie war nur grober als das was Harry von England her kannte.  
Schweine gab es ebenfalls nicht, nur Rind, Pferd, Huhn oder Wild, manchmal aß man auch Hund... Harry nicht, er wollte sicher nicht einen Hund in seiner Wurst haben. Aber trotz Salazar und Godric hatte er nichts gegen Pferdefleisch, das schmeckte schön kräftig.  
„Hier dein Anteil“ Balimund gab ihm einen Beutel mit an den zweihundert Septimen, sofort fiepte das Drachenblut glücklich auf und küsste den Wurstverkäufer liebevoll:  
„Damit können wir sicher schneller das Haus in Windhelm kaufen, wahrscheinlich sogar gleich wenn der Krieg beendet ist.“  
„Dann müssen wir aber Jenassa mitnehmen, wenn du nicht willst, dass das Rezept weiter verbreitet wird. Ich brauche sie als Mitarbeiterin.“  
„Das lässt sich sicherlich machen... mmh ich kaufe jetzt gleich einen Bund Würste für Jorrvaskr, die nehme ich gleich mit. Aber zuerst werde ich mich waschen und etwas bequemeres anziehen, dazu müssen wir noch einiges lesen. Aber das machen wir wohl besser in Jorrvaskr.“  
Sie waren noch nicht bei Delphine gewesen, wollten die Informationen erst selbst durcharbeiten und ihr dann nur das Nötigste zukommen lassen.  
Sie durfte vielleicht alles essen, doch nicht alles wissen... so hatte Harry das unterwegs ausgedrückt und besonders das Dossier über Ulfric interessierte ihn sehr.  
Severus zog sich ebenfalls um, während Balimund und Jenassa noch ein wenig Wurst herstellten und dann aufräumten, Harry wusch sich und zog sich etwas einfaches an.  
„Wie ist es gelaufen“ wollte Balimund unterwegs nach Jorrvaskr wissen.  
„Es war sehr anstrengend“ seufzte Harry und lehnte sich, im Gehen, an seinen zukünftigen Ehemann:  
„Aber wir haben in der Kutsche geschlafen, deswegen bin ich jetzt nur etwas ausgelaugt. Sicherlich werde ich trotzdem in der nächsten Nacht noch einmal sehr gut schlafen. Ach verdammt, das mit der Wurst ist eine so grandiose Idee...“  
„Und es sichert nicht nur unser gutes Leben, es hebt auch meinen Rang und die Tatsache das mir nie langweilig wird ist auch klar“ nickte Balimund ernst:  
„Das Schmieden liegt mir vielleicht im Blut, aber das habe ich nun wirklich lang genug gemacht. Die Wurst kam mir da gerade recht... und du bekommst immer einen Anteil, weil es deine Idee war.“  
Sie betraten Jorrvaskr, wo Aela gerade mit Erik diskutierte.  
„Oh“ freute sie sich:  
„Gut das Ihr kommt, Harry. Wir haben da ein Problem, welches wir nicht einfach so zu lösen wissen.“  
„Dann sollten wir ein Fass Met öffnen und... wo sind die Anderen?“  
„Vilkas und Farkas dürften jeden Moment zurückkommen. Torvar ist unten, Athis, Ria und Njada sind auf der Jagd.“  
„Dann warten wir auf sie“ bestimmte Harry:  
„Ich möchte nicht der alleinige Problemlöser sein... um was handelt es sich?“  
„Erik möchte ein Diener Hircines werden“ verkündete Aela, es war als würde eine Bombe explodieren und der junge Gefährte wurde knallrot.  
Den Dreien, Balimund, Harry und Severus gingen die Münder ganz langsam auf, schließen konnten sie diese erstmal nicht.  
„Wir haben nur noch zwei Köpfe“ murmelte Severus dann:  
„Einen für dich und dann... ich weiß nicht ob er nicht irgendwann nach Sovngarde will. Und was ist wenn noch ein Werwolf dazu kommt, dann haben wir gar keinen Kopf mehr.“  
„Sovngarde interessiert mich nicht“ erklärte Erik ernst.  
„Das sagt Ihr jetzt, aber Ihr seid ein Nord und am Ende wollt Ihr doch mit Ysgramor ein paar Krüge heben. Er wird Euch sicher empfangen, selbst wenn ihr nie Herold werdet, aber Eure Taten werden Euch eines Tages bis an seinen Tisch tragen.“  
„Wenn ich eines in den letzten Tagen gelernt habe, dann das ich ein Jäger bin. Ich möchte bis in die Ewigkeit Hircine dienen und selbst nach dem Tode noch für ihn die Seelen erlegen.“  
Er sagte dies mit solcher Leidenschaft, dass es sogar Harry die Sprache verschlug.  
„Jäger...“ Harry runzelte die Stirn und warf dann einen Blick auf Aela, sie nickte ernst. Erik schien sich wohl mehr an sie zu halten, als an die Anderen, was nichts schlechtes bedeuten musste. Auch Jäger konnten große Taten vollbringen und wurden immer gebraucht. In diesem Moment kamen die Zwillinge zurück und wurden von Harry fragend angesehen.  
„Haben wir Berichte über eine Drachensichtung“ wollte der Held dann wissen.  
„Ja, in der Nähe von Festung Graumoor scheint so ein Monster sein Unwesen zu treiben. Er ist nicht wirklich gefährlich, da die Festung nur von Banditen besetzt ist, aber wir hören derweil davon, weil Ihr ja das Drachenblut seid und man meint wir müssten es deswegen wissen“ verkündete Vilkas.  
„Wunderbar, das wird Eure Aufnahmeprüfung für den Zirkel, Erik“ bestimmte Harry ernst und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Farkas und Ihr reitet mit mir zur Festung und dann werdet Ihr diesen Drachen erlegen. Farkas wird nur wenig helfen, ich mache nichts außer die Seele aufnehmen. Ich brauche einen Drachen nicht selbst töten, nicht mal den letzten Schlag tun, das habe ich schon erfahren. Ich muss aber in der Nähe sein um die Seele aufzunehmen, sonst stirbt er nicht richtig. Wenn Ihr ein Jäger seid, dann werdet Ihr auch einen Drachen erlegen wollen, Euch auf die Jagd freuen wie es Aela macht.“  
„Ich bin wild auf jeden Drachen, den ich mit Euch jagen darf, Harry“ nickte die Jägerin zustimmend:  
„Aber ich sehe auch ein, wieso Ihr mich hierbei nicht mitnehmt. Erik muss ihn selbst erlegen, sonst ist es nicht richtig.“  
„Genau, Farkas wird nur mithelfen, weil ein Drache eine sehr große Beute ist“ bestimmte der Herold:  
„Also Erik, fühlt Ihr Euch der Sache gewachsen? Nur Mitglieder des Zirkels werden zum Werwolf gemacht, dürfen Hircine für immer dienen. Und für eine Aufnahme in den Zirkel, braucht Ihr eine Prüfung.“  
„Ich werde mein Schwert holen“ bestimmte der junge Nord und ging nach Unten, Harry hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Ein wenig hatte ich gehofft, der Drache macht ihm Angst“ stellte das Drachenblut dann fest und Severus musste leise lachen:  
„Lach nicht, langsam scheinen hier alle die Drachen auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen.“  
„Nur wenn Ihr anwesend seid“ nickte Vilkas ernst:  
„Mit Drachen ist nicht zu Spaßen, aber Ihr seid der Dovahkiin und das garantiert fast schon einen Sieg.“  
„Schwachsinn, ich kann schon beim nächsten Mal im Magen eines solchen Drachen landen. Aber ja, ich bin wohl besser dabei und einige Erfahrungen habe ich ja auch schon gesammelt... mmh, ich reite, Erik und Farkas laufen. Ein Gefährte läuft ja bekanntlich die wichtigen Wege und es ist nicht weit.“  
„Dann kann ich dich ja begleiten und mir das auch ansehen“ schlug Balimund vor:  
„Und der Rest bereitet hier eine kleine Feier vor, für die Aufnahme von Erik. Oder um sein Versagen zu bedauern.“  
„Das ist eine gute Idee“ bestimmte Harry und dann wurde sich schon auf den Weg gemacht.  
An der Festung dann, blieben Balimund und Harry auf ihren Pferden sitzen, während Farkas und Erik dem Drachen entgegen zogen. Der hatte es sich auf einem der Türme bequem gemacht und kaute auf etlichen Banditen herum.  
„Er sieht sehr gefährlich aus“ stellte Balimund fest:  
„Wenn schon die Banditen nichts gegen ihn ausrichten konnten.“  
„Ich fresse Banditen auch zum Frühstück“ wehrte Harry ab, zum Glück machte er das nur im übertragenen Sinne und nicht wie seine geflügelten „Brüder“:  
„Und das ohne die Hilfe von Severus, oder sonst wem.  
Ganz am Anfang, als ich zu den Gefährten kam, musste ich dadurch zeigen was in mir steckte, indem ich Banditennester aushob. Die meisten von denen tragen doch nicht einmal eine ordentliche Rüstung. Ach verdammt, ich wollte heute eigentlich entspannen und besonders die Dossiers lesen. Stattdessen muss ich zusehen wie die Beiden da vor dem Drachen herum hüpfen... und ich weiß noch nicht mal ob es eine gute Idee ist, Erik zum Werwolf zu machen. Er weiß doch gar nicht wirklich, was da auf ihn zukommt.“  
„Der unruhige Schlaf zum Beispiel“ wollte Balimund wissen:  
„Du träumst sehr heftig, redest im Schlaf, selbst wenn du am Tag zuvor nur deine Rüstung poliert hast.“  
„Ja, das habe ich tatsächlich seit meiner ersten Verwandlung. Aber ich bin Morgens trotzdem erholt, es stört mich nur das es Träume aus meiner Vergangenheit sind“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Aber das ist nicht alles und allein deswegen haben wir die beiden Köpfe noch. Doch wenn er es wirklich will, werde ich sein Ahne sein und mein Blut für ihn geben. Es ist so etwas wie meine Pflicht als Herold...“  
„Das darfst du nicht, du hast gesagt du musstest Aelas Blut trinken, keiner darf dein Blut trinken“ warnte der Schmied sofort entsetzt und wurde verwirrt angesehen:  
„Dein Blut ist nicht rein menschlich, es könnte schlechte Auswirkungen auf ihn haben. Denk daran wer du bist. Der Dovahkiin, das Drachenblut, du bist wie einer von ihnen, nur ohne Flügel und Schuppen. Es liegt dir ihm Blut ihre Sprache zu sprechen, so etwas darfst du niemanden trinken lassen.“  
Harry schwieg und nickte dann, Balimund hatte recht.  
„Du hast recht, Aela wird es machen... müssen... denn sie besiegen gerade den Drachen. Reiten wir hin und sehen uns das an.“  
Sie ritten zur Festung, in deren Innenhof lagen nicht nur Knochen und Leichen, sondern dort wurde auch dem Drachen der letzte Schlag gegeben. Normalerweise würde Harry nie einem anderen diese Arbeit überlassen, aber als Prüfung eignete es sich wirklich, und so nahm er einfach nur die Seele in sich auf.  
„Ein ruhmreicher Tag für die Gefährten, wir haben einen Drachen ohne die Hilfe des Dovahkiin getötet“ verkündete Farkas knurrend, Harry musste schmunzeln und nickte dann.  
„Noch ein weiterer Grund um zu feiern, kehren wir nach Jorrvaskr zurück und erfreuen uns Wurst, Brot und Met... Und dann werden Aela, ich und besonders Erik, einige wichtige Dinge heute Nacht erledigen müssen.“


	51. Halbschlaf

„Harry, komm, du solltest hier nicht schlafen“ Balimund, ehemaliger Schmied von Rifton, packte seinen zukünftigen Ehemann sanft an den Hüften und hob ihn sich auf die Arme. Sofort lehnte sich dessen Kopf an die muskulöse Brust, aber davon aufwachen wollte der Held wohl nicht. Vorher hatte er mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch gelegen, während sein zukünftiger Ehemann in den Wohnräumen schlafen konnte, nun sollte sich diese Situation ändern.  
Vorsichtig sammelte Balimund alle Dossiers ein, steckte sie in sein Hemd und verließ dann fast lautlos, mit Harry, Jorrvaskr.  
Sie hatten erst lange gefeiert, dann waren Herold, Jägerin und Neu-Wolf weg gewesen, zum Schluss las Harry noch lange in den Dossiers, über Ulfric zum Beispiel.  
Nun ging schon fast die Sonne auf, es wurde Zeit das Harry mindestens noch ein paar Stunden in seinem Bett verbrachte. Er sollte sich ausruhen und vor allem nicht später mit Nackenschmerzen aufwachen.  
„Elenwen“ nuschelte das Drachenblut im Halbschlaf:  
„Dafür stirbst... du...“  
Er war so süß, so zart und liebevoll, aber im Kampf knallhart und unerbittlich... doch wieso wollte er die Botschafterin töten? Anscheinend hatte er in der Botschaft etwas erlebt, was ihm nicht gefiel, aber davon gesprochen wurde noch nicht. Selbst Severus schwieg, der war schon seit Stunden im Brisenheim und horchte an den Kissen. Sicher stand der Zauberer bald schon wieder auf um Bücher zu lesen oder in seinem Labor zu werkeln. Dieser Mann zeigte sich wirklich sehr merkwürdig, so finster und geheimnisvoll, aber das Drachenblut verehrte diesen Mann bedingungslos.  
Allein deswegen akzeptierte Balimund die ständige Anwesenheit des Zauberers, er wollte seinen Verlobten ja nicht unglücklich machen.  
„Ich räche... Ulfric“ blubberte Harry in die Federn, als er von Balimund ins Bett gebracht wurde, der ehemalige Schmied runzelte die Stirn und nahm sich das Dossier über Ulfric zur Hand. Da musste etwas drin stehen, was den jungen Mann bis in den Schlaf hinein quälte...  
Zehn Minuten später strich sich der große Nord leicht verzweifelt über das Gesicht, Ulfric als Jugendlicher gefoltert von den Thalmor. Sie wollten ihn brechen, Elenwen hatte das angeordnet und kräftig mitgemacht.  
Und sie wollten mit seiner Hilfe das Kaiserreich schwächen, sie hatten dies ja sogar geschafft, er arbeitete ihnen in die Hände. Je mehr das Kaiserreich unter dem Bürgerkrieg litt, umso mehr Macht gewannen die Thalmor.  
Es war ein Teufelskreislauf und dieser konnte nur beendet werden, wenn es keinen Krieg mehr gab.  
Aber die Agenten des Aldmeri-Bund waren eindeutig eine Nummer zu groß für das Drachenblut alleine. Er bräuchte eine ganze Armee um gegen diese Macht anzukommen.  
Und selbst eine Armee war keine Garantie auf Sieg, denn im großen Krieg war der Aldmeri-Bund ja auch siegreich gewesen.  
„Ach Harry“ Balimund beugte sich sanft über seinen Liebsten, küsste ihn leicht:  
„Deswegen bist du das wunderbarste was mir je passiert ist... und doch, ich wünschte ich wüsste mehr über dich. Aber ich habe versprochen nicht zu fragen...“  
Er legte sich halb neben Harry, sofort kam dieser angekuschelt und legte seinen Kopf auf die warme Brust. Es war schon länger klar, weder Harry noch Severus kamen aus Cyrodiil, denn sie beherrschten nicht die naturgegebene Kraft der Kaiserlichen. Sonst hätten sie diese schon eingesetzt, denn damit konnte man Gegner besänftigen. Mit der „Stimme des Kaisers“ war es möglich Menschen und Elfen dazu zu bringen einen nicht anzugreifen, Harry hätte sie sicherlich schon einige Male einsetzen können und hatte es nicht getan.  
Sie waren aber auch keine Bretonen, dafür war Severus zu groß, Harry zu unfähig was Zauberei anging.  
Für Rothwardone waren zu hellhäutig, Severus zwar stark aber zu unfähig im Kampf. Außerdem war dieses Volk gegen Krankheiten immun und Harry hatte erst in der letzten Nacht etwas mitgebracht was gemahlene Falkenfedern benötigte. Und Nord, nein, sie kannten weder Himmelsrand noch Solstheim. An anderen Orten wurden Nord eher selten geboren und wenn, dann nur Mischlinge, sie sahen auch nicht aus wie halbe Nord.  
Außerdem froren sie sofort es nur ein wenig kälter wurde, in Windhelm hatte Harry mehr Kleidung getragen als je zuvor, und war trotzdem am Zittern gewesen. Trotzdem wollte er dorthin ziehen, das musste sein sturer Kopf sein, der ihm diesen Wunsch förmlich einzwang. Und sicherlich würde der Held dann für den Rest seines Lebens in Windhelm zittern.  
Ansonsten gab es keine menschlichen Rassen mehr, spitze Ohren hatten die Beiden auch nicht, trugen weder Schuppen noch Fell...  
Und das Essen, wovon Harry oft träumte, dann diese Namen „Voldemort“, „England“, „Hogwarts“...  
Harry rieb seine kalte Nase an dem Hemd des Schmiedes, er schien sich im Halbschlaf zu befinden...  
„Wie ist dein Name“ hauchte Balimund, das hatte er schon einmal bei seinem Adoptivsohn gemacht, um heraus zu finden wo dieser ein paar Barren Eisenerz versteckt hatte. Normalerweise funktionierte es und genau wie sein Adoptivsohn würde sich auch sein zukünftiger Ehemann nicht an dieses Gespräch erinnern.  
„Harry“ flüsterte der schlafende Held:  
„Harry James Potter.“  
Er trug also zwei Namen, dazu auch einen Nachnamen, das war bei Kaiserlichen nicht unüblich. Aber er nannte diese Namen wohl nicht, um in Himmelsrand besser anzukommen. Trotzdem, die Beiden waren einfach keine Kaiserlichen, dafür waren sie auch zu schlecht was das Handeln anging.  
„Wo bist du geboren?“  
„England“ nuschelte Harry, das Wort hatte Balimund schon gehört und es war wohl wirklich ein Land.  
„Wo liegt England?“  
Schlafende sagten immer die Wahrheit und zwar hatte er versprochen nicht zu fragen, doch Harry wusste ja nichts davon.  
„Europa“ war die leise Antwort und es klang nach einem Kontinent.  
„Wo ist das? Wo liegt Europa?“  
„Erde... Planet Erde... dumme Frage.“ Balimund schnappte nach Luft, aber nicht weil er gerade etwas hörte, was er hätte nicht erfahren dürfen, sondern weil Severus mit finsterer Miene in der Tür stand. Der Zauberer zeigte auf den Schmied, winkte ihn aus dem Schlafzimmer raus und zusammen setzten sie sich unten an den Esstisch.  
„Das war nicht nett gewesen, du hast Harrys Situation schamlos ausgenutzt“ nickte der Professor ernst:  
„Diese Informationen dürfen das Brisenheim nie verlassen, und auch Gäste, wie Jenassa, dürfen nicht eingeweiht werden. Selbst Gefährten sollten davon nichts hören.“  
„Stimmt es?“  
„Wenn wir die Graubärte richtig verstanden haben, hat sich auf Nirn kein Drachenblut gefunden und es wird dringend eines gebraucht.  
Ja wir stammen von einem anderen Planeten, man nennt ihn Erde und dort leben nur Menschen. Elfen wie ihr sie kennt, haben wir nicht, bei uns sind sie sehr selten und gehen teilweise nicht mal auf zwei Beinen.  
Es gibt zwei Arten von Menschen, die meisten können nicht zaubern, also wirklich gar nichts. Nicht mal Feuer anzünden oder etwas schweben lassen.  
Die andere Art kann zaubern, aber sie halten sich verborgen, Harry und ich sind solche Menschen. Auf unserem Planeten können wir sogar ein Nadelkissen in einem Igel verwandeln, hier aber herrscht diese Magie nicht und wir mussten anderes lernen.  
Wir waren damals in einer großen Schlacht, Harry hatte gerade den Feind besiegt, dann wurden wir direkt nach Helgen gesaugt. Aber wahrscheinlich auch direkt in ein anderes Universum, weg von unserem Planeten.“  
„Deswegen seid ihr teilweise so unwissend und deswegen die ganzen Bücher“ Balimund zeigte auf die Schränke, in denen es nur so vor Büchern wimmelte.  
„Man würde uns doch für verrückt erklären, wenn wir erzählen das wir gar nicht von Nirn stammen“ wehrte Severus ab:  
„Ich war Lehrer, für Zaubertränke, mir macht es nichts aus mir all das Wissen anzueignen und dann weiter zu geben. Harry war mein Schüler, ihm macht es nichts aus alles von mir zu lernen. Manchmal ist es aber auch wirklich schwierig...“  
„Wollt ihr irgendwann zurück?“  
„Nein, niemals“ Severus schüttelte entschieden den Kopf:  
„Selbst wenn man es uns jetzt anbieten würde, definitiv nicht. Da kann ich auch für Harry sprechen, wir bleiben hier. Hier haben wir es wesentlich besser als dort und vor allem haben wir hier etwas gefunden was wir dort nicht hatten... Liebe.“

„Ich werde Ulfric das schicken“ Harry wickelte das Dossier in ein Leinentuch und legte einen Brief dazu, den hatte er in aller Frühe geschrieben und zeigte sich sehr zufrieden damit:  
„Er soll wissen wer seine wahren Feinde sind, und das ich ihn nicht hasse. Ich habe ihn noch nie gehasst, ich verabscheue nur was er tut und es gibt keinen anderen Weg als ihn im Kampf zu töten. Aber ich bin mir sicher, er kommt nach Sovngarde... für viele Nord ist er ein Held und er hat sich diesen Platz sicherlich verdient, dann sehe ich ihn wieder und hoffentlich verzeiht er mir dann“ der junge Mann atmete tief durch:  
„Jetzt wird mir langsam bewusst, was ich mir angetan habe, als ich zum Werwolf wurde. Was nützt mir meine ganze Kraft, wenn ich doch im Kampf sterbe und dann bei Hircine lande.“  
„Wir können jederzeit zum Grab aufbrechen und dich heilen“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Sag es nur und wir nehmen schon die Kutsche nach Winterfeste. Dann schmeißen wir den Kopf ins Feuer, besiegen deinen Wolfsgeist und du bist die Sache für immer los. Aber du musst es dir gut überlegen, noch einmal kann man dich nicht davon heilen, der letzte Kopf gehört Erik.“  
„Zuerst sollten wir einmal zu Delphine gehen, lass mich etwas darüber nachdenken, ich mag es eigentlich recht gerne ein Werwolf zu sein. Es hat auch Vorteile.“  
Balimund verkaufte schon wieder Wurst, Jenassa kochte sie, zum Glück aber waren sie so beschäftigt, dass sie kaum mitbekamen was da hinten am Esstisch geschah. Besonders wichtig war aber, dass die Kunden nichts davon hörten, Proventus war ja schon wieder da. Anscheinend mochte der Jarl die Wurst besonders gerne und kaufte sie nicht nur, weil sie von seinem zukünftigen „Schwiegersohn“ kam.  
Irgendwas war am Morgen gewesen. Das Drachenblut wusste nur nicht mehr was, und auch nicht wie er von Jorrvaskr nach Hause gekommen war, wobei das wohl Balimund erledigt hatte.  
Es lag irgendwas merkwürdiges in der Luft, da war etwas geschehen während Harry geschlafen hatte...  
Er schüttelte die Gedanken von sich und Severus übergab dann das Päckchen einem Kurier, vielleicht bekamen sie sogar eine Antwort von Ulfric.  
Es war schon merkwürdig, Harry schickte dem Mann Nachrichten, den er eines Tages töten würde. Und dazu respektierten sie einander.  
„Ist das bei den Nord immer so“ wollte der Held wissen, als er seine Rüstung anzog:  
„Dieser Respekt, sogar unter Feinden, wobei ich Ulfric nicht wirklich als Feind ansehe.“  
„Jeder Krieger respektiert die Fähigkeiten des anderen“ brummte der Schmied zufrieden:  
„Die Nord haben ja auch Respekt vor den Fähigkeiten der Rothwardonen, und die Hochelfen respektieren die Bretonen was die Magie angeht. Jedenfalls die Meisten, die Thalmor fühlen sich leider allen überlegen.  
Ulfric ist dir ähnlich, weil er ebenfalls schreien kann, und auch du hast einen Rang der einem Jarl gleichwertig sein kann. Ihr seid beide Krieger und wisst wozu der andere fähig ist, das sind alles Dinge die euch einander respektieren lassen. Er wird es sicher zu schätzen wissen, dass du ihm das Dossier schickst. Aber es wird ihn sehr wahrscheinlich nicht ändern, er wird weitermachen womit er einst anfing. Sein Hass ist zu groß.“  
„Ich will ihn nicht ändern, ich will ihm nur zeigen was er falsch macht. Schade das du nicht mit nach Flusswald kannst“ Harry hängte sich an Balimund, gab ihm einen langen Kuss, vor der langen Schlange am Fenster, da wurden die Ohren des Schmiedes ganz rot vor Verlegenheit.  
„Ich liebe dich“ flüsterte Balimund leise, das musste einfach mal gesagt werden, egal ob sie gerade Zuschauer hatten oder nicht:  
„Egal was noch geschieht, ich liebe dich. Und eines Tages sind wir zusammen in Sovngarde, glücklich und für immer vereint.“  
Harry schnappte verlegen nach Luft und dann musste sich der Wurstverkäufer noch einmal küssen lassen.  
„Wir werden uns beeilen“ versprach das Drachenblut:  
„Wahrscheinlich sind wir in ein oder zwei Stunden schon zurück, wenn kein Drache dazwischen kommt und Delphine mit uns zufrieden ist.“  
Sie verabschiedeten sich, stiegen an den Ställen auf die Pferde und erreichten schon wenig später Flusswald. Dort wartete Delphine sehr ungeduldig auf sie, und natürlich auf die Informationen. Am Liebsten hätte Harry ihr klar seine Meinung zu dieser Sache gesagt, aber er wollte sie nicht verärgern, denn noch brauchten sie die Klinge.  
„Esbern lebt“ staunte Delphine, sie war wirklich überrascht:  
„Dieser verrückte alte Kerl!“  
„Ihr kennt ihn“ wollte Harry neugierig wissen.  
„Er war einer der Archivare der Klingen, niemand weiß mehr über die Drachen als Esbern. Sie vermuten ihn in Rifton, sicher steckt er im Rattenweg, dorthin würde ich auch gehen... könnt Ihr ihn her holen?“ Severus hatte sich den anwesenden Büchern und Zutaten gewidmet und da Delphine nichts dagegen sagte, bediente er sich daran gerne. Und sie füllte auch immer wieder neu auf, das ersparte ihnen einige Reisen zu den Graubärten.  
„Irgendwie habe ich schon so etwas geahnt, die Diebesgilde haust im Rattenweg, oder?“  
„Ja, sprecht doch mit Brynjolf, er kennt sich dort aus und Ihr werdet ihn sicher erkennen, meist verkauft er „Falmerblut“ auf dem Marktplatz und beobachtet so die Bewohner von Rifton“ nickte Delphine, versuchte sanft zu lächeln, aber es wirkte irgendwie gequält und missmutig:  
„Leider habt Ihr mir nicht sonderlich viel gebracht, aber wenigstens habt ihr es lebend wieder heraus geschafft. Trotzdem ist es leider nicht sehr viel, hoffentlich haben wir mit Esbern mehr Glück. Vermasselt es nicht, wir brauchen ihn.“  
Harry knurrte, wollte der Klinge scheinbar an den Hals, aber Severus packte ihn und zerrte ihn aus dem geheimen Raum heraus.  
„Wir bringen Esbern her“ versprach er und schob den Helden nach Draußen:  
„Wir brauchen wahrscheinlich das Wissen von diesem Esbern. Er wird uns nicht helfen, wenn er die Leiche von Delphine sieht.“  
„Sie interessiert sich nur für ihre Informationen“ fauchte Harry und zappelte in den Armen es Professors, er schien aber nicht wirklich entschlossen zu sein:  
„Lass mich sie umbringen, ich mache es ganz leise und schnell.“  
„Nein, komm, zurück nach Weißlauf. Balimund dürfte mit dem Verkauf fertig sein und wartet bestimmt schon auf dich... du darfst auch den Rest des Tages mit deinen Gefährten spielen, aber lass mir Delphine erstmal in Ruhe... erstmal.“  
„Red nicht so mit mir und die Gefährten sind nicht meine Spielkameraden“ maulte Harry schmollend und stieg dann sehr beleidigt auf Salazar, irgendwann würde er dieser Frau schon seine Meinung sagen... dann wenn er sie nicht mehr brauchte.


	52. Auszeit

„Severus“ Harry kreischte am frühen Morgen voller Entsetzen, zwei dumpfe Schritte später stand Balimund neben seinem Liebsten, aber dieser hielt nur ein Papier in den Händen. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dem Zauberer wäre was passiert, so wie Harry kreischte. Stattdessen schien der Mann aber gar nicht da zu sein, und er war nicht einfach nur mal Brot holen...  
Dieses Papier war eindeutig ein Brief, und der Inhalt brachte sogar einen Herold, Thane und Dovahkiin zum Kreischen.  
„Gib das her“ der ehemalige Schmied nahm dem Drachenblut das Papier ab und sah ernst darauf, die Schrift des Professors war kräftig und fast unlesbar:  
„Ich brauche in paar Tage Auszeit... bin deswegen zur Akademie... kann vielleicht was lernen. Geh ruhig mit ein oder zwei Gefährten zum Rattenweg... vertraue auf deine Fähigkeiten... warte auf mich, nachdem du Esbern abgeliefert hast... bevor du was anderes machst. Schick mir notfalls einen Kurier... Severus.“  
„Er ist einfach abgehauen, mitten in der Nacht“ klagte Harry:  
„Wenn er mir Bescheid gesagt hätte, ich wäre sicher nicht dagegen gewesen, aber er muss natürlich einfach so abhauen.“  
„Er ist schon ein erwachsener Mann, da muss man so etwas ab und zu mal machen“ nickte Balimund ernst, er konnte Severus schon verstehen, immerhin waren sie ungefähr gleich alt:  
„Du darfst ihm das nicht übel nehmen, er will einfach mal etwas anderes machen. Etwas was nur gut für ihn ist, du kannst mit der Akademie ja sicher nichts anfangen. Jetzt mache ich mir aber Sorgen um dich, nimm dir die besten Gefährten mit, damit du auch gesund zurückkehrst.“  
„Er ist einfach so abgehauen“ seufzte Harry und nahm den Brief wieder an sich:  
„Ich wusste, dass dies irgendwann passiert, er war sein Leben lang ein Einzelgänger. Aber ich habe gehofft das es nicht so bald geschieht... Ich könnte mit dem Rattenweg auch warten bis er zurück ist.“  
„Du solltest auch einmal etwas ohne ihn machen“ nickte Balimund ernst, er durfte Harry nicht darin bestätigen auf Severus zu warten, auch wenn er den Helden zu gerne noch länger bei sich hätte:  
„Und du kannst ja deine Gefährten mitnehmen... trotzdem mache ich mir Sorgen, du beherrschst keine Heilzauber. Am Ende steckt dir ein Pfeil im Arm und du verblutest, nur weil keiner dich heilt.“  
„Severus hat einige Heiltränke in seiner Kiste“ Harry öffnet die entsprechende Kiste und holte einen ganzen Beutel voller Heil- und Stärkungstränke hervor:  
„Die Sachen kann ich mitnehmen... sicher sind Thalmor unten im Rattenweg, suchen diesen Esbern, und allein deswegen kann ich nicht mehr warten.“  
„Komm wir gehen gleich nach Jorrvaskr, frühstücken dort und du suchst dir zwei Gefährten aus. Vielleicht die Zwillinge, sie sind sicher ein gutes Team.“  
„Du verkaufst heute keine Wurst?“  
„Es ist Sundas, ich verkaufe nur von Morndas bis Loredas“ nickte Balimund ernst und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Du hast schon wieder vergessen, welchen Tag wir haben. Das passiert dir anscheinen öfters. Im Grunde interessiert dich nur ob gerade Morgen oder Abend ist.“  
„Ich bin eigentlich eher überrascht, dass du dir einen freien Tag nimmst. Die Läden haben doch auch durchgehend geöffnet, auf dem Marktplatz kennt man auch keinen Sundas.“  
„Also gut, ich arbeite heute nur nicht, weil du schon bald nach Rifton aufbrechen willst“ gab der ehemalige Schmied zu:  
„Ich will noch etwas Zeit mit dir verbringen, auch wenn es bedeutet, dass ich dich mit den Gefährten teilen muss.“  
„Dafür liebe ich dich“ Harry kuschelte sich kurz an den starken Nord und machte sich dann, mit ihm, auf den Weg nach Jorrvaskr. Dort angekommen, setzten sie sich in den überdachten Teil des Hofs und beobachteten Erik beim Training.  
Eorlund hatte ihm eine Kette aus Drachenschuppen gemacht, eben von dem Drachen den der Jungwolf erst vor Kurzem erlegte, diese trug er nun voller Stolz. Dazu schien der Nord wirklich stärker geworden zu sein, seit er derweil etwas Fell trug, er profitierte eindeutig von seinem Dasein als Werwolf.  
Und er war wirklich sehr gut indem was er tat, der Herold biss genüsslich in einen Süßkuchen, als Erik gerade Athis zu Fall brachte.  
„Ich könnte auch Erik mitnehmen“ kaute Harry überlegend:  
„Athis, mach mal einen Feuerzauber auf ihn, ich will sehen wie er gegen Magie ankommt.“  
„Ist der Zauberer nicht da“ fragte der Dunkelelf verwirrt, normalerweise trainierte Severus so etwas mit den Gefährten.  
„Der hat sich für ein paar Tage abgesetzt. Aber ich brauche jemanden der mit mir zum Rattenweg von Rifton geht, dort einen Mann heraus rettet, und ich nehme stark an, dass Thalmor schon dort sind. Doch diese Rettungsaktion ist sehr wichtig, deswegen kann ich nicht auf Severus warten.“  
„Die Thalmor werden sicherlich zaubern“ nickte Athis sehr ernst und schoss mit Feuer auf Erik. Als Dunkelelf beherrschte er Feuerzauber einfach, jeder von ihnen wurde schon als Jugendlicher darin trainiert und selbst als kämpfender Gefährte vergaß man die Zauberei nicht.  
Erik blockte das mit seinem Schild ab, kämpfte sich zum Dunkelelf durch und brachte ihn mit einem Schwertschlag zu Fall.  
„Das sieht gut aus“ Harry runzelte die Stirn:  
„Ich gebe dir das Schild von Ysgramor, sobald wir im Rattenweg sind, dann kannst du gegen die Zauberer angehen... fühlst du dich dem gewachsen, mich zu begleiten?“  
„Ich würde nichts lieber tun, es ist eine große Ehre und ich werde mein Bestes geben“ nickte der junge Nord heftig.  
„Normalerweise würde ich Athis dazu nehmen“ überlegte Harry daraufhin:  
„Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass diese Fähigkeiten im Rattenweg nicht so sehr gebraucht werden. Die Thalmor sind sicher nicht unser einziges Problem dort...“  
„Ich plädiere immer noch für die Zwillinge“ brummte Balimund, er kaute auf einer Fleischpastete herum:  
„Oder mindestens einen davon, Bogenschützen kannst du da unten sowieso nicht gebrauchen. Der Rattenweg ist so verwinkelt, da hat man kaum Reichweite.“  
„Warst du schon mal dort unten?“  
„Nein, aber wenn man in Rifton lebt, hört man unweigerlich einiges von dort.“  
„Delphine meinte, ich solle mich an einen Brynjolf wenden...“  
„Brynjolf“ staunten Athis und Balimund gleichzeitig, dann auch Aela, die gerade heraus kam.  
„Ja, kennt ihr ihn?“  
„Er ist der Kerl mit dem Falmerblut“ nickte Balimund ernst:  
„Aber das ist nur Tarnung, er ist ein hohes Mitglied der Diebesgilde und beobachtet so die Leute. Mercer Frey gilt als Oberhaupt der Gilde, aber jeder weiß das Brynjolf das Sagen hat. Und er ist derjenige der die Neuzugänge aussucht. Er wird dir sicher nicht einfach so helfen, da verspricht sich Delphine eindeutig zuviel von diesem Kontakt.“  
„Ich bekomme grundsätzlich das was ich mir wünsche, auch von diesem Brynjolf, der macht mir keine Angst. Und das ist eine sehr wichtige Sache, sicher kann ich diesen Mann davon überzeugen mir zu helfen.“  
„Du wirst die Informationen auch brauchen, denn der Rattenweg ist ein Labyrinth... wen nimmst du noch mit“ Balimund hoffte natürlich nur auf einen der Zwillinge, weil sie Nord und Krieger waren, aber Harry dachte auch praktisch. Erik konnte er aufgrund seiner Fähigkeiten im Blocken gebrauchen, dazu hätte er gerne noch einen Angreifer... wenn Severus doch nicht abgehauen wäre, dann hätte sich diese Frage erledigt und nur ein Gefährte müsste mitkommen.  
Aber der Eigensinn des ehemaligen Lehrers schlug einmal wieder zu, der Kerl konnte auch einfach nicht warten, musste unbedingt alles sofort machen was er sich vorgenommen hatte.  
Dazu dachte er nicht mal im Traum daran sich ordentlich abzumelden...  
Vielleicht war es auch wirklich einmal gut, dass sie sich trennten... Trennung... Harry seufzte traurig auf, es war eine Sache wenn sich der Professor für ein paar Tage abmeldete... aber diese Aktion war einfach nur Mist gewesen.  
„Wahrscheinlich hat er wieder eine seiner Krisen“ überlegte Harry leise und schob sich noch einen Süßkuchen in den Mund:  
„Und anstatt mit mir zu reden, setzt er sich ab. Zu dem was er gewohnt ist, eine magische Schule...“  
„Er braucht das vielleicht“ nickte Balimund:  
„Möchtest du nicht auch einmal das sehen was du gewohnt bist?“  
„Ich bin bescheiden, Wurst macht mich glücklich, oder wenn Severus mir Kürbissaft vor die Nase stellt... verdammt, wieso macht er so etwas, hat er überhaupt nachgedacht?“ Der dritte Süßkuchen wanderte in Harrys Magen, wo auch immer Platz für diese Leckerei hatte, allein deswegen stand so etwas ständig in Jorrvaskr bereit.  
Und es gab sie auch wirklich nur in Jorrvaskr, Balimund servierte so etwas nicht seinem Liebsten, im Brisenheim bekam man nur ordentliches, kräftigendes Essen. Harry aß nun aus Frust, darüber das er „allein“ zum Rattenweg musste und Severus sich einfach absetzte. Aber der Professor war nun mal ein erwachsener Mann, er hatte das Recht das zu tun was er wollte und musste sich nicht mal beim Drachenblut abmelden.  
Genauso musste er ja auch nicht fragen ober heiraten oder Kinder bekommen durfte, er konnte wirklich machen was er wollte.  
„Ich nehme... wo sind eigentlich die Zwillinge“ wollte Harry nun wissen und Balimund seufzte erleichtert auf:  
„Ich muss ihnen einige Anweisungen geben, für die Zeit in der ich nicht hier bin.“  
Die Miene des ehemaligen Schmiedes verfinsterte sich augenblicklich, bis zu diesem Moment hatte er nämlich noch die Hoffnung gehabt, dass Harry doch einen der Zwillinge mitnahm.  
„Ich nehme Aela mit“ bestimmte der Herold dann und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Erik und Aela ergänzen sich gut, sie sind Jäger und genauso Werwölfe wie ich. Sagen wir, es wird eine Jagd, auf die Thalmor und dann auf Esbern. Doch letzterer wird nicht erlegt, sondern lebendig abgeliefert in Flusswald. Wir nehmen heute Abend die Kutsche nach Rifton, dann sind wir am Morgen dort. Und wenn wir Esbern abgeliefert haben, Severus wieder Zeit für mich hat... werden wir einige Dinge tun, die ich hätte schon längst erledigen müssen.“  
„Was zum Beispiel“ staunte Balimund.  
„Eine erneute Reise zum Grab von Ysgramor“ murmelte der Herold leise, im Grunde hatte er doch gar keine andere Wahl.

„Wehe Harry fehlt am Ende auch nur ein Haar“ Balimund hob seinen Liebsten hoch und küsste ihn sanft, dann half er ihm in die Kutsche:  
„Ich kann sehr...“  
„Ein Paket für das Drachenblut“ ein Kurier kam angelaufen und Harry nahm die Post entgegen, stieg aus der Kutsche wieder aus, um das Paket zu öffnen. Der Kutscher wartete ohne sich zu beschweren, besonders dann wenn man ihn vorher ordentlich bezahlte. Dabei war er aber recht günstig, eine Reise nach Rifton kostete gerade einmal zwanzig Septime.  
Inzwischen bekam der Kurier etwas Trinkgeld von Balimund, Harry zog einen Brief und eine verzauberte Axt hervor.  
„Feinster Stahl“ staunte der ehemalige Schmied sofort und betrachtete die Waffe ernst, schlug damit gegen einen Zaun und dieser fing an zu Brennen:  
„Feuerzauber.“  
„Es ist von Ulfric“ staunte Harry und Balimund ließ vor Schreck die Waffe fallen, so entsetzt als würde er denken der Zauber verbrenne ihn sofort:  
„Es ist seine Axt, er dankt mir für das Dossier, zur Axt schreibt er nur das sie ihm gehört.“  
„Er glaubt immer noch, Ihr seid ein Nord“ stellte Aela fest:  
„Die Axt ist eine Aufforderung für Euch. Wenn Ihr sie behaltet, herrscht Frieden zwischen euch, schickt Ihr sie ihm zurück, ist es eine Aufforderung zum sofortigen Kampf.“  
„Ich bin noch nicht bereit für einen Kampf mit ihm, aber behalten kann ich die Axt auch nicht... Wenn ich sie behalte, macht er sich am Ende noch Hoffnungen, ich wäre auf seiner Seite.“  
„Du musst dich entscheiden, er verlangt jetzt Klarheit“ nickte Balimund ernst:  
„Schickst du ihm die Axt zurück, steht er bald vor deiner Tür, behältst du sie, zeigst du dich als sein Freund.“  
Harry sah auf die Axt, dann atmete er tief durch und bat beim Inhaber der weißlaufer Ställe um einen Hammer und Nägel. Damit ging er schweigend zu einer der Mauern und hämmerte die Axt daran, schweigend und staunend betrachteten die Anwesenden das Schauspiel. Als er fertig war, gab Harry den Hammer zurück und kletterte in die Kutsche zurück.  
„Kurier“ rief er den Mann zu sich:  
„Sagt Ulfric, dass ich die Axt weder angenommen noch zurückgegeben habe. Sagt ihm, dass er weder mein Freund noch mein Feind ist, und das wir uns eines Tages gegenüberstehen werden. Und dann, erst dann, wird sich unser beider Schicksal erfüllen. Keine Sekunde eher. Die göttlichen Neun werden diesen Zeitpunkt bestimmen und kein ungeduldiger Jarl. Sagt ihm das, wortwörtlich. Balimund bezahle den Mann so gut, dass er sich auch an jedes Wort erinnert.“  
Harrys zukünftiger Ehemann zückte einen Geldbeutel und schon war der Kurier wieder unterwegs. Dafür bezahlen sie gerne, so eine gute Leistung bekam man nur gegen Geld und es musste einfach sein.  
„Ich denke es war eine gute Entscheidung, die Axt weder anzunehmen, noch zurück zu schicken“ staunte Aela:  
„Es ist nicht üblich, aber es war eine gute Entscheidung. Sicher wird der Kurier auch erzählen, was mit der Axt geschehen ist.“  
„Die ich gleich noch einmal extra befestigen werde“ brummte Balimund:  
„Sonst klaut sie noch jemand und eventuell will Ulfric sie eines Tages persönlich abholen. Pass auf dich auf, Harry, ich wäre sehr unglücklich ohne dich.“  
Der Held bekam noch einen Kuss und dann machte sich die Kutsche langsam auf den Weg nach Rifton.


	53. Stabilität

„Da sind wir, Rifton, die Stadt die so stinkt wie verwesender Hund in den Sümpfen von Hjaalmarsch“ Harry stieg aus der Kutsche, Erik half Aela, dann gaben sie dem Kutscher noch ein kleines Trinkgeld. Er hatte es sich verdient, der gute Mann musste unterwegs einmal anhalten, was eigentlich nicht üblich war.  
In der Höhe von Ivarstatt machte ihnen ein Drache Ärger und den mussten sie erledigen, während der Kutscher sich zitternd hinter seinem Pferd versteckte.  
Nun aber waren sie in Rifton angekommen, die Stadt in der Harry seinen zukünftigen Ehemann kennenlernte, ein Amulett von Mara kaufte und wo er eines Tages auch heiraten würde.  
Und es stand außer Frage, dass Balimund es auch so wollte. Er liebte seinen kleinen Helden wirklich, und Harry wusste das natürlich zu schätzen, liebte Balimund ebenso.  
Doch leben wollte er an diesem Ort wirklich nie, der Gestank war ja nicht das Einzige worüber man sich ärgern musste.  
„Was macht Ihr“ wollte Erik neugierig wissen, als er sah wie Harry an seiner Rüstung herum kramte.  
„Ich sorge dafür, dass man mich nicht ausraubt“ bestimmte dieser, band sich die wertvollen Sachen fest an die Hüfte:  
„Wachsam sein, ist hier sehr wichtig. Hier gibt es mehr Diebe als Einwohner und wenn man zu reich aussieht, ist man schnell ein armer Mann. Allein wenn ich an meinen letzten Besuch denke... dass ich nicht nackt wieder heraus kam, war ein Wunder.“  
„Das spricht nicht für die Stadt“ staunte der junge Nord und betrat dann mit den anderen, beiden Werwölfen die Stadt.  
„Maul“ begrüßte Harry den Krieger, welcher wie immer an seiner Säule stand und dort die beobachtete, welche die Stadt betraten. Fest drückten sie einander die Hände, zur Begrüßung, man schätzte und respektierte einander.  
„Drachenblut“ brummte der Kerl gemütlich:  
„Man ist hier nicht begeistert, Ihr habt uns den Schmied genommen. Sein Adoptivsohn ist nur halb so gut und es werden ordentliche Waffen benötigt. Maven Schwarz-Dorn schlägt vor, Ihr stellt euch bei der Jarl vor und erbittet um die Erlaubnis, hierher zu ziehen. Dann kann Balimund wieder hier arbeiten und Euch soll es dann auch gut gehen. Das Honigheim ist ein schönes Haus, die Einrichtung wird noch durch die Hand von Maven aufgewertet.“  
„Balimund hat den Schmiedehammer schon an den Nagel gehängt, er verkauft Wurst und ist sehr erfolgreich damit“ Harry griff in seinen Proviantbeutel und gab Maul zwei Würste:  
„Gebt eine davon Maven, sicher wird es ihr schmecken. Gegen eine gute Bezahlung, liefert er auch in andere Städte. Und einen Kunden wie die Schwarz-Dorns sind das was sich alle Hersteller in Himmelsrand wünschen.“  
Maul schnupperte an der Wurst, biss dann hinein und kaute langsam.  
„So etwas habe ich noch nie gegessen“ stellte er schluckend fest:  
„Aber es schmeckt gut, ich werde Maven die zweite Wurst geben und ich bin mir sicher, Balimund wird bald eine Bestellung erhalten. Das kann man zum Met servieren.“  
Er machte sich auf den Weg und Harry packte hinter sich, zog einen Dieb hervor und jagte diesen dann schimpfend davon.  
Er hatte sich etwas über Rifton informiert, Maven Schwarz-Dorn war das Oberhaupt der mächtigsten Familie, ihr gehörte nicht nur die Brauerei, sondern auch die halbe Stadt. Außerdem sympathisierte sie, im Gegensatz zur derzeitigen Jarl, mit dem Kaiserreich... sicher war sie keine sympathische Frau, allein schon weil sie die Korruption zuließ, aber man sollte sich wirklich mit ihr gut stellen. Kein Ärger mit den Schwarz-Dorns bedeutete auch kein Ärger mit Rifton.  
„Mein Geldbeutel ist weg“ ächzte Erik, kaum hatten sie den Marktplatz erreicht, dort verkaufte Brynjolf tatsächlich wieder sein „Falmerblut“, was wahrscheinlich nur irgendein Saft war. Aber eigentlich ein kluger Weg um sich über die Geschehnisse in der Stadt zu informieren.  
„Pech“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Ich habe ja gewarnt und ich habe mein Geld noch und...“ Brynjolf war weg, er stand ganz plötzlich nicht mehr an seinem Platz und... war einfach weg. Verdammt, sie mussten doch mit ihm reden, was war das für ein Gefühl?  
Harry packte hinter sich und ergriff die Hand des gesuchten Mannes.  
„So tief gesunken, dass Ihr schon einen armen Bürger ausrauben müsst“ fragte das Drachenblut und sah Brynjolf dabei fest in die Augen.  
„Jemand der eine glänzende Rüstung aus Drachenschuppen trägt, ist sicher kein armer Bürger“ grinste dieser nur frech:  
„Was führt Euch hierher, Drachenblut? Nachdem Ihr uns den guten Schmied genommen habt, ist es sicher nicht nur der Wunsch von Maven, dass Ihr hierher zieht... doch Ihr bringt Gefährten mit, deswegen nehme ich an, Ihr wollt kein Haus besichtigen.“  
„Ich dachte wir besichtigen einmal den Rattenweg“ auch Harry grinste nun ebenfalls, ließ dabei die Hand des Diebes nicht los, Aela und Erik hatten die Hände an den Schwertern liegend. Doch von Brynjolf ging keinerlei Gefahr aus, dessen war sich nicht nur der Held sicher, sondern auch die Umstehenden. Nicht einmal die Wachen griffen ein, wobei man sich da aber nicht sicher sein konnte, ob die nicht doch bestochen waren und deswegen nichts sagten.  
„Da habt Ihr nichts zu suchen, dort gibt es keine Drachen.“  
„Aber Thalmor und die jage ich sogar noch lieber.“  
„Schafft es in die zersplitterte Flasche, dann reden wir weiter“ Brynjolf löste sich auf dem Griff und verschwand dann in der Menge der Passanten, Harry sah ihm einige Momente nachdenklich hinterher.  
„Ich glaube ich mag ihn, er hat eine starke Ausstrahlung. So etwas habe ich schon einmal erlebt...“ stellte der Held dann fest:  
„Wie kommt man zu diesem Rattenweg?“  
„Dort unten“ Aela zeigte runter, eine Holztreppe führte unter die Stadt und, dort gab es tatsächlich noch ein paar Wohnräume und eine Gittertür. Auf diese zeigte die Jägerin, wenig später standen die Drei davor, sicherten noch einmal ihr Leben und ihre Sachen.  
„Hier nehmt meinen Schild“ Harry gab Erik das Schild von Ysgramor, so wie er es versprochen hatte, und der Jungwolf konnte diesen auch wesentlich besser gebrauchen. Jedenfalls dann, wenn es nicht um Drachen ging und im Grunde teilten sie sich den Schild ja schon. Harry würde ihn auch ganz Erik überlassen, wenn da das Feuer seiner schuppigen Gegner nicht wäre, er musste sich damit schützen und deswegen auch darüber verfügen können.  
Doch vor zaubernden Thalmor hatte Harry eher weniger Angst, da konnte sein Gefährte den Schild eher gebrauchen.e  
Er sollte sich ja auch hauptsächlich um diese Gestalten kümmern... sie betraten den Rattenweg und trafen als erstes auf zwei Halunken, die sie sofort angriffen. Aela jagte einem ihre Pfeile in den Kopf, den anderen tötete Harry, das war es also was Brynjolf meinte... sie mussten es erst in diese „zersplitterte Flasche“ schaffen, dann waren sie auch würdig mit ihm zu reden.  
„Was ist die zersplitterte Flasche“ wollte Harry wissen, als sie förmlich weiter schlichen und Erik dann eine Falle entschärfen musste. Das war eine gute Übung für ihn, falls Harry ihn mal in ein Grab mitnehmen musste und dort Fallen warteten.  
„Eine Taverne“ erklärte Aela sachlich, sie war etwas bleich geworden:  
„Nur für die Mitglieder der Diebesgilde.“  
„Ich nehme an, Ihr kennt diese Taverne?“  
„Ich muss zugeben, Harry... Herold, ich... kenne sie recht gut. Bevor Skjor sein Interesse an mir kund tat, war ich interessiert an einen der höheren Mitglieder der Diebesgilde“ sie wurde knallrot:  
„Ich denke, Brynjolf hat ihm schon gesagt, dass ich unterwegs bin.“  
„Das verstehe ich, aber es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit als dorthin zu gehen“ Harry erinnerte sich für einige Momente an Ginny:  
„Meiner Ex-Freundin möchte ich auch nicht wirklich wieder begegnen. Aber manchmal muss man sich solchen Situationen auch mutig stellen.“  
„Ihr wart mit einer Frau zusammen“ staunte Erik.  
„Dort wo ich herkomme, wäre es förmlich meine Pflicht gewesen eine rothaarige Lady zu heiraten und einen Sohn zu zeugen. Sie war... passend für dieses Unternehmen und zudem die Schwester meines besten Freundes. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, obwohl ich mich schon vor Jahren zu Männern hingezogen fühlte.“  
„Ein sehr konservatives Verhalten“ staunte Aela.  
„Nur mir gegenüber, ich war ihr Held, der Auserwählte... aber das ist jetzt alles vorbei, ich werde Balimund heiraten. Den Mann den ich mir ausgesucht habe... hier ist Öl auf dem Boden.“  
„Und da kommen Skeever“ Erik zeigte in die Dunkelheit hinein, Harry brachte das Öl mit seinem Feueratem zum Brennen und grillte damit auch gleichzeitig die übergroßen Monsterratten. Es war sicher nicht ungewöhnlich an einem solchen Ort Ratten zu finden, sie befanden sich in den Abwasserkanälen von Rifton, es stank noch mehr als in der Stadt oben.  
Einige Momente später konnten sie dann auch weitergehen.  
„Wer ist Euer ehemaliger Freund“ wollte Harry wissen und stürzte sich auf einen Halunken, der meinte sie unbedingt angreifen zu müssen, aber er gelangte mit einem einzigen Schwerthieb recht schnell in die Unterwelt. Sie mussten an diesem Ort ihr Leben verteidigen, zum Glück begegnete ihnen aber noch kein Thalmor... noch nicht.  
„Sein Name ist Delvin, er verteilt Aufträge und übernimmt einen Teil der Ausbildung, der Neulinge. Ich lernte ihn kennen, als wir... miteinander zu tun hatten.“  
Harry blieb stehen und sah sie neugierig an.  
„Gibt es da etwas, was ich eigentlich wissen sollte und das ich noch nicht erfahren habe“ fragte er dann, da steckte doch mehr hinter.  
„Vilkas meinte es wäre noch nicht an der Zeit Euch dies zu sagen, Ihr seid auch noch nicht so lange Herold, aber jetzt ist es wohl nicht mehr zu vermeiden:  
Die „Gilden“ in Himmelsrand halten untereinander Kontakt. Wir mit der Diebesgilde, die Diebesgilde mit der dunklen Bruderschaft, die Akademie hat viel Kontakt zu allen, selbst die Bardenakademie... wir sind ein großer Kreis und halten Himmelsrand so aufrecht.“  
„Das hätte ich tatsächlich schon längst erfahren müssen, Vilkas wird Ärger mit mir bekommen. Das ist doch wichtig, gibt es noch etwas, los raus damit!“  
„Es gibt ein Treffen der Gildenmeister, einmal im Jahr. Aber dieses Jahr war Kodlak schon dort, man trifft sich immer in einer Basis, nächstes Jahr ist es in der Akademie, dieses Jahr war es in der zersplitterten Flasche.“  
„Und dann trifft man auch den Anführer der Bruderschaft?“  
„Astrid war bei jedem Treffen dabei, in diesem Jahr durfte ich Kodlak begleiten, sonst nahm er immer Skjor mit. Und Brynjolf kommt immer statt Mercer Frey.“  
„Dann werde ich auch nur mit Brynjolf reden, er scheint der bessere Anführer zu sein und er gefällt mir auch recht gut. Er hat einen klaren Blick und ein reines Herz, jedenfalls so rein wie man es von einem Dieb und Nord erwarten darf. Gehen wir weiter, vielleicht kann man in der zersplitterten Flasche auch etwas trinken, bevor wir Esbern abholen.“

„Da ist sie“ Aela stemmte die letzte, modrige Holztür auf, vor ihnen zeigte sich nun ein rundes Wasservorkommen, an dessen Rand tatsächlich eine Taverne war. Und dort wartete nicht nur Brynjolf, sondern auch Etienne, der Gefangene der Thalmor. Sie hätten schon fast erwarten müssen, dass dieser nicht einfach so im Rattenweg unterwegs war, ein Mitglied der Diebesgilde also.  
Aber doch bevor sie zu den Beiden durften, mussten sie an einem Kerl vorbei, der Maul sehr ähnlich sah. Man könnte fast glauben, dass die Beiden... Brüder waren.  
„Ich bin Heuler“ stellte er sich vor und Harry verkniff sich ein Lächeln:  
„Ihr seht aus, als wolltet ihr Ärger machen...“  
„Erik“ forderte Harry gelassen und schon lag Heuler in einer Ecke, sammelte seine Knochen einzeln wieder auf. Der junge Nord hatte ihn nur, mit dem Schild und sehr viel Kraft, gegen eine Wand gestoßen. Es würde ein wenig dauern bis Heuler wieder auf den Beinen war und seiner Arbeit als Aufpasser weiter nachgehen konnte.  
Keiner der Anwesenden schien sich daran zu stören, Aela wurde knallrot als sie ihren Ex erkannte und von diesem an einen Tisch gebeten wurde. Verlegen setzte sie sich zu ihm, Harry nahm bei Brynjolf und Etienne Platz, Erik bestellte den Met.  
„Ihr habt es hierher geschafft“ nickte Brynjolf:  
„Und Etienne erzählte mir mittlerweile was Ihr getan habt. Ihr und noch jemand anderes, der heute nicht dabei ist, ein Zauberer.“  
„Meine sonstige Begleitung ist zur Akademie aufgebrochen, um dort etwas zu lernen. Ich hörte gerade erst, es gäbe ein Anführer-Treffen, einmal im Jahr? Ich bin noch nicht lange Herold und man sah bisher davon ab, mich darüber zu informieren.“  
„Es ist ein recht ungezwungenes Treffen“ wehrte Brynjolf ab:  
„Nächstes Jahr wird es in eben dieser Akademie stattfinden. Es sichert die Stabilität von Himmelsrand, etwas was besonders in diesen Zeiten sehr wichtig ist...“  
„Der Bürgerkrieg“ murmelte Harry leise und sah sehr ernst in den Metkrug, da paddelte tatsächlich eine Kakerlake drin. Sofort trafen den Wirt einige finstere Blicke und das Getränk wurde ausgetauscht.  
„Das scheint mir aber nicht der Grund zu sein, wieso es hier so erbärmlich aussieht“ bemerkte Erik und brachte Harry seinen neuen Met, da schwamm zum Glück nichts ekelhaftes drin.  
„Es geht der Diebesgilde nicht gut“ nickte Etienne leise:  
„Und wir kennen den Grund, aber er lässt sich leider nicht so leicht beseitigen.“  
„Ich hörte ihr habt Kontakte zur dunklen Bruderschaft, die können doch sicherlich gut solche Gründe beseitigen“ wehrte Harry ab.  
„Ja, aber seine Kontakte sind besser als unsere“ wehrte Brynjolf ab:  
„Ich schlage Euch vor, Ihr helft uns und wir helfen Euch.“  
„Mmh, ich denke da lässt sich bestimmt ein Weg finden. Er ist nicht zufällig ein Vampir?“  
„Wieso?“  
„Dann würde ich Erik das machen lassen, wir schnetzeln gerne ein paar Vampire. Aber ich nehme an, es ist nicht so.“  
„Leider nicht“ seufzte Etienne:  
„Und seine Macht ist sehr groß, er kommt auch gut mit den Schwarz-Dorns klar.“  
„Ich glaube bald weiß mich die Dame mehr zu schätzen, als dieses Problem. Außerdem bin ich sicher, Ihr werdet auch weiterhin Geschäfte mit ihr machen wollen“ strahlte Harry:  
„Ich werde zusätzlich meinem Zukünftigen sagen, er soll der Familie einen guten Preis machen. Mmh, ist das Probleme gerade da?“  
„In der Zisterne...“ Etienne zeigte auf eine Tür:  
„Kaiserlicher, schwarzhaarig, schwarze Rüstung der Diebesgilde.“  
„Eventuell hätte ich eine Idee, Aela, kommt einmal her“ er rief die Jägerin zu sich und sie musste sich zu ihnen setzen:  
„Wir machen jetzt eine kleine Jagd. Ihr verwandelt Euch und rennt vor uns davon, wir jagen Euch. Während dieser Jagd, verwüstet Ihr hier ein wenig die Räume der Gilde und mmh... sagen wir, Euch gefällt das Gesicht eines Diebes nicht. Dies hier ist eine ehrenvolle Sache, mehr als das sie aussieht, wir retten die Diebesgilde vor dem Zerfall. Ich bin sogar geneigt Euch erstmal hier zu lassen, um eventuell zu helfen etwas mehr Glanz hier herein zu bringen. Natürlich unter der Voraussetzung, dass Ihr nichts stehlt und die Ehre der Gefährten aufrecht erhaltet. Und ich will einen ständigen Bericht, per Kurier oder ähnlichem.“  
„Das würdet Ihr tun“ staunten Etienne und Brynjolf gleichzeitig, Harry nickte ernst.  
„Ich schätze die Diebesgilde, auch wenn ich nie selbst stehlen würde und nicht persönlich helfen kann. Meine Verpflichtungen und der Rang hindern mich daran. Aber diese Gilde gehört zu Himmelsrand dazu, wichtiger als die dunkle Bruderschaft ist sie auf jeden Fall. Wobei ich auch den Sinn hinter der Bruderschaft sehe.  
Also, Aela spielt jetzt ein wenig und entfernt das Problem, aber zuvor... habt Ihr Beweise? Es geht immer noch um die Gefährten, die hier arbeiten sollen und da will ich auch ganz sicher sein.“  
„Ich fand erst gestern heraus, dass er aus unserer Schatzkammer stiehlt und das Gold weg schafft. Und wir haben uns immer gewundert, wieso wir uns nichts leisten können“ nickte Etienne ernst:  
„Ich kann Euch gerne alles zeigen.“  
„Ich werde mir das später einmal ansehen, nun aber vertraue ich auf Euer Wort. Das sind auch schwere Anschuldigungen, immerhin sind dies die Erträge eurer harten Arbeit“ Harry stand auf, Aela verwandelte sich vor den Augen aller in ihre Wolfsgestalt, erst erschrak man und dann war schnell klar was die Gäste vor hatten.  
Und so wurde gekreischt, gebrüllt, Stühle zerstört, bis man Mercer Frey fand und dieser nicht die geringste Chance hatte.  
Er starb und Aela verwandelte sich zurück, zog sich schnell an und Delvin meldete, dass sie immer noch sehr attraktiv für ihn war.  
Selbst im Fell.  
„Ihr habt uns geholfen, Herold“ nickte Brynjolf und zeigte Harry dann auch die leere Schatzkammer, die Schlüssel, welche Mercer benutzte und einiges, was er sogar in der Zisterne versteckte:  
„Jetzt werde ich Euch helfen, was führt Euch in den Rattenweg?“ Harry war sich sicher gewesen, er fand in diesen dunklen Gefilden Ehrlichkeit und Loyalität, er wurde nicht enttäuscht und schämte sich nicht diese Arbeit erledigt zu haben. Nun würde es der Diebesgilde wieder gut gehen, Aela noch eine Weile bleiben und mithelfen, vielleicht half dies dann auch ihrer Beziehung mit Delvin... sie sollte Skjor nicht mehr lange nachtrauern.  
„Wir suchen einen Mann namens Esbern“ nickte Harry:  
„Die Thalmor sind hinter ihm her und wir brauchen seine Hilfe, dazu muss er in Sicherheit gebracht werden. Im Grunde bedeutet es, wir holen ihn raus bevor die Thalmor ihn nach Sovngarde schicken.“  
„Ich weiß wo er ist, ich persönlich werde euch führen. Und nicht nur das bin ich Euch schuldig.“


	54. Narren

Gleichzeitig gingen die scharfen Schwerter von Harry und Brynjolf in den Körper des Thalmor, schickten ihn sofort in die Unterwelt, gleichzeitig zogen die Beiden ihre Waffen heraus und stürzten sich dann auf den nächsten Angreifer.  
Es fühlte sich so an, als wären sie eine Einheit, hätten nie etwas anderes gemacht als gemeinsam zu kämpfen.  
„Ihr seid nicht schlecht“ stellte der neue Anführer der Diebesgilde fest und der Herold musste schmunzeln.  
„Ihr seid auch nicht ganz ohne“ nickte der junge Mann leicht amüsiert:  
„Helfen wir Erik mit dem Zauberer.“  
Der Gefährte mühte sich schon eine ganze Weile mit dem gefährlichsten Thalmor ab, er schlug sich aber bisher ganz gut gegen diesen. Jedenfalls konnte er die Zauber abblocken und immer mal wieder nah genug heran kommen um dem Feind einen Schlag zu versetzen, doch der kannte gute Schutzzauber.  
Brynjolf und Harry stürzten sich gleichzeitig auf den Zauberer, von jeder Seite kam einer, damit hatte der Thalmor nicht gerechnet, und so starb er recht schnell.  
„Danke“ keuchte Erik:  
„Ich dachte der will gar nicht mehr sterben. Hartnäckige Biester, diese Thalmor, schlimmer als jeder Troll.“ Da sprach eindeutig der Jäger aus Erik, schon allein das er die Thalmor als Biester, Tiere, bezeichnete...  
„Daran müssen wir wirklich noch arbeiten, wenn Severus zurück ist“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Der beherrscht mehr Zauber als Athis und ist deswegen besser als Übungspartner geeignet. Außerdem macht er das gerne, er lernt ja auch dadurch.“  
„Ihr habt Eure Gefährten gut organisiert“ stellte Brynjolf fest.  
„Sonst tanzen sie mir auf der Nase herum“ seufzte das Drachenblut:  
„Besonders als ich heraus fand, dass ich erst siebzehn bin, sah ich meine Felle davon schwimmen. Aber zum Glück hat der Jarl von Weißlauf die Vormundschaft übernommen und als das geklärt war, konnte ich auch innerhalb von Jorrvaskr meine Position wieder klar machen.“  
„Ihr seid erst siebzehn“ staunte der Dieb.  
„Dort wo ich herkomme, war ich gerade achtzehn geworden, aber jetzt muss ich bis zur 31ten Sonnenhöhe warten. Hier herrscht eine andere Zeitrechnung. Für alles Wichtige muss ich mir eine Genehmigung abholen, auch für meine Hochzeit mit Balimund musste ich erst fragen.“  
„Er entspricht nicht gerade Eurem Rang, besonders wenn Ihr schon einen Jarl als Vormund habt. Ihr geltet dann als dessen Sohn, bis zu Eurem Lebensende.“  
„Aber er hat trotzdem zugestimmt und ich bin sehr glücklich darüber, lasst uns weitergehen.“  
Sie gingen weiter durch die finsteren Wege innerhalb des Rattenwegs, wurden hinter einer alten Tür schon wieder von Thalmor angegriffen.  
Aber Brynjolf und Harry mussten mehr lachen, als sich Sorgen um ihr Leben zu machen, es war fast schon schade das ihre Aufgaben sie bald wieder auseinander brachten. Zusammen wären sie ein gutes Team geworden, hätten viel Ruhm und Ehre gewonnen, im Kampf gegen das Böse von Himmelsrand.  
Doch Brynjolf musste der Diebesgilde nun wieder zu Glanz und Ehre verhelfen, es war sein Schicksal, und Harry ging seinen Pflichten als Herold und Drachenblut nach. Auch das war dessen Schicksal, zwar fühlte es sich besser an als nur der zu sein, der Voldemort tötete aber...  
Es war wirklich schade um diese Partnerschaft.  
Und dabei gab es auch kein „Eines Tages“ ihre Aufgaben trennten sie bis in alle Ewigkeit.  
„Ihr müsst mir unbedingt Briefe schicken, wie es der Diebesgilde ergeht, wenn Aela wieder weg ist“ Harry hatte schon angeordnet, dass die Jägerin eine Weile im Rattenweg bleiben sollte und das nicht nur damit sie den Leuten half, es sollte auch ihr gut tun.  
Eventuell zeigte Delvin ja wieder Interesse an ihr, selbst wenn man in getrennten Städten lebte, eine liebevolle Beziehung war nie etwas schlechtes. Außerdem ging Aela dann besonders gerne nach Rifton, wenn Harry einen Auftrag für sie hatte... sie sollte seine Abgesandte in der Diebesgilde werden, Vilkas wohl auf Dauer dann sein Stellvertreter in Jorrvaskr.  
„Ich werde Euch gerne immer wieder davon berichten, und natürlich hoffe ich dann auf Antworten. Mich interessiert was man als Drachenblut, und Herold, alles erlebt“ Brynjolf blieb stehen und sah Harry tief in die Augen:  
„Es ist schon ein wenig schade, dass der Schmied Euer Herz erobert hat.“  
Der Dieb legte zwei Finger sanft unter das Kinn des Helden, der wurde sofort knallrot und Brynjolf grinste daraufhin leicht frech.  
Anscheinend glaubte er, keiner könne seinem Charme widerstehen und damit hatte er gar nicht mal so unrecht. Der Dieb war gutaussehend, zeigte sich stark und flink, außerdem hielt er sich für nahezu perfekt... er war wie Lucius Malfoy.  
Ja genau so musste der alte Freund, von Severus, in jungen Jahren gewesen sein. Und nicht nur allein deswegen war Harry gerade sehr verlegen, hörte seinen Herzschlag bis zum Hals hinauf... so begehrt war er wirklich noch nie gewesen.  
Brynjolf würde ihn sofort heiraten, wenn er Balimund den Laufpass gab, aber soweit würde es nicht kommen... Harry liebte seinen großen, starken Nord einfach zu sehr.  
„Ihr seid ein großartiger Kämpfer, habt ein reines Herz und helft den Menschen in Not, selbst ich wäre glücklich so jemanden an meiner Seite zu wissen“ Brynjolf streichelte dem Helden sanft über die Wange, dieser wurde noch roter:  
„Ich beneide Balimund, auch wenn er für Euch wohl die bessere Wahl ist, ich könnte nicht mit nach Weißlauf kommen und dort Wurst verkaufen. Gehen wir weiter, der Wohnraum von Esbern ist nicht mehr weit entfernt.“  
Harry dampfte förmlich aus den Ohren heraus, als er Brynjolf durch die Gänge folgte und Erik empfing einen finsteren Blick, als dieser sich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen konnte.  
„Hier ist es“ der Dieb öffnete eine Türe und sie betraten einen weiteren Gang, der in einem großen Raum endete, darin befanden sich mehrere Türen:  
„Hier oben ist seine Tür, passt aber auf, es haust auch einiges anderes Gesindel in diesen Räumen.“ Und kaum hatte er das gesagt, kam ein Mann hervor geschossen. Er trug eine Kochmütze, eine entsprechende Schürze und griff sie mit einem Hackebeil an.  
Harry musste ihn töten, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass dieser Mann einfach nur nicht mehr alle Schwerter in der Halterung hatte.  
Wahnsinn war einfach kein Grund um sterben zu müssen, doch in diesem Fall war es eindeutig Notwehr.  
Der Held seufzte leise und Erik musste die Leiche in den entsprechenden Wohnraum tragen, dort auf das Steinbett legen. Beerdigen würde diesen Mann niemand mehr, da sollte er doch wenigstens in einem abgeschlossenen Raum verwesen, so das die Ratten ihn nicht erreichten.  
Sie schlossen die alte Holztür ab und warfen den Schlüssel weg, dann gingen sie zu dem Raum, der mit den meisten Schlössern verriegelt war. Eindeutig hatte Esbern Angst um sein Leben, Harry wies Erik an Wache zu halten und klopfte dann an die Tür.  
Ein Schlitz wurde geöffnet, das Gesicht eines alten Mannes zeigte sich.  
„Wer seid ihr“ schimpfte er die Beiden an, Brynjolf kannte er wohl auch noch nicht:  
„Einer von der Diebesgilde...“  
Das sah wohl nur an der Rüstung, die Leute von der Gilde trugen alle eine ähnliche, nur in verschiedenen Farben. Die von Mercer Frey war schwarz gewesen, die von Brynjolf zeigte sich eher braun und Delvin trug eine dunkelgraue.  
„Delphine schickt mich“ nickte Harry ernst, er wusste, wenn Esberns Herz rein und offen wäre, er hätte ihn schon längst als Drachenblut erkannt. Aber dem war eindeutig nicht so, nicht einmal die Schuppenrüstung schien für ihn ein Indiz zu sein. Dabei glänzten die Drachenschuppen selbst in diesem schwachen Licht sehr deutlich, dunkelgrün und grau...  
„Delphine, habt ihr sie also geschnappt und sie hat euch zu mir geführt, jetzt sitze ich wie eine Ratte in der Falle.“  
Ein wenig Wut stieg in Harry auf, so hatte er sich das eigentlich nicht vorgestellt.  
„Sie hat mich geschickt Euch zu holen“ nickte der junge Mann ernst:  
„Hier ist es nicht mehr sicher und wir brauchen Eure Hilfe.“  
„Es gibt sowieso keine Hoffnung mehr, selbst wenn ich Euch jetzt vertrauen würde, wir sind eh bald alle tot.“  
Nun reichte es Harry endgültig, er wollte nicht länger als nötig seine Zeit im Rattenweg verbringen und deswegen machte er der Diskussion nun ein Ende.  
„YOL TOOR“ schrie er die eiserne Tür an, diese fing an zu glühen, Esbern sprang erschrocken einige Schritte zurück:  
„FO!“ Eisiger Atem traf die Tür und sie bekam einige Risse, das reichte, Harry trat sie ein und betrat die „Wohnung“ von Esbern.  
„Drachenblut“ staunte dieser, natürlich hatte er ihn nun erkannt und war entsprechend erstaunt:  
„Ihr seid so... klein und jung...“  
„Kynareth erwählte mich und ihre Wahl ist immer richtig“ bestimmte der Held:  
„Packt Euren Kram, wir brechen sofort zu Delphine auf. Ich habe schon zuviel Zeit in diesem stinkenden Loch verbracht.“  
„Hey“ lachte Brynjolf, ein wenig tadelnd:  
„Es hat seinen Charme.“  
„Nicht das Loch, nur seine Bewohner“ schmunzelte Harry, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst, trieb Esbern zur Eile an. Der alte Mann war abgemagert und dreckig, doch das war Harry egal, er hatte nur den Auftrag ihn abzuliefern.  
„Ein Drachenblut, vielleicht gibt es doch noch Hoffnung“ staunte Esbern.  
„Worauf“ wollte Harry wissen.  
„Wisst Ihr das denn nicht? Ihr scheint mir kein gutes Drachenblut zu sein...“  
„Meine Aufgabe ist es Drachen zu töten und die Bewohner von Himmelsrand vor ihnen zu schützen, nicht zu wissen das es vielleicht doch noch Hoffnung gibt.“  
„Ihr solltet Euch mehr Wissen aneignen, dies würde nicht nur Euch gut tun. Alduin ist zurückgekehrt!“  
Brynjolf schnappte nach Luft, Harry wusste aber natürlich von nichts.  
„Alduin der Weltenfresser“ schimpfte Esbern:  
„Wenigstens das solltet Ihr wissen. Er vernichtet diese Welt und alles was auf ihr lebt, er ist der Gesandte von Akatosh, sein Sohn, und nach tausenden von Jahren ist er nun zurück.“  
„Lasst mich raten, groß, schwarz, tiefrote Augen und kann andere Drachen wieder beleben“ seufzte Harry, das war es also, deswegen hatte man ihn nach Himmelsrand gerufen.  
„Ihr seid ihm schon begegnet...“  
„In Helgen, am Kyneshain und in Rorikstatt. Er war aber immer schneller weg als das ich reagieren konnte. Er vernichtet also die Welt?“  
„Und schlimmer“ brummte Brynjolf leise:  
„Die Geschichten erzählen, wenn Alduin schwach ist, geht er nach Sovngarde und frisst dort die Seelen der Krieger... das stärkt ihn. Wenn er wirklich zurück ist...“  
„Er ist zurück“ nickte Esbern ernst und packte einen Haufen Bücher ein:  
„Und er wird die Welt vernichten, unsere Seelen verschlingen... wenn das Drachenblut ihn nicht aufhält. Sein natürlicher Feind... sollte eigentlich älter und stärker sein...“  
„Ich kann Euren Kopf mit nur einem Hieb meines Schwertes abtrennen“ fauchte Harry:  
„Und ich bin nahe dran es zu tun, wenn Ihr euch nicht langsam beeilt. Wir haben schon auf dem Hinweg ein paar Thalmor erwischt und...“  
„Thalmor“ brüllte Erik von Draußen, sofort sprangen Dieb und Held hin um ihm beizustehen.  
Sie mühten sich noch mit dem Zauberer ab, da erschien ein Feuer-Atronach und stand ihnen bei, für einen Moment hoffte Harry es wäre Mary, aber stattdessen schien diese Gestalt von Esbern zu stammen.  
„Wir können los“ verkündete der alte Mann, er trug einen Haufen Bücher mit sich und Harry bestimmte das Erik einen Teil davon tragen sollte, damit Esbern schnell laufen konnte. Da der junge Nord aber sehr stark war, machte ihm dies nichts aus, so ein Vorleben als Bauer hatte wirklich seine Vorteile...

„Ihr habt lange gebraucht“ stellte Aela besorgt fest, als die Abenteurer die zersplitterte Flasche wieder erreichten:  
„Ist das der Mann, der gerettet werden muss?“  
„So ist es“ nickte Harry und ließ sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl sinken.  
„Wieso rasten wir hier“ fragte Esbern verwirrt:  
„Wir müssen nach Flusswald, Delphine wartet.“  
„Sie wartet schon eine ganze Weile, da werden die paar Minuten es auch nicht mehr schlimmer machen. Und wir haben Euch ja, ich bin erschöpft, das waren doch mindestens zwanzig Thalmor.“  
„Ein stärkeres Drachenblut könnte jetzt noch einen Drachen besiegen“ bestimmte der alte Mann und Erik schlug vor ihn persönlich einen Kopf kleiner zu machen.  
„Was nehmt Ihr Euch heraus“ fauchte Aela böse:  
„Ihr sprecht mit dem Thane von Weißlauf, der Jarl ist persönlich sein Vormund! Und er ist der Herold der Gefährten, der Bote von Jorrvaskr und Nachfolger Ysgramors, diesen Posten erhielt er durch seine Taten im Kampf!  
Harry ist vielleicht nicht der Stärkste, aber er ist klug genug um ganze Armeen nieder zu schlagen. Seit den Zeiten von Ysgramor waren die Gefährten nicht mehr so geachtet wie jetzt, dieser Herold führt uns jeden Tag zu neuem Ruhm und allein schon weil Ihr an ihm zweifelt, solltet Ihr hier und jetzt sterben.“  
„Spart Euch den Atem und die Kraft, Aela“ winkte Harry ab und nahm einen Schluck Met:  
„Allein das er mich nicht sofort als Drachenblut erkannt hat, spricht schon gegen ihn. Selbst der letzte Bettler von Weißlauf hat mich sofort erkannt, nachdem die Graubärte mich offiziell als Dovahkiin aufnahmen. Nur Banditen und Thalmor wissen nicht gleich mit wem sie es zu tun haben, wir dürfen Esbern also auf dieselbe Ebene setzen.“  
„Ohne mich werdet Ihr Alduin nie besiegen“ fauchte der alte Mann und durch die Anwesenden ging ein Raunen:  
„Ja Alduin der Weltenfresser ist zurückgekehrt und normalerweise kann nur ein Drachenblut ihn besiegen, was ich aber in diesem Fall stark bezweifle.“  
„Ich glaube an Euch, Harry“ nickte Brynjolf und sofort waren alle auf der Seite des Helden:  
„Man muss wirklich nicht stark sein um eine Schlacht zu gewinnen und Ihr habt oft genug gezeigt, wie besonders Ihr seid. Alduin wird nicht mehr lange auf Nirn verweilen, Ihr werdet ihn vernichten und dann unser aller Held sein.“  
„Danke“ lächelte Harry sanft und spießte dann Esbern förmlich mit Blicken auf:  
„Wir bringen Euch nach Flusswald, dort werdet Ihr uns sagen wie man Alduin besiegt und das reicht mir dann auch schon. Ich denke ich würde lieber zusammen mit Gefährten und Dieben gegen Alduin antreten, als mit engstirnigen Klingen. Und genauso werde ich das auch Delphine sagen, ich will von euch nur noch wissen wie er zu besiegen ist... und wenn Ihr es nicht freiwillig sagt, dann weiß ich sicher einiges um es aus Euch heraus zu bekommen.“  
„Ich weiß es selbst noch nicht, es steht auf Alduins Mauer im Tempel der Himmelszuflucht und dort kommen nur das Drachenblut und die Klingen hinein“ zischelte Esbern böse:  
„Ich weiß wo er ist und Ihr werdet es bereuen nicht mit uns auch in Zukunft zu kooperieren.“  
„Pah, lieber sterbe ich im Kampf gegen Alduin, als das ich mit Euch an meiner Seite gegen ihn antrete“ fauchte der Held:  
„Wir gehen zu Delphine, dann reisen wir zu dem Tempel und sobald ich alles erfahren habe, was ich wissen muss, seht Ihr mich nie wieder!“  
„Eine kluge Entscheidung, Herold. Selbst ich weiß, dass die Klingen nur noch ein Haufen sterbender Narren sind“ nickte Erik ernst:  
„Doch für die Reise nach Flusswald, sind wir nur zu zweit, wenn Aela hier bleibt...“  
„Vex, Etienne, ihr begleitet die Drei nach Flusswald“ bestimmte Brynjolf sofort:  
„Und wenn dieser Esbern auch nur einen falschen Laut von sich gibt, zeigt ihm sofort was ihr davon haltet, aber tötet ihn nicht.“  
Eine weißhaarige, aber noch junge Nord trat vor, Etienne ging schnell seine Rüstung anziehen.  
„Kein Drachenblut zuvor überlebte lange ohne die Klingen“ wetterte der alte Mann.  
„Kein Drachenblut zuvor war auch mit solch einer Arroganz und Dummheit konfrontiert worden“ konterte Harry gelassen und trank seinen Met leer, stand dann auf:  
„Aela, ich will so oft wie möglich Kuriere, um zu erfahren wie es hier läuft. Bleibt mindestens zwei Wochen, tut was in Eurer Macht steht um der Diebesgilde zu helfen. Aber keine Diebstähle und keine Morde mehr, lasst die Finger von den Schwarz-Dorns... die brauchen wir eventuell noch, auch wenn sie vor Korruption schon mehr stinken als der ganze Rattenweg.“  
„Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen“ nickte sie ernst:  
„Und wenn ich nach Jorrvaskr zurückkehre, werde ich nur von ruhmvollen Taten berichten.“  
„So höre ich es am Liebsten und Aela... Ihr müsst auch einmal loslassen, jeder muss das einmal tun, selbst ich wurde nur dadurch wirklich glücklich“ er lächelte und wandte sich dann an Brynjolf.  
„Wir sehen uns wohl erst im nächsten Jahr wieder“ seufzte der Dieb sehr enttäuscht.  
„Das glaube ich nicht, denn ich habe vor noch in diesem Jahr zu heiraten und dann...“  
„Ein Drachenblut lebt nur für den Kampf gegen die Drachen, für solche privaten Angelegenheiten ist da kein Platz“ schnaubte Esbern böse.  
„Dann sagt dies mal meinem zukünftigen Ehemann“ brüllte Harry und schon musste Brynjolf ihn festhalten:  
„Der wickelt Euch um seinen Amboss herum und bearbeitet Euch ordentlich mit dem Schmiedehammer. Ich könnte euch... FUS RO DAH!“  
Das war schneller als das Brynjolf reagieren konnte, Esbern machte einen Satz und flog in das Wasservorkommen, landete mit einem lauten „Platsch“ darin.  
„Lebt er noch“ hoffte Erik und lief hin, aber Esbern konnte wohl schwimmen.  
„Der Schrei macht keinen großen Schaden“ winkte Harry gelassen ab und wurde vom Dieb losgelassen:  
„Fischt ihn da raus, ich will los und ärgere mich schon zu lange mit dieser Brut herum... Brynjolf, ich wollte Euch bitten bei meiner Hochzeit anwesend zu sein.“  
„Um zu sehen wie Ihr einen anderen Mann heiratet“ wollte der Dieb neugierig wissen, dann lächelte er aber:  
„Doch ich weiß, Ihr seid bei Balimund in guten Händen, deswegen werde ich gerne zu Eurer Hochzeit kommen. Hier nehmt dies, es ist ein Geschenk unter Freunden.“  
Er gab Harry einen pechschwarzen Dolch, verziert mit einigen Gravuren, etwas Gold... verzaubert.  
„Aber...“ staunte der Held.  
„Er eignet sich zwar nicht um Drachen zu töten, aber vielleicht beschützt er eines Tages Euer Leben“ erklärte Brynjolf sanft und bekam dafür einen kleinen Kuss, auf die Lippen, von Harry.  
„Ich wünsche mir, dass Ihr ebenso glücklich werdet wie ich es bin“ flüsterte das Drachenblut leise, holte sein Amulett von Talos hervor und drückte es Brynjolf in die Hände, dann wandte er sich an die Anwesenden:  
„Wenn das eben auch nur als Gerücht an die Ohren von Balimund gelangt, komme ich wieder und sehe dann genauso aus wie Aela, als sie hier aufräumte. Machen wir uns auf den Weg, er ist noch lang und vielleicht gefährlich.“  
Erik, Harry, Vex, Etienne und der pitschnasse Esbern verschwanden im Rattenweg und Brynjolf berührte schmunzelnd seine Lippen.  
Ein leises Kichern war zu hören, sofort trafen seine finsteren Blicke einige der Diebe.  
„Machen wir uns an die Arbeit“ schimpfte der neue Gildenmeister, Brynjolf war stillschweigend dazu ernannt worden:  
„Wir haben eine Diebesgilde neu aufzubauen, los Delvin raus mit den Aufträgen. Es gibt viel zu tun!“


	55. Erzmagier

Mit einem lautstarken Knallen wurde Balimund aus seiner Ruhe förmlich gerissen, er saß gerade am Esstisch und trank Tee, als Harry das Brisenheim betrat. Nein, der Held donnerte in das Brisenheim hinein und wahrscheinlich war das geistige Gewitter bis zur Drachenfeste hoch zu hören.  
Harrys Gesicht war vor Wut verzerrt, er schleuderte seinen Beutel in irgendeine Ecke und knallte dann die Tür des Brisenheims noch einmal kraftvolle zu.  
„Du bist zurück“ stellte der ehemalige Schmied ruhig fest, gut das er gerade keine Wurst verkaufte, ansonsten hätte er sich nicht um Harry kümmern können:  
„Und es scheint nicht gut gelaufen zu sein.“ Wenigstens schien der junge Mann aber unverletzt zu sein, hatte einen neuen Dolch und trug sein Amulett von Talos nicht mehr. Letzteres musste wohl noch geklärt werden, aber zur Not hatten sie noch ein zweites in der Schublade. Als Harry vor einiger Zeit merkte, dass dieses Amulett seine Schreie verstärkte, war es verdammt wichtig für ihn geworden. Nun aber schien seines fort zu sein, Balimund griff in die entsprechende Schublade und holte den Ersatz hervor.  
„Ich komme gerade aus Flusswald“ mühsam schälte sich das Drachenblut aus seiner Rüstung, lief dann nur im Unterhemd zum Schlafzimmer hoch, dort zog er sich etwas einfaches an:  
„Wir haben Esbern abgeliefert, Erik geht gerade nach Jorrvaskr.“  
„Und Aela?“  
„Die habe ich erstmal in Rifton gelassen, sie hilft der Diebesgilde. Brynjolf hat großes Interesse an mir gezeigt.“  
„Ich überlege ob mich eine Kutsche noch Heute nach Rifton bringt“ knurrte Balimund eifersüchtig und im nächsten Moment saß das Drachenblut auf seinem Schoß. Sofort legte der ehemalige Schmied seinem Liebsten das Amulett an, er sollte wirklich nicht ohne ein solches sein.  
„Keine Sorge, ich habe ihm klar gemacht, dass ich nur an dir interessiert bin. Aber ich habe ihn zu unserer Hochzeit eingeladen, wir sind Freunde geworden. Er hat mir den Dolch geschenkt, ich ihm dafür das Amulett gegeben.  
Zusammen haben wir diesen Esbern dort heraus geholt, der meinte mich auch gleich zu beleidigen, entsprechend unsanft ist er dann in Flusswald angekommen. Wir haben nur gestritten, jetzt treffen wir uns ein letztes Mal am Tempel der Himmelszuflucht. Ich habe dich so schrecklich vermisst.“ Harry wurde förmlich zum Kätzchen, kuschelte sich schnurrend an seinen Liebsten.  
„Wo liegt der Tempel“ wollte Balimund besorgt wissen, streichelte dem Helden sanft über den Rücken.  
„Karthspitze.“  
„Reach, das Gebiet der Abgeschworenen. Ich werde dir einen Helm schmieden, und sage nichts dagegen, die Abgeschworenen wissen wohin sie schießen müssen um einen Gegner auszuschalten. Wenn du ihnen deinen blanken Kopf präsentierst, wird dort schnell ein Pfeil drin stecken. Was wollt ihr bei diesem Tempel?“  
„Herausfinden wie man Alduin besiegen kann...“ Harry atmete tief durch als er sah wie Balimund langsam blass wurde:  
„Ja ich weiß womit ich es zu tun habe, Alduin der Weltenfresser, der sogar in Sovngarde die Seelen aller Krieger verschlingt.  
Ich habe ihn schon ein paar Mal gesehen, er war es gewesen der Helgen verwüstete... in dem Tempel gibt es eine Mauer, die verrät wie er zu besiegen ist, wenn ich das erfahren habe will ich nichts mehr mit den Klingen zu tun haben.  
Delphine war außer sich und hält natürlich zu Esbern. Sie wollte mich auch angreifen, aber ich hatte zwei Freunde aus der Diebesgilde dabei, dazu Erik. Die Drei haben Delphine gleich einmal gezeigt was sie davon halten, wenn ich angegriffen werde. Aber ohne die Klingen komme ich nicht in den Tempel, ich sagte ihnen ich warte bis Severus zurück ist und komme dann mit ihm dorthin. Zum Abschied haben sie mich ordentlich beschimpft, was für eine Schande ich seit etc.  
Hast du etwas von Severus gehört?“  
„Er hat geschrieben, aber ich kann seine Schrift kaum entziffern. Zwar kann ich lesen und schreiben, aber als Schmied muss man nur einfache Texte gut verinnerlichen. Dein Zauberer schreibt als würde er die Wörter aufs Papier brüllen, und zwar mit zehn Eistrollen im Nacken“ Balimund holte den Brief hervor und gab ihn Harry, der wusste das Severus schwierig schrieb aber er war das ja schon gewohnt:  
„Ich mache mir Sorgen was Alduin angeht, aber wenn du erfährst wie er zu besiegen ist, besteht eine große Chance das du erfolgreich bist. Er ist aber leider nicht nur einfach ein Drache...“  
„So wie ich das verstanden habe, ist er schon einmal vernichtet worden. Wenn man es einmal geschafft hat, dann geht es auch ein zweites Mal. Eventuell ist er wie eine Prüfung, die immer wieder auftaucht und wenn es keiner schafft ihn zu besiegen, dann ist es diese Welt auch nicht wert weiter zu existieren.“  
„Das klingt sehr weise, immerhin ist Alduin auch der Sohn von Akatosh, einem Gott“ nickte Balimund und Harry las ernst den Brief von Severus.  
„Er schreibt sie wären zum Saarthal gegangen, was ist das?“  
„Die erste Siedlung der Nord, als sie von Atmora hierher kamen. In der „Nacht der Tränen“ brannten die Falmer das Saarthal ab, woraufhin Ysgramor mit seinen Söhnen nach Atmora zurück floh.  
Sicher haben dir die Gefährten schon davon erzählt, als Atmora unbewohnbar wurde, kehrte Ysgramor mit seiner Armee zurück und vertrieb die Falmer aus Himmelsrand. Mit nur fünfhundert Gefährten folgte er ihnen bis nach Solstheim, wo er sie dann endgültig vernichtete. Viele Nord werden nicht begeistert sein, wenn die Akademie im Saarthal herum schnüffelt. Es ist ein heiliger Ort für uns, dort beginnt unsere Geschichte und die Ruinen bergen sicher einiges an Geheimnissen.“  
„Aber vielleicht erfährt man dadurch etwas mehr über die Vergangenheit dieser Menschen, Severus schreibt weiter, dass dort eine Wortmauer ist. Sie fanden dort etwas, was sie zur Akademie schafften, es hat im Nachhinein viel Ärger bereitet.  
Psijic-Mönche erschienen ihm, scheint ein alter, mächtiger Orden zu sein und das Ding was sie gefunden haben, ist wohl so gefährlich das sogar die sich sorgen machen. Sie warnten Severus davor und er musste viel tun um eine Katastrophe zu verhindern, dafür musste er auch in eine alte Dwemer-Ruine, wo er auf Falmer traf.  
Er beschreibt sie als mager, bleich und blind. Wenn man leise genug ist, kann man sich an ihnen vorbei schleichen, ansonsten sind sie sehr gefährlich. Er bekam mehrere ihrer Pfeile ab, Heiltränke behoben das Problem aber schnell wieder. Als er in der Ruine fertig war, erfuhr er wo ein bestimmter Stab ist, was ihn ins Labyrinthion führte. Er braucht den Stab um die Akademie und Himmelsrand zu retten.“  
„Nur Idioten und Khajiit wagen sich in das Labyrinthion. Die Khajiit nehmen es aber auch nur als Abkürzung“ Balimund zeigte den Standort auf einer Karte an:  
„Wenn man hier hindurch geht, ist man sehr schnell in Hjaalmarsch, aber da hausen nicht nur Eistrolle und Draugr.“  
„Er schreibt weiter, er musste dort in einem der Gräber den Stab suchen, der war in Besitz eines „Drachenpriesters“. Laut einiger Bücher haben die einmal den Drachen gedient und sind sehr stark, selbst in ihrem untoten Zustand.  
Er bekam aber von dessen Leiche auch eine Maske, die seine magische Kraft wesentlich verstärkt. Und er sah eine weitere Wortmauer, doch er ist sich sicher, dass man diese nicht mehr aufsuchen kann. Er findet es sehr schade, dass sie für mich verloren ist... ich hoffe es ist kein Schrei den ich eines Tages dringend benötige.“  
„Wäre es ein wirklich wichtiger, hätte dich dein Weg schon dorthin geführt, mach dir da erstmal keine Sorgen. Eventuell können dir die Graubärte auch mehr dazu sagen“ bestimmte Balimund:  
„Schreibt er noch etwas?“  
„Nur das er, als er dies schrieb, mit dem Stab in Morthal rastete und bald die Kutsche nach Winterfeste zurück nehmen würde. Wenn die Gefahr gebannt ist, wird er zu mir zurückkehren. Er regt sich sehr darüber auf, wie naiv die Zauberer der Akademie sind, besonders der Erzmagier... den es wohl erwischt hat, ebenso seine Stellvertreterin. Nur der alte Lehrer scheint was auf dem Kasten zu haben... und natürlich mischen auch die Thalmor wieder kräftig mit. Irgendein Widerling namens Ancano. Wann kam der Brief an?“  
„Vor drei Tagen und die Wachen erzählen sich schon, dass in der Akademie einiges los ist. Ich bin mir fast schon sicher, dass Severus bald hier auftaucht und viel zu erzählen hat“ nickte Balimund ernst:  
„Du willst jetzt bestimmt nach Jorrvaskr gehen... ich begleite dich natürlich und werde Eorlund gleich einmal fragen, ob wir einen Helm für dich machen können.“

„Solange Aela in der Diebesgilde tätig ist, seid Ihr mein Stellvertreter“ Harry zeigte kauend auf den klügeren Zwilling:  
„Auch wenn ich nahe dran war Torvar dafür zu nehmen, allein weil Ihr mir nicht gesagt habt, dass es ein Treffen der Gildenmeister gibt.“  
„Es war noch nicht relevant gewesen“ Vilkas runzelte die Stirn:  
„Aber ich gebe zu, ich habe wohl einen Fehler damit gemacht. Ihr scheint mir sehr besorgt wegen der Diebesgilde zu sein, hat das einen Grund?“  
„Sie gehört zu Himmelsrand, genauso wie wir und wahrscheinlich sind sie sogar noch wichtiger als wir.  
Stellt Euch vor es gäbe sie nicht mehr! Probleme die man bisher durch Diebstahl, Fälschung und Bestechung regelte, würden als Aufträge bei der dunklen Bruderschaft landen.  
Sie sichern die Stabilität dieses Landes, ebenso wie wir oder die Akademie. Und wir sollten uns wirklich umeinander kümmern, besonders in den Zeiten des Bürgerkrieges... die einzige Gruppierung die keiner mehr braucht, sind die Klingen. Nach dieser Sache will ich wirklich nichts mehr mit denen zu tun haben, Farkas, Ihr werdet mich und Severus dann zur Karthspitze begleiten. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass die Beiden mich angreifen, sobald sie im Tempel sind... so sehr wie sie mich hassen.“  
„Aber ohne Euch wird Alduin uns alle vernichten“ nickte Vilkas ernst:  
„Das wollen die Beiden bestimmt nicht riskieren, trotzdem ist es wirklich sicherer wenn Farkas euch begleitet. Allein schon wegen der Abgeschworenen.“  
Balimund und Eorlund arbeiteten schon an einem Helm aus Drachenschuppen, Harry würde ihn sehr widerwillig tragen, aber er wusste auch das sein Liebster Recht hatte.  
Einen guten Bogenschützen durfte man einfach nicht unterschätzen.  
„Ich wollte schon längst der Armee beigetreten sein“ seufzte der Held leise:  
„Aber immer wenn ich genau das vorhabe, kommt etwas dazwischen.“  
„Ihr werdet sicher noch Eure Chance bekommen“ nickte Ria lächelnd:  
„Und dann wäre ich es gerne, die Euch und den Zauberer begleitet. Ich bin vom Kaiservolk und es wäre mir eine Ehre für General Tullius und den Kaiser zu kämpfen.“  
„Ich werde sicherlich darauf zurückkommen, wenn es dann soweit ist. Kommt, lasst uns ein paar Stücke Fleisch aufspießen und den guten Met holen... wie wäre es mit einem Barden? Ich möchte feiern und dabei den Ärger mit den Klingen vergessen.“  
„Welchen Ärger“ fragte in diesem Moment die Stimme von Severus Snape und alle sahen zur Tür. Er sah ein wenig mitgenommen aus, trug seine übliche Robe nicht mehr und hatte sich einen kleinen Bart stehen lassen. Der sah sogar recht gut aus, ein wenig würdevoll und weise.  
Das was Severus am Körper trug war eindeutig etwas magisches, mit Kapuze und in grau-blau gehalten. Es wirkte sehr würdevoll und auch der Stab, welchen er sich auf den Rücken geschnallt hatte, trug zu einer autoritären Ausstrahlung bei.  
„Die Robe des Erzmagiers“ staunte Athis:  
„Und ein scheinbar sehr mächtiger Stab.“  
Die magische Waffe trug einen großen, grünen Edelstein an der Spitze, eingefasst in Gold und Eisen schien er zu pulsieren.  
„Das ist der Stab des Magnus, ich wollte ihn nicht in der Akademie lassen, solange dort noch Chaos herrscht. Außerdem ist er eine recht nützliche Waffe gegen die dunklen Mächte.  
Und ja, ich bin der Erzmagier, aber das sollte keinen hier sonderlich stören. Ich muss nur derweil dorthin reisen und nach dem Rechten sehen, den Rest regele ich per Kurier.“  
Er nahm den Stab ab, stellte ihn in eine der Waffenhalterungen, dann setzte er sich neben Harry.  
„Erzmagier“ staunte der Held:  
„Heißt das, du bist der Gildenmeister der Zauberer?“  
„Und der Leiter der Akademie von Winterfeste.“  
„Wunderbar, dann weißt du sicher auch schon das, das nächste Treffen der...“  
„...Gildenmeister in der Akademie stattfindet. Ich bin mir auch sicher, bis dahin habe ich die Schule zu einem ordentlichem Ruf verholfen. Also was ist los mit den Klingen, haben die sich nicht benommen?“  
„Esbern hat mich beleidigt, ich wäre kein ordentliches Drachenblut, weil ich so klein und schwach bin, Balimund heiraten will“ klagte Harry sofort sein Leid:  
„Und er hat mich beleidigt, da haben wir noch nicht mal das Loch betreten, welches er bewohnte. Daraufhin habe ich Delphine gesagt, ich würde nur noch das Wichtigste mit ihnen machen und dann sähen sie mich nie wieder. Sie hat getobt.“  
„Und was ist das Wichtigste?“  
„Alduin der Weltenfresser ist zurück, der schwarze Drache den wir schon öfters sahen. Er ist der Sohn von Akatosh und scheint diese Welt zerstören zu können, ein Drachenblut kann ihn als Einziger besiegen. Aber um zu erfahren wie es geht, müssen wir zum Tempel der Himmelszuflucht und dort Alduins Mauer ansehen. Wir treffen die Beiden dort, Esbern kann die Mauer deuten und sobald das geschehen ist, wir alles genau wissen, brauchen wir die Beiden auch nicht mehr. Dann können sie irgendwo versauern und sehen nicht mal mehr meinen Hintern.“  
„Wie gefährlich ist dieser Alduin?“  
„Das ist schwierig einzuschätzen, aber wenn er geschwächt ist, scheint er nach Sovngarde gehen zu können, um dort die Seelen der Krieger zu fressen. Dadurch wird er stärker, aber ein Seelenfresser... ich will mir das gar nicht vorstellen.“  
„Das klingt wirklich sehr gefährlich, man muss ihn gleich im ersten Kampf besiegen, damit er nicht nach Sovngarde geht und sich dort den Bauch vollschlägt“ brummte Severus ernst:  
„Ich werde dich natürlich zum Tempel begleiten, selbst als Erzmagier weiß ich noch genau wo mein Platz ist.  
Aber ich neige dazu, mich in der Schule niederzulassen, wenn die Gefahren alle beseitigt sind. Meine Gemächer dort sind gigantisch und bieten nicht nur Platz für mich und Dravynea.“  
Harry klappte schweigend der Mund auf, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, aber irgendwie verstand er es. Severus hatte sein halbes Leben lang in einer magischen Schule gelebt, das was er nun als Erzmagier bekam, war Hogwarts gleichzusetzen. Und es war das was Severus liebte, er würde dort sehr glücklich werden.  
„Wie gut das Winterfeste keine zwei Stunden, mit der Kutsche, von Windhelm entfernt ist“ freute sich Harry und biss herzhaft in sein Fleisch:  
„Wir können uns besuchen, wann immer wir wollen, natürlich aber erst wenn der Krieg vorbei ist und Alduin besiegt wurde.  
Ich freue mich schon darauf und eigentlich wollte ich nun auch nach Winterfeste reisen, um im Grab von Ysgramor etwas unangenehmes los zu werden. Aber ich behalte es lieber noch, bis wir beim Tempel waren, falls Esbern und Delphine mir eventuell an den Kragen wollen... uh oh ich muss dir unbedingt von Brynjolf erzählen, er ist wirklich fantastisch... Und Balimund ist sehr eifersüchtig...“  
„Da bin ich aber gespannt“ schmunzelte Severus erleichtert, ja, er war wirklich sehr erleichtert.


End file.
